Another Man's Treasure
by dshell99
Summary: [The Alphas] Kevin and Eddward fall into "something" in HS, but the day after graduation, the genius AND MARIE are GONE. 10yrs later, Eddward's back. What will become of the two friends now that they're grown up and have adult sized problems? CW:Major character death. Disclaimer: I don't own EEE. I own my OCs/plot. Sybrann:Trevor/Sylina. Asphyxion:R!KevEdd. Auntie Shara:Dr Shara.
1. Taking Out The Trash

Eddward Rockwell looked from his father to his _mother_.

"Hello, Eddward," the _new_ Mrs Sebastian Rockwell, Sophia, said softly. "I know this may be a surprise to you, but I am glad to finally met you."

Eddward just nodded.

Sebastian took his son by the shoulder and lead him to the plastic covered couch in his mother's pristine living room.

"I know this is sudden, but we'll be moving soon. I want to get into Peach Creek by the weekend because Monday starts the work week for us and _school_ for you, young man. The movers will be here Wednesday morning. Anything you want to take with you, make sure to put in neat piles on the floor in your room. Special things and at least a week's worth of clothes need to go in your new luggage. Sophie will be here to help you while I get things settled in our new home."

Again Eddward just nodded.

Allison Rockwell sucked her dentures.

"Chin up, Eddward. You are a Rockwell. We roll with the punches."

"Yes, Grandmother," Eddward said softly as he raised his head to look the woman in the eye.

Her cold brown eyed gaze met his relieved own.

Scowl met _smirk_.

In the distance a trash truck was heard rolling down the street.

"Go take out the trash, Eddward," Allison ordered

The raven haired boy had never been happier to toss a bit more of his life away.

* * *

True to their word, Eddward's parents were there to help the formerly _motherless child_ leave the home he had spent the first six years of his life in. When he was only three months old, his biological mother experienced a psychotic break. It'd be _years_ before she was formally diagnosed with postpartum psychosis and bipolar disorder. But considering that she nearly sliced her newborn son's head open to check to see how his young brain was developing, the former pediatric nurse was charged with attempted murder and sentenced to life in prison. This left her husband, an intern in residence at the local hospital to care for the young boy. But his hours wouldn't allow for direct parenting like hers would have. So he counted on his mother for help.

Allison Rockwell was a tough as nails child of The Great Depression. Having survived The Dust Bowl, she took the world head on with a wad of chewing tobacco in the corner of her mouth and her spit jar in hand. How Sebastian had an actual bedside manner considering who his mother was was a bit of a miracle. When he met his first wife, Amanda, the nurse had the scientific formal for iron on her right arm and a set doves taking flight on her left wrist, was sweet and unpredictable. She worked hard, had a bit of OCD and was so much fun. But when Eddward was born, something in the woman _snapped_. She was very keen on documenting every step of his development. Sebastian thought she was just being a fussy, over protective first time mom, but the knife to Eddward's head after a diaper change was a bit much.

But Allison was there every night Eddward was in the hospital, brought the child home with her, and raised him as best she could. Thankfully, the boy was an independent child. But sometimes, he was _too independent_ , his mother's free spirit shining through. Over time he learned to quell it to avoid a whipping or lecture from his _children should be seen and not heard_ grandmother. His father, when he wasn't working, encouraged him, though, much to Alison's dismay.

But finally out from under his grandmother's _tough love_ home, he was _free._ Peach Creek was a nice place with nice people. The cul-de-sac his parents had moved him to was full of kids his own age. There was a trailer park near by that he spent most of his elementary school and middle school years avoiding like the plague. He played and tried to make a quick buck off his neighbors with like named friends at their homes, the nearby park and in the center of their cul-de-sac.

However, sometime before eighth grade, a scam went horribly, terribly _wrong_. Seeking shelter from his _very angry_ neighbors, he and his friends _ran_ to his best friend's brother for help. The young man only helped himself into another round of hurting his brother. Eddward got a beating for his trouble in trying to help his friend. But their neighbors rallied to their defense, a trio of sisters from the trailer park taking up the rear and dealing the final blows against their much larger assailant.

Because of this, the kids realized that no matter who you were, _everyone_ deserved a friend. But for _one_ , the lesson wouldn't be retained.

* * *

Ed, Edd and Eddy were hitting up the mall for some clothes, lunch and candy before their high school careers began. All three Eds were on the freshman squads for three different sports teams at Peach Creek High. Football for Ed, swim team for Eddward and the wrestling team for Eddy. Eddy was having the hardest time adapting to his new status of being a team member because his brother's reputation as one of the state's top wrestlers proceeded him. Despite being an all around jerk, Terry Sampson was a championship wrestler with _several_ _unbroken_ records to his name. He should have gone to college on several scholarships, but his grades weren't up to par and the idea of _more_ school after high school was not an idea he liked _at all_. He barely graduated and moved to the coast, getting a job at the boardwalk's amusement park. Eddward's convinced he'll retire there, if such a thing could happen.

So when the boys run into a few of the upper classmen on the school's varsity wrestling team, Eddy's usual _devil may care_ cockiness falters.

"'Sup, Lil Sampson," Dominic, the reigning state champ sneers, as he and his teammates effectively block the Ed's path.

"Hey, Dom," Eddy mutters.

"What was that, Skipper?," Dominic asks, ice in his tone.

"Hey there, Captain," Eddy says with a lackadaisical air that Ed and Eddward _knew_ was a cover for a case of the _nerves._

"Mmhmm, much better, Shrimpy. Who're your friends?"

"Uh, Ed and Double D, this is Captain Jones. He's on the varsity wrestling team," Eddy says by way of introductions.

"Double D?," Dominic quips as his teammates snicker.

"My name is Eddward," Eddward replies coolly. He can't stand guys like Dominic. Jerks for the sake of being a jerk was a good way to get on his bad side. "But I spell it with two D's."

 _"Why?"_

"Why not?," Eddward shrugs.

"Check your friend," Dominic tells Eddy as he points a finger at Double D.

Eddward cocks a brow as Eddy sighs.

"Just be cool, Edd. _Please,"_ Eddy pleads.

Eddward rolls his eyes and goes to step around the group of tall teenagers in front of him, but Dominic stops him with a large hand to his chest.

"And what the fuck is with the hat?," he sneers as he _takes it off Eddward's head_.

And the varsity wrestling team found out how Edmond Hill got on the varsity football team by homecoming.

Swooping in to tackle the senior wrestler, he snatches the hat from Dominic and quickly puts it back on Eddward's head, but it's too late. The scar that slices his head nearly in half has been seen along with a mop of inky black curly locks. Along with _wide, angry icy blue_ eyes, the scar makes Eddward look like a cross between badass and something out a B rate action film where the hero is really a villain.

Eddward tugs the hat back on his head, but he's _shaking_ with _rage._

 _"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your damn hands to yourself?,"_ he screams as he stands over the older boy.

"And what are you gonna do about it, you freak?!," Dominic yells back as he goes to stand up.

A kick to the gut was the only answer he got to his question before Ed grabbed Eddward to hold him back from throttling the guy into oblivion.

"D, Edd, look at me!," Ed screams as he shakes Eddward by his shoulders after he's tugged the still kicking and screaming middle Ed away from the wrestling team.

"WHAT?!," Eddward screams.

Taking in the pleading look in Ed's hazel eyes calms Edd for the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry he did that, but I think you taught him a lesson," the tallest Ed sighed as he and Edd looked back at the group of boys checking Dominic over and giving Eddy whatfor over his friend.

But Dominic locked eyes with Eddward and the ravenette knew that _class was in session._

A few seconds later, Eddy stormed up to them.

"Thanks a lot, Sockhead," he seethed.

"What?!," Ed and Eddward said simultaneously.

"I've got clean up and laundry duty for the rest of the semester for that little stunt you pulled," Eddy said as he threw his hands up in the air and paced around.

"What a min," Ed said as he held up his hands in the _time out_ signal. "You're mad at _Edd_ , not the _jackass_ who put his hands on him for no good reason?!"

Ed's perceptiveness was always one of his most endearing and slightly creepy qualities. With Eddward's help, he had fine tuned it a bit and was no longer the absent minded lug he used to be. So an admonishment from him _meant something_. Still, Eddy was pissed.

"I told him to _be cool_ , you lug! But nooooo, he had to go and be a smart ass!"

"Removing myself from a group of neanderthals doesn't make me a _smart ass,_ Eddy," Eddward said coldly. "It just makes me smart. As the saying goes, _if your the smartest one in your circle, you need a bigger circle."_

Eddy bristled at Eddward's quote. Eddward was the smartest of the three of them and probably the smartest in the cul-de-sac, but he had an easy way of making everyone want to strive for better. But sometimes, in _Eddy's_ opinion, he could be too smart for his own good and too big for his purple britches.

"Then get the hell outta mine," Eddy said as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared Eddward down.

Eddward rose to his full height, 5'9 to Eddy's 5'5, and stared right back.

"EDDY!," Ed gasped.

"He thinks he's so much better than everyone. So how about he just practice what he preaches for once," Eddy sneered.

Eddward maintained a poker face as his heart _broke_.

"You were always so worried about what other people thought of you," Eddward sighed as he gathered his shopping bags from Ed. "Never once realizing that the people worth worrying over are, or in my case, _were_ the ones that truly cared. Enjoy being top dog, Eddy. May your reign be long and your fall mighty."

Then he walked away. And once again, he felt relieved at discarding a piece of his life away.


	2. Firsts

Word traveled fast in Peach Creek about Eddward Rockwell. The _trio_ of Eds was now a _duo_. Ed was so pissed at Eddy for taking the side of his wrestling teammates in the _fight_ Eddward had with Dominic, that he stopped speaking to him, too. And then there was the fact that Eddward's secret was now public knowledge. The cul-de-sac as a whole was surprised. The trio was tighter than the sockhat Eddward had always worn, but now they were as frayed as the seams of Big Ed's army jacket.

For the most part, everyone did their best to stay out of the drama, but it quickly became apparent that everyone was taking Eddward's and Big Ed's side in the matter. To sell out his old friend the way he did was tantamount to treason amongst his cul-de-sac neighbors.

Eddward was thankful that his neighbors hadn't harassed him about seeing his old scar as so many of their classmates and general busybodies like Lee and May had. Ed had a few words with May about it to the point that she cried. While Marie's torch of Eddward had become a candle, fire is still hot and the middle and oldest Kanker sister's rows over what was under his hat became legendary in the trailer park.

The day the sister's quarrel over him _left_ the trailer park was the start of many first for the indigo'd haired girl and the smartest Ed.

* * *

It was the day before the first day of school and Ed, Eddward, and Sarah were at the mall to help Sarah pick up a few last minute things for school and enjoy what was left of the summer. The two Eds were standing outside of Wet Seal when the Kankers walked up. Lee, catching Eddward off guard as he was too busy trying to solve a Rubix Cube on his phone to notice her walking into his space, attempted to swipe his hat off his head. Marie jumped into action and all Eddward felt was a breeze as the smallest Kanker tackled her sister to the ground.

"Damnit, Lee! I told you to leave him alone!," Marie screamed.

Eddward and Ed jumped back as May tried but failed to break her sisters apart as Marie was sitting on Lee's now ample chest, the offending hand pinned above her head and using her free hand to punch her sister in the face.

Recovering from the initial fright the sisters gave him, Eddward stepped in. Tugging Marie off Lee, he pulled her close and leaned back against the wall in front of the midpriced trendy store as Ed hauled Lee to her feet and sat her down on a bench right across from Eddward and Marie. May pulled some tissues and napkins from her purse to wipe up the blood pouring out of Lee's nose and went off on _both_ of her sisters.

 _"Both of you_ need to _quit it! NOW!_ If Double D wants to show off what's underneath his hat, _he will,_ Lee. But you need to _leave. him. alone._ And Marie, for the love of God, stop punching her in the face. It ain't gonna do nothing but piss her off," May fussed angrily as she wiped up Lee's face.

"If she'd leave him alone, _I wouldn't have to punch her in the fucking face!,"_ Marie screamed.

 _"Language,_ Marie," Eddward hissed at her. "And all three of you would do good to control your tempers."

"Like you did, D?," Lee snorted at him.

"I was _defending_ myself, Lee," Edd said harshly, cold blue eyes locking in on hot green. "And I _will not_ hesitate to do it again."

His tone was as cold as his eyes. Lee just gathered her bags and walked away.

"Sorry, Double D," May said softly as she ran to catch up with the oldest Kanker.

As the two sisters moved out of sight, Ed heaved a sigh as he leaned against the small wall behind the bench he was sitting on. Eddward relaxed his hold on Marie and that's when he noticed she was _shaking._

"Marie, are you okay?," he asked gently.

The Kanker just shook her head as she took a few shallow breaths.

"I'll be fine."

Eddward turned her to face him, placed his hands on her shoulders and put her at arm's length. As he gave her a once over, Ed said, "Dude, Marie. Your hand is bleeding."

Eddward sucked his teeth and pulled a package of tissues out of his back pocket as Marie looked her hand over. Lee's teeth had cut up Marie's knuckles and it looked as if a few old wounds had reopened. Gently dabbing the blood away, Eddward shook his head. Digging into the inside pocket of his zip up hoodie, he pulled out a small First Aid kit.

Cocking his head at the bench Ed was sitting on, he looked at the girl and said, _"Sit."_

Sighing Marie went to sit down. Ed tugged her into his lap to hold her still as Eddward went to work. A few tears later from the stinging alcohol, Marie was cleaned and bandaged up.

"Th-Thanks, D," she said softly as she looked at her well taken care of hand.

"You're welcome. Stop punching your sister."

Marie snorted.

"Sure thing, Doc."

* * *

To make sure the Kankers took some time to calm down, Ed invited Marie along their shopping excursion. Eddward figured it was better than Marie and Lee seriously hurting themselves and each other and agreed. Sarah was apprehensive, but didn't say anything considering that the reason the punk rock Kanker was there was because she stood up for Double D. The youngest Hill's crush on the smart Ed had waned over the years, but a defender of Eddward was a friend of hers.

Kevin and Nazz were also at the mall and as they grabbed Nibblers and sweet tea from Mrs Fields, they spotted the two Eds and their female companions. Eddward was snickering at Ed as Sarah rolled her eyes and Marie laughed.

"Huh?," Kevin mused to himself.

"What?," Nazz asked as she munched on her snack.

"Check it. Edd's hanging with _Marie,"_ Kevin said as he gestured to the group of teens across the way from where he and Nazz were sitting in the food court.

 _"Whoa,"_ Nazz breathed, teal eyes wide in shock.

 _"I know!,"_ Kevin snickered.

"Do you think...?," the blond asked.

"Dude, if _that_ happens it'll be a _miracle!,"_ Kevin laughed.

"Heh," Nazz grinned. "Good thing I believe in miracles."

"Say _what?!"_

"C'mon, they look cute together!"

"Yeah, I can see their wedding announcement now. _'Harvard genius marries his former stalker,'"_ Kevin scoffed.

"People change, Kev," Nazz said knowingly.

Kevin shook his head as he watched the small group of teens stop to chat with May before walking into another store as the wrestling team, their newest whipping boy in the middle of their sizable group came into the food court, Lee in tow.

"Don't I know it."


	3. About A Girl

"Give me your hand."

Eddward sighed as he slapped his hand on Marie's desk. The blue haired Kanker snickered as she pulled out her mini manicure kit. She took out an emery board and started to buff the dull natural shine out of Eddward's nails.

"Color?"

 _"Not red._ I'm not a harlot, Marie."

Marie out right giggled.

 _"Okay, okay._ I've got blue."

Eddward made a face.

"Black? You know, like your _soul_."

Smirk met grin.

"Black it is."

They were sitting in homeroom, semi paying attention to Channel One and the school's morning video announcements. School had been in session for two months and things had become _routine_. Eddward and Marie would share homeroom. Their teacher didn't do anything but take roll, so that left the morning to the students. Considering the room was also home to Eddward and Nazz's Algebra II class in second period, Eddward would usually review his homework and study the section the teacher would cover in class. The whole while, Marie, who sat next to him, would paint the nails on his left hand, freeing his right for taking notes and correcting his homework and occasionally hers.

It was the third week of school that she painted them red. Eddward never really paid attention to what she was doing so it was _lunch time_ when he noticed what she had done. Thankfully, they had lunch together and she brought a mini bottle of nail polish remover as she was going to do her own nails in study hall. She _fixed_ her _mistake_ as he finally figured out why everyone had been eyeing him strangely all day. More so than usual anyways.

When school started, he had a sit down with his coach, Dominic, and the wrestling coach. Rumor had it that Dominic had it out for the smart Ed boy after their _fight_ at the mall and the two men wanted to nip it in the bud. There was _zero tolerance_ for bullying at Peach Creek, and as the athletes were held to higher standards than the rest of the student populace for _behavior_ as well as grades, the two coaches were keen on their athletes leading by example. Bullying other athletes was verboten. Dominic _apologized_ , but the snide words, side ways looks, and _Mexican standoffs_ in the hallways would persist.

The cul-de-sac, Marie and May made sure that Eddward's hat was left alone. Sure, it was the worst kept secret at the school, but since it was Eddward's to tell, the kids let it be known that what was under his hat remained _unknown_.

Today, his nails were black and it was no _secret_ that he and Marie were becoming _very_ good friends. They hung out when he didn't have to work out with the swim team or either of them had a club meeting. She had taken up with the Art Club, while he had Chess and Robotics Club meetings and competitions. They would do homework and study together and were known to hit up the $3 movie house for classic movies and a day out of their respective homes.

Eddward's parents were always working and Marie couldn't stand to be around Lee unless she absolutely had to. Knowing May was tired of referring their spats, if her increased time with Ed or Sarah and Jimmy was any indication of anything, Marie would either hang out with Eddward or get on the bus to the city to explore her favorite art galleries and studios. Once Eddward found out that she was spending so much time alone, and why, he stuck out an olive branch. Despite their crazy childhood, they found common ground in standing up to Terry. From there, Eddward not only started to stand up for himself more and establish boundaries in his life as to who he wanted to deal with or not, Marie started to learn how to respect his and other people's space. After seeing Terry treat Eddy the way he did, the girl didn't have it in her to over step people's boundaries anymore.

She appreciated the olive branch and Eddward started to appreciate having her as a _friend_. She was quite intelligent and funny once you got to know her. But her near poverty stricken, scrappy young life led her to be tough, a laissez-faire mother led her to be wild. Where Eddward was quiet, she would be loud. His moodiness was broken by her sunshine. Together, they could be quite the force to be reckoned with.

For their friends and neighbors, it was quite the sight to behold. The huntress and her prey were now on familiar terms.

"You going to the game?," Marie asked as she waved her mini electric fan over Eddward's nails.

Eddward sighed.

 _"Maybe."_

Eddward had only been to the first home and away games of the football season to support Big Ed, but since he wasn't a _fan_ of the sport _per se_ , he never made much of an effort to go beyond that despite everyone else in the cul-de-sac going.

But this was the first game against Lemon Brook this season. Considering they were cross town _and_ district rivals, it was the second biggest game only to homecoming and the game they played in Lemon Brook's stadium. Eddward knew that this game was a _must attend,_ but he had had a long week. Midterms _and_ homecoming was coming. The Robotics Club was always on hand to make sure all the floats for the parade were ready to go. Between helping out with that and studying for his midterms, he wasn't all that sure if he should go to the game or take the time to take a break as he wouldn't get another one until Thanksgiving break.

"C'mon, Edd. You gotta," Marie pleaded. "And I have it on good authority that all the clubs are canceling their meetings on Friday so everyone can rest up and go."

Eddward pursed his lips in thought and Marie smiled. She knew that not having any obligations to attend to Friday afternoon would give him the break he'd been wanting, thus freeing him up for the game.

"And I hear the big guy's playing varsity."

"What?!"

Marie nodded as she layered on a second coat of color.

"This is just a test run, though."

"Why didn't he tell me!?"

Marie just shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to worry you."

Eddward shuddered as he ran his free hand down his face. His standing _tiff_ with Dominic had put Ed in a bit of a compromising position. Being a freshman meant he was going to get hazed by the upper classmen anyways. But as Eddward's friend who had stood up for him against Dominic, that meant that the tall Ed was to be treated as badly as the bullies wanted to treat Eddward themselves, _but couldn't,_ as his swim team teammates had no problems with him and actually thought his standing up to the head wrestler was _cool._ At least _on the field,_ Ed could take the hits that wanted to be dealt out in the halls and the cafeteria.

Not only did he _take them,_ he _dealt out_ a few himself. And it _did_ worry Eddward. Ed only broken his nose and jammed a couple of fingers, but the hits were getting harder and he had the bruises to prove it. But he kept on truckin.' The coach had taken notice and moved him from the freshman to the JV squad, but being on the varsity team would be _HUGE_. Ed would have to get the respect that everyone involved in the situation knew that Ed and Eddward deserved. If he held up during the game, the bullies would have to stand down.

"Okay, I'll go."

Marie cocked a blue eyebrow. The curtains would never match the drapes, but at least the window finishings would match.

"Wanna walk over together?"

"Absolutely. And make sure we _all_ get good seats."

Marie cracked a grin as she recapped the black polish on her desk.

"We'll have the best ones in the house."

* * *

The game was a nail biter. For every point Peach Creek put up, Lemon Brook met with a field goal or two point conversion. Ed played on the first string all during the first and halfway through the second quarter. He took a hard hit and the coach made him sit out until half time. But it was during the second half of the game, that Ed solidified himself with the team. Kevin was brought in as first string QB's arm was hurting him a bit. He played tennis in the spring and between his throws and tackles his _tennis elbow_ would act up something fierce. Kevin was the best freshman QB the coach had seen in a long while, but because the current QB was being scouted, he only put the redhead in after the current guy would bow out.

Kevin and Ed had been playing football together since middle school and made a good team. Ed's blocks would give Kevin the time and space he needed to get the ball down the field. And Peach Creek won by two touchdowns because the two neighbors worked so well together.

After the game, the cul-de-sac and May waited in the parking lot for Kevin and Ed to come out of the locker room. They were all headed to Rolf's for an after party as they were all under classmen and the upper classmen would _never_ invite them out to their parties because _reasons_. The farmer had promised Ed cuddle time with the chickens and everyone else pizza, sodas, music, a bonfire and s'mores.

The redheads were welcomed with many cheers, high fives and hugs. But they also had news of their own.

"The big guy here got invited to L'Cole's party," Kevin said with a smirk as they all made the near half a mile walk back to the cul-de-sac.

L'Cole was the captain of the varsity cheer squad. Even though Nazz was on the JV squad, her interactions with the head cheerleader were very few because of her underclassman status.

"Ya goin?," Sarah asked softly as they all stopped walking and just _stared_ at Kevin and Ed after Kevin dropped the bomb of the semester.

"Nah," Ed said with an eye roll. "They're only doing it because we did so well tonight. And I bet they won't even talk to me Monday."

Kevin had to agree. The few get togethers the team would have where _everyone_ was invited, were _very_ low key and _short_. Underclassmen were considered nuisances at best and _babies_ at worst. For some of the juniors and seniors, their shenanigans were just too risky to involve anyone who couldn't _vote_ let alone _drive._

The only exception seemed to be Dominic's _obsession_ with Eddward.

"Are you sure, Ed?," the raven asked his friend.

The entire group turned wide eyes on him.

"What? I'm only saying that while Kevin has been extended a _hand_ in a manner of speaking from the beginning, Edmond, your chance at being _in_ with _them_ as it were, would be _tonight._ To _not_ go would be _rude,_ at least," he explained with a shrug.

"And they _haven't_ been _rude,_ D?," his tall friend asked.

"Be that as it may..."

"I'm gonna keep it on the field," Ed said firmly and walked ahead. He had chickens to cuddle.

May ran to catch up with him and when she grabbed his arm, he offered his _hand_.

Marie and Eddward turned to each other with wide eyes.

 _"Why not?,"_ Eddward snickered as he offered his hand to Marie.

She placed it on her shoulder and her free arm around his waist and they walked after their friend and her sister. And their affections for each other _grew_.

Kevin cocked a brow. Nazz just giggled as she took his arm and they along with Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny and Sarah strolled after their friends.

"Miracle?," Nazz grinned.

"Miracle," came Kevin's near awestruck reply.


	4. Strange Developments

**Author's Note: I have OFFICIALLY removed** ** _everything_** **that was Just A Friend from my Doc Manger on here, thus making more room for** ** _this story_** **and other random shenanigans. Yay! That said, sorry I'm not pushing this one out like I've done my other stories. It's just that I'm not used to writing R!Edd and I really wanna do the guy justice so just bear with me please! Thanks! LOVE YOU!**

 _Thanksgiving_

"How long is she gonna be here?"

Marie was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island at Eddward's house. He was helping his step mom as best he could to prepare the family meal for the Thanksgiving holiday. While he and his parents would have rather had a small meal at home or gone into the city for a mini family getaway, his grandmother managed to guilt his father into hosting her and some poor wayward girl from her church. Sophia and Eddward saw right through her scheme and each was furious with his father for acquiescing to Addison's passive aggressive demand. But the plan was made and now they had to deal with it. So Eddward was up to his elbows in pastry and cookie dough. His fury sparked his sweet tooth and since he was stuck at home, might as well make some pie.

 _"Hopefully,_ only through Saturday morning. She does have church on Sunday morning and she can't possibly miss it."

Marie snickered at his sarcasm. But her tone softened when she saw the rage still dancing in his eyes as he pounded the pie dough for another blueberry pie.

"I'm sorry, E."

"It's okay," Eddward sighed.

"I can _stop by,_ you know," Marie said with a sly grin.

Eddward smirked but shook his head no and Marie giggled. The two _friends_ new thing to do was flirt with each other when they were around people who either knew about their pasts and had suspicions that they were dating. If his grandmother saw Marie, considering what she knew about their pasts, she'd _flip_. The Kanker wasn't good enough for her grandson, but God forbid he ever make his own decisions about who _he_ should _want_ to date.

Ever since Eddward was a small boy, his eyes _wandered_ across the universe. When it came to _intimate_ persuasions, he was just as apt to look at a _boy_ with the same longing he looked at a girl. His grandmother noticed this fairly quickly and did her best to nip it in the bud. Snide remarks were made about men who acted in _any way_ she deemed _unmanly_. "Little boys don't do that," was heard often around her home. So Eddward, dutifully obedient, remained quiet, but made sure to keep his wandering eyes _still._

In middle school, his eyes started wandering again. But his father had a plethora of books, scientific and medical journals on what made human beings what they were. And now, at 15, he was starting to figure _things_ out. But his grandmother was still very adamant, even if it was a in a very passive aggressive manner, about him _behaving_ as _she thought_ he _should._ Thus the visit and her bringing the girl along with her.

"What are _you_ doing for the holiday?," he asked.

If Marie was offering to stop by, that meant she and her sisters were staying in town. But considering that she and May were still at odds with Lee over him and his broken relationship with Eddy, the holiday was bound to be a tense one.

"Staying at Ed's," she shrugged.

Eddward nodded.

Ever since the football game against Lemon Brook, May and Marie would spend the night at the Hill's in Sarah's room if they needed to get away. It became their safe haven away from the trailer park, their sister _and Eddy._

"Hide your makeup," he smirked and Marie rolled her eyes.

Sarah had taken to the two younger Kankers rather well, and while May was always down for a makeover courtesy of the cul-de-sac's resident spit fire, it wasn't Marie's cup of tea. When Sarah saw how she came to do her own makeup, she wanted to learn and _help_. Now, Marie will either do her makeup at school or wake up early and sneak over to Eddward's. And Sarah still wouldn't take the hint. It was tragically adorable.

About five minutes later, Eddward's door bell and door are both being pounded on. Eddward quickly washes his hands and Marie smirks and grabs her soda as she goes to stand in the kitchen doorway as the swimmer storms to the door. Whoever is on the other side is about to get a read down from the raven on how one announces themselves at a closed door.

"Can I help you?!," he asks tersely when he opens the door.

"Oh, my God! Thank God, you're home. You gotta hide me, Dude," Kevin said frantically as he bounced from foot to foot on Eddward's front porch.

"What? _Why_ do _I_ have to hide you?"

 _"Bridget."_

 _"Get in here,"_ Eddward hissed as he grabbed the redhead by his collar, pulled him inside and locked the door.

Marie quickly bounds in to the living room, puts her soda on a coaster on the coffee table and she and Eddward then start to close the blinds and drapes at all the windows in the living and dining rooms. Kevin settles on the couch and puts his face in his hands with an aggravated sigh. Eddward turns on the one lamp in the front window. It was a hint to his parents that he was home and not in the front of the house and something the family always did to deter burglars.

"Kitchen. Now," he whispers as he leads the way to the kitchen, Marie and Kevin on his heels.

The doorway to the kitchen is far enough away from the living room window that no one will see that anyone was in it from the front of the house. He drew the blinds closed over the kitchen sink and Kevin prayed no one could see through them from the backyard.

"Don't worry," Marie said when she spotted him eyeballing the window as she grabbed him a soda from the fridge. "If she comes through the back, _everything_ on Rolf's farm will hear her."

Kevin sighed and accepted this bit of news with some reservations. Rolf's farm was _always_ noisy.

"And I don't take to kindly to trespassers," Eddward said as he whacked his rolling pin across a freshly floured palm.

Kevin snickered.

"You're gonna run her off with a rolling pin?"

"Says the boy who's _hiding_ at _my house_ from her. Why didn't you go home, Kevin?," Eddward asked as he went back to making his pie.

"My mom's home. As far as she knows, I'm hanging at Frank's, and I _was_ , but the bitch followed me back this way."

Marie and Eddward groaned. They both knew Mrs Barr would let the girl in for _at least_ 30 minutes before kicking her out, but with the holiday upon the country, Kimberly Barr was up to her elbows in preparing her own family's Thanksgiving dinner and would lose track of time. Most anyone else in the cul-de-sac wouldn't be able to hide Kevin for however long he needed it on a holiday because of family curfews. Knowing that Eddward was always willing, usually able and his parents didn't have a _lights out_ policy, he was Kevin's first stop.

 _"She followed you?!,"_ Marie asked. "From _where?"_

"Prolly Marcie Bank's. I know she lives up the street from Frank," Kevin shrugged as he opened his soda.

"I thought they hated each other," Eddward said as he put his pie dough in the pan and started to fill it with his special blueberry glaze.

 _"They do,"_ Marie said. "But they both want Kev here so I'm sure they're willing to work together on _that_ goal."

Kevin groaned and hid himself in an arm fort but now Eddward was even more confused.

"If they _both want him,_ as you say, Marie," he asked as he weaved the pie dough in a delicate crisscross pattern across the pie plate, "why would they _both_ try to get Bridget with him?"

Marie sighed. Time to let loose some girly secrets.

"Whoever grabs him, gives gossip to the loser _first_. Loser gets to live through the winner."

Eddward made a face.

"Well, that doesn't sound like it'll work out well."

"Didn't say it was a _perfect_ plan. Just that that is how things work," Marie shrugged before tossing her soda into the trash can and letting loose a _loud_ burp.

Eddward made another face and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Kevin came out of his arm fort as Marie burped and looked at them both curiously. It still amazed him how close they had gotten considering their pasts. Sure, he was as close to Eddward as anyone else in the cul-de-sac in the year or so that they all came together to save The Ed's, _Eddy specifically,_ from Eddy's brother. They had gotten a bit closer in the few months since everyone had chosen sides in the Eddy vs Eddward fight. But it was _nothing_ like what Eddward and Marie had. The Raven and the Bluenette were _close_. Even closer than he and Nazz. But Kevin couldn't get a read on whether they were dating or not.

 _No one could._

A moment later, a small knock was heard from the door. All three teens jumped and when they all recovered from their sudden scare, Eddward looked as cross as ever.

"Sink. Now," he ordered as he wiped his hands on a dish towel and went to the door.

Kevin and Marie hurried to the sink, which was away from the doorway and held their breath.

Eddward groaned as he peeked through the peephole and Marie rolled her eyes. She knew that groan meant he had a _very_ unwelcome visitor at the door. Considering the situation, she actually hoped it was Bridget as he always hated talking to Lee or any members of the wrestling team Lee or Eddy would send to he or Ed's house to walk Marie home. Because he and Ed were never sure of their intentions, they always did it themselves, but they knew the fallout was the same; a Kanker screaming match that would last half the night. Kevin just held his breath.

"Hello, _Bridget_ ," Eddward said loudly, alerting his more welcome guests to their intruder.

"Hey, Edd. Is Kevin here? I just want to ask him some questions about our Spanish assignment and I can't seem to find him _anywhere,"_ the overly flirtatious blond said.

"No, he isn't. Have a good evening."

Before the girl could say anything more, he slammed the door in her face and went back into the kitchen. Marie and Kevin sighed with relief when his shadow darkened the doorway. Kevin outright hugged him.

"Thanks, Dude. I owe you one," Kevin murmured into his shoulder.

"Think nothing of it. I _understand."_

 _"Hey!,"_ Marie protested with a pout.

Eddward snickered as he patted Kevin's back. And the touch was so soothing for the redhead, he didn't move until Eddward set him aside so he could wash his hands again and get started on his next baking project.

"What did you _do_ to her?," Eddward asked as Kevin and Marie settled down to watch Eddward bake chocolate chip cookies.

All anyone knew, was that after homecoming, Bridget Wilson set her sights on the redhead and hadn't let up.

Kevin sighed.

"Asked to borrow a pencil."

Before he went home that night, Eddward gave Kevin two packs of pencils.


	5. UnThankful

Eddward leaned back in his chair and smirked. The poor girl sitting next to his grandmother had her head bowed and was fiddling with the cloth napkin in her lap. His father had his face in his hands. And Sophia and Allison Rockwell were _seething at each other._

"Do you _really think_ that I don't see through your little game, Allison?," Sophia asked, voice laced with ice and venom.

 _"Excuse me?,"_ Allison gasped. She was more in shock that Sophie had called her by her first name and not her usual formal name as she usually did than she was that the woman had saw right through her.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, you old bag -"

"SOPHIA!," Sebastian retorted. His mother _was_ out of line, but she was still _his mother._

"I'm going to say what _everyone_ here is thinking," Sophia replied as she threw her napkin on the table, sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Allison here thinks that Eddward should _date_ this young woman. A poor young soul who _'made a mistake.'_ (she put air quotes around the phrase, _made a mistake)_ LaTasha, what you did was what young people have been doing _since the beginning of time_. I'm sorry there was no one to actually help you with proper sexual education resources. But keeping that fetus shouldn't be the price it pays in order for you to redeem yourself in the eyes of a society that doesn't really care. The absolute best thing you can do is put it up for adoption and _live your life_.

And Allison, you should feel ashamed of yourself for thinking that your _fifteen year old_ grandson should play _daddy_ to a child that isn't his. Just because it will be biracial doesn't mean you can attach any white person to it and think it's going to fix things. _My son_ will not be a father until _he chooses to be."_

"I want to keep my baby, though," LaTasha said quietly as she kept her eyes down and on her belly and not on the woman who had addressed her. Eddward was sure an admonishment from his grandmother on her _behavior_ was coming.

Eddward looked at the girl curiously. Her brown eyes were wet with tears. She didn't have the pregnancy _glow_. There were dark circles under her eyes, that when he had first laid eyes on her, looked like healing bruises, even now, because of her dark complexion, he wasn't too sure how much of it was recovering from a bad fight and how much of it was from being _tired._

Sophia sighed.

"Then keep it."

 _"It's_ a girl."

"Oh, _congratulations,_ my dear girl," Allison said, brightening up after Sophia's read down.

Sophia just rolled her eyes and downed a couple of gulps of her red wine.

But LaTasha narrowed her eyes at the old woman.

"My auntie was right. You're nothing but a busy body. I have a _boyfriend_. Just because he isn't some hotshot doesn't mean that he's a nobody. He actually has _a job,_ too."

Eddward knew that last comment was directed at him and he laughed. The girl looked at him in shock.

"I _just_ turned 15, LaTasha. My prospects are few and I'm a bit too busy with school and extra curriculars at the moment to _work."_

"Then _why...,"_ the girl wondered.

"Probably thought mother and father here would _help,"_ Eddward shrugged.

"Like _hell,"_ Sophia snipped as she poured herself a glass of wine.

Sebastian groaned and Allison _clutched her pearls._

"And why not?," Allison asked in what Eddward knew to be _feigned_ shock, but her voice was elevated and her tone was _tight._

"Not my kid, not my responsibility," Sophia shrugged as she swirled her wine glass in her hand. "Especially a child forced into my care by a busy body looking to gain points with an invisible man in the sky, who, if I'm not mistaken, would think such actions were _prideful_. If you _really_ want to help this young woman, you'll find her _and her boyfriend resources_ to _help them_. Trying to break up a happy family because it doesn't fit your paradigm is _cruel."_

"I just want you to reach your full potential, dear," Allison said in a soft voice, but Eddward felt the condescension in her tone in his _bones._

"Then leave her alone to do it, Grandmother," Eddward said coldly.

All eyes snapped on him. Sophie smirks and raises her glass to him. His father looks _proud_. LaTasha smiles in relief. And Allison glares _murdeously_ at her grandson.

"Like your _parents_ did, Eddward?"

"I think they did a pretty good job," the boy said simply.

Sebastian sighed in relief. So much parental guilt lifted off his shoulders at his son's words. He had spent so much of the boy's life _working,_ that he was afraid Eddward would be resentful because he had missed out on so much. Apparently, his moody teenage son was just another kid trying to navigate his new place in life, but didn't begrudge how and why he was where he was.

"Well, I beg to differ. Children need guidance _at all times_. Idle time is the devil's playground."

"Who said I was _idle?_ I had plenty to do and people to do it with."

Allison just sucked on her dentures and shook her head in disdain. LaTasha looked at her incredulously.

"Wow, you are a piece of work, Sister Rockwell. I have consistently told you that I'm doing just fine. These people have told you to back off of me and their son. _He_ told you to back off. When are you going to respect people as much as you demand that they respect you!?"

Allison looked at the girl coldly.

"When they actually start acting respectable."

"That's it!," Sebastian shouted. "Mother, I'm calling your pastor to come get you. LaTasha, do you have anyone you would rather travel home with? I'd rather she not stress you out than she already has considering your condition."

"What?!," Allison asked hotly.

"Your _pastor_ will be coming to get you, Mother," Sebastian said coldy.

"He _can't._ He's with his _family,"_ she hissed at her son.

Sebastian cocked a brow.

"You should consider the feelings of _yours_ as much as you do _his,"_ he said as he stood and made his way to the kitchen to make the phone call.

"LaTasha?," Sophia asked.

"Can I call my boyfriend? He's only in Lemon Brook with _his_ family," the girl said softly.

"Are you _sure?,"_ Eddward asked as he tried to rub his eyes as inconspicusly as possible.

 _"I'm sure,"_ LaTasha smiled. "I'm just _really_ tired. And dark eye circles run in the family."

Smirk met apologetic pout. _Whoops!_

Eddward nodded and said, "Follow me, please," as he stood and left his stepmother and grandmother alone in the dining room to duke it out.

* * *

Hoarse whispers were heard as Eddward handed his cell phone over to LaTasha. He ran to his room to grab his wallet and jacket and to give the girl some privacy.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes," LaTasha said happily as she handed Eddward his phone back.

The boy nodded and offered her dessert while she waited. They both got a slice of peach pie while Sebastian cleaned up the dinner dishes. Eddward and Sophia had everything from dinner cleaned up and put away before they sat down to eat.

"Pastor Johnson will be here in an hour," Sebastian said as he grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"I'll be leaving in about ten minutes," LaTasha reported.

"And I'll be heading to Ed's," Eddward sighed as he leaned back on his barstool. This whole day had been _exhausting._

"Thank you for hosting me, though," LaTasha said shyly.

"You're welcome," Eddward said as he squeezed her shoulder. His father hummed in agreement from the kitchen sink. "Sorry that Grandmother tried to ruin your life."

LaTasha just shook her head.

"My mom's _convinced_ that I'm just gonna fuck this all up." She quickly looked apologetically at the amazed faces of the man and boy in front of her as she dropped the harsh swear word. "Oops. Sorry."

Eddward and Sebastian just snickered.

"We get it," Sebastian said. "And I think that as long as you keep your options and hands open to help, you'll be ok."

"I am," LaTasha sighed. "The baby won't be here until April and I'll be in school until she comes. Then I'll do summer school to catch up."

"What about a job?," Eddward asked. He wasn't trying to be spiteful about her initial comment towards him over dinner. He was concerned that the cost of raising a child would be one she couldn't afford and that her future child shouldn't have to pay it herself.

"I'm working _now_. Me and John work together. That's how we met. I'll just take a the rest of the school year and summer off to take care of her and school and go back in the fall."

"You can _do_ that?!"

Eddward was beyond shocked. To leave a job for nearly six months and then be allowed back was a very new idea to him.

"I work at Burger King. Like they're gonna tell me I can't come back," she snickered.

"Next time I come to town, I want a Whopper," the boy told her as he booped her nose and the doorbell rang.

"You've got it, Edd. And thanks again, Mr Rockwell."

"You're welcome, LaTasha. Good luck."

Eddward escorted her to her boyfriend's jalopy and headed to his friend's.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ed, Eddward, Sarah, Jimmy, May and Marie all headed to the park to catch the one city bus that came through Peach Creek on its holiday route. They were headed to the mall to watch movies and do some early Christmas shopping. They heard Allison complaining _loudly_ to her pastor about how _ungrateful_ her family was. The man apologizing to Sebastian for her _un_ Christian like behavior over the most _thankful_ time of year shut her up. But she actually gave her grandson _the bird_ as they pulled away.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandmother," he called to her with a wave as they rode away.

Then he grabbed Marie's hand, thankful that he at least had his friends to spend some honest _family_ time with.


	6. Hits And Misses

**Author's Note: Heeeeeey. Hi. Soooooo, how are you? Please don't be mad at me! I KNOW I haven't updated in FOREVER, considering my usual update schedule is every day or so when I start a new multichapter story. But The Alphas are new to me and I want to get R!Edd as in canon as possible so bear with me. This chapter is gonna be a bit longer to make up for my absence and hopefully things will get moving along in a way that I can get back into updating properly. Or at least the level you all expect out of me. Especially myself.**

 **Love you!**

* * *

 _New Year's Eve_

"C'mon, Marie!," May yelled at her sister from their trailer's tiny front porch.

Ed and Eddward were both walking in circles trying to keep warm as May bounced from foot to foot. About a minute later, Marie exited the trailer smelling of cigarette smoke and coughing. Eddward sighed as he fished out one of the cough drops he had taken to carrying with him and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered sadly.

"What took you so long?," Ed asked.

"Lee was fucking with my shit is all. I'm fine."

"That _cough_ says otherwise, Marie," Eddward said with concern in his blue eyes as he held his hand out for her to help her down the stairs.

May just jumped on Ed's back and they made their way back to the cul-de-sac.

* * *

Nazz was throwing her annual New Year's Eve party, the two younger Kanker sisters would be staying the night with her for the rest of the winter break. Mrs Kanker wanted her daughters home for Christmas, no friends, no boyfriends. Lee was the only one with an _official_ boyfriend at the moment. Ever since Labor Day weekend, Eddy was at the trailer being a nuisance to May and Marie. When he wasn't around, Lee was being passive aggressive to May and all out aggressive to Marie. Blowing cigarette smoke in her face was her latest tactic. Being 18, she could smoke, but as the oldest freshman at PCH, the habit didn't make her look as cool as she thought it would. It didn't stop her, though, either.

The day after Christmas, Eddy was back and the sisters called their friends for help. They spent as much time as they could away from home, holding on until the New Year's Eve. Then they would go back to their regular schedule of staying the night at Ed's or Nazz's as they waited for Mrs Kanker to put Lee and thus, _Eddy,_ out or move out themselves.

After they arrived, the girls set up in the guest room and then headed back to the party, never leaving their Ed's sides. While Ed and May's interactions were definitely friendly, Eddward and Marie were downright affectionate. It was something that Kevin had noticed when he hid at Eddward's house the day before Thanksgiving and in watching them since then. Light hand holding, gentle nose and forehead kisses and nuzzles, hugs, whispers and smirks and the occasional giggle from Marie or chuckle from Eddward. Eddward would walk Marie to class, arm possessively around her shoulder, and a glare to anyone who glanced their way. Dominic got the _death_ glare at least three times a day.

Tonight was no different. Once the Ed's and their Kanker's took the couch, Marie was practically in Eddward's lap, May cuddled close to Ed's side.

"Countdown time, guys!," Nazz yelled as she ran from the kitchen into the living room.

Her friends were gathered around the TV and she handed Kevin the bottle of sparkling peach cider she went into the kitchen for.

"Stand back," he warned her as he popped the cork on the fizzy drink and blushed at the round of applause the kids gave him.

Nazz gathered up the plastic champagne flutes her mother had purchased for her daughter's party before heading to the city for a one of the many parties that abounded in the area that was for _adults only_.

"What are we toasting to?," Marie asked when Nazz handed her her drink.

"The _new_ year," Edd said matter of factly.

Marie shot him a look and he shrugged with a smirk.

Ed leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed as his brow furrowed in thought.

"What's up, Shnook'Ums?," May asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about we toast to new beginnings? _Real ones,"_ he said thoughtfully.

Eddward could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant so much more than what he was letting on, but wasn't ready to say anything. So he made a mental note to ask him about it later. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to not help his best friend sort through his thoughts a bit.

"To fresh starts."

Ed's eyes lit up.

"To fresh starts," he repeated with a grin.

The teens grabbed their drinks and counted down to the New Year with Ryan Seacrest. At midnight, May gave Ed a kiss on the cheek as he cuddled her closer to his side, Jimmy and Sarah squeezed the life out of each other, Johnny blew his noisemaker as Rolf covered his ears, Kevin grabbed Nazz and pulled her into his lap as he gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and she responded by giggling and kissing him just as hard back.

Then they all turned when they heard a _moan._

Everyone's heads snapped to see Marie in Eddward's lap, the two teens were wrapped up in each other's arms, engaging in a passionate kiss that Eddward seemed to be _very_ in charge of. Marie had one hand wrapped around his shoulders, the other under his beanie, the tight grip in his hair was driving him on and trying to help the bluenette hold on to what little of reality she seemed to still be in at the moment.

But eventually, they had to _breathe._

"Happy New Year, Marie," Eddward grinned.

Marie looked as _stunned_ as everyone else in the room.

"Uh huh."

A heartbeat later, Marie was dragging Eddward into the kitchen. Everyone looked at Ed, who just shrugged.

Marie pushed Eddward into the laundry room and when he turned to face her, she was red, shaking, and downright _frazzled_.

"Marie?"

"You kissed me!"

"I did," Eddward said gently trying to figure out why _one kiss_ would have the girl so wound up.

 _Especially since she kissed him back._

"In front of _everyone!"_

"Well, we couldn't just _leave_ at a moment like that."

 _"Eddward_."

"I'm sorry. I was just engaging in the tradition," he smiled.

"Do. Not."

"At least not til later _this_ year."

 _"Edd!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Scared violet met soft sky blue._

Then he frowned.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you, mon cheri," he said quietly as he drew her into a hug. "I just thought the sentiment would be -"

"I like you, too, you walking thesaurus," she murmured into his chest.

Eddward snickered, then sighed.

"Then why are we hiding in Nazz's laundry room?"

"I just need to know what this means," she said quietly as she stepped back and leaned on the washing machine.

Eddward took the same stance against the dryer. He had grown fond of Marie over the last few months. To spend more time with her was one of his New Year's Resolutions. While a piece of him told him that he should have _told_ _her_ _that,_ the nose nuzzle he got at midnight turned the spark that lit the day he had to pull her off of Lee at the mall into a smoldering little fire.

 _He had to kiss her. Really kiss her._

"What do you say to us being in an exclusive relationship?"

"What?"

A snicker and an eye roll later, and Marie is as red the bottle of Gain Apple Mango Tango on Nazz's washing machine. But Eddward held out his hand and Marie quickly took it into her own.

"Marie JoAnne Kanker, will you go out with me?"

Gaped tooth smirk met school girl shy smile.

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Want a soda?"

* * *

The cul-de-sac's newest couple was welcomed with open arms, while Ed seemed to rip he and May apart.

After a long talk with Eddward, studying a few medical journals and even more books, all on human sexuality, the tallest Ed made what his mother said was the smartest decision for his sex life.

He was asexual and May was crushed. What she thought was just him being shy and taking things slow, was him being friendly as that was who he was. But she'd never get anything out of him beyond that. And there was no one to blame. But she spent more time at Nazz's than she used to and wouldn't talk to Ed for weeks.

Considering that Eddy, Dominic and the rest of the wrestling team still had it out for Eddward and anyone associated with them, Marie was scared that her sister pushing Ed away would make her vulnerable to some sort of attack. Or at least a pawn in one on Eddward.

"You're more worried about your precious boyfriend than you are about _me!,"_ May screamed at her during lunch one day.

"Yeah, because the fact that my sister could get hurt by the _wrestling team_ just never crossed my mind," Marie retorted.

Marie's concerns were justified, though. Brian Thompson had decided that it seemed that Ed and May were no longer close, he could swoop in and it _terrified_ Marie. The creepy junior had had his eyes on May since she stepped on campus and it all skeeved Marie and Nazz out. But out from under Ed's protective wings, May might as well have been in the lion's den. Kevin, Rolf and Eddward all promised to keep an eye on her.

But they couldn't be _everywhere._

* * *

May would take her science classes at the jr high. Her mother fought for her to join her sisters at the high school, despite her science grades dragging her GPA down. She had had her daughters all together since Marie was in second grade. Lee got held back in first grade, so Marie was able to join her, and May skipped kindergarten completely. Having two older sisters at home to help prepare her for school helped. But as more classes were added, Lee or May would struggle. Lee caught up, until jr high. Repeating seventh grade, but getting ahead enough to skip the eighth grade and join her sisters at the high school plus a late birthday, made her the oldest freshman PCH had ever seen. Then May just couldn't grasp the concepts of science like she did with everything else. So she'd head to the jr high by cab after lunch.

It was a typical Taco Tuesday and Eddward was poking at his taco salad.

"How this passes for a salad is truly amazing," he mused.

Kevin and Ed snickered and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, have you guys seen May?," Marie asked as she walked up to the table.

When the boys shook their heads in the negative, her brow furrowed.

"Maybe she's just running late," Eddward said as he moved his bag off the seat next to him and she sat down.

When Johnny walked up, Eddward asked him the same question Marie had just asked as he knew Johnny and May had History together before lunch.

"She left early," he replied as he sat down with his pizza boat and a milk.

"WHAT?!," the rest of the table screamed at him.

"Hey, hey! Don't jump on me! I'm just the messenger! The office called and said her cab was there and she needed to leave," he replied as he put his hands up defensively.

"But she isn't supposed to leave til after lunch!," Marie cried, shaking as she looked around the lunchroom, terrified that someone had kidnapped her sister.

"She didn't have a field trip or anything?," Kevin asked.

Eddward shook his head as Marie started to cry.

"We need to go to the office," the redhead said as he stood and went to put his things in the trash.

Marie met them all at the lunch room door and she and Eddward led their friends to the school's front office for answers.


	7. Rescue Me

**Author's Note: TRIGGER WARNING-RAPE**

When the teens got to the office, the secretary, vice principal and May's counselor were _frantic._ When Marie asked what the deal was on finding her sister, the head secretary threw her hands in the air.

"Apparently, one of the student office helpers didn't properly check the list," Ms Davis _seethed._

The woman was _fuming_. They were missing a student, May's regular cab did _not_ come to pick the girl up until the teens walked in the office as was the usual plan and the jr high hadn't seen her either.

"Who was the office helper?," Kevin asked.

"Tammy Franklin."

The kids _froze._ Tammy was _Dominic's_ girlfriend.

"Where is she now?," Edd asked as calmly as he could.

"In detention. The principal is having lunch with the superintendent today and she wants to speak to her when she gets back, but there ain't no way in hell, Mr James is letting her out to get whatever story she needs straight for fucking up like this."

Johnny gave a small snicker at the short woman's swear word, but she still frowned.

"Sorry about that kids, but I'm so mad I could _spit._ Tammy knows better. Someone _had to have_ put her up to this," the woman said as she pulled some files together and tried to figure out where the hell May could possibly be.

Then the bell rang and as the hall and office filled with students, Eddward noticed Eddy, Dominic and a few of the other members of the wrestling team leaning on the wall facing the office. A couple of the guys were _grinning_ maliciously at the group of teens trying to figure out what happened to May. The two old friends turned enemies locked eyes and seconds later, Eddward found himself hoisting Eddy up off the floor by his throat.

"I know your bitch ass has something to do with that _empty_ cab sitting outside right now! TALK!" he screamed at the shrimpy wrestler.

As soon as Eddward had come out of the office, the wrestling team went on the defensive. But Eddward was faster. That didn't stop Dominic, though and as soon as he raised his fist to Eddward, Rolf tackled him to the ground, laid waste to his face with a fist of his own before sitting on him.

Between Eddward actually _cursing_ at him and seeing his captain get knocked down, Eddy knew he was screwed.

"I don't know, D! Damn! Put me down!"

Ed casually walked up to the wall his old friend's back was to and leaned on it with his hands in his pockets. He seemed cool, calm, and collected, but his hazel eyes were blazing with a fire that Eddward hadn't seen since he got a pebble in his shoe. And somehow, _this fire,_ was blazing hotter and brighter than that one _ever_ did.

"It'd be a shame if your mom knew what was in your closet," he said quietly, head cocked in Eddy's general direction.

Eddy paled and went limp in Eddward's hand.

"Look, look! Let's not get too hasty here, guys! I just know the guys said she was gonna get a little joyride today."

"Where?!," Marie hissed.

"I DON'T KNOW!," the short Edd screamed as he continued to struggle under Eddward's tight grip.

When Lee walked up and saw the cab outside, Eddward holding her boyfriend up against the wall by his throat and Rolf _sitting_ on a busted up Dominic, she knew something was up.

 _"What the hell, D?,"_ she sighed as she tried to wrestle Eddy away from him.

But Marie knocked her on her ass and then sat on her chest.

"Your piss ant boyfriend is the reason why that cab out there is empty!," she screamed at her.

"WHAT?! Eddy, I fucking swear to god...WHERE. IS. MAY?!," Lee seethed as she pushed Marie off of her and stalked to the wall Eddy was still dangling off of.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Then Dominic's phone went off.

"Heh. The package has been delivered," he grinned before Johnny hit him over the head with the skateboard he made from Plank.

Rolf found his phone and hit the power button. A short message lit up the phone screen.

BrianT: She's here. Thanks for the treat.

"She's at Brian Thompson's," Rolf said, showing the phone's screen to his friends.

"Follow me!," Kevin yelled as they all ran out of the building.

* * *

May was sitting in the backseat of a cab in front of a house. The driver wasn't her usual guy, and he kept screaming at her to get out despite her protests to take her to the jr high or at least back to the high school.

"I was told to bring you _here_ ," the man, named Robert Thompson according to the ID hanging from the review mirror, said. "Now get the fuck out of my cab!"

A moment later, Andrew Williams and Timothy St Paul were dragging her out of the car and into the house.

"Hey, baby," Brian grinned at her once they get her inside.

"I ain't your damn baby, Brian," she said coldly.

"You ain't Hill's, either," he retorted, grinning slyly at the sad look that crossed her face at the mention of her now permanent _friendzone_ relationship with the tallest Ed. "So you're mine."

"Like hell - OW!," she cried as he slapped her face.

"What did I just say, _baby?,"_ he grinned again.

When May gave him the classic Kanker _stink eye_ , he cocked his head to Timothy, who took a baggie of zip tie style hand cuffs out of his pocket. Andrew snatched her things from her and Timothy cuffed her.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go have some fun," Brian sneered as he grabbed her by the hair and drug her down the hall.

"Hey, man!," Andrew called after him. "You promised us a ride!"

"Sure," Brian says with a wide smile. "Just as soon as I'm done with this one."

Then he walked into his room, slammed and locked the door.

And over the sounds of some first person shooter being played on Brian's XBox, May _screamed_ for help.

* * *

Brian Thompson was on the baseball team with Kevin. It was the only reason he knew where he lived. Brian liked to host all the team's _team members only_ get togethers, and Kevin had been to several. Cutting across alley's and through backyards, a ten minute walk was cut in half. But when they got to the house, they froze.

"What do we do?!," Nazz asked, shaking from the run and the situation at hand.

"Call the cops," Kevin said as he and the other boys ran to the door.

Ed had it down with one shoulder push.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!," Andrew said, as he jumped up from the couch he and Timothy were sitting on.

"WHERE IS SHE?!," Kevin screamed at the boy as he tackled him to the ground as he and Timothy started to run away as soon as the group surged into the house.

Eddward jumped on Timothy and as he did so, the baggie fell out of his pocket.

Ed spotted the baggie and his knees went weak. But seeing the freaked out looks on Lee and Marie's face, he got his resolve back to find his best girl pal. Sure she hadn't spoken to him in _weeks_ , but he still loved her like a sister and he had to find her. **NOW.**

Running through the house, he tested every closed door he could find. Then he hit a locked one.

"Dude, I said you can have some when I'm done," Brian's voice called out from the other side.

Taking the door down with his opposite shoulder, he _roared_ and tackled Brian to the floor when he saw what was going on in the room. May's arms were pulled up over her head, and Brian belted them to the bedpost. Her shirt was hanging on her wrist and her bra tossed to the floor. Her pants and panties where dangling off her left ankle. And her _face..._

 _Dear God, her face..._

Ed barely recognized her. She was so battered and bruised. Both eyes were black, her nose was out of joint, her cheeks were purple with bruises and her lips were busted.

Brian had a hand tugging her hair as he bit the side of her neck and thrust in and out of her.

 _She wasn't even_ _conscious_.

Ed was beating the life out of Brian when Kevin, Eddward, Eddy, Rolf and Johnny ran into the room.

 _"Oh, my god,"_ Eddward breathed. "No, no, no, no, no."

Kevin grabbed the comforter and together with Eddward, they wrapped the still unconscious girl up and Rolf carried her as carefully as he would have one of his lambs to the paramedics who had just shown up. Eddward pulled Ed off Brian while Kevin and Johnny picked the unconscious boy up, pulled his pants up, zip tied his wrists and Kevin carried him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder to the waiting police car.

Marie was screaming on the lawn when Eddward got back outside. She had pushed Lee away and was sobbing hysterically on Nazz's shoulder. When Eddward stooped down and scooped her up in his arms, she fell _completely_ apart. Heartbreaking, damn near soul crushing, body shaking, _wrecked_ sobs poured out of her as Eddward cradled her and did his best to soothe her.

When Kevin came back to the lawn, he cocked a brow at Nazz.

"She saw her face and how her clothes were and, well..."

Kevin nodded and took his now crying best friend in his arms.

Kevin sat next to Eddward with Nazz in his lap. And he didn't hesitate to throw his arm around the boy's shoulder when Eddward leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder as silent tears ran down his face.


	8. Recovery

Sophia Rockwell walked down the hall of Peach Creek Memorial Hospital's ICU unit. In one of the rooms was a teenage girl that she had only known as the kids from the trailer park around the corner from her suburban home. Sure the girl had harassed her stepson's best friend growing up, but they were all friends now. And now that friend was laying comatose in a hospital bed because she said _no_.

Sorting through the story had been hell. Ed told May _no_. Brian thought that meant he'd get a _yes_. And now he _never would_ if Assistant District Attorney Sophia Diane Rockwell had anything to say about it.

 _And she did._

Because of the obvious direct involvement they had in Brian's attack on May, Andrew, Timothy and a cab driver that came to be identified as Brian's uncle were all arrested and charged with various accounts of conspiracy to commit rape, aiding and abetting a rapist, kidnapping a minor, and physical assault.

Brian was charged with rape and physical assault.

Sophia was going to make sure her boss went for the maximum sentence on them all.

But now, she had to somehow get May's side of the story. But May wasn't talking. She couldn't. Her injuries were so severe that the doctors felt it would be safest to put her in a medically induced coma for a few days to help her body heal. The trauma to her face and head was the greatest. There was some brain swelling, but her jaw and nose had both been broken. Before the doctors could even get in to fix that, they had to wait for the brain swelling to go down. Then there was the matter of whether or not she would have the same basic knowledge capacity she had before her attack let alone if she'd remember what happened. Sophia was actually kind of hoping she'd never remember anything. The eye witness accounts of what led up to the attack and the attack itself were enough to go on. And Sophia had never been so grateful for teenage gossip in her life. At least this way, she wouldn't have to put May on the stand and traumatize her even further.

When she got to the door of the hospital room, Mrs Kanker was sitting at her daughter's side. Marie was in bed with her. Both Marie and her mother's faces were pale and sad, eyes red and misted over with unshed tears.

"Ahem."

Mrs Kanker looked up at her, but Marie barely moved.

"Hey, Ms Sophia."

"Hello, Marie."

"You're Double D's mom, right?," Mrs Kanker asked wearily.

"I am. I'm also the Assistant District Attorney for Peach Tree County. I'm here to discuss your daughter's case, if you don't mind," Sophia said softly.

"You're a lawyer?," Mrs Kanker asked in shock.

"Best in the county," Marie said with a small smile as she ran a hand gently through her sister's hair.

Mrs Kanker gave her daughters a glance before standing and kissing both their foreheads.

"I'll be right back," she said softly.

Marie just nodded and snuggled closer to May.

* * *

Mrs Kanker sat across from ADA Rockwell and absorb all the information the lawyer told her as best she could.

"So she won't have to testify?," the weary mother asked eagerly.

Sophia shook her head.

"From what I gathered from the report the police took at the Thompson's house, she shouldn't. Brian's harassment has been ongoing and this is just the conclusion of it. After Edmund _broke up_ with her as it were, Brian made up this plan. Since May resisted his advances, he attacked her. I've gotten several phone calls from other parents of students at the high school as well from a few students themselves to confirm it. There's too many many people saying the same thing for him to deny it. His uncle and friends are all willing to testify to this being _his idea, his plan._ He's going _down_."

Mrs Kanker gave a small sigh of relief. Then a scary thought flitted through her brain.

"What about the other boys. Her friends. Kevin and Double D and -"

Sophia waved her off with a small smile.

"My husband is bailing all the boys out of jail now. And the charges against them will be dropped considering they were in acting in self defense for May."

Mrs Kanker let loose a deep breath and wiped fresh, but happy tears from her eyes.

"You go take care of your daughters. Let me handle the rest, okay?," Sophia said as she handed her a tissue from her purse along with her business card. "Call me if you have any questions. Marie has the house number and Eddward will make sure I get any messages you leave."

Mrs Kanker nodded, they shook hands and Sophia went home to make her hero of a stepson dinner, while Mrs Kanker went back to an ICU room and prayed May would _survive._

* * *

It was two weeks later that May was well enough for surgery and another two weeks before the doctors deemed her well enough to go home. In that time, her friends and Marie were by her side everyday. Only Marie and Mrs Kanker could stay longer than fifteen minutes when she was in ICU, but Eddward would always bring Marie her homework and dinner, while everyone else stopped by with hugs of support, small forehead kisses for May and general updates on the girl's recovery.

After her surgery, it wasn't too uncommon to see Ed cuddled up in bed with her, a glass of water with a straw in one hand and a comic book in the other. It would take her a _long_ while to accept that she lost her chance at an Ed boyfriend, but she would _always_ cherish his friendship.

On her better days, Eddward would be by her side, reviewing her homework as best as they could together. Her mother pulled her from school for the rest of the semester and got her in the homebound students program. Many a teenage girl used the program when she was pregnant to stay on top of their schooling while still being able to be a hands on mom to their young children.

So the rumors _flew_.

But the backhoe that buried _that_ rumor was the fact that Brian had the foresight to use a condom and his DNA and hers were all over it. Still the rumors persisted.

 _"She's a stank ass ho. That's all those trailer park girls are."_

 _"Did you hear that her mom is sleeping with the police chief? That's why Brian got charged and everyone else got off."_

 _"I heard that her and Ed did it in the hospital and she aborted the baby. That's why she can't come to school."_

 _"She probably slept with all three of those Eds."_

 _"Why isn't she here if Brian and them are in jail? What is she so afraid of?"_

Everyday Eddward would drag Marie from yet _another tense_ argument between her and another student.

"MaryJo, let the justice system give her justice. She needs you _here_ for her," he'd say.

Marie would roll her eyes with a pout because she knew he was right. They'd hug and walk away as the rumor mill turned.

* * *

When Spring Break came, Eddward was _relieved._ He knew he'd miss school, but he _would not_ miss the gossiping teens he had to deal with now because his girlfriend's sister's was _raped._ But he was also sad because said girlfriend and her sister were going to the coast for some fresh air and sister time as Mrs Kanker moved Lee out of the house.

The woman was _livid_ at her eldest daughter for the part she played in May's attack. Even if it was passive, as far as Mrs Kanker was concerned, Lee handed Brian the keys to the hen house that they stayed in. So she had to go. She would _not_ have the girls living under the same roof if they put each other in danger. And the most dangerous had to go. Plus Lee was 18. She _could_ go without CPS being called.

Considering she still needed her GED or a diploma to join the military and didn't have the grades for either at the moment and Eddward _refused_ to help her, Lee moved out, got a job working at a diner in Lemon Brook and made herself _scarce_.

When Eddy's parents found out about the part he played in the whole debacle, he was _grounded_. Eddward thought the punishment was _lame_ , until he saw it in effect. The members of the wrestling team who helped Brian with his plan were subsequently kicked off the team, as were some members of the baseball team. Brian, Andrew and Timothy were expelled. Other athletes avoided him like the plague and the general student body that had nearly always regarded him as an over bearing nuisance at best and a sleazeball at worst kept up their usual disdainful treatment of boy. This left the short Ed _alone_. He'd go to school and come home with no one to even give him the time of day, except for maybe his mother. But all she did was let him know when and where to be and made sure he was there _on time._

And for Eddward that was enough.

Except for _this_ week as he is now alone, too. He had grown so used to having Marie around that her absence left a void that he had been filling with _her_ since they became friends. What made matters worst was that Ed was gone as well. His parents thought their _family_ needed a break from all the gossip, the pain of helping Ed care for May, and the weariness _the drama_ brought up their home. So they headed to Lake Michigan to be with other spring breaking family members and just _breathe_.

Nazz was working as far as he knew. Rolf was planting and Johnny was helping him. Jimmy went with the Hill's to Lake Michigan. And Kevin...?

Eddward didn't have a clue as to what Kevin was up to, but he was missing Ed and Marie so much he didn't care to entertain the thought of where his cross street neighbor might be.

Ed's text messages filled with threats to move to Canada made Eddward smile. And Marie's picture messages and phone calls warmed his heart. But he was still _alone_.

On Wednesday, his door bell rang and he soon found that sometimes we don't _have_ to be alone.


	9. About A Boy

_Wednesday afternoon, Spring Break, Freshman year_

 _*Ding Dong*_

The slightly comfortable silence of Eddward's afternoon was broken by his door bell ringing. Putting down the book he was trying to read and slipping his hat back on, he silently crept towards the door. He couldn't imagine who would want to come see him, especially since he really didn't want to bothered as all his favorite people were out of town at the moment.

Peeking out the peephole he sees a red snapback and Kevin's bicycle in the driveway.

"Can I help you, Kevin?," he asks curiously after he opened the door.

"Whoa! Didn't expect you to be home, dude," Kevin said with his trademark grin.

"I _live here,"_ Eddward said with just a hint of disdain mixed in with his trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah, but ain't nobody seen or heard shit outta ya since Ed and Marie left. But I'm glad you're here. I need a favor."

"Go on," Eddward sighed. "But I make no promises."

"Tasha James said you'd be the one to talk to about those tourist translation dictionaries."

Eddward sighed again. Even though he was a freshman, his grasp of foreign languages made him the Foreign Language Club's favorite tutor and spokesperson. Tasha was the president of the club and _loved_ to brag about her favorite _linguist._ His family's summer travels over the years included a few trips overseas to various countries in Europe and Asia so he had plenty of the dictionaries that many an American tourist would use in their travels out of the country. But in recent years, as everyone's schedules got too big for the weeks long trips, Eddward would just use them keep his conversational skills up to par.

But if Kevin needs one, that just means one more person is off enjoying their spring break in the more traditional fashion and he was stuck at home. He wasn't jealous. He was downright resentful. But if a someone needed legit help and Tasha would have only sent Kevin to him if she knew for a fact that Kevin wouldn't take advantage of Eddward's assistance, then he was going to help. No matter how uncomfortable it made him feel.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in. Mind your shoes please," he said as he pointed to the shoe rack next to the door

Kevin quickly bounded into the house thankful Eddward was able to help and quickly kicked off his Nike flip flops, placing them on the shoe rack as best he could as Eddward went to a bookshelf that was built into the wall. As he looked his neighbor over, Kevin saw that deep down inside the smartest of the Eds was still an inquisitive brainiac. A hand was on his hip and he was tapping his chin with a perfectly manicured finger. Whatever polish Marie got on his nails never smudged or budged until she changed it. Sky blue eyes looked the bookshelf over in curiosity before turning to Kevin.

"You didn't say which language you needed, Kevin."

"Oh, yeah! Spanish. It's for my dad. He's got a business trip in Acapulco and he's _not_ taking my Spanish book with him. Told him he could take mom, but not my book."

"You're not going?," Eddward asked as he pulled his favorite Spanish to English/English to Spanish dictionary off the shelf.

Kevin shuddered.

"Their wedding anniversary is this weekend. I'd rather _not."_

Eddward snickered as he handed the book to his neighbor.

"This one is my favorite. It's fairly simple to use and as long as he doesn't over do the accent, he should be ok."

Kevin gave a small chuckle as he nodded.

"An Irish boy from Brooklyn _not over doing_ a Mexican accent? _Got it!"_

Edd looked at Kevin in horror for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just call my stepmother if you need anything," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, D. There's no reason to stay cooped up in here, you know?," Kevin said as he made his way to the door.

Eddward gave him an annoyed look and Kevin shrugged.

"I get that you miss them, but the rest of us are still here. Tomorrow night, Rolf is having a BBQ. You should come."

"I'll think about it," was all he said as he shut the door.

* * *

As the smells of a traditional American BBQ floated through the cul-de-sac and through the open windows of the Rockwell residence, Eddward thought about what Kevin had told him the day before. His parents had both suggested that he take the time to go to the library to study something _new_ or go hang out with his swim teammates as it seemed his cul-de-sac neighbors were busy with their own families and responsibilities. But he just wanted to be _alone_.

Then the _music_ started. At first it was pop music from Rolf's homeland, then old tunes they grew up with and it only got louder as newer songs were chosen. It wasn't annoying as much as it made him feel even more lonesome as they were songs he would listen to when he hung out with Ed or Marie. He cracked a grin as the song from a fairly new female artist was played and he remembered how May and Marie _loved_ the song. They would sing loudly and dance and have _fun_ and it was all just so _cute_.

He picked up his phone and opened his message center. There weren't any new texts as it was the dinner hour and everyone was eating. But he did review the older ones he had gotten earlier that day. A picture of Ed throwing one of his little cousins off a pier and into Lake Michigan. A video from Marie of a fish tank at the Chinese restaurant they had lunch at.

His only new text was from his parents to order some take out or eat whatever leftovers were in the fridge as they would be on a date.

Shaking his head at himself over being jealous of his _parents_ being on a date, he went downstairs to see what there was to eat. And nothing interested him as much as the smoked meat that Rolf was cooking in his backyard.

Resigning himself to accepting Kevin's words as true, he ran up to his room, grabbed his hat and then went back downstairs to put on his shoes and head over to the farm next door.

* * *

"Dude! Ya made it!," Kevin called out when he saw Edd at Rolf's gate.

"Ah! Double D Ed Boy! Kevin did say that he told you about my celebration," Rolf said from the BBQ pit.

"Yes, he did. So what's the occasion?," Eddward asked, knowing that Rolf wasn't one to have an event at his home without it being apart of some family or cultural ritual.

"The planting is done! Now we celebrate with the roasted meat!," the tall farmer said excitedly.

Kevin and Eddward exchanged smirks and the redhead tossed Eddward a soda.

"To roasted meat," the redhead quipped before chugging half his soda.

Eddward raised his can as well, but took a _sip_ of the carbonated sugary drink as he surveyed the yard. Only he, Kevin, Nazz and Johnny were in attendance. Nazz was setting up a condiment table as Johnny played DJ with Kevin's phone and his own portable Bluetooth speakers.

"Hey, Johnny!," Nazz called out. "Do you see any KPop on there?"

"Why in the hell would _I_ have _KPop_ on my phone!?," Kevin asked his best friend in horrified shock.

She just leveled a look at him.

"What would KPop even look like on here?," Johnny asked as he scrolled through Kevin's music files.

 _"Nothing_. Because I don't have any!," the redhead protested.

"Uh huh," the pretty blond giggled.

"Oooh, what's this?," Johnny mused and Eddward outright laughed as Kevin _ran_ to where Johnny was sitting and snatched his phone away from his short, bald friend.

"GODDAMNIT, NAZZ!"

Nazz was in the grass, kicking her legs and holding her sides as she giggled, _tears_ flowing down her cheeks like rain.

"Whoa, she got you good, Barr," Eddward said as he peeked at the phone's screen over Kevin's shoulder.

The redhead's face and neck was as red red as his hair and there was an adorable spark of fear of rejection in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do?!," he screamed at Nazz, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Just updated your playlist," she managed to snicker.

From what Eddward could see, a playlist titled _Special K_ was _full_ of the latest love songs, but at least a dozen new songs from various KPop boy bands had been added fairly recently. _At least three_ were added today.

"I asked you to make a playlist for the party, not fuck with my good shit!"

 _"What_ good shit, Kev? If you think that shit is gonna get you laid, you've got another think coming, Buddy," Nazz said as she pointed a knowing finger and look at Kevin.

But Kevin _smirked_.

It was a smirk that they all had seen since they were about 12 and Kevin's crush on Nazz became apparent to them all. Sure, their friendship had evolved into something that resembled a _brother-sister_ relationship now, but _that smirk_ did _not_ change. Eddward had seen it in the school halls, in classrooms and the lunch room, at the mall and just about every place in Peach Creek where teens would be in attendance. Pretty girls would fall over themselves just to get it flashed in their general direction. And if Kevin got a girl _alone_ , that smirk was _on blast_.

"YOU DIDN'T!?," Nazz screamed.

Kevin was grin was sly as he deleted the songs Nazz had put onto his _special_ playlist.

"OH MY GOD!," Nazz said as she tugged her hair and paced frantically around the picnic table. Then she sat down and ran her hands through her hair. "I hope you know what the fuck you're doing. I ain't about to have a bunch of hoochie mama's having fucking bitch fits over you," she said as she pointed a warning finger at Kevin.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin snorted as he rolled his eyes and handed his phone back to Johnny. Then he turned back to Nazz and gave her his most winning smile and confident stance. "No worries, baby doll! I got this!"

Nazz rolled her eyes and said one word. Well, _name._

 _"Bridget."_

 _"And Marcie,"_ Kevin replied, smirk back in play.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?," Nazz yelled as the rest of his friends groaned.

Eddward grabbed Kevin's shoulders.

"Please tell me that you haven't slept with them!?"

"Naw," Kevin said with that sly ass grin back in place. "Just a couple of sweet dates. Those two are fun as hell to play with, though."

Eddward was going to slap the cocky redhead, but Nazz got to him first.

Tackling Kevin to the ground, she shook him as she said, **"DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. PEOPLE'S. FEELINGS.** _Especially_ those two."

"Aw, c'mon!," Kevin protested.

But Nazz shook her head.

"Nuh uh, dude. I'm sure Katilyn Banks and maybe Marcia Williams don't mind being notches on your belt, but I swear to God those two are just crazy enough to try and _trap_ your ass. _Do. Not,"_ she said as seriously as she could muster, hoping her hard headed friend would _get it._

 _"Alright, alright!,"_ Kevin sighed. "I promise that I won't sleep with _them."_

His friends rolled their eyes and Nazz climbed off of him, but not without giving him a very _pointed_ look.

 _"But promises were made to be broken,"_ he whispered.

Eddward thwaped the back of his head as he walked towards the BBQ pit to get a slice of the roasted meat Rolf was cooking and shake himself of the thought of roasting _Casanova Kevin_ himself.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent eating, drinking, laughing and talking. The BBQ pit was cleared of meat and a bonfire was made for s'mores. Johnny chased fireflies and Kevin strummed his guitar.

Kevin grinned as Eddward took a quick selfie.

"What's she up to?," he asked when Eddward put his phone back in his pocket.

"They're at some fireworks display at the amusement park," he replied.

"When are they coming back?," Nazz asked.

"Sunday afternoon."

"Then straight home?," the blond asked sadly.

"Yes, but you _know_ they'll stop by," Eddward said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss them," Nazz said whistfully as she watched Johnny try to catch fireflies with a _butterfly net._

Eddward sighed. He missed Marie but he was starting to see that he wasn't the only one. They were _all_ friends. And friends need friends. In good times and bad.

"How about we do something when they get back?," he suggested.

Kevin stopped strumming and looked at Eddward in surprise.

"Eddward Rockwell is going to get out and _do_ something?," he asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, I know this isn't much my thing, but considering what all has happened, we could _all_ use some _fun,"_ Eddward replied.

Kevin and Nazz exchanged a look and Kevin shrugged while Nazz grinned.

"What did you have in mind?," she asked, her party planner's mind already operating at full speed.

* * *

The get together was simple. Pizza and movies at Eddward's. Everyone was to bring their favorite DVD and snack. Kevin was the first to arrive as he lived across the street from Eddward. He tipped the pizza guy who arrived with their dinner and rang Eddward's bell after he sent the pie delivery man on his way.

"Kevin?! Are you delievering pizzas now?," Eddward asked after he answered the door and saw the redhead holding six large pizza boxes, four 2 liters of soda in his hands with a DVD under his arm.

"Naw, just saw him and figured you didn't need _two_ people at your door. Also, HELP ME!"

Eddward sighed and rolled his eyes, but grabbed the DVD and soda from Kevin so he could safely walk into the house.

"Stay right there!," Eddward called to him as he sped walked to the kitchen to put the sodas down. And the bounce in his gait made Kevin smile

But with near dancer like precision, Kevin managed to get his shoes off without dropping the pizza boxes. He handed the pizza to an impressed Eddward so he could put his shoes away.

"So what's the plan, my man?," Kevin asked as he sat on a barstool at the kitchen island and Eddward organized their dinner.

"Just get everyone here and we'll draw straws for the movies, eat and hang out, I guess," Eddward shrugged.

Kevin nodded as the door bell rang and they both heard that _very familiar_ Kanker giggle.

Kevin _smirked._

"Let's get this party started!," he said as he went to the door leaving a _very confuzzled but intrigued_ Eddward behind.


	10. Let's Chill

Marie bounded into Eddward's welcome embrace and damn near kissed the life out of him.

"Well, I missed you, too, mon cheri," he said with a giggle and a blush at the girl's forwardness. Oh how he had missed it.

"Ya _missed_ me, huh?," the girl asked with a _beaming_ smile.

 _"He did,"_ Kevin added as he carried May piggy back style into the kitchen.

Eddward groaned as Marie shot him a curious glance.

"What happened while we were gone, D?," May asked as she plated a slice of veggie pizza and grabbed a red plastic cup and the Sharpie Eddward set out so everyone could mark their cups.

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Nothing_ is right," Kevin retorted as he stood over him with his arms folded across his chest. When Marie turned her curious gaze to Kevin, he rolled his eyes and said, "Your boyfriend here became a bit of a hermit for the first few days. If my dad didn't need that Spanish dictionary, I don't think I'd see him til Monday."

"Edd!," Marie cried. "I _told_ you _not_ to mope!"

 _"I wasn't moping!"_

 _"Uh huh,"_ Kevin scoffed. "Finish that book yet?"

"What book?," Marie asked. She knew that they didn't have homework over break because they had just had midterms. There was no reason for Eddward to study, but she knew he'd probably read something for fun.

"The Contender."

 _"Again?!,"_ Marie asked exasperatedly. "You've read it _three times_ already!"

"I was _bored. Excuse me_ for wanting to reread one of my favorite books."

"You were _moping,"_ May said with a nod.

"I wasn't -!"

 _*Ding Dong*_

"Saved by the damn bell," Eddward sighed as he went to answer the door.

 _"Language, Eddward!,"_ his friends called after him.

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

After everyone arrived, straws were drawn, movies watched, pizza eaten and soda drank. May and Marie, as well as Ed, Sarah and Jimmy all passed out gifts for their friends from their adventures away from Peach Creek. But because it was Sunday and the later half of the school year was schedule to begin in the AM, Eddward shooed everyone out of his house at 930.

"I'll come walk you to school tomorrow, okay?," he told Marie before kissing her goodbye. She nodded as she smooched him back.

"I can come, too, if you want?," Ed said quietly to May.

"C-Can you walk us home now?," she asked shyly.

"Absolutely," Ed replied as he offered the girl his arm.

 _She took his hand instead._

And their friends breathed a sigh of relief as they took the first steps to rebuild their friendship.

"Good party, man," Kevin said as he clapped Eddward on the back when he stepped out the door.

 _"Thanks,"_ Eddward winced as he rolled his now stinging shoulder.

Kevin just smirked at him again.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll live. See ya!"

* * *

The rest of the school year went on uneventfully. May came as Ed's date for the Spring Fling and the last of the rumors about the poor girl died as the two friends took a few spins on the dance floor, their damns to give about what people had to think and/or say about them completely _busted._

"How's she doing?," Kevin asked Marie when he found her alone at the snack table.

"Better. She doesn't get as many night terrors as she did when she first came home and the therapy is helping her process everything. She'll be here full time next year."

Kevin gave a relieved sigh as he nodded.

"Any word on the trial?"

"Nothing concrete, yet. There's been a ton of motions but Ms Sophie says that's normal. What kills me is that Brian's lawyers want to do some grand jury bullshit. Sophie wants to squash it, but..."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin sighed.

Eddward told everyone before Spring Break there was a chance that if Brian's lawyers got what they wanted, they'd _all_ have to testify before a grand jury. _Even May._ And a carefully worded motion could do just that. May kept saying she was going to be okay, but they all knew better.

"Hey."

Marie and Kevin looked up to see Eddward casually striding to over where they were standing.

"Hey, babe," Marie grinned. "Cookie?"

Eddward made a face at the cookie she had in her hand and then rolled his eyes at the punch bowl.

"Diner?"

"Diner," the bluenette giggled as she munched on her snickerdoodle.

Eddward caught Kevin's hard stare and followed it to a semi-dark corner of the dance floor. A few of Brian, Andrew and Timothy's friends were standing in it, huddled together and whispering as they eyeballed Ed and May on the dance floor.

Edd gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's called _watching the field,_ Edd," Kevin snipped.

"I _know_ what it's called, Kevin. I just don't want to have to deal with it tonight," the raven said coldly as he came to stand next to Kevin.

 _"Please, guys,"_ Marie pleaded. _"Not tonight."_

"If they don't start nothing, won't be nothing," Kevin shrugged.

The three teens watched the group of boys on the other side of the dance floor carefully as Ed and May slow danced to another Top 40 boy band ballad. When they figured out they were being watched, they quickly dispersed and then left the gym.

Kevin and Eddward each gave a relieved sigh, but Eddward's was short lived as Marie drug him out onto the dance floor.

"You owe me a dance, Twinkle Toes," she giggled as the DJ spun another cheesy ballad.

"Yeah, yeah."

But Eddward couldn't shake the feeling that he was being _watched_ , and yet, he didn't mind.

* * *

"So where's my little lady laying her head tonight?," Eddward asked as they walked home from the diner.

"Home."

"Really?!"

"Mmhmm."

"No girl's night? No gossiping about boys and how all the other girls were dressed terribly?," Eddward asked in mock shock.

Marie giggled.

"Nooo. Nazz has a family thing tomorrow, so it's home for us."

Eddward nodded as they entered the cul-de-sac. Marie had gotten ready at Nazz's but took her stuff to Eddward's as she didn't want to disturb Nazz's parents if they were sleep by the time they got back from the dance. But as they walked into the cul-de-sac, they saw that Sarah was dragging May into the Hill home and Ed was rolling his eyes and admonishing his sister to be careful.

 _"Or not,_ " Marie sighed with a slight chuckle.

Eddward just snickered.

As they came upon his driveway, his father was pulling out.

"Eddward! Glad I caught you two. Sophie is staying at the office tonight because she thinks she may be making some headway in your sister's case, Marie. But I just got called into the ER. Hear me well, kids. _Don't drink and drive_. Do you understand me?," Sebastian said sternly.

The two teens quickly nodded.

"Excellent. I'll be back in the morning. _Make good choices."_

Then he drove away.


	11. The First Time

Eddward sighed at the overwhelming silence in his home as he let them in and followed Marie upstairs to help her with her bag. After quickly looking over the room, he slung an arm over her shoulder to walk her back downstairs and then out the door to Ed's for another slumber party. When she leaned into his side, he _paused_. Then he spun her around for a _real_ hug. They hadn't had a moment alone since May's attack. _Someone_ was always around. Eddward glad for his friends support as he supported Marie and May, but having just _one_ moment for just the two of them would be nice. And since now was as good a time as any, he took it.

He doesn't know how much time had passed between when the hug began and the phone rang. Seeing that it was Hill's home phone, they both sighed as they knew it was probably May or Sarah wondering where Marie was.

"Let's get you to that party," Eddward said as he bent down to kiss her before walking out the door.

Marie gave a soft nod as she kissed him back.

And maybe it was the way she smelled, something peachy and light. Maybe it was the her lip gloss tasted sweet and the slick of it just made their lips glide together easier. Or maybe it was the way she _moaned_ into the kiss. In the quietness of his room, it _echoed_. And in that echo was a _need._ And he _had_ to fulfill it.

Dropping her bag off of his shoulder, he cupped her face in his hands and she held onto his tie with one hand and slipped the other under his beanie. When they stopped to take a breath, they were both shaking.

 _"Whoa,"_ Marie breathed.

Eddward just nodded before grabbing her face and kissing her again. But Marie was tired of straining her legs and toes keep their lips connected as the dance wore her out and Eddward's kisses were making her knees weak. So she climbed him like a tree, wrapped her legs around his waist, ripped his beanie off his head and threw it across the room before getting her hands in the black silk that was his hair.

 _"MaryJo,"_ Eddward said breathlessly as he broke the kiss, needing to breathe and trying to balance holding her and stay standing.

"Huh?"

 _Bright violet met yearning sky blue._

Marie nodded and Eddward tossed her on the bed before crawling up her body to kiss her again. They tossed and turned all over the bed as clothes were shed. It wasn't until Marie was straddling him in a strapless bra and lacy boyshorts that they _both paused_.

"We _don't have_ to do this, Marie," Eddward said cautiously.

"I-I...I know," she whispered.

"We can stop," he said gently as he sat up and hugged her.

Breathing _him_ in, blueberry and fresh cotton with hints of vanilla and fresh cut grass, she shook her head no.

"I don't wanna," she said softly.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

The warmth of his caring embrace. The concern in his voice. The _love_ in those sky blue eyes.

 _"Positive,"_ she replied as she popped her bra of with one hand, shoving the other into his hair as she brought him in for another kiss.

Strong, slim graceful hands ran up her sides. A gapped tooth mouth bit her collarbone and she gasped as the scruff of his cheek, scratched her neck, sending a spark down into the pit of her stomach and her hips jerked against his.

 _"Edd,"_ she whined.

He just chuckled darkly as he lightly passed a hand over her breast before grasping it firmly in his hand, causing her to cry out and her hips to jerk again. As he worked the mark into her neck, she gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other in his hair as her hips kept rutting against his own. Pulling back, he could see the mark through the street light between his house and Rolf's. It was red around the edges but lovely shade of purple at its heart. He gently kissed it and slowly littered kisses from her collarbone to the breast opposite of the one his hand was currently fondling.

Marie collapsed, but Eddward there with a strong hand on her back to hold her in place as she moaned and whined out his name. Kissing back up her neck to her lips, he gripped her waist tightly.

"Hold on to me," he said roughly and she nodded, gripping his waist with her legs and his shoulders with her arms even though she felt a bit like a noodle at the moment.

He scooted back until his back was flush with the headboard before bringing his knees up and kicking the covers down. Once they were out of the way, he slid back down into the bed and rolled Marie over onto her back.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Marie?," he asked again, a firm seriousness in his eyes that only showed up when he was determined to get a straight, honest answer out of someone.

"Yes, yes I am," she nodded.

"Okay," Eddward sighed. "I'll go slow, but if at _any point_ you feel uncomfortable, just say _'stop'_ and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly with a sweet, shy grin.

He smirked as kissed her again, easing his hand down the front of her boyshorts, his middle finger sliding forwards before sliding back and plunging deep inside of her. He stilled his hand but not his kisses and she bucked into his palm as she gripped his shoulders.

 _"Eddward, please."_

He groaned as his thumb slid across her clitoris and another finger was added to the first inside of her and as he fingered, her tears pricked her eyes as she rode his hand.

 _"Oh, Edd."_

Marie was _flying._ Never had a touch felt this good. His mouth attached itself to her breast again and she _soared_. And it wasn't long before a tingle in the small of her back grew and a spark of lighting shot up her spine to the top of her head and down to her toes all at once and a burst of wetness from her crotch.

 _"Oh my God._ Edd! Whaaaat was _that?!"_

Eddward raised his head from her breast and smirked.

"An _orgasm_ , Marie."

It took a few seconds for the girl to get her bearings, but when she did, she said, "I want another one."

 _"Coming right up."_

He pulled his hand out of her boyshorts, grabbed a baby wipe off the nightstand, wiped his hand off and looked inside of the nightstand's drawer for lube and a condom. This was _her_ first time as well as his and he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. Grabbing the items he needed, he placed them on the pillow next to her head and closed the drawer.

"Okay, lay back. _Relax,"_ Eddward said gently as he gripped the hem of her underwear and gently tugged them off.

As a cloud was blown away from the moon, a moonbeam shone in Eddward's room. Against the pale white light, Marie, fully naked, looked ethereal, heavenly. Milky white skin, subtle curves, bright violet eyes sparkled with yearning and _love_. Floored by the expressions flitting in her eyes and the intimacy of the moment, he reached down and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, _please_ ," she pleaded with him.

"Okay, mon petite. _Okay."_

As he pulled off his boxer briefs, Marie _stared_. She'd heard stories, her own _sister_ had a _horror story_ , but to _see_ a _hard cock_ for herself and _know_ what was about to happen altogether thrilled _and_ frightened her.

 _"Marie?"_

 _"Get over here."_

Eddward grinned as he climbed back into the bed. Grabbing the condom, he tore open the package, and examined both sides of the lubricated piece of latex carefully before rolling it on to his length. Taking the lube, he applied a few drops to the lips of Marie's vagina and then another handful to himself and exerted all of his willpower to not come in his hand as he gazed at the pretty girl in his bed. Marie handed him another baby wipe to clean his hand and his heart swelled.

"Oh, mademoiselle, tu vas me faire tomber en amour avec vous." (Oh, miss, you're gonna make me fall in love with you.)

She just grinned and crooked her index finger in a beckoning motion and he fell into her arms. They both giggled before he took a breath and kissed her nose.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Eddward lined himself up and eased inside, caressing her face and hair as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Just breathe, mon amour. _Just breathe."_

It was a mantra he repeated in his own head as the slick, tight heat surrounding his cock felt better than anything he had ever felt before in his life. The few times he had masturbated could _not_ compare to _this._ But he had studied human sexuality enough to know that the _first time_ **hurts** for the _receiver_. And it's usually in that pain that _regret_ comes in. He did _not_ want to hurt Marie. He did _not_ want her to regret this. So he slowly pushed himself inside as he whispered words of comfort to the girl beneath him.

Once he was hilted, the stretch had Marie _reeling_. Her heart _pounded_ in her ears, her thighs _ached_ and her crotch felt like it was _on fire_. When Eddward sat up, he slipped in deeper and they both moaned. His in pleasure and her's in pain. Her sniffling hurt his heart and he went to pull out, kissing an apology to her lips as he did so. The gesture made Marie's hips snap up as she pulled him towards her and a sting of pleasure shot through her.

 _"Oh,_ do _that_ again," she breathed against his lips as her hips moved against his.

Keeping their foreheads pressed together, he eased out and then snapped back in. This time she arched her back and whined out in pleasure and pain.

"Y-You s-said, you'd g-go sl-slow," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I will," he said gently as he wiped her tears away.

So he went slow, and as the slick, tight heat loosened up and gave way to a mind numbing soft warmth, she met his thrusts with her own and her gasps were for _more_ til her moans rose to a feverish pitch as his hands and mouth touched each bit of her skin that they could attach themselves to. Feeling the tell tale tingle in the small of her back she arched her back and wrapped herself around him as best she could.

"E-Edd."

"Yes, Marie?"

 _Concerned blue met excited violet._

"Oh, _Edd,"_ she snickered.

But another thrust had her _screaming_ and the world went _black_ as lighting flowed through her. A few seconds later, the merry go round she seemed to be on slowed down enough for her to gather her bearings and she looked up in time to see Eddward's eyes snap shut, toss his head back and _moan_ as he bit his lip. She could see the cords stand out on his neck and a gleam of sweat break out across his forehead as he thrust into her _hard_ before collapsing on top of her. When she realized what happened, she gripped him tight as aftershocks hit them both.

As they caught their breath, their eyes met and they _knew_ that _this_ was the beginning of something _truly special._

* * *

After they cleaned up, they collapsed into each others arms. And the phone rang. _Again._ Looking at the clock, Eddward saw it was a good twenty minutes past the first phone call.

"Uh, oh," Marie muttered.

"Indeed," Edd sighed.

When he looked at her for an answer to their predicament, she sighed herself.

"What time are your parents coming home?," she asked.

"Knowing Mother, not until after ten and Father will probably be the same if they don't have a breakfast date in town first."

"Can I stay _here?,_ " she asked softly.

Taking in the shy look in her eyes and the yearning for comfort, he nodded. Whatever fallout that would come if his parents caught them, he'd deal with himself. Like hell he was letting her leave after sharing such an intimate moment.

"I'll text Ed. Do you have your pajamas?"

"No. I just packed clean underwear because mom always says to pack clean underwear no matter where we go."

Eddward snickered.

"That's a very good idea, actually," he replied. "I'll run you a shower and you can sleep in one of my old sets. C'mon."

After she gathered her necessary underclothes out of her bag, she met him in the bathroom as he started the shower for her and laid out all the guest toiletries he kept on hand _just in case_ someone needed to stop by for a shower.

He then went back to his room and sent a text to Ed about the change in Marie's plans. Ed _immediately_ called him.

 _"Are you **nuts,** D?!," _Ed hissed into the phone as soon as Eddward answered.

"What are you talking about? All I said was that she decided to stay here."

 _"Uh, huh,"_ Ed scoffed.

"Edmund, _please,"_ Eddward pleaded as a scarlet blush crept across his face.

 _"Look, Edd, what y'all do is y'all's business. I just want you to be careful. I'll tell May y'all are having a movie marathon or something. I may be ace, but even I understand love and heartbreak. You bet not hurt her or I'm kicking your ass."_

Eddward seeing that it was futile to argue that he'd _never_ do that, just reassured his best friend as best he could and got off the phone just as Marie shut off the water. Grabbing an over sized tshirt and a pair of sweatpants he had long grown out of, he took them bathroom.

"I've got those pajamas for you," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the door a crack, that same shy smile on her lips, a pink blush crossing her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Love," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and closed the door.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later, after Eddward's shower and a cup of tea, they laid cuddled up in bed, sharing kisses and yawns as midnight crept ever closer.

"What did you tell Ed?," Marie asked as she snuggled into Eddward's shoulder.

"Just that you decided to stay here,"

"What did he say?"

"That he'd tell May we were having a movie marathon or something."

"Mmm."

"Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you like your eggs?"

* * *

The next morning, Marie got her eggs over easy with sausage links and waffles. And as Eddward walked her home, they both did their best to ignore _Marcie_ leaving Kevin's. But the redhead wasn't at the door to say goodbye and Katilyn Banks wore a knowing smirk as the girl climbed into her car and drove away. Marie shuddered at the crushed look in the girl's eyes as she glanced back at Kevin's dark house. No one would see the redhead again until Monday.


	12. Aftershocks

It was Wednesday before the fallout from the Spring Fling came home to roost in the cul-de-sac. Marcie had spent the night with Kevin, but _nothing happened._ As a matter of fact, the redhead was the perfect gentleman. Lots of kissing, but not once did his hands go anywhere the girl wanted or where _anyone_ would have expected them to go. Nazz was so relieved she did her own version of the _C-Walk_ on the baseball diamond when Kevin told her what happened over lunch on Tuesday.

But Marcie was _pissed_. And so was _Bridget_.

For one, her best frienemy put the moves on _her guy_. And then _he_ didn't respond. So she still had a chance. But, why _didn't_ Kevin _respond?_

 _No one knew..._

* * *

Then there was Eddward and Marie. Marie had gone home and told her sister _the truth_ of what had happened. She had a bit a limp she couldn't explain away and the goofy ass grin on her face let May know that _way more_ than just a movie marathon had happened between the two young lovers.

On the one hand, the gossip between the two Kankers was as juicy as it got, but on the other hand, Marie's _first time_ was as it _should_ have been for _any_ girl. May wasn't just jealous, a range of angry, resentful emotions coursed through her _all day_ Sunday. She tempered her feelings for Marie's sake on Monday when Eddward and Ed stopped by to walk the bluenette to school. But Eddward noticed something was _off_.

When he stopped by on Tuesday for their regular tutoring session, he more than noticed, he _felt_ her pain. It was in her eyes. A sadness stormed through her baby blues that he hadn't seen since she woke up from her coma and saw Eddward and Marie cuddled up on the couch in her hospital room.

Eddward had worn the same look for _years_ as he saw child after child play with their mothers in the park near his grandmother's house, the doting over many children got on Sunday mornings at church, the general protectiveness many of his peers got that he had spent his early years being deprived of. It wasn't that his grandmother didn't _care_ , it was just that he was a _boy_ and he didn't _need_ TLC. But he certainly needed to learn his manners, respect his elders, be clean, neat, tidy and _obedient to a fault._

 _Thank God for Sophia!_

Through his father's gentle hand and his step mother's gentle voice, he came into his own. And Marie was _the first_ to reap all the benefits.

May was craving affections from boys, _specifically Ed_ , in _all_ its trappings, but he _couldn't_ fulfill her needs. And the one that claimed he wanted to, _hurt her_. All the while, in her face, was her sister receiving _all of that_ from the boy that had once abhorred her. To say she was _feeling some type of way_ about it all was an understatement.

So instead of reviewing May's school work, they _talked_. And in sorting through May's feelings as best they could, they came to an _understanding._ Eddward cared _deeply_ for Marie and had _never_ wanted to hurt her, as his rejection of her when they were kids _did_ hurt the girl, and as far as he could tell, had never _planned_ to hurt her, purposely or otherwise. He was _enjoying_ their relationship and had no plans to do anything _but_ let it flow naturally. Taking solace that Marie was in good hands, May managed to let some of her bitter feelings towards relationships go. And in doing so, set herself up to help her friends in the future.

* * *

On Wednesday, Eddward was walking Marie to her third period Algebra class when he ran into trouble. Marie shared the class with Eddy and Dominic had AP Biology across the hall. Eddward was _furious_ that the wrestler hadn't been expelled when his part in Brandon's plan to attack May came to light. He was only suspended for two weeks and his wrestling scholarship revoked, but his parents had enough money to pay for college outright, so he never truly felt the pain of being in trouble. Especially since his parents were also well off enough to send him on _vacation_ to San Diego because it just had to be _stress_ that made him do something that would _hurt_ a girl.

But Eddward's gym class was during third period and _on the other side of campus_. So he speed walks Marie to class and does a slow jog to gym after making sure she's settled and sending looks that could _kill_ over his shoulder to Eddy and Dominic.

But _today,_ Dominic had his own _plans_ to carry out. He was graduating in less than a month and needed to tie up loose ends. After Marie was settled in class, Eddward _literally_ ran into the taller student as he turned right outside of the classroom to head down the hall to his own class.

"Watch where you're going, _Dork!,"_ Dominic hissed loudly in his face as he shoved Eddward backwards into a set of lockers.

The old nickname and the loud _thud_ Eddward's body made as it hit the lockers, along with his trademark _oof,_ brought Marie out of the classroom as the warning bell rang. Eddward should have been in the boy's locker room at this point, but he was now on the floor outside of her classroom.

"Edd! Baby, you ok?!"

Eddward didn't even look in her direction as he slowly stood up.

"I'm fine. Get back inside."

"Edd are you -"

 _"Inside, Marie. Now."_

"Yeah, Marie," Eddy snickered as he came to stand next to Dominic, who was hovering over Eddward, his coffee and cigarette breath making the boy recoil in disgust. "Wouldn't want you to get _hurt."_

It took _everything_ in Eddward not to snap on Eddy, but he knew the smallest Ed was a _minnow_ in the ocean of Peach Creek High School. At the moment, he had to deal with puffer fish that was Dominic Jones.

"Back off, Jones," Eddward said coldly as he went to step around the wrestler, who just shoved him back into the lockers.

"I don't think so," Dominic said roughly as he brought himself nose to nose with Eddward.

Eddward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I see that you think you have nothing to lose here, Mr Jones. _Neither do I,"_ Eddward huffed as he put his hand to Dominic's chest and pushed him back with every word. When they were in the middle of the hall, he went on. "You may forget who my step mother is -"

"Because your _real_ mommy couldn't finish the job?," Dominic asked sarcastically in a very mocking childish tone.

A flicker of rage crossed Eddward's face, but the scent of cheap cologne and hair gel coming from behind him let him know that Dominic's knowledge of his origins came from the most _un_ trustworthy person on the planet as far as he was concerned.

"Your mother should have swallowed," Eddward smirked.

The fist Eddward had planned on ducking from was blocked by a rather large, slightly calloused, _freckled_ hand.

Eddward stood back in shock as he took in one of the few people brave enough to step between _Dominic_ and anyone he felt like railing on at the moment.

 _Kevin_

"Do. Not," the redhead said as he fully stepped between Dominic and Eddward.

"Or what?!," Eddy sneered.

Eddward scoffed out a laugh.

"Or I'll have _you_ arrested for being an accomplice to assault, _Edbert._ Right after I kick your ass," Eddward said with a sly smile as he looked down on his former best friend.

"I didn't even touch you, Dweeb," Dominic groaned as Kevin's grip on his hand became tighter.

"One, _no one_ calls him a dweeb _but me,"_ Kevin said sternly and Dominic's eyes grew wide. Even _he_ knew _only the cul-de-sac_ could call the Eds names. It was the one thing that came out of their throw down with Terry that affected _every_ kid in Peach Creek. _Only the cul-de-sac,_ was allowed to _mistreat_ each other. _Eddy_ , by betraying Eddward, became the only exception to that rule. "And two, you swung on him. _That's_ _attempted_ assault. And six weeks in county."

"He called me a dork earlier," Eddward grinned.

And something in Dominic's hand _snapped,_ sending him to the floor _screaming_ and in tears.

"Hey!," Eddy protested.

"Self defense of another," Eddward retorted. "But you of all people should know how _this_ works."

Eddy threw his hands up in the air as the bell rang for class.

"I'm out, Dom," he said as he walked into the classroom.

"WHAT?!"

Kevin just smirked as he dropped Dominic's now _broken_ hand.

"I guess Skipper figured out when to quit," he said as he went to his locker, which was across the hall.

"Unlike some people, he knows when he _can't_ afford something," Eddward shrugged as he made his way to the gym.

* * *

That evening, the boys of the cul-de-sac, sans Eddy, sat on Rolf's back porch, a keg of the foreign boy's family _brew_ to the side of the porch, a _pint_ of said brew in each of their hands.

"So, _Marcie,_ huh?," Jonny asked Kevin with a cocked brow and a teasing smirk on his lips.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he sipped his brew, but the blush on his cheeks was _telling._

"But Nazz _swears_ nothing happened," Jimmy said curiously.

"That's because it _didn't,"_ Kevin sighed.

"Why not?," Rolf asked in shock.

How _nothing happened_ when _Casanova Kevin_ was involved was beyond the foreigner.

"Just wasn't feeling it," Kevin shrugged.

"Thank God," Eddward said as he raised his pint to his cross street neighbor before swallowing a large _bite_ of the brew.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bridget's _pissed,_ tho," Jonny said as he swayed over to the keg to refill his pint.

Kevin just _smirked_. Eddward popped the back of his head.

"My girlfriend has gym with _both_ of them," he snipped at his flirtatious neighbor.

"So?," Kevin pouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

 _"So,_ I would like it if you kept your _shenanigans_ in check. At least until school lets out. I will _not_ have her getting hurt in the middle of a cat fight over the likes of _you."_

"Hey!"

Eddward just snickered.

"See if I self defense your ass again," Kevin snipped as he sipped the last of his brew.

Their friends looked between them with wide eyes.

"He caught a fist for me today," Eddward shrugged with an eye roll.

"And what were _you_ gonna do if I didn't?," Kevin asked, his green eyes glinting with a spark of mischief and _flirtation_.

"Put him through your locker."

"Why my locker?!"

"Because it was there?"

"Dude. Harsh. I happen to _like_ my locker," Kevin said as he stood and held his hand out for Eddward's now empty pint.

"So do Bridget and Marcie," the raven said as he handed his pint over, his blue eyes glinting judgmentally.

 _"Yeah,"_ Kevin grinned as he refilled both their pints.

 _Rolf_ popped the back of his head this time and Kevin _laughed_. Eddward just facepalmed.


	13. Hullo, Summah!

On the last day of school, Eddward and Ed escorted Marie home as was their usual plan. Only _today_ , May was _outside_ to greet them.

"Double D! Double D!," she hollered from the trailer's rickety front porch.

As she waved to her friends and her sister, they all noticed an envelope in her hands.

"Yes, May?," Eddward asked as they got closer and she _jumped_ off the porch and into his arms, but he wasn't expecting it, so he fell on his ass.

"MAY!," Marie screamed at her sister, who was excitedly bouncing up and down on Edd's lap as she straddled him and squealed with _glee._

"I PASSED MY SCIENCE CLASS!," May _screamed_ as she waved the envelope in Eddward's face.

Eddward snatched the envelope from May and ripped her report card out. And what he saw relieved him to no end.

History I: B-

Algebra I: C+

Freshman English: B

Freshman Health: C

Spanish I: B

 _Science Seminar: A+_

"YOU GOT AN A+!? MAY, THAT'S FANTASTIC!," Eddward roared as he enveloped the blond into a tight hug.

Ed took the report card from Eddward and brought it down to Marie's level and when Ed saw that his best gal pal would be back on campus in the fall, he pulled her off of Eddward and spun her around.

"You did it, Babe," Marie snickered as she held out her hand to help Eddward up.

Eddward cracked a grin as he pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder.

" _Thank God,"_ was all the raven had to say.

* * *

Ed took May out for ice cream and to the arcade to celebrate her passing her classes that afternoon. Marie and Eddward hung out in the girl's shared bedroom, cuddled up on Marie's bed.

"What're your plans?," Marie asked as she flipped through a copy of _Teen Vogue_ she snatched from the nurses office at school, while Eddward curiously thumbed through a tabloid Mrs Kanker picked up at the grocery store some weeks before.

"I have astronomy camp in June, biology camp in July, and the swim team starts practice in August," Eddward muttered as he tried to figure out why celebrities private lives were such a big consumer product.

"Oh."

Eddward turned his head to the near crestfallen girl as her eyes stared unseeing at a fashion pictorial of the spring's hottest styles.

"I _will_ be around when I'm not away. You know that, MaryJo," he said gently.

 _"I know."_

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just gonna be _weird_ , you know?"

"I suppose it _will_ be strange not to see each other every day, but absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder."

"I guess..."

"I _guess_ someone forgot about Spring Break," Eddward snickered.

 _"I_ didn't mope," Marie retorted.

 _"Neither did I,"_ Eddward replied as he leveled a _l_ _ook_ at his girlfriend.

 _"Uh huh._ Whatever you say, D," Marie said lightly as she flipped through the fashion pictorial before her.

Eddward just rolled his eyes, but pulled her closer.

* * *

When Eddward and Ed walked home after a pizza dinner and double feature B level scifi movie marathon with the two Kanker sisters, they were surprised to see Kevin and Nazz sitting on Eddward's front porch.

"Hello?," Eddward called to his neighbors curiously as he walked up his driveway.

"Hey," Nazz called back while Kevin gave a small head nod of acknowledgement.

"What's going on?," Ed asked as he was too curious to let Eddward go home alone, seeing as two of the most popular teens in Peach Creek were sitting on his best friend's front porch.

"Just got a call from your mom to meet her here in about...five minutes," Nazz explained as she checked her phone.

It was at that moment that the two Eds checked their own phones. Cell phone service in the trailer park was always touchy and Eddward would occasionally come home to a missed call or what seemed like a sudden barrage of texts from his parents. But the device in his hand didn't hold any new info. Turning it off and then turning it back on again after giving it a few seconds to reboot itself while it was off, he saw that he still had no new messages. The look on Ed's face said that he was dealing with the same thing.

As the teens spent a few minutes trying to figure out why Sophia would want Kevin and Nazz to stop by without informing Eddward about their visit, the woman pulled up and looked her stepson over in surprise.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you two boys would be with May and Marie," she said as she caught Eddward's questioning glance after she rolled her window down to greet the teens on her front porch. "But since you're here, I guess I'll kill all my birds with all my stones. Come inside and we'll talk."

"About what, Mother?"

"May's trial."

* * *

Sophia's plan was to question all of May's friends and siblings separately. With summer vacation starting, she had hoped that Eddward would be spending a little more time with Marie, but the boy had a schedule and would _keep it_ , summer break and girlfriend or not.

"Okay, kids, here's the deal," Sophia said as they all sat down around the kitchen island, steaming mugs of chamomile and mint tea in their hands. "I wanted to question everyone separately, but since you two boys are here, I guess I can question you, too, Edmund."

"What about?," Nazz asked.

"Well, what all you truly know about the case. I need written statements and I can take those now. And with your parents permission, we'll do video recorded statements at the DA's office."

"But hasn't too much time passed for us to really remember anything?," Kevin asked.

Sophia gave the boy a knowing smile as she answered.

"You watch too much _Law and Order,_ kid. Trust me, you're young and remember plenty. And you've had time to properly get your heads around what all has happened. I need you to go as far back to the beginning of all of this as best you can. Once you have your written statements, I'll review them and then we'll go over them in the video statements."

"Will there be a grand jury?," Ed asked.

 _"No,_ thank God," Sophia sighed. "I managed to circumvent that with the video statements, because that was the only way the DA was going to allow May to be questioned."

"But she still would have had to talked to Brian's lawyers," Kevin said.

And Eddward's heart leaped in his chest at the thought of May facing her rapist in such a stressful environment.

"No, she wouldn't have," Sophia said as she took a sip of her tea and did her best to gather her thoughts to try and explain how the justice system would work in a case as convoluted as the one before her. "She would have given a written statement, too. I would question her on it and Brian's lawyers would have sent their own questions on it and I would have asked them in their stead."

"That's still not fair," Ed pouted.

"I know, Son," Sophia said as she patted the boys hand. "But _nothing_ about this is fair. I will, however, do my best to make things right again. So stretch out your writing hands, kids. You still have one more essay to write."


	14. Hiatus

**Author's Note: Daddy bought me pizza, so I write for Daddy. HI, DADDY!**

School let out the week before Memorial Day weekend. Which gave Eddward two weeks to have some semblance of a summer break before he was off to astronomy camp for another two weeks. But the first week was spent in his step mother's office with Ed as they waited on Marie and May to go over their statements in May's rape case with Sophia and the DA himself in a conference room in the courthouse downtown. The Eds gave their own video recorded statements and then came back to support the Kanker sisters.

On Friday, Eddward was laying on the couch reading a book while Ed and Marie went to find a vending machine when Kevin walked in.

"D? What are you doing here?," the apparently _growing_ redhead asked.

Eddward looked up from his book and had to crane his neck as Kevin had grown at least two inches since school let out and his eyes couldn't meet Kevin's from the position he was in on the couch.

"Waiting on May to finish her statement. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm next," Kevin shrugged as he went to sit in one of the chairs in front of Sophia's desk.

Eddward nodded and readjusted his position as he went back to his book. After few moments of silence Kevin let out a _bored_ sigh. Eddward cocked a brow at him and Kevin grinned.

"I'm _bored,_ D," he whined.

"Where's your phone?"

"Mom took it. Said she didn't want me distracted."

Eddward rolled his eyes as he pulled out his own phone, unlocked it and handed it to his neighbor.

"Here. Stay off Facebook. But there's some games in there you may find interesting."

"Thanks, man," Kevin said with relief as took the device from him.

"Uh huh," Eddward replied as he settled back into the couch, ignoring the tingling in his finger tips caused by Kevin's touch in grasping Eddward's offering of freedom from _boredom._

This wasn't the first time in his life a simple touch from another boy would cause a physical reaction that he had been taught to only feel from _girls_. But it was the _first_ from _Kevin_. First the _smirk_ and now the _touch._

 _This couldn't be good._

Eddward went back to his book and Kevin played a few rounds of a couple of the games on Eddward's phones before Ed and Marie walked back in with armfuls of snacks.

"Oh, Kev! I didn't know you were coming," Ed said as he laid out his part of the junk food haul on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I think we have enough, though," Marie snickered. "One of the clerks gave us at least another ten dollars in quarters," she continued as she dumped her end of the haul on coffee table as well.

 _"Whoa,"_ Kevin breathed as he took in the pile of sweet and salty snacks in front of them.

Eddward just shook his head.

A moment later, Sophia walked in with May, and despite the overall weary expression she had taken to wearing since her attack, her eyes lit up at the snacks before her.

"Jawbreaker?," Kevin offered with a grin.

May took the sweet candy with a sigh of relief, and Sophia herself grabbed a bag of chips.

"Would you kids like a soda or water?," she offered as she went to her mini fridge.

The teens looked at her with wide eyes as the tiny refrigerator door was opened. But because the appliance was _black_ and blended in so well with the overall dark furniture in the room, they hadn't even noticed it. But on the door was small cans of soda and small bottles of water.

"I'll take one of _everything_ ," Ed said seriously as his friends fell into a fit of giggles around him.

* * *

Eddward and Marie spent the following week, hand in hand, arm in arm, and on two occasions, in each other's beds.

It was the morning before Eddward was supposed to leave, that they found themselves entangled in each others arms and legs in Marie's bed. Because it was a basic twin, Eddward's back was to the wall and he held Marie close as he always did after they had sex because it was so damn comforting, but also to keep her from falling off the bed.

"You need a hair cut," she said softly as she hid her still flush face in the crook of his neck, her fingers running lazily through his now chin length locks.

The raven gave a small chuckle.

"You gonna do it for me?"

"I...maybe later," the girl whispered as she got more comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, he took in her serene expression. Her natural color had come back in their afterglow, but because of warmth of two bodies in such a small space, or maybe it was just the post coital bliss, her cheeks were still slightly pink. Her summer tan was coming in despite his urgent warnings to wear sunscreen. When she played soccer in the spring, the coach insisted all the girls wear sunscreen, but without a near constant reminder, she had slacked off and was now sporting the tan _and the freckles_ to show for it. There were at least a dozen across her cheeks and nose, another handful or so on her shoulders from wearing tank tops, but no more than that. He had grown to enjoy tracing the ones on her shoulder when they were cuddled up. Even through her shirts, he knew where they were.

Her dark roots were showing and he made a mental note to pick up her usual bleach and blue dye kit for her the next time he went out to get his usual shopping done. His now drooping eyes had caught sight of her dresser and he saw that the collection of nail polish that she and May had amassed was dwindling and he felt slightly guilty because he knew that he was a VIP to the collection. But he trusted Marie and May's decisions in that matter, so he let it be.

Looking around the room that his late elementary and middle school nightmares were made of, he gave a small chuckle to himself at how things had _changed._ He remembered how after everyone came home after their throw down with Terry, the Kankers showed up nearly two hours later and they looked like _hell._ Three prepubescent girls versus a grown ass man. It was a miracle they got of the situation at all. But _anything_ for _their Eds._ Eddward himself, despite his own injuries, had taken care of everyone as best he could and was more than happy to help the girls in thanks for helping them _all._ And from _that,_ Eddward and Marie began. A helping hand and an olive branch. He couldn't believe that _now_ , he had grown to _wanting_ to hold her hand and kiss her lips. _And her lips_. The look in her eyes made it all the more surreal because he knew that she couldn't believe it all was happening, either. She had been after him for so long but to finally _have_ him was quite another thing. This was something for them to _cherish_ for as long as they could.

The girl shifted in her sleep a bit and gave two small coughs. He turned onto his side and pulled her into his chest and elevated her chin a bit so she could breathe better. She snuggled closer and gave a small relieved sigh. He buried his face in her hair and slowly let the feelings that he'd been dealing with from their New Years kiss simmer to the surface.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	15. The Kids Of Summer

When Eddward arrived home from astronomy camp, it was nearly lunch time. And he sighed as he recognized Dominic's car in Eddy's driveway. He was outright exasperated when he saw Kaitlyn Banks car in Kevin's driveway. The soon to be senior was laying on her car horn as a grumbling Marcie and _grinning_ Bridget tumbled out of Kevin's front door. But the redhead didn't even wait for them to clear the doorway before closing the door on them.

Marie was at his front door not ten minutes after he walked on the door.

"Hello, Mi Amour," he said after he opened the door and she bounded inside.

"Hey, Babe," she said brightly as she kicked off her flip flops and put them on the shoe rack next to the door.

"What color is _that?,"_ he asked as he stared at her toes.

 _"Royalty._ It's the darkest blue I could find," she said as she wiggled her toes and then skipped into the kitchen.

"Save some for me?," he asked as he followed after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she grinned as she pulled a Snapple Peach Tea out of the fridge.

* * *

"So what's been going on?," he asked as they laid cuddled up on the coach, some random show on Cartoon Network playing in the background, after he had unpacked and kissed her silly.

"Meh, the usual. May's working in the archives at the library now."

"That's good. At least it gets her out of the house and doing _something_."

Eddward knew that May was over being cooped up, but was wary about easing back into public life. The library archives seemed a good a place as any to ease the girl back into _the real world._

"Yeah, she's been nerding it up down there."

"What about you?," Eddward asked as he booped her nose.

She batted his hands away and sipped her drink.

"I'm just another mall rat. Tiffany came into the store yesterday and was being all passive aggressive and saying she was glad she didn't have any _damaged_ people in her family because she just _didn't know what she would do_ , if she did. Melissa tossed her out."

"What?!"

Eddward was a bit apprehensive about Marie working at the art supply store downtown because the mean girls seemed to follow her no matter where she went. The art supply store was a nice place and he was worried about her losing her job because she went off on a _customer_ , even if it was another mean girl or jackass from Brian's circle.

"Yep, told her that unless she needed anything to draw the ugly feelings on her soul, she could get the fuck out of her store."

"I love that woman," he laughed.

"And she loves you. She wants you to come by before you head to biology camp and help her set up for the Summer Festival."

"I'll be there," he said as he kissed her nose. "But what's been going on _here?"_

"Oh, you mean with Shrimpy McGee and Big Red?," she asked as she pointed her thumb towards his front window.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

"Oh, _gawd,"_ she snickered. "Dominic calls himself _helping_ Eddy get ready to run the team. And I don't even want to _think_ about what's going on with Kevin," she finished with a shudder.

"I thought team captains were already choosen for next year," he said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, but because there wasn't really _leaders_ on the wrestling team, _the coach_ picked their new guy. Dominic _hates_ him."

"Well, Dominic _graduated_ , so he can't do anything about it."

Marie's snicker made Eddward's blood run _cold._

"But he lost his scholarship and his grades won't get him in _anywhere_."

"Not even the junior college?"

"They banned him from campus."

"What?!"

"Caught him peeping in on the yoga classes right after you left."

It was Eddward's turn to shudder.

"Don't worry, Babe. You do yoga _at home,_ so the only person peeking on you is _me,"_ she grinned.

"You're supposed to be doing it _with_ me, Marie."

"I'm more an _observer,"_ she replied as she stretched.

But her perfect back arch told him all he needed to know. And being the perpetual student he was, he had to test what he knew against the hypothesis she dropped in his lap. The results were orgasmic. Just like he wanted.

Later that night, he received a text from Kevin.

KevinB: Ur dwnwrd dog needs wrk.

And he could have _sworn_ he heard Kevin _laughing_ as he snapped his bedroom drapes closed.

* * *

Eddward spent the next three weeks hanging with his friends whenever he could. Ed would split his time between Rolf's farm and the comic book store, Nazz worked at The Gap, and Johnny put in time at Rolf's farm and Burger King. They would all avoid the one Subway in town to make sure they wouldn't run into Eddy.

Eddward's skills at designing Eddy's schemes when they were kids made the displays at Sketchy stand out so much that most of the art students in town were done with their back to school shopping before the end of July. The kids all got together at Rolf's for the Fourth of July as the view of the city's fireworks display from the top of his barn was one of the best in the city.

But in the back of all of their minds was Brian's trial. All preliminary statements had been taken. The DA's case was _solid_. So if they had to go to trial, they were ready, but they were all holding out hope that Brian would _allocute_ , take his sentencing and May would be able to close the door on this chapter of her life for good.

But The Sixth Amendment grants _all_ a _right_ to a fair and public trial and Brian Thompson was intent on getting it.

* * *

The best thing about the camps that Eddward attended was that they _encourage_ their attendees to post what they were doing on social media. So all the kids got to keep up with each other as much as possible, but there's nothing like _being there_. The pictures of the night sky that Eddward would get at astronomy camp became the cover photo for Marie's Facebook page and the screensaver for Kevin's phone. Kevin would quip that the group selfies Eddward would take with old camp friends were a _nerd reunion_ , but Marie was glad to see he was enjoying his summer and _not_ moping.

And Eddward didn't have time to mope. Both astronomy camp and biology camp kept every minute scheduled. Even their free time. The bonfire picture he posted from biology would become the cover photo for May's Facebook page and every time Eddward saw it, he was reminded of the boy who had _zero_ problems flirting with _everyone_. But Max Marshall was _very_ selective about who he gave his true attention to. And Eddward was very high on his short list of people he paid close attention to.

"You really have an eye for this," he told Eddward afternoon as they were doing lab work on some of the plant life they had gathered in the nearby forest.

"Nature has always fascinated me. Like this bit of poison ivy here. It's one of the few things on this planet that remains unchanged," Eddward said, his eyes on the microscope in front of him.

"Change can be good, Edd," Max said with a sly grin.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Good is in the eye of the beholder," he retorted.

"Then you are _damn_ good. I haven't seen you this laid back about shit since... _ever."_

"Life changes. I've just learned to roll with it," Eddward replied as he plotted out his lab results.

 _"Keep rolling,"_ Max said as he walked away.

The night before they left for home, Max rolled his tongue down Eddward's throat. And Eddward welcomed the new sensation that kiss gave him with one caveat: What happens at camp, _stays_ at camp.

 _He couldn't wait until next summer..._

* * *

When Eddward came home from biology camp, he noticed Kevin had also come home some sports camp if his baseball bat bag and three duffle bags on his broad shoulders were any indication of anything.

"How was camp?," Kevin called to him from his garage.

 _"A nerd fest,"_ Eddward said sarcastically. "How was the sports ball reunion?"

Kevin _smirked._

"A _ball."_


	16. Fathers And Sons

Eddward trudged into his home, offering a weak _"Hello"_ to no one in particular.

"Eddward, are you ok?"

But Eddward couldn't meet his father's questioning gaze.

"No. I'm just _tired."_

Hearing his parents sigh worriedly over him just made him feel worst.

"Go lay down. Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Sophia called to him as he slowly went up stairs.

But she knew he wouldn't.

He cast a glance at his parents standing in the kitchen. They were in a close embrace. Considering their busy schedules, just a simple hug was just what they needed to reconnect. He walked in on many of their embraces growing up and it was comforting to know that his father had found love again after losing it and nearly him with the slice of a knife.

And as his relationship with Marie carried on, he wondered if he'd ever get those sort of embraces. And if they'd _all_ be with Marie.

Sitting at his desk, he opens his laptop and stares at the reason why he can't take a much deserved nap.

 _The computer screen_.

His computer information classes were his biggest challenge, but he loved what he was learning and he was doing so well in them, that his teachers had volunteered him for the student lead committees that built the websites and social media pages for every school in the district.

His current project was designing Peach Creek High's Facebook page. He made a note to get with Nazz as soon as possible to make sure that the school's Instagram account was linked to the new Facebook page he was designing. Then he remembered that he had to build his class' Facebook group page as well.

"I guess, I'll work on you another day," he murmured as the arrow pointer on his mouse glides past a folder titled _There's An App For That._

He knew that you should work on your dream at least _once_ day, but some days, he just wanted to get the chance to dream at all.

He hadn't expected his sophomore year to be so _grueling_. He was on the Honors tract, which meant a heavier workload, but the swim team was asking more and more of him as well. Rumor had it that he was being groomed to take the captain's position next year, but all he saw was more work.

 _*Knock, Knock*_

"It's open," he called to whoever had come to his bedroom door, but he didn't take his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"I think I have an idea that'll take your mind off of all _that_ for a while."

 _"Father,"_ Edd grins as he turns to face his father, "I _have_ to get this done. No joyrides."

"It's not a _joyride_ , it's you learning the rules of the road while behind the wheel of a car."

"So, you're _teaching me_ how to take a joyride?"

"Yes."

 _"FATHER!,"_ Eddward squealed with laughter as he held a hand over his stomach, the other over his face.

"Your birthday is in _two weeks_ , Eddward. And it'll be a really big relief to me and your mother if you had your driver's license."

Eddward gave his father _a look_. He very rarely went anywhere that required a licensed driver as most of what he wanted to get to or do in Peach Creek he could walk to. The public transportation system that connected Peach Creek to the city was cheap and efficient. And he _really_ wanted to get this bit of _homework done._

"We can take the roadster," Sebastian teased as he dangled the keys to his BMW Z3 roadster in front of his son's face.

 _"Let's go,"_ Eddward smirked as he snatched the keys from his father and ran out the door.

* * *

As they pulled out of the cul-de-sac, Eddward shuddered as he came to the stop sign on the corner and Kevin zipped past him on his own father's Harley, Mr Barr whooping it up from his spot behind his son.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Sebastian said as Eddward dropped the roof of the roadster and pulled out of the neighborhood.

 _"Anyone_ that drives one of those _death machines_ usually doesn't," Eddward replied as he shifted the gears and floored it onto the highway that led to the city.

That drive did clear Eddward's head. But one does need a clear head if one is driving stick. There was some conversation, but mostly Sebastian was doing the best he could to instruct his son _and_ enjoy the ride.

When they made it back home, Sophia had dinner on the table. The conversation was light and lively and Eddward got the second wind he needed to get his homework done _and_ look over his own personal project. He jotted a few more ideas down before calling Marie to tell her goodnight as thunderstorms started to roll through.

* * *

The next evening, Patrick Barr showed his son how to take his Harley apart and put it back together again. His motto: _Build the machine, respect the machine._

"Oh, my god, Dad! This is gonna take _forever_ ," Kevin whined.

"You've got time. You ain't turning 16 til April, boy. _Chill."_

So they slowly pieced _the beast_ back together over the next few days. There was the usual talk about school and Kevin's friends. Kevin only winced when his dad kept bringing up the fact that _Eddward_ had a girlfriend and _Kevin didn't._

"If he wants to go out with somebody, that's on him. It's just not for me, Dad," Kevin stated flatly as he _shoved_ the handlebars back into the chassis.

"But having a sea of girls float in and out of my house is?," Patrick asked with a cocked auburn brow.

Kevin matched his father's look.

"Ain't nobody getting pregnant. We're just having fun."

"Yes, because getting some girl pregnant was my main concern."

"What do you _want_ , old man!?"

Patrick popped him upside the back of his head before handing him the screwdriver he needed to get the tires back on.

"I want you to be _careful_ of these girls _hearts."_

And Kevin _paused_. Taking in the shocked look in his son's eyes, Patrick went on.

"Look, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. And heartbreak is one of the worst hurts to get over. It's nice to date and go out and have fun with different people, but don't forget that sometimes people take things in a way we never intended giving them in. So _be careful."_

Taking this batch of information to heart, Kevin was quick with his reply.

"Sure thing, Dad."


	17. Smoke Screen

On his 16th birthday, Eddward Marion Rockwell passed his driver's test on the first try and in his father's roadster. But because it was a Thursday and thus _date night_ for his parents, he had to trade his dad the roadster for his father's Mercedes C Class 300. Marie called it his _family sedan_ , and the couple looked like _grownups_ by Ed's estimate in it when they pulled up to the arcade where their friends had decided to throw Eddward his _Sweet Sixteen_ party. The plan was simple, get junk food at the concessions, throw away the $160 in quarters his parents had given him for the excursion and generally have fun.

He got the usual haul of video games and comic books from his friends and a special gift of a leather jacket from Marie. He knew that the expense was great and almost didn't accept it, but seeing the need for him to be _happy_ dancing in her violet eyes warmed his heart and he had to put it on. Her birthday kisses were all he really needed anyways.

Kevin spent a good chunk of the evening texting away exasperatedly on his phone.

"What's Bridget up to?," Eddward asked when he found Kevin leaning on the snack bar counter as he waited on his nachos.

"No clue," the redhead sighed. "But Marcie wants to know what my plans are for Homecoming."

Eddward chuckled and Kevin wanted to dump his nachos on the raven's head.

"What _are_ you doing for Homecoming?,"Eddward asked after he recovered from his giggle fit over Kevin's karma.

"Going with Nazz."

"Does _Marcie_ know?"

"I'm trying to let her down gently and she's just not getting it," Kevin sighed as he pocketed the device and stuffed a couple of cheese covered chips in his face.

Eddward made a face at Kevin's _manners_ and suggested a more direct approach.

"I don't know, dude. I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"And dragging her along and then showing up with _Nazz_ isn't going to be a good idea, either, Kevin."

 _"Fiiiine._ I'll talk to her tomorrow. But if she cries, I'm sending her to _you."_

Eddward just shrugged.

"Meh. I'll have _Marie_ talk to her," he snickered and Kevin nearly choked on a jalapeno.

"A water for my friend and I'll have a Coke and a corn dog," Eddward told the kid behind the counter as he flashed a grin to the _very red_ redhead.

* * *

A week later at the Homecoming game, Eddward sat with May, Marie, Rolf, Johnny, and Sarah while Ed and Kevin played in the game and Nazz cheered from the sidelines.

Bridget and Marcie were sitting two rows down and Bridget was having a ball whooping it up with the rest of the crowd while Marcie looked like she couldn't wait to get home. When Nazz and Kevin were announced as representatives for the Homecoming Court for their class, there were the usual cat calls and whistles for the good looking twosome, but Marcie looked _hurt_ as Kevin waved to the crowd.

Kevin was put in the game during the second half and during a tight spot halfway through the third quarter, he got off a Hail Mary to Ed for a touchdown that put Peach Creek ahead by three points giving the home crowd a reason to breathe a bit again. Even Eddward was impressed by the throw and gave the redhead an approving head nod. Kevin just _smirked_ and Marie nearly threw a fit.

"OH MY GOD! CAN HE NOT FLIRT WITH EVERYONE!?," she screamed.

Eddward gave her a _look_ and she simmered down. But only a _bit._

"You're _my_ boyfriend. I don't know what he's after, but he can't be after _you_."

"No worries, my dear. He's just being _Kevin."_

"Could he _not?"_

"Who else is he gonna be?!"

"Not _that!"_

Eddward pulled her into a reassuring hug and Kevin felt a slight pang of jealously at the sight but quickly locked it away and concentrated on the game he _needed_ to win. Their starter was knocked down _hard_ a few times in the early part of the game which caused a few fumbled turnovers and two interceptions. His Hail Mary got them ahead, now they needed to _stay_ there.

With three minutes left in the fourth quarter, Peach Creek's defensive line forced a fumble which led to a turnover in their favor. But they were twenty yards into their own territory. Kevin needed another miracle. But the pocket collapsed around him, so he had to run for it. And he ran. And the crowd went wild.

The only thing that stopped the cul-de-sac from cheering was hearing _Bridget_ scream at the top of her lungs, "THAT'S MAH BABY!" They were so disgusted that they were _booed_ her into silence before cheering for Kevin and Ed again.

Ed ran a bit behind him to defend him against Lemon Brook's defensive line but once they got ahead, Kevin called out to the taller Ed and passed him the ball once Ed was clear to catch it. Ed ran the last 20 yards into the end zone and Kevin collapsed as soon as the ball left his hands.

As the crowd roared around him the only thought in his mind was, _"I've got to quit smoking."_

* * *

The next night at the dance, Eddward and Marie pulled up in _Eddward's_ brand new Impala. And Nazz pulled up next to them with Kevin in her new _to her_ Bug.

"Nice ride," Eddward quipped to Kevin and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were getting a _new_ Bug, Blondie," Marie said, confusion written all over her face.

"I wanted a new one, but I don't like the design of the new ones so I got a used one. Got a nice deal on it, too," Nazz grinned.

The only used car dealership in town was managed by Eddy's dad. Eddward couldn't believe that she had been treated well and his worries were in his eyes.

"It's cool, dudes. Mommy works for the DMV and Daddy's law firm _specializes_ in helping _consumers_. _Trust me,_ I got a _great deal_ on this ride."

The two girls shared a giggle and walked inside, arm in arm, Kevin and Eddward on their heels.

* * *

The dance went on without incident. There was no _watching the field,_ no anxiousness over mean girls, the worst thing to worry about was not stepping on their dates toes. Which wasn't a problem for Eddward as his grandmother and Sophia had both taught him the basic steps of the waltz and foxtrot which worked for just about any song. He had become an _expert_ at _the sway,_ though. Considering he was now 5'10 to what would be Marie's permanent 5'5, it was an easy dance to do because her aversion to heels would keep her closer to his ribcage than his chest. Arms on her shoulders and holding her close was just fine by him, especially since she never complained about her feet hurting like most of the other girls did.

May came with Johnny but saved a dance for Ed. She would _move on_ , but he knew to always save her a dance because it was what _they_ needed.

* * *

When Eddward came home, he found his mother leaning over several piles of paperwork on the kitchen island, her phone in her hand, worry in her blue eyes.

"Mother, I'm home," he said gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder and they both jumped causing her to drop her phone.

"I'm sorry, Eddward. I'm just a bit in my head is all."

"How about you go to bed. It's almost 1130."

"I suppose," she murmured as she picked up her phone. "Have you heard from your father?"

"No, why? Doesn't he have a shift tonight?"

 _"No,_ and _that's_ the problem. He was supposed to get dinner _two hours ago_ and I called the hospital an hour ago and they _did_ call him in, but they haven't seen or heard from him, either."

Eddward looked at the clock. Considering the late hour, the fact that it was a Saturday and his father's lack of communication, he could only suspect that the man ran into an accident and stopped to help and just hadn't gotten ahold of anyone just yet. It was the only explanation he could think of.

"Give him another hour," Eddward said as a knock came to the front door.

Mother and son heaved weary sighs and braced themselves for who was on the other side of the door. It wouldn't be the first time that someone looking for legal help stopped by or the police came to pick up Sophia for some urgent case that needed her expertise _right then_.

When Sophia opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Peach Creek's police chief, but Eddward bristled when he saw the police department chaplain standing behind him.

"Hey, Sophie," Chief Barker said softly. "I've got bad news."

"What's up?," she said with her usual curiosity.

"It's about your husband. There's been an accident."

Thirty seconds later, a wife's heartbreaking scream and a son's cries of denial cut through the night.


	18. Goodbye

Marie heaved a sigh as she took Eddward's hand into her own. Uncapping her marker, she quickly started to draw a Triquetra on the palm of his right hand. As she did so, she whispered The Pagan Serenity Prayer. And as he gazed at her through tear filled blue eyes, he couldn't believe how as his faith in _anything_ spiritual or religious had shattered, her's had grown _stronger._ Melissa had introduced Marie to a few basic tenets of Paganism and being Wiccan. The bluenette was raised Lutheran, but something about the Wiccan faith drew her in. Over the course of the last week, she would whisper a prayer over him as she drew another symbol of protection from her faith on his hand, wrist or arm.

But today was the day for his father's funeral. A Triquetra enclosed in a circle on his palm eased her mind to all the bad spirits surrounding him. His grandmother had pitched a fit for the last week as her son's last wishes were brought to life. She wasn't just _un_ Christ-like, she was downright mean and ugly in her tirades to her grandson and daughter in law.

Sebastian had converted to the United Methodist Church on his marriage to Sophia. In his will, he stipulated that he be buried under a traditional Methodist funeral and his tombstone would be etched with the symbol of the church and a medical cross. Addison Rockwell was FURIOUS upon hearing the news that her son had left the Baptist faith and wanted nothing to do with it anymore, ever again. Her minister wasn't allowed to come to the funeral and if any members of her church stopped by the house in the wake of his death or tried to attend the funeral, they were to be shown the door.

"I thought _you people_ had open minds and open doors," Addison sneered to Sophia at the funeral home as her son's last arrangements were made.

 _"We do._ But _Sebastian_ didn't want _you people_ to turn _his death_ into just another hill for _you_ to martyr yourself on," Sophia sneered back.

With their referee gone, the two women could now duke it out like they had wanted to from the get go. Sophia wasn't good enough because she was a lawyer. Just like the late _Mr Rockwell_. But she'd never admit she drove the man away when Sebastian was just eight years old with her passive aggressiveness and insecurities. And she _hated_ that Sophia was faithful and _loved_ her husband _and_ his son. She could never find that love again and it killed her inside that the woman who was truly her baby boy's soulmate was a better woman.

Things came to a head at the reading of the will yesterday. Sophia, who had been Eddward's legal guardian since they moved to Peach Creek, would formally adopt the boy now so that she could use Sebastian's estate _and_ the bit of the Marion estate Eddward had inherited when his maternal grandparents died to raise him as her one income wouldn't be enough in Sebastian's mind to give the boy the proper upbringing he had always envisioned for him.

And Addison came _undone_. Sophia was just his _wife_. She wasn't Eddward's mother. But his mother lost her parental rights the day she went to prison. Addison had figured she'd regain custody, give Sophia her part of Sebastian's estate and be done with her. What she hadn't counted on was her son making provisions against _that_ happening.

"What did _lies_ did you tell him about how I raised you?!," she screamed at her grandson.

"Mrs Rockwell," her son's lawyer said, "I would advise you to temper your tone. I _am_ a first reporter and your attitude is causing me to worry about your grandson's safety in your care."

Addison snapped her mouth shut but wouldn't stop glaring at Eddward.

But Eddward hadn't counted on was his mother's family to contest the adoption. He hadn't seen or heard from them since he moved to Peach Creek and yet, his Aunt Kim was there, her two brats Brianna and Bryant in tow, to put in an appeal on the adoption as _she_ had been told by her parents that Eddward would be entrusted in _her_ care should his father become incapacitated.

The case would be going to court within the next two weeks and if it wasn't for Sophia's position as an assistant district attorney, Eddward was sure he'd been sent away to live with or played host to one of two of the people he had grown to hate the most over the years. Growing up, he had to deal with his cousins coming to visit and bragging about how well off they were compared to his grandmother's thrifty ways.

 _"Once your dad dies you'll have to come live with us. And then you'll have to do whatever we say,"_ they'd tease. _"AND you'll have to go visit your mom in the JAIL!"_

The one thing he would credit his grandmother for doing right was not forcing him to see his mother. Sure, she had her own reasons for being against the visits and he didn't blame her as they were his own as well. But he knew that Aunt Kim was insistent on Eddward knowing his Marion side _and_ visiting his mother. She claimed he needed to forgive her. That it would make _her_ happy with _zero_ regard for his own feelings.

He would relay his feelings about it to Marie over the course of the week as she drew symbols across his body and prayed. After each prayer he'd breathe a bit in relief and she'd give him a bit of a knowing grin.

 _"It's gonna be okay, Edd,"_ was all she'd say.

But not today. Today was not an okay type of day.

After capping her marker she drew him into a hug and whispered a soft, "I'm sorry," into the crook of his neck as they held each other close.

"It's not your fault, Marie."

"I know, but _I am sorry_ you lost your dad."

He pulled away and looked into misty violet eyes. Marie never knew who her father was. Neither did May for that matter. Mrs Kanker kept _Lee's_ father's name and gave it to her daughters. The man died not too long after Lee was born and she raised her girls on the little social security money she got from his death as he didn't have life insurance. There was a little more money to go around with Lee gone and Marie having a job of her own. But being poor was nothing compared to _not ever_ having a father figure in her life. She would understand his loss and help him through it, but he felt so guilty in the moment for trying be _logical_ about the situation when she had never had what he had just lost and was _still there_ for him.

"Oh, MaryJo," he whispered as he hung his head and fresh tears fell out of his eyes.

"It's ok, Edd. I'm here. I've got this and you will, too," she said as she drew him into another hug.

A couple of minutes later, a soft knock on the door and he stood on shaky hands and offered his hand to Marie.

"Shall we go say goodbye?"

She swallowed her thoughts on the matter being more like a _long_ "so long," and took his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

The funeral wasn't too long, which was a relief to Eddward as he wasn't sure how much more _grieving_ he could take. A few of his father's colleagues gave a few words of condolence to Eddward and Sophia, and the cul-de-sac was out in full force. Even Lee and Eddy came, but they didn't pass by the casket to give a final goodbye and then a few words or hug to Sophia and Eddward. But that was what Eddward wanted so it was just as well. His swim coach and the team gave a hug to Sophia and a handshake to Eddward, as well did a few teachers, the principal and a few classmates. It was the condolences from his neighbors that he cherished the most. Despite all the growing up and changing they were doing, to still have his _friends_ was what he needed and he was going to take it.

At the cemetery, he sprinkled the petals of a gladioli on his father's casket as it was lowered into the ground as the minister said a final prayer of Sebastian's departed soul. And just outside the tent set up to protect the family from the rain that was evenly pouring out of the sky, Kevin watched in awe as Eddward said goodbye to the man who had did his best to _raise him right._ His blue eyes were red from all the crying he'd been doing since he got the news. His pale face was even paler and a bit gaunt as he probably hadn't eaten in _days_ , despite all the food that everyone was dropping off. And so much of the baby fat that had been clinging onto his face had melted away because it leaving the face of a _man_. A man who was trying to hold on despite having _every right_ to fall _completely_ apart.

Kevin thought he looked so strong, but knew he had to be breaking. When Eddward turned back around to sit down for a moment before the funeral director escorted him away to the limo, Marie brought him into a hug.

Turning to his own father, he leaned his head on his shoulder and softly said, "Don't die."

"Me and devil have a deal, boy," Patrick said as he wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulder. "He can't take me until I've driven my Harley across the motherland _at least_ three times."

"So never?," Kevin snickered.

"You got it."

As they left and he saw Marie and Eddward step into the limo, he softly whispered, "She better take care of him."

Patrick spared a glance at his son and shook his head. The boy would figure it out on his own eventually.


	19. And So It Begins

Marie looked at the weather app on her phone and sighed.

"What's the news?," Ed asked.

Leaning over she showed him the screen of her phone and he ran a hand down his face as he sighed. Fall in Peach Creek meant cool days with precipitation ranging from misty fog to torrential thunderstorms a couple of days a week from mid September to mid November. Halloween was in a week and there was going to be nothing but _rain_ until then. Soggy Halloweens were normal for Peach Creek, but what _wasn't_ was Eddward's buffer from his fear of thunderstorms now being _gone_.

"Not good."

She nodded her agreement, before her face scrunched up in pain. When he cocked a concerned brow, she blushed slightly and said, "Cramps." But she laughed as his eyes went wide and he leaned back in his chair.

"Not funny, Marie."

"Owie," she snickered as she bent over, clutching her midsection.

"That's what you get."

"Whatever, dude. So how we doing this, though? We can't leave him alone."

Ed sighed again as he cast a glance at the table his best friend was sitting at with his step mother surrounded by her parents and colleagues. Aunt Kim and Grandma Addison had been sent to a table in the far corner of the room away from nearly everyone.

"No one is at the house, right?"

"Just him and Sophie," Marie nodded.

"Fuck."

Marie shuddered as a wave of anxiety flooded over her as she heard the wind pick up outside. They were sitting in the gym that doubled as the fellowship hall of Sophia's church. The church was holding a repast for the the family after the funeral and while the space was warm and cozy and filled with love and strong support for Eddward and Sophia, the way the place was built made it easy for noise _inside and out_ to just _echo_. Eddward _looked_ to be doing well, but Sophia was by his side. The two teens knew she had his hand in hers and an arm draped around his shoulder. It was a gentle way to comfort him in public without bringing too much attention to himself or the situation or both. But night was coming. And the _one person_ he had come to trust for comfort over the years was _gone_. As a child, he knew he could go to his father and there would be a cup of tea, a story and cuddles til he fell asleep. If he was working, he would call and a quick chat would be what the boy needed to get back to sleep. As he got older, texting replaced phone calls, but the sentiment was there. Daddy was there for his Baby Boy. And now he wasn't.

Ed knew that Eddward's grandmother would be good for tea, but comfort like he needed it was out of the question. Plus, Sophia had forever banned her from _her_ home.

"Think Sophie is good for it?," Ed asked.

"I dunno. Maybe," Marie shrugged.

Both teens cast another sad glance to Eddward and Sophia as Kevin walked up. Only _God_ knew how Sophia was doing.

"'Sup?"

Ed and Marie both gave him a weary look.

"Yikes."

"Hey, Kev," Marie said as she propped her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand. "Can you do me a favor?"

Kevin shrugged as he said, "I can _try."_

"Keep an eye on Double D for us?"

Kevin gave her a shocked looked as he asked, _"How?"_

"Look, you stay across the street, ok? If you see his light on tonight, just text him something nice, alright?"

"Sure, I guess," Kevin shrugged.

Marie gave Ed a small and shoulder shrug before heading over to her boyfriend's side.

"What gives?," Kevin asked Ed as he sat down.

Ed gave him a _hard_ once over before he spoke.

"Not a word to _anyone_ about what I'm about to tell you. _Not even Nazz."_

 _"Whoa, dude,"_ Kevin said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands up defensively. "You have _my word,_ but if it's really _that serious,_ you don't have to tell me."

"Naw, I need to," Ed sighed. "You're legit closer to him than we are and can get to him faster if something pops off."

Anxiety swirled in Kevin's gut as he looked over at Edd, who had Marie in his lap, his head on her shoulder.

 _"What_ pops off?," the redhead asked.

"He's scared of thunderstorms and it's gonna be Hurricane City up in here for the next few days. _His dad_ always helped him through it."

 _"Holy shit."_

"Yeah."

"Fuck, dude. This is _harsh,"_ Kevin said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ed nodded as another roll of thunder sounded overhead. Kevin looked over at Eddward again and Marie had him in a tight hug, his face in the crook of her neck, but Kevin could tell by how red _his_ neck looked, there was no way he was moving from her embrace anytime soon. And he didn't blame him. But could he _really_ be the comfort Eddward needed?

 _Only time would tell..._

As Kevin and his family left after giving their final hugs and words of comfort to Eddward and Sophia, Eddward's heart filled with jealously as Patrick wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulder. Oh, what he wouldn't give to feel strong arms wrapped around him again.

 _Soon..._

* * *

Because the funeral was held on a Saturday, Kevin knew he had all the time in the world to stay up late into the night and at least _try_ to keep up his promise to Marie. He and his dad stayed up until midnight playing video games and when Patrick went to bed, Kevin went to his room for some more gaming on his laptop and generally wasted time on the internet until he felt sleepy. But just as he was ready to call it a night, a huge crack of lighting lit up the rainy night sky and small light in Eddward's room came on as the thunder rolled.

Grabbing his phone, he thought a bit before sending out a text.

KevinB: Dude y dnt u grab sum tea?

Edd: Why are you up, Kevin?

KevinB: Couldn't sleep?

Eddward rolled his eyes. Knowing his girlfriend and best friend's tendency to sleep through stormy nights, the only reason Kevin would be up is if they told him to keep an eye on Edd. And while he appreciated their care, tonight, he just didn't want to _deal with it_. He wanted his damn father back.

Edd: Liar

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

KevinB: Srsly get tea

Edd: And if I don't?

KevinB: I'll tell Marie on u. AND ED. Also may.

 _"What the hell would May do?,"_ Eddward thought as he texted his nosy neighbor back.

Edd: Fine. I'll get tea

KevinB: YAY!

Edd: Go to bed, Kevin

KevinB: U go 2 bed

Edd: Can't

KevinB: Y not

Edd: Either I get tea or go to bed. What's it going to be, Sir?

KevinB: Tea. Geeze dork

Eddward rolled his eyes again as he quietly crept downstairs, only to discover that he wasn't the only one up. Sophia was in the living room, a teacup on the coffee table, the video slideshow a friend of her's made the day she and his father eloped in Vegas on the TV. She was quietly sobbing into pillow from their bed.

"M-Mother?"

Sophia snapped her tear streaked face to Eddward and they both burst into tears and he quickly came around the couch to hug her. They sat silently for a few minutes as pictures of the happiest day of her life played across the screen, cuddling what he could _smell_ was his father's pillow close. It had been a quick courtship. Eddward had only known that his father was seeing someone special and nearly three months later he had a _new mom_ _and_ a new home. But now the piece that bonded them together for just over a decade was _gone._ And if Aunt Kim had her way, they wouldn't even be bonded by _death._

"What are we gonna do now, Momma?," Eddward asked softly.

And it killed her soul to see her strong boy so weak and tired.

"Fight. He wouldn't want us to do anything but _fight."_

The day they met he had to testify in a wrongful death suit that the family of a patient a colleague had worked on was bringing against the hospital. He had arrived early and she was still in the middle of her own trial in the same courtroom. She was cross examining a child who had been raped by her grandfather and despite the seriousness of the situation, she managed to gently disarm the girl and get the testimony out of her that put her grandfather away for life. But they called a recess until the next day to free up the courtroom for the trial Sebastian was testifying in. He snuck back into the courtroom two days later and watched in awe as Sophia gave her closing arguments. The sweet young woman who had a little girl calm, cool and collected as she spoke about the abuse at the hands of a man she should have been able to trust, was now a warrior for that child. Her voice was strong and clear, her stance solid, her blue eyes on _fire._

 _He had to get to know her._

And he did. And he quickly fell in love and for the better part of decade, they had a life together. A good one. Then a drunken warden from a nearby corrections facility broadsided him on his way back home to that wife and that life.

She may have lost that life as she knew it, but she wasn't about to lose what was one of the best pieces of that life to people who were more interested in money and control then they were in the heart and best interests of the child who held that money and control in the palm in his hand.

"You'll go back to school next week and then we'll talk about what to do when your adoption hearing comes up because you're gonna need to be there for a hours for sure. I just hope this thing doesn't take longer than a couple of days. I've got better shit to do than deal with people who haven't given a damn about you since you were a baby."

Eddward snickered as he shook his head.

"More tea?"

"No, no. I'm gonna head to bed. But tomorrow, we're going out for brunch or something. I can't stand to look at one more quiche or _breakfast casserole,"_ she replied as she turned off the TV and trudged up stairs, his father's pillow snug to her side.

Eddward then checked his phone as he went into the kitchen and rolled his eyes with a snicker as he saw nearly a dozen messages and two missed calls from Kevin. So he called him back and the redhead picked up on the first ring.

 _"Oh my god, **what the fuck** happened to you?!,"_ the redhead hissed into the receiver.

 _"Where_ do I _even_ _begin?,"_ Eddward drawled into the receiver and Kevin was torn between being turned on and pissed that Eddward had gone _incommunicado_ on him for a good twenty minutes.

 _"At the **beginning** , Edd,"_ Kevin retorted in a huff.

"My mother was up, too," Eddward replied with a sigh.

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah. So I had to talk to her. I'm fine though. _Making tea._ We cool?"

 _"Yeah whatever, Dork. I **am** telling Marie on you."_

Eddward snorted.

"You do that. And then tell her that _I said_ that I'm ok."

 _Gotcha!_

 _Silence_

In their radio silence, Eddward hummed a bit of an nonsensical tune as he set about making his tea and Kevin plotted ways to make Ed and Marie _pay_ for putting him up to this. But then another roll of thunder was heard and Eddward's soft, annoyed gasp alerted Kevin to the fact that the boy still needed help and he was going to provide it because _no one_ deserves to grieve alone.

 _"You okay?"_

"I said I was fine," Eddward replied with a shaky sigh.

 _ **"Uh huh.** Yeah, I'm coming over."_

Eddward never got the chance to protest because Kevin hung up on him. So he just went to the cupboard where all the coffees, teas, mugs and teacups were kept and took down another mug.

 _"Nothing like a thunderstorm and tea for two,"_ his father used to say.

Eddward just hoped that Kevin would appreciate the effort he was making in letting him into his thunderstorm ritual. Of all the things Kevin would come to appreciate about Eddward, it was the fact that he let him in that stormy night most of all.


	20. Poppycock

Kevin was at Eddward's front door not more than a minute from when he ended their phone call. And Eddward gave him a judgemental once over when he opened the door as Kevin was breathing heavily and _soaked_. His judgemental glare turned into a _highly annoyed scowl_ when Kevin shook his head and the rain water on his hat sprayed Eddward in the face.

 _"Barr, I swear to God,"_ the raven hissed at his tall neighbor with his eyes closed, his face scrunched up in adorable annoyance.

Kevin snickered but quickly grabbed his hips and guided Eddward inside as another roll of thunder rumbled overhead. The thunder had quickly silenced him but thankfully, Kevin knew Edd well enough to leave his outer clothes and shoes at the door.

"You alright, buddy?," Kevin asked softly as he looked at Eddward who seemed to be in the middle of a breathing exercise that _wasn't_ working.

"Y-You t-tell m-me," Eddward stuttered as he swallowed hard and did his best to get his breathing under control.

Before Kevin could say anything, the tea kettle whistled and Eddward jumped to attend to it. Making a mental note that _distraction_ worked to keep his mind away from noise overhead, Kevin followed Edd into the kitchen and watched as he poured tea into two mugs.

"What kind of tea is this?," Kevin asked as he sniffed the brew in the mug he claimed as his own.

"Just a blend of chamomile, blueberries and lavender," Eddward replied softly as he stirred a couple of sugar cubes into his tea.

Kevin nodded as he popped two sugar cubes in his mouth and then put three into his mug. He thought Eddward would make a snarky comment about how much sugar he was ingesting at the moment, but the raven was still shaking. Only slightly, but he couldn't lift his mug at all. Kevin took a bit of a step back and gave his neighbor a concerned once over. Eddward had always been thin, a rail really, but after two years on the swim team, he had put on a bit more muscle tone. But over the course of the last week, he had to have lost five pounds and it was _noticeable_. He was nearly skin and bones. Most of the _fat_ Kevin saw on his face was collected to his lips and the _dark_ circles under his eyes.

"Let's get you a snack," Kevin said as he patted his shoulder and made his way to the pantry.

Eddward sighed as he turned into his seat to face Kevin's back.

"Sweet or salty?," Kevin asked.

"Grab the Poppycock. It's got a bit of both," Eddward replied.

Kevin grabbed the tin the snack was in and brought it back to the kitchen island.

"What _is this?,"_ Kevin asked as he poked at the hodgepodge of popcorn and peanuts covered in a caramel glaze.

"Take a bite," Eddward said as he pushed the tin towards Kevin after taking a couple of kernels out for himself.

Kevin grabbed a handful and popped a few kernels in his mouth.

 _"Whoa._ This is pretty good, Double Dork," Kevin said with a head nod in Eddward's direction.

Eddward rolled his eyes at the old nickname, and Kevin gave him a reassuring shoulder rub, but Eddward just shrugged him off. Placing his elbows on the table, he put his face in his hands and chocked out another ragged sigh.

"This is ridiculous," he said quietly.

"I'll say," Kevin replied just as quietly.

"What do _you_ know?," Eddward nearly growled at him.

"Not much, but I know that _this_ has to suck _tremendous amounts_ of _so much ass,"_ Kevin shrugged between bites of his snack.

 _"God, it does,"_ Eddward said as he put his face in his hands again.

"Talk to me."

Eddward came out of his hand fort to see Kevin was sitting across from him, just as casually as if they were hanging out.

"What's there to talk about? A _drunk corrections officer_ hit my dad and killed him. I'm now a bastard child who'd prefer to live with their _stepmom_ than their quote real family unquote," Eddward said as he made air quotations around the phrase _real family._

"That's because she _is_ your real family," Kevin shrugged. "Just because your biological mother wasn't right in the head, or your grandma and them are fighting over who gets to spend _your_ money, doesn't mean that Sophia ain't your real family. She _really_ helped to raise you. She's _really_ been there for you since you guys moved here. I'd say she's the only _real family_ you've got."

"This is all so _wrong,_ though," Eddward sighed feeling guilty for the umpteenth time that week over his heart's desire to stay in Sophia's care and in _their_ home.

"Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not wrong to want to care about the people who've always been there for you. Family is what we make of it. I've got bros on the baseball team that I'm closer to than I am my cousins I see at my MaeMaw's on Sunday's after Mass. Nothing against my cousins, but I just relate to the guys on my team better."

And then it hit Eddward that his _family,_ his "real family," was the cul-de-sac and the Kankers. Eddy and Lee were his black sheep, disregarded and disowned cousins, Rolf, Johnny and even Jimmy had become brothers over the past couple of years, the girls his sisters. Except Marie. She would always be his little pixie. His own Tinkerbell, but from _Hook, NOT Peter Pan._ And like the Lost Boys, he'd _fight_ to keep his home.

Raising his mug, he took a sip of his tea and resolved to stay _home_. _Never Ever Land_ wasn't home. Peach Creek was. And in Peach Creek he would stay until _he_ decided to leave _._

Seeing him finally sip his tea made Kevin smile a bit as he slid the tin in Eddward's direction.

"Father always liked Poppycock," he murmured as he took another handful of the sweet and savory snack.

"It's good stuff, dude. And he was a good man."

"Thanks," Eddward sighed as fresh tears sprang into his eyes.

Kevin handed him a napkin and Eddward buried his face in it on a shaky sigh.

"Look, I know it's rough _now_ , but like I told Nazz when her granddad died, every day is a new day. You can either wallow or take what he taught you and use it for good. Or evil, if evil is your thing."

 _"Evil?! Really, Kevin?!"_

"Hey, I don't know how you people roll!"

Eddward ran a hand down his face exasperatedly as Kevin snickered. Something about the way he giggled warmed Edd's heart. It reminded him a bit of his father when he was being _silly,_ so he took some comfort in Kevin's teasing, even if he was being annoying.

They set in a comfortable silence for a bit longer, sipping tea and eating Poppycock. But then Eddward stretched and gave a _mighty_ yawn and Kevin looked at the clock.

 _230AM_

"Dude, it's late and you look like you could use some shut eye."

"I _suppose,"_ Eddward drawled as he stood to walk Kevin to the door.

The redhead was tired but had enough of his wits about him to put their now empty mugs in the sink and the Poppycock tin back in the pantry as Eddward slowly trudged towards the front door. He swayed on his sleepy feet a bit by the stairs and Kevin jumped to wrap his arms around him to steady him so he wouldn't fall. But in those strong arms, Eddward fell apart. Kevin sat them on the stairs, sitting Eddward in front of him and just held him as the raven sobbed.

"It's not fair," he kept repeating.

Kevin said nothing.

There was really nothing to say. It _wasn't_ fair. It wasn't fair for Eddward to lose his mom the way he did. It wasn't fair when Nazz's granddad died. It wasn't fair that Eddward's dad was now dead, too. It wasn't fair that Eddward was now in the middle of a _custody case_ , when the logical thing to do would have been to leave the boy well enough alone with people that loved and cared for him since he came into their world and let him _grieve_. It wasn't fair that they _all_ would also now soon be headed to court to seek _justice_ for May as she shouldn't have ever needed it in the first place.

 _Life just wasn't fair._

As Eddward calmed down, Kevin squeezed him close. Taking a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves, Eddward breathed in a slightly familiar musk. Old tobacco smoke and Hugo Boss cologne. His father would occasionally smoke a pipe and his signature scent was Hugo Boss. Either fate was fucking with him for kicks or knew Eddward could use the break, but this entire visit had him feeling a bit better about losing his dad because if he ever needed to remember who his dad was, he could call Kevin for a chat, some tea and _sniff_ him as he left. And this thought had him in _stitches_.

Kevin was beyond confused at the swimmer's actions, but rolled with it because if he understood anything about grief, it's that that the stages never come in any type of order. You just _deal._

But still, he _had_ to ask.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Eddward replied as he waved a few more snickers way. "It's just that, you remind me of Father."

"Oh, yeah?," Kevin grinned.

"Yes. But pipes are cooler than cigarettes, but at least you smell good. I'm sure I can give you sample or two of his cologne if you ever run out," Eddward smirked.

"Really, Rockwell?!," Kevin groaned behind his hands.

Kevin wasn't just embarrassed, he was _floored_. He _could not_ deal with reminding _anyone_ of their _dad._ Especially a _dead_ one.

"Yes, indeed!," Eddward giggled.

"I gotta go."

"Nooooo, daddy! Don't leave meeeee," Eddward playfully whined.

"Nope! I'm out!," Kevin snarled as he made to the door, grabbed his stuff and opened the door as another crack of lighting and thunder shook the house.

Quickly turning to Edd, Kevin cocked a brow at his slightly shaking friend. Although the roar of the storm did scare him a bit, Eddward knew he'd be fine.

"I'm ok," he nodded, blue eyes brighter than Kevin had seen them in the past week and full of sincerity.

"Ok. You know how to get me if you ever need anything ok?," Kevin said as he slipped on his outerwear.

"Okay."

"'Night, Edd!," Kevin called to him over his shoulder as he made his way home.

"Later, DADDY!"

And over the rain, a boy's laugh at another's groan brightened up the dark night.


	21. Pumpkin

**Author's Note: Dr Shara belongs Auntie Shara**

On Monday, Eddward came back to school. His teachers were glad to see him back, but his friends knew that the only reason why he'd be at school was only because _they_ were at school. It was hard to go back to the _old grind_ when his _new normal_ was anything but normal. At Sophia's insistence, they'd start family and individual counseling on Thursday. Eddward respected therapy, but didn't think there was anything in it for him. Talking about his feelings about the tragedies of his life wasn't something he _did_. He just _dealt with it_. But for Sophia's sake, he'd go. In the meantime, he would continue to do what he did best, study and hang out with the only people who'd ever let him be himself; _his friends._

"Hey, there."

Kevin jumped slightly at the voice coming from the other side of his open locker door.

"'Sup, Edd."

"The sky?"

"You're an obnoxious little shit, you know that?," Kevin said as he closed his locker door and came _eye to eye_ with his cross street neighbor and friend.

Eddward just smiled at him.

"You _like it,_ Daddy," he whispered.

And Kevin went _red_.

"Seriously, Rockwell!?," he hissed at him as the warning bell rang and the student body clamored to get to class. "We're at _school."_

Eddward cocked a brow at him as he fell into step with Kevin and they made their way to their shared history class.

"I suppose I could temper my affections for you so as not to muddy your _pristine_ reputation in this establishment," Eddward mused lightly as they turned the corner that led to the history and language arts wing of the school.

"Thank you," Kevin said with a sigh of relief not caring of Eddward was merely being sarcastic. He just wanted him to stop calling him _Daddy._

 _In public, anyways._

"But how would great Kevin Barr know if his _broken_ friend needs help?"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he turned on him.

 _"Stop it,_ Edd. You're not _broken_. You've just dealt with some shit. That's it."

Eddward looked into concerned but hopeful green eyes.

 _"Oh, alright,"_ he sighed as he walked around Kevin and headed to class.

* * *

On Thursday, Eddward went to therapy. And his therapist spent most of the session looking at him in shock. He cheated death, spent his early and _very formative_ years in a strict and _very religious_ household, spent his childhood in a near sickening cycle of bullying and being protected by his neighbors _and best friend_ , only to finally step out of it and into a new sense of self when they _all_ faced an even bigger bully. But in the afterglow of coming into his own with his friends and neighbors, he lost so much. The love and respect of the woman who raised him, his father, _his best friend._ And now, _now_ he had to deal with losing his home and only because his _family_ was more concerned about what _they_ wanted than what he _needed._ Oh, and he had to testify for and stand with one of his friends as she sought justice for _herself._

"Who's on _your_ support team, Eddward?," Dr Shara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice to have your friends to lean on, but _who_ _exactly_ can you _truly_ depend on? You're going to need support, too. Grief is _never_ a linear process and even though your move from your grandmother's to your current home was pleasant enough, you still haven't quite gotten over it. Also, the lost of Eddy's friendship. These are two things that, unlike the death of your father, are losses that you have to _live with_ because the people involved are still alive. Grief over your father's death is something you _cope_ with. In time the pain will be a dull ache. Your memories pleasant for the most part. I dare so, though, that if you ever become a parent, you'll have to grieve his loss again, but we can figure out a way for it to be bittersweet instead of bitter. But for now, let's focus on who's in your corner, since you're in everyone else's."

"Well, Marie and Ed for sure."

"Your girlfriend and _other_ best friend, correct?"

"Yes. And my mother. Well, my stepmother."

Dr Shara nodded and took a few notes. As Eddward mulled over who else he had come to depend on in the last couple of years since Eddy walked out of his life, he caught sight of the decorations in the room. Dr Shara counseled children as young as five and adults well into their _golden years_. So his motif was light and cheery and since it was fall and Halloween was tomorrow, there was the typical kiddie Halloween decorations in the corner were the toys were kept, and the candy dishes in the room were filled to overflowing. But what _really_ caught Eddward's eye, was the pile of mini pumpkins on the corner of Dr Shara's desk. They were all decorated with silly faces versus the usual _scary_ ones that people drew or carved into the vegetable of the season. But one had _green_ eyes made with a glitter pen. The way the eyes sparkled in the low afternoon soon and the goofy smirk the pumpkin reminded him of _Kevin._

"Pumpkin," he said absentmindedly

"Excuse me?," Dr Shara asked as he twirled his pen around between his fingers.

And Eddward grinned.

"I have my Pumpkin."

"Who is this _Pumpkin?"_

"He's a friend."

"A friend?"

"A friend."

The way Eddward was answering his questions let Dr Shara know that there was more to this _Pumpkin_ than Eddward was letting on. And as the boy finally relaxed and leaned back into the couch he was sitting on let the psychologist know that Eddward was going to give these sessions the chance he needed to sort things out. And hopefully _Pumpkin_ would be as down to earth and grounded as the gourd they were named for. It was Eddward needed to get through all the high strung and high tensions in his life.

A girlfriend and best friend were fine, but Dr Shara knew that what Eddward needed was someone who was there _just for him_. And the way the raven was staring at the pile of pumpkins on his death, he knew that _Pumpkin_ would do just that.

* * *

On Friday, the school was all a twitter with excitement because of the holiday and a game against Peach City. But because it was a home game, _all_ the teams had to wear their school gear to drum up hype and support the football team.

But the shock of the day was the fact that Eddward wasn't wearing his beanie. Marie had found him a headband with a shark fin on it and it just fit better without the beanie. But his usual cold disposition towards his classmates was in place so no one made any mention of the scar on his head.

When Kevin saw him at lunch he laughed as he said, "Hey, Sharkie."

"Hello, _Pumpkin."_

"What!?"

Eddward just grinned as Kevin looked himself over. He was wearing his jersey and letterman jacket. Nothing that would make _anyone_ think he looked like a pumpkin.

 _Or so he thought._

"'Sup, Carrot Top," Marie snickered as she walked past him to sit next to Eddward and ruffled his head as she went by.

He readjusted his _green_ beanie, fixed his bangs and rolled his eyes at her.

"Nothing. What's up with you, Elvira?"

"Shit," the girl shrugged as she popped the straw into her juice box.

Eddward looked his girlfriend over. Her makeup was _darker_ , but there was nothing all that different about her. She had on a Dead Puppies tshirt, ripped skinny jeans, blue Converse and Eddward's leather jacket. The outfit was typical, but as rumors about her being a _witch_ flew, and the occasional push up bra would turn her chest into something out of a Victoria's Secret catalog, Kevin's nickname for her kinda just _stuck._ But _only Kevin_ could call her that. But then again, she was the only one who wasn't _dealt with_ when it came to calling him Carrot Top so Eddward figured it was only fair that she would be _The Mistress of the Dark._

Lunch went as it always did but Ed noticed the banter between the QB and the swimmer. It was snarky as usual, but somewhat flirtatious. And he noticed Marie wasn't raving at Kevin to stop flirting with _her boyfriend._

"You cool, Marie?," he asked her as they ditched the two athletes for their shared algebra class and headed to their own computer class.

"Yeah, why?"

 _"Kevin."_

"Heh. Well, Edd's just humoring him. Red needs to get laid and soon, though. He can't have my boyfriend."

"That's my girl!"

"I could never be your woman, Ed."

"Heh. No one can."


	22. Home

Marie: U got this babe! Luv u!

Nazz: Thinking of you guys!

Ed: CALL ME AS SOON AS U GET HOME

KevinB: I knw ur gurl won't hex her, so we prayed the rosary. lemme knw how it goes

Eddward looked at the text messages from his friends over and over again. How they could call be so hopeful was beyond him, but Dr Shara kept telling he and Sophia that sometimes other people believing in us _for us_ is what we need to persevere. But still, the raven was a ball of nerves. Today was the day he'd face a judge and try to explain to him how he _didn't_ want to leave his stepmom simply because she was his _stepmom._ Because that's all it was. Leaving someone who wasn't _family_ for the people who were. Even though they were only family by blood and name because Lord knows they _never acted like it._

Looking up at the door in front of him, he took a deep breath and swallowed back the bile that was bubbling up from his stomach into his throat as the door opened.

"Eddward Rockwell?," the bailiff called out as he read Eddward's name off a clipboard.

"That's me, Sir," Eddward said with a slight wave.

"Right this way," the bailiff said as he stepped aside and Eddward stepped past him into the fight of his life.

* * *

"So, Eddward, when you were a child, your Aunt, Kim Marion would visit with you and your grandmother, is that correct?," Mr Jamison, Sebastian's lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"And what is your memory of those visits?"

"Well, they'd last most of the afternoon and sometimes through dinner, but no longer than that. I'd play with my cousins and occasionally talk with my aunt, but nothing more than that."

"So they were pleasant?"

"Not particularly."

At this, Kim stiffened and her lawyer sighed. Eddward's _feelings_ about his aunt would be taken into account. No sense in putting the boy in a place where he'd be miserable. But Kim and Ms Tipton were hopeful that Eddward's feelings would be considered nothing more than grieving teenage musings and the judge would think he would need his _family_ to help him through this rough patch in his life.

"What do you mean?"

Eddward sighed.

"My cousins would regularly tease me and say things to the affect that once my father died, that I would be subservient to them, my trust fund would be used at _their_ whims and that I'd be forced to visit the woman who tried to kill me when I was three months old."

"Did you tell your aunt or grandmother about any of this?," Mr Jamison asked with a slight side eye to Kim.

"Yes."

"And?"

Eddward sighed and tried hard _not_ to roll his eyes but failed.

"My aunt said they were only teasing and my grandmother would always assure me that I had nothing to worry about as my father would die long after I was grown and gone from home."

"And now?"

"My cousins have been texting me and let's just say that as far as they're concerned, I might as well as change my name to Harry Potter or Cinderella and kiss any happy endings goodbye."

"Your Honor, my client is referring to Exhibit 3A, and if you look over the highlighted portions, you'll see the texts the plaintiff's children have sent my client."

Eddward bit back a grin as Mr Jamison approached the judge's bench with the printout of the texts his cousins had sent him and his aunt whipped her head around to _glare_ at her children who just shrugged. The judge nodded and Mr Jamison came and stood in front of Eddward.

"Eddward, despite your tense relationship with your aunt and cousins, and the fact that your grandmother has by her own admission, been deemed unfit to care for you considering her age, don't you think you can put aside these petty indiscretions between young people and try to make a go of making amends with your aunt and cousins and stay with your _family_ in light of losing the only other real family you have?"

Eddward knew that Mr Jamison had to ask the question. Despite their tense past, his grandmother, aunt and cousins were all he had that was _family_. His aunt would be sure to keep him connected with his grandmother, _unlike Sophia,_ and there was something to be said for wanting to rebuild the bridge his mother burned down when she cut his head open.

 _Happy families and all._

But Eddward was _plenty_ happy in Peach Creek with his stepmom and friends. And he was more than happy to let the world know it.

"No."

Seeing his aunt blanch at his answer made the judge snicker.

Mr Jamison turned to Ms Tipton and with a wide smile on his face said, "Your witness."

The tall lawyer stood and stalked to the witness box Eddward was in and looked impressed when the boy didn't shirk back when she leaned on it.

"Listen, Edd, I'm gonna level with ya here. If something happens to Sophia over there, then what?"

Eddward scoffed out a laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll go live with _her_ parents. Who also live in Peach Creek, I might add. My life is _here_ , not in Mapleton. My friends are _here._ My _real_ family is _here._ Why do I have to move in with people who only came around to check on me to make sure I was living up to _their_ expectations? _Never once_ has my aunt called to see how I was doing, _really doing_. I have a friend who has family that lives overseas and I hear from them more often than I do her! And they _do_ care about how _I'm_ doing. With her it's always been about how I can make her look good and live up to some obscure vision she's always had of the family name. _Never_ has she cared to see about how I'm feeling about things or what I want out of life. I cannot live with her _and I won't."_

"Your Honor, your permission to treat the witness as hostile?!," Ms Tipton all but barked out as she stared at Eddward, her face growing redder in anger by the second.

"Permission _denied_ , Ms Tipton," Judge Morrison replied as he shuffled some papers in front of him before sparing her a pointed glance. "And you might want to calm down, Leslie. Eddward, you may step down."

Eddward stepped down and then walked out of the courtroom.

* * *

Eddward was sitting off to the side on the front steps of the courthouse. A breeze blew by and he caught a whiff of Happy by Clinque. The familar click of three inch heels sounded behind him and the overwhelming scent of the perfume then plopped next to him with a sigh.

"Any word?," he asked her.

"No. After Leslie's little outburst and you walking out, Morrison called a recess."

Eddward nodded as the front steps were soon crowded with people rushing to lunch.

"Lil Mama's?"

"Lil Mama's."

Lil Mama's was the diner in Lemon Brook that Lee worked at. But it was one of the best diner's in the area so many in Peach Creek had no problem setting aside their differences if it meant they could get their All American soul food in peace.

Lee was no where to be found when Eddward and Sophia arrived. But Mama Jackson was.

"Hey, y'all!," she called out to them as a hostess sat them down.

"Hey, Rachel!," Sophia called back.

"The usual?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alrighty! RANDY! Sophie and Little Edd are here!"

Eddward groaned at the old nickname and Sophia lightly kicked at him underneath the table with a grin.

"I'm sixteen!," he hissed at her.

"Cut us Momma's some slack. You'll _always_ be our babies," she smiled back.

 _"Fine,"_ he pouted. He'd be six if it meant he could get extra fries.

 _He got his extra fries._

And he munched them contentedly as Sophia and Rachel made small talk and he texted his friends who were also on lunch. He knew Marie was hitting her head with her phone as Kevin filled him on the gossip from gym class and Nazz gave him the run down on their English assignment.

Then Sophia's phone buzzed.

"Need a box?," Rachel asked with a cocked brow.

Eddward looked down at his empty _plates_ and blushed.

"I'll take a box," Sophia grinned. "Just get Edd here a piece of pie."

"Chocolate?," Rachel asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, please."

"Coming right up!"

When they got back in the car, Eddward asked if he needed to testify some more. This was his first day in court over his custody case and Sophia and Mr Jamison both told he could be in court for two days if not more. They'd already been in court over this for a week. Eddward just wanted to be _done._

"No," Sophia said curtly as she drove as fast as she could back to Peach Creek and then to the courthouse.

"What then?"

"Morrison's made his decision."

* * *

Six hours later, Eddward bounded to his front door with a happy grin on his face. On the other side was Kevin with his mom and as Eddward gazed upon his front lawn, he saw the rest of the cul-de-sac was headed over with their parents as well.

"Welcome home, Edd!," Megan Barr squealed as she drew the boy into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mrs Barr. It does feel good to be home," Eddward said with a smile as he squeezed her back.

"Ok, ok, Ma! Let him go!," Kevin said as he pulled his mother off Eddward.

She gave him a mock pout as Sophia happily invited her inside.

As Kevin gave him his own hug, he said, "Glad you're still here, man."

"Me, too, Kevin. Me, too."


	23. Mothers And Sons

Sophia sighed. If there was anytime she missed the comfort that was _husband-wife confidentiality_ it was when she was preparing for a big case. She had only a few nights of _pillow talk_ with Sebastian about May's case against Brian but even those few nights were just what she needed to sort through _the facts_ versus her _thoughts_ on it all.

But tonight, all she has is mountains of _paperwork_ and _evidence._ Eddward was at the stove making chicken chili, his phone buzzing ever few seconds with new messages from who knows who, talking about God knows what. She stole a glance to the empty seat next to her, at the head of the table. On a night like tonight, Sebastian would be smiling at her as he sipped his cognac and whispering something like, _"Let him be,"_ or _"They're just kids, Soph. It's alright."_ And she'd roll her eyes and smile back at him before diving back into the case in her hands, before packing it all in when Eddward said things were ready.

She looked up in confusion when a glass of Pinot Grigio is placed in front of her.

"Sherlock had cocaine. Hercule had tea and the little grey cells. Father had cognac. And I saw online that Pinot Grigio goes well with chicken chili," the raven said with a shrug.

"And what will _you_ be having, young man?," she smirked at him.

"Sweet tea," he grinned.

She snickered. Despite her lack of understanding in the inner workings of teenagedom, she was glad that Eddward was a _good kid_ who didn't _push it._ That made it easy to get along with him and guide him. She had her reservations about being a _mother and wife_ in one fell swoop when she said _I do,_ but Eddward was so willing and ready to please that despite what she knew to be her own failings as a parent, he was ready to forgive and try again. Theirs was relationship built upon mutuality. In in that mutuality was the usual love, honor, loyalty and respect. They never knew they needed each other until they met and they would never let each other go.

Still, she needed to clear her head. But she couldn't talk to Eddward about what was bothering her. He was a _direct witness_ to the matter at hand. The sheer number of ethics violations she could get by even letting him see the paperwork involved was a line they danced on everyday. _As a family,_ they had always done their life's work on the kitchen island. The kitchen was the heart of their home and their lives. However, to protect confidentiality, Eddward was taught from a young age that his parents work was no concern of his, and to approach with some sort of warning so they could cover up any work and give their son the attention he deserved.

"So, what's new at school?"

Considering dinner was a _lite_ work zone, as work and school consumed most of their lives, she knew she could talk to him about what was going on with _him,_ as the entire county knew what was going on with her _and them._

"Nothing really. Just getting ready for the end of the semester."

 _"You're_ getting ready for the end of the semester, Eddward," she smirked as she pointed her spoon at him. "I would bet that your friends are just happy midterms are over."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess," he snorted. "There's talk that Kevin got picked as an All American in the regional poll."

"That's good! I'm sure he likes the attention," she grinned.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I out swam his ass in gym last week so he's still got work to do."

Sophia out right laughed at this.

"I guess _someone_ has to keep him humble," she giggled as she wiped a small tear away.

Eddward just shook his head.

"Humble ain't the word."

"Well, now he knows why you made it to state."

"And varsity."

"What?!"

Eddward had been on the JV boys swim squad since the second semester of his freshman year. Making _varsity_ as a sophomore was _huge_ and definitely news to Sophia.

"Yeah, Coach Lee moved me last week. I guess it just slipped my mind in the middle of everything else," he sighed as he waved his hand in a circle to indicate the giant infinity loop of _crazy_ his life had become over the last few weeks.

"Well, that's understandable. But do know that I'm proud of you and I know your dad is, too," she said with small smile as she gripped his hand into her own.

Eddward gave a small nod as his eyes misted over and her heart broke for her _son_. If a boy needs anything, it's his _father_ and Eddward never had him enough in life and now he was _gone_. But thank the Lord for small impacts. Though they be tiny, their aftershocks can be _huge._ And that was more than Sophia could ever hope for for Eddward.

"How about we go out for ice cream after dinner to celebrate," she suggested.

It was a tradition in the Rockwell household to celebrate Eddward's accomplishments with ice cream and a few times, his loses, too. There was a spelling bee that went so horribly _wrong_ the boy ate half a gallon of pecan praline as he moped. He hasn't touched pecan praline or lost a spelling bee since, though.

"Chocolate pie?"

"Chocolate pie.

* * *

Across the street, Kevin was pacing at the foot of the stairs.

"Ma, let's go!," he yelled up the stairs to woman who gave him life, but was taking way too much of what was left of their life together getting ready.

"Hold yer horses, boy!," Megan called back down to him. "I'm coming!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ahem."

Kevin looked up to see his dad leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

"Uh, hey dad," Kevin grinned as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"That's _Mr Barr_ to you, Son."

And Kevin suddenly straightened up.

"Yes, Sir. _Mr Barr,_ Sir."

"Much better," Patrick said as he gave his son a quick once over. "So where you taking my girl tonight?"

"Just to Mr Chang's and then maybe some ice cream, Sir."

"Uh huh. You have her back by 10. She's gotta go to work tomorrow and _you_ have school. I ain't having some _All American_ thinking he can _skate_ around here just because he knows how to throw a football."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Have fun," Patrick winked as Megan _finally_ descended the stairs.

"Shall we?," Kevin smiled as he offered her his arm.

"We shall," she grinned as she took his arm and then blew her husband a kiss. "Later, Big Daddy!"

"Bye, Lil Mama!"

* * *

If there was one thing Kevin _loved,_ it was Mr Chang's. The homey mom and pop Chinese place had _the best_ hot and sour soup and crab rangoon in the area. His mom had been taking him there since he was a kid to show him _how to treat a lady_ , but not nary a girl made it on a date to the place. Not because it was pricey, but because it was _special_. He had so many conversations about so many things with his mom at _their booth_ over the years that he _knew_ that a girl had to be pretty damn special to come with him to the hole in the wall restaurant. Not even _Nazz_ had crossed its threshold at Kevin's side.

This dinner was no different from any other he had with his mother. He was still only 15 and once a week his mother would take him out for a _driving_ lesson. Tonight's lesson was about night driving and how to deal with dates. They would discuss school, _girls,_ what was going on with his sports teams and his thoughts on what was going on in the world today. Being able to hold a full conversation with _anyone_ was beneficial in life and Megan Barr was going to make sure that Kevin had the skills needed to make him a well rounded _person_ and not just another hotshot jock.

But she never made a big deal about it. They were just hanging out and catching up. Plus, he got to _drive._ Not everyone would be keen on getting on the back of a motorcycle. And who wanted to ride such a thing when it was cold or raining? Having his _driver's license_ was another plus on being able to get out and into the world.

"So how's school?," she asked after they ordered dinner.

"Ugh," Kevin groaned as he went into an arm fort.

"What happened?!"

"Why did y'all vote to put a pool in?!," Kevin hissed at her as he peeked out of his safe haven.

"Edd kicked your ass again, didn't he?," she grinned

"I _hate_ him," Kevin groaned. "He's _not_ human. No _human being_ can swim that damn good."

"Is he a Pisces?"

Kevin came out of his arm fort with wide eyes.

"A wha?"

"Naw," she mused as she cocked her head at her son. "Y'all'd clash too much if he was."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kevin said as he threw his hands in the air and out of the way of their _very hot_ bowls of hot and sour soup.

"No matter," she shrugged. "People make it work despite all that. But I bet he's a water sign."

Kevin just stared blankly at her and she grinned. He just shook his head.

"What's my sign?," he asked with a cocked brow.

"Sky. More specifically, you're a fire sign, but your on the cusp of an earth sign so you go both ways."

Kevin promptly choked on his soup before laughing at himself.

"Yeah, I do. Violently. With a bat. Come at me, brah," he smirked at her as he leaned back in his seat and gave her a _Kanye shrug._

"Oh, _Lort,"_ she sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Just be sure to adopt me some grandkids if you decided to go _that_ route."

"Do puppies count?"

"I'm dressing them up in frilly fru-fru dresses."

"But they're gonna be pit bulls!"

"And they'll be the prettiest pit bulls in town as long as I'm their Nana," she said as she pointed her spoon at him.

 _"Fiiiine."_

"So how's _Bridget?,"_

And Kevin went back into his arm fort while Megan laughed so hard she cried. But the rest of their meal went pleasantly enough once the hard stuff was out of the way.

"So what would you like for dessert, Momma?," Kevin asked as he paid for their dinner.

"Some _pie,"_ she said thoughtfully.

"Lil Mama's?"

"I swear she named that place after me," Megan grinned.

"I'm sure she did."

* * *

"Chocolate, huh?"

Eddward jumped and nearly chocked on his pie at the sound of _Kevin's_ voice coming over his shoulder.

"Yes, it _is_ chocolate," Eddward replied once he recovered from Kevin's scare.

"Good choice," Kevin nodded. "I'll have some chocolate, too, Ms Rachel!," he called to the owner and she grinned as she went for another slice of the popular pie in the county.

From the kitchen window over looking the counter, six pairs of eyes eyeballed the two tall boys on dates with their Mama's.

A blue eyed boy blushed as the two neighbors exchanged smirks and a few jokes. A brown eyed girl giggled as she took in the whole scene and wondered what _Fate_ was up to in her mother's restaurant. A green eyed boy was suddenly flush with _envy._

Lee just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going on a smoke break."

A chorus of, "Uh huh" followed her out the back door.

"Well," a blond sighed as he looked at the brown eyed girl. "There goes the neighborhood."

"We can rebuild it," the brown eyed girl grinned as she pulled a rack of pies from the oven. "And it'll be better than it _ever_ was before."


	24. Justice

Sophia looked at the group of teens in her office. Even Eddy and Lee were there, albeit in a far off corner from everyone else. They had been mere _children_ when she first met them. Now they were young adults and just years away from being capable adults. But first, they had to fight for _justice._

"Okay, here's the deal. The state will present it's case first. Then Brian's team will try to defend themselves against it. You will be questioned extensively," she said as she came from behind her desk and then sat down on the front of it before directing her attention to May. "Now May, your name isn't on the witness list, but there's a chance that Mitch will try to pull a stunt and call you up at the last minute. But remember what I told you."

"Keep my eyes on you," May said firmly.

"Keep your eyes on me," Sophia nodded at her. "As for the rest of you, tell the truth and shame the devil."

The kids all snickered and she cracked a small smile. But a small knock at the door brought them all back to the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah!?," Sophia called out.

"Judge Mayfield is ready to go, Ms Rockwell," the clerk on the other side said.

"Got it!," Sophia called back. "Let's go tip the scales of justice, kids."

* * *

The trial went typically, but it was only typical to Sophia. It only took the state two hours to present their case. It was damn near lunch time when the defense rested. But everyone, _especially May_ was happy for a speedy trial. Eddward's hand was in Marie's vice like grip as evidence was presented and when the raven looked over at Ed, he could see his own hand was being put through it's holding paces by May. Kevin was seated next to him and Nazz was leaning her head on his shoulder. Kevin had an open pack of pocket tissues in his hand and every few minutes he'd hand her one and kiss the top of her head. The boys all spared each other weary glances as they _all_ relived _May's_ trauma.

When called upon to speak to their parts in her abduction and rescue, they kept themselves together, their eyes on Mitchell Johnson, Brian's lawyer, when he questioned them and May when questioned by Sophia.

But then Mitchell called on May to testify and Judge Mitchell ordered Mitchell, Sophia and the DA, Henry Mansfield, into his chambers before Sophia and Henry could open their mouths to protest.

As they waited for the lawyers and judge to sort through the ramifications of Mitchell's _stunt,_ Kevin spared a glance around the courtroom. The only people on Brian's side were his parents and _Dominic._ Eddy and Lee were seated on the prosecution's side, but at the back of the room. Any other friends were either at school or waiting in the hall, not willing to be seen in the courtroom as the courtroom artist would document their presence on being the _wrong side._

A couple of minutes later, the adults in charge of _justice_ came back into the courtroom, and Judge Mayfield called May to the stand. And the cul-de-sac kids did their best not to let their _fury_ show. The judge had already warned against outbursts, but Sophia could feel their angry gazes on the back of her head. After May was sworn in, Henry and Mitchell both handed the judge a piece of paper and the man scanned them, nodded and sighed.

"Ms. Kanker, _I'm_ going to be the one questioning you, as Mr Johnson thinks my courtroom is his personal Cirque De Soile, but he has seemed to have forgotten who's _really_ in charge here. Now, you are the victim here and do have a right to testify as to what happened to you. Do you understand?," the judge asked gently.

"Y-Yes, your Honor," May nodded, but her eyes were a bit wide and full of panic as she looked at Sophia.

"Look at me, child," the judge grinned. When May turned her scared blue eyes on him, he smiled. "We're just having _a chat._ Now, what's your name for the record?"

"M-May Anne Kanker."

"How do you know Mr Thompson?"

"We went to school together."

"Now, before the day he allegedly attacked you, had you been intimately involved with Mr Thompson in anyway?"

"N-No, your Honor."

"But he _did_ express an interest in you?"

"Y-Yes, your Honor."

"And you turned him down?"

"Yes, your Honor," May said firmly.

Eddward caught the flash of a smirk cross the judge's face and glanced at Kevin, who was biting his lower lip as a smidge of a snicker bubbled in his throat. Both boys gave each other a knowing nod.

 _Brian Thompson was going down!_

"Because you were dating someone else?"

"Not really. We're friends. And even if we weren't, I _never_ wanted to date Brian."

"So _you_ , a _single_ teenage girl, didn't want to date Brian despite not dating _anyone_ , is that correct?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"But then what happened that you ended up in _his_ house and in _his_ bed?"

And Eddward's knuckles popped under Marie's grip. They all knew that Mitchell's job was to discredit May, but no one knew he'd stoop so low.

"The office called my class to tell my teacher that my taxi was waiting to take me to the jr high. But the driver took me to Brian's and his friends drug me in the house. He told me that I was his _baby_ and had Timothy St Paul cuff me. Then he drug me to his room and beat me up. I tried to fight him, but m-my h-hands were tied. Then he took m-my clothes off of me a-and forced his dick inside of me. It _hurt,_ your Honor, and I _screamed_ for help _the whole time,_ but no one came. Every time I tried _anything,_ he'd hit me. And then he hit me so hard that I blacked out. When I woke up again, I was in the hospital."

The look on the judge's face was sympathetic, but Brian's mom stunned them all when she stormed out of the court room, tears coming down her face like rain. Eddward looked down at Marie who had shifted next to him. She went from leaning on his shoulder to sitting up straight, violet eyes sparking their fighting fire as they bored holes into the back of Brian's head. When Kevin tapped his shoulder and cocked his head at Marie, Eddward just gave a slight shrug. But Kevin gave a knowing nod. Eddward just prayed that Marie was reliving some anger over what happened to her sister and not _hexing_ Brian.

"Now why didn't the taxi driver take you to the jr high?"

"Objection, your Honor!," Mitchell said firmly as he cast a stink eye in the prosecution's direction.

"On what grounds?," Henry asked.

"Speculation! How's she supposed to know why he didn't take her to the jr high!?," Mitchell shouted.

Judge Mayfield gave Mitchell an incredulous look.

 _"Over ruled._ Ms Kanker you may answer the question," Judge Mayfield said as he turned back to May.

"He told me that he was only told to bring me to Brian's."

"Why would a taxi be taking you to the jr high?"

"I was taking a science class there. My mom made a deal with the school district that I could go to the high school, if I retook my science class at the same time. If I passed, they wouldn't hold me back."

"Did you pass?"

"Yes, Sir!," she grinned and a happy sigh came from her friends and family.

The judge gave a small smile as he said, "That's all the questions we have for now, Ms Kanker. You may step down."

May hurried out of the witness box and into Ed's waiting arms. Then the tall boy grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the courtroom for a much needed break.

* * *

A good hour later, Eddward leaned his head on the vending machine as he waited for his chips to drop out of their circular cage.

"Dude, hurry up. I'm _starving."_

Eddward looked up to see who dared to interrupt the first bit of _peace_ he'd gotten _all day._

 _Kevin_

And he looked as bad as Eddward felt.

The raven held out his hand and Kevin shrugged as he handed him his dollar.

"Call it."

"A3."

Eddward grabbed both bags of chips and handed Kevin his as he went to sit down on the bench across from the machine.

"Where's your girl?," Kevin asked as he opened his chips and surveyed the hall.

"Bathroom with May and Nazz," Eddward sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Mm. How they holding up?"

"How's _Nazz_ holding up?"

"Man, this whole thing is a mess," Kevin sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey losers."

Eddward didn't even have to open his eyes to know who was talking to him. He'd know that _wanna be cool_ tenor _anywhere._

"You talk big for someone so small, _Edbert,"_ Eddward sighed as he cracked a weary ice blue eye.

"Look, just came to tell you that the jury is back," Eddy sighed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Kevin and Eddward stared at each other wide eyed for a split second before hightailing it back to the courtroom.

* * *

It took the jury an hour to come back with a verdict. Sophia later told the kids that it only took fifteen minutes, but they were all hungry and wanted their free lunch.

When everyone settled back into the courtroom, Brian's mother included, Judge Mayfield asked if the jury had reached a verdict, the foreman answered in the affirmative. Judge Mayfield nodded and asked the bailiff to bring him the verdict. He read it over with a blank expression on his face. Kevin thought he looked _bored_. When he handed the verdict back to the bailiff, he asked the jury to it to the court.

"On the charge of conspiracy to commit kidnapping, we, the jury, find Brian Thompson guilty in the first degree."

A small gasp went up from _everyone,_ but Judge Mayfield silenced them all with a stern look.

"Go on, Mr Foreman," he said when silence fell over everyone again.

"On the charge of committing kidnapping, we, the jury, find Brian Thompson guilty in the first degree."

And May whimpered.

"On the charge of physical assault, we, the jury, find Brian Thompson guilty in the first degree."

And Marie and Nazz choked on small sobs as Kevin and Eddward held them close.

"Oh the charge of _sexual assault,_ we, the jury, find Brian Thompson guilty in the first degree."

And Eddward leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder as Kevin put his free arm around him and they both breathed a long head sigh of sheer relief.

Mr Thompson was stone faced as Mrs Thompson cried again. Dominic just looked _stunned_.

"The court would like to thank the jury for their service," Judge Mayfield said. "Bailiff, please remand Mr Thompson back into custody with the department of corrections, where he remain until such time sentencing is set. Court is adjourned."

* * *

Judge Mayfield sentenced Brian to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

And in her diner in Lemon Brook, Rachel Jackson made chocolate pie.

Eddward and May would later clink forks and tea cups to _justice_ and being a _survivor._


	25. Thundering Hearts

Eddward barely registered the lightening flashing through the skylights above the pool. He was too focused on his strokes and his breathing. It was the week before Thanksgiving break and he had to prepare for the State Championship. And he felt woefully out of shape. Between stress eating because he was grieving his father's death, his adoption fight, fighting for May and missing practice for all the court dates and saying goodbye to his father, he just wasn't in top form. So he throws himself into the pool and swims for his life.

But it's still monsoon season in Peach Creek.

Ed had been walking him home after his after practice practices as Marie usually had to go to work right after school, but today he wasn't so sure if the big lug would make it. He had a history paper due at the end of the semester and May had promised to help him because her job at the library gave her access to all the information he'd need, but their schedules didn't mesh.

 _Until_ _today_.

Eddward wasn't sure if Ed would walk him home and then go see May or go after football practice. He got his answer when he pulled himself out of the water after his last lap.

"Hey, there."

Eddward saw his lips move, but his voice was fuzzy because he still had his earplugs in. He failed at keeping the shocked look off his face, though.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?," he asked as he fully came out of the pool and Kevin threw his towel over his head and started to dry his hair.

"Ed said to tell you that he can't walk with you today. He's gotta meet up with May or he isn't getting that paper done."

Eddward nodded and then pulled his head away from Kevin's surprisingly gentle hands so he could dry off his face.

"You know you don't have to do this, Kevin."

"Well, I _want to_. That and Ed made me promise to make sure you got home alright."

Eddward rolled his eyes but groaned as a roll of thunder rumbled overhead.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _"Let's go,"_ for Eddward meant another 45 minutes in the locker room so he could shower and change clothes. There was no way he was going home covered in _pool water._ The noise in the pipes because he was using the shower managed to cover up the rain and Kevin decided to break out his portable Bluetooth speakers and pull up one of his louder playlists of rock and rap music to cover up the thunder. He got caught up on a reading for his English class and Eddward washed the day away, put on fresh clothes and walked them to the back door of the school that gave them a short cut home.

The new walkway was a godsend for anyone who lived on the Peach Creek Estates side of town. But it was prone to being flooded out by the creek that gave the town its name.

"Ready?," Kevin asked as the rain finally let up from _cats and dogs_ to _spring shower._

"Let's move."

The walk home was quick. They both had their hoodies up, leather jackets and nylon running pants keeping them from getting _soaked._ But the storm picked up again when they got to the cul-de-sac. Seeing his door was all the incentive Eddward needed to get out of this mess and he ran for the door, but dropped his keys when he was half way up the drive because another roll of thunder shook him. Kevin had planned on letting him get inside on his own as they hadn't had any thunder up until _just now_. But the thunder and the key drop changed his plans.

He ran to Eddward's house, grabbed his keys off the ground as Eddward looked on in a bit of horror as the thunder and wind had just gotten _worst,_ if that was at all possible. Once he got to the door, he wrapped an arm around Eddward's waist and unlocked the door with his free hand. Eddward yelped more from the crack of lighting that just ran across the sky than the shove Kevin gave him to get in the house.

When Kevin got the door closed and the keys on the table next to it, he took a look at Eddward and his heart nearly stopped.

The raven was _pale_ and _just barely_ breathing. He also still had all of his outerwear on.

"Edd?"

Eddward just blinked and then whimpered as tears filled his eyes because another roll of thunder sounded overhead.

Kevin sighed and toed of his shoes as he took off his coat, hoodie and cap.

"C'mere," he said gently as he reached out for Eddward, but the frightened genius wouldn't move.

 _He couldn't._

Kevin carefully stepped to him, gently took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok. I'm right here. You're _inside_ and you're _safe."_

Eddward took a shallow breath and closed his eyes and Kevin took that as a sign that it was ok to help him out of his coat and hoodie. Gently taking his messenger bag off his shoulder, he unsnapped the jacket and pulled it off before pulling his hoodie over his head. And all the while, he told him to _just breathe_ but Eddward barely complied.

"Is it ok if we sit on the stairs so we can get your shoes off?," Kevin asked as he hung his beanie, jacket, and hoodie on the coat rack next to the door.

"Uh, _no._ I've got it," Eddward said quietly as he sat down and took off his shoes.

But then he just sat there. Kevin took his shoes and put them next to his on the shoe rack and then came to sit next to Eddward on the floor.

"Want some tea?"

Eddward shook his head _no_. Kevin nodded and leaned his head on Eddward's shoulder to get a better look out the front window. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was whipping anything not tied down or heavier than a rock around.

 _And then the weather alerts came._

They both jumped when their phones started to buzz and _loudly_ sound the emergency alarm, but Eddward nearly screamed.

"It's ok, it's ok," Kevin repeated as he threw an arm around Eddward's slim shoulders.

But the raven was shaking, so Kevin pulled him into his lap and quickly pulled their phones out of their pockets to silence the damn alarm.

"Why do we live in this climate?!," Eddward sniffled as he hid his face in his knees.

Then a tree branch hit the door.

"I'm going to the basement," Eddward said firmly as he jumped up and practically ran down the stairs.

Kevin quickly followed after him, kind of hoping the wind would blow the school or at least his homework away.

* * *

Eddward's basement wasn't unlike Kevin's own. It ran the full length and width of the house. There was a sitting area with a TV and surround sound system, bar and half bathroom, but there was also a sizable storage room, one corner of the room held Eddward's old lab he'd occasionally tinker in for old time's sake, and the family's fallout shelter. That Eddward was opening _right now._

"Edd, _wait!,"_ Kevin called to him but the swimmer didn't stop unlocking the heavy door.

He placed a brick in front of it so Kevin could come inside the room and when Kevin made it inside, he saw that Eddward's OCD and Eagle Scout levels of preparedness was hereditary.

The room wasn't too small. There was room for four people as the cots leaning on the wall indicated, and shelves on both sides of the room were loaded with food, bottled water, water purification kits, first aid kits, and God knows what other kinds of supplies. Kevin knew there hadn't been a tornado in Peach Creek in a good 35 years, but storms did get bad and if they lost power, he now knew who he could come to for help.

Eddward carefully lit a kerosene lamp, and turned to Kevin and asked him to close the door. Kevin complied and was surprised to hear a roll of thunder over the house. He grabbed his phone out and whined when he saw that he had _zero bars_.

"We're underground, Kevin," Eddward said as he went to a shelf and took down a weather radio.

"But _that thing_ can work in here?"

Eddward grinned and turned it on.

 _"...storms will continue out of Pear City at 30 miles per hour reaching Peach City, Peach Creek, Lemon Brook, Cherry Hill, and Strawberry Pines at 630PM. High winds with debris and heavy rain fall is expected. Please take shelter immediately,"_ the monotone robotic voice coming from the radio said as Eddward adjusted the antenna and the volume.

Kevin checked his phone again and saw that it was 615. They had 15 minutes before things got rowdy outside again, but looking around, he could see they'd be fine _and_ Eddward had calmed down _considerably_.

He sat the lamp down on a table in the back of the room and it gave the whole area a soft, eerie glow. Then he went to a shelf and pulled down a brown vacuumed sealed bag with the letters MRE stamped on it. Kevin had an uncle who was serving in the Air Force and he'd let Kevin try a few of the MRE's he had. So he knew that what Eddward had to offer wouldn't be too bad considering their predicament.

"Got any chicken noodle?"

Eddward cocked a brow at him before turning back to the shelf and pulling the requested item down.

"What do _you_ know about MRE's, Barr?," Eddward asked curiously as they sat down on a cot and tore into their dinner.

"My uncle is in the Air Force. He always brings a few when he's stateside. And you can't mess up chicken noodles," Kevin shrugged as he took another bite of his soup.

"That's commendable," Eddward said as he took a napkin and wiped a few bits of chicken off of Kevin's face.

Kevin just shrugged.

"Dad was in the Army Reserves, but got out before I was born, so Uncle Dave thinks giving me stuff like that will give me a part of the experience."

"And?"

"I think I'll pass."

Eddward nodded.

"It's a shame that we're expected to know what to do for the rest of our lives at 18 and people toss out such _life changing_ career choices at us like we're mature enough to handle it."

"So what does the great Eddward Rockwell want to be when he grows up?," Kevin grinned.

Eddward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No clue."

"What?!"

Eddward shrugged.

"Like I said, it's a shame that I have _two years_ before I have to be ready for the rest of my life."

Kevin looked at his friend and had to agree with him. All Kevin had known up to this point in his life was that he wanted to play football and baseball and get a motorcycle. Anything beyond that was beyond him. And Eddward had been dealt blow after blow over the past few months. If anyone could use a break, it was Eddward, but they both knew it wasn't coming.

They ate in a comfortable silence but Eddward grew shaky again as more and more reports poured in on the storm headed straight for them. It was going to hit Peach Creek _hard._

"Could blow the school away," Kevin lightly mused.

"Only you, Kevin," Eddward said as he shook his head, but Kevin saw the tiniest smile cross his face. "But it's rather late in the season for a tornado. And I don't think it's heavy enough to knock out the power grid."

Kevin groaned in aggravation before calling Eddward a nerd.

"Says the _jock_ in _my_ fallout shelter," Eddward snipped at him.

"Only for _you,_ Edd," Kevin said with a shit ass eating grin on his face as he leaned his head on Eddward's shoulder.

Eddward knocked him away but jumped grabbed his arm when a roll of thunder shook the house. Maybe it was because the room was solidly built, but without sound softeners like carpet or wall coverings, all outside sounds just _echoed_ in the small space. Kevin wiggled his arm away on a sigh, but then threw it around his shoulder.

"It's ok, Edd. We're safe underground," He murmured into the top of Eddward's head.

Eddward nodded as he buried his face in Kevin's shoulder but he was still shaking.

"Hey, look at me," Kevin whispered.

When Eddward lifted his head, he jumped and grabbed Kevin's collar, thus smashing their mouths together when a crack of lighting sounded overhead.

It took a brief second, but in that second, the tiny moan that came out of Eddward as he tried to pull away, _did something_ to Kevin and he pulled Eddward back in for another kiss. And suddenly, Eddward wasn't shaking anymore. He wasn't whining. And sure, he was breathless, but Kevin's kisses were all but sucking the life out of him and he didn't want to stop.

Kevin pulled him into his lap and ran one hand in his hair, the other arm wrapped around his waist to hold Eddward in place. But Eddward had his arms around his neck and he held on tight as the thunder rolled overhead and Kevin's tongue rolled down his throat.

There was no _battle for dominance._ Just kissing because it felt good. _Damn good_.

Their pants were tight, their hands roamed, and the storm hit the cul-de-sac like a semi would hit a deer. The house was shaken to her very foundation and Kevin and Eddward _fell_. This wasn't like the kisses shared in _curiosity_ at sleep away camp. It _definitely_ wasn't like the kisses Eddward shared with Marie or the ones Kevin shared with his flavor of the week. Something in them was _burning. A need_ that one had that only the other could fulfill was being brought to the surface. And it left them _breathless, shaking_ and _yearning, reaching_ for more.

Whines turned into moans as the storm grew louder, but one particular roll of thunder, accompanied by a mighty gust of wind, shook the house again and in an effort to get some oxygen back as Kevin's mouth took his away, the tiny moment Eddward took to break away from kissing Kevin's blessed lips, had him shaking in fright again as Mother Nature threw a tantrum outside.

Kevin just held him close and kissed his ear.

"It's gonna be ok, D."

And a heartbeat later, all was quiet.

"Told ya so," Kevin smirked.

Eddward stuck his tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes and Kevin took the chance to capture it in his mouth again. This kiss was slow, gentle and oh, so simple.

 _Icy blue met simmering emerald and sparks_ _smoldered._

* * *

The weather radio gave the _all clear_ a couple of moments later, and they cleaned up the MRE's and headed upstairs. Their phones immediately started going off with messages from their mother's and their friends. But before they could respond, Sophia walked into the house from the garage and sighed in relief when she saw them but then chastised Eddward for not answering her phone calls and text messages.

"We were in the basement, Mother," Eddward said as he went to hug her and soothe her frustrated mind.

"That was probably a good idea. Did you eat?"

When the boys nodded their affirmative, there was a pounding at the door. Kevin quickly went to the door to check to see who was _insisting_ on being let in to the Rockwell's home.

Seeing nothing but a tuft of _blue_ hair in the peephole, he opened the door with a grin.

"Hey, Mar-"

"OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!," she screamed before tackling Kevin into a hug.

"Geeze, Kanker!," Kevin groaned as he fell on his ass. "Hello to you, too."

"Ahem."

Looking up, they saw a smirking, but definitely confused Eddward standing over them, arms crossed across his chest and a bit of a jealous glint in his eyes that _Marie_ was getting the brunt of.

"Hey, Babe! I'm just glad Kevin was here with you during all that _mess_ ," she grinned as Eddward pulled her off of Kevin and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Kevin was here to keep me company," Eddward said with a blush as he buried his face in Marie's hair.

But Marie turned around to face the tall redhead.

"You're _hired_ , dude," she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"For what?!"

"Watching Mr Sensitive," she said seriously. "From here on in, Babe," she said as she turned back to a shock Eddward, "Kevin's on storm duty if me or Ed can't be."

Eddward opened his mouth to protest as Sophia shut the door and said, "She's right."

"Oh, come now, Mother! I'm not a baby!"

"But you have a very real fear of thunderstorms," Sophia said gently. "Having company has always helped you deal with it. Kevin's your new company now."

Her voice was firm. Her eyes serious. Her tone _final_.

Eddward sighed as she directed Marie to the kitchen for a light dinner and Kevin grabbed his shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't be," Kevin snickered as he got ready to go. "Like I said, I'm here if you need me."

"I'll say."

Kevin cocked his head at the snarky raven who just waggled his eyebrows at him.

"I'll see you later, Edd," Kevin huffed as he opened the door.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Later, Baby Boy," Kevin grinned as he kissed his nose and walked away.

And on this night, the thunder overhead couldn't compete with thunder rolling through Eddward's chest.


	26. Gifts

Thanksgiving saw Eddward on the far end of Peach Creek at Sophia's parents house. It was quiet, pleasant. Very much unlike Thanksgiving the previous year. Eddward ran into LaTasha on Black Friday and she happily showed him pictures of she and John's baby girl, Estelle.

"It's rough," she said, "but I would't trade it for the world. I love my baby. I didn't know I'd love a life like this."

"As long as _you_ love living it, then I'm happy for you," Eddward said as he bit into his Whopper.

* * *

There was also the traditional run to Lil Mama's to help out with Rachel's Feed The Need charity drive. From January until November first, customers were encouraged to buy one extra meal that would be served during the winter months when it got too cold for the homeless in the area to do their usual dumpster diving and panhandling. The diner was warm and inviting and no one was turned away. Rachel fed the homeless all year and would give a meal to anyone willing to come in and work for it. But at holiday time, when giving back and helping one's fellow man was at the forefront of everyone's minds, she hopped on the proverbial guilt train and rode it until spring when the funds for her charity drive would dry up.

During the Thanksgiving weekend, the Rockwell's would come in and help out in any way they could as the homeless would descend upon the diner in droves. Eddward and Sebastian would usually stay in the back to wash and organize the dishes and do their best to keep the busy kitchen clean. Sophia would help out up front either hosting or serving the many customers.

But the _entire thing_ was kept in order by Rachel's daughter, Angela. It was her idea in the first place. When she was seven, she saw a homeless family diving into the dumpster behind the restaurant and thought they deserved better than the scraps most wouldn't feed their dogs. _Begging_ her Mama to help them, as they had a need and the Jackson's could fulfill it, the family's _princess_ launched one of the biggest charity events in the area.

On Saturday, Eddward and Sophia walked in to work the dinner rush after spending the lunch hour serving the homeless in the soup kitchen the church that Sophia's parents attended ran.

"Hey, y'all!," Ang called to them from the window overlooking the kitchen when she saw them walk in.

"Good evening, Angie," Sophia called back. "Where do you need us?"

"Uh, Edd, I need you to stay put and I need you up here with me, Ms Sophia." When Eddward and Sophia nodded their acknowledgement to her request, she muttered the same thing she always muttered before a meal rush this time of year, _"Why did I come up with this again?"_

"Because, you're an angel, Baby Doll," her father said with a smile from his place over the grill.

"Name your kid _Angela_ and _this_ is _what you get,_ Daddy," she groaned. "Also, I need three patty melts and four fries."

"You got it, Princess!"

Eddward and Sophia smiled at the father-daughter duo's banter, washed their hands and headed to work.

* * *

Rachel gave her regular employees the holidays off so they could spend time with their families like everyone else, so she was grateful for her team of volunteers. High school and college kids would spend their holiday breaks at the diner earning much needed volunteer hours, getting a decent meal and learning the true meaning of the holidays and being a decent human being. But Eddward would be lying if he said he wasn't also in it for the chocolate pie. And he _hated_ to lie.

"Your pie is in the mini fridge in my office," Rachel said as she slipped another tray of dishes in the sink sometime half way through Eddward and Sophia's shift.

"Thank you, Ms Rachel," the tall swimmer grinned.

"You are welcome. And stop growing up on me! This is getting ridiculous," she smirked as she stood up on tip toe and tugged on his beanie.

"I do tend to dabble in the ridiculous ever three months or so," he said with a wide smile as she grabbed another order of food off the counter next to the grill.

"Want that pie?," she said as she gave him a _solid_ stink eye.

"I'll do my best to keep my pituitary gland in check, Mrs Jackson," he said with a solid nod and straight face.

"You do that," she said as she returned his nod and headed back out into her life's work.

* * *

It was nearly 10PM when things slowed down to a slow enough crawl that Sophia and Eddward were okay with leaving.

"We're going to get out of here, Angie," Eddward said as he put on his overcoat and gloves.

"Uh huh," Ang replied as she nibbled a biscuit dipped in homemade apple butter and tapped away on her phone with her free hand.

"Is he cute?"

Ang popped wide eyes at her long time friend and made a face when he grinned at her.

 _"Yes, he is"_ she smirked with an eyebrow waggle and went back to tapping on her phone.

"So has your dad read him the riot act yet?," he asked as he crossed his arms and grinned when Randy _groaned_ in frustration from the grill.

"I said I was _sorry,_ Edd!," the man hissed out at him as he cleaned the grill before the mini midnight rush.

"I was _seven!_ What business do I have doing _anything_ with a girl at that age besides helping her up when she falls!?," Eddward asked in exasperation.

Ang just rolled her eyes. Every year it was the same thing. Eddward and Ang's meeting was by sheer accident. He was playing at the park near Sophia's parent's house and bumped into Angela because he wasn't watching where he was going. As he helped her up, Randy ran up and read him the riot act for knocking her down and thinking that pushing a girl around was a good way for little boys to tell girls they liked them. Eddward tried to apologize, but Randy wasn't having it. But tiny little Angela stood in front of him and let her father know what really happened. And she was just as expressive about it as he was being to Eddward. The King relented to his Princess and has been apologizing to Eddward ever since. Rachel decided that a dinner on the house was in order and the Rockwell's and the Jackson's have been good friends ever since. But every holiday season Eddward has to let Randy know that he has forgiven him for his faux pas, but he hasn't _forgotten_ it. He always wondered what an honest suitor has had to have dealt with.

"Yeah, yeah! And Trev's a good kid, Edd. You'd like him."

 _"Meh._ We'll see," Eddward said as he headed out the door to pull the car around for Sophia and they headed back to Peach Creek.

* * *

On December 23rd, Nazz held her annual cul-de-sac Christmas party. They all exchanged small gifts, laughed, talked, added obnoxious and rude lyrics to the Christmas music coming out of the radio, played a few games and smooched under the mistletoe. But a blizzard of _shenanigans_ blew through when Kevin and Eddward went downstairs to get some more sorbet for the punch.

Nazz's parents decided to use their fallout shelter as an extra storage room. But their's had two chest style deep freezers and four refrigerators. It always amused Eddward that the family of _three_ had enough food storing appliances for a family _over_ three times that size. But the Von Bartonschmeer's were always having an event of some sort at their home so it made sense.

The weather called for light snowfall through the holiday, and tonight as no different. But instead of a _brick_ , like Eddward's parents had for their fallout shelter's door, the Von Bartonschmeer's used a _phone book._

"Hey, put the phone book down and come tell me what we need," Kevin said as Eddward followed him into the room.

 _"This_ is what's supposed to keep this door open?," Eddward asked not even trying to mask his confusion and shock.

"Yeah, I know right?," Kevin said as with a shake of his head. "Just stick it down there as best you can and come help me," he whined.

Eddward sat the light book against the door frame and carefully closed the door against it and came and stood next to Kevin at one of the deep freezers. Looking their options over, they grabbed two half gallons of orange sorbet and one of lime. Then a mighty gust of wind shook the house and Eddward squeaked. The draft that subsequently blew through the basement, smashed the door and phone book into a solid wedge. It wouldn't have been so bad if Nazz's father had replaced the door like everyone did on their storm shelters when they moved in. The door clicked closed and could now only be open from the outside. For safety's sake after a disaster, only emergency personnel could open the door. But there was also a key in Nazz's parent's room. Once the boys figured out they were stuck, Kevin pulled out his phone and _thankfully_ was still connected the house's WiFi so he could at least send Nazz a Facebook message about what just happened.

No less than a minute later, Nazz was at the door.

"You guys ok in there?!," she yelled through the door.

To Kevin and Eddward, her voice was a bit muffled but Eddward made out her question just fine.

"Yeah!," he called back to her.

"Ok, sit tight! I'm gonna find the key!"

 _BOOM!_

"DA HELL!?," Eddward yelled as he jumped and clutched the cold sherbet to his chest which stunned him even more and made him fall back against Kevin. The redhead caught him with one hand and used his strong body to keep them both on their feet.

"Goddamnit, Ed! Sorry, Babe! Ed thinks he's a damn battering ram!," Marie yelled through the door.

And in the distance, May was heard laughing _hysterically_.

Eddward sighed and relinquished his tight hold on the cold dessert.

"Of course he does," he said with a small smile.

Because there wasn't a light in the room, even though it was wired for one, Kevin turned the flashlight on his phone and tapped Eddward on his shoulder.

"Gimme your ice cream. Who knows how long it's gonna take her to find that key and I'd rather not have sorbet soup," he told him as he turned the light onto the deep freezer so they could replace their haul and keep it cold while they waited on Nazz.

It amazed Eddward that the room was wired for electricity and even had a back up generator in case of power outages, but zero overhead or plug in lighting to illuminate the space. Not even a flashlight! And they couldn't leave the freezer or refrigerator doors open. Kevin closed his phone's flashlight on a sigh as they sat on one of the deep freezers in the dark.

The drafts blowing through the basement chilled the room even more as the only _heat source,_ if you could even call it that, was the appliances in the room.

"C'mere."

"If I could _see_ you, I would," Eddward snipped as he wrapped his arms around himself and wish he wore a thicker sweater.

Kevin made a noise of frustration and turned the light on his phone on again.

"Shit!"

"What?!," Eddward asked as the wind picked up again making it sound like they were in the middle of a wind tunnel.

"My battery is at, like, 6%," Kevin sighed.

Eddward quickly walked over to where Kevin was sitting, sat down next to him and the QB turned the light off. Pulling Eddward close to his side, he leaned his head on the smart swimmer's shoulder as he slipped his thumb into a belt loop, the rest of his hand brushing his side. Eddward shuddered at the touch, but so did Kevin.

"Jesus, you're _cold."_

"It's cold in here, Kevin," Eddward deadpanned.

"Want me to warm you up?"

Even in the dark, Eddward knew the grin on Kevin's face was devastatingly wicked. And Eddward couldn't help but think he was playing with _fire_ as Marie was _so_ close, but his slowly overheating skin was yearning for the redhead's touch.

"Fuck yes."

The low rumble of Kevin's _dark_ chuckle resonated through Eddward's whole body as he sucked Kevin's tongue into his mouth and let him pull him into a straddle across Kevin's lap. At this point, Eddward was the taller of the two, but in Kevin's strong arms, he felt something that was more comforting than _safe_ and _oh, so warm._ The groan of approval the redhead gave as Eddward's hips rolled into Kevin's, did _something_ to Eddward. He quickly cupped Kevin's face in his hands and gave that kiss his _all_. Kevin pulled him closer as he kissed him back and willed his heart to keep the feelings he had for his friend in check. But when his hand slipped under his beanie, Eddward went _limp_ and Kevin's sense of control started to slip away. The strong hands on his collar holding them close and the moans coming from their owner were giving Kevin an ego boost that he had _never_ had before. But instead of _relishing_ in it, he held the boy on lap with care.

A gust of wind blew a draft into the room and they both shuddered. When Eddward's face fell onto Kevin's shoulder, he caught a new scent.

"What are you wearing?," he asked as he took another breath of fresh and slightly intoxicating scent.

"It's called Cool Water," Kevin said as he rubbed his back. "You like it?"

"I guess," Eddward smirked. "Bridget?"

"Marcie."

Eddward's bark of laughter made the redhead pout in embarrassment.

"Does _Bridget_ know?," Eddward asked with some concern.

The girl's shallow _friendship_ and rivalry for Kevin's attention and affections was legendary and the cul-de-sac as a whole was concerned for the redhead's safety sometimes because the girls tiffs were pretty wild.

Kevin snorted.

"Hell if I know."

"You are _trouble,_ Kevin Barr," Eddward said as he nuzzled Kevin's nose with his own.

"Pot meet kettle."

Eddward sighed as he leaned his head back into Kevin's shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I don't like it."

Eddward pulled his head up and pressed their foreheads together.

"So what you're saying is, is that you _like_ me."

"Is that a problem?," Kevin asked as he wrapped his arms around Eddward's hips.

"No."

"Well, then," Kevin whispered as he drew Eddward in for another kiss.

But the kiss was short lived as the sound of a key in the lock was heard and the two boys quickly untangled themselves from each other and hopped off the freezer. A bright light was shone into Eddward's eyes as Kevin opened the freezer and pulled out the sorbet.

"Jesus, Ed! Don't blind him!," May said as Marie pulled Eddward into the light.

"And _this_ is why people wear their sunglasses at night _and_ inside," Kevin quipped as Nazz kicked the phone book out of the way and shut the door.

"I'm getting you a doorstop for Christmas, madam," Eddward said as they all climbed the stairs.

"I'm getting her a new damn door," Kevin snickered behind him.

"Yeah, yeah!," Nazz retorted to them both.

* * *

Eddward got Kevin a Harley-Davidson model kit and Kevin got Eddward the box set to the original _Cosmos_ series. They went halfsies on doorstop for Nazz's fallout shelter door. Her mom replaced the door.


	27. Just Between Us

Marie _stretched_ and took in a deep breath of the _cold_ Peach Creek night air as Eddward knocked on Nazz's front door. And then she had a coughing fit. Eddward gave her a cough drop as Kevin opened the door and made a face at her.

"I'm _fine,_ Carrot Top," she wheezed before shoving the tall redhead to the side as she walked into the house.

Kevin eyeballed Eddward who nodded.

"She's a bit more susceptible to coughing this time of the year because her mother smokes," he explained as he toed off his shoes and took Marie's coat.

Kevin nodded as he made another face, but this one was in guilt as the other had been in disgust.

"I thought she smoked outside," Kevin said as he pulled his cigarettes out and put one behind his right ear.

"She does, but scents linger. I don't think that trailer will ever be cleaned of it," Eddward said with a sigh as Marie skipped to the barrel of wine Rolf brought over.

Kevin gave a pouty sigh and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Go smoke, just don't hug her when you come back in. She'll be fine," Eddward said as he walked away.

But the wine and beer flowed and Marie jumped on Kevin for a hug every time he came back in from a smoke break and would fall into a coughing fit as a result.

"You're _drunk_ , mon amour," Eddward told her after he _pried_ her off of Kevin's back around 1030.

 _"Oooooh,_ are you gonna take advantage of me?!," she grinned at him.

"As _tempting_ as that is," Eddward said as his face went a deep crimson and his voice got tight as he plotted to _kill_ Kevin for snickering at him, "I shall not."

"But it's NEW YEARS EVE, BABY!"

"You're also _drunk!"_

"Booooooo!"

"I'll take advantage of you," Kevin grinned at her and Marie went a pale shade of _green._

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said as she slunk away.

 _"Thanks a lot,_ Barr," Eddward groaned.

"But she's _sober_ now, which means you can get in there and not feel guilty about it, so _you're welcome_ ," Kevin said with a wink before walking away.

But Marie didn't get sick, she got snacks. And more wine. Eddward shook his head at her from his spot next to the beer keg Rolf brought over.

"How is she?," Kevin asked as he came to refill his pint.

"Drunk."

"And you?"

"Hit me," Eddward sighed as he handed Kevin his pint.

Kevin looked the fancy stine over. Rolf gave all the guys a traditional stine from the old country for Christmas, but each had a monogram of their initials at the bottom and was inlaid in the etchings of vines and flowers as well as an emblems of their interests. Eddward's had atoms, sharks, and books, where Kevin's had baseballs and footballs. Jimmy's was etched with hearts and skulls, Ed's with monsters and aliens. Jonny's had a giant etching of Plank on both sides.

Every time Kevin looked the stines over, he saw something new. Ed's vines could form a creepy smile, Eddward's waves. He swore there was a small baseball diamond at the base of one set of vines on his own. It was remarkable that such simple gifts had so much thought put into them.

When Kevin handed Eddward his stine back, Marie yelled from the living room, "NO TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY BOYFRIEND, CARROT TOP!," before collapsing in Nazz's lap and whining until the giggling blond petted her head.

 _"Wow,"_ was all Kevin could say, _especially_ when he caught a bit of a longing look in Eddward's eyes.

"Hey, can you guys run downstairs for me?," Nazz asked Kevin and Eddward as Marie's head was still in her lap and she was playing Cat's Cradle with her sister.

Both boys groaned and Nazz pouted and batted her eyes at Kevin who whined. And Eddward suddenly had a need to hear it again, but _alone._

"Sure, what do you need?," he asked as he ran a hand down his face.

Kevin just looked at him in sheer confusion.

"The two gallon things of vanilla ice cream and there should be chocolate and strawberry syrup in the fridge. Sorry, we don't have blueberry, D."

"It's cool," Eddward shrugged as he headed to the basement door. "I'll take the strawberry."

Kevin followed lazily behind him and Eddward gave him a sly grin when he got to the door.

"After you, Pumpkin."

Kevin wanted to push the obnoxious swimmer down the stairs, but he wanted to put his tongue between the gap in his teeth more. Ignoring Marie's drunken fit of laughter, he descended the stairs in record time, his raging hormones pushing him further and further into the basement, the cold storage room being a welcome reprieve from the _heat_ of hormones and embarrassment.

He leaned over the cold deep freezer and let the frosty air bring his body temperature back to something resembling _normal_ as Eddward dug in the refrigerator for the syrups.

"You're an _ass_ , you know _that_ , right?," Kevin growled as he slammed the deep freezer's lid before dropping the heavy ice cream buckets on top.

Eddward gave a small jump before turning around and giving him a _real_ smile as he handed him the syrup bottles and crossed his arms.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"Fuck, yes," Kevin whispered before pinning him against the wall against two of the refrigerators.

Slim, strong arms slipped around his shoulders as a lithe back arched in his arms. It took a heartbeat for either boy to move as there was a heavy rumble from upstairs and the appliances they were standing in the middle of. But when the noise settled down, Eddward leaned his head in and the breath he took before Kevin's mouth connected with his own, left him breathless. A _new_ cologne, Rolf's brew, the linger scent of his Marlboro Reds, wintergreen mint and _something_ that was _inherently Kevin_. Strong and clean. And Kevin got to put his tongue through the gap in Eddward's teeth as he ground his hips against Eddward's and the shark bit his lip and groaned in annoyance when Kevin stepped back with a grin.

"Let's go. We don't want the ice cream to melt," Kevin said as he tossed a wink over his shoulder as he went to grab the ice cream.

Eddward was right behind him and grabbed the syrup. But then Kevin turned and gave him a small smooch. That small smooch would become his _favorite_ kiss from the redhead.

"Happy New Year, Edd."

"Happy New Year, Kevin."

* * *

A week later, Eddward held Marie in his lap as a burly tattoo artist with his own fair share of piercings had her hold the ends of two clamps that were to keep her tongue steady.

"Deep breath," Anton said, and as Marie took the breath, he slid the needle into her tongue, and the barbell fell into place through the tubing the needle left behind.

The girl gave a small yelp, but Eddward held her close and kissed her neck to calm her as Anton attached the other ball on the end of the barbell and took the clamps from her. She hid her sniffling face in Eddward's chest and he did his best to not say, _"I told you so."_ But she wanted a tongue piercing for her Sweet 16 and so he took her to get it. But she had been saying in the days before her birthday that she had a special request she wanted from him but was going to hold off on til she thought the occasion warranted it.

"'Member how I thaid that I had something I wanted from you?," she asked him as she looked at her piercing in the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around her as he nodded.

"I want _you_ to get a piercing, too," she slurred at him, turning pink as she realized that her new piercing was going to be hard to talk with. At least until the swelling went down.

But Eddward's eyes grew dark in annoyance.

"Pwease, Edd? It's mah birthday!," she pouted at him.

Anton snickered and Eddward growled.

 _Pouting violet met annoyed blue._

 _"Fine,"_ Eddward said in a huff, unable to resist the birthday girl's intense gaze. "But only my ear."

"WHAT!? That's sooooo boring!"

Eddward shot her _a look_ and she sighed.

"Fine. Hook him, Tony!"

"You got it, Cousin."

"And Tony," Marie grinned from the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Make it, two."

* * *

Eddward walked into Rolf's barn later that night for Marie's party and quickly caught Kevin's _stare_.

"What did you _do?,"_ the redhead asked as he grabbed Eddward's chin and eyeballed his double pierced left ear.

"What does it _look_ like I did, Kevin?," Eddward retorted.

"How? Why?"

Kevin was confused. Eddward may have been a bit of a tough boy, but his own fear of needles aside, Kevin didn't think he'd do anything like _body modification,_ even if it was a simple double piercing.

"Ask _her,"_ he said with a sly grin as he walked away and Marie got a _staredown_ from Kevin.

"I just thought it'd be cool," she said quietly.

Kevin grabbed her chin and said, "OPEN."

She stuck her swollen tongue out at him and he snickered.

"Edd's birthday is in _October,_ you twit."

"Takes one to know one, Carrot Top. And can't a girl do something for _herself_ on her birthday?!"

"Whatever you say, Marie."

* * *

That night, after Eddward walked Marie home, the two boys cuddled up on the couch in Eddward's basement, ignoring the movie they put on and talking. It was something they started doing right after finals when everyone else was busy, but also something they didn't mind putting a _few_ select people off for. Marie, included.

"Does it hurt?," Kevin asked as he eyeballed his ear.

"If I _think_ about it, it throbs a bit, but otherwise, I don't really notice it."

"What'd your mom say?," Kevin snickered.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Just to keep it clean. Then she took a picture of it to send to my Aunt."

Eddward gave a light laugh to Kevin's roar of laughter at that. Despite getting to live with Sophia, the judge did stipulate that Eddward's aunt and grandmother be kept a breast of what was going on in his life until he was 18. Sophia loved nothing more than to take pictures of Eddward cuddled up with Marie, shooting hoops with the guys on Kevin's rolling basketball hoop, playing video games with Ed and in general, _living life_. Adding in teenage rebellion like blue flames down the sides of his Impala, videos of him loudly playing his guitar and now his new piercing without batting an eye was the highlight of the ADA's life. Eddward was good kid, he just needed space. And Sophia wasn't above letting him have it, much to the chagrin of his aunt and grandmother. Neither Eddward or Sophia cared. And the cul-de-sac loved to hear stories about it.

Once Kevin calmed down from his laughing fit he had a question.

"What am I gonna do about Valentine's day?"

"Oh, no," Eddward muttered.

"I could take LaTrisha out."

"According to Marie, she's got a _hot date_ with Mason McBride."

"The forward from Strawberry Hill?," Kevin asked in shock.

Eddward nodded as he tossed a few kernels of Poppycock in his mouth.

 _"Damnit!"_

Eddward shrugged.

"You gotta choose, Big Daddy."

"I don't wanna," Kevin whined.

"Well, this is what you get, so don't pitch a fit."

Kevin rolled his eyes but then brightened up a bit. Eddward scowled at him when Kevin turned to him with a wide grin on his face.

"Soooooo, what are you and _Marie_ doing?," he asked with an eyebrow waggle.

"Dinner at Cherie's and then to the art museum for the student art show."

Kevin tossed his head back on the couch with a groan.

 _"Boooooring!"_

"No it's not. It's quite romantic and _you know it,"_ Eddward said with a grin.

"I'll give you dinner, but you're only going to the show because she's got a piece in it. That's _work_ , not romance."

"Sometimes you have to _work_ for your romance, Kevin."

"Boooooo."

"Look, I'm sure some freshman wouldn't mind a nice night out with _Kevin Barr_. You can take her to the movies and dinner at Lil Mama's and she'll be _happy_. No drama and you're off the hook with _crazy sisters._ "

"So, I butter up a freshman for the next month and then drop her by spring break?"

Eddward's eyes went wide at Kevin's words.

"Oh, my god, that's a _terrible_ idea!"

 _"Exactly_. That's the problem with you taken guys, you don't think this thing through because you're stuck on the romance. I gotta get her, deal with her and quit her in a month. It's not as easy as it looks."

"So why don't you just stay home?," Eddward asked, giggling as the words came out of his mouth. There was no way in hell one of the hottest guys in school _wasn't_ gonna go out for _Valentine's Day_.

And _the look_ on Kevin's face had Eddward in stitches.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you and Nazz go out?," he said as he calmed down. "Just for fun. No pressure."

"The pressure in my pants says otherwise, Rockwell."

"Ew."

"You asked."

"I did not!"

"You _implied_ then. You're supposed to be _helping me,_ D!"

Eddward sighed as he got up and went to the bar for more Poppycock and sodas.

"Look, I've got nothing for you. You want to get laid, _no strings attached,_ you're gonna have to _work_ for it and deal with the consequences," he said as he came back to the couch and sat their drinks and snacks on the table before crawling back into Kevin's arms.

"I didn't have to _work_ for _this."_

"You got lucky, you ass."

 _"So lucky."_

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Eddward kissed him _hard_ and Kevin giggled against his lips.

"Think Macy Adams is free?"

"I'll make sure of it," Eddward replied before kissing him again and this time it was just the way they _both_ liked it; soft and slow.

The next morning, Kevin woke up on Eddward's couch, a crick in his neck, Eddward in his arms, and Eddward texting Marie _and_ Macy.

"What's up?"

"Macy's free. And so are you."

* * *

In the weeks leading up to the lover's holiday, the two boys ventured outside of their bedrooms and basements. A car show in Cherry Pines. A Da Vinci exhibit in Peach City. Trips to the comic book store in rural Peach Creek Junction for a hard to find first edition. Things they knew no one else would do with them because they weren't interested or were too busy to go. And they came away with a greater understanding of one another and their friendship was starting to rival Eddward's and Edd's.

Every once in a while, Kevin would see the _old Double D_ peek through. Funny, a bit irreverent, and sassy as fuck. Which made him appreciate witty, sarcastic, and _dark_ _Eddward._ And Kevin had his moments of _maturity_ and being Eddward's eyes when he struggled to see the full picture.

As their futures stared them in the face, Eddward would lament the _need_ to know and want to do more, but sometimes not knowing _how_ to begin, let alone where.

 _"Maybe not now...,"_ Kevin would say as Eddward would struggle to make the many pieces to his future life's puzzle fit and thus give the boy a chance to breathe because he _didn't_ have to have it _all_ together _right now._ But when the timing was right, he was always there with, _"Forever starts now."_ Because he knew that if Eddward didn't do it _now,_ he never would and there wasn't any sense in waiting when you _could_ and thus _should_ strike while the iron was hot.

Which made Kevin's Valentine's Day gift to Eddward something _truly_ special.

* * *

The redhead showed up early that day. Eddward was up, but he was surprised to see Kevin at all, let alone up before dawn. But then again, he remembered that he promised to help Kevin put together his Valentine's Day gift for Macy. It was a simple mirrored box with a secret compartment. Kevin was going to put a velvet rose in the center of the mirrored portion of the box so it looked like she was getting all the roses Kevin was going to tell her she deserved. But in the compartment would be a package of seeds that would grow into an Irish Rose bush. The budding horticulturist would be thrilled at the gift and receive it in the spirit of friendship it was given. Plus, it got the pretty brunette out of the school's greenhouse and out on the town and her mother was even happier about _that_ than the flowers she was going to soon receive as soon as they finally blossomed. Kevin had resigned himself to not getting laid, but a few dozen kisses would do him just fine. And no drama as Macy would be happy with just the date. A simple night out to a foreign film she had been _dying_ to see and dinner at Lil Mama's. It of course wouldn't stop the deluge of gifts Kevin was sure to receive, which meant future dates and _maybe_ not having to take Nazz, Marcie, or Bridget, _especially Bridget,_ to the Spring Fling.

"Yo," Kevin said sleepily as he leaned on the doorframe when Eddward answered the door.

"Good morning, Kevin. C'mon up. Everything is in my room."

The redhead followed him lazily into the house, toed off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the couch before following Eddward upstairs and to his room.

"Show me what we're working with here," Eddward said as he sat down at his desk, a small set of screwdrivers laid out neatly on top.

Kevin dug the box, rose and rose seeds out of his bag and handed them to Eddward before leaning on the desk and watching him go to work. It only took him about ten minutes before he had everything together and even wrapped it up for him.

"That's it?," Kevin said as he put the gift as neatly into his bag as possible so he wouldn't smash it.

"That's it. Want some coffee, Daddy-Oh?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he stretched and yawned before standing up straight and blinking sleepily at a wide eyed Eddward.

"When did you get so tall?," Eddward asked as he crossed the room and stood in front of him.

It seemed like only day's before, Eddward was looking _down_ at Kevin. _Now_ he was looking at Kevin's chin.

"I dunno, man," Kevin groaned as he leaned his head into Eddward's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What time did you go to bed last night?," Eddward asked as he rubbed his back.

"2? I think. I dunno. Late."

 _"Kevin!"_

"Blah, blah. You said there'd be coffee, Baby Boy."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddward said with an eye roll as he stepped away, but then Kevin suddenly pulled him back.

"I just remembered something," he said brightly as he squeezed Eddward tight before walking him in front of the mirror he had propped up in the corner. "Stay there. Close your eyes."

Eddward did as he was told but the scowl on his face stayed in place. Then a cold dog tag chain was slipped around his neck. As the tags clinked together, he heard Kevin say, "Tell me what you think."

Eddward opened his eyes and around his neck was a set of dog tags. One was stamped with an _M,_ the other, an _F._ On the other side of the _M_ , the word _Maybe_ was etched into the metal in a simple block script. But the _F_ tag had the word _Forever_ etched into in a beautiful flowing script, not unlike Eddward's own handwriting.

 _"Maybe_ is something that we shouldn't be too hung up on," Kevin said as he came to stand behind Eddward, and gently took the tags into his large, calloused hands. "It's not something _permanent._ It comes and goes. It's the _forever's_ that get us. Focus on the _forever_ and the _maybe's_ will set themselves right."

"Dear Lord."

"What?," Kevin asked with concern in his green eyes.

"I hope you've got protection because you're gonna need it talking like _that today."_

Kevin snorted as he kissed Eddward's neck and giving him a squeeze before realization hit him.

"Oh, my god, you're right! Shit! Ya got anything?!"

Eddward sighed before heading to his nightstand and pulling out a string of condoms. He crossed his arms and gave Kevin his _best_ STFU look as the redhead snickered.

"That ain't gonna work, D."

"What? Do I need to go a size down?," Eddward snipped at him _knowing_ he didn't, but he couldn't believe he had to go _up,_ either.

Kevin gave him his own cross armed stance before giving him _that smirk._

"Naw, but you knew that already."

"Get out."

"After you, Baby Boy," Kevin said with a bow and a flourish of his hands towards Eddward's open bedroom door.

Eddward softened at the pet name and stepped to Kevin as the redhead stood up straight and took him into his arms.

"Thank you for the gift, Daddy. I do appreciate it. _And_ I like it, too."

Kevin just grinned as he gave him a small smooch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edd."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kevin."

* * *

Of all the gifts Kevin got in his locker that day, the anonymous autographed George Brett baseball was his favorite. Marie loved her date to the high end French restaurant and Eddward by her side at the art show. She didn't feel bad about buying a box of chocolates for herself as Eddward seemed to have given himself his own gift that he _proudly_ wore around his neck. And Eddward started listing his _pros and cons_ list as _maybe and forever_ from then on.


	28. Double Vision

Two weeks before Spring Break found Eddward in his grumpiest mood yet. Ed looked weary as did May and Marie was by his side like a second skin. If there was anything anyone knew about the tall swimmer, it was that when he was in a _mood_ , he was to be avoided. He'd open up when he wanted to. At the moment, only May, Marie, and Ed were being let in. Kevin really wanted to be offended, but couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. Ed was his best friend, Marie his girlfriend. May was Ed's best gal and she and Eddward bonded over their survivorship. Kevin was merely the boy he kissed in dark corners and talked to when no one else could really come around. But Lord did his arms ache to comfort him and figure out what was going in his head, if only to ease the storms raging in his icy blue eyes.

And Eddward was feeling _terrible_ about not letting Kevin in.

"Have you talked to your Pumpkin about it?," Dr Shara asked him during their regular session.

 _"No."_

"And why not?"

"I just don't think it's fair to him is all."

"Have you thought that maybe he should be the one to decide what's fair?"

"Sure, but I don't want to put him in such a position where he feels he _can't_ say no," Eddward sighed.

"I have a feeling that he's strong enough to decide whether or not he can help you deal with this burden. And you owe it to yourself to get his perspective, considering he has helped you through so many other things so far," the psychologist said as he scribbled a few notes down.

Eddward bit his lip as a sly grin crept across his face.

 _"So. Many. Things."_

* * *

The Monday before Spring Break was rainy. Baseball practice was called off, leaving Kevin stranded as his dad wasn't going to get off work til 5 and his mother was asleep, getting the rest she needed to truck through her third shift at the hospital's emergency room.

"Hey, Edd!"

Eddward looked up to see Kevin running towards him and it took him a split second to register that the redhead wouldn't have practice today because of the rain, so his being in the hallway instead of headed to the locker room wasn't all that unusual.

"Can I help you, Mr Barr?," he asked as he pulled a few heavy books out of his locker.

"Yeah. Can I catch a ride?"

"I've got a stop to make before I head home."

"That's cool. As long as my parents know I'm with you, we can go to the moon and they wouldn't care."

"The moon _does_ sound nice," Eddward mused as he closed his locker. "Let's go."

* * *

Eddward's stop was to the flower store in downtown Peach Creek. He picked up a lovely wreath of white roses and cala lillies that Kevin knew would mark a headstone. Kevin held the umbrella over them both as Eddward gently laid the wreath on the floorboard of the backseat. When he opened the driver's side door for his chauffeur, Eddward saw a his brow wrinkle up in concern but he shook it away and cocked his head at Eddward to get inside.

When Eddward pulled into Kevin's driveway, the redhead patted his knee and asked, "What's going on, D?"

Eddward sighed as he leaned his head back into his headrest. Dr Shara's words rang in his head and he figured he'd give the man's advice a shot.

"My dad's birthday is tomorrow."

 _"Holy shit,"_ Kevin breathed in shock. "I'm sorry, D."

Eddward ran his hands over his face as he swallowed the need to cry again. He'd walked out of four of his classes this week because he'd suddenly be overcome with grief. But something about this wave was so painful that he wasn't sure he'd be ok ever again. Especially since his biological mother seemed to want to put salt in his wounds.

"Thank you for your sympathy, Kevin," Eddward said with a ragged sigh. "Now get out of my car."

"Nope."

Eddward turned _dark_ eyes on Kevin and he. _looked. pissed._ The redhead shrugged.

"I'm not getting out until you tell me why you nearly pulverized Eddy at dodgeball last Wednesday."

Eddward rolled his eyes and was kind of surprised that Kevin didn't know why Eddy now had a broken nose and jaw from a fucking _dodgeball._

"My father was going to turn 50 this year. We were going to throw him a surprise party. But we forgot all about it when he died. The venue called last week to nail down a few final details and Mother didn't handle it well, of course. Then my _biological_ mother decided to send my father a card for his birthday and a letter for me. Of course, the prosecutor's office caught it and it was just another blow to poor Mother's psyche. Dominic's mother saw her out the day she had to pick up the deposit from the venue we were using. Apparently words were exchanged and Mrs Jones told Dominic about it, Dominic told Eddy, Eddy was being a smartass in class about it so I shut him up," Eddward said as he stared out the window, _defeat_ of all things in his eyes.

 _"Damn,_ _fam,"_ Kevin sighed as he leaned back in the seat. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, your dad once told my dad that out of all of us, he had a better feeling about Ed's prospects in life than Eddy's."

Eddward snorted.

 _"Give that boy a compass and a stick and he'll come out with a Disney movie's worth of small woodland creatures as pets and the meaning of life,"_ Eddward said with a grin, quoting his father's words for Ed. " _But Eddy's gonna need a parole officer's permission to piss if he ain't careful."_

"WHAT?!," Kevin squealed as roared with laughter.

"It's what my father used to say about them," Eddward snickered.

"He was a good guy, Edd," Kevin said as he rubbed Eddward's shoulder, "Eddy's being a dick just to get under your skin because you ain't tolerating his bullshit anymore. I ain't saying he doesn't deserve to get his ass kicked, but you and I both know that there's been _plenty_ of ass whippings he avoided with me simply because I didn't feel like laying him out again. Some shit just ain't worth getting up in arms about."

Eddward sighed because he knew that Kevin was right. But it felt _hella good_ to knock Eddy's block off again.

"Go see your dad. And call me if you need anything," Kevin said as he got out of the car.

Edward nodded and headed back to downtown Peach Creek to get Sophia and go have a chat with his father.

* * *

 _Dearest Eddward,_

 _I hope this letter comes to find that you are well. To commemorate the fact that you and your father are celebrating HUGE birthday milestones this year, I thought I'd write to you. I know that things between us haven't been well since you were born. I was, and still am a very sick woman. Postpartum depression isn't anything to sneeze at. Neither is bipolar disorder. My only true regret in life is ignoring what was wrong with me and not getting help as I should have. But now, I am better, but I will never be 100% without help. There are too many triggers and risks for me to reenter normal society, so here is where I'll stay. As you are now of age to make some of your own choices, I do wish that you and your father will make the choice to come out to see me so we can celebrate your milestones together as a family, as nontraditional as it may be. I'm sure his new wife won't be a fan of the idea, but my only hope is that she can be a mature woman and step aside for the sake of her step son's relationship with his mother and father. Do think about it and I hope to see you and your father soon._

 _Happy birthday, my son._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Eddward read the letter so many times he could quote it. Sophia only saw that her late husband and stepson received a correspondence from the woman that sliced their family apart in a manic daze. It took her three days to open the card, and it was a fairly simple _Happy Birthday_ card from the prison's commissary. But she left the letter to Eddward. And he was _furious_ when he read it. She had to have known that his father had been killed over six months ago. And as the case developed, Eddward allowed himself a few peeks into what was going on with it when he felt up to it.

Turns out, that the corrections officer that killed his father worked at the prison where his mother was incarcerated. And he was drunk as he came off of work. So not only did the state have to do something about punishing the man, they also had to investigate their prisons. The woman's prison was a den of sex trafficking, gangs and alcohol, the men's prisons were chockful of gangs, drugs, alcohol, and just as much sex trafficking as the women's prison. The only people who were getting anything out of it where the heads of the gangs, the corrections officers that participated in the criminal activities taking place in the one place criminals shouldn't be committing _more_ crimes in and the wardens.

The whole thing was a mess that the DA's office would be working to sort out for _years_. Eddward wondered how deeply involved his mother was, or if she was just too far gone to be taken into account.

What _really_ pissed him off was the fact that she used her mental illness as the excuse that she couldn't get out. As if she got a note from the doctor to stay in jail, and not a life sentence from a judge for nearly killing her son.

But he couldn't shake the urge to see her. Dr Shara told him that he wanted to be informed if Eddward did go so her so he could leave his calendar and phone line open just in case the boy wanted to talk that day about the visit. Kevin told him to take Marie.

"Show her that you're doing just fine without her. Get dressed up and show her up. If there's anything I know about women is that they hate being shown up by people they think are beneath them. Why do you think Nazz gets so dressed up when she goes to the mall? The other girls _hate it_ and she gets me discounts on cookies at Mrs Fields," Kevin told him over another _Netflix and chill_ date.

"I thought you got those discount cookies because you were flirting with the girls there?," Eddward exclaimed.

Kevin snorted.

"The guy who runs the register has a crush on Nazz. The girls there hate her."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I like cookies."

"I'll have her pick us up a tin the next time she goes in," Kevin said as he kissed his nose.

Telling _Sophia_ was the hard part.

"You want to see your mother after 16 years of _radio silence?,"_ she asked as she swrilled her wine around in her glass.

"Look," Eddward sighed. "I owe it to Father and myself to close the chapter on her _for good"_

"I do wish your father were here right now," she said softly.

"Me, too."

"Who all is going with you?"

"Marie. I'll drive there and she'll drive back. I have Dr Shara on speed dial."

"When do you plan on going?"

"Saturday. Visiting hours are from Noon to 230. If we leave at 10, we can get there around Noon and that means that most of the initial visitors trying to get in will be done so we can get in and get out."

Sophia nodded as Eddward explained his plan.

 _"I don't like it,"_ she said when he was done speaking. "But I do realize that this is something that you have to do for yourself. You have my permission for this trip as long as Mrs Kanker is ok with it as well. Have Kevin look your car over before you go and I'll get you guys some gas and food money. And call me when you get there and when you leave, do you understand me, son?"

Eddward nodded.

"Ok, I'll make some calls so this can be set up properly."

"Thanks, _Mom."_

"You're welcome, Baby. Ready for Vienna?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

A week later, Eddward and Marie sat across from Karen Marion. The woman gave Eddward his blue eyes, gapped tooth grin and general mistrust of people.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight," she said after Eddward called _bullshit_ on her not knowing that his father was _dead_ at the hand of a drunk corrections officer who worked at her facility.

"When have you _ever_ thought straight?," Eddward retorted.

 _"Excuse you,_ young man! I am _still_ your mother!," Karen hissed at him

"Not according to the great state of West Virginia, _you're not,"_ he hissed back.

Marie watched in stunned silence as mother and son leaned over the table and stared each other down.

"What did your father do?!," she growled at him.

"Got me a _real_ mother. I guess Kim didn't tell you that _legally_ , _she_ is my mother now. Per MeMaw and PawPaw's wishes, _my_ inheritance is _mine_ to keep and use like it should be because _she_ is the one taking care of it. My _father_ should be, but one of your little friends fucked that up. But at least I'm with people who actually give a damn about _me_ and not what they think I can do for them."

"Like this _tramp_ here?," Karen snarled as she eyeballed Marie.

"HEY!," the girl protested and Eddward had had enough.

"Marie is _far_ from a _tramp,_ Karen. If _anything, she's_ been _the one_ woman in my life who's only care was for me to _love her_. _And I do._ Sophia has done nothing but her best to raise me and give me what you couldn't. Marie has been there with her heart on her sleeve for me. I am _surrounded_ by people who want nothing more than for me to do my best _for me_. The sooner you, your sister and my grandmother accept that, and fall in line, the better."

"I _do,_ Eddward," Karen said coldly. "But what _you_ need to recognize, is that you're still a _child_ and you have a _long_ way to go before you can prove to me that you're just oh so worthy of what you think you're asking of people. Especially those of us who have lived and seen more than you."

"You only saw my skull, Karen."

"I was trying to _help_ you."

"By cutting his head open?," Marie asked her incredulously.

"Have a kid of your own and you'll know what it's like to want to do _everything_ to make sure that they're at their best at all times," Karen sniffed at them as she leaned back in her seat.

Eddward and Marie glanced at each other and then back at Karen. They couldn't honestly believe that the woman seriously thought that she was _still_ in the right about what she had done.

 _"Annnnnd,_ I'm done," Eddward sighed as he stood. "So. Done. Let's go, Marie."

And Eddward never saw his mother again.

* * *

Spring Break was spent in Vienna with Sophia's parents and a welcome reprieve from the turmoil that was Eddward's life for the past few months. Kevin was just glad to see him not _mope_ for a week as his friends lives spun around him with no real signs of stopping to let him on their rides.

The school year ended with it's usual bang of freedom from the rigors of their state sponsored education, but everyone in town was looking forward to Peach Creek being the host of Peach Creek County's Ethnic Festival. Every year the Ethnic Festival celebrated every ethnic group represented in the area and each town in the county was able to play host. This year was Peach Creek's year and the mayor was bursting with civic pride about it. The tourist dollars didn't hurt, either.

Of all of his friends, Eddward was the only one looking forward to _everything_ that the festival had to offer. Everyone else was looking forward to the food. And if you _really_ broke it down, the girls were looking forward to the fashions as well.

Lil Mama's was going to represent Lemon Brook and traditional African American soul food, so the cul-de-sac knew that if they couldn't find anything they liked to eat, at least Rachel would feed them.

When Eddward and Marie arrived, he spotted Angela leaning over the shoulder of a shaggy haired blond as he sketched out a caricature of the grinning girl in front of him. He was smirking, Ang was actually scowling.

"Hello, Angela," Eddward said as he walked over to them after the girl got her picture and tipped the artist in question.

"Hey, Tall Edd," she said with a more natural smile.

 _"Tall Edd?,"_ Eddward asked her curiously.

"Yeah, you know I've got another friend named Edd with two _D's_. He's shorter than you. And be careful talking to mom. She's gonna be pissed that you got tall again," Angela said as she came around to hug him.

"Noted. Angela, this is my girlfriend Marie."

The girls greeted each other lightly until the blond boy said, _"Hey there,"_ and Angela _bristled._

"Trevor, Edd. Edd, Trevor," Angela said with a pout as she crossed her arms and Trevor cocked a brow at Marie.

"Hey, Edd, how about you get picture of your girl?," Trevor suggested with a grin that could disarm a nuclear warhead.

"Wait a minute," Eddward said as he put his hands up in the _time out_ signal. _"This_ is Trevor?"

"Yeah," Ang said with an eye roll. "He's just trying to make some money, it's no big deal."

"Seems like a big deal, mon ami," Eddward said as he looked down at her with concern in his blue eyes. Sure Trevor seemed to be _flirting_ with Marie, but Marie could handle herself. It was Angela's feelings that Eddward was concerned about.

"He flirts, he gets bigger tips. He needs the money," Ang whispered.

Eddward nodded and pulled out a $10 bill.

"It's yours if you can make her _not_ look like a bubble head," Eddward said as he waved the bill in Trevor's face.

The blond's blue eyes sparkled as he said, "You got it, man!"

The portrait was simple, but it was like the young man captured the girl's very essence on a sketch pad.

"You're _good,_ Mr...," Eddward said as he voice trailed off.

"Williams. But _please_ just call me Trev. I ain't no Mr Williams," Trevor said with a shudder.

"Well, _Trev,_ you've got raw talent. Keep it up," Eddward said with a nod.

"Th-Thanks," Trevor said as pink blush touched his cheeks, making the yellowing bruise on his jaw _pop_.

"I'll send everyone over," Eddward said as he drew Ang into another hug. "But no bubble heads!"

"Aww, man!," Trevor pouted.

Eddward dropped another $5 bill into his tip jar.

"No bubble heads."

"No bubble heads."

* * *

The rest of the festival was spent eating, watching various ethnic dance troupes perform and a fashion show that the girls were _delighted_ to see.

But something _odd_ was happening. The cul-de-sac _swore_ they were seeing double all day. Kevin's and Eddward's hats were spotted on shorter doppelgangers and _everyone_ was confused. Especially since the other hat wearers had the taller boys _exact names_. First names anyways.

When Kevin literally ran into the shorter Eddward, he got the boy's _last name_ and then remembered where he _knew_ him from.

 _Eddward Vincent_ had led Lemon Brook's Mathletes team over an _annihilation_ over Peach Creek's team their freshman year. Eddward was _pissed_. And the little guy got a full ride scholarship Cal Tech out of it. And a trip to Cape Canaveral to see NASA do what NASA did. Sebastian took his son to Houston to see what NASA did there just to make sure the two Eddward's didn't cross paths again. Eddward's since calmed down, but Kevin quickly figured out why the boy had his neighbor in a tizzy. He was so cute and sweet, but smart as hell and snarky as fuck. He had _moxie_ and it drove Eddward crazy that someone who didn't seem like he had it in him, _had it in him_.

And the way he was flirting with the tall redhead made Kevin wonder what else he could put in him. And after the tiny dork gave Kevin his number, he couldn't wait to find out.

For Eddward's part, the short redhead who seemed to be upset that he wasn't _his Double D,_ was cute, but a bit high strung. And apparently really clingy as the other Double D couldn't be found.

"Could you at least lose the hat so I don't keep thinking you're _him?,"_ Kev sighed as he walked up to Eddward _again,_ only to find out that he was the _wrong_ Eddward.

"No."

"This is ridiculous," Kev pouted as he sat down on the picnic bench next to Eddward. "Why would he ditch me?"

"Have you ever thought that he might need some space. The way you have been acting when you _think_ that I am him makes me wonder if you're putting more into this than he is and he wants out."

"He would _never!_ I'm his best damn friend!," Kev protested.

Eddward held up a hand to silence the smol redhead and said, "My best friend is here, too. As is my girlfriend, and as you can see, I am alone and quite ok with it."

"H-How do you do it?," Kev asked with wide hazel eyes.

Eddward distantly wondered why this other _Double D_ would ditch someone with such remarkable eyes, but he knew that eyes were the windows to the soul and maybe that the soul of the young man sitting next to him was too much for his friend.

"Practice. Find something for yourself to do. Other friends. Just don't get too wrapped up in one thing. Or else you'll be honestly lost when it's gone."

"Practice?," Kev murmured to himself.

"Practice," Eddward said firmly.

"There you are! And _you!"_

Kev and Eddward snapped their heads up to see who had found them.

"YOU!," Eddward growled.

"Well, Well, Well," Edd grinned. "Let's call things _even_ for now, shall we, Mr Rockwell?"

Eddward nodded as he held out his hand. Cherry Pines' Mathletes team blew Lemon Brook _and_ Peach Creek away this year, so it benefited both young men to set their rivalry aside and join in mutual hate against another team. The they shook hands and then Edd held his hand out to Kev.

"C'mon, it's getting late. I want to get Trevor home _as soon as possible,_ but we promised Ms Rachel that we'd help them with clean up and whatnot."

"Yeah, sure," Kev said as he stood, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of Edd.

A look of shock and hurt crossed his features but then he sighed as if this was all normal.

 _Because it was._

But then his phone buzzed, and he smiled as he responded to had sent him an alert. Eddward rolled his eyes. He wanted to say he _hated_ Edd's cocky ass smile because he'd seen so much of it since freshman year, but after getting blown off by someone who _seemed_ to want to hold on to him, Eddward was more than willing to let his liked name rival have _a moment._

Everyone left with a portrait that showed who they _really_ were. And Trevor _finally_ got to take Ang out on a _real_ first date.


	29. Regularity

It was late June when Kevin finally nailed down a date and time to get Eddward Vincent _alone._ They had been texting back and forth for a couple of weeks now, but something always came up. Kevin had to go to baseball camp, then _his Eddward_ wanted him to go with him to the city to check out Apple Grove University's campus. The small, private school was trying to recruit the swimmer, but Eddward wasn't too sure that AGU was the place for him. Kevin's unbiased eyes let him know he was right. The campus was small and inviting, an oasis in the big city. But the academic offerings weren't anything he was interested in. He wanted to go into computer programming, but the computer classes that AGU offered were basic classes that _business_ students took to round out their skills. Eddward gave Kevin a hug and told the AGU men's swim team coach, _"Thanks, but no thanks."_

Then _Double D,_ as he _insisted_ Kevin call him, had to go to another NASA student camp and then something called _Quiz Bowl Camp._ He was more excited about the NASA trip because he _loved_ everything Cape Canaveral had to offer and NASA fed all his future _rocket scientist_ dreams. There was some regret about going to the Quiz Bowl Camp, but Kevin blew it off as Edd being upset that he'd be busy while Kevin was still free.

* * *

So the weekend before Kevin left for his _all sports_ camp, he headed to Lemon Brook to pick up Double D for a _date_. Edd called it an _outing_ and Kevin teased him about it for three days.

"It's ok to call it a _date,_ Edd," Kevin told him over another phone call to make sure their plans were set in stone.

 _"You don't mind?,"_ Edd asked quietly.

"No, why would I?"

Edd seemed relieved at this and their _date_ was ready to go.

They were going to head into the city for dinner at an All American bistro that Edd liked going to and then catching the screening of an independent film Eddward and Marie told him about. A recently graduated college student had decided to turn her _real life_ college experiences into a movie about _the truth_ of college life in America. Eddward and Marie loved it. Kevin figured that smart little dork like Edd would like it, too.

The ravenette was pretty impressed with Kevin's movie pick and they had plenty to talk about over ice cream in the park.

"Everyone's experience is so vastly different, though," Double D said thoughtfully as he picked over his blueberry ice cream. "I mean, she was a black woman from the big city attending a university in a small town in middle America. I'm going to school in Washington State. But _we_ live in _the South_. I can't see how her experience parlays _everywhere."_

"It may not _parlay everywhere,"_ Kevin replied. "But like you said, she's black. There's going to be some experiences that all people of large segments of society experience just because so many stereotypes are out there that people use against them."

"I can accept that," Edd said with an impressed grin. "I guess I just try to hard to give people space to be themselves and have their own _individual_ experiences."

"That's cool," Kevin shrugged. "We all need a friend like that."

Edd rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed and he quickly silenced it.

"But I also have to remember to have a backbone about it," he sighed.

"Demand what you give," Kevin said as he pointed his spoon at the boy.

Edd grinned slyly.

"Why do I have a feeling that _that's_ your modus operandi?

"My _what?"_

 _"M.O.,_ Kevin."

"I guess you could say that," Kevin shrugged again. "I ain't trying to be nice to people and not get the same respect. That's just _rude."_

And Edd _laughed._

It was light and high and accompanied by an _adorable_ grin. And Kevin's heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or _five_.

"I like the way you think, Kevin Barr," Edd said with a nod as he went to throw his trash away.

And Kevin couldn't help but _think_ about making Edd think about a couple more _nicer_ thoughts about him.

* * *

It was after the Fourth of July that Kevin could tell that Edd's thoughts had been more and more about _him_. They were always texting, Edd would call when he wasn't busy with work at Lil Mama's or helping his parents at their small doctor's office. They would do little things together, like wander the mall in the city or hit up the food truck rallies at the biggest parks in the towns surrounding Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. Kevin had taken to _stalking_ him on Facebook. Edd was friends with Ang like he was, but then there was this short little redhead that he seemed to be _exceptionally_ close to. When Kevin asked him about his _friends,_ he'd talk about working with Ang and Trevor and all the fun they got into. But he'd pout when Kevin talked about his adventures with a _buddy_ he'd gotten close to since the start of high school and Nazz.

 _"Must be nice to have such good best friends,"_ he'd say.

When Kevin asked him about his own _best friend,_ he'd say it was complicated and change the subject with a wave of his hand.

Considering both boys were free for the rest of the summer besides Edd working and Kevin staying caught up with his summer reading list, they hung out more often, too. But Edd hadn't come to see _him._ They always met at Edd's before heading out and about or meeting up in the city.

When Kevin would suggest hanging out at his place, Edd always had a ready excuse as to why he couldn't.

 _Until he didn't_.

It was Edd's suggestion. Kevin's parents were going to be out of town for their high class reunion and Edd had a movie that he had been wanting them to watch together but something always came up. Kevin's house would be _quiet_ and Kevin had assured him that his own friends would be too busy to interrupt them. His _buddy_ was at an engineering camp and Nazz was at cheerleading camp. Edd was going to bring the movie and Chinese.

 _Perfect._

* * *

The movie was really a documentary on the sham that the _War on Drugs_ had become. While Kevin still smoked and only drank with his friends and then only Rolf's home brews, the idea of _drugs_ scared him. He couldn't believe that people would destroy themselves so.

"Like, you're not?," Edd asked gently.

"I ain't that damn addicted, though!," Kevin retorted as he recoiled in horror at the picture of a baby born addicted to alcohol.

"You drink."

"On special occasions and I trust the guy's stuff."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"You _smoke."_

"Tobacco is _natural."_

"Not the stuff you're smoking."

It was Kevin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Look, I'm not doing hard drugs, I don't get drunk every weekend, and I'm with my friends when I do. We stay in and stay out of trouble. Let me have my smokes, man!"

 _"Fiiiine,"_ Edd drawled.

"Thank you," Kevin smirked.

"You're welcome," Edd deadpanned.

And Kevin was struck at how similar this guy was to _his Eddward._ Snarky, smart as hell, and pretty chill considering that he seemed the type to prefer _guys like Kevin_ to all the _pretty girls_ he could be hanging out with all summer.

"Do your parents know?," Edd asked as he dipped his rangoon in sweet and sour sauce.

"Know what?!"

Edd shot him an incredulous look.

"That you _smoke_."

Kevin calmed down and snickered.

"Maybe. I just say the smell is from hanging out with the guys in shop class."

"Nice save, Mr Barr," Edd said with a disapproving look.

"My _father_ is Mr Barr," Kevin grinned as he scooted close to Edd and proceeded to snag his egg roll from him. _"You_ can call me, 'Kev.'"

"It's not nice to take things without asking, _Kev,"_ Edd pouted as he eyeballed _his_ egg roll in Kevin's hand.

"Come and get it," Kevin said with _that smirk_ , before putting the egg roll between his teeth and wiggled it at Edd.

Edd yanked it out of his mouth and kissed him. And _unlike_ another _Eddward,_ Double D took over that kiss and Kevin was putty in his small, delicate hands. Out of habit, he slipped his hand under his beanie and the ravenette moaned. Kevin tore the soft hat off his head threw it across the room before running his hands through silky, messy curls. One particularly strong tug earned him a lip bite and Kevin pulled him into his lap as his hands roamed over his small frame.

They were sitting on the floor and when Edd pressed Kevin's back into the couch they were sitting in front of, the redhead groaned a bit in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edd said quietly as he broke away from Kevin, concern in his _blue_ eyes.

"It's ok," Kevin said as he drew him in for another kiss. "The couch is just old and lumpy is all."

When his light hands settled on Kevin's chest, there was something about his touch that set Kevin aflame. So light, so delicate, so _needy_. Kevin had to have more.

Somehow he got to his feet, Edd still in his arms and headed upstairs. For a split second, Kevin could have _sworn_ he saw a look of apprehension cross Edd's eyes, but it was gone in an instant and Edd's mouth was on his neck. When they got to his room and tumbled on the bed, Edd tugged his shirt off one handed and flipped them over so Edd was on top. He attacked Kevin's chest and when the redhead _moaned_ when he bit his right nipple, Edd sat up with a grin. When it looked like Kevin was going to say something snarky, Edd took off his shirt and threw it in his face. Before Kevin could toss it to the side, Edd was biting at the sensitive space at his left hip and undoing his pants.

Once the ravenette got them off, he _stared_ at Kevin in sheer _awe_.

"Holy shit."

"Like what you see, Dork?"

Edd's smile was _wide_ as he gripped Kevin's cock and kissed him. _Hard._

Delicate bites across his chest.

His hand pumping and twisting him at the _slowest, maddening_ pace Kevin's _ever_ felt.

A kiss to his belly button and Kevin bit back a scream as Edd swallowed him whole. The tiny dork was using a good chunk of his strength to keep Kevin pinned to the bed. It was taking _everything_ in Kevin to not fuck his face, but his back _ached_ as it was in a _lovely_ arch as Edd sucked him dry. When he came and collapsed back into the bed, Edd bit his lip as he ran a hand down his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kevin barely nodded.

"Have you ever...?"

"With guys or girls?," Kevin asked seriously despite the fact that he was naked and his chest was covered in bite marks.

"Yes."

"Two guys, one girl."

Edd gave a small nod.

"Would you mind if we...?"

"Fuck, yes."

Edd gave him a small smile as he asked another question, "Where's your...?"

"Dresser. Top drawer in the back. Blue box."

Edd got off the bed and found what he needed in Kevin's drawer. He looked pensive as he came back to the bed, but one look into Kevin's eyes strengthened his waning resolve.

"Hold this," he said as he tossed the condom and lube to Kevin and took off his pants and boxers, grabbed his shirt off the floor and laid them neatly on Kevin's desk chair.

He padded back to the bed with _lust_ in his eyes and Kevin got under the covers before making space for Edd.

"How do you want to do this?," the redhead asked.

"How do _you_ do it?"

"I can go either way," Kevin shrugged.

Edd smiled with relief.

"Well, I've done it on top before, but never the other way around andmhmmm..."

Edd's preference for the night's activity had not only been readily understood, but Kevin was also more than willing to show him _the other side_ of things. He kissed Edd hard as he crawled on top of him and when the kiss broke apart, the lust in his big blue eyes was shaking Kevin _hard_.

"Ok, I'll go slow."

"Or fast."

"And hard?," Kevin asked with _that smirk._

 _"Yes, please."_

Kevin lubed up his right hand and kissed the already breathless dork _completely breathless_ as he eased a large calloused finger inside of the tiny dork beneath him. This was new for them both as Kevin's other two partners were taller and _athletic_. The only girl wasn't as delicate as Edd _seemed_ to be. The tightest ass Kevin had ever held was nearly _crushing_ his fingers. And Edd was _relaxed,_ but his grip around Kevin's shoulders was _strong._

 _Just like Eddward's._

Kevin could tell that Edd was doing everything he could deal with the stretch of Kevin's cock in his ass, but he _knew_ it was a mind numbing assault of pleasure and pain.

"You ok?," he asked gently after a couple minutes of just holding himself still once he was finally hilted.

He was _numb_ with desire, but he wasn't gonna make a move without following Edd's lead.

 _"Move."_

Kevin moaned in sheer pleasure as he pulled his hips back, Edd in agony. He did a few tiny hip rolls to start the pace and soon Edd was grinning like an idiot and squeezing Kevin's ass.

"Oh, my god. This is _amazing!,"_ the ravenette squealed.

And then Kevin plowed into him _hard._ Edd _screamed_ in pleasure and started to meet Kevin's thrusts. A couple of minutes later, Edd's head fell back on a _loud,_ wide eyed moan.

"Was _that...?,"_ he asked breathlessly.

 _"Yep,"_ Kevin said with a wicked smile as he angled his hips and started thrusting into Edd's prostate as hard as he could.

"K-Kevin, _please,"_ Edd all but _begged_ as he sobbed and pulled Kevin close, his hips bearing down on him as hard as he could.

 _"Look at me."_

Edd met Kevin's _intense_ emerald gaze with a fiery, lust filled blue eyes. When Kevin started thrusting his cock with his right hand, he held his left in Edd's hair and kissed the life out of him. And _red_ welts appeared on Kevin's back as Edd came. And Kevin just _groaned_ as his own body shook in orgasmic ecstasy. It took a minute to shake the ringing of Edd's scream out of his ears, but he still held onto the boy beneath him, and whispered, "It's ok, it's ok," in his ear as Edd sobbed in relief.

Edd just laid there, trembling for a couple of minutes after Kevin pulled out and wiped their stomachs and chests down.

"You wanna finish the movie?," Kevin asked as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

Edd barely shook his head.

"The food..."

"What about it? You want the leftovers?"

Edd shook his head again as he yawned before settling back down into Kevin's bed.

"No, no. It needs to be put away so it doesn't spoil."

"You want anything while I'm down there?"

Edd's response was a light snore.

Kevin snickered and went downstairs to stop the documentary and put it back in its case, then put the food way.

The ravenette was curled up in a ball, a small smile on his face still lightly snoring when Kevin came back to his room. When the ravenette's phone buzzed, Kevin glanced at it with a cocked brow.

Mother: Out for the night. Stay out of trouble.

Kevin rolled his eyes with a grin and crawled into the bed next to Edd. The ravenette moved with a groan to cuddle him and as soon as his small, warm body was pulled close to Kevin's own, the redhead passed out.

* * *

But when Kevin rolled over the next morning, Edd was _gone_. Too weary to move, despite hearing familiar voices in his driveway wondering where the hell Trevor was, Kevin sent Edd a text to call him when he got home and fell asleep again as soon as he hit the _Send_ button.

Three hours later, _Eddward_ called.

 _"What do you need, Kevin?,"_ he asked and Kevin facepalmed as he realized he sent his text to the _wrong Edd_.

And then he realized that he hadn't seen said Eddward in what seemed like a matter of _weeks._

"Where the fuck have you been?!," Kevin roared at him and Eddward sighed.

 _"I missed you, too, Daddy."_


	30. Contra

Eddward spent his summer with his friends just like he did last summer. He squeezed as much time as he could in with Marie before he headed off to a new computer programmer camp Sophia found for him. Two weeks of learning how to code, make apps for smartphones, the business side of programming and building and destroying computers _thrilled_ him. He snagged Kevin for the day to check out AGU's campus and then he was gone.

When he got back, he'd spend his days with Kevin when the redhead was free and his evenings with Marie. The cul-de-sac, May and Marie spent the Fourth of July weekend at Peach Creek's annual festival for the holiday, riding rides, playing games on the midway and eating their weight in junk food. They spent the evening of the actual holiday on the roof of Rolf's barn watching the city's fireworks display and of course scaring their parents and neighbors by being loud, rowdy and up too damn high.

When mid-July rolled around, he headed to an engineering camp at Peach State University Marie heard about. It was only a week and he figured he could use the information he got out of the computer engineering classes to help him with his computer programming dream.

When he walked into his dorm room, he noticed a red and black Quiz Bowl cap on the other bed in the room. Whoever his roommate was, wasn't around but had laid their claim to one side of the room, so Eddward took the other and quickly settled in. He sent a picture text to Marie of his accommodations and then headed down to the welcome BBQ.

Seeing a few other campmates from various other camps he had been to over the years, he made small talk and plans for the week over their hot dogs and grilled chicken. After a _rousing_ greeting from the camp's leaders, he headed to bed to get some rest for his big _first day._

When he got back to his room, he heard a _loud_ growl of frustration and something hard hitting the wall. Bracing himself for having to spend the week with a hot tempered engineer, he let out a bark of laughter after he walked into the room and got a gander at who his roommate was.

 _Kevin Anderson_

"Mr Anderson, I think that throwing your phone is counter intuitive to having your message received in the spirit it was given," he said with a knowing grin as Kevin picked up his phone angrily, before heading to his bed to plug in his phone.

"That's what Otterbox's are for," the small redhead retorted. Then his eyes grew wide. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here!?"

"My girlfriend told me about this camp a few weeks ago. I'm lucky I even got a spot with it being so late in getting registered," Eddward said as he stretched out on the bed, took his beanie off and hung it on the bedpost like he did at home.

"Oh."

"Mhm. What are _you_ herefor?," Eddward asked as he turned his head towards his roommate who was now tapping away on his phone at a pace that Eddward hadn't seen _anyone_ do. Not even _Nazz_ when she was mad. And Nazz could text _paragraphs_ in _seconds_ when she was angry.

"Engineering, duh," Kevin muttered, not even sparing Eddward a glance as his thumb flew across the screen.

 _"Uh huh,"_ Eddward said with an eye roll at Kevin's rudeness. "What's your _specialty?"_

"Robotics," Kevin said as he locked the phone, threw himself back into the bed, and pulled the pillow over his face.

"Interesting."

"Uh huh."

"Look, I know that we're not even acquaintances, but it would be easier on us if you didn't take your issues out with whomever your mad at on _me,"_ Eddward said as he crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He bit back a grin as he heard Kevin's bed shift and then felt Kevin's hazel eyes boring holes into his face.

"Excuse me for _not_ being an emotionless vampire," Kevin said with a growl, before grunting in frustration as his phone buzzed.

Eddward listened to five minutes of tapping and buzzing before sending a _goodnight text_ to Marie and getting up to grab his toiletries and some pajamas.

Before he opened the door to head down the hall to the communal showers, he stopped, turned to Kevin and said, "When I get back, I will be going to sleep. If you're going to digitally argue all night, I'm going to need you to do it somewhere else because I _will_ get my rest for tomorrow."

When Kevin nodded in wide eyed, stunned silence, he left the room. He returned ten minutes later to find the redhead asleep. Smiling, he sent a text to Kevin.

Rockwell: I made it.

Barr: Good deal. Get a cool roommate?

Eddward glanced at Kevin's sleeping form in the next bed. His brow was creased downward and his mouth drooped into a frown. How someone could be so tense and moody while _sleeping_ was beyond him.

Rockwell: Not really, but we have an understanding.

Barr: B nice D

Rockwell: When am I not nice? ;)

Barr: BEHAVE

Rockwell: Yes, Daddy. :*

Barr: Nite baby boy

Rockwell: Goodnight, Daddy.

* * *

When Eddward woke up the next morning, Kevin was already gone. Eddward stretched the kinks out of his legs and back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he picked up his phone. But then he heard something buzz from across the room. He sent a quick _good morning text_ to Marie and went in search of the offensive buzzing sound. Seeing Kevin's phone on his desk, he saw that he was getting a series of texts from _Double D_. Hopeful that Kevin was sparing himself from the onslaught of emotions that apparently texting was bringing up in him by leaving his phone in the room, Eddward was thankful for _this_ being how he started his day.

He went to class and then lunch alone. He texted Marie pictures of the campus and posted a few general pictures of what he was doing and who he was with to his Instagram account. Kevin liked everything like he usually did. But his snarky comments as to what his nerdy friend was up to were still just as biting.

When dinner came around, Eddward joined a few _camp friends_ for the meal and then they headed into town to watch a movie. When he made it back to his room, Kevin was no where to be found. And when he scanned the room, neither was Kevin's phone. He sent his usual goodnight texts to Marie and Kevin, but the redhead didn't respond. Eddward shrugged it off as he knew Kevin had his own things to do.

The next morning, Eddward woke to find Kevin passed out on the top of his bed and in his regular clothes.

Gently shaking his foot after he got dressed, he said, "Wake up, Kevin. Time to get ready for class."

"Hnngh."

 _"Kevin."_

"I'm _up. Geeze."_

But Kevin was still face down and had barely turned his head to speak.

"If you want to waste your parents money, that's on you. But I have it on good authority that Michaels doesn't take too kindly to people who miss her seminar."

"Is that _today?,"_ Kevin groaned.

"Yes, and I'd move it if I were you."

Kevin slowly got up, grabbed his basket of toiletries and headed down the hall. He was late to the seminar, but managed to stay awake and take notes. When it was time for lunch, Kevin found Edd eating alone and reading a book.

"Can I talk to you?"

Eddward held up a finger for a brief moment before picking up his bookmark, sliding it between the pages, closing and setting the book aside before waving his hand at Kevin to sit.

The redhead sat down and bounced his right leg nervously as he juggled his phone between his hands.

"Y-You said you were good being alone."

"I did and I am. One needs time alone to recharge. We are at our best when we take care of ourselves _first_. You can't be anything to anyone when _you're_ not at your best."

"You sound like _him,"_ Kevin muttered as he ran a hand down his face.

"You should listen to him," Eddward nodded.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Man is not meant to be alone."

"There's over seven _billion_ people on the planet, Mr Anderson," Eddward said as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "There are barely enough resources to sustain us all anymore. Not everyone is going to get their person. And like _he_ said, you're not any good to anyone if you're not at your best. Yes, people fall apart and we need to help one another, but if you make some damn effort to keep it together for your damn self, _maybe_ you'll get somebody to keep you company because no one wants to be a helpmate 24/7 without some reciprocation."

"Oh, my god," Kevin groaned. "Why is _everything_ about reciprocation!? Can't a guy do something nice and not want someone to do anything in return?!"

"Sure, but I don't think that _that's_ what's happening here."

Kevin just stared at him. Eddward nodded because by the shocked look in Kevin's hazel eyes, he knew he was _right._

"He wants something that you're _more than willing to give,_ but you _won't."_

 _"Would you!?"_

Eddward's face fell and Kevin rolled his eyes as he got up and walked away.

* * *

They spent the rest of the week avoiding each other. Kevin would be gone before Eddward went to sleep or woke up. The last night of camp was spent celebrating their accomplishments. Kevin won the award for Most Innovative for a robot he built that was wireless and could take a few simple voice commands to accomplish the tasks it was built for. The team of computer engineers that Eddward was on won the Best Collaboration award for their team's efforts in building a computer that ran on water instead of electricity.

Eddward wondered out to the balcony of the banquet hall they were in and sent a text to Marie about his award. Kevin was bragging about a date he went on to Strawberry Hill to check out the food trucks and a mini car show in the park.

Rockwell: Second base?

Barr: Third

Rockwell: You dog, you. :p

Barr: Woof, woof. ;) When you coming back?

Rockwell: Sometime tomorrow. Probably late morning. I know I promised Marie lunch and Mother is going to want to do dinner.

Barr: We'll figure it out. I gotta run, tho. Doing a movie tonight.

Rockwell: Don't have too much fun.

Barr: No such thing. XD

That conversation was complete, he turned on an app on his phone that would take a picture of the night sky and show you the stars you could see if artificial light didn't get in the way. He snapped a photo of the moon and sent it to Marie. She had the same app and sent one back. He was turning on the _video_ mode of the app when he heard tapping and a familiar sigh.

"Could you not? I'm trying to do a video here," he said tersely as he aimed his phone at the moon and prepared to do a panoramic view of their shared sky.

The tapping ceased and as soon as Eddward lowered his arms, it picked up again. When he sent the video, he heard a sniffle. Eyeballing his roommate, he felt a drop of empathy for the boy. He was _crying_ and staring at his phone in shock.

"What happened?," Eddward sighed as he locked his own phone and put it in his pocket.

"He's got a date."

Eddward just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I can't be mad because I told him that I wasn't ready to be _out_ yet, but he's still not out either so what gives?!," Kevin sobbed.

Eddward came to stand in front of the shorter teen and grabbed his shoulders.

"You can't give mixed signals and not expect him to think the worst. He may just be testing the waters. He also may be ready to be out. You can't expect people to fall into your timeline for things. We all move at our own pace."

"How long did it take you and your girlfriend to get together," the redhead asked as he wiped his face with his hands.

Eddward pulled out a pack of tissues as he scoffed out a laugh.

"Ten years."

"WHAT?!"

"She's had a crush on me since we were kids. It wasn't until about two years ago that I felt the same," Eddward said as he handed Kevin a couple of tissues.

"Oh."

Eddward nodded.

"She waited because for her, it was worth it. Your friend may be tired of waiting. Being out may be worth it more for him than the being with the person he's out with."

"I can't believe this," Kevin sobbed.

Eddward pulled out more tissues and Kevin took them with shaky hands.

"You snooze you lose," Eddward said knowingly. "But it's also _just a date_. You won't know anything more until you get back. And that's _if_ he tells you anything."

"Just a date, huh?," Kevin said as he tapped away on his phone.

Bringing up Edd's Facebook page, and clicking on a photo album, he shoved the phone in Eddward's face.

 _"Every time_ I leave, he's _out_ doing God knows what, with God knows who. Can't he see how _I_ feel about this!?"

Eddward scrolled through the photos and saw Edd out having fun with Ang and Trevor and also seemingly alone. There were photos of food trucks, a mini car show at a park, a sale at the comic book store in Cherry Pines that Eddward missed because he was vacationing with Sophia and her parents in Colorado.

"Maybe he's dating himself," Eddward shrugged as he handed him the phone back.

"Who does that?!"

 _"I do._ It's part of how I recharge. I like me and want to do things for me, so I go do them when I know other people are busy and won't feel compelled to come along."

Kevin facepalmed.

"He's not going to wait forever. And he shouldn't have to. He deserves better than that," Eddward said as he walked to the railing and leaned over to catch a breeze.

"And what about _me?!_ What do _I_ deserve?!," the redhead shouted.

Eddward snickered. Sure, Kevin needed to get his shit together, but _Lawd_ was Edd missing out on some adorable _spitfire attitude._

"To be kissed. And by someone who knows how," he said lowly as he turned around and started to walk back inside the banquet hall.

Kevin went stiff.

"Don't tell me he says _that_ , too!?," Eddward laughed.

"N-No. I-I say that t-to him," he said softly.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Then. Do. It," he said as he leaned in closer to Kevin's face with each word to emphasize his point.

Kevin cocked a brow before kissing him.

It was a small lip lock, but Eddward wasn't impressed.

"Is _that_ how you kiss him?," he asked, _concern_ in his icy blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah!," Kevin said defensively.

Eddward sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"But usually he takes charge so..."

Eddward cocked a brow.

"Taking charge has it's place, but so does equality," Eddward said as flashes of kisses with Marie and Kevin bombarded his consciences.

"B-But, I thought..."

Eddward pulled the boy's strong jawline into his hand and tilted his head back.

"He deserves to be kissed. _And by someone who knows how,"_ he whispered before pressing his lips to the short redhead in front of him, giving him a moment to follow his lead.

And Kevin followed and he _led_ and then they found their _balance_ as the music and noise in the banquet hall died down.

"You've _got_ to get past yourself to get him," Eddward said as the DJ said goodnight to the last remaining guests.

"God, this is all too much," Kevin pouted.

Eddward shook his head.

"It's what it's meant to be. You'll figure it out. Now, c'mon. Let me walk you home."


	31. Freedom To Love

To say Trevor Williams was _nervous_ was _the understatement of the new century_.

"You look fine, Son," his mother said as she came to stand behind him and _loosen_ the knot of his tie.

"Hnngh. What if she hates it? What if we don't match? What if -"

"What if you _calm the fuck down,_ boy!?," Margie laughed.

 _"Moooom,"_ Trevor whined as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ooooh, that looks good," she said as she came to stand in front of him and tosseled his hair a bit more.

"Think she'll like it?," he asked as she stepped out of the way and he got a good look at himself in the mirror.

White Oxford, untucked, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his nicest blue jeans, grey Converse and stripped lilac and pastel pink tie.

"She better," Margie said with a firm nod as she pursed her lips in a frown.

Trevor laughed as he left his parents bedroom and went back to his room to grab his wallet and his phone.

"You've got _fifteen minutes,_ Trev!," Miles said as he ran into the house.

"On it!"

In a flash he was in the garage and yanking the tarp off of his motorcycle. Miles hit the garage door opener as he started the Harley and gave him a wave and a grin as he roared out of the garage and then headed to Angela's.

* * *

They met when they were 7. _His family_ was the one she found digging in the dumpsters behind her mom's restaurant. His father was asleep in the passenger seat as he, his then 4 year old brother and his mom dug around for something to eat. They'd lost their home in Chicago because his dad would rather drink then work when Trevor was 5. A few months in Nashville, then a year in Miami before they made it to Lemon Brook. His maternal grandmother had left them her house there when she passed away, but by the time they got to Lemon Brook, it was well after 8PM. Also, it was Friday. There was no way they'd get to posses the house until Wednesday at the _earliest_ because of paperwork.

That night, the Jackson's fed them on the house. A _Welcome to Lemon Brook_ gift. Rachel called the United Methodist Church in town and Sophia's parents, who were in charge of the church's outreach programs, got them a hotel and a lawyer who helped them get into the house by Tuesday afternoon. Rachel offered Margie and Frank jobs, but only Margie took her up on the offer. Frank said he was a man that worked with his hands, so Sophia's father gave him as much information as he could about the construction companies in the area. And the family settled in as well as anyone could considering how much upheaval they had experienced over the last couple of years.

When the Ford factory in Chicago started to downsize, Frank started to get anxious about losing his sense of stability. Drinking was the only thing that kept him level.

Or so he thought.

He'd always been a _mean_ sort of guy. Margie calmed his demons, _for a time._ Then Trevor came along and he drank more to calm the voices in his head that told him he'd never be enough for his family. But when Margie's voice started to sound louder than the voices and _demanding_ that he _get it together,_ he answered her with his fists.

He was a boxer in high school and college. He'd gone _Golden Glove_ , but he wanted out after he met Margie. She didn't deserve to be with a man who fought for a living. But then he started fighting her. And she was ok with it, because it meant he wasn't hurting her baby. But like all little boys, Trevor _loved_ his Mama. On the rare occasions she'd get dressed up and go out with his father or her friends, he'd watch her intently and in awe as the pretty woman turned herself into a _goddess_. He'd _stare_ at himself in the mirror for _hours_ after and try to mimic her movements.

One Saturday night, as she laid her clothes out for church the next day, she noticed how he would lay out her makeup according to her outfit. She was worried that one blouse wouldn't go with the shade of lipstick he had set out, but decided to use Trevor as her model to test out the look.

 _The lipstick matched._

She had a hearty laugh at her cute her _boy_ looked in her blouse and _ruby red_ lipstick. But her laughter died on her lips when Frank stumbled in from the bar. He _raged_ at her for "turning him into a sissy!," and broke Trevor's arm as he drug him out of their bedroom and back into the one he was sharing with Miles. The poor preschooler watched in horror as their father _beat_ Trevor with a belt. Margie's blouse was ruined and the Williams family began their long and twisted relationship with emergency rooms.

Trevor and Miles quickly figured out what a good liar Margie could be, what their _names_ were and how to get the _bare minimum_ out of their care so the cost wouldn't be as devastating as what caused them to have to spend so much money on medical care in the first place.

When they got to Lemon Brook, Margie would work for tips under the table at Lil Mama's and part time at the KMart in Peach Creek. Both jobs gave her the leeway she needed to be the stay at home wife and mother Frank would _need_ her to be when he was working. He _famously_ drug her out of Lil Mama's after he got a job on the construction team that built a grocery store in Pear City, some 45 minutes away. He told Rachel that his family didn't need her fucking charity and that they'd _never_ back because his _wife_ could make better food _at home where she belonged._

Two weeks later, Margie was back at Lil Mama's. Frank had managed to keep his construction job, but it was going to be over in a week and she knew the money would be gone three days before he would be given his pink slip. That's when she made her deal with Rachel and told her supervisors at KMart to not call her in unless they _absolutely_ had to.

When Trevor started at Lemon Brook Elementary, Ang sought him out, but he rebuffed her advances. He didn't want to be her charity case. She was hurt, but gave him some space. When he saw that she was nice to everyone until they gave her a reason not to be, he decided to take her up on a game of four square with Edd and Kev. The two dorks had the game down to a science but Trev was a factor they hadn't thought about. They _begged_ him to show them how to play like he did and he was amazed that _letting go_ didn't seem to be in their vocabulary.

But over time, the foursome would let go and fall in love. Trev and Ang more readily than Edd and Kev. The two dorks had been friends since diapers. They were next door neighbors and their parents worked together at the hospital in the city until Edd's parents decided to be closer to home when middle school started and opened their private practice. But the families were all very close. Well, Ang, Kevin and Edd's were. The Williams had all but blocked everyone out.

That didn't stop Trev and Ang, though.

* * *

When he turned 15, his dad _insisted_ he get a job _somewhere_ now that he was old enough to do so.

 _"You're a man now, Trevor. You get a job and bring home that paycheck,"_ he told him.

So Trevor went job hunting. Kev told him that he should get on with Lil Mama's, but the blond thought that it'd be a _huge_ conflict of interest. His mom needed a job and Rachel was kind enough to help, but his friendship with Ang _screamed_ narcissism. Rachel didn't bat an eye and hired the boy on the spot. She needed bus boys and he was quick, strong and a fast learner. When he turned 16 and was able to inherit his mother's late brother's Harley, he became the head bus boy because he had transportation and could get anyone to work and get them there _early._

Because Kevin played football, Trevor would take his shifts when he couldn't come in because of practice or a game. Ang thought he should have been doing well for himself and loading himself down with a few of the latest styles and new tech, but he looked as _poor_ as he always did. When she suggested he pick a few extra shifts he declined, he was weary as it was.

But then he started selling his art work.

 _"You should be building up your portfolio, T!,"_ she told him one day as he counted his money from that week's sales.

 _"It's either this or a new cell phone so your mom can get a hold of me about work,"_ he retorted.

When he flinched because she grabbed a _sore_ spot on his arm, the worry that she always carried in her brown eyes for him grew darker, but she didn't say anything.

Two days later, she stopped by to pick him up for work. Miles told him where his room was before bouncing out of the house to go spend the evening with a friend as Margie was at KMart and Frank was at the bar to watch the Thursday night game. When she knocked on the door to the room, he yelled that it was open, and the truth about what had been going on in his home flew right out of the now wide open bedroom door.

His chest and back were covered in bruises. The _sore spot_ on his arm that she touched two days prior was in the shape of fingers from a _very large_ hand.

 _"Oh, Baby Love..."_

 _"You should see the other guy,"_ he had smirked at her.

But he fell apart when gentle hands ran down his back. She hugged him as gently as possible, but it still _hurt._ She texted her mom that they were going to be late and they took a ride to the park in Peach Creek. They looked out over the quiet cul-de-sac and he wished he was living a different life. One as idyllic as the one that was set out in front of them. They talked and while Ang was sympathetic, she was also a _fixer_. But unless his mother was willing to lose _both_ of her kids and Trevor was ok with being put in a foster home god knows where away from _Miles_ and everything else he held dear, there wasn't anything she could do.

"I've got it figured out. I just work until I'm 18 and then move. I can get custody of Miles and then I won't have to deal with him anymore," he told her.

As foolhardy as she thought his plan was, she had to admire his confidence in it _working_. Frank may have taken his paychecks, but the money he earned in tips and from selling his artwork was being hidden away until he _absolutely had to use it._ Which was pretty rare. So she held on to his confidence, but kept a watchful eye on him after that.

Her parents _loved_ how well they worked together and would regularly tease him about asking her out. Until they found out that _she_ asked him out the day he got his bike and he took her for a ride around town. Rachel and Randy ate their feelings in Rachel's famous chocolate pie after that, but couldn't ask for a better boy for their girl.

But they hadn't had a _real_ date yet. Between work and school and avoiding Frank, there wasn't any time. Or money.

But the cul-de-sac fixed that at the Ethnic Festival. And Trevor was going to take the Princess out for a night that she _deserved._

* * *

When Trevor made it to Ang's, he was a wreck. Her dad answered the door and quickly stepped outside to talk to him.

"Look, I get that this is a big deal, but you've got to play it cool, man. Y'all have been together for a year now. It's just like y'all are hanging out like you normally do."

"Yeah, just hanging out at Cherie's," Trev said with an eye roll.

"Fuck, for real!? Rach is gonna _kill_ me," Randy groaned.

"Why?!"

"I haven't taken her there, yet," the man sighed as he leaned on the door.

And Trevor's nervousness lifted off of him like it was nothing. He beat out the king, by falling in love with his princess.

 _"Well,"_ the young man said with a smirk as he lifted a finger to press the doorbell, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date."

* * *

Because it was Fourth of July, the restaurant was bare, save the family that ran the place. Which was great for Trevor because he didn't think he'd be able to do dinner properly with other people around. They got to sit and chat like they always did and she'd tease him about using the wrong fork. So many kisses over soup and salad. Lame jokes and _terrible_ puns over their entree's. Gossip about Kev and Edd over dessert.

"Do you think Kev's gonna finally step out with him?," Trevor asked as he touched up her lipstick over dessert.

"I dunno," she sighed. "He's been telling me about some guy from Peach Creek."

"Say word?!"

She nodded.

"Guy doesn't seem to be afraid to be seen out with him."

Trev shook his head.

"Kev's fucked."

Ang snorted.

"He ain't getting fucked again if he keeps his bullshit up."

Trev's jaw dropped and Ang just sipped her tea.

They took a long ride to Peach Creek Lake to watch the fireworks and make a few of their own. But he had her home by 11. He was a gentleman after all.

* * *

Two days later, Frank found the leftovers from Trev's date in the fridge. When he tossed them on the kitchen table as Trev and Miles peeled potatoes for dinner, Trev's heart broke at listening to his kid brother _lie._

"The Johnson's took me to dinner there a few days ago," the kid shrugged.

The Johnson's lived up the street and their son and Miles were the best of friends. He was always going _somewhere_ with them.

Frank scowled before slapping Miles across the face.

"Let that remind you of what happens when we go out and come back with _more_ in this house," he said before taking _Trevor's_ lunch for his Saturday shift for _himself_.

And as his _coq au vin_ and French apple pie disappeared into his dad's face, he _finally_ made his peace with his father being a _terrible father and husband_. That left _plenty_ of room for him to _hate_ him for bullying Miles.


	32. Us vs Them

Eddward shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"You like it, huh?," Kevin grinned at him.

"No," the raven said curtly.

"Oh, c'mon, Edd!"

 _"Nooooope,"_ Eddward said with a shake of his head, his earrings glinting in the early evening sunlight.

"You are _such_ a _party pooper,_ man," Kevin said with an eye roll as he went to the rack of winter coats his parents kept in the garage.

"Excuse me for wanting to live. Why the hell do you have this death trap anyways?," the swimmer asked as he kicked the Harley's back tire.

"Mom was tired of sharing her car with me," he said matter of factly as he came up to Eddward with a blue riding jacket in hand. "Here, try this on."

Eddward pulled on the leather jacket, but he and Kevin had a snicker at how the thing _fit_. _Because it didn't._ The sleeves were too short and the body was too tight.

"Ugh, I _told_ Ma to get one in my size," Kevin pouted as he folded the jacket up and put it in one of his saddle bags.

"Maybe she was thinking you'd just be taking _girls_ on it."

"Yeah, you've _seen_ Amanda Carmichael, right?," Kevin asked with his hands on his hips.

Eddward had to agree that the tall senior volleyball player was as big and tall as he was. There was no way the jacket would fit her.

"Can you take it back?," Eddward asked as Kevin took two helmets off the wall next to the door that led into the house and opened the garage door.

 _"Nope_ ," Kevin said in a _very_ annoyed tone. "Mom cut all the tags off of it."

Eddward made a face as he stepped out of the way and Kevin strapped his spare helmet down to the back of the bike.

"I can give you a ride, though, man," Kevin grinned as he put the key in the motorcycle's ignition.

Eddward just pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the _Unlock_ button on his Impala's keyfob.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin smirked as he started the bike and drove away.

Eddward _walked out_ of the garage, punched in the code on the panel on the doorframe to close the door and headed to his car.

* * *

When Kevin got to Edd's house, he was surprised that the dork barely flinched when saw him on his bike. As a matter of fact, he grinned and held up a finger as he bounced back into the house and then came back out with his own riding jacket and helmet.

"You ride?," Kevin asked as he helped Edd on the back of the bike after the smaller teen donned his riding gear.

 _"No,_ but I have a _friend_ who does," Edd shrugged.

"Cool," Kevin said as he started his bike again.

Edd just gave that sad sigh he'd let loose whenever he had to mention his _best friend_ or a more general _friend._ But when Kevin gave his hands that were around the redhead's waist a pat as he backed out of the driveway, Edd snuggled closer and Kevin was happy that _this Eddward_ had a friend who taught him the _awesomeness_ of motorcycle rides.

Edd's idea was to go to the IMAX theater in the city to see some new action flick Kevin wanted to see. Edd wanted to make it up to him for not calling him after their _date_ at Kevin's a couple of weeks prior.

"For this type of film, _bigger is better_ ," Edd had said and Kevin bought the tickets not more than thirty seconds later.

After the movie, they tooled around a bit, found an open Dairy Queen, grabbed some Blizzards and talked while Kevin sat on the curb and Edd on the bike. No way he was sitting on _the ground_.

"Where to?," Kevin asked as he got back on his motorcycle after throwing their empty cups away.

"Wherever the wind blows," Edd grinned.

Kevin licked his finger and held it in the air.

 _"West it is."_

They headed to the far west side of the city and stopped into Edd's favorite bodega for _Mexican candy_. While the chili spiced sweetness wasn't Kevin's cup of tea, the company and long walk was. Brightly colored haciendas and neon lit bodegas lit their path and soft salsa music and scents from the taco trucks and tiny restaurants filled the air.

On one dark corner, Edd taught Kevin a quick salsa two step, and the ravenette was impressed that the tall QB didn't have two left feet. He'd seen him play before, but moving on the field and _dancing_ are two very different things. Especially the intimacy of _the salsa_.

"Well, aren't you a quick footed one," Edd said as they headed back to the bike.

"You know I've got the moves," Kevin grinned.

But his grin faded into a _blushing_ smile when the smol dork slipped his hand into Kevin's own. But when Kevin gave his hand a squeeze, Edd outright squealed. Kevin just shot him _that smirk_.

And Edd kissed it off his face when they got back to his house.

"I'll call you," Kevin said as Edd opened his door.

 _"I'm counting on it."_

When Kevin pulled off of Edd's street, he passed another Harley rider and gave them a wave. The rider didn't return it.

* * *

When Eddward pulled up in front of Sketchy, he found Marie sitting on the curb, _yawing_.

"Long day?"

Marie looked up to see Eddward leaning against the side of his car, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah," she said with a weary sigh. "Can you just take me home, Babe?"

"Sure," he said concernedly.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he opened the car door for him, but he knew that even a _home date_ wasn't going to happen when he looked over and saw her asleep before they reached the first stop light. He couldn't bring himself to be mad as he knew that her weariness was only temporary. With school starting in two weeks, teachers and art students were flooding the small art supply shop to stock up. That meant long days and dates were hit or miss.

Considering this night a _miss_ with his little miss, Eddward took Marie home, carried her to bed, swiped a few cookies out of the cookie jar, chatted with May for a bit before heading out again. Since it was still _early_ , he drove aimlessly for awhile. He thought he had his wits about him until he saw a Harley that looked _a lot_ like Kevin's tear out of Lemon Brook like a bat out of hell. And the passenger seemed none too phased by their speed and lack of protection outside of their helmet and riding jacket. Eddward was grateful to see that the passenger had their own gear as the spare helmet was still strapped to the bike, but on the backrest instead of the seat and the saddlebag was still bulging with a riding jacket stuffed inside.

He also noticed another Harley that seemed to be tailing the first. But the driver was being honked at more than anything because they seemed distracted and were driving _way_ too slow.

Wanting to be away from motorcycles and the cars surrounding them, he took a back road that led to one of his favorite parks in the area. There was a well lit and taken care of running path that he and Marie would take long walks on. They'd talk and make future plans. But it was also his favorite place to go when he needed to be _alone_. He did a lot of thinking on this path. Made a few decisions, too.

But tonight seemed to be the perfect night to walk and enjoy nature and the late summer weather. So he parked his car and as he got out, the Harley that had a distracted rider zipped past and pulled into a space not to far from his own. And Eddward cracked a grin once he saw who was riding the death machine.

 _Kevin Anderson_.

"Well, well, well, Mr Anderson," he said as he gave his best _Agent Smith_ impression. "We meet again."

Kevin whipped his head at who called his name, and out right pouted.

"What are you doing here, Eddward?," he scowled.

"Came for a walk," the swimmer shrugged as he locked up his car and headed to the walkway he was intent on strolling that evening.

"A _walk?_ Where's your girlfriend?," Kevin asked accusingly.

"Home," Eddward replied simply as he walked away.

"So you come all the way to McGee Park _in Cherry Pines_ , for _a walk?"_

"Yes."

"What's your _deal?"_

Eddward turned to look at shorter male who seemed to be more angry about something than he was curious about what Eddward was up to.

"My _deal_ is that I would like to take a walk," he said as he looked down his nose at his _accuser._

"That's not what I meant and _you know it,"_ Kevin retorted.

"Then say what you mean," Eddward said firmly.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he walked away in the opposite direction Eddward seemed to be headed in. Eddward just shook his head and started his stroll.

* * *

Eddward found him on the opposite side of the park, sitting on a bench and _staring daggers_ in to his phone.

"A watched pot does not boil," Eddward said as he walked past him.

"Prove it."

Eddward took the phone from him and looked at what he was staring at. The _Message Center_ was open to a thread between the redhead and a _Double D._ Double D's last message came in an hour before stating that he was going to be busy that evening and he would call the next time he was free so they could go shopping for their school supplies.

"Has he ever been one to not do what he says?," Eddward asked as he handed him his phone back.

"No."

"Well, then trust that he will call as soon as he's free. Staring at your phone will do nothing to hurry that process along. _A watched pot does not boil."_

"He could at least tell me what he's really doing," Kevin pouted.

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm his _best friend, that's why!"_

Eddward took a step back and looked the fuming redhead over.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling you. I don't tell my best friend what I'm up to _all the time,"_ Eddward replied in as gentle a tone as he could muster considering that he thought the redhead was overreacting.

"That's _you_ , we tell each other _everything_. Well, at least we _used to,"_ Kevin muttered.

"Seems to me like he's trying to spare your feelings. A lil graciousness would be beneficial to you both."

"He's only trying to _make me_ come out," Kevin snipped.

"How?!"

"What do you mean _how?!_ He's always running around without me and I _know_ he's out with another guy. But whenever we hang out, he's always talking about stuff he _wishes_ we could do together. And it's normal fucking stuff! Why do we have to make it a _thing!?"_

"I would say that if you can't stand to make it a _thing_ for him, it might be time to call your _friendship_ done. There's no sense in getting his hopes up in private if you can't step up in public."

"But he's my -"

 _"Best friend._ You've mentioned that," Eddward said a he interrupted him with a wave of his hand, "Friends give and take. Seems that you're not willing to step up to his level. Might as well as do you both the favor of letting someone else do it for you."

"I can't do that," Kevin said as he shook his head.

"Then step up."

"HOW!?"

"Do what he asks! You're making this _way_ more complicated than it needs to be, Kevin," Eddward snickered.

"Oh, yeah? What would _you_ do if your best friend wanted to make you guys a thing."

Eddward made a face and Kevin scoffed.

"Ah ah ah!," Eddward said as he wagged a finger at him. _"My best friend is asexual._ He doesn't want to date _anyone._ But considering the fact that I'm _not_ gay, I'd explain that I was flattered, but I couldn't be the person he wants me to be and step aside so he can find the person that will."

Kevin groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"What are you so afraid of?," Eddward asked.

He was genuinely curious as to why Kevin was balking at a relationship with someone who knew him so intimately.

 _Because he wanted answers for himself._

"You _know_ how it can be for gays. I don't want to have to deal with _that,"_ Kevin said softly.

Eddward looked around. As they had been talking, more and more people came out to walk the the trail and amongst the various couples and groups, he noticed a couple of gay couples holding hands and at least three families with same sex parents enjoying the evening. But before he could say something it hit him that all these people were _adults_. They possibly have been _out_ for _years_ and had built a thick skin against the hate. Being fresh to the game had to be _terrifying_.

And Eddward understood that terror. Years of being preached at about how _any_ same sex relationship outside of parent-child and _friendship_ was _evil_ by his grandmother and by extension, her church, had made him swallow the feelings he had for other little boys ever since he could remember.

But now, as he _explores_ his feelings, he sees that it's not as bad as he's thought it was. But he's also _in love_ with _Marie._ And he's not fucking that up if he can help it. So the least he can do, is get one boy _his man._

"Look around," he said as he gestured to the path in front of them as he came to sit down next to Kevin. "Do you think _any_ of these people care what other people think? And I'm sure your friend doesn't care, either. Putting the opinions of those who don't matter ahead of the feelings the people that _do_ is how we lose what we should be gaining. You're going to lose him in the forest because you're too worried about the first line of trees."

Kevin looked around but still shook his head.

"C'mon, it's getting late," Eddward said as he saw the sun dip down before the tree line. "I'll walk you back."

Kevin sighed and fell into step next to the taller male. Not more than a minute into their trek back, Eddward casually slipped his arm around Kevin's shoulder. The redhead nearly tripped, but Eddward slowed his pace and helped him get back steady on his feet. Halfway back, he dropped his arm, but grabbed his hand.

 _Kevin stopped walking_.

"C'mon," Eddward said as he tugged his hand, "I want to get back before the sun sets."

"What you gonna do?," Kevin asked sarcastically. "Turn into a pumpkin?"

Eddward outright laughed.

 _"I'm_ not the one who resembles a _pumpkin,_ Kevin," Eddward snorted.

* * *

When Kevin made it back to the street he and Edd lived on, he _finally_ saw what he had been _suspecting_ his best friend was up to when he wasn't around. The tall redhead was _a god_. He couldn't compare. He'd seen him on the field and had tried _unsuccessfully_ to bring the redhead down a few times to no avail. He was a great QB, kick ass pitcher, charmer and all around _ladies man_. Except he'd just kissed the lips of the boy _he's_ been kissing for the past six months and Double D seems to like it way more than Kevin thought he should.

And call Kevin _jealous_ , but he didn't think it was right for _his damn best friend_ to be sucking face with a _guy_ like _Kevin Barr_. All he was asking for was _heartbreak_ doing that. And as Kevin rode past him and gave him a wave, he resolved to make Double D _see the light._

But _Kevin Barr_ was going to shine a spotlight on _him first._


	33. From The Mouths Of Children

**Author's Note: TRIGGER WARNING - DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.**

 _The Monday before Labor Day..._

 _*Crash*_

 _"Oh, no,"_ Miles muttered as he scrambled away from the mess his friend just made.

"It's chill, dude," Rickie said. "But we're gonna need a broom."

"What are you boys doing?!," Rita Johnson asked as she hurried from her room into the kitchen.

"I made a mess," Rickie shrugged.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!," Miles yelled in a panic.

"I can _see that,_ Miles," the woman said gently as she gingerly stepped around the broken glass. "What were you trying to do, Son?," she asked as she got the broom and dust pan from the pantry.

"Get us some glasses so we could get something to drink," Rickie said as he held the dustpan for his mother. "I used the step stool and everything, too!," he said with a wave of his hand to the object in question.

"Well, accidents happen, sweetheart. Miles, can you get me a paper bag out of the pantry? There should be a stack of them behind the door."

Miles _ran_ to the pantry and pulled out a paper bag and watched in awe and some slight terror as his friend and his mother cleaned up the broken glasses.

"So he's not in trouble?," Miles asked as Rita examined the floor for stray glass shards and went to the garage to put the bag of glass in the recycling bin.

"No, why would he be?," she asked when she came back in and got two glasses down for the boys herself.

"Because he _broke_ something," Miles said as he looked at the woman as if she had two heads.

"Oh, Miles," she said as she gave him her most soothing smile that she usually reserved for the kindergartners she had been teaching for the past ten years. _"It was an accident._ _Nothing_ to get _upset_ about. Would you like juice or KoolAid?"

"Umm...," Miles muttered as his mind went blank. "Uh, I'll have some KoolAid, please."

The boys took their drinks and a bag of chips into the family's den and Rickie set up his Xbox so they could play a few rounds of Halo 4.

"You don't get in trouble if you _break_ things?," Miles asked as he watched his friend bring his gaming machine to life.

 _"Sometimes_. But it has to be a really big deal and on purpose, too. Like, once I got mad and kicked the table by the front door. There was this vase on it and it fell and broke. I had to clean it up and got grounded for a three days because of it."

 _"That's it?!"_

"Yeah," Rickie shrugged. "Why?"

"I'd gotten _whipped_ if I did that."

"Well, I got a couple swats for it, but the grounding was _worst_. No electronics or sweets for _three days._ Never got mad like that again," Rickie said as he tossed him a controller.

"But you didn't get any swats for this," Miles replied as he gestured to their glasses on the coffee table.

"No, why would I? It was an accident. You don't get in trouble for accidents, dude."

 _"I do."_

"Whoa. _Really?"_

Miles nodded.

"What'd you do?"

"I just try to stay out of his way."

"Who's way?"

"My dad's."

"He'd whip you over an _accident?!"_

Miles nodded again.

"He doesn't really whip me, though. I've gotten slapped a few times, but that's it."

"Why would he do that?!"

"He's mean. He just hits us if he thinks we're doing something wrong."

"Even an accident?"

"Even an accident."

"Not cool, brah," Rickie said as he stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. "Dude, if you're not feeling safe, you can just come here. I've got your back, man," he said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Now which team do you want? Red or Blue?"

"Blue," Miles said as bruise on his thigh painfully _throbbed._

* * *

 _Three days later, the Thursday before Labor Day..._

 _*Ding dong*_

Franklin Williams shuffled to the door and glowered down at the woman who interrupted his Thursday night pregame show.

"Can I help you?," he asked gruffly.

The petite black woman just held up a business card that said,

 _West_ _Virginia_ _Bureau of Children and Families_

 _Child Welfare Services_

 _JoLynn Maxon - Social Worker_

"I need to speak to the parent or _parents_ of Miles Williams and to Miles himself," she said firmly.

"Concerning what?!," the man yelled.

JoLynn sighed.

"The safety and well being of Miles Williams, Sir," she said curtly.

"And if I don't let you in?," he snarled.

"I'll make a note of it in my file. And so will the police."

"Please, do come in," he said with a reserved sigh. "Miles! Margie! Get in here."

For the next hour, Ms Maxon questioned Miles, Margie and Frank about the state of their home. And Frank _stewed_ in his anger at the fact that _somebody_ had alerted the state to the fact that _something was wrong_ in their home.

What _really_ pissed him off was the fact that everyone was questioned separately and the woman couldn't get it into her head that he had a game to watch and no time for questions that the answers to was no concern of _anyone not named Williams._

It was half time when she left and Margie was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Bitch, what the fuck did you do?," he asked casually as he leaned on the counter next to the stove.

Margie didn't even look up from the pasta she was stirring as she answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about Frankie. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What did you tell her?"

 _"Nothing._ What was there to tell. She's seen the house and Miles. There's nothing for them to report."

"You didn't answer my question, Margaret."

 _He only called her 'Margaret' when he was angry._

"I told her that we believe in the fair use of corporal punishment for our boys, but as they _are boys,_ bumps and bruises are bound to happen."

Frank nodded before grabbing his wife by her hair and dragging her to their bedroom.

"Franklin, _please,"_ she pleaded with him softly as they passed Miles closed bedroom door.

"I'll show you fucking bumps and bruises," he sneered as he threw her against the door.

She hissed in pain as her back hit the doorknob.

"Open the damn door, Margie!," he yelled and then shoved past her as soon as the door cracked open.

Miles scampered from his desk to the bed but his father grabbed him and threw him against the wall over the bed.

"Who the fuck you been talking to, Boy!?," he growled at his youngest son.

At 12 years old, Miles stood at a solid 5'7, but Frank was 6'2 of solid muscle and _hate_ for the cards life had dealt him over the past 16 or so years.

"NOBODY, DAD! I SWEAR!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!," he snarled as he grabbed the boy's ankles, yanked him off the bed, and started pummeling his fists into his slim body as the boy _screamed_ his innocence and did what he could to protect himself, his fighting back only making the beating worst.

And Margie had had _enough._ First Trevor and now Miles. She couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OFF OF HIM!," she screamed as she tried in vain to pull her husband off their child.

This only served to piss off Frank even more. He threw her off his back as best he could but she managed to stay on her feet. A solid punch to the head stopped her.

Looking at the two bodies now laying still on the floor, he sighed.

"I need a fucking drink."

* * *

After _the most tense_ shift ever, Trevor pulled his motorcycle into the garage and quickly killed the engine. The house was silent except for the TV. As he shook the roar of the engine from his ears, he could hear his dad chuckling as he listened to Jimmy Fallon's monologue. But he couldn't stop the swirl of anxiety in his gut as he stared at the door that led to the house.

The house was _too quiet_.

There was no school tomorrow because of Labor Day on Monday. Which was the only reason why he took the double in the first place. He usually only worked from 3-7, but took on an extra shift because his cell phone bill was due soon and he needed the tip money to pay it.

When Ms Maxon stopped by to chat with him about his family, he nearly had a panic attack. But Ang's watchful eye kept him on an even keel. He didn't want her to see him crack again. But when he saw Ms Maxon talk to Rachel about his shifts and his pay, he _knew_ that she _knew_ that something was up.

They were slammed, though, so Rachel never got the chance to speak to him like she said she wanted to before he left. She was in the office doing paperwork and waved him off as he said goodbye. But he made a mental note to ask Ang about what, if anything, her mother would say to her about all this later.

He wearily trudged inside and his dad cocked a brow at him.

"Where the fuck you been?"

"Work."

"Make any tips?"

 _"No,"_ he said as he started to walk down the hall to his room, his usual lie falling off his tongue and in his drunken stupor, Frank never picked up on it.

 _And then he stopped and so did his heart_.

His mother's body was laying halfway out of Miles' room. _Running_ down the hall and ignoring his dad's yelling at him for running in the house, he dropped to his knees to check her breathing. It was labored, but it was there. And then he looked in the room and nearly _screamed._

Miles was laying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, black and blue bruises covering his thin frame. His lip was busted and Trevor could have sworn that he saw a few of his teeth laying next to him. And his right arm was twisted at an odd angle. He chocked out a faint sob once he could see that Miles' breathing, too, was labored, but _still_ _there_.

When he heard the China cabinet door slam, _RAGE_ filled him.

"Trevor! TREVOR! Goddamnit, Boy! Where the fuck is my whiskey glass!? Oh, wait. There it is. I swear your mother is ditsy as fuck. She knows that my glass goes next to my Jack."

When Trevor walked back into their kitchen, he smiled.

"Need any help, Old Man?"

"Ha ha. I ain't that damn old. Pour me finger of this and don't be stingy. I'm gonna take a piss."

And as soon as Frank's back was turned, his bottle of Jack Daniels whizzed past his head and hit the wall.


	34. Fighting Fire With Fire

When Frank turned his brown eyes on his son, all Trevor saw was _hate_.

Then the drunk man _grinned._

"Ya _finally_ grew a pair, huh? Think you can get froggy with your old man? Well, then _jump,_ mother fucker," he sneered as he ran to tackle his oldest son.

 _But Trevor was ready._

He dodge the tackle, ran to the kitchen table and grabbed the neck of the broken bottle with his left hand. But he sliced his hand on the glass in the process, cutting the tendons from his palm down to his wrist. He _screamed_ in pain and launched himself at the man he called his father. He sliced the right side of his face from his forehead to his chin before dropping the glass and Frank then dropped him.

Trevor's adrenaline was pumping so fast and hard he ignored the searing pain in his hand and punched and kicked Frank as best he could as they wrestled around on the kitchen floor. The man had taught him well and between his bleeding eye and Trevor's mean right hook, Frank was on the losing side for once.

But he manged to toss Trevor off of him and back into the kitchen sink. Trevor hit his knees as his sore back gave out on him as soon as he hit the counter. And Frank had him back up by his throat before tossing him back into the kitchen wall his whiskey was splattered all over.

Trevor slid down the wall, glass embedded into the wall and on the table slicing up his back, arms and hands. But he crawled off the table and started to circle his father.

Trevor had only seen barroom fights on TV and in movies, but the fear in Frank's good eye let him know that his father knew he wasn't going to get out of this on his own.

 _Or alive_.

"Come at me, _dad,"_ he scoffed and Frank went for his jugular.

As he hit the deck and his vision started to white out, his arms flailed to grab _anything_ to get him a hand up in the situation. And all he felt was something thick and heavy digging into his palm as his left hand grabbed the first thing it could get itself around. And he swung it as fast and as hard as he could before the world went black.

* * *

The last thing Margie remembered was seeing furious brown eyes before searing pain exploded across her skull and her world went black.

And according to the clock on Miles' desk, it was now 11AM.

She slowly pulled herself up and tears poured out of her eyes as she checked on her son. He was breathing, but whimpering in pain.

"It's ok, baby," she whispered. "Mommy's gonna get you some help."

Crawling into her room, she grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that she still had 60% battery power left.

And for the first time in her life, she called 911.

"Peach County Emergency Services, what's your emergency?," a pleasant voice drawled on the other end.

And she giggled. Despite being in West Virginia for nearly a decade, southern accents still amused her.

"I-I need the police and an ambulance to 3225 Cherry Lane in Lemon Brook."

"Ma'am, can you tell me who's hurt?," the voice asked.

"Me and my son. Oh, my god, where's Trevor?!," she sobbed as she crawled towards her eldest son's room.

She started to panic when she saw that the door was closed. And she finally got to her feet when she opened the door and saw that it was empty. Ignoring the dispatcher on the other end of the phone, she dropped her hand and used it to brace herself on the hallway wall as she ran into the kitchen.

Glass, whiskey, and _blood_ were on the wall and the kitchen table. And when she saw a pair of black converse and her husband's bare feet lying stock still on the floor, she _screamed._

 _"OH, MY GOD! THEY'VE KILLED EACH OTHER!"_

"MA'AM! WHO IS DEAD?!," the dispatcher called out.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. _There's so much blood._ Trevor, baby! Please wake up," she pleaded as she tossed her phone across the room and crawled through blood and brain matter to her son's side.

And his whimper of pain as he moved his left arm to grab her hand when he opened eyes as blue as her own sent her into a hysterical fit of tears.

* * *

"Kevin, wake up!," Megan said as she shook her son awake.

Kevin shot up and looked up at his mom in a panic.

"I need you to take me to the hospital," she said once he was up and started to throw his clothes that were still on the floor at him.

"Wha? Why?," he asked as he scrambled about on his bed, looking for his boxers.

"Whole family just came into the ER busted up. They just called me to come in and help. And your dad took my car in to be serviced this morning, so I need _you_ to take me in. Now."

Kevin nodded as he found his boxers under the sheets and tugged them on.

"A little privacy, please?," he asked red faced, as Megan pulled some clean socks out for him.

"Yeah, yeah. HURRY!," she said as she ran out of the room.

Kevin grabbed a pair of sweatpants, _clean_ boxers, a hoodie, his shoes and socks and thanked God for three in one body wash as he hopped in the shower. He could hear Eddward's voice scolding him for not brushing the recommended two minutes but his mom was screaming at him to _move_ and he had to get a move on.

* * *

Once he got his mom to the ER's doors he went around front and parked his bike next Edd's Impala. He was tempted to text his friend to see why he was at the hospital but his empty stomach had other ideas. And he saw that his stomach's idea was better when he saw that Eddward was in the hospital cafeteria as well, having lunch with a man that he recognized from Sebastian's funeral.

By the time Kevin grabbed his brunch, the man had left and Eddward was by his side.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?," he asked as he led them back to the table he was sitting at.

"Ma needed me to bring her in. Her car is at the shop," Kevin said as he sipped his coffee and started to wake up.

"On your _motorcycle?"_

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kevin shrugged as he sprinkled hot sauce on his eggs.

"I suppose. I thought she worked nights?"

 _"She does._ Said they called her in to help because an entire family came in busted up."

Eddward nodded and they sat quietly as Kevin ate and Eddward played on his phone for about five minuets before a hysterical cry was heard in the hallway.

Kevin and Eddward's heads popped up as they saw Angela, Edd and Kev walking into the cafeteria. Ang was _hysterical_. She was still in her PJs, her hair still wrapped up in a black bonnet, and she was wearing one of Trev's Black Veil Bride's hoodies.

"It's going to be ok, Angie," Edd said as he directed her to a seat as best as he could considering he had _very bad limp._ "Grab her some...," he told the redhead next to him, but Kev was already at the coffee and tea station brewing her a cup of tea.

The ravenette sighed and a small smile graced his face, before he turned his attention back on his hysterical friend.

"It's ok," he said again as they sat down and he pulled her close.

Kevin brought three steaming mugs back to the table with waiter like precision.

"I got you some tea, too, D," he said quietly and Edd nodded his thanks as he tried to soothe his friend.

Kevin and Eddward looked at each other and Kevin chugged the rest of his coffee before grabbing his waffle and throwing the rest of his food away.

"Hey," the two tall teens said as they approached the table their smaller selves and Ang were sitting at.

Kev looked up at them in shock, Edd looked _guilty_ and Ang looked like hell.

"What happened, Angie?," Eddward asked gently.

"It's Trev. Apparently he and his dad got into it last night and he killed him," she sobbed.

"WHAT?!," Kevin and Eddward said at the same time.

Edd explained what happened after Margie dialed 911 as best he could between Ang's sobs.

The police and the fire department were at the Williams house in record time. Margie called Rachel who was at the restaurant to explain what happened. She didn't know who else to call or what else to do. Ang was at home and back in bed after Eddward called her to come get him from Kevin's again around 5AM. Rachel called Ang to meet her at the hospital. When Ang asked why, her mother told her as gently as possible about Margie's phone call to the restaurant.

Ang of course started to panic and called Edd, who called Kevin. Kevin ran down the street to Edd's, grabbed his car and they hightailed it to Ang's and then came to the hospital only to be sent away by the police while they questioned Margie. All Rachel knew was that Trevor and Miles were in surgery.

And Frank?

 _"Dead,"_ Edd said and Ang broke down more.

 _"Fuck,"_ Kevin breathed once they got the whole story. "But it's cool, Ang. Ma's down there helping your boyfriend's mom so it's cool."

When Ang looked at him with confusion, he said, "She's a shift supervisor for the other nurses in the ER, but they called her in for this because they were short staffed and she's just that damn good."

Eddward nodded and said, "I'm calling Dr Cramer. He's a great trauma surgeon. We'll get this fixed, Angie."

Ang just whimpered and stared at her tea.

* * *

Once again, Sophia Rockwell heads to the room of a child in _trouble_.

Only this time, the child was the victim _and_ the perp. And it killed her soul to do what she had to do.

When she made it to the door, she saw Angela curled up in bed with Trevor. The poor boy had a broken nose, had to get six teeth replaced, was black and blue from his head to his belly button and his left hand was wound up in a thick bandage.

The lead detective on the Williams family's case was sitting on the couch.

"How long has he been out?," Sophia asked the nurse who was changing Trevor's IV bags.

"About three hours now. I wouldn't count on him waking up today," the nurse replied as she made a few notes to his chart and left the room.

So Sophia sat next to the detective as they waited.

After twenty minutes of silence, Detective Warner's stomach growled.

"C'mon, David. I'll buy you dinner," Sophia said as she stood and walked out of the room.

Two minutes later, Edd stepped in with McDonald's.

"I got you nuggets," he said quietly and Ang adjusted the bed as best she could so Trevor would still be in an incline to rest but she could sit up an eat.

"Where's Kevin?," she asked as she ate her fries.

Edd shrugged.

"I...I dunno," he murmured as he stabbed at his side salad.

"So what's up with you and the QB?"

Edd grinned.

"Nothing really. We're just having fun."

"Uh huh. Fun that gets me up at the crack of dawn to drive you back home!," she hissed at him.

And from the hallway, Kevin Barr heard that infectious giggle and his heart skipped a beat.

"Look, I _need_ you. I _cannot_ deal with him if he sees me coming and going like that."

And Kevin stopped walking. He could see into the room and saw Ang curled up in bed with Trevor, but she was eating while he was still unconscious. He was bandaged and black and blue, but _alive_. And for _that,_ Kevin was grateful.

"But who did you call to get us here?," the girl asked seriously.

Edd sighed.

"And who's been sweet on you for the past few weeks like you've been practically _begging him to be_ for the past six months?"

"And how much of that is because he's jealous and how much of it is real?," Edd retorted.

"And why are you making him jealous? That's kid shit, Edd," she said with a knowing nod.

"I _love him_ , ok! I just want him to see what he's missing."

"You've got a twisted way of showing it. Just let him be. He's coming around."

Edd sighed.

"I just have this feeling that he's not doing this because he wants what I want. Just that he doesn't want me to be with anyone else."

 _"Oooh,"_ Ang breathed. "That's not cool, dude."

 _"I know,"_ Edd said with a weary sigh.

"So what about you and the QB?"

"What about us?"

"Are y'all gonna be a thing?," she asked exasperatedly as if she couldn't understand that Edd couldn't see what he had gotten himself into.

 _Because she couldn't._

"I dunno, probably not."

And Kevin's heart _cracked._

"Why not?!"

"He's _fun_ , but he's just too much. I can't keep up with him and it's as if he has _zero_ boundaries."

"So he's your crazy fling before you settle down?," Ang asked with her arms crossed across her chest and _judgement_ in her eyes.

There was silence, and then Edd stuttered out a soft _yes_ and Kevin almost punched the wall.

"Edd!"

And Edd's sigh sounded more like a sob.

"I like him, ok! But I just don't see a future with him. We're two different people."

"Opposites attract, Edd."

"Well, I need more than that," he retorted.

"You love _stability, not Kevin."_

"Do. Not. Angie."

"Then what gives?!"

"I _LOVE_ Kevin. I do. I have since we were kids. He's my damn best friend and I can't imagine my life without him. _This guy,_ though, has really made me see that _and_ how I deserve more than just _waiting_ on Kevin to ' _come around,'"_ he said as he made air quotes when he said the phrase, _come around._

Ang just rolled her eyes.

"But if you _deserve_ so much, why don't you just stay with him?"

"Because I deserve it all with _Kevin._ I just never knew how to ask for it. Now I do."

"So what are you gonna do?," she asked as she sipped her sweet tea.

"I don't know, yet, but I'll figure it out."

It was at this point that Kevin heard footsteps at the far end of the hall. Turning, he saw his smaller rival walking towards him.

If Kevin Barr knew _anything_ about love, it was that if you asked for it, you got it. And if _this guy's_ love was what Edd wanted, he'd make sure he'd get it.

He stalked down the hall to Kev and when the smaller redhead saw who was blocking the path, he was stunned.

"What are _you_ doing here, Barr?"

"Came to check on Angie and Trevor. But _we need to talk."_

"What the fuck do I just _have_ to talk to _you_ about?," Kev asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and did his best to puff himself up.

Kevin rolled his eyes. He was 6'2 compared to the smaller redhead's 5'9.

 _"Edd."_

"What about him?," Kev said softly, but his hazel eyes were on fire.

"Are you in love with him?"

Kev's face fell and Kevin wanted to punch him.

"He's in love with you and you don't seem to appreciate that."

"I do, too!," Kev hissed at him.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Because if you don't get your shit together, I'm gonna steal your damn man."

"Oh, like you're gay," Kev scoffed.

"You're right. I'm not. But I don't mind calling him _my boyfriend_ and making sure that _everybody and their damn momma knows it,"_ Kevin snarled.

"Whaaat? Buuut?"

"I'm _bi,_ you idiot. So I like girls _and guys_ and I will rock his damn world."

"Like hell you will," Kev said as he got in his face.

Kevin just smirked.

"I already have. But you knew that already. And I will _keep rocking it_ til he tells me to stop and not a second before."

"Stay. The fuck. Away. From my boyfriend, Barr."

 _"He wasn't your boyfriend last night,"_ Kevin whispered in his ear.

"He wasn't yours, either!," Kev hissed at him as he pushed at the mountain that was Kevin Barr.

Kevin just rocked back on his heels and chuckled.

"But he _will be_."

"Like. Hell."

Kev was _shaking_ in anger and Kevin wanted nothing more than to pummel the guy and _make. Edd. choose._

 _"Prove. It,"_ he said as he walked away.

Kev _ran_ down the hall to Trevor's room and was greeted by a remorseful looking Edd and a sad looking Ang as she cuddled next to _her boyfriend._

"I'm sorry," he said and Edd heard what he _meant_ in his _tone._

But the ravenette wasn't quite ready to believe him and accept his apology just yet.

 _"Prove it,"_ he said and Kevin Anderson would do the rest of his life doing just that.

* * *

Three hours later, Trevor woke up.

And was promptly arrested.

Sophia was wracking her brain and the interns were tearing through the law books on hand and online to see how they could get he charges against him dropped. But _he_ provoked his father, not the other way around. The murder certainly couldn't be proven as premeditated, but it was still murder.

The police department wanted to let him go and take him out for lunch. Nearly half of them had met Frank from his many DUI arrests and bar fights and just _knew_ that whatever was going on in his home couldn't be good, even if they couldn't prove it.

But now they _could,_ but they had to take the angel who took him out to jail.

Trevor spent three days with his right hand cuffed to his bed and Ang only at his side an hour a day when she wasn't in school. Rachel was willing to let her come visit whenever she wanted until the hospital kicked her out, but since Trevor's arrest, the girl could only see her love for an hour every day. To go from being in each other's lives _all day_ since they were _seven years old_ , to an _hour_ was _killing them_ and Sophia, too.

She loved to see young love. It gave her hope that the future could still be bright.

On the fourth morning, she walked into the teen's room with the judge and his court appointed attorney was by his side. The frazzled, fresh from college grad, looked as nervous as Trevor did.

When the police read the charges, the judge asked him if he understood what he was being charged with.

"Yes, Sir," he nodded and his lawyer held his water straw to his mouth.

Sophia cracked a sad smile at the gesture.

"Well, I'm dismissing the charges _without prejudice,"_ Judge LeRoy said with a nod as he stole one of Trevor's cookies away. _"Oh, my god,"_ he breathed as he took a bite of the cookie he stole. "Rachel made these didn't she?"

"Y-Yes, your honor," the lawyer nodded.

"Wanna go to lunch, Paul?," Judge LeRoy asked the police chief.

"You buying, James?," the chief grinned as he uncuffed Trevor from his bed and the kid sobbed as he lawyer rubbed his wrist.

"Yeah, I'll buy. Gotta make nice with the police for setting a murderer free," James said with a grin. Then he turned his head to Trevor. "Look, kid. I know you did what you had to do to help your family. Just _promise me_ that you'll do your best to rise above this."

"Yes, your honor," Trevor grinned. "I will."

* * *

Two hours later, the Williams brothers were side by side and Margie breathed a sigh of relief. She released her husband's body to the state and had anything that had ever belonged to him removed from the house.

And Ang spent the night. She kissed his bruises and fed him his dinner. She gave both Williams boys sponge baths and just _fawned_ over them both in general.

Rickie stopped by to visit like he had been doing once Miles woke up. And Miles squeezed his mom tight. He knew that they were the ones that called the state to check on his home and despite the outcome of that phone call, he was never more grateful to have such caring people in his life. Like his brother, he had _friends_ and there wasn't much more he could ever ask for.

Eddward and Dr Cramer toasted tea to the brothers' successful recoveries. Even though they both had a history of concussions, their brains were healing well. Miles lost four teeth, and had six cracked ribs and a broken nose on top of his _bumps and bruises_. But between their youth and the fact that the man who caused their trauma was now _gone_ , Eddward and Dr Cramer were confident that they would come back to 100%.

* * *

But two weeks later, Edd knocked Kevin down to _0%_.

It had been a simple date to the botanical gardens in Pear City. The _Indian Summer_ weather was _gorgeous_ and they definitely enjoyed each other's company, but they both _knew_ that their summer fling was over.

School was back in full swing and their attentions were being drawn back towards _home_. Not just the familiar, but even the unfamiliar as each school year brings its own set of new questions to ask and answer with it. Edd was taking AP classes that were stealing his time and Kevin was staring at the prospect of being _scouted_.

So they stared their futures in the face and didn't see each other in it.

And it tore Kevin to his core.

When they got back to Edd's, the sun had just started to set and the ravenette yawned as he gave Kevin his spare jacket and helmet back.

Then he hugged him tight and said, "Goodbye, Kevin."

But Kevin kissed him deeply before saying, "Later, Edd."

And from his front porch, Kev saw the redhead ride his flame covered Harley into the sunset and watched as the sunset on the most hard learned lesson the three boys had ever known.

When Edd turned to walk into the house, Kev's Quiz Bowl cap caught his eye. They barely waved at each other before ducking inside, but one thought was at the forefront of both of their minds.

 _There's always tomorrow..._


	35. Changes

"Oh, c'mon you guys! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!"

Eddward rolled his neck to keep from rolling his eyes and looked at Marie and Nazz. The bluenette and blond were looking back at him with puppy dog eyes and bright smiles. He turned to Kevin as he groaned but the redhead threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"Really, Barr!?"

"Hey, this is what you get when you let Nazz plan _anything_ for you," Kevin retorted as he scarfed down his chili pie.

Eddward sighed as he put his head in hands and Nazz let out a triumphant _whoop._

"It's settled then! We'll leave Saturday morning and come back Monday afternoon. I'll let my aunt know tonight and give y'all directions tomorrow or whenever."

"Why don't we just go up there together?," Jonny asked.

"Oooooh, a traveling caravan!," Rolf said excitedly.

"I actually like that idea," Kevin said as his eyes got wider the more he thought about it.

"Can your motorcycle even make it up the mountain?," May asked.

"Yeah, that road is paved to the driveway," Kevin shrugged. "And the weather is gonna be clear all weekend, so it'll be a nice ride before I gotta put her away."

Eddward shuddered.

"And _you_ get a ride, birthday boy!," he laughed as he clapped Eddward's shoulder.

Eddward's heart skipped a few beats as he thought Kevin was gonna call him _Baby Boy_ , but didn't.

"No."

Marie giggled and Kevin pouted.

"But it's your _birthday_ , Edd! Consider it a gift!"

"Can't you just get me a gift card or something?"

 _"Laaaaame!"_

"I hate you."

But Kevin's grin was sly.

"No, you don't."

* * *

The plan was simple. Friday was homecoming and midterms were complete so they had the following Monday off. Eddward's birthday was Sunday and Marie thought a date up into the Appalachian Mountains would be nice. Especially with the leaves changing from their summer green to their autumn reds, browns and yellows. A quiet walk, maybe some apple picking, a nice dinner and then a night at one of the many quaint bed and breakfast hotels in the area.

When she told Nazz about her plans, Nazz told her about her family's cabin near the apple orchard she wanted to go to for lunch. But her aunt balked at the idea of the young couple sharing her family's place _alone._

Eddward and the guys had been discussing having a guys day sometime over the long weekend to celebrate his birthday with movies and video games and copious amounts of junk food and _no girls._ Nazz figured a group trip would be work out well for _everyone_. Marie got her romantic date, they had a place to stay _for free_ and a _break_.

Their junior year was academically their hardest to date. As honor and AP students, the work was more strenuous, and there was still the work of being well rounded students in the effort to build up their post high school resumes. Marie was building her art portfolio for colleges, Eddward was being scouted and scouting out schools that would help him bring his computer programming dreams to life. Nazz was in VoTech to get her LPN certificate and May was taking a few library science classes online. Rolf was avoiding match makers sent by his relatives in the Old Country while Jonny gave him his best advice on how to stand up to them without being disrespectful. Eddward was impressed that his smol hippy friend had taken such an interest in the field of psychology, but it was helping Rolf so _everyone_ was ok with it as it meant the farmer wasn't so stressed out. Ed and Kevin were floating on their athletic skills and charm. Sarah and Jimmy had only started attending the high school and were glad to not to have to really _think_ about their futures just yet.

So a trip into the mountains to _watch the leaves change_ was a welcome respite from their busy lives.

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning, tired and hungover, they loaded up their cars, the Eds with their Kankers in Eddward's Impala, Jimmy and Sarah riding with Nazz and Jonny riding with Rolf. Rolf had a truck and Patrick made sure the tie downs for Kevin's bike were latched into the truck bed _just in case_. They would get groceries once they arrived and they all promised their parents to make sure the cabin would still be standing when they came home.

Kevin led the way as he had been to the Von Bartonschmeer family cabin many times growing up. And at one point during the near two and a half hour trip up into the mountains, _everyone except Eddward_ , rode on the back of Kevin's Harley. Kevin was surprised that Eddward didn't make him sign a contract of some sort to make sure Marie was safe on it when she got her turn to ride. But the careful side eyes from Nazz, Ed, May, and Eddward were enough. Too bad the Kanker girl had a mind of her own and didn't mind riding _without_ holding onto Kevin. He was glad she was enjoying herself, but he _knew_ that Eddward was going to give him a _serious whatfor_ once they got to the cabin. He got popped in the head by Nazz, Ed, May _and Rolf_ instead.

Once they arrived, Nazz's cousins surprised them with a clean and well stocked cabin. So they _crashed_ and slept off their hangovers before deciding to walk down the hiking trail that connected the cabin to town to go see what they could see. They grabbed lunch at a general store and wandered around the small town. They played with the local kids at the park and made reservations to tour the nearby apple orchard before heading back to the cabin for dinner, Rolf's brews, games and general teen shenanigans.

Sometime around 3AM, Eddward woke up to use the bathroom. On his way back to bed, he smelt the familiar scent of _death_ and Kevin. Following the smells and the light of a few lamps in the living room to the back deck, he found the redhead smoking and scrolling through his Facebook Messenger app, a sad frown on his face and _hurt_ in his green eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kevin jumped and started coughing while Eddward snuffed out his cigarette and waved the smoke that was still in the air away.

"Naw, nothing for you to worry about, Baby Boy," Kevin sighed as he lit another cigarette.

"C'mon, Daddy," Eddward said softly. "Talk to me."

 _Sad green met caring blue_

"What would you do if you lost her?"

Eddward's face grew distraught as Kevin stared at his phone for answers.

"I _honestly_ don't know, Kevin. But I think the real question is, how do _you_ get over _them?,"_ Eddward said as he cocked his head at Kevin's phone.

"Get under someone else?," Kevin asked facetiously.

"Now what did Jonny tell us about rebounding _healthily?"_

Kevin rolled his eyes. First Eddward and now Jonny. He can't catch a break!

"Yeah, yeah."

"I don't know what they did, but now _you_ know what to do and what _not_ to do for next time."

 _"Next time...,"_ Kevin scoffed and Eddward's heart ached for the boy.

Eddward had love _and_ he had Kevin. What did _Kevin_ have?

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Playful green eyes met his own and that _smirk_ crossed Kevin's face.

"Don't be. Don't _ever_ be sorry."

Eddward snickered as he stretched and Kevin looked at his phone again and smiled.

"Hey, Edd?"

Eddward cocked a brow before those strawberry slicked lips met his own. It was that simple smooch that sent shockwaves through him and he _hated_ it when the kiss was over.

"Let's go. We're taking a ride."

* * *

Eddward will tell you that he _hates_ motorcycles. They're _death traps_ and it has to be an _emergency_ or a cold day in hell before he will find himself riding one. But there was something about the redhead's tone and the look in his eyes that Eddward couldn't stop himself from following after Kevin to the flame covered _death trap_ in the gravel driveway. Kevin pulled the riding jackets out of his saddle bags and Eddward followed him about a quarter mile up the hill away from cabin before climbing on the back as Kevin fired up the engine. The ride up the mountain was smooth and something about being wrapped up around the QB like he was set the smolders he had for Kevin into a nice, warm _flame_.

Once they reached the destination Kevin had in mind, he killed the engine and they walked side by side with Kevin pushing the bike down a dirt path. At once point he stopped next to a tall tree, leaned the bike against it and pulled a flashlight out of one of the saddle bags. They left their helmets on the seat and hand in hand, Kevin led them to a clearing overlooking a cliff.

Surprisingly enough to Eddward, there were logs and boulders to sit on and he made no complaints when Kevin pulled him to a boulder close to the cliff's edge. In the quiet of night, he could hear the nearby waterfall rushing over its edges and the gurgling of the creek the waterfall fed into. Kevin sat down first and pulled Eddward to sit in front of him.

He turned off the flashlight as he pulled Eddward close and then after a couple of moments of letting their eyes adjust to the darkness, he said, _"Look up."_

Overhead, rushing across the most starlit sky he had _ever_ seen was the meteor shower that Eddward had forgotten _completely_ about. And a _full_ harvest moon.

 _It took his breath away._

 _"Oh, my god,"_ the raven breathed.

Kevin just buried his face in the crook of Eddward's neck and breathed _Eddward_ in.

As Eddward got lost in the show overhead, Kevin pulled out his phone and _finally_ deleted messages from last summer. He looked at a phone number that hadn't called him in _weeks_ and _ordered_ his heart to say _goodbye._

It was over. There was no _later_. His meager detective skills had showed to him what he knew in his heart was going to happen after that day he spent in Pear City talking to a tiny _dork_ instead of watching football all day with his dad.

 _Edd had moved on_.

Or rather, he moved _back_. But it seemed as if _there_ was where he belonged. And it all seemed so wrong. Things could have worked out. They just had to work at it. Relationships are work and they are our best work when we do it right. _But for Edd,_ it seemed like he already put in so much work with the redhead by his side in all of his social media updates, that he didn't want to give up on it and start over. And that was his choice to make, even if Kevin thought it was an _incredibly stupid_ one.

 _But was it?_

Kevin was _free_. Free to go out with Bridget, Marcie, Macy, and Amanda. Free to hook up with his bunk mates at his sports camps. And free to kiss his _Baby Boy_.

As Eddward Vincent finally disappeared from his life, the room that he had for Eddward Rockwell _grew._ No one would take his place.

 _Ever_.

Kevin put his phone away and cocked his head at the tall, raven haired one in front of him. It was like looking at into the past, but also to the future. The wide, curious, sky blue eyes were still there, but the baby face had all but gone away. In its place was a sharp jawline, slim nose and solid chin. Considering the late, or _early,_ depending upon how you look at it, hour, his scruff was coming in, but the way he was _grinning_ at the meteor shower above them gave him a boyish charm that Kevin had all but fallen for.

And when that grin turned into a pout as the last meteor disappeared into the horizon, Kevin outright laughed.

"C'mon, Edd. What would humanity _do_ if we got a meteor shower in the daytime?," he said as he snuggled him close.

 _"God,_ I'd love to find out," Eddward said dreamily.

Kevin laughed in disbelief and slight fear. _That_ was something he was very much ok with _never_ finding out about.

They sat there quietly a few moments longer, watching the stars go out as the eastern horizon started to glow a deep _pink_.

"17," Kevin said quietly.

"R rated movies."

"Woo."

"One more year."

 _"It can wait,"_ Eddward grinned. "But thank you for this. You truly do know how to make a guy feel special," he said as he played with his dog tags.

"Who's Big Daddy's Baby Boy?," Kevin whispered into his ear as he pulled him into his lap.

 _"Me."_

"And don't you forget it," Kevin said quietly as he gave him _that kiss_. "Happy birthday, Edd."

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

They made it back with time to spare, their once again _hungover_ friends and housemates not moving til late morning. They had brunch at the orchard, a tour of the entire property, and picked their weight in apples, each getting a chance to take home a dozen of the best apples they managed to pull off the trees. They went back to the cabin with Eddward and Marie quickly changing and heading back into town for a private birthday dinner. Nazz made an apple spice cake while they were gone while everyone else played a few board and card games.

When Eddward and Marie returned, another night of revelry began. They wore party hats and sang the birthday song. There was cake and presents and a phone call from Sophia to wish Eddward well and another admonishment to _behave_.

That night, Eddward and Marie _misbehaved._ And Kevin took his bike out for one last night ride. When he returned, Eddward was brewing tea. The swimmer silently handed him a mug, his cigarettes and lighter before taking his hand and going out to the back deck.

After a few moments of silence, Kevin asked, "So you have a good birthday?"

"Yes, yes I did," Eddward said thoughtful before looking Kevin in the eye. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kevin said with a slight blush and a _huge_ smile. "What was the best part?"

"The leaves."

 _"The leaves?"_

Eddward just gave him a small smile before looking off into the forest around them.

"We have the same trees doing the same thing year after year. But it's still beautiful. And if you look close, you can see a few younger trees and other vegetation that's not all that common around here cropping up. Because of the way we move around the planet, new things come into the most unexpected places. Some will last. Some will not. It all depends upon how we take care of it. But sometimes, when we leave things well enough alone, even the weakest things survive because we forced them to. Fight or die. Or strategize and survive. When the leaves change, some see death. I see survival."

 _"Whoa."_

"Indeed. And that's why _the leaves_ are the best part of my birthday," Eddward said as he stood and Kevin quickly followed.

When they reached the door, Kevin stopped him.

"The leaves?"

Eddward knew there was more to his question just by the way he was standing, and he _saw it_ when he looked Kevin in the eye.

 _"The stars_ never change, Kevin. And _that_ will _always_ bethe best part of _my life."_

When Kevin's forehead met his own, Eddward pulled him into his arms. Kevin walked them into a dark corner and they just held each other and tried to calm their racing heartbeats.

As he rested his chin on the top of Eddward's head, Kevin saw a couple of falling stars.

"Hey," he said as he pointed to the two stars dying in the heavens. "Make a wish."

Eddward squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed Kevin tight. When he let go, he was _calm_. And when Kevin looked into his eyes, he _knew_ that whatever Eddward wished for, would actually come true and it made him smile.

Tipping the older, but somehow shorter teen's chin up, he kissed Eddward like he had been meaning to _all damn weekend_. One slim, strong hand found itself under his snapback and in his hair, the other had its thumb hooked into his belt loop, their mugs brushing his thigh.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Kevin grinned as he squeezed Eddward's hips, yawned and said, "Let's get inside before I turn into a pumpkin."

"Yes, dear."

 _Sparkling blue met twinkling green and smoldering sparks became a low, warm flame._


	36. Random Encounters

Eddward drove through the cemetery gates and parked his car in the back lot of the funeral home that ran the place.

 _Right next to Kevin's Harley._

He couldn't really think of a reason as to why Kevin would be at the last place most people would ever want to come to. He didn't want to be there himself, but here he was.

It had been two years since his father was killed, and the pain was still as fresh as ever most days. Other days, it was a dull ache. He hadn't found the _bittersweet_ that Dr Shara had told him about, and _right now,_ he didn't think he would.

As he walked up the path that led to his parents shared plot, he saw someone he _never_ expected to see there.

 _Kevin_

He had laid a bunch of white lillies on the headstone and was just leaning against it, staring off into the distance. Like Eddward, he was dressed _nicely_. Dark wash jeans, a simple black polo, his letterman jacket, and riding boots. Eddward had opted for black khakis, blue button down, Doc Martens, and the leather jacket that Marie had gotten him for his 16th birthday.

He hadn't really noticed until _this moment_ that Kevin had been dressed like this _all day_. Considering that it was Wednesday, Eddward thought it was odd for Kevin to look nice all day, especially since his usually dates said that they had no plans and Kevin himself had denied being up to anything besides football practice and homework. Eddward was coming from swim practice himself.

And yet, here they stood, paying their respects to the man who had done his best to raise his son to be an upstanding young man, only to be cut down when he should have been making sure his son was standing _up_.

 _"Ahem."_

Kevin jumped slightly when he saw that Eddward was standing just off to his left side.

"Oh, hey there, Edd," he said with a nervous chuckle as he went to dig his cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Hello, Kevin. What are you doing here?"

Kevin sighed. Eddward's tone wasn't anything but curious. He had a right to know.

"He's a good listener."

Eddward smirked.

"That he is."

"Didn't think you'd be out here, though," Kevin said as he lit his cancer stick.

"I did bring Mother out here last weekend. But sometimes..."

"I get it," Kevin nodded as he blew a breath of smoke out of his nose.

Eddward just shook his head as he laid the bouquet of white roses next to Kevin's lillies.

"So, come here often?," Eddward asked as he leaned on the headstone.

A red blush flashed in Kevin's cheeks and shot down his neck as the redhead grinned.

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Kevin shrugged. "Like I said, he's a good listener."

"That he is."

They stood there for a good 45 minutes in a comfortable silence and watched the sun set, thinking their own thoughts and having their own silent conversation with the best listener they had ever met.

 _Besides each other_.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Kevin reached for Eddward's hand and the swimmer let the quarterback walk them back to their vehicles. It was Eddward's turn to suddenly blush when Kevin saw Eddward's Impala parked next to his Harley and _that smirk_ flashed across his face.

"I thought you were putting her away," Eddward said as he clicked the _Unlock_ button on his keyfob.

"Why? You wanna ride?," the redhead smirked at him.

Eddward shot him an incredulous look.

 _"No."_

"Alright, but I have it on good authority that it's _awesome_ to take stargazing," Kevin whispered in his ear.

Eddward hit the button on his keyfob that opened the moonroof on his Impala and snickered at Kevin's pout.

"Not fair, Rockwell!"

 _"Life's_ not fair, Barr."

Kevin just opened his arms and Eddward let him hug his feelings about the unfairness of life away for a few moments.

"Go home. Get some rest. I expect you to kick Lemon Brook's ass on Saturday."

"Ok, Daddy."

Kevin cocked a brow as he smirked at his _Baby Boy_ and then took a step back.

"When'd you get so tall?!"

Eddward just smoothed out the collar of Kevin's polo before bringing Kevin's chin _up_ to his own and kissing him.

"I'll see you later, Kevin."

* * *

"You're gonna want this one."

Trevor looked up to see a large hand reach over him to a higher shelf and grab the cast iron skillet he had been eyeballing for a good five minutes and handed it to him.

"Uh, thanks," he muttered softly, but the tall redhead just grinned.

"No prob."

Trevor sighed as he put the skillet in the shopping cart Ang had left with him while she ran to the other side of the store to grab a couple of bottles of her favorite coconut and Shea oil blend that were on sale. He had noticed lately that it was easier to shop in Peach Creek than it was in Lemon Brook since he had been released from the hospital and more and more details of his dad's murder at his hands were released. All the reports said that Franklin Williams was killed by his son, but _everyone_ knew that _only_ Trevor was strong enough to pull it off. Trevor played baseball for Lemon Brook, so swinging the cast iron skillet into his dad's skull, even if he was doing it blindly wasn't all that hard. And he had the strength to swing the heavy pan one handed.

Despite the fact that his father had been abusing his family for _years_ , Trevor was the _bad boy_ who got mad and killed his dad. The looks and questions whenever he wasn't at work got to be too much. So he and Angie would shop in Peach Creek whenever they could. The people either didn't know, didn't care, or were polite enough to keep their questions and opinions about what he had to do to save his family to themselves.

"Who was that?"

The blond jumped slightly at the sweet, familiar voice behind him. Turning he snickered as the voice had it's hands _full_ of hair oil and gel, a couple packages of eyelash extensions, eye liner, and a new lip gloss.

"It was all on sale!," she protested.

"Did you get me that eyeliner?"

"Yep," she grinned. "Two for one!"

"Oh, Lort. Let's just go. I'm hungry."

"Uh huh," she nodded as she looked down the aisle at the tall redhead who helped her boyfriend, who was now getting a set of glasses down for a blond girl who she wanted to say looked familiar, but couldn't.

"I don't know who he is. He just got me the skillet," Trevor shrugged.

"That was nice," she smiled gently.

"Yeah, but I still ain't moving here."

"Yeah, yeah."

When they reached the checkout, the redhead and blond were in front of them.

"Thanks for helping him," Ang said as she dumped their beauty haul on the conveyor belt.

"No prob," the redhead shrugged as he pulled out some cash to pay for the glasses. "That skillet is my fave. It's _awesome_ if you have a gas stove, but still cooks everything evenly on electric."

"Even those new flattop stoves!," the blond nodded.

"But you gotta be careful with the flattops. They're glass. You can crack it if you're not careful," he nodded _knowingly._

"I take it you haven't been careful," Ang grinned.

The blond laughed as the redhead rolled his eyes.

"One time, May!"

"Yeah, and your mom took it out of your college fund."

"Yeah, yeah."

 _"That's it?!,"_ Trevor asked.

Ang just gently patted his arm as the blond identified as May and the tall redhead looked at him curiously.

 _"Yeah,"_ the redhead sighed. "Mom was _mad,_ but since it was an accident, she just took it out of my college fund. I really should have been more careful. But it's still a damn good skillet."

"C'mon, big guy," May said as she tugged on his arm. "Nazz needed those glasses _yesterday."_

The teens waved goodbye to one another and as Trev and Ang checked out their items, the cashier said, "Ed's such a nice boy."

"His name is Ed?," Trevor asked.

"Yeah, there's three of them here. They used to all be friends," the woman nodded as she made sure all the beauty products were discounted properly.

"What happened?," Ang asked as she lifted the heavy skillet onto the conveyor belt.

"Don't really right know," she shrugged. "Apparently there was some differences of opinion on a few things and the one they called Double D had a falling out with Eddy. Ed took Double D's side, though. From what my kids told me, Eddy's wrong and Ed made the right decision sticking with Double D. He apparently doesn't like girls, though. Which is weird because he's always hanging out with that May girl."

Trevor and Ang exchanged a _look_.

"That'll be $42.55."

The two teens paid for their items and headed back to Lemon Brook to make dinner with Kev and Edd, try out Trev's new purple kohl eyeliner and taking comfort in the fact that no one place was _perfect_. We just do our best to blossom where we're planted.


	37. Him And Her

_Him_

It was quite the paradox.

Kevin looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and kissed the scar at the top of his head. Eddward barely stirred, but only to snuggle closer.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Homecoming and midterms were over, Thanksgiving loomed on the horizon. They were stealing some time away before finals and the holidays stole them away from each other.

Video games, movies, snacks, and sodas littered the coffee table in Eddward's basement. Kevin had slept in because that's just what he did on Saturdays. Eddward, who was an early riser no matter what day it was, on the other hand, had passed out after a dozen or so kisses after the third movie started. So Kevin got to hold him, run his fingers through thick, inky locks and kiss the scar that nearly took him away from him before he had a chance to have him.

He checked the clock on the cable box and saw that they had a few more hours before their _Saturday bliss_ was broken by _the ladies_. Namely, Sophia and Marie. Sophia was at the beauty salon to get her nails done and roots touched up. Where his mother was embracing the grey that was starting to sprinkle itself through her auburn locks, Sophia was intent on being blond for as long as she felt like being blond. Which was _forever._

And Marie was at work. Kevin didn't know if Eddward was going to pick her up or if she was going to catch a ride from Melissa, Ed, or Nazz, nor did he care. He just cared about _their time_.

And while there was a piece of him that was a bit perturbed that Eddward was _sleeping_ through this time, he _really liked_ having him in his arms more. Of all the people he _held_ , _Eddward_ felt like he _belonged there_ the most. And he hated to lose it. So he was going to take what he could get.

"What time is it?," a soft, but gruff voice murmured.

"230."

"Mmm. Wake me up when it's 430."

"M'Kay. You gotta go pick her up?"

"No," Eddward said with a yawn. "But she's coming over dinner."

"'Kay. Get some sleep, Baby Boy."

"Night, Daddy."

* * *

 _Her_

Marie showed up at 415.

Kevin left Eddward to sleep on the couch while he went to answer the door. And guilt hit him like a wave when he saw who was at the door.

"'Sup, Carrot Top? Where's my man?," the bluenette grinned when he answered the door.

"Uhh..."

"Kevin, who is...Oh, hello, mon petite."

"Hey, Babe!," Marie said as she bounded into the house and kicked off her shoes.

"Wha...What are you doing here, Marie?," Eddward asked sleepily.

And Kevin cocked a brow himself at the girl. He was supposed to have another 15 minutes!

"Got off early," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest. "Water main broke down by the courthouse, so we all had to close up for the day while they fix it."

And Kevin had never been more angry at Peach Creek's weakening infrastructure in his life.

"What are you two up to?," Marie asked as she came to Eddward's side and shot them both her best _ugh, boys_ , side eye.

They both shrugged and mentioned a few movies they had watched and video games they had played that day as she nodded.

"Look, I know I'm early, but you might want to call your mom, D. Everything downtown is closed so we can't go to Peaches like we planned."

Eddward nodded as Kevin grabbed his shoes and jacket. Marie walked the redhead to the door.

"Later, Kev!," she called to him.

Kevin gave her a nod, but when he glanced over her shoulder at Eddward, his heart took a hit.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ the raven mouthed to him before Marie shut the door.

* * *

 _Him_

 _Black Friday_

 _"Why_ are we here again?"

 _"Because,"_ Kevin grinned, "if I come with _you_ no one does the whole "Mom or girlfriend?," bit."

Eddward had to give him credit for that.

They were in the city at the mall, getting some Christmas shopping done. No one really bothered them or questioned their purchases. So far, they had gotten their shopping for their parents and grandparents done. Considering Kevin's large family, the redhead had taken to grabbing larger stocking stuffers for his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

At the moment, they were in the middle of a candle store and Kevin was looking at gifts for _their girls._ Eddward had a dozen other stores in mind that would produce better gifts. But Nazz and Sarah liked candles, so here they were.

"Smell this."

Eddward leaned over and his nose was assaulted by something that claimed to be _clean_ smelling.

Kevin snickered at the look on his face and said, _"Definitely_ Sarah."

Eddward just shook his head.

After getting the candles, they headed to a few other stores for gifts for _their guys_ and then the food court.

"Do we need cookies?," Kevin asked as they sat down for lunch.

Eddward leaned back in his chair and _stretched,_ missing the lustful look Kevin gave his slim frame as his sweater rose up.

"Yeah, and remind me to get some Poppycock the next time I go to the store."

Kevin nodded and sent a text to Nazz asking her to pick him up a tin of his (and Eddward's, but he wouldn't mention that!) favorite cookies the next time she headed to the mall.

15 minutes later, the blond set the tin down in front of them.

"You're welcome, Cookie Monster!," she called to them over her shoulder as she walked away, a giggling Jimmy at her side.

Kevin pouted as he blushed, and his cheeks went as red as his hair when he looked up because Eddward had nudged his foot with his own. The smart ass swimmer was _smirking._

"Thanks, Daddy," he whispered as he snatched the tin off the table and stuffed it into one of his roomier bags.

 _"Anything_ for my _Baby Boy,"_ Kevin replied with _that smirk_ , as he popped a couple of french fries in his mouth.

And Eddward lit up like the Christmas lights blinking _everywhere._

* * *

 _Her_

 _The day after Christmas_

 _"What is_ _this?"_

Marie held up a tiny black box that she found at the bottom of the gift bag Eddward had just handed her.

They were sitting on his bed, finally getting a chance to do their personal gift exchange for each other. Couples were _highly_ encouraged to do their gift giving separately, so no one was _disappointed_ when they opened their gifts at Nazz's party. That didn't stop Kevin from giving Eddward a box set of the _original_ Astro Boy and Eddward from giving Kevin a highly sought after first edition of a Hardy Boys with Nancy Drew book Kevin had read and fallen in love with in middle school.

Marie had handed him his own box that he was tearing into when she popped her question with _that Kanker_ _grin._

"There's only one way to find out, MaryJo," he smirked and then he out right laughed at her _squeal_ when she opened the box.

It was a necklace, but it was _their_ necklace.

She had spotted it on display at one of the jewelry stores in the mall around Eddward's birthday. It was an opal surrounded by a dozen round radiant garnets. _Their_ birthstones on beautiful display. And now it was _hers._

"I _love it,_ Baby," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"And I love you."

* * *

 _Him_

 _New Year's Day_

"What's up next?"

Eddward looked up from basement bar where he was pouring ginger ale over ice and cocked his head at the TV.

"Is that baseball documentary you were telling me about on there?"

 _"Oooh,"_ Kevin said with school boy glee as he scrolled through Eddward's documentary lineup before finding the documentary in question and pressing play on the PS4 controller.

 _*Buzz, Buzz*_

"Me or you?," Eddward asked as he walked back to the couch with their drinks.

Kevin glanced at the two cell phones on the coffee table and said, "You."

Eddward handed him his drink and then picked up his phone.

"Poor thing," he sighed as he tapped away at his phone and Kevin tugged him into his lap.

"How is she?," he murmured into the back of his neck.

"May says she's still sick."

"Geeze. How much did she drink last night?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Eddward groaned as his thumb flew across the screen.

"So no dinner?"

"Not _tonight_ anyways," Eddward said with a frown as he set his phone back down before cuddling Kevin.

"Pizza?"

"Can we do Chinese?"

 _"Weeeeell,_ I know a spot, but we have to go there to get it because they don't deliver to Peach Creek."

And thus began _their love affair_ with Mr Chang's. And Angela smiled at Fate as she served her two tall cross town friends chocolate pie.


	38. Just Me And You

"Ahem."

Kevin peeked his head on the other side of his locker door to see who had interrupted his _"get in, get out,"_ routine for Valentine's Day. He _hated_ being caught by his league of _admirers._

 _Eddward_

"Hey, Baby Boy," Kevin sighed softly.

"What's going on, Daddy?," Eddward whispered.

A quick blush crossed Kevin's cheeks and he wanted to punch the smart ass swimmer, but the nickname did feel good.

"Just the usual. Want some chocolate?"

"Nah, gotta watch my girlish figure. You know the girls will be game come lunch," Eddward said as he leaned on one of the neighboring lockers and pulled out his phone for a quick game of Solitaire.

"There's some in here _from them,"_ Kevin said tersely.

Eddward scoffed out a laugh.

"Anything you like?"

"No."

"Then bring it with you to lunch."

"They set me up, didn't they?," Kevin huffed as he slammed the locker door and started walking towards their shared Computer Programming Basics class. Kevin was a student, Eddward was the lead teacher's assistant.

"Something like that. I got French chocolate mints _and_ a cookies and cream heart. I think I'll offer the heart back to her over dinner."

"Why do they _do_ that?!," Kevin asked exasperatedly.

"The patriarchy."

Kevin stopped walking.

"The _what?!"_

"Society says that they can't eat chocolate like they want to. Especially when there's _loads_ of it around. So they give it to us, in the hopes that we'll _share_ and they can indulge guilt free," Eddward shrugged as he drug Kevin down the hall so they wouldn't be late to class.

"I'm sharing _everything_ ," Kevin sighed as he fell back into step with Eddward.

"Wise move, my man," Eddward nodded. "I hear that May is in a bit of a mood and I'm sure she could use the boost."

 _"And you?"_

Eddward recognized _that tone._

"I'll be free Saturday morning and afternoon. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing really. Heard the modern art museum in the city has a new exhibit and I was thinking you'd like to check it out."

It was _Eddward's_ turn to stop walking.

"Um, yeah. _I would,"_ he said softly and Kevin felt a bit of karmic revenge as a rosy blush flashed across Eddward's cheeks.

"Choice. I was thinking we could grab some food or something while we were there," Kevin said as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I swear to God if you take me to Cherie's...," Eddward hissed at him.

 _"What?!_ Dude, oh my god. _No,"_ Kevin snickered.

"Ok, _ok,"_ Eddward sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's this awesome Irish place I know about."

"Make it happen, Daddy," Eddward said as he walked down the hall and into their classroom.

* * *

Eddward took Marie to Lil Mama's, they _shared_ her cookies and cream heart over _Netflix and chill_ and Kevin took Eddward to O'Malley's.

The Irish restaurant had been in Peach City for over 50 years and the fare was classically _Irish_ and most of all, _delicious._

"Better than your mother's?," Eddward asked with a smirk as Kevin _devoured_ his corned beef and hash.

"Don't you _ever_ tell her that!"

Eddward just grinned.

"Your _secret_ is safe with me."

The art exhibit was a new permanent installation celebrating local minority artists. Even their art teacher, Ms Livingstone, who's traditional Conoy art was displayed all over the art classroom, had a few pieces on display.

"You gonna bring her up for it?," Kevin asked as they headed back to Kevin's dad's truck.

 _"Definitely._ She'd love to see Ms Livingstone's pieces and I think I saw a few pieces from some other artists she's told me about. I _know_ I saw a few of her cousin Tony's pieces were in there."

"He didn't tell her?," Kevin asked as he opened the passenger door on the truck.

"I dunno," Eddward shrugged before leaning in for one of Kevin's sweet smooches before getting in the truck. "But I know she'd love to see it all."

"Think she'll have a few pieces in there some day?," Kevin asked as he started the truck and headed back to Peach Creek.

 _"God,_ I hope so."

Kevin was jealous over Eddward's relationship with Marie, but to see him so proud of her and the work she had done and to be so supportive of her for the work she could do made him feel good.

 _If only he could have it for himself._

For now, he'd settle for holding his hand the whole way home.

And he did.

* * *

But they didn't head straight home. Kevin wasn't quite ready to let him go yet. And he was avoiding _Marcie_. He knew she'd be at his house as Bridget was out on a date with Mike Taylor, the state's top point guard. Rolf said it was _his_ Valentine's Day gift to Kevin. Too bad he didn't consider Marcie as another thorn in Kevin's side. But being out with Eddward was a viable excuse. Eddward's girlfriend was out working and the genius himself was a friend and free for guy time. It wasn't like she was dating the redhead. Kevin could do as he pleased.

And what _pleased_ him was taking Eddward to the lookout point.

"What are we doing here?," Eddward asked once Kevin pulled the truck into the small parking lot near the lookout point.

"Just wanted to take a walk," Kevin shrugged.

Eddward took a glance at the redhead and saw _a need_ in his eyes. He didn't quite know what it was, but if he could help Kevin fulfill it, he would.

And he did.

They took a bit of a hike into the hills and then up the trail to the lookout point that let them look out over their entire metro area and as far as the capital, Charleston.

"I wish I had my binoculars," Eddward sighed as he looked out over their hometown _and then some._

Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled out a small set of binoculars he got when he was in middle school. He had gotten them to spy on the Ed's when they were kids. He handed them to Edd and said, "Tell me what you see."

Edd grinned as he snatched the eye enhancers away.

"I wonder..."

Kevin looked at him and watching his face light up as he looked out over their viewpoint and adjusted the binoculars to get a clearer picture of things was quite possibly the cutest thing Kevin had ever seen.

"There it is!"

"There _what_ is?"

 _"There_ ," Eddward said as he handed the binoculars to Kevin and guided the redhead to the spot he was standing in.

Once Kevin put the binoculars to his eyes, Eddward put his hands on his cheeks and guided his face to look in the direction he had been looking in. The only thing Kevin saw was what looked like three radio towers. And a technician happened to be tethered to one of them.

"Oookay," Kevin drawled. And then he shrugged as he turned to an exasperated Eddward. "I don't get it."

"Those towers are helping to wire the area, Kevin. Once those are up, more will come. We'll _all_ be wired to super high speed internet soon. The competition will be _fierce,"_ Eddward said firmly, his icy blue eyes ablaze with _ambition and oh, so many dreams_ as he looked in the direction of the capital.

"So you gonna get in on that?," Kevin asked as he tucked the binoculars back into the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"I hope so," the raven said softly, the fire in his eyes fading, but the sparks were still there.

 _"You will,"_ Kevin said as he came to stand behind him and rested his chin on shoulder.

"Your confidence in my abilities is _enthralling_ , Kevin," Eddward sassed as he turned in the other teen's arms. But as he wrapped his arms around around the taller's shoulders, he whispered, "Thank you for that."

"Don't go thanking me, yet," Kevin grinned as he kissed his ear.

When Eddward pulled back to look at him curiously, he fished a small, black USB drive from his jacket pocket and handed it to the very confused swimmer.

"What's this?," Eddward asked.

"I found a few PDF files of those computer programming books you were talking about in class the other day. Figured you'd need them someday or something," the redhead shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Eddward _stared_ at him, completely dumbfounded, but oh, so _enthralled._

Not caring that they were precariously close to the edge of the cliff, Eddward grabbed Kevin's jacket collar and pulled his strong body against his own, but Kevin still had a few of his wit's still left about him and held onto the tall, leggy swimmer who was practically climbing him like a tree and kissing the life out of him.

When they came up for air, Kevin grinned and said, "I should put books on flash drives for you more often."

Smoldering blue eyes met his own playful green and Eddward flashed him a smirk that _did things_ to him.

 _"Yes, you should."_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edd," Kevin said as he give him a gentle smooch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kevin."

And their fire _grew_.


	39. Springtime Infatuations

"Hey."

Eddward turned to his left to see Kevin leaning on the locker next to his own.

"Hey, yourself. You ready for this weekend?"

"I guess," the redhead shrugged. "You coming?"

"Just Marie and I. Ed and May are working, Rolf is harvesting and I think Nazz is in Florida to look at that nursing school."

"What about Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah?," Kevin pouted.

Eddward took a moment to think and said, "I think Jimmy and Sarah are going to Pear City for a _date_ or something and Jonny's going to that Ted Talk in Cherry Pines that psychologist is giving."

"Booooo."

"Look, I get that it's a big tournament, but we've all got shit to do."

 _"You_ don't," Kevin snickered.

Eddward gave him a blushing side eye. Kevin just booped his nose.

"I'll see you Saturday, Baby Boy," he said as gave his hand a squeeze and walked away.

* * *

The only reason Kevin knew Eddward and Marie made it to the sold out district baseball tournament was because Nazz let Marie borrow the team hoodie Kevin gave her. When he surveyed the crowd for anyone who came to see him who weren't Bridget or his parents, that hoodie stood out as no one else was wearing one. And it's wearer was feeding Eddward nachos. Kevin didn't know whether to be more jealous of Marie or the chips.

But the next batter threw him for a loop.

"Batting now for Lemon Brook, third baseman, Trevor Williams!"

When the blond stepped up to the plate, the Lemon Brook crowd ROARED, with Ang and Miles _jumping up and down_. Kevin rolled his eyes, and then nodded as he took in his catcher's signals before getting in place to throw the ball.

His favorite thing to do was intimidate his competition. And he was all ready to stare Trevor down, but looking into his blue eyes made him throw a wild pitch past the blond's head.

Trevor ducked and then stood up and winked at him. Kevin's jaw hit his chest.

Lemon Brook's best third basemen in a decade, decided to do more than just slick his cheekbones with the black reflective paint that kept the sun out of his eyes. The boy was sporting a _mean_ blue and grey smokey eye that was reflective of Lemon Brook's colors. And holy hell was it _beautiful._

 _"SERIOUSLY?!,"_ Kevin screamed as he threw his hands in the air.

Eddward set up a bit straighter and looked as his friend with concern. Even Marie stopped gabbing about Bridget and Marcie having a bitch off about Kevin in their shared honors English class to see what had the redheaded pitcher so upset. But from their vantage point, they saw nothing but Trevor's back. When the cameras set around the field did a split screen view of the batter and pitcher on the Jumbotron, _everyone_ was floored. The batter with the pretty eyes was staring down a green eyed, flustered pitcher.

 _"Daaaaamn,"_ Marie breathed. "I need to know who does his makeup."

"He does it himself."

Eddward and Marie turned to see Angela, Kev, and Double D sitting two rows back with Margie and Miles. Angie was _beaming_ with pride.

"Can he hook me up with a lesson?," Marie asked seriously.

Kev took out his phone and tapped at it as he said, "He's _booked_ through spring break, but we _might_ have some openings for prom."

"Put me down for one!," Marie grinned.

"You've got it," Kev said as he got Marie's info from Eddward.

Kevin, on the other hand, was looking at a full count with runners on first and third. And big blue eyes _smirking_ at him. He _had_ to strike him out to give Peach Creek a chance at breaking the tied score and _win_. He'd been beating Lemon Brook in this tournament his entire high school career thus far and wasn't about to give it up, Trevor's pretty eyes be damned.

He rolled his neck and shook off every signal his catcher gave him before the stout senior stood up and and walked up to the pitcher's mound with their team and pitching coaches right on his tail.

"What gives, Barr?," Adam hissed at him.

"Look, he's reading _everything_ I throw at him. We need to try the floater."

"Are you sure?," Coach Mathews, the pitching coach asked. "I know you like to do it for fun..."

"We gotta do it," Kevin said firmly. "It's about the only thing I think he won't see coming."

"Let's do it then," head coach, Coach Jones said. "You had better hope this works, Kevin. There's at least three scouts here now that _I know of_."

"Thanks, Coach," Kevin snarked. "No pressure."

"You've got this, son," Coach Mathews said as he gripped his shoulder before heading back to the dug out.

Kevin rolled his neck and shoulders as Adam got back into position and Eddward's stomach knotted up. He knew the redhead was _tense_ , and it made him anxious to not be able to _do_ anything about it.

 _At least not in the moment..._

"C'mon, Kev! Strike him out!," Marie screamed.

"Do you want that appointment or not?," Edd sassed at her.

She turned and gave him a _once over._

"I'll see _you_ in a couple weeks, _lover boy._ But first, I'm gonna watch Big Red take down your little friend."

Eddward bit back a snicker but gave the girl a kiss on the cheek that Kevin saw right before the ball left his hands and he slightly cursed his _very distracting_ infatuation with Marie's _boyfriend._

But the wind blew _just so_ and Trevor swung at the lightly pitched ball and _missed by a mile._

Peach Creek's side roared at a second chance, Ang pitched a fit, and Marie gave Edd that _wicked Kanker grin_. The smol Double D shuddered and ducked under Kev's protective arm. Eddward just gave the smol redhead an approving nod that Kev returned with a smug grin.

 _"At least ONE OF US is getting it right,"_ Eddward thought as Marie bounced in her seat excitedly as _Kevin_ came up to bat.

Peach Creek won the tournament three games to one.

And Marie was the most well made up girl at prom.


	40. Those Things That Only Adults Do

**Author's Note: For Sybrann.**

 _ **Forty chapters later...Heh. Heh. Heh.**_

 _"Hey, Baby Boy."_

"Hey, Daddy."

Kevin scoffing in his ear made Eddward grin like a kid in a candy store. Something so small delighted them both but Eddward knew they had to play it cool.

 _"What are you doing this weekend?"_

"Headed to California for the next two weeks actually."

 _"Aww, man!"_

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but I _have_ to do this."

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

"Don't be like that. Please."

Eddward heard him sigh and he could fill his eye roll through the phone.

 _"It's just so weird, man..."_

"What is?"

 _"Everybody's supposedly getting ready to leave, but you're already leaving, you know what I mean?"_

"I understand what you mean, Kevin. But this is all apart of growing up."

 _"Oh, no. Not you, too!"_

"What are you talking about?!," Eddward asked exasperatedly as he stared at his phone.

 _"You just sound like mom is all."_

"You should listen to her," Eddward deadpanned.

 _"I'm about to hang up on you."_

"No, you're not," Eddward grinned.

 _"Yeah, yeah. You busy tonight?"_

"Just packing."

 _"Already?! It's TUESDAY!"_

"I'm going for _two weeks,_ Kevin. I need to be prepared."

 _"I guess,"_ Kevin pouted. _"Why isn't Marie helping you?"_

"Because she needs to pack herself."

 _"...Wait. She's coming with you?!"_

And Eddward's heart squeezed _painfully_ in his chest.

"Yes. Yes, she is," he said quietly.

 _"Oh."_

He sat down on his bed and looked at the suitcases and duffle bags and just wanted to run away from _everything_ and into Kevin's arms.

"Kev-"

"Is she studying out there, too?," Kevin asked as he cut him off.

"That's the plan."

 _"God, you two are cheesy as fuck."_

"And I'm hanging up the phone now," Eddward growled as Kevin laughed at him.

He did hang up, but Kevin was on his doorstep five minutes later with spare toiletries and a box of sandwich bags.

 _"Really,_ Kevin?," Eddward asked with an eye roll as he opened the door and saw what the redhead had in his hands.

"At least _I'm_ helping!," said redhead protested as he kicked off his shoes and took the stairs two at a time.

Eddward had to admit that having Kevin's help made the chore go by faster and they managed to squeeze in a couple of movies and kisses before _Kevin_ had to call it a night because he had a baseball clinic the next day.

* * *

It was at Kevin's Fourth of July BBQ, that Nazz found out that she got accepted into Bethune-Cookman, an HBCU in Daytona Beach.

"Why there?," Kevin asked.

"They've got a good nursing program and I've got family there. I can't wait to tell Mrs Jones!," she grinned.

Eddward cocked his head at the _almost_ long forgotten name of the neighborhood's resident babysitter.

"Wasn't she...?"

"Yeah," Nazz nodded. "She was more my _nanny_ than my babysitter, though. I used to spend so much time with her some of her sorority sisters and church members thought she was my foster mom or something."

"Didn't she go to that school?," he asked as he looked her acceptance letter over.

"No, she want to Fayetteville State. But she's gonna get a kick out of this."

"Why?," Johnny asked.

"Our dear Nazz here is a white girl going to a historically black university. The majority as a minority. It is quite the paradox," Eddward said with a fond smile at the blushing Nazz. "She will be proud of you, that's for sure."

He knew that the now elderly black woman was the biggest influence in Nazz's plans to go into babysitting and then nursing. Lucy Jones practically raised the girl and to do her proud was a goal that Nazz was going to accomplish _no matter what._

Eddward's kind words were a boon to the nervous blond, especially considering her friends confused and concerned _stares._

"Just be careful," Kevin said as he flipped the burgers on the grill. "That's all I ask."

"You got it, dude!"

Johnny decided to head to the city to study psychology as it pertains to those with severe depression, PTSD, bipolar disorder, and even schizophrenia. Pear City College had a great program where you could live and work on campus as the local hospital's mental health ward annex wasn't too far from campus and patients regularly came on campus for treatment in the psychology and sociology department.

Rolf had planned on going back to the Old Country to see his family and celebrate graduating high school, but after escorting Angela to the debutante ball her mother's sorority had each year, he decided against it as he didn't want to have to explain that he only did it as a favor to her and her family, because _apparently_ it wasn't a good look if her _best friend and boyfriend_ did it, no matter how **prejudice** _excluding_ him was, not that he was dating the girl. A few of his cousin's had decided to come visit instead and seeing his family celebrate their traditions as a group confused and delighted the cul-de-sac just like they did the last time they came to visit when they were in middle school.

May had decided to go into library science, and had gotten into San Jose State early, which prompted Marie to look at California more closely for school. Eddward couldn't resist following her. Stanford was their best bet as for as being _the best of the best_ for what they both wanted, but because it is a _private_ school, Eddward knew they had their work cut out for themselves to get in.

 _But he didn't mention this to Kevin. He just couldn't._

Ed was looking at taking a few business classes at the community college and working at the local comic book store. Rolf had the same idea, except he was going to be using what he learned in his classes to take his farm to market. He had been selling his vegetables to Lil Mama's since sophomore year and Randy was always giving him advice how how to expand his business. He didn't think it'd hurt to try to expand his farm beyond his backyard.

Kevin's plans were still a toss up, but scouting had been good to him, so Eddward wasn't too worried about his future.

 _Just_ _their future..._

* * *

It was the week before his birthday that Eddward and Marie found out that they got into Stanford. Eddward had gotten a full ride scholarship to swim at the prestigious school, but Marie was looking at _thousands_ of dollars in near crippling student loan debt. Her being an art major made her post baccalaureate prospects even more dim. After talking it over with Sophia, he decided to take his college fund and inheritance from his mother's parents and gift them to the girl so she could afford to go to school. But he wouldn't tell her til graduation. Plus, the legal wrangling he had to do to pull it off would take him damn near graduation to compete. But it was a solid plan and for the next few months he would comfort her with these words: _Don't worry, Baby. I've got a plan._

But for his birthday, Sophia made a plan for _all_ of his friends.

She got them all tickets for a weekend on _The Viewing Train_. The old school Union Pacific train would be brought out every fall and take passengers willing to pay the fees out of the Peach Creek area and into the Appalachians to _look at the leaves_. Three days and two nights on board a train brought back into its former glory doing what it used to do in its heyday. The sleeper cars were cramped, but the view and the food in the formal dining car made it worth it.

The first night aboard the train, they stayed up til dawn and watched the sun rise and had breakfast before taking a _long_ nap. Eddward and Marie ended up cuddled up in the common area of the suit she was sharing with her sister, Nazz, Sarah and _Sophia_. But that night, Eddward had to head back to _the boy's suite_. They played a couple of card games Rolf learned from his Nana as a child, talked shit, pigged out on junk food and had general _boy_ revelry.

But when Eddward felt ready to crash, he found that he would have to bunk down with Kevin. Which he was more than ok with, until he realized that the room the redhead had gotten had ONE bed.

"Whoa!," Eddward said in shock once he stepped into the room.

Kevin thought he was a bit rattled at the train jerking around, but when he saw the way he was looking at the bed, he just kissed his cheek and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Eddward sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. They had been tap dancing on the edge of _something_ for nearly two years now and he was never sure how far he was willing to take _this_. But Kevin's voice, kisses, and _touch_ would make him _putty_ and he was sure the fire they had been playing in would burn him, but he didn't care.

To be able to sleep in his arms, in a _bed_ no less, was something he looked forward to every chance he could get it. And _tonight,_ he resolved himself to _take it._

When Kevin got out of shower, Eddward was leaning on the wall opposite the door, toiletries in hand.

"I'm gonna grab some hot cocoa from the dining car. Want anything?," he asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Tea, please."

"Sure thing, Baby Boy," he whispered as he kissed his forehead and headed out of the suite.

Eddward was in bed with a book when Kevin got back and something about seeing him sit there, his crystalline blue eyes devouring the information on the pages in his hands, made Kevin want to keep _this view_ for eternity.

"What'cha reading?," Kevin asked as he set the tea down on the tiny table that they both assumed was supposed to be a nightstand, considering that it was right next to the bed.

 _"The Art of War."_

"Jesus fricking Christ, Edd. Who you going to war with?," Kevin asked as he walked to the other side of the bed, set his cup down on his tiny table night stand, grabbed the graphic novel he'd been reading for the past week and crawled inside.

Eddward turned to him and _grinned._

 _"Myself."_

Kevin just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You are such a _dork,_ dude. Why are you going to war with _yourself?"_

"To be a better man, Kevin. To be a better _man."_

Kevin stuck his tongue out at him before opening his _comic book_ and Eddward snickered before turning back to his own literature to learn how to be _the better man._

* * *

An hour later, their warm drinks were gone and they hand taken to leaning on each other as they thumb through the pages. Kevin found a good stopping point and was going to tell Eddward goodnight when he saw the other teen was already asleep on his shoulder. He gently took his book from his hands and slipped the bookmark between the pages before setting it on top of his own. He hit the light switch with one hand and maneuvered Eddward as best he could with the other, but the smart swimmer shot up wide eyed and very confused.

"Chill, D. I was trying to help you lay down," Kevin said as he held up his hands defensively because it looked like Eddward was going to punch him.

"Oh...right...ok. I'm ok," the raven said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're ok,"Kevin repeated.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Eddward said as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "You just scared me is all."

"It's ok. I swear I didn't mean to. How about you get back to sleep?"

"Sleep...right...ok. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Night, Baby Boy," Kevin grinned as he pulled Eddward into a cuddle.

But as was their habit when they cuddled, a few small kisses were shared.

And maybe it was the bed, maybe it was the way Eddward's _blue_ eyes looked in the moonlight peeking into the train, but Kevin couldn't help himself and he just had to _kiss_ him. He didn't want to share. He wanted... _Eddward._

He wanted every piece of the leggy swimmer to himself. His luscious lips, his smart ass mouth, and brilliant mind. To hold his hand, hug his body against his own, follow those long ass legs of his to wherever the hell it was he was going. And then wrap those legs around his waist and _keep him with him_.

But he couldn't and he _knew it_.

So, for now, he pulls him close and kisses the life out him. Strong, slim arms grasp his shoulders, a strong hand is in his hair and Kevin's about to take flight. A long leg slides up against his own and when Kevin slides the hand he had in Eddward's hair down his body and wraps that leg around his waist before grabbing his hip, Eddward sits up and starts tugging Kevin's shirt off. Gaped teeth sink into his shoulder on a whine when Kevin's hand moves to from his hip to his ass. Kevin growls in _delight_ and just grabs his ass tighter.

"Oh, God. _Kevin."_

Eddward's shirt is gone and Kevin licks and kisses over every mark _Marie_ had left on the boy before laying his own mark on top of them. Eddward was stuttering out quiet protests as Kevin inched lower, and he _almost_ yelled at him to _stop_ once his hands got onto the hem of his sweatpants, but his cock in the redhead's mouth shut him up.

Or maybe it was the fact that his fist was in his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head and his hips rolled into Kevin's face.

Every time the engineer would blow the train's whistle, Eddward would let out the moans Kevin just _insisted_ in creating in him. He whined like a child when Kevin pulled off of him just as he was about to come, but the seriousness in the redhead's eyes that he could see glinting in the moonlight stunned him into silence.

"Edd... _Eddward_... _I..."_

Kevin knew they needed to have a _conversation,_ he just didn't know how to go about it because he hasn't _cared_ about anyone like _this ever_. And he hasn't felt _these emotions in a year._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Are you SURE?"_

Eddward nodded, the desperation that was in his eyes a moment ago had fled and was replaced with something akin to...Kevin didn't want to acknowledge _it_ directly, but he knew that the same look was in his own green eyes.

"Have you _ever?"_

Eddward quickly and shyly shook his head _no._

"Ok. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Ok, Daddy."

Kevin quickly kissed him reassuringly and _groaned_ as he got off the bed because he was hard as a rock and _needed_ relief and _soon_ , but he wasn't going to rush this. Eddward deserved this to be done _right_. He grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out a condom and the small bottle of lube he kept tucked away in the inside pocket. He turned his eyes back to the bed, and _fell completely_ for his _friend_.

Eddward was gazing at him with wide blue eyes and breathing heavily. But the emotions tumbling out of those _baby blues_ matched his own and Kevin decided then and there that Eddward would _never_ have to go to war with _himself_ as long as Kevin was there.

 _And Kevin would always be there._

Kevin stalked silently back to the bed and Eddward immediately pulled him into his arms, his _kisses_ nearly becoming Kevin's undoing.

"Ok, Edd. I need you to _relax,"_ Kevin whispered against his neck, his strong hand on Eddward's back, holding him still as he eased a slicked up finger inside.

Eddward _screamed_ in pain as tears ran down his face and the train's whistle sounded again. Kevin jumped from the scream, which made his finger sink in further and Eddward was pulling his hair, but the redhead stayed himself and a couple of minutes later Eddward was groaning impatiently as his hips rolled in Kevin's hand.

"It's ok, Baby Boy. Daddy's got you," he whispered in his ear and then kissing the sensitive spot right behind it as he added another finger.

For Eddward, the whole situation went from _feeling good_ to a sick, twisted sense of _pleasure and pain_. He didn't know if he was coming or going, but he knew he was staying right where he was and seeing this thing through to wherever it went for how long it needed to go.

 _For forever..._

By the time he got the third finger inside of him, Eddward was in his lap, face in the crook of his neck and _groaning_ his name.

 _"Please,_ Kevin. Just get on with it, man."

Eddward was on _edge_ and just needed to go over already.

"Heh, you can't rush a good thing, Edd," Kevin grinned and purposely brushed his fingers past the swimmer's prostate.

Eddward's head fell back on a silent scream and _happy tears_ fell out of his eyes that Kevin kissed away, ignoring the pain in his now _bruised_ fingers.

Despite Eddward's insistence otherwise, Kevin stretched him a few more minutes for both their sakes. Heavy makeouts are _nothing_ like _the real thing._ Kevin wriggled out of his shorts as best he could considering the grip Eddward had on him and wrapped himself up.

"C'mere," the redhead said roughly as he pulled Eddward close again and steadied his ass above his cock with both hands. "Keep your eyes on me. I promise I won't hurt you. But ya gotta _relax_ and _look at me."_

Eddward nodded before giving into the _pain and ecstasy_ of being _torn apart_ and _filled to the brim._

Once Kevin was fully inside, they both were shaking for their own reasons. Eddward never felt more like he wanted to die before in his life. He also never felt more _alive_. But for Kevin, to have his _Baby Boy_ to _himself_ like _this_ was a dream come true.

 _Blazing blue met fiery green and a wildfire took flight_.

Eddward smashed their lips together as he whispered, _"Please, Kevin._ I _need_ you."

Kevin cupped a soft, slim jaw in one hand grasped a hip with the other as he kissed him back. With hands _skilled_ in _guidance,_ Kevin took charge and softly, gently, _and with so much passion,_ took Eddward for the ride of their young lives.

As the train rolled home, Kevin and Eddward rolled around the bed, each bump and curve taken as hard or as soft as Kevin was taking Eddward at that moment. The curve of Eddward's hips were as smooth as the high mountain paths the train was on. The train's whistle was a mere mockingbird to the cries from his soul to the redhead in his arms.

As gravity plummeted the train into a valley, Kevin plowed into Eddward. A climb up a steep, treacherous hill had Eddward _riding his daddy,_ and _begging_ Kevin for _more._ As the train slowed to a crawl through sleepy mountain towns, slow hip rolls, passionate kisses, hands holding onto thick locks, strong backs and the best asses they'd _ever_ come to know, brought them both to the edge of the abyss.

 _Time to fall in love..._

 _"Please."_

 _"Anything for my Baby Boy."_

As the train's wheels _screeched_ and the whistle _blew_ , Eddward _screamed_ as his mind, heart and soul _fell_ into the abyss that was a love just for them alone. His orgasm, brought out by Kevin's capable hands, shook them both _and the bed._

But Kevin...

 _Oh, Kevin..._

The redhead had Eddward in a firm grip in his arms, every roll of the aftershocks in Eddward's hips making him fall harder and harder for _the man_ in his lap. _Never_ had he felt like this. It wasn't just the orgasm, it was _Eddward_. How one person could make him feel like _this_ was beyond him, but he was gonna take it and keep it for _forever._

 _"Oh, Edd."_

It had been a _year_ since he uttered _that name_ the way he did, but _this time_ , when the owner of said name gently kissed him, he knew that no matter what, in his heart and soul, that Eddward wouldn't let him go.

 _Ever._

Eddward dropped his weary head into Kevin's shoulder and the redhead ran his hand through Eddward's sweat slicked hair.

"You alright, Baby Boy?"

"Mhm."

Looking down at the serene look on his face, he locked the whole experience into his memory banks, only to be spoken of and shared by the man in his arms.

But when Eddward looked up at him, he swallowed his trepidation that this all was _so wrong_ because something in his heart and soul told him that _this_ was not only _right_ , but that _loving Kevin_ would _the best thing_ that he ever did.

 _And it would_...

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke up _alone_. It annoyed him, but he knew that since they were on a _still moving_ _train_ , that his _Baby Boy_ couldn't have gotten far. He also knew that Eddward would be _hurting_ and wouldn't be able to get around like he was used. After a quick shower, he grabbed a bottle of Advil out of his bag and headed to the dining car.

He spotted _them_ sitting in a booth by the window. Marie was having a coughing fit as a man with an unlit stubby in his hands walked past her, but she also seemed to be hunched over in pain.

Kevin slid into the booth across from Eddward and cocked his head at Marie.

"Cramps," Eddward told him with a sympathetic look for his girlfriend.

"Got just the thing," Kevin grinned as he slid the bottle of Advil to her.

"Thanks, Carrot Top," she muttered as she dumped a couple of pills in her hand, and grabbed her orange juice, missing Eddward snatching the bottle off the table for himself. "What did _you_ need it for?"

"I get sore sleeping in new places," Kevin shrugged. "I usually go for a run, _but..."_

Eddward and Marie nodding understandingly. When Kevin nudged his foot, Eddward looked at him anxiously until he tapped his knee and the swimmer quickly took him up on the opportunity to stretch his legs into Kevin's lap.

"Thank you," Eddward said as he slid the Advil back to Kevin.

Kevin just _smirked_ at him.

"No prob, _my man_. No problem at all"

* * *

On Monday, Eddward found a tiny toy train in his locker. A mere child's toy. Something that a _baby_ would play with.

 _He never felt more loved._

As he slipped the toy into his messenger bag, Ed swooped him up in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Double D!"

"Thank you, Ed," he snickered with an eye roll as his tall friend dropped him to the ground and ran off as the warning bell rang with promises to give him his gift at lunch.

He shook his head as he watched Ed run off, but then a large, freckled hand came into view. He grasped it and was pulled into a warm hug.

"Happy birthday, Baby Boy."

"Thank you, Daddy."


	41. Edducated

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

Eddward walked into the empty locker room and heard none other than Kevin Barr pitching a _fit._

 _"Barr?"_

Kevin looked up to see Eddward leaning on the locker opposite the one he was currently _destroying_. The QB gave the swimmer a once over. He was fresh out of the pool, still dripping wet and in his jammers, a towel on his head. And a _scowl_ on his face.

But neither could deny that Kevin was _pissed._

Eddward pursed his lips into a thoughtful pout, and held up a finger as he walked down to his own locker, opened it and pulled out his gym bag. As he dug out a clean towel, his toiletries and a change of clothes, he unzipped the inside pocket of the bag and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Reds.

"Looking for these?," he teased as he tossed the cigarettes to Kevin.

The look of sheer relief on Kevin's face was quickly replaced with confusion as he caught the _new_ pack of his favorite nicotine fix.

"You smoked your last one after lunch, remember?," Eddward said.

Kevin smirked because the only reason Eddward knew that was because they were making out by the dumpsters after lunch and blowing off study hall.

"But how...?," Kevin asked curiously because there was no way Eddward would have been able to leave campus without Sophia calling in for him first.

Eddward rolled his eyes as he peeled off his jammers and threw them into his laundry bag before wrapping the towel that was on his head around his waist and gathered his change of clothes and toiletries into his clean towel as he spoke.

"You were down to three when you came over last night. I went to the gas station before school to get you a new pack in the hopes of avoiding _this,"_ he said as he gestured at Kevin's destroyed locker as he walked by. "I guess I was too late."

The redhead stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Naw, I can still clean this up and the janitor won't know. Thanks," he said as he gently smooched him.

"You're welcome," Eddward said slightly moaning into the kiss that drove him _nuts._ "Now let me go so that I may go delouse myself."

"You didn't say that last night," Kevin smirked as he pulled away.

"No, I said to get off of me as I pushed your smart ass on to the floor," Eddward sassed as he walked way.

"You like my smart ass!"

Kevin only got a growl in response. He couldn't wait to hear it in his ear again.

* * *

Midterms were over. This weekend was going to be a long one as it was the Thanksgiving holiday. Nazz's _No Leftovers_ party was Friday, Kevin and Eddward already had plans to go to the mall on Saturday, but Eddward and Marie had a dinner date on Saturday night. And then they would volunteer at Lil Mama's on Sunday, though, neither knew the other's shift as they just came after they got up for the day and left after Rachel told them to go home.

Last night was going to be their last chance to get together before _life_ tore them apart. Netflix and so much _chill_. Kevin hadn't _planned_ on things going as far as they did, but when Eddward shoved the redhead's hands down his pants, Kevin didn't stop touching him until Eddward _screamed_ his name. And about ten seconds after he did that, he shoved the redhead off of him and grabbed Kevin's shirt to clean his stomach off. But he said the hand job was _fucking amazing,_ so Kevin wasn't mad about being shoved in the floor.

What he was mad about, if he could even call himself mad, was that they hadn't had sex since Eddward's birthday. But they did put each other's hands down their respective pants and mouths on each other's cocks. So _stuff_ was still happening, albeit a bit _backwards_. Their first time opened up doors that had previously been closed, but Kevin only wanted to open the first door again. And keep it open.

Looking at the pack of cigarettes in his hands, he debated whether he should go smoke or join Eddward in the shower. Hearing the ringtone Eddward set for Marie blare through Eddward's messenger bag in his locker, he made up his mind.

If his all sports camp taught him _anything,_ it was to be _prepared for anything_. He dug a fresh change of clothes, his toiletries, a towel, and the lube and condoms he always kept in the inside pocket of his bag and then he said a quick prayer that Eddward wouldn't freak out on him.

* * *

 _*Knock, Knock*_

Eddward gave a small jump at the knock at the shower door, but then remembered only he and Kevin were in the locker room.

"What do you want, Barr?," he asked tiredly.

"Barr, huh?"

"C'mon in, Daddy."

It had been _weeks_ and a piece of Eddward was feeling guilty for not giving Kevin the go ahead to _take_ _him_ again, but after whatever got him his orgasm through his gentle and sometimes not so gentle touches and his glorious mouth, he just wanted to clean up, cuddle and _sleep_. If they were going to have sex, then that had better be the focus because _foreplay_ was enough for him.

As soon as Kevin was in the shower stall, a piece of Eddward felt _cornered_ but he was ready to _fight._ Except his _predator_ wasn't his enemy. Who knew that being stuck in such a small space with his _lover_ would bring out his _primal_ side?

They circled each other as Kevin set his things down, but then the redhead _pinned_ him against the cold wall, right under the spray, before kissing him senseless.

 _"My Baby Boy,"_ Kevin whispered in his ear before nibbling his earlobe and smirking at his whine. "How was practice?," he asked as he pulled back and grabbed the raven's shampoo.

"I think we're ready, but the relay needs a bit more work," Eddward replied as he leaned his forehead into Kevin's chest. He _loved it_ when Kevin played in his hair, plus, he got a shoulder massage out of the deal. A definite _win-win._

"When is the meet again?"

"First weekend in December."

"And if you win?"

"$50K to any school of my choosing."

Kevin gave a low whistle as he helped him rinse the suds out of his hair before repeating the whole process.

"State, huh?"

"You went, why can't I?"

"You can go wherever you want, Edd," he said as he gently scrubbed around Eddward's scar. "But you seem pretty chill about this considering everyone else is freaking out."

 _"Someone_ has to be cool."

"You're allowed to have a moment, Edd," he said as he shoved him under the spray and giggled at his sputtering.

Pensive blue eyes met his own and his kissed his forehead.

"I'll be there, don't worry."

Eddward sighed in relief at his words and the way his hands felt running the thick conditioner in his hair.

Then he heard Kevin's snicker-snort.

"No wonder you smell so good," he said as he handed him a shower puff sudsed up with Eddward's favorite bodywash. It was a simple bodywash that said it was smelled like _rain showers_. Kevin had _never_ smelled a rain shower like the one Eddward was lathered in, but if he could catch it in a bottle, he would. But having it on Eddward was a _great_ compromise.

"I'm a regular bouquet of flowers," the raven retorted.

Kevin stuck his face in the back of his neck and _sniffed._

"I'll say."

"I _will_ kick you out of here."

 _"But I need you,"_ Kevin whined.

Eddward turned and _looked_ at him. Kevin shuddered under his feral gaze and had never wanted someone to _take him_ more.

"Ok, _Daddy._ S _how me,"_ he growled as he pinned Kevin's face against the wall and spread his legs with his foot. "Show me how much _you. need. me."_

Kevin grabbed his arms pulled him close. A soft whine left Eddward's lips as Kevin _slowly_ ran Eddward's hands down his solid chest. His abdominal muscles _twitched_ under light touches and they both gasped when those hands reached his groin. After their first time, he understood why Kevin had a revolving door of girls after him. The boy was _gifted._ And it was gift that Eddward didn't mind receiving.

 _But today it was his turn._

Burying his face between Kevin's shoulder blades, he ran his hands back up his body and then down, over and over again, feeling every inch of him. The gentle kisses on his knuckles, the large hands wrapped in his own, holding his hands in place where Kevin _needed_ his touch the most.

"C'mon, Baby Boy. _Please,"_ Kevin whispered.

Eddward stepped back a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to fulfill Kevin's _need_ for him, and then smirked that Kevin already came prepared. Grabbing the small packet of _waterproof_ lube Kevin had next to his own body wash, he ripped it open with his teeth and coated three fingers like he'd seen Kevin, doctors and nurses in sex ed videos, and his favorite porn stars do. Taking a breath to calm his rattling nerves, he stepped back towards Kevin, placed a hand on his stomach and kissed the back of his neck as he eased his middle finger inside.

 _"Just breathe, Kevin,"_ he whispered as he mimicked what was done to him on his birthday.

Kevin's strained moan made his heart squeeze empathetically, but when his first knuckle slipped past the tight ring of muscles that surrounded them, the redhead relaxed as he pulled Eddward closer and the raven damn near soared.

"You ok, Daddy?," he asked softly as his finger stretched the muscles around it.

"Yeah," was Kevin's _breathless_ answer.

But when he added the second finger, the redhead nearly hit the deck because the first had brushed past his prostate. And _that moan_ _shook_ Eddward to his _core._

"Just hold on for me, Kevin. _Please."_

The redhead could only nod.

They both _groaned_ as Eddward went through his ministrations, the redhead giving into the twisted ecstasy of pleasure and pain, and Eddward in trying to make sure that Kevin was ok and that he stayed grounded himself. The redhead's ass was _tight_ and the heat was _searing_. The hold Kevin had on his arm as he ran his hand up and down his body to calm and soothe him was endearing, the kisses he laid across his neck and shoulders, _loving._ And when Eddward felt he was _relaxed_ enough, and he took his hand away, Kevin _whined_ _._

 _"Patience, mon citrouille."_

It was the first time he had spoken his usual pet name for him in _French_ and it _turned. Kevin. ON._

"Oh, God. _Edd."_

Eddward grinned wickedly as he grabbed Kevin's hips and then pressed a palm into the center of his back, forcing him to arch his back and pop his ass out.

 _Position_ _assumed,_ he grabbed his hips to keep the redhead steady and said, "Relax, _Daddy._ Let your _Baby Boy_ take care of you," as he eased himself inside.

Kevin was _tight_. Eddward hadn't felt anything this tight, not even his fleshlight _, and he never would_. _Only with Kevin_. But the redhead didn't seem to be in much pain. For every press of Eddward's cock to his ass, Kevin would rock his hips back and take more of him in. But still, Eddward went _slow,_ pressing kisses down his spine, kneading each butt cheek like dough, til he was fully inside.

 _"God, Kevin,"_ Eddward breathed after a few moments of just _holding_ himself inside Kevin.

The urge to _thrust, to feel, to take,_ was _overwhelming_ but he knew that with _this_ particular sex act, _one did not move without the other partner's say so,_ lest damn near irreparable physical and psychological damage take place and he was _not_ having that. If Kevin trusted him enough to do _this,_ he was going to do whatever it took to _keep_ that trust.

 _Forever._

 _"Move."_

Eddward snapped his hips out and then back in on a whined out moan and Kevin reached back and grabbed his hands off his hips and pulled him close.

 _"Please."_

"You've got it, Daddy," he groaned as he held on to Kevin and slowly rocked his hips in a slow pattern that set them both on fire, even as the shower water had _cooled_.

Kevin reached up and put the hot water on blast and the heat just fueled their inferno.

 _In and out_.

 _A kiss to a freckled shoulder, a bite to the other._

 _Being held close._

 _A moan._

 _"Ooooh, Daddy."_

 _A matching thrusts._

 _Caressing hands._

Kevin turned his head to look at him, green eyes filled with want and something that looked _a lot_ like _love._

 _"Eddward, please."_

Eddward leaned in to kiss him as he wrapped his hand around Kevin's _straining_ erection. The redhead _screamed_ into his mouth as he came, his ass squeezing Eddward's cock like a vice, but the swimmer's hips _kept moving_ as his orgasm burst from his core.

 _"Fucking, eh!,"_ Eddward groaned against his lips as he pulled Kevin close and the redhead rode _them_ out.

A few moments later, Kevin braced his hands on the wall and arched his back, the position holding him up as Eddward gently pulled out. When Eddward tossed the used condom in the trashcan in the far corner of the shower stall, Kevin stood up straight and leaned against the wall, letting the hot water run down his back. Eddward came behind him and started massaging the kinks away, only for Kevin to turn around and kiss him passionately.

"Let's get that conditioner out of your hair," he grinned as he pulled Eddward back under the water to wash what they had just done away.

* * *

"I gotta ask," Kevin said as they got dressed.

"Ask what?," Eddward asked as he laced up his shoes.

"Where'd you learn to do _that,_ because you told me that you had never done it before," Kevin said as he eyeballed him with curiosity and a bit of awe.

Eddward's moves were slow and a bit traditional, but they made him feel _so_ good, so he wasn't _complaining_ per se, just trying to figure out where his _virginal_ friend got his moves from.

"You've heard of Dusty James, haven't you?," Eddward smirked at him.

Kevin's face went _red_ at the mention of the name of one the biggest male porn stars in the industry. The tall, flaming redhead was a bit of a rock star and Kevin admired him way more than he thought he should.

"Oh. My. God."

Eddward just snickered as he put his hat on.

"Let's just say that porn is pretty educational and I've got my PhD in a few things," he said as he stood up, closed his locker and started to walk out of the locker room.

Kevin rushed to finish getting dress and then chased Eddward half way down the hall. He actually ran past him and leaned on a wall to give himself a bit of a break as Eddward sauntered towards him.

"Tell me you have your Advil," he said with concern once he reached Kevin.

Kevin nodded and patted his bag.

"Take some. _Now,"_ Eddward ordered as he pulled a small bottle of water out of his gym bag.

Kevin rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He wasn't really in any _position_ to argue. Once the medication was taken, Eddward extended his hand that Kevin readily took.

"C'mon," Eddward said as he flashed him his trademark _grin_. "Let me buy you dinner."

Kevin got the hot and sour soup with General Tso's chicken, Eddward, egg drop soup with the beef and broccoli. They split the rangoon, though.


	42. One Last Holiday

Eddward cracked a sly grin at his _date_.

"I'm just saying, though! You gotta help me, D!," Kevin practically _begged_ him.

Eddward tapped away at his phone, before locking the device, flipping it over and leveling _a look_ at the near desperate redhead before propping his legs up in his lap.

"Look, we've been dealing with this since _freshman year_ , maybe you should tell her to back off," he said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Kevin pouted as he rubbed his ankles.

"We're getting you _cake_ when we go to Lil Mama's," the swimmer grinned.

Kevin threw his head back and groaned.

"I _do not_ want to have my cake and eat it, too, if _that's_ what you're implying."

"You've got to do _something_ , Kevin," Eddward sighed.

"Wait til graduation and pray they go away?"

Eddward out right laughed, even when Kevin pinched his knee for laughing at him.

"You do realize that people come _home_ for the holidays."

"Yeah, yeah."

Eddward sighed as he looked at that handsome face that he loved so much.

"Ok, you can come by, but you're helping me."

Kevin lit up like a damn Christmas tree at this and then gave Eddward _that smirk._

"Don't I always?"

Eddward just rolled his eyes and stole Kevin's fortune cookie.

"What's it say?," Kevin asked when Eddward cracked the cookie open.

 _"'You will take a long journey.'"_

"Lame."

Eddward bit his lip as a blush hit his cheeks and he giggled as he read the fortune again.

 _"'You will take a long journey,_ ' _in bed."_

Kevin looked at him in shock and snatched the fortune from him as Eddward burst out laughing.

"Well, now I have something to look forward to," Kevin grinned as he pocketed the fortune.

Eddward just looked at him quizzically.

"Cyber Monday is your friend," the redhead shrugged.

Eddward made an effort to not deal with the Black Friday crowds. He only went out if he _absolutely had to,_ and that was usually to take Marie to and from work. Then there was Nazz's _No Leftovers_ party. If Kevin wasn't going out on _Friday_ like he had been doing, that meant two full days together. Considering Kevin's parent's work schedule, they could spend the entirety of Friday at Kevin's and then shopping all day Saturday. If that. With _Cyber Monday_ being a _thing,_ they could just spend another day _in_.

And considering that it was quite possibly their last Thanksgiving together, Eddward was going to take all the time with Kevin he could get.

"Well, we _do_ have cable internet now," he mused.

 _"I know."_

Eddward took a shuddering breath as he held his blush in his chest.

"You don't have practice Monday?"

 _"No one_ does, Edd."

His intense gaze had Eddward _shaking_.

"Ok."

 _"Ok."_

"Let's go," Eddward said as he quickly stood. "I want pie."

"After you, Dear."

Eddward just shoved him out of the restaurant.

* * *

 _Black Friday_

"Can we blow my back out tomorrow?," Eddward groaned as he settled himself in Kevin's lap.

"I-I've got a br-brand new thing of Advil yesterday," Kevin panted as he pulled him close. "Now tell me what you're thankful for."

 _"You."_

Eddward rolled his hips as the word left his lips, thankful that Marie was at work and Melissa could take her home. He was thankful for Kevin, though. Thankful for his strong arms and gentle hands. Thankful for his delicious mouth and amazing dick. His hips and _dat ass, tho_.

"That's my boy," Kevin whispered as he started to nip tiny kisses down his neck.

Eddward whined, but didn't stop moving his hips until Kevin tossed him on his back and his left leg over his shoulder. Eddward wrapped his right leg around his waist and pulled Kevin closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they started to move in tandem. A long, sweet, _loving_ tandem.

"Wh-What d-do you want f-for Christmas?," Kevin stuttered as his hips started to move erratically and Eddward's answer came out on a _loud_ moan.

 _"You."_

 _"You've got me."_

A deep kiss and three thrusts later, Eddward's screaming as Kevin groaned and collapsed on top of him. Eddward just wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"Hey, Daddy?," Eddward hummed in his ear after he caught some semblance of his breath back.

"Yeah, Baby Boy?," Kevin murmured into his neck.

"I _really_ want that geeky expansion pack for...umm...," his voice trailed off as the _afterglow_ started to settle in.

Kevin hummed thoughtfully before snapping the fingers of his clean hand over their heads as the realization of what Eddward wanted hit him.

"I got you," he grinned as he booped Eddward's nose.

And Eddward gave a small squeal.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

"YES!," Eddward yelled triumphantly as he held the _geeky_ expansion pack to a _very terrible_ card game over his head.

"God, you're such a dork," Kevin sighed with an eye roll.

"You're the one feeding that dorky side, Carrot Top," Marie smiled as she tore into the pack of cards to see how _bad_ things were going to get the next time they all played the card game together.

"Not my fault he's _so easy_...to shop for," Kevin smirked as Eddward threw the box the new wheels Jimmy got for Skateboard Plank at Kevin's head.

"Says _you,"_ Marie sighed.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Eddward said as he smiled gently at her. "Unlike _this_ asshole," he sneered at Kevin.

"You love me!"

"Prove it," Eddward smirked at him.

Thankfully, Kevin was sitting _rightnextto_ the fireplace and a breeze blew down the chimney and kicked up the fire a bit. Sure, it didn't help Kevin's blush, but it didn't hurt it, either.

"Be nice!," Nazz called to them from the dining room as she refilled her wine glass. "Rolf! I think this cask is empty," she said as she turned to their farming friend, _who_ _was passed out in the floor_. "Guys?," she asked as she batted her eyes at Kevin and Eddward.

"Where is it?," Eddward sighed.

"Back porch. Thanks, D."

"Yeah, yeah, he smiled as he followed Kevin to the back porch.

But Kevin stopped at the back door and drew him into a hug.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he pouted.

"It's ok," Eddward sighed. "I _am_ easy to shop for...when you ask what I want," he smirked.

Kevin's heart squeezed in his chest and he gave a soft whine. What he _wanted_ was Eddward.

 _"Still..."_

The guilt of hurting Marie in their affair was never as much as the guilt of what it was doing to _Kevin_. The girls that threw themselves at the redhead weren't after _him,_ they were after the _fairy tale_. And Eddward wasn't. He and Kevin were _friends_ and that's what made things _so good_. But things weren't _good_. Kevin was always at the heart of some spat between girlfriends and Eddward had _Marie_.

Who he _loved_.

 _Dearly._

But that didn't negate the _deep, loving_ feelings he had for the redhead who was squeezing him in his arms. To love two people at once, on different levels, and yet for _all the same reasons_ , made his head swim. But as a swimmer, eventually he'd have to come up for air. And as the air hit his lungs and cleared his head, he _just knew_ that he and Kevin weren't meant to truly be.

 _No matter how much they wanted to be_.

 _Maybe in a different time..._

For now, they take what they can get. And they needed to get the cask of extra wine Rolf brought over. But first, Kevin was going to kiss him. It was soft and slow and Eddward was left with shaking knees and a light head. Kevin drug him outside so they could both get their bearings and the wine. But that only led to a few more heart warming kisses and hugs in the cold. When they finally got back inside, Kevin was feeling a bit better about Eddward not snapping on him about his _easy_ quip. He couldn't stand to lose him, even if it seemed like playing on Marie made him as _easy_ as the girls who were blowing up his phone and social media pages every day.

But Eddward said things were fine.

Kevin just wondered for low long...

* * *

 _New Years Day_

Eddward groaned as he cracked an eye open before slamming his fist on his alarm clock and then fiddling with the switches to shut it off _and keep it off_.

"What time is it, Dork?"

Eddward's heart nearly stopped when he realized who's arms he was in.

 _Kevin's_

But he grinned when he realized that his ebbing exhaustion _was_ sex induced, but he didn't have an aching bone in his body.

"9 O'Clock," Eddward said as he turned to face Kevin and nuzzle his neck.

"Mhm. Wanna sleep in?"

Eddward rubbed his lower back as he yawned.

"Sure, Daddy."

They actually got up a few hours later and hit up IHOP for brunch, before heading to the movies. When they left the theater, Kevin looked like he was dragging. Eddward slipping his hand into his own perked him up a bit.

"Wanna head into the city? We can go to that coffee shop you like or something?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?," Eddward asked as he ran his hand through Kevin's wild bangs and pulled them out of his face so he could look him in the eyes.

And those green eyes smiled at him as Kevin answered his question.

"Absolutely."

Their trip around the city was hand in hand. First, they stopped at the coffee shop and talked about the movie some more before their stomachs made them seek out something more filling than their coffee and tea. They planned the rest of the day over tacos on the west side of town. While Kevin missed the place, he thought his company was better this go round.

They went to their favorite comic book store and an antique and oddities store Eddward had been to once before with Ed, May, and Marie. But they also went to Kevin's favorite sporting goods store and he bought the swimmer a new set of goggles.

 _Blue. Just like his eyes._

They had dinner at Lil Mama's. Traditional soul food with black eyed peas. And chocolate pie.

And at Eddward's door, Kevin dared a kiss goodbye.

 _And he won._

And by the look in his eyes when they came up for air, Kevin knew that it would be a dare Eddward wanted him to take again and again.


	43. The Edge

_Playful green smiled at serious icy blue._

"What?," Kevin grinned.

"You need to leave, Kevin," Eddward sighed.

They were laying on Eddward's bed. But neither made an effort to move. Kevin came by after baseball practice and they had leftover Chinese for dinner before Eddward drug Kevin back to his room for kisses and cuddles.

"I don't wanna," Kevin whined as he pulled him closer and shoved his face into Eddward's hair and kissed his scar.

"I _know,_ but that doesn't negate the fact that it needs to be done," Eddward sighed as he put his face into Kevin's collarbone.

"Meh. My homework needs to be _done_. _This_ doesn't need need to be _done."_

Eddward pulled his face back and looked at him in shock.

"You haven't done your homework yet?!"

"I'll do it in study hall tomorrow," Kevin whined as he rolled on his back and pulled Eddward under his arm.

"I had _planned_ on _skipping_ study hall -"

"Ok, ok, I'll do it when I get home," Kevin snickered as he leaned down to kiss him.

 _"Much better,"_ Eddward said as he hummed into the gentle, _mind blowing_ kiss. "But you do need to go because you need to get your homework done and -"

 _*Ding Dong*_

"I have a date," Eddward sighed as he moved to stand and grabbed his hoodie that he had dumped on the floor because their makeout session had gotten _hot._ And then _hot and heavy._

"Gaaaah," Kevin groaned, but he got off the bed and grabbed his shirts and letterman jacket.

Eddward just snickered.

 _"Get. Out."_

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

When Kevin came downstairs and let Marie in, she cocked a brow at him. He maintained a poker face and cocked one back.

"Who you hiding from _this time,_ Carrot Top?," she smirked at him.

Kevin threw his hands in the air and said, _"Pick someone."_

She just laughed and shook her head as she went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and sodas.

"Tell him I'm headed downstairs," she called to him from the basement door as she took their snacks downstairs.

Kevin nodded and a couple of minutes later Eddward was at the top of the stairs, in fresh PJs, looking pensive and biting his lip.

"What's up, Baby Boy?," Kevin whispered as he tugged his shoes on.

"Do you remember if I washed the blankets down there?"

Kevin looked at him and Eddward looked _scared_.

"I think so, yeah. I know we didn't need them the last time we were down there, so yeah?"

"Oh, thank God," Eddward said as he let loose the breath he was holding.

Kevin just snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Women are quite perceptive, Kevin," Eddward retorted. "I dare say _Mother_ may be on to us."

Kevin stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 _"How,_ Edd?"

"I don't know," Eddward said exasperatedly as he threw his hands in the air and _ran_ down the stairs. "I know she knows _something_ is up."

"With me and you or you and _Marie?"_

Eddward stared at him for a brief second before the light bulb went off.

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah," Kevin said with a shake of his head. "She's a _mom._ She's gonna be more worried about y'all two than she'll _ever_ be about _us,_ so _chill,_ D."

Eddward closed his eyes as he took deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Ok."

"That's my Baby Boy. I'll see you after lunch, ok?"

Eddward nodded as he opened the front door. He quickly surveyed the cul-de-sac before stepping outside and Kevin closed the door behind him a crack, then dragged Eddward to a dark corner of the porch for a quick kiss goodbye.

"Night, Daddy."

"Jusqu'a demain, bebe," Kevin grinned as he nuzzled Eddward's nose.

Eddward's face was on fire as he said, "I want my dictionary back."

"No, you don't," Kevin whispered before kissing him again and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

When he came into the basement, Marie had already popped the popcorn, laid their snacks out, grabbed _all_ of the blankets and turned herself into a human burrito.

"Kiss your boyfriend goodbye?," she giggled as he wrapped her up in a hug from behind.

"Says the woman who hasn't kissed hers," he grinned.

She hummed into the kiss and gave him a sly smirk when she pulled back from it.

 _"Strawberry?_ I can dig it."

"I'm entitled to try new flavors," he blushed. "Also, they were out of the blueberry."

"Meh. We watching this thing or not?," she asked as she wiggled out of some the blankets to make room for him.

 _"Weeeeell..."_

She just grinned as she hit play on the PS4 remote and pulled him in for another sweet, _strawberry_ infused kiss.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kevin heard Eddward's garage open and then Marie's voice.

"I swear I'll be fine, Babe."

Peeking out of his window, he saw Eddward and Marie standing just out side of the garage, the passenger door to Eddward's Impala open as the car's internal alarm dinged.

"Are you sure? You know it's no trouble, Baby."

"Yeah, but you're gonna be in trouble if you don't hurry up. You know she's gotta be tired and frustrated and shit after a long day at the office and then her car crapping out on her."

"Ok, ok. Just call me when you get home, ok?"

"I promise," Marie said as she stood on tip toe and kissed him. "You need more strawberry chapstick, though."

Kevin facepalmed as he groaned and Eddward said, _"Go home, Marie."_

"Later, _lover boy."_

As Marie skipped away and Eddward went to pick up Sophia, Kevin noticed a dark car slowly follow Marie home.

Ten minutes later, though, she posted a new Facebook status update saying she was fine and that no one should worry. But Kevin started worry.

He started to worry _a lot._


	44. Stand Up For Love

**Author's Note: Since the review system is down, I cannot respond to your reviews at the moment. I get emails of your reviews, but it's not showing up on the review page itself, even if the review numbers go up. So weird. So annoying. I hope the updates that come between now and when they finally fucking fix it again answer your questions. And give you even more feels. Heh. LOVE YOU!**

The next day, Kevin breathed a huge sigh of relief at seeing Marie leaning on the locker next to May's as the two sisters gabbed about their day.

"'Sup, Carrot Top," Marie grinned as Kevin walked past.

He tossed a _peace sign_ in her general direction before doing a quick jog to Eddward's locker further down the hall.

"Yo, Edd," he said as he grabbed the swimmer's locker door.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Seriously, dude? People can _hear you,"_ Kevin hissed at him, a _deep_ blush running from his cheeks to his collar.

Eddward just snickered.

"What's up, Kevin?"

"Uh, nothing. Just had a thought."

"Go on," Eddward replied as he started to trade out textbooks and notebooks from his messenger bag to his locker and back again.

"Next time you gotta go do something and Marie needs a ride or whatever, _call me."_

"You saw them, too, huh?"

 _Pensive green met concerned blue._

Kevin nodded as he asked, "What gives man?"

"Apparently, _someone_ thinks that she hexed the wrestling team and some of your baseball teammates as their performances since Brian's arrest and incarceration have been dismal. _But contrary to popular belief,_ she _wouldn't_ as that is bad _karma_ as it were and would come back on her _at least tenfold._ That's not good. So why bother, you know? If they suck so bad, it's their own fault, not hers," he said as he stepped away from the locker, his bag ready for the day.

"But they're still gonna try and follow her," Kevin sighed as he slammed Eddward's locker door and they started to walk to their shared homeroom class.

Eddward nodded.

"And she has no clue."

"What?! Really?!"

Eddward nodded.

"I've heard some of the locker room talk in passing, and I know she's heard a few things, too, but she swears she's ok and no one has approached her or anything."

"She got a talisman or something?"

"No," Eddward sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "She may be 18, but Ellen won't let her get a tattoo, yet, as she has a _my house, my rules_ thing about them, otherwise, she would keep a few of her symbols permanent."

"Who's Ellen?," Kevin asked when they sat down.

"Her mother," Eddward said incredulously. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Kevin shrugged.

"I think I was 10 when I finally figured out what _my mom's_ name really was. But I knew my dad's by the time I was 2," he snickered and Eddward gave a soft chuckle along with him.

Patrick may have had _a bajillion_ pet names for Megan, but _everyone in town_ knew who Patrick Kevin Barr was.

But their moment of lightheartedness was short lived as a roll of thunder was heard and rain softly started to fall.

"It's _February,"_ Eddward sighed.

"You know spring starts early here," Kevin said gently as he patted his knee.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. At least it never rains in southern California..."

Kevin's heart squeezed emphatically for him. If he could help the boy pack and move to the sunny desert state to avoid his deepest, darkest fear for the rest of his life, _even if it meant losing him,_ he'd do it.

"When you moving?," Kevin grinned.

"Tomorrow," Eddward sighed.

Kevin flashed him a sympathetic grin and said, "I'll be by tonight."

Eddward's eyes sparkled as he replied.

 _"You better be."_

* * *

Valentine's Day had Eddward and Marie on a _friendly_ double date with Kevin and Nazz. The girls wanted to see a new romantic comedy and the boys just tagged along.

"This isn't _too weird_ , is it?," Kevin asked as they waited outside of the women's restroom at the theater for the girls after the movie was over.

"No more weird than anything else," Eddward snickered at him as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

His right arm was _killing_ him as he had spent the entire movie with it across Marie's shoulder, but held Kevin's hand behind the seat. If there was a term for playing footsie with your hands, they had done it for nearly two hours and Eddward's arm was _feeling it_.

"Give me your arm," Kevin said and when Eddward complied, he massaged the kinks out of it that Eddward just couldn't get to on his own. "Better?"

"Yeah," Eddward said as a shy grin of all things crossed his face.

But _she_ chased it away.

 _"Ahem."_

Kevin and Eddward snapped their eyes to their _interloper_.

 _Marcie._

"Hey, Marcie," Kevin said. Eddward just gave her a head nod.

"Hey, yourself. You said you were _busy_ today, Kev," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, he _is."_

Eddward outright giggled as his _girlfriend_ stared the petite brunette down.

"Wait? _Marie?_ I get _you_ being here, but who's Big Red's _date?"_

 _"Me."_

If there was one teenage girl in all of Peach Creek _and Lemon Brook for that matter_ , who could get in the way of Kevin and _any_ of his admirers, it was one _Natasha Rene "Nazz" Von Bartonschmeer._

"Oh. Hey, Nazz," Marcie said quietly.

"Hey, yourself. Aren't _you_ on a date?"

"Uh, yeah. Just needed a bathroom break, you know? Gotta powder my nose," she giggled nervously.

"You go do that," Nazz said coldly, "and I won't tell _Plank_ on you."

Marcie nodded and ran into the restroom she and Marie just stepped out of and Kevin and Eddward stood up and applauded their blond friend as Marie giggled hysterically.

"Thank you, thank you," Nazz grinned as she took a few quick bows. "Now, let's go. I want fried chicken and chocolate pie."

When they got to Lil Mama's, the _sweetheart's_ table had already been commandeered by Ang and Trevor, as well as Kevin and Eddward's doppelgangers, with Lee as their waitress.

And for the first time since he last saw him, Kevin felt _happy_ for his tiny redheaded self. Edd looked as happy as always, but the _searching_ spark in his eyes was gone and he seemed _content._ If Eddward Vincent needed to be with Kevin Anderson in order to have a full and happy life, Kevin Barr was more than ok with it.

Especially since sitting by Eddward Rockwell made him feel _content,_ too.

Nazz got her fried chicken and they all got their chocolate pie.

And Kevin got _so many_ kisses from Eddward when they got home.

* * *

Spring meant the start of the boys baseball and girls soccer seasons. When Eddward wasn't at Marie's games, he was at Kevin's. Sometimes with Marie, sometimes not as their playing and practice schedules never really synced up like a planner like Eddward thought they should have. The snack cakes he'd sometimes consume to keep his _guilt_ at bay aside, he really did want to be there for _both_ the tiny goth princess and the jock redhead.

But one warm March Thursday afternoon, he was at home studying for midterms and signing a dozen legal documents to give Marie his inheritance. Both Marie and Kevin had practice, so he was free to catch up on his own life _stuff._

Then his phone rang.

 _"Edd, it's Kevin!,"_ he heard Kevin nearly screaming over the engine of his Harley as sirens resounded loudly in the background. _"You need to come the Johnson Family Farm on Highway 10, NOW! It's about Marie!"_

"Oh, my God, Kevin, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

 _"I don't know, man! JUST GET HERE!"_

And then the line went dead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eddward was at the entrance to the farm owned by Tiffany, Dominick's girlfriend's family. Eddward remembered many a elementary school field trip to the large farm when they studied anything related to animals, biology and American history when it came to her agricultural roots. They hosted a haunted corn maze every fall, and most in town would get their pumpkins for Halloween and Thanksgiving festivities from them, the cul-de-sac being the odd ones out as they always got theirs from Rolf.

When one of the on duty officers at the gate saw him pull up, he waved the other officers manning traffic and keeping lookyloos at bay away from the entrance and Eddward sped to the outpost the police and sheriff's department had set up right out side the main barn.

Kevin was leaning on his bike, as his father leaned against his truck. Kevin jumped up and ran to Eddward as soon as he pulled up.

"What the hell happened?!," he asked the two Barr men frantically.

Patrick sighed and ran a hand down his face as he answered.

"I was headed home from work when I saw this dark car snatch her off the sidewalk while she was out running with one of her teammates," he said. "I called the cops and followed them here. Then I saw them yank her inside. When I figured out it was her, I called Kev here. He led the cops straight to them and called you. But they can't get in the barn and no one at the house or who works here is saying anything."

And Eddward wanted to cry.

Kevin stepped forward to hug him and he fell into his arms for a couple of minutes, angry silent tears rolling down his face.

"Ok, I think I know what we can do," he said as he pulled himself together.

"Oh, yeah?," Kevin asked.

Eddward nodded.

"Is my mother here yet?"

"On her way," Patrick replied. "She's bringing Mrs Kanker and May, too."

"Good, she'll need her family after all this," Eddward sighed. "I need to speak to the chief and the head negotiator."

Patrick and Kevin lead him to the two people in charge and they stepped away and watched the raven and the two older police officers come up with a plan as Sophia pulled up in her new Mercedes.

"That is one beautiful _grief car_ ," Patrick said as the women piled out of the car and ran to the police outpost.

"Yeah, Edd said she hated to get it, but his dad always wanted her to have one," Kevin sighed as he looked the sleek luxury sedan over.

"Well, it's easier to cry in a Mercedes than it is a jalopy."

"And you cry on your Harley," Kevin smirked at him.

"No one can hear you wail on it and she doesn't judge me," Patrick grinned as he pointed a finger at him. "You'll understand that some day."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ten minutes later, Kevin heard Eddward scream his name as the barn open. He dashed to his side as Dominic, a few wrestlers that Kevin only barely recognized, two of his own baseball teammates, Tiffany and three of her cousins came out of the barn with their hands up.

In the center of the barn was the dark car that Kevin and Eddward had seen trailing Marie _since her birthday._ Eddward yanked the driver's side door open and hit the button on the underside of the steering wheel to pop the trunk. Patrick and Eddward stood back as it came open and Eddward came around to the back of the car and held his breath as he opened it all the way.

Marie was inside, blindfolded, protective headphones over her ears, her mouth duct taped shut, but a lipstick kiss had been placed on it. Her arms were duct taped behind her back and at her ankles.

She had a black eye and Eddward saw defensive scars on her hands, so he knew she put up a fight. Her clothes were torn and she had kicked off her shoes in the struggle to get her in the trunk of the car, but otherwise she was clothed.

Eddward carefully lifted her out of the car and she started to kick and scream against her restraints.

"Calm down, Baby. _Please,"_ he pleaded with her in vain because he knew she couldn't hear him.

Kevin yanked off the head phones and said, "Marie, it's us! It's ok!"

She stopped fighting and started to cry as Eddward held her and Patrick and Kevin cut her restraints off. Eddward pulled the blindfold away and ripped the duct taped off her mouth as fast as he could before lunging to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," he cried as he held her close.

She just wailed into his shoulder.

Patrick surveyed their surroundings as he tried to make sense of the situation, and gasped at what he saw just a few feet in front of the car.

 _A stake with a good sized bonfire stacked at its base._

"Sweet mother of Mary," he drawled and Kevin glanced at him and followed his father's wide eyed stare to the stake.

 _"Holy fuck,"_ Kevin whispered as he shuddered.

Then he looked down at Eddward and Marie who were clinging to each other and crying like babies.

He took a breath and set aside a million feelings as he sat down and took them both in his arms.

 _"It's ok,"_ he whispered. _"It's over now."_

From the back of their respective police cars, Tiffany and Dominic resolved to set their Plan B into motion that would start and end so many things for Kevin, Eddward, and _Marie._


	45. Solace In The Silence

_"Oh, Kevin."_

* * *

It had been two days since Dominic, Tiffany, her cousins, and their friends had been arrested in a plot to get Marie to take a hex off of the wrestling team and a few of the baseball players who had been slacking off since they made varsity and weren't getting the kudos they thought they deserved. Thing was, she didn't hex anyone. The wrestling team and the baseball players just sucked.

The teens swore up and down that they had only wanted to _scare_ her with the stake, not actually kill her. But the evidence was too damning. And also a religious hate crime. Their pastor swore up and down that with the public schools teaching them about the Salem Witch Trials and the black church's hard line against _anything_ that looked like the "occult," the teens were bound to be confuse. But when Melissa countered that the roots of paganism and Wicca went as deep as _Africa's_ rich voodoo roots, the man clammed up, but not before calling her, _"a misguided child of Satan who needs Jesus."_

 _"So Christ like,"_ Eddward had muttered to himself when he saw the news.

After a few hours of being checked over at the hospital, Marie went home. And her cousin, Tony, was waiting on her to return, with his _friends_.

They were a motorcycle club made up of all the tattoo and piercing artists in Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. Kevin knew a few of them from rides and meet ups with _his (and Patrick's!)_ motorcycle club. Patrick was relived that Marie and her family were in protective hands and ordered Kevin home for dinner while he made arrangements with Tony to have his club leaders send some guys and gals to work with Tony's club in watching over the trailer and trailer park in shifts.

But that didn't stop the bullying that came the next day at school. May drug her from three fights, Eddward, two, Nazz, four. Kevin just showing up stopped one fight before it even began. When Eddward saw them walking down the hall together, a sniffling Marie under Kevin's protective arm, he fell in love with them both all over again. Kevin for his protectiveness and Marie for her _no holds barred_ attitude.

Considering _why_ the fighting was occurring in the first place, the principal sent all the instigators to ISS and the actual _fighters_ home for three days. But the whispers continued.

Marie found solace in her art and at work and Eddward found it with _Kevin._

* * *

They were _eye to eye,_ Kevin's hands on his hips guiding him through another mind blowing ride.

"It's ok, Baby Boy. Let Big Daddy have it," he whispered in his ear and Eddward _moaned_ as he moved his hips faster.

"Kevin... _I can't,"_ he groaned into his shoulder, holding him tighter as his orgasm wound _tight_ within him.

"Then _don't,"_ the redhead growled as he grabbed his ass and sped up the ride. "Show Daddy what you want."

 _"You,"_ he moaned as he grabbed his own manhood and sent them both over the edge in the most erotic display of orgasmic _need_ Kevin had _ever_ seen.

As their heartbeats calmed to something resembling _normal_ , Kevin kissed his ear and said, "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Eddward snickered as he flashed him a grin.

"You need to get out more, Big Daddy."

"Naw," Kevin said as they cleaned up and settled into their afterglow cuddle. "I'd rather get _in_ with you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Eddward grinned as he snuggled close.

"And a few guys."

Eddward laughed as his phone buzzed. And buzzed. _And buzzed._

 _"What gives?,"_ Kevin said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I have no idea," Eddward muttered as he grabbed his phone.

When he unlocked it, he saw his email account was filled with _anon_ messages and asks on Tumblr, mentions on Tumblr _and_ Facebook and a slew of DM's and tweets.

 _"What the hell?,"_ he thought as he sat up and opened message after message filled with tags and mentions accusing him and Marie of cursing the wrestling team. And calling her a whore, him _crazy_ , calling for both of their suicides and slamming the cul-de-sac in general.

"Ugh," he sighed as he set his alerts to _silent_ and locked his phone again as he returned to Kevin's arms.

"What's up?"

"I'm going on a blocking spree later. You might want to, too."

"Meh," sighed as he pulled him close. "I only talk to you guys anyways."

"And Bridget."

"And Marcie and yada, yada, yada. Go to sleep!"

Eddward set his clock's _second alarm_ and giggled as he snuggled Kevin close, stole a few light kisses and fell asleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, the friends deleted and blocked a slew of classmates, acquaintances, and people they had once considered friends. Logic and reason were gone, rumors and shenanigans ruled the day.

It got so bad that Eddward and Marie went dark. _All_ of their social media accounts were deactivated. They had only thought it was going to be temporary, but their silence, the cul-de-sac, motorcycle clubs and few genuine classmates, acquaintances, and friends they still had circling their wagons around them made the rumor mill go into overdrive. So Eddward declared an indefinite moratorium on their _ever_ coming back online.

 _Marie never would._

Phone numbers were blocked and after having their children charged with harassment and facing _jail time_ along with their fines, a few parents put their foot down on their kids bullying. A few more let their sons and daughters go to jail to learn their lesson.

If it wasn't for Sophia's work as the county's assistant district attorney and Eddward having already been in contact with Stanford over the past _year_ , they'd changed their numbers, but held on to them.

"At least until you move to California," Sophia said over dinner one night. "We'll get you both California numbers once we get you guys settled in."

"That makes sense," Eddward sighed. "It's only a couple more months."

"Yes, and I need you to keep that number for a bit. It's helping me build my harassment case."

Eddward sighed again and thumped his head on the table a few times as Sophia rubbed his shoulders.

"It's only a couple more months, Son. And you guys won't even need to be here for the trial. With you both having school, you're off the hook. Plus, having over half of Peach Creek and Peach County's law enforcement as witnesses to their surrender, they can't argue the hostage situation."

"What about my negotiation?," Eddward asked with worry in his eyes.

"You were just a boyfriend giving the police information on your girlfriend and her harassers. Steve was the one who did the negotiation. He could have gotten the information from any kid at the school at that point."

Eddward nodded. She was right on that point. He had told Peach Creek's chief of police and the sheriff's top negotiator that the only reason Marie would be taken hostage was because of some misguided animosity that Dominic had against Eddward that he had been holding onto for _four years._ And now things had gotten out of hand. If Dominic gave up, he could save his life because as it stood, the SWAT team was ready to take the place down. And if anyone was hurt or killed in the process, it would be Dominic's own fault. And as he was the leader, they were coming for his head anyways.

Dominic apparently freaked and was ready to walk out, but Tiffany tried to out mind fuck the negotiator with a few snide comments that they had no case because _"No one saw us do anything!_ " However, after hearing Marie kicking in the trunk in the background of her phone calls and then playing the noise back to her, the girl gave up and they all walked out.

Dominic was rumored as telling the police during his interrogation that because, _"some poor white boy in Lemon Brook got off for killing his old man, and I didn't do shit but grab that girl and take her for a joy ride, so I'm good!"_

But he was so wrong.

Sophia was not only going to use his obvious kidnapping of Marie against him, she had his harassment and animosity of Eddward since Eddward's freshman year to throw in his face, too. So he was facing _at least_ 20 years in prison. Not the freedom that Trevor got to see _everyday._

 _Compare, contrast. Apples, oranges._

Eddward and Marie held onto their phone numbers, every ring and buzz setting off alarm bells of anxiety.

* * *

In the days leading up to graduation, Eddward packed, signed paperwork, blocked numbers, and dreaded losing the soft silence that was Kevin's embrace. A strong heartbeat to go with his strong arms, a soft snore to contrast the bass of his voice, whispers, giggles, and snickers to round out his rough edges. But it was for the best.

They were barely in contact anymore as they were busy getting ready for the next phase of their lives. Plus, every record of Eddward's phone was going to come under severe scrutiny very soon. Only the texts, phone calls, and voicemails of his harassers was going to be under direct scrutiny, but set against the back drop of his friends and family, Kevin was starting to wonder how much contact was _too much._

Texts and phone calls gave way passed notes and calls on land lines. It felt like a step back into time, but it was so much more intimate. Calculations had to be precise, every move well thought out and acted through.

After prom, Eddward spent the night and Kevin crowned him Big Daddy's _Little Prince._

After Baccalaureate, they spent the night in Eddward's basement and Eddward whispered Kevin's praises to the heavens.

Graduation was held on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon in mid May. Their parents closed the cul-de-sac for a joint block party and they _partied_. Their parents got to try the brews they had been drinking since freshman year and Patrick was ready to buy Rolf a brewery. Megan countered that a winery would be better. Kevin and Eddward just refilled their steins and snuck off for so many _goodbye_ kisses.

 _Except Kevin didn't know that part._

After the sun set and the fireworks were done lighting up the sky, Eddward took Marie to his back porch for _a chat._

"Here," he said as he handed her a simple white envelope and a cup of tea.

"What's this?," she asked as she set the tea to the side and opened the envelope.

"Your graduation gift," he said softly as he eyed her reaction.

A flush crept into her cheeks and her violet eyes filled with tears as she saw that she'd never have to worry about paying for college ever again.

"Oh, my _gawd. Eddward,"_ she gasped before throwing herself into his arms. "Thank you."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome."

They cuddled in silence and sipped their tea for a few moments before Eddward remembered one crucial part of her present.

"One more thing," he whispered.

"What's that?," she asked as she sat up and wiped her face.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning. I figure the sooner we get out of here the better."

"But what about May?! I can't leave her here!," Marie cried as she started to panic.

"No worries, mon amour," he said as he wiped her tear stained cheeks with his thumb. "She's coming with us. Our mothers are coming, too, so we can all get settled in and then no more Peach Creek."

And the look of relief that crossed her face nearly broke his heart. She had spent her _entire life_ in Peach Creek and it had always been so hard on her. Now she had a chance at a fresh start and truly make something of it. If Eddward Marion Rockwell knew anything, it was about _second chances._ Fate gave him one in surviving his mother's attack. His father gave him one in a _mother_ with Sophia. And he was going to do his damnedest to give one to _Marie._

 _She deserved that much._

"Ok, I'm gonna head home and finish packing then," she giggled.

"I'll walk you."

When he got back to the cul-de-sac, he dared to send Kevin a text.

The redhead was at his front door no less than a minute later.

"Where are your parents?," Eddward asked nervously as he stepped inside.

 _"Passed out,"_ he shrugged and then he gave Eddward _that smirk_. "Ready for summer break?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied as he pulled Kevin into a long kiss _goodbye._

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke up _alone_. And for the first time _ever_ , he felt truly _alone_.

On his nightstand was a letter, his bottle of Advil being a lightweight paperweight against the breeze his ceiling fan was whipping around.

He grabbed the letter and what he started to read made his heart _shatter._

 _Dearest Kevin,_

 _I'm so sorry to say goodbye like this, but I must. I'm moving to Southern California for school with Marie and May. But for our own safety, we are ceasing contact with Peach Creek until such time the menace that is Dominic Jones is no longer a menace, or at the very least, no more. Our numbers will change, as will our residencies. Please, for our sakes, as well as your own, do not try to contact us. As soon as it is safe, we will contact you and come home as soon as we can. _

_I will miss you and what we had tremendously. But I will always cherish our friendship and hope to come back to it and you someday._

 _Love,_

 _Your Baby Boy_

 _PS. You're out of Advil._

 _"He said, 'Love,'"_ Kevin thought.

He'd hold onto _that word_ for _ten years._

* * *

A flight out of Charleston, West Virginia landed in San Jose on a rainy, Sunday morning in May. Ellen, Sophia, May, and Marie shared Sebastian's old golf umbrella. Eddward tugged his beanie down over his ears and threw his hoodie up over his head. He stepped out of the airport and faced his first thunderstorm in a decade _alone._

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to read the last text he'd see from this particular number for _ten years_.

BigDaddy: I love you, too. Be careful, Baby Boy. Daddy's orders.

"Oh, _love,"_ he sighed to himself as he deleted the text and the contact away.

 _"I will miss you so much,"_ he thought. As he looked to the East, he hoped he could at least _feel_ the love he had for him, even 2500+ miles away.

But the phone number would always stay with him.

 _Always._

 _Just like his love..._


	46. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note: I AM NOT IGNORING YOU! The review system is still down. I know we're all upset about how the way things are looking now, but I SWEAR TO GOD, that this is for a good reason and things WILL work out. This IS a** ** _KevEdd_** **story, afterall. That said, I broke my own heart with that last chapter. You cried, I cried,** ** _THE FANDOM cried._** **And more feels are coming. *le sigh* I'll try to keep things as bright as I can, but** ** _TEN YEARS_** **is a long time. I make no promises beyond my usual shenanigans, _and then some._ *eyebrow waggle* Heh. Heh. Heh.**

 **LOVE YOU! :3**

The summer went by unexpectedly. Eddward, Marie, and May shared a two bedroom furnished apartment for the summer in Sunnyvale. Their mothers admonished Eddward and Marie to _be careful_ , but counted down the days til they were in separate dorm rooms in the fall. They got summer jobs and new phone numbers. They took Saturday day trips up to San Francisco when they could, and spent the Fourth of July in LA.

When school started, Ellen and Sophia came back to California to help them move into their dorms and _officially_ start their _college lives_.

It was around mid October that Marie had started to notice that Eddward was getting _moody_ again. Their summer had been spent in such high spirits as they broke away from their roots and the trouble of their pasts, that his cloudy attitude was a bit unnerving. She used to blame it on the weather, but considering the near year around summer California tends to experience, she knew that excuse wasn't going to fly. Her boyfriend was just prone to being _moody_.

But another glance at the calendar showed her that between his birthday and Halloween, the anniversary of his father's death would rear its ugly head and Eddward would withdraw.

 _Time to bring Double D back out._

"So I'll see you after practice?"

Eddward looked down at the bluenette under his right arm and sighed.

"Depends. Where're we eating tonight?"

Marie scoffed out a laugh and thought about their options. Eddward's nose was regularly stuck up at _cafeteria_ food, but Stanford had the luxury of being able to afford better food than some of the public schools in the area, San Jose State included if May's complaints were any indication of anything.

"Gerhard?"

Eddward nodded as they walked to the front of the Aquatic Center .

"Sounds good," he said as he leaned down for a kiss.

"I miss your strawberry chapstick," Marie pouted after she smooched him.

"Me, too," he sighed sadly. "Me, too."

They had dinner at the dining hall and then she walked him to the library for study hall and headed back to the art studios to finish work on a few projects. With his roommate heading out to spend the night with his boyfriend, they'd have his room to themselves and Marie figured some alone time to talk through what he was feeling and thinking at the moment would help break him from his funk.

Dr Shara linked him up with the psychology department on campus, but Eddward had yet to go. Between work and trying to start over with Marie and then school, he just didn't have the time. The good Peach Creek doctor did leave time during his lunch breaks for the boy, though.

 _Fresh starts are hard._

* * *

Marie was going to make them tea, but Eddward opted for hot cocoa instead. As he watched the extra large marshmallows bob in the cup, his mind flashed back to all the times he'd share tea and cocoa with Kevin. The redhead was big kid about the sweet, fluffy snack and would stuff as many into his cup as he could.

Then his mother came home with _extra large marshmallows._

Kevin could only get four into his largest mug, but he'd pile three times that many into a bowl that they'd snack on during their _guy time_. Sometimes Kevin would throw them at Eddward's head when the raven would best him in a video game. Sometimes he'd feed them to him while they watched a movie. And a couple of times he'd stuff his face with them to keep him _quiet_ during sex when his parents were home.

Slowly, but surely, just like he did with Marie and then Kevin, he fell in love with the sweet puffy treat. He'd only take three at a time in his largest mug, though. It was _his_ thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 _Pensive blue met concerned violet._

"Homesick, I guess," he sighed. "It's weird. It's October and there isn't a frost in sight."

Marie scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll actually get to wear my Halloween costume like the packaging says I should."

"Well, they _do_ make the costumes out here, so I guess they would know how to wear it," he smirked

"Tell that to the rest of the country," she said with an eye roll as she sipped her tea and he _grinned_.

"There he is," she said as she smiled softly at him

Eddward stared at her in confusion.

"There _who_ is, Marie?"

 _"You,"_ she smiled as she booped his nose with her spoon. "I don't think I've seen you _legit smile_ in _weeks."_

Eddward sighed as he stared at his marshmallows again.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

 _For everything..._

 _"Don't be._ I get it, Babe. I really do," she said as she set her tea on his desk and drew him into a hug. "We're all a little messed up by this. And I miss them, too. But we've got each other. And the now. Let's do them proud ok?"

"Ok," he said as he cuddled her close.

* * *

Back in Peach Creek, Kevin was left with telling their friends what he could about Eddward, Marie, and May's sudden disappearance. The cul-de-sac didn't blame them one bit, but it was _odd_ not seeing them anymore.

After the Fourth of July, Kevin noticed that Lee and Eddy, who moved in together the week after graduation, had stopped hanging out with their old friends. There was rumors that she was sick over the fact that her sisters left without a goodbye and that it was mostly her fault. Her mother wasn't forthcoming with any information about where they were or what they were doing and while Lee didn't blame her, it _hurt_ to not have them around anymore.

And she finally took the pain she had a hand in dealing to them and used it to shove the people that caused it out of her life.

In Kevin's mind, it was too little, too late, but at least it was a start.

 _Fresh starts are painful._

* * *

Marie's kidnapping case started the second week of October and Kevin was there everyday that he wasn't at school or work.

Every one of Eddward's call and text logs were on display, only the voicemails and texts pertinent to the case were actually brought in for the jury to view and hear for themselves. And for that Kevin was grateful, but any time he saw the general logs on the screen, every one with his name attached to them broke his heart. As their _relationship_ changed, so did his name in Kevin's phone.

Whoever BigDaddy was, was _very important_ to Eddward and all the snickering and snide comments about it were _pissing Kevin off._

Lord, did he miss him. But it was for the best. _Again_.

 _Again,_ something more important than him, who _he_ was in their relationship, _and their relationship itself_ had to be set aside for the _greater good._ The only thing keeping Kevin going was the hope that even _Eddward_ had that they could come back. To _what_ was still up for debate, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

 _And then set that bitch on fire to make sure Eddward could never leave him again._

In the meantime, he went to school, work, and stayed in contact with the people that made a point to keep him around. His grades weren't _stellar,_ so he couldn't go to any of the big university schools. But the community college offered him a baseball scholarship. His light school schedule, thanks to the few AP classes he did take in high school freed him up to work. He had gotten on at the one garbage and recycling center in town. It was busy work and kept him moving. Because he was new on the job, he got the early morning garbage pick up schedule which freed him up for class and baseball.

It was perfect, except for _the one thing_ he wouldn't let himself dwell on.

He helped Nazz move to Daytona Beach, and Johnny to the city.

Then he moved to _Lemon Brook._

He found a cheap apartment around the corner from Lil Mama's and Rachel was kind enough to give him at least one meal a day. And Ang was there to be a sounding board he didn't know he needed. She was shocked about his relationship with _both_ Double D's, but didn't judge him for it. She did admonish him like _everyone else did_ to make sure not to leave a string of broken hearts in his wake. Especially since his broken now, too. Edd _hurt_ him. Eddward _broke_ him. No need to inflict pain because of other people's bullshit.

"Look," she told him over pie after baseball practice one day. "What Edd did _sucked_ , but you've done a pretty good job of letting it go. You just gotta keep it up."

"You do realize that I've only being doing so great was because of _Eddward,_ right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed as she rubbed her temples. "But what would you two being doing _now_ , if he was still here?"

 _"Each other,"_ he grinned and she thwaped the back of his head with her fork.

"Eventually, you'd have to face what you two have been doing and acknowledge it for what it is, not what you want it to be. Especially since he's _dating Marie_. I think all of this saved you from the inevitable."

Kevin took a whole pie home to drown the truth of her words in.

But he was the same sounding board for her.

Trevor was _experimenting_ more with his looks and Ang would regularly tease him about how her _boyfriend_ was slowly but surely turning into her _girlfriend_. Not that she minded. She went both ways when it came down to it. You just had to get into her head and heart first. But had been _years_ since she had a girlfriend. Junior high in fact. So this whole, _why are you wearing my nice blouse with those shoes?_ thing was wearing on her. She wanted to be supportive, but she didn't know how.

"I don't know what to tell you, Angie," Kevin told her over a pork tenderloin sandwich during the lunch rush that was _killing_ Lee. "Just grin and bear it, I guess. Once he figures it out, I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

"But he's stretching out my best sweaters!," she whined.

"Get some for him then."

"Why you gotta be logical and shit?," she pouted at him as she gave him her meanest side eye, which only made her pout look cuter.

"Dude, I swear if _you weren't taken,"_ he grinned at her.

"I'd avoid you like _the plague,"_ she smirked as she went back to work.

* * *

After graduation, she and Trevor got the apartment over the restaurant. They were both taking the same business classes that Kevin, Ed, and Rolf were taking, but on different schedules. Her parents wanted her to take over the restaurant one day, but they still had so much to learn about how to keep the doors open and her parents could only teach them so much.

The day she talked to Kevin, Trevor was in class _all day_. She walked into their bedroom and saw Trevor sitting cross legged on the bed, his laptop in his lap, textbooks and notes _everywhere_ , wrapped up in her black cardigan, a white tank top, black boxers with dancing apples on them and _the cutest pair of purple and green stripped thighs she had ever seen_. The black lace at the top just set the whole thing off.

He had done his make up and was cocking a perfectly _on fleek_ eyebrow at her wide eyed stare.

 _"Angie?"_

 _"Oh, my god."_

 _"Babe."_

The next thing he knew, she had tackled him back into the bed and attached herself to his neck.

"ANGELA!"

"Yeeeeeessssss?," she _drawled_ in the space between where his neck met his shoulder.

Between her thick southern accent, and the fact that her teeth were nibbling at their favorite spot on his neck, he was about to take flight.

"Baby love," he pouted as he pushed her away. "What...? How...? Umm...?"

She slowly set up, picked up his laptop and set it on the nightstand before helping him gather up his textbooks and notes.

"I dunno, man," she sighed. "You just looked so cute and -"

"So you glomp me like a muppet?"

"Did you not want me to because it's gonna be kinda hard to refrain when you look like this," she said with an affectionate grin as she settled into his lap.

"Uh, we need to talk, though," he said softly as he took her hands into his.

"What's on your mind?"

"Ang...umm...Angela...I'm...uh...Ok, you know how I like to dress up and do my makeup?"

"And stretch out my sweaters," Ang deadpanned.

 _"Please, Angie,"_ he said seriously.

"Ok, sorry," she said softly.

"Ok...ok. Well, it's not that I want to be a drag queen or anything like that. I do it because... _I'm trans, Baby."_

Ang stared at _her_ for a moment. Her mind was completely blank for a few seconds and then it kicked back on.

"You're _transgender?"_

 _She_ nodded.

"Uh huh."

"So you're a _girl?"_

 _She_ nodded again.

"Since...Since _when?,"_ she asked as confused, hurt tears filled her eyes.

"I was six. At least, that's how long I felt like I wasn't meant to be a _boy_."

"You're 19!"

"I know how old I am, Angie," _she_ sighed.

"But why hold on to it for so long?," she asked as she started to sob.

"My dad."

That two word answer broke her heart. The _person_ she loved hid who _she_ really was because of her _father's hate_ of all things _unnatural._

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she sobbed. _"I'm so sorry."_

"It's not your fault, Angela," she whispered as she pulled her close.

She _knew_ that, but some how felt that she had to apologize for all the hurt _she_ had gone through to experience the _rebirth she_ deserved. They sat in silence for a few minutes as a million questions rushed through her head.

"Uhh, can I ask you something," Angie whispered.

"Sure, Baby Doll. What's on your mind?"

She grinned at the nickname because at the moment she did feel a bit like a doll in his lap, but she had to get her head around this. She couldn't just _grin and bear it._ Trevor wasn't going to exist anymore as he wasn't who _she_ was. Ang knew enough about being transgender that being respected for who the transgender person said _they were_ was paramount.

 _So who was she?_

"If you're a girl now, who are you? Like, what's your name and stuff?"

 _Soft blue met the most loving, but highly confused set of brown eyes they'd ever seen._

She moved her into a sitting position and _smirked._

"You dropped something."

Ang looked around even more confused as she said, "What?"

"Your standards," she said as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sylina Rose."

"Whooooa, _momma."_

She just waggled her eyebrows at her and giggled as Ang put her blushing face in her hands.

 _Fresh starts are what we make of them..._


	47. Without You

_Cyber Monday_

Kevin rolled his eyes and muttered, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid idea, Kevin."_

He was staring at his computer and a gaming headset caught his eye. Most gaming gear was red, but this set was _blue._ He knew Eddward would love to have it, but he didn't know how to get the gift to the raven so he just deleted it from his cart.

Stretching, he let his mind wander over what he had to do for the rest of the semester. Classes and work would continue like normal, but he was missing Eddward something fierce. With him gone, there was no one to commiserate with the onslaught of _holiday madness_ with. They spent their last Thanksgiving _in_. Their only time apart was during Thanksgiving dinner and their volunteer shifts at Lil Mama's. Kevin spent all day Wednesday at Eddward's hiding from Bridget and Marcie, helping him cook all the desserts and side dishes for the feast on Thursday. They even went to Nazz's party together, as Ed picked Marie up from work after grabbing May and then heading to the party for board games, pizza and general shenanigans. They playfully fought over couch space, Nazz and Marie being the only two brave enough to try to separate them, only to give up and cuddle on the floor during movie time, thus giving them a chance to cuddle unnoticed.

His phone ringing brought him out of his bittersweet memories and when he saw it was his _one_ connection to the boy that he couldn't get off his mind, he quickly answered.

"Hey, Ms Sophia!," he said brightly.

 _"Hello, Kevin,"_ she gently chuckled. _"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"_

"Oh no, ma'am," Kevin grinned as he caught sight of a picture of he and Edd at graduation on his desk. It was a us-ie that the swimmer had _insisted_ they take. It looked like Kevin was tackling him, just as Eddward snapped the photo, but the from behind hug _tickled_ and Eddward's laughing grin couldn't be denied. "How was your trip?"

 _"It went very well, thank you. They miss everyone terribly, but they're doing well and send their love. But I called to tell you that Dominic's sentencing will be next Thursday. As a direct witness to what happened, you can give a victim statement if you'd like, but Eddward asked me if you'd read his. I'll be calling Sarah about reading Marie's, but I thought I'd call you first as you were on my mind. And I do want to thank you again for getting the mail and watching the house for me this weekend,"_ she said as Kevin heard her shuffle some papers in the background.

The trial for Marie's kidnapping ended right before Thanksgiving with Dominic being convicted of kidnapping in the first degree, conspiracy to commit murder in the first degree, along with several harassment charges stemming from Dominic's and Eddward's interactions over the last four years. He'd be spending upwards of 25 years in prison. Kevin hoped with Dominic not gracing the general public with his unglorious presence, that Eddward and the girls would be comfortable coming home, but something told him not to hold his breath.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll read it," Kevin said quickly not even stopping to think about the request.

 _"Oh, splendid!,"_ she sighed. _"I'll have a courier run it over to you sometime tomorrow. They'll just slip it under your door if you're not there. The sentencing will start at 10AM sharp, so make your arrangements accordingly, ok?"_

"Yes, ma'am," Kevin said softly as he came to sit on his bed, the picture from his desk in his hand.

 _"Excellent,"_ she said happily before sighing again. Kevin knew that sigh _intimately_. He was about to get a _motherly chat._ _"Eddward told me to tell_ _ **you**_ _specifically and I quote, "The book is yours, just use your new found powers for good," unquote. Whatever that means. I have no clue what he meant, do you?"_

And Kevin laughed til he cried.

"Tell him I will, Ms Sophia," he grinned once he pulled himself together. "And he can have the book when he gets back. _Maybe."_

 _"Well, I'm glad you two understand each other because I sure as hell don't,"_ she chuckled. _"I'm gonna get off here so I can call Sarah before it gets too late. I'll see you next Thursday, ok?"_

"Sure thing, Ms Sophia. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

 _"Goodbye, Kevin."_

When Kevin hung up the phone, he was tempted to call Nazz and tell her about talking to Sophia, but _the book_ on his dresser distracted him. After his father had such an easy time with Eddward's Spanish to English dictionary, Kevin borrowed his French to English dictionary for French class and _never returned it._ He only dropped one line in French on Eddward and seeing his _intense_ reaction at his favorite language coming back to him from one of his favorite people made Kevin want to learn as much about the language as he could. And he did, he just never got around to using it. But Eddward said the book was his. Kevin decided to use what little free time he had to hone his skills. It would be a decade before he got to use them properly.

 _Et ce serait bien la peine d'attendre..._

* * *

 _Dominic's sentencing_

When the judge called for witness statements at Dominic's sentencing, Sarah went first. When she explained to the court that she would be reading Marie's statement in the bluenette's stead, the judge allowed her to continue and Kevin's heart broke. Marie had been blindsided by hate because she not only had the gall to worship something bigger than herself in her own way, she made no apologies for it. She also made no apologies for who _she_ was despite her religious affiliation and found it absurd that it would be used against her by people who had made nothing of themselves despite having _everything_ going for them. She fought and scraped her way through life only to have it ripped from her by people who never made an effort to understand her. And because of that, _KARMA_ would make them _pay for their sins_. As she had _finally_ escaped from the clutches of those truly more evil than she ever could be, she hoped that whatever punishment the court handed down would keep them where they belonged for the rest of their lives. Either way, she had gained her peace and would not let them destroy it. _Ever_. Jail was too good for them, and nature never forgets.

Dominic's side was rattled by her words being spoken by the only person in Peach Creek more scarier than she ever could be. And what scared them the most was the fact that Sarah believed in God like they did and had no qualms about calling down His almighty power on their heads. Marie's words coming from Sarah Hill's mouth _finally_ put the _fear of God_ into Dominic, but once again it was _too little, too late_ in Kevin's eyes.

When Kevin stood for Eddward, he could see the scramble for bravery in Dominic's eyes. And when Kevin opened his mouth to _read_ the statement he had all but memorized written by the hand he missed _so much_ , that bravery fled, only to be replaced by intense fear _and overwhelming hate_.

"Dominic, your misguided attempt at bullying and intimidation of others who are indeed, _better than you,_ has _finally_ come to an end. As such, you are getting your just due. My only regret is not seeing it for myself as I am living my own life as I have always done. But you will see what I will do and I am glad you will _never_ get to enjoy it. Despite the length of your sentence, someone like you will never get to enjoy its end as you will never let yourself be taught the lesson of being humble and _will be cut down til you are no more._ I have no fear about what you may do to me, and do not relish what _prison_ will do to _you._ Karma has only begun her visit with you. May it be short, as your existence, such as it has been, has been long enough."

The words gave Kevin hope that the sooner Dominic was _dealt with_ in prison, the sooner Eddward could come home. But Dominic would dig his heels in and stick around.

Which was just as well, as _life_ had a few lessons to teach Kevin _and Eddward._

* * *

Over Christmas and New Year's, Kevin would watch the Rockwell family home for Sophia as she went to California to visit Eddward and the two closest Kanker sisters. He bought the gaming headphones and asked her to give them to Eddward. He couldn't _not_ give his Baby Boy a gift. He _loved him_. He deserved a gift.

And Eddward felt the same because when Sophia came home, she had a courier drop off a gift box. There was a simple hour glass filled with white California sand, a conch shell, and a brand new baseball glove. Etched into both sides of the hour glass were these simple words:

 _Til we meet again..._

To replace the lost left by Eddward and the girls, and to get his new friends to get to know his old ones, Kevin managed to get Ang and _Sy_ roped into the cul-de-sac's holiday shenanigans. Nazz came home and threw her parties with her usual gusto and the Princess and the Experience were welcomed with open arms. Sy got new sweaters from _everyone_ that year, but her favorites by far would _always_ be Ang's. Kevin just made sure to buy Ang a few more _for herself_ for her birthday. But even he had to admit that they looked just as cute on Sy as they did on Ang. And Ang could wear the hell out of a stretched out sweater so it was a win-win.

Rolf didn't know what to make of Sy, so he got her a stine _and_ a wine glass. While the wine glass was etched with peonies and her name in a delicate script, the stine was a mix of baseball regalia and roses after her middle name. The hug she gave him settled his nerves while the beer he brewed settled hers. She did use the wine glass, but only at home with Ang. It was _their thing._

Kevin kissed Nazz at midnight like he always did on New Years, but when he took his 1215 smoke break, he looked to the West and _faintly, ever so faintly_ felt _him_ calling back to him.

 _"Happy New Year, Baby Boy. Love you."_

 _"Bonne Annèe, Daddy. Love you, too."_


	48. Brighter Days

"So where do you want to go for spring break?"

Marie heaved a sad sigh as she answered.

 _"Home."_

Eddward stopped massaging her feet and opened his arms. She crawled into his lap and pouted.

"In lieu of _that_ , would you like to get out of town next week?"

"Well, yeah, but I haven't really thought about _where."_

Eddward leaned back as he thought and then an idea occurred to him.

"What about Lake Tahoe? You could get some work done for your project about, what was it...?," he asked as his voice trailed off and he snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name of the project she had due at the end of the semester.

"Nature drawing," she sighed and then she gave him _a look_. "I thought spring break was about _relaxing_ , Edd. Not my homework."

He grinned affectionately at her and she pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"Hey!"

"I'm already done with most of that project," she said as she crossed her arms and straddled his lap. "Just got to fine tune some details on it."

"Ok, ok," he sighed as he put his beanie back in place and held up his hands defensively. "Then we'll go for fun."

"Just _fun?,"_ she asked as she eyeballed him.

"Just fun. Scout's honor," he said as he held up the Urban Rangers salute.

She laughed in his face at this and pulled his beanie over his face again.

"Dork."

* * *

 _"C'mon, Kev! Please come! I want you to meet some of my peeps!,"_ Nazz pleaded with him.

"Argh, I dunno, Nazz," he sighed. "It's not that I don't want to go, but I've still got work and this is pretty short notice."

 _"Oh, yeah."_

"Yeah, buuuuuut."

 _"Buuuuuuuut?"_

"If they let me off, then I'll come hang."

 _"YES!"_

He snorted at her enthusiasm and shook his head.

"Anything I need to know or do before I come?"

 _"Uhhhh, well, not that I can think of. I know my sorors and the bruhs will keep an eye out for you. But I can't think of anything really. I mean, you've seen all the videos and stuff."_

"Yeah, just stand back and try not to look like a complete dork."

 _"Haha! You won't look like a dork. You're with me. Diamonds aren't dorks."_

"Yeah, yeah."

 _"You'll be fine, Kev. Everybody wants to meet you anyways. Heck, I might be the one everyone needs to watch out for. I can't have some skank trying to run off with my best friend."_

"Whoa," Kevin said lowly. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

 _"Oh, yeah?"_

Kevin could hear the grin in her voice, but he shook his head as he knew what he had to say would be kind of surprising and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with the fallout.

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood, you know?"

 _"I get it. Grown up Kevin is finally taking his time with things, THANK GOD!"_

"Sure, yeah. Let's go with _that."_

 _"You just tired of the hoes in Peach Creek. Wait til you get here,"_ she sighed.

 _"If_ they let me off work."

 _"Yeah, keep me posted on that,"_ she said as a knock was heard at her door. _"I gotta go! Call me as soon as you know for sure what your schedule is. Even if it's just for the weekend, you deserve the break."_

"Yeah, sure thing, Nazz. Later!"

 _"See ya!"_

He had called her to congratulate her on her initiation into the the same sorority that her _nanny_ and Rachel had pledged in their college days. It was a bit of an odd experience as she was only one white girl in the chapter, even though the black to white population ratio on campus was about the same as any urban area. She toughed out the name calling, the side eyes, the general distrust of people who looked at her as an interloper into _their space_. But with grace and dignity, she proved herself and her sisters stood by her. There was a fraternity on campus that the sorority worked closely with and from what he could see from her social media updates, she had found a family like she had with the cul-de-sac.

She was the one who asked him to come for spring break before she even went to school. He had a tournament the weekend before the break, but was otherwise free except for work. Rumor had it, though, that a few of their classmates were coming home for break and while he was looking forward to seeing a few people, he wanted to avoid a few more.

 _Namely, Bridget and Marcie._

While he was up for getting out of town, he didn't want to jump from the frying pan and into the hot fires of Daytona Beach. But after nearly seven months of the same routine of _work and school,_ he felt a break was due.

So he hopped online, signed into his workspace and checked his schedule. He had had the same route since last June when he got the job. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday mornings on the back of the garbage truck, with Wednesday afternoons at the recycling plant to help with manning the sorting machines. On holidays, his schedule was adjusted accordingly, the only acceptation being that if he had a game or tournament, he was off. He'd pick up extra routes and times when he could to alleviate the workload _and_ his paychecks shortfalls. But there was nothing wrong with taking time for oneself.

Eddward always told him that breaks were a healthy way to recoup the energy that _life_ took away.

What he wanted was time _with_ Eddward, but since that wasn't happening, hanging out with his first best friend was a _great_ compromise.

He put in a request for the week off in two weeks and grabbed his _English to French_ dictionary and signed onto his favorite online French classroom. He needed the study break and to polish a few words. His _amour_ was next to perfect, but he needed to be better than that. Much better.

* * *

"How you doing, mon amour?"

 _"Fantastic."_

May was building a sand castle with some classmates she ran into on their hike in the hills surrounding Lake Tahoe, while Eddward and Marie laid stretched on on a beach blanket under a giant beach umbrella Eddward found at a thrift store _for a song._

He had coated both sisters in sunscreen and then himself before hiding under the darkest part of the umbrella's shade. Marie, on the other hand was laying on her stomach, topless and in the middle of the blanket as she tried to soak up as much of the sun's ultra violet rays as possible. Eddward could see the sweat glistening off of her, but the warm breezes off the lake kept them cool and she wasn't complaining.

"Need anything? Water?"

"Naw, I'm good. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in like 45 minutes, ok?"

"Ok," he said quietly as he pulled out a book and tried not to _stare_ at the redheaded twin boys who were playing Ultimate Frisbee with a gaggle of blonds further down the beach.

The young men were _cute_ for sure, but they didn't seem as tall as Kevin, but _Lord, the freckles,_ bright smiles and booming laughs.

 _"Two? Eddward, get a hold of yourself,"_ he thought to himself. He could _barely_ handle _Kevin. Twins? HA!_

 _Still,_ _Baby Boy ain't blind_.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves and frayed feelings, he tore into his book before waking Marie so she could put her top back on, flip over and make plans for dinner. May ditched them for her friends, so they got dinner at a small mom and pop All American restaurant with a view of the lake. They took a long walk around the lake before heading back to their cabin. May was still nowhere to be found, but her texts told them to not wait up and gave the number of the club she was at _just in case._

They went to bed and Eddward gave her his all. The guilt wasn't as bad as it used to be, but twinges of it was still there. Every chance he could, he did what he could to _make it up to her_. Dates, gifts, all the affection he could pour onto her. With Kevin _gone,_ it was easier to do so, but his heart was still hurting because he missed the redhead's _friendship_ as much as he did his _affection._

Now, it was just _them,_ so he needed to do what he could to make them _work_ as they deserved to.

But as storm clouds rolled across the lake, Eddward eased out of bed and brewed a cup of tea and felt his heart's call to it's missing piece.

 _"It's ok, I'm here..."_

* * *

"I love my sparkle, I love my shine, Diamond Divas are _oh so fine!"_

The high call of Diamond Sorority, Inc. resounded _loudly_ in the loud club and Kevin actually _flinched._

"You alright there, Kevin?"

Kevin turned to look at Christopher Moore, Nazz's best guy bud on campus. The tall, chocolate, _Sterling Man_ , was grinning in a amusement at him.

"Yeah, but man, are they _loud."_

"Check out your girl, though!," Chris smiled.

Kevin looked over to the circle of girls doing their _stroll_ in the middle of the club's dance floor. The party tonight was theirs, so they got command of the dance floor. Nazz was leading her sisters in the stroll, her hand up in the air, fingers in place to make her sorority's signature hand sign and being _the loudest_ Diamond Diva caller in the place. Some _old head sorors_ gave their response to the call and _many "you go, white girl!,"_ shouts to the blond who was just smiling and having fun.

She was the _Ace_ of her _line,_ so her leading the stroll wasn't surprising, but the reception she got was, considering how many times she'd cry in frustration on the phone to Kevin, Ed, Sarah, and Johnny back when school started. She just wanted to learn and do Mrs Jones proud. But so many pushed back against her _presence._ _Now,_ she was a member of an elite organization, making the Dean's List and doing what she could take the college _experience_ by the horns and make it her own.

Eight months may not have seemed like that long of a time, but Kevin could tell she had come a long way. And she was only gonna go further, as long as she stuck with her friends, her sisters, _and Chris._

"She's pretty good at that," Kevin said impressively.

"Yeah, she's got natural rhythm, so strolling comes easy to her," Chris said as he twirled his black and silver cane over his shoulder.

"Does she get a cane, too?," Kevin said as he eyeballed the small cane in Chris' hand.

Chris nodded.

"I gave her one after she crossed. They didn't use them at their probate or the step show, but I'm sure she will soon."

Kevin snickered at the thought of Nazz twirling her cane like Chris, but if what he said was true, he was sure she could do it with the best of them.

"How has she been doing with _everything?,"_ Kevin asked as he gestured wildly with his hand before crossing his arms.

Chris nodded knowingly and sighed.

"She was kinda shaky there for a bit, especially after she started going to the interest and informational meetings. People were cool with her volunteering with the canned food drives and Halloween outreaches and stuff, but joining organizations was hard because so many people tried to push her out."

"So what _changed?,"_ Kevin asked as he took a cigarette out and put it behind his ear.

"We have English together. When we were studying, I told her about some issues we were having trying to get our Christmas dinner food drive together. She helped organize the whole thing. She's a fucking whiz at that shit. So people started letting her in. I know Tina and Lacey have been cool with her since she got here, so that helped, too. She basically had to prove herself. She just hadn't found the right chance, yet, you know?"

 _"Til you."_

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I know she's your best friend and y'all might as well be siblings, but I swear, I won't hurt her."

"So you _do_ like her?"

Chris nodded and shrugged. He'd been hanging with Nazz and Kevin since the redhead landed on Sunday. It was now Wednesday and Kevin wasn't too sure that after they dropped him off at his hotel that Chris took Nazz _straight home_.

Kevin eyeballed the man and took in his size. He was _at least_ 6'4. Kevin was 6'5, but body build wise, they were evenly matched. But Chris had been nothing but a gentleman and took no shit from _anyone_ teasing the girl about _anything_. Kevin had heard a few snide _snow bunny_ comments in passing, but her sisters were quick to nip that in the bud with a few snide comments of their own. They were so tactfully backhanded that Kevin was _convinced_ that the girls trying to diss Nazz had thought they were being _complimented_ when anyone with any sense could see that they were _weren't._

Some of Chris' fraternity brothers had been sizing the redhead up, but his _strictly friendly_ banter with the girl alleviated their worries about his stepping in on what they felt was Chris' territory. But Kevin had to be sure that Chris knew how important Nazz was to _him_ and to _everyone_ back home.

"Look, I know it's gonna be tough, but my bruhs like her, she's got her sorors, the old heads like her, she's doing good here academically, and I just want a chance, man."

"Let me talk to her, ok?," Kevin said with hands up defensively and a small nod.

"Cool, cool," Chris nodded.

Kevin then surveyed the dance floor and saw Nazz come out of the ladies restroom. Making a careful beeline through the dance floor as to not cross through the strolling lines of the other various fraternities and sororities on campus, he grabbed her and walked her outside.

"Having fun?," she asked as she patted the paper towels from the restroom across her forehead and then used the unused tail ends to fan herself.

"Yeah, this is all pretty cool," Kevin said as he lit his cigarette. "When's the step show again?"

"Saturday! Wait! When are you leaving?"

"Sunday afternoon," he grinned as he blew smoke out of his nose.

"Ok, ok. Whew!," she breathed as she chuckled. "It's gonna be awesome. You'll love it!"

"You gonna use your new cane?"

She flicked shocked teal eyes up at him and then looked down, the red blush crossing her cheeks making her looking even more flush then all the dancing and strolling she had been doing all night did.

"Yeah."

"I like him."

"You do!?," she asked as she looked up at him in shock.

"Yeah, he's cool. It seems like he likes _you,_ too."

"Yeah," she said softly.

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't want people to say or do...," her voice trailed off as she fiddled with her hands.

"Look, you're already _here_ , you're a _Diamond Diva_ , and apparently you being you is cool with people, so why not?"

 _"Kevin...,"_ she began.

"Remember that summer I was hanging out with that Edd kid from Lemon Brook?"

"Yeah! Whatever happened to him?"

"Well," Kevin said as he snuffed out his cigarette and flicked it off the balcony, "he decided that he wanted to be with his _best friend_ instead of _me."_

Nazz blinked up at him in _shock_.

"Are _you...?"_

Kevin's head shake cut her off.

"Naw, just _half gay._ But that's the thing. I'd done _anything_ to be with that guy, but..."

"Was his best friend a _girl?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Yep,"_ Kevin said as he took out another cigarette and lit it up. _"I know_ it's not _the same thing_ , but if I was willing to date a _guy_ in _Peach Creek_ at _16,_ you can date a _black guy_ in _Daytona Beach_ at _19."_

"You're insane," she grinned as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"No prob. But I swear to God, if he breaks your heart, I will break his ass, I don't give a fuck how many damn _bruhs_ he has."

"There are about _50,000_ _active Sterling Men_ _across the globe_ , Kev," she giggled.

"Damn, you _do_ like him," Kevin said as he blew a long trail of smoke out of his mouth.

She just blushed. And then _squealed_ as _the song_ that her sister's had adopted as _their song_ came blasting through the speakers.

"Go!," Kevin laughed as she scampered off.

* * *

After the song was over, Nazz and Chris both went to the bar for a drink. Nazz got a water, but since Chris was 21, he got a beer. When she wearily sat on a bar stool, Kevin swooped behind her, picked her up and put her in Chris' lap.

"She's _all yours,_ man," Kevin grinned as Nazz _squealed_ and Chris quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Th-Thanks, Kev," she said shyly.

"Yeah, man, thanks a lot," Chris grinned.

"No prob. _But -"_

"I got you," Chris said as he offered him a fist bump.

"Yeah," a voice behind Kevin said, "And _we_ got _her."_

Kevin turned around to see the other two girls who were on Nazz's pledge line and about six of Chris's bruhs.

 _"Aw c'mon, guys!,"_ Chris pouted and Nazz laughed.

"Oh, hell no!," Monique, Nazz's roommate and line sister said. "You hurt her and I will fucking cut you, dude."

"Ok, ok! Geeze, Monie!"

Kevin smiled as Nazz and Chris' _brothers and sisters_ banded around their relationship with all the love and support they'd ever need.

 _"At least ONE OF US is getting it right,"_ Kevin thought as he headed out for another smoke break and _heart signal_.

 _"I miss you..."_

 _"I miss you, too..."_


	49. Gone

Sophia looked over the box of letters and _thick_ envelopes that one would send small gifts or pictures in and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, we found this in the latest outgoing shipment of mail. Every one of these prisoners were involved in your son's girlfriend's kidnapping case," the warden over the prison facility Dominic and his male accomplices were spending the next 10-25 years in. Tiffany and the other three girls were sent to the same facility Eddward's mother was spending the rest of her days in. To Karen's credit, she made sure that their welcome was on par with that _any mother_ would give to the persons who made an attempt to hurt _her baby,_ even if it was by proxy of his girlfriend.

But still, the threats came. At least twice a week the wardens would drop off a new box of threatening letters and small packages meant to detonate God knows what in the receiver's face. Most were made out to Eddward and Marie, the rest to Kevin and Sarah. Eddward, Kevin, and Marie got the worst of it.

Considering that it was apart of Sophia's job to prosecute the threats to former crime victims, she was used to seeing such threats. She got a few herself _everyday._ But to have it being sent to her _own_ angered her on levels that _only a parent_ would understand.

She shook her head as she let out a bitter chuckle.

"I don't understand how these idiots think that this isn't going to come back and bite them in the ass."

"They're _kids_ , Sophie," Adam Smith, the warden to Dominic's facility said. "They're not mature enough to understand that this _hurts_ them more than it will _ever help them."_

"You'd think that they'd learn by now," she sighed as she opened a letter from Tiffany to Kevin and scanned the contents.

It was filled with the usual hate and threats to _get him_ for _"getting in the way of what needed to be done."_

"How much you want to bet I can add another 10 years of harassment charges to their sentences?," she grinned as she waved the letter at Adam.

"Ugh, Sophie! Why you gotta do this to me?," he laughed as he ran a hand down his face.

"I'm not the one sending threatening letters to _my kids!,"_ she giggled. "They'll _never_ get out at this rate and it's just as well. My kids deserve safety and I'm trusting _you_ to maintain that, Adam."

"I've got your back, Soph. Until they finish their sentences or _stop this nonsense_ , I would suggest Edd and Marie stay where they are, wherever that is," Adam said as he stretched before sitting up and digging a thick envelope out the box. "How about we split everything up and send the big stuff to the bomb squad? We found a poop bomb last week and I ain't dealing with that in an office again."

"What?!"

"Yeah," he said as he chuckled lowly, stood up and started digging the thicker envelopes out of the box and _gently_ setting them on the floor. "Some guy sent one to his wife after finding out that she was cheating on him with his cousin."

"Ew," Sophia said as her nose crinkled up in disgust and Adam laughed. "What was he in for?"

"Armed robbery. Was only supposed to do like 7 years, but got another ten for the shit bomb."

 _"Damn."_

"Yeah, and his wife filed for divorce. Took the kids and split."

"With the cousin?," she asked.

Adam's grin was sly.

"His _brother."_

And Sophia laughed til she damn near cried.

* * *

Sophia looked at Kevin in sheer shock.

"Yep," he nodded slowly.

"I don't fucking believe this!," she screamed and Kevin flinched.

He knew she'd be upset by the letter he got from Dominic's cousin, but he wasn't counting on _this_ sort of reaction. The blond woman was _shaking_ with _rage._ The last time he saw an _adult_ woman _this upset_ , he had just finished telling _his mom_ about what happened the day they all came home after their brawl with Eddy's brother. She gave him a hug and checked him over a million times before calling Eddy's mom and _letting. her. have. it._

Now, he's sitting in Sophia's office and she's _pissed_.

The letter was sent to him from Dominic's cousin, but James only sent a note saying he _"had better watch his back,"_ while Dominic's letter was filled with its regular vitriol that Sophia had been spending the last six months trying to make sure Kevin and Sarah never received.

"Do you know if Sarah has gotten anything like this?," Sophia asked as she pulled out an evidence bag, put the letter in it and set it to the side.

"No, why should she?!," Kevin asked, his green eyes full of panic.

He could handle himself, but if they went after Sarah, he knew Peach Creek would _burn._ Edmund Hill would _never_ let _anyone or anything hurt_ his _Baby Sister._

"Prisoners do stuff like this all the time, Kevin," Sophia sighed. "We've been intercepting correspondence for you kids for _months."_

"Who all are they after?," Kevin asked nervously.

Nazz was in _Florida,_ so he was sure she would be ok, but everyone else, with the exception of Eddward, Marie, and May were still local.

"Just you, Sarah, Eddward, and Marie," Sophia confessed. "They're only after you because you led the police to them and stood up to them when you all were in school. They're mad at Sarah for reading Marie's statement."

Kevin nodded but what Sophia said next put him on edge for nearly _ten_ _years._

"Have you noticed anything _strange_ in regards to how the people associated with those directly involved in this act towards you?"

Kevin sat back and thought and then it started to hit him. He thought they were just being petty over the fact that he was there when Dominic and his crew of idiots got taken down, but now things made sense.

"Uh, yeah. I know James and a few of his people like to try to stare me down and shit when I see them out, but nothing really _this bad."_

Sophia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I have a feeling," she said slowly, "that they're trying to get something together to come after you and Sarah."

"What about Eddward and Marie?!," Kevin asked, the panic coming out of his eyes and into his voice, too.

"That's half the reason they moved," she sighed. "You know they went off line, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he nodded.

"Stuff like this is why," she said as she waved the evidence bag that contained a threat on his life in it. "Ellen and I told them that until the threats _stopped_ , that they had to go and stay gone. The wardens are keeping an eye on them and the correspondence they send to you guys. Now I'm going to have them watch _all_ of their correspondence from now on."

"How do you know that they won't stop and just start again once we feel safe?," Kevin asked.

He couldn't bear it if Eddward, Marie, and May came home under a sense of false security and were hurt _or worst._

"The CO's in the prisons are trained to notice changes in demeanor and such. Those with long sentences and lifers tend to just stop because they're never going to get the results that they want so they just give up."

"Or they _do_ and _then_ they stop," Kevin retorted bitterly.

"I understand your trepidation, Kevin. I _really_ do," Sophia said sympathetically as she stood and came to hug him. "But I will do _everything_ in my power to keep y'all safe. I'm sorry we missed this, though. But we _will_ get to the bottom of it and _stop it."_

Kevin sighed into the hug, but he had a question.

"So he's really gone, huh?"

There was no way Eddward would come back now, _or ever._ Not until Dominic was _stopped_ and Kevin just couldn't see that _ever_ happening.

Sophia heard the hurt in his voice and her brain flashed to one Saturday morning, right before spring break their junior year, when she saw them cuddled up in Eddward's bed after one of the worst thunderstorms Peach Creek had seen in _years_. Ed would lay on a pallet on the floor and hold Eddward's hand, or they would share the couch as best they could, Eddward's head on Ed's shoulder. But with _Kevin_ , they were in an intimate cuddle. After many a thunderstorm, Eddward would wake up weary. When the boys finally came downstairs for breakfast, Eddward looked _rested_ , so she let the surprise sleepover slide.

Considering how deep their friendship was, she _wondered,_ but the thoughts were always fleeting.

 _Now, she knew._

 _"For now,"_ she sighed. Then she put his face in her hands. "Kevin, I swear these things don't last forever. Don't let this get you down. _We_ _will fight. We_ _will win."_

"Then he can come home?"

"Then he can come home."

* * *

"So they're coming after _everyone_ now, huh?," Eddward sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 _"Looks that way,"_ Sophia replied. _"I've talked to the Hill's and so far, nothing has been sent to Sarah, thank God. But I just want you guys to be on your P's and Q's."_

"We will, Mother. What about Nazz?"

 _"She's safe. All the regular background checks have come back clear. Her boyfriend is majoring in political science and law enforcement, so he's got connections and she's as safe as a mob wife, if not safer."_

Eddward let out a hearty laugh at this and it eased his mind that his friend was in good hands. But he would be worried about Kevin and Sarah for _years_.

 _"Just stay offline like you've been doing as best you can. Report **everything.** If you guys want to keep sending presents, just send it to me at the office and I'll get a courier to take it to whoever you're sending it to," _Sophia said in a _very motherly_ tone once Eddward calmed down.

"Yes, Mother."

 ** _"Eddward."_**

"We will be ever vigilant," Eddward snickered

 _"Ok,"_ Sophia sighed and chuckled at Eddward's much needed _brevity._ _"I'll let the police and sheriff in your area know what's going on so they can keep an eye out for anything unusual as well."_

"Um, Mommy?"

Sophia sighed and her heart nearly broke.

 _"He's doing fine considering the situation. Just living and working."_

"What about _school?"_

 _"He's still doing well. Made the honor roll last semester. Just got a promotion at work, too. He's certified to drive and fix the trucks now. And the team won their division this year."_

Eddward sighed. Kevin was doing _well_ and he was _missing it_ because he wouldn't kiss Dominic Jones unworthy ass.

 _Life's not fair._

 _"He's **fine,** Son. And I **can't** tell him you're doing fine if you're not. Are **you,** ok?"_

"I'm _fine._ Honestly."

 _"Well, then. Good reports all around. Just what I like to hear. I've got to go and get some cases ready. Send the girls my love. Love you, Son."_

"Love you, too, Mother. Goodbye."

 _"Goodbye."_

Eddward hung up the phone and brought up a new app he had created. It was still in the alpha testing stages, but he needed it now. Tapping through the menu, he set it on the Bluetooth speaker Kevin sent through Sophia a few weeks ago. Within seconds, soothing white noise filled the air and a gentle blue light pulsated through the screen. He made a cup of tea and went to the balcony. He watched the sunset as May and Marie ran laps on the running trail that circled the playground just feet away from their building's back door.

They moved to back to Sunnyvale after school let out because it was between their two schools and the sisters had missed each other during the school year, so living together was the plan until they graduated now as sophomores and upper classmen didn't have to live on campus. Despite the threats, they had their freedom which was more than Eddward could really ask for.

 _Except for Kevin_.

He picked up the tablet he had set down when he went to get his phone when Sophia called. Tapping another app that was in the beta stages, he hacked into the backdoor of his friends social media accounts and saw what everyone was up to.

Sarah was on the cheerleading squad and Jimmy was captain of the racquetball team. Johnny was well on his way to becoming _the biggest mind fuck in Peach Creek_ , as Kevin would sometimes call him. Rolf was taking his farm to market, and was Trevor becoming a _girl?_ Ang didn't seem to mind, so he didn't, either. He did have to admit that this _Sylina_ was pretty, though. Ed was the head manager at he and Kevin's favorite comic book store, and Eddward wished he would put all that art he was creating into a comic book.

Nazz was having a blast in Florida with her boyfriend and their fellow fraternity brothers and sorority sisters. The picture of her with Mrs Jones and Rachel at their annual sorority meeting was so full of sisterly love, Eddward had to wonder if they really weren't related for a few seconds.

And then there was _Kevin._

Short videos of him having water gun fights with a few of the kids on his route were adorable, but he looked so _natural_ on the pitcher's mound. He found it odd that Kevin wasn't spending time with _anyone special_ , but he had to admit that he wouldn't be able to handle it well if he did. He always thought it was amazing and so sweet that Kevin never acted _jealous_ about his relationship with Marie. But then again, they _always_ treated each other like their _number one_ , so there wasn't much to get jealous over. Plus, besides himself, Kevin didn't have the best taste in _dates_. Sure, they were all girls from what Eddward saw, but people being _people_ , they were only after the _fairy tale_ of having a guy like _Kevin_ in _their_ lives could bring. Which meant they weren't that great. So maybe Kevin being single was for the best.

At least for Eddward's _heart_ it was.

As the sun dropped further and further behind the horizon, he could see the blue light from his phone in the darkening living room better and it calmed him as he wanted it to. Then his eyes were drawn to the pieces in the corner of the living room from the latest student art show Marie had been involved in.

If only _everyone_ could see them.

Her work had not only gotten _better,_ but she had found her own _style_. That he couldn't show the world like he wanted to because _Dominic Jones_ couldn't stand to admit that not everyone on the planet was meant to be his personal stepping stone to self entitled greatness. If he had just minded his own business that summer day or apologized, things would be _fine_ , but no. Now, he's across the country from all he's ever known to keep himself, his _love_ and her sister safe from egotistical sociopaths.

Leaning back in his seat, he looked at his tablet and closed out the app. While from a business and even law enforcement perspective, an app like his would be good in helping businesses close walls in their security and helping law enforcement bring down criminals by _spying_ on them. But considering his efforts at maintaining his and _his girls_ privacy, he couldn't put the app out, no matter how good it was.

And having spent a good thirty minutes _spying_ on _Kevin,_ he knew that this was too much of a good thing.

It was time to let go. He was gone and it was for their own good.

After returning a smile and wave to the two silly Kanker sisters on the playground, he sent his latest findings to his computer, but deleted the app off his tablet and remotely from his phone. Then he opened their favorite pizza app and ordered dinner. They deserved the treat. He didn't order Chinese anymore because he had yet to find anything as good as Mr Chang's.

 _He never would._


	50. Moving On

"Hey, Kev."

Kevin's head dropped and he sighed. But he didn't turn around to face her as he turned his attention back to his eggs.

"Bridget."

"I heard you were still around," she smiled as she came to sit next to him. "So you free?"

"Nope," Kevin smiled as he loudly slurped his coffee.

 _"Kev."_

 _"Bridget."_

 _"Look,_ I _know_ your little circle of friends got torn apart because ain't nobody here no more and ain't nobody talking, so I _know_ you're free," she snipped.

"No, you don't actually," Kevin snipped back as Ang came to refill his coffee cup.

 _"Fine._ Be alone. But you're gonna miss me when I'm gone," she retorted as she hopped off the bar stool and stormed to the table Marcie was sitting at.

"Can't miss you if you never leave," Kevin sang and Ang giggled.

"Ex?," the Princess asked as she grabbed an order of Eggs Benedict from the kitchen window.

Kevin shook his head.

"Naw, but she _wanna be."_

Sy's laugh from the kitchen _echoed_ around the restaurant and five minutes later, she walked out with a stack of pancakes for the persnickety redhead.

"Look, I know this is your _on the house_ meal, but _that_ deserved pancakes," she grinned at him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "But I need them to go. I've got class."

"Marshall's on a tear," she sighed as she grabbed a to go box and a bag. "We got a pop quiz, and Ed said they got an exam on section 5 of chapter 16."

 _"Shiiiiit,"_ Kevin groaned as Ang patted his shoulder.

"But Baringer is showing _really bad_ HR videos, so you've got _that_ to look forward to," she grinned.

"I swear that man missed his calling," Kevin smirked as he gathered his food and headed outside, stopping to give a kiss to Mrs Jones and a hug to Rachel on his way out, Bridget's angry eyes following him the whole way.

* * *

Sy was right about their economic's professor being on a tear. But his class got a pop quiz _and_ an exam. Baringer's HR videos were a hoot, as was the man himself. Kevin heard rumors that he dabbled in stand up comedy, but he never could pin point the truth to such.

He spent his summer days working and going to class, but he was ever vigilant to anything that he deemed _odd_. Ever since he told Sophia about the letter, the stare downs continued, but nothing beyond that. James got six months in juvenile detention and his mother went _off_ on her sister for raising Dominic in such a way that he thought that all his bullying and subsequent criminal behavior was ok. She countered that James made his own decision to play into Dominic's hand as he was starting to see that his letters to Kevin weren't getting anywhere.

The woman made sure that James stayed out of Dominic's mess by moving her family to Topeka after his sentence was over. It'd be ten years before Kevin saw him again and even though it was in passing, the look of remorse in the young man's eyes let him know that he was sorry for what he had done and Kevin could trust that he wouldn't do it again. Even though Kevin knew that the reason why he wouldn't do it was gone, that was enough for him.

When October hit, Kevin went to visit Sebastian, and just like the year before, a bouquet of white roses had been placed in front of the grave. Kevin moved it to the top next to his lilies and lit a cigarette. A million conversations ran laps in his head. And a million memories made his heart seize.

Sebastian was honestly the first person he _told_. He told him about his feelings, then he told that him that he _loved his son._ Even though he was gone, he couldn't shake him.

 _You never forget your first,_ was what he was told all his life. That was why you were supposed to _be careful_. He couldn't remember the first guy's name to save his life. Or the second. And he _knew_ Bridget was _pissed_ because _Marcie_ was the the first girl.

 _But there was just something about Eddward_.

It wasn't just their first kiss, or their first time. It was _everything_. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he'd tap his pen while he was thinking, the way his eyes lit up when he got an idea or finally figured out how to solve a complex problem, his smile, his laugh. Just _everything_.

 _The heart wants what it wants._

As the sun set, he felt like something was missing, but he also felt like it wouldn't be missing for long, so it was ok to move on. He'd come back around to finding it eventually.

* * *

 _"Hey, there."_

Kevin looked to his right and saw that the _thick_ Italian accent he had just heard belonged to a short, slim olive skinned man who was sizing him up and _smirking_.

"Can I help you?," he sighed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could cut in front of you here and grab _this,"_ the man said as he stepped in front of Kevin and grabbed the latest issue of Batman and Robin of the rack.

"Oh, my bad," Kevin said with an apologetic half smile.

"It's quite alright. A gentle voice can calm the rowdiest of beasts. I ask nicely and you responded in kind. All is well."

Kevin nodded and shrugged before grabbing a copy of the latest issues of Superman and Teen Titans, giving the man a nod and heading to the front counter.

"Hey, Kev," Ed said as he stacked another batch of comic books next to the register.

"What's up, man?," Kevin nodded as he pulled out his wallet. "What's this?," he asked as he cocked his head to the stack of comic books.

"My _thing,"_ Ed said with a shy grin.

"No way!," Kevin said as a wide grin crossed his face and he snatched up the comic book that Ed had been spending _months_ trying to get published.

"Yes way! They're $2."

"I need four," Kevin said as he counted off four comic books off the top of the stack. "I need you to sign two, though"

"Heh," Ed snickered as he dug a sharpie out of his back pocket. "I'm already sending them some"

Kevin's head dropped as he blushed and it deepened as Ed laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, I only need three then."

Ed cocked a brow at him.

"I want my future kid to have at least _one_ vintage number one in _excellent_ condition," he shrugged.

"You've got it, my dude," Ed said with a wide smile. _"To Kevin,"_ he said as he signed the top copy of _his first number one,_ _"thanks for all the jawbreakers."_

And Kevin laughed til he cried.


	51. Transitions

Sy walked into the bedroom and leaned on the door frame. The sly grin that crossed her face was _primal_.

The Princess had the _nerve, gall, MOXIE_ to be laying on the bed half dressed. Sure, she was studying, but _why_ did she have to wear _those shorts_ with _that top?!_

 _"Hey, there."_

She flipped over to give her a grin and her eyes shot open wide when she saw her grin.

"Uuuhh..."

 _"MINE,"_ was all she heard before Sy glomped her.

Five minutes later, Ang was on the ride of her life. A sweet voice whispering _I love you_ in her ear, nearly sent her over the edge, but Sy had other plans.

 _So many other plans_.

Forty five minutes later Ang bolted upright out of their post coital cuddle.

"I forgot to pick up your estrogen today!," she gasped.

"Meh," Sy snickered. "I forgot to take it."

"SYLINA ROSE!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting you knee pads, though, because I will _not_ forget to let you do _that_ again."

* * *

 _"Dude."_

Ed just grinned as Kevin sighed.

Kevin was holding Ed's latest issue in his hand and an adorable look of frustration was on his face.

"A _cliffhanger?!_ Who does _that?!"_

"Have you seen the latest issue of Black Panther?," Ed laughed.

"Not the same thing, Hill!," Kevin hissed at him before rolling up the comic book and whacking him on the head as he said, "No! Bad Ed. _BAD!"_

"The next issue will be out in a couple of months," Ed giggled as he ducked away from Kevin swatting at him. _"Chill."_

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Kevin sighed as he thumbed through the issue he had bought two weeks before.

Ed had taken to creating a post apocalyptic world. The main story was set in the Appalachian Mountains. Kevin _recognized_ the village and the main characters. The village had been set in a semi circle against the foot of a mountain. The main characters looked like everyone in town, even their friends. Two friends were the heroes; Ted and Timothy. Ted was brawn, Timothy had the brains. Mike was the militia leader. He and and Timothy would occasionally have to work together and the shenanigans that ensued brought some much needed levity to the situation.

But the last issue had Mike and Timothy with their backs against the mountain wall and surrounded by a pack of bandits intent on taking their supplies that they had earned through blood, sweat, tears. Timothy had been hit with some melee weapons and was faltering something fierce. Mike had him in a football cradle in one arm and a gun pointed at the bandit's leader, Skipper, in the last panel.

 _"BACK OFF!"_

 _"MAKE ME!"_

 _*BANG*_

Kevin looked the words and the pictures over and tried to find a clue in what could happen next, but nothing was standing out at him.

"I think it would be a good idea to kill Timothy off."

Kevin's head popped up at the sound of that _thick_ Italian accent. He looked the man over before shaking his head.

"You're nuts, man. If Mike loses him, how are they gonna survive? He's their head medic!"

The Italian sighed.

"They still have Lindsay."

"She's just a nurse. She doesn't have all the skills he does. They need him to stay." Then Kevin turned to Ed and said, _"He_ _has to stay."_

Ed cocked a brow at his near frantic friend, pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket and scribbled a few things down before thwaping Kevin on the nose with his pen.

"I'll think about it, Kev," he said with a grin. "You need anything Dee?"

Kevin stepped out of the way as he looked _Dee_ over. He was _cute_ , tan, olive skin, about 5'9 by Kevin's best estimate, slim, dark hair and _striking_ hazel eyes. But he had to be nuts if Ed killing off Timothy was a good idea.

"Just to purchase these new issues and a _date_ for when the new figurines come in."

Ed made a face as he sighed and Dee facepalmed.

 _"Ed!_ You _promised!"_

"I promised that I'd _look into it,_ man!"

 _"And?"_

"Haven't heard anything, yet. I'll talk Matt again, but _no promises."_

"Yes, of course," Dee sighed. "Oh! _Kev_ , is it?"

Kevin took a glance at the man he had been side eyeing during his exchange with Ed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get past you and get _this?,"_ Dee asked as he side stepped Kevin and grabbed a couple bags of chips off the rack Kevin had been standing in front of.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin smiled as he grabbed a bag of chips himself and then stepped to the side of the rack to the cooler for a soda. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being _stared_ at, though. But by the time he got his soda out and turned back to the counter, Dee as gone.

 _"Dude,"_ Ed sighed and Kevin felt a _lecture_ coming on. _"I'm just saying,"_ Ed said as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Be careful. Guys ain't girls."

"Don't I know it."

Ed cocked a brow and Kevin shrugged. Then Ed _grinned_ , took out his notepad and started writing again, giggling madly as he did so.

"Can I just get my stuff, man?," Kevin whined as blush pinked his cheeks.

"On the house," Ed said without lifting his head.

"Wha?"

Ed just flashed him a wink and a grin.

"Trust me, I'm gonna owe _you_ in the end, man," he laughed.

"Only _half,_ Ed! Only _half!,"_ Kevin shouted as he left the store.

"Well, Danté Enzo Esposito ain't half of _anything,"_ Ed sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

"What do you think of these?"

Marie looked into icy blue eyes filled to the brim with apprehension and grinned. The simple black frames made him look _so smart, so grown up and so damn sexy_ it took her a minute to remember that they were in _public_.

"They look good, Babe," she grinned.

Eddward caught the flirtatious glint in her violet eyes and snatched the frames off his face as he blushed. But he did walk over to the woman who had been helping him and said, "I'd like two pairs of these, please."

"You doing the BOGO?," the woman asked as she cocked her head towards the table tent ad on the desk they were sitting at.

"Yes," Eddward replied, "but I'd like one pair to be sunglasses."

The woman nodded as she pulled out a sample of the shades for sunglasses. He picked the darkest shade he could get, ignoring her cocked brow and head shake as he did so.

"What about contacts?," May asked as she cocked her head at the other table tent ad for the contact lens sale.

"He'll have to make another appointment for that," the woman replied as she took out a hand held device that would help calibrate how Eddward's new glasses would fit on his face and the lenses would fit in the frames.

Eddward grasped his dogtags as he went through the motions of getting his new glasses, kicking himself because a lifetime of _maybe if I do this now, maybe if I hold the book like this, maybe if I set the font like this_ had turned into looking like a nerd for _forever_ because he refused to acknowledge that he needed the help.

An hour later he has his glasses and an appointment for contact lenses in two weeks.

* * *

"I look like a nerd," he pouted over lunch at a new mom and pop sub shop that May had found thanks to his new app.

Apparently, people like knowing where the small businesses are in their area, and small businesses like being known. For a small nominal fee, businesses are put on people's radars. The restaurants were the first to take advantage and the pay off meant new glasses without having to worry about health insurance, which was _great_ because he didn't have any. Sophia couldn't carry him after he turned 18, so he had been floating on a wing and a prayer ever since. But this app was paying their bills and for the occasional lunch out, so he wasn't going to complain.

He came up with the idea after seeing how much cheaper it was to shop at the small businesses, but he had to find them first. May and Marie were happy to help. But he was only doing it locally at the moment. He was hoping that he'd get enough business built up while he was in school that he could go national before he graduated. They might not have student loans hanging over them, but food and shelter are still pretty important to have when you're first starting out.

The Kanker Sisters did their best to mask their giggles at his comment and May reached over to grab a copy of USA Today that the last patron left behind.

 _"These_ are _nerds. I_ think you're more of a _geek,"_ she said as she flashed the paper in his face.

He looked up from his nacho cheese soup to see his and _Kevin's doppelgangers_ staring back at him, glasses and happy grins on their faces as they celebrated a rocket launch at NASA's Houston facility. Taking the paper from May as the two sisters gossiped about work, he poured over the article about two college sophomores, who's _tinkering_ would be helping NASA, The National Weather Service and a slew of people who's lives revolved around helping people dress properly for the day and prepare for Mother Nature's worst.

The rocket could survive an EF4 tornado at NASA's best estimate and TNWS was hoping to test it against hurricanes _soon_. Such work had to be acknowledged and the USA Today article was just the start in telling the story of the two smart _smol_ men.

"Geeze," Eddward sighed as he tossed the paper back on the table May grabbed it from and started to _devour_ his cupcake.

"What is it, Baby?," Marie asked gently.

"They're _twenty_ and already doing _pet projects_ for _NASA_ ," he said bitterly.

"You're only _twenty_ and you've already put _how many_ restaurants in San Jose on the foodie map?," she asked knowingly as she waved a French fry at him. "Plus, I heard some people in San Francisco are looking into it, too. At least that's what this _twenty year old hottie_ told me last night."

He still pouted, but his eyes told her that she got his point. We go at our own pace, but to make it anywhere, we gotta keep going. And Eddward, just like Kev and Edd, had shown no signs of stopping once he got an idea that he _just knew_ could work. Kevin's words hanging around his neck and Marie's words were the daily encouragement he needed to _keep going_.

He played with his dogtags and snatched a French fry of off her plate. His pout was replaced with his usual blank face as he played with his phone, but she knew he was going to _keep going._

"Tapas?," May asked as she brought up the app that was keeping them in the black, if only barely, up on her phone and scrolled through the sleek design to see what new tapas restaurants had joined Eddward's little _revolution._

"Sure," Marie nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't found any good Chinese places, yet, though, Babe."

"Meh."


	52. If Only In My Dreams

_The bed was shaking and so was Eddward._

 _"Daddy, pleeeeasse."_

 _He hated to beg, but for his daddy, he'd do anything._

 _A growl resounded in his ear as strong hands gripped his hips and rotated them forward and then back again. He could only wrap his arms around the redhead's shoulders and hold on tight. The ecstasy building within him had him on the edge and he was about to go over. He just needed one more touch...one more kiss...one more roll of his hips..._

* * *

 _*BOOM*_

Eddward shot up and Marie jumped into his arms. Their bed was shaking as was _everything else_ in the room.

"Shit!," May screamed from her room.

"Grab your hardhats, girls!," Eddward yelled as he picked up a still shaking Marie with one arm and did his best to find his footing as he scrambled out of the bed.

He snatched their hard hats off the dresser and went to the door. When he opened it, he peeked out and saw May sitting on the floor in the doorway of her room, hard hat on her head, pillow to her chest, shaking like a leaf in March.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I hate this state," Marie said with a shudder as she crawled into Eddward's lap.

Eddward put their hardhats on and held her close as they rode the early morning earthquake out.

Fifteen minutes later, everything was still. But they had a mess to clean up. Half the books were off the bookshelf in the living room and Eddward didn't want to think about the mess in the kitchen.

"I give that one a 3.14," Marie sighed as she stood and held her hand out to Eddward.

"Pie?," he asked incredulously as he grabbed her hand and she tugged him up.

"Why I do believe I will," she grinned as she stepped gingerly into the kitchen.

"How bad is it?," he asked as he came to stand behind her.

All three young people stood in the doorway to the kitchen and sighed. Eddward had suggested that they just get _nice_ plastic ware because it would hold up better in an earthquake and the the entire state of California was prone to them. But that meant their tableware had a lighter weight to it than glass, ceramic, and China and when earthquakes hit, _everything_ would fall out of the cabinets.

Over time, a few pieces would chip and even crack from not only hitting the tiled kitchen floor during earthquakes but general use, so all dishware was examined for defects, then put in the sink and dishwasher for washing as they had been on _the floor_ so they had to be re-cleaned before being put away.

Working as a team, they managed to salvage everything, then Eddward loaded up the dishwasher and started on the dishes placed in the sink while the girls cleaned up the living room. After everything was made right again, Eddward checked the clock and saw that they had two hours before they _had_ to be up to go get their mother's from the airport. So collapsing back into bed was the next item on the agenda.

Just as he was about to doze off again, Marie asked him if he was alright.

"I'm _fine_ , why?," he asked, somewhat irritated because _sleep._

"I just wondered because you were moaning and and _shaking_ before we felt the earthquake hit," she said quietly.

 _Shit._

"I guess I've got a sixth sense about them or something," he whispered as he pulled her closer. "Sorry if I worried you. I'm fine. _Really."_

"Okay," she grinned as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

The light scent of her favorite peach scented shampoo wafted under his nose as she got comfortable and he missed _him_ even more. Since they were kids, Kevin made sure that his mom's car had a _peach_ scented air freshener in it. So many afternoons and nights were spent hiding who they were to everyone _but_ each other in the backseat of that car.

Eddward would never smell peaches the same way again because of it.

* * *

"So you're bringing him home to meet the 'rents, huh?," Kevin grinned.

 _"Yeah,"_ Nazz said shyly. _"I meet his peeps at Thanksgiving so we're coming home for Christmas, then headed to Hawaii for New Years."_

"Noice!," Kevin said impressed with his best friends holiday plans.

 _"I know right? The Hawaii thing is an early birthday present, though. He figured I'd only really enjoy it when I could actually relax on it, you know?"_

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

With Nazz's birthday in mid February, it was hard for the girl to get away to do anything _fun_ because school would never be out long enough for her to enjoy anything longer than the President's Day break. Snow days and the occasional ice storm meant holing up until a thaw came, and by then it was back to school til spring break.

 _"So we'll be home as soon as school lets out tomorrow, but we need to have the party next weekend, though."_

"Why?," Kevin asked in shock.

He was so used to her Christmas party being on Christmas Eve that moving it was tantamount to trying to move Everest. You just didn't do it!

 _"Because my parents want us to come to the family thing that they go to that night. It's grown ups only and apparently, I'm a grown up now."_

"HA! They just want Chris to meet everybody," Kevin laughed.

 _"I know,"_ Nazz whined. _"I hope they don't eat him alive."_

"Ya love him?"

 _"Of course I do!"_

"Then you ain't got shit to worry about," Kevin said firmly. "Y'all do y'all's thing and fuck whatever one else says."

 _"Easy for you to say!,"_ Nazz pouted.

 _"I get it,_ Nazz. _I really do,_ but c'mon. Like _you_ are gonna let your Aunt Susie's opinion about _anything_ stop you for doing what you want to do.

 _"I hate you,"_ Nazz sighed and Kevin laughed again because he knew that she knew that he was _right._

"You love me, but I gotta run and take this final," Kevin said as he grabbed his jacket and started to walk to the door. "I'll see you in a couple days."

 _"You've got it, dude! Good luck!"_

"Thanks! Later!"

* * *

A week later, Christopher Moore was meeting all the people Nazz wouldn't shut up about. Kevin helped make a few introductions as he had already met him a few months before.

But the mood in the room changed when Nazz pulled out _the big box_.

"Why do y'all look like you've lost your best friend?," Chris asked as he took the box from his girlfriend and put it on the middle of the living room floor.

"Because we did," Rolf said quietly.

"What?"

Nazz sighed.

"You know I told you all about what happened with Double D and May and Marie, right Honey?," she asked as she came to his side.

"Yeah."

 _"This,"_ she said as she pointed to the box, "is the Christmas present they send every year."

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Kevin said as he pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut through the tape keeping the box closed and started passing the gifts around.

Chris was surprised that he even got a gift but Kevin told Sophia about Chris coming to meet everyone, and she must have told Eddward because the future computer and mobile app programmer had made sure to get him a few small gifts; a snow globe of a surfing snowman, Marie had made him some seashell art on canvas and May had added a couple of her favorite paperback books.

When he looked the books over, he asked, "How did she know?!," in delighted surprise.

Ed looked at the books in his hands and smiled.

"Those are her favorites. I guess she thought you'd like them, too."

"Oooh," Sy said, "those are good! She gave us the other series that author did last year."

"I like her. She's got good tastes," Chris grinned and the cul-de-sac fell in love with the man who stole Nazz's heart.

"She's good people," Ed sighed.

"But things aren't good _here?,"_ Chris asked quietly.

Everyone shook their heads.

"That sucks," he pouted, then he grew thoughtful.

"What's on your mind, Baby?," Nazz asked as she refolded the hoodie Marie sent with a screenprint of some _very original_ art on the front of it, her fingers barely tracing over the near invisible signature in the right hand corner.

"Just thinking about how to get y'all back together is all. I know they can't come _here,_ but can y'all go _there?"_

Kevin shook his head.

"Sophia says it's not worth the risk to even try."

"How big is this Dominic's family?"

"Not very," Johnny said, "But it's _Tiffany's_ family that you've got to watch for. They're _everywhere."_

Jimmy nodded.

"When we went to see my grandparents for Thanksgiving, I saw two of her cousins working at the airport. One is desk agent for Delta and the other is a TSA officer."

 _"Fuuuuuuck,"_ Chris said as he ran a hand down his face. "Yeah, unless you _drive,_ I don't see it happening."

"She's got a uncle who works at Enterprise and they're the only car rental place in town," Ang said as she handed Sy a drink and plopped herself in her lap.

"So let me get this straight, _she's_ got family with their hands in just about _everything_ that you need to get out of town and they're answering to _his_ beck and call."

"Basically," they all told him.

"Fucking eh, man," Chris groaned. Then he sighed in thought again. They all stared at him as he nodded and said, "You may not be able to leave and they may not be able to come back home _right now_ , but there are way too many cooks in the kitchen and someone is about to burn something soon."

"What do you mean?," Kevin asked.

 _"Someone_ in this _family_ , is gonna screw up eventually and then things will fall apart. And when things fall apart, the law can make things right again. I'm not saying that they'll be able to come home, but you _may_ be able to go see them."

 _"Are you sure?,"_ Kevin asked urgently.

"I'm sure that something has to give here eventually and when it does, you _will_ see your friends again," Chris said, his reassuring grin giving Kevin all he needed to keep holding on.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Sy got the gift that would change her life.

"These are good for a year," Randy said as he handed two _medical_ cards to both young women. "You're responsible for copay's and med's, but this should help you guys out a bit more and keep you out of Urgent Care and get you better care then the clinic."

Looking the cards over, Sy saw that the insurance company was one known for having doctors that specialized in treating transgender patients.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

Since she came out, Sy and Ang had been busting their tails saving every penny they could to help her start her transition from the man she looked like on the outside, to the woman she knew was on the inside. And it was _expensive_. This gift from Angela's parents was a legit _life saver._

"Say that the next time you get beaned upside the head playing catch with Kevin, that you'll go to the ER instead of trying to _walk it off,"_ Randy laughed as he flipped his mocha pancakes and checked on his peppermint glaze that would top them.

Sy, who wasn't much of a emotive person, did something that shocked them all.

She blamed it on the dose of estrogen Ang made her take that morning.

Angie said it was _love._

Coming behind the man that she had only known as _Mr Jackson,_ she _hugged_ him and said, "Thanks, Dad."

He gently patted her hands with one of his own as he flipped a pancake and _coughed_.

"No problem, kid," he grinned as tear fell out of his eye, landed on the pancake and sizzled away.


	53. Blossom Where You're Planted

"I can't believe you're doing this," May giggled behind her hands as she peeked through her fingers and Eddward hissed in pain as the tattoo needle started pulsating through his pale skin.

"Why not? It's a nice piece," the tattoo artist, Jim, said absentmindedly as he traced over the outline he had done on trace paper on Eddward's arm.

"It's _my sister's_ piece!," May squealed as she waved her arms exasperatedly and start pacing around the small tattoo booth.

Jim cocked a brow at Eddward who just smirked at him. Jim shook his head and said, "Ok, I'm with blondie now. I don't do names, so what'cha tryin' to do here, Bub?"

"It's my favorite piece," Eddward said quietly.

And it was.

It was a simple drawing she did in middle school that they had found in one of her old portfolios as she prepared for the Student Spring Art Show. It was a peach branch in full flowering bloom set against a creek at sunset. It reminded them both of _home_ and what they are missing _dearly_. So why not make it a part of his everyday life and put it where he could see it everyday whenever he wanted?

It wasn't like he was getting her _name_ on his arm. As much as he loved her, he was still _way_ too cautious for that. _But_ , he could see adding his future children's names in the blossoms.

And for something she had done in seventh grade, it was _good. Damn good._ He wasn't sure if she was going to sell it or not, so he did the next best thing he could thing of to keep it with him for forever.

He took it to the art department and had it scanned to the same USB disc he had all of her other art pieces scanned to, then had the scan printed out. He took the print out to the tattoo parlor her friend Jim worked at and got him to scan it on to trace paper, then that paper was wet down and left the outlines and shading Jim was working on now on his right arm.

Looking around the parlor and seeing Jim's work displayed on the walls, he could see himself adding onto this piece with a few more. A bit of a garden on his arm. Especially since the pain wasn't that bad. It was pretty damn exhilarating. He could see how people got _addicted_ to getting tattoos now.

"What are you thinking, D?," May asked as he stared at the needle in his arm.

"I want another one," he grinned and she laughed til she cried.

And Marie cried crocodile tears when she saw it.

"It's my _thing_ ," she sobbed.

"It's _our thing_ ," he whispered as he took her into his arms and hid his wet eyes in her hair.

* * *

"DUDE!," Kevin roared as he stormed from the bean bag he had been sitting on at the back of the comic book store to the front counter where Ed was talking to Danté.

"Hey, Kevin!," Ed said as he gave him a _please don't hurt me_ grin. "You remember Danté?"

Kevin didn't even acknowledge the man standing next to him as he rolled up his comic book and started hitting Ed with it.

"BAD ED! BAD!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!," Ed said as he roared with laughter and ducked from the jock's wailing right arm.

"Did he kill him!?," Danté asked. "I haven't read it yet!"

"NO SPOILERS!," Ed said as he snatched the comic book from Kevin and pointed it at him warningly.

Kevin groaned as he snatched off his snapback and ran a hand through his hair.

"I hate you," he said lowly as Ed handed a less abused issue of his comic book to Danté.

"It'll be fine," Ed grinned.

"It better be," Kevin snipped before grabbing a Gatorade out of the cooler and a protein bar and placing them on the counter. "Hold this. I'll be right back," he said as he walked over the section of the store where all the Marvel Comics were kept.

When he came back, Danté was _seething_.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!?"

"Kev was right. He _is_ their doctor and Lindsay needs his help," Ed shrugged.

"HA!," Kevin laughed at the shorter male but he cut his laughter down to a blushing snicker when _heated_ hazel eyes cut themselves at him.

"But I'm sure _you're just so happy_ about the greeting our dear doctor got when he returned?," Danté snipped at him and Kevin flushed red in frustration again.

"That was _not_ cool, Lumpy," he sneered at Ed as the tall, lovable oaf rung up his purchases.

"Not trying to be _cool_ , Kev. Just telling a story about life at the end of the world," Ed grinned at him with a wink.

"Yeah, well it _sucks."_

"It's the apocalypse, dude! They've got to get their breeding on," Ed said as a shit eating grin crossed his face.

"This is so damn _tropey,"_ Kevin sighed as he thumbed through his comic book again.

Mike and Timothy survived their attack from the bandits after Timothy managed to pull his revolver out of his waistband and shoot Skipper to death before Mike or Skipper could get a shot off. The bandits took off and after three days in cave, they managed to make it back to camp, where Mandy, their cook, greeted Timothy more like a lover than the old friends they actually were. And the tall doctor had the nerve to fall into her arms. Mike didn't seem to be betrayed by Timothy's actions, but _Kevin_ sure was.

 _"Classic,"_ he thought. _"Just fucking classic."_

"They're still gonna be bros," Ed said.

"You _know,"_ Danté drawled, the vibrato of his accent piquing Kevin's interest. "I can see Kevin's point here. Mike and Timothy have a chance at something and there is so very little gay representation in comics. A bromance is _nice,_ but you _know_ that you could actually explore their relationship a bit more. Throwing a straight romance out there for the sake of _breeding_ at the end of the world is a bit..."

 _"Tropey,"_ Kevin said for him as he seemed to lose his words.

"Yes, thank you, Kevin," he said with a small gapped tooth double dimpled grin and Kevin's heart nearly stopped. _"Tropey_. Ed, you're better than this."

"And it's a long story," Ed said, his shit eating grin growing wider.

Kevin and Danté both grabbed their purchases as they gave him a stink eye and stormed out of the store.

Ed's grin stayed in place as he took out his sketch book and started drawing out a few more ideas for his next issue.

* * *

"Um, Kevin?"

Kevin turned to look at Danté who was looking very lost.

"What's up, man?"

"Do you know how I can get to Lil Mama's from here?"

Kevin grinned as he gave him directions to the soul food restaurant and Danté thanked him profusely.

"You'd think I'd know these things by now," he muttered to himself as he made his way to his car.

"Well, how long have you been here?," Kevin asked as he put his bags away in his saddlebag.

"10 years," Danté blushed. "But I moved to Peach Creek about six months ago."

"Look, cut yourself some slack," Kevin said as he buckled his helmet on. "Flowers don't bloom overnight."

Danté blinked him in surprise and Kevin snickered.

"That was quite profound," he said in a bit of awe.

"I have my moments," Kevin shrugged as he started his bike. "Later!"

And Danté's heart started to plant a few seeds for the tall cherry tree that was Kevin Barr.


	54. Lighting Strikes

Ed looked at his friend and favorite costumer and _grinned_.

"What?," he asked as innocently as possible, his snicker giving away the fact that he had _way more_ devious plans up his sleeves.

"Don't give me that, Hill," Kevin growled at him.

"Indeed, Edmund. This isn't right!," Danté protested as he whacked Ed on the head with the latest issue of his comic book.

A new band of refugees had made it into the village that Ed's ragtag group of young people lived in. They were led by a character named Jenice. Jenice was an androgynous, but used female pronouns had a nurturing heart for the orphaned children she brought with her. But she wasn't above wielding a machete on _anyone_ that she felt crossed the line with her or her group.

Mike was wary, but couldn't turn them away as they really did need the help. Skipper's group had rebanded with new leader, Dustin, and he was at least ten times worst than Skipper was. Anyone caught unawares was robbed and left for dead. Which explained the dozen or so orphans Jenice had with her. Her right hand man was a young foreigner named Dee, who was stuck in their land as the apocalypse had left him stranded. He was smart, capable, and was another strong arm they needed in protecting themselves from the bandits that roamed the land.

And they both were gunning for Mike.

But Mike wasn't paying any attention to them as Lindsay had apparently caught his eye. But she didn't have him on her radar as she was nursing the heart break of losing Mandy to Timothy, even if Mandy didn't know about the nurse's feelings.

So Jenice and and Dee were formulating a plane to get Mike's attentions by setting Lindsay up with Tony, a "reformed bandit" that _no one_ trusted.

And Kevin and Danté couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"I'm just -"

 _"'Writing a story.'_ You've mentioned that," Kevin snarked as he ran an exasperated hand down his face.

"So let it play out," Ed said as he rung up their weekly purchases and brought out his sketchbook.

"You know, I'm all for free press," Danté said as he eyeballed the sketchbook in Ed's hands, "but now I see why people want to burn books they don't like.

Then he stormed out of the store.

"I like him!," Kevin said brightly.

"Of course you do," Ed snorted.

* * *

Kevin found Danté standing next to his car, an earbud in his ear as he spoke to someone in his native Italian.

 _"Ciao, Bella!,"_ he all but _sang_ into his device before opening the car door.

"You've _got_ to teach me some of that," Kevin grinned at him as he loaded up his saddle bag.

"Oh, _really_ now?," Danté asked flirtatious as he batted long eyelashes at Kevin.

"Yeah," the redhead said with _that smirk_ and Danté went _red._

"W-Well, how about lunch?," Danté asked shyly.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

Kevin made a face and Danté waved a hand in understanding.

"Dinner?"

"Where?"

"How about Tony's on 5th?"

"Tomorrow, right?," Kevin asked as he buckled his helmet on his head.

"Yes, at 730. And if you stand me up -"

"I would _never!,"_ Kevin exclaimed as he clutched his _invisible pearls._

"I'm _so_ sure," Danté smirked. "Also, Tony's has a _jacket and tie_ dress code after 6, s-soo," Danté stuttered as Kevin cocked a brow and flashed him _that smirk_ again.

"Are you trying to turn this into a _date,_ Danté?"

"W-Well, _no_. That is to say, -"

"It's ok to call it a _date,_ Danté," Kevin interrupted with a gentle smile.

"What?! Really?!"

"Why not?," Kevin shrugged as he threw one long leg over his bike and Danté _squeaked._ "That's what it _is,_ isn't it?"

"I-I suppose."

Kevin leveled a look at him.

"I-It's a-a d-date," Danté stuttered as he flashed him a shy smile.

"Well, then," Kevin grinned as he started his Harley. "See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

Sy let lose the breath she had been holding and willed her stomach to _be still_.

"I know that it's only been a few months," Dr Davis said as he filled out the prescription order, "but maybe this will work better."

He handed her a piece of paper with his scrawl on it, but she recognized the word _estradiol immediately._

"But it's still estradiol!," she yelled as she pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Yes, and you _have to take it_ in order to _transition,_ Ms Williams," Dr Davis said gently. "But this dose is _low_ , it's a gel and thus easier to apply and get into your system faster without all the stomach issues you've been having _and_ it won't counter act with your anxiety meds."

Sy looked sadly at Ang who smiled as she took the piece of paper from her and put it in her purse.

"Thank you, Dr Davis," the princess said with her best smile. "We'll go get this filled immediately."

"Good idea. And be sure to let Jay know that you need to cancel the shots and that pills are _not_ an option," the doctor said as he walked them to the front of the office.

"Will do. Thank you again," Ang said as she held Sy's shaking hand in her own and made her next appointment for a hormonal check before heading to the Walgreen's in Peach Creek to pick up the medication that was slowly introducing Sy to the world, but making her crazy all at the same time.

* * *

Eddward counted his thundering heartbeat as he took as many deep breaths as he could without hyperventilating and waking Marie. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the bright white light of the lighting strikes outside of their bedroom window. The rolling thunder had him shaking, but Marie was dead to the world. Thunderstorms always made her fall into a deep sleep and tonight was no exception.

 _Except it was._

After spending the day in LA to support a friend's new gallery showing, they came back to Stanford and Marie spent an hour in the shower coughing her lungs up. Her sensitivity to smoke made it hard to breathe in the big city's smoggy air and any trips to LA left her feeling like a fish out of water. The doctors always said that she didn't have asthma, only that she was allergic to smoke.

So she took a long, hot shower, coughed herself sick, took some NyQuil Cough and promptly passed out, the raging thunderstorm outside only fueling her need for _rest._

No matter how close he held her on nights like this, he still felt a sense of loneliness. He had already had his tea, let his white noise app play til his phone's battery went dead, and did all his homework for his summer classes for the week. He read the comic books Ed had been sending three times and scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen floors til they _shined_. But as the storm got closer, he hurried to bed and hid under the covers like a child, tears silently rolling down his face as it raged overhead.

He pulled the blankets and Marie closer and did what he could to let her soft breathing lull him into a restless sleep breaking his heart as he wished to be _anywhere but_ where he was at right now.


	55. Sparking An Inferno

"Hey, Kevin! Who are you here to see?," Madison, the hostess, asked him as soon as he walked in the door.

"That obvious, huh?," he grinned at her.

He was dressed in a simple white button down, green silk tie, black sports jacket, khakis, and his Doc Marten boots. It was to code for Tony's dinner hour, but also _sharp_ on a guy who's usual get up was track pants and tshirts.

"Duh, dude. A guy like you is rarely in a place like this unless it's for a _date_ ," the petite hostess smiled as she grabbed a couple of menus. "Booth or table?"

"Actually, I think they're already here. Did anyone named Danté come in?," Kevin asked as he leaned on the hostess stand. It was only 735PM but he couldn't be sure how much a stickler for time Danté as this was their first interaction outside of the comic book shop.

Madison cocked a brow. She was only two years behind the cul-de-sac in school, so she knew about Kevin's shenanigans, but _Danté_ was neither Bridget nor Marcie.

"Yeah, he is. He's one of our regulars," she said as she put the menus and gestured for Kevin to follow her to the patio. "How do you know him?"

"Met him at the comic book store," Kevin shrugged.

"Didn't think _he'd_ be _your_ type, Kevin," Madison said, a wary smile on her face and a judgmental glint in her eye.

"Takes all kinds, Maddie," he grinned as he clapped her on the back and waved to Danté who was seated at his regular outdoor table in a secluded corner of the patio.

* * *

Danté tapped his watch as Kevin sat down and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I'm here, aren't I?," Kevin asked as he gave him his most winning smile and Danté grew shy.

"I suppose. But for a _first date,_ you have to admit it's a bad look, Kevin."

"Or maybe I like to make an entrance?," Kevin grinned as he grabbed a menu and waggled his eyebrows at him behind it.

The incredulous look the man gave him as he waved their waiter over made Kevin laughed out loud.

"K-Kevin?!"

Kevin looked up to see that _Jimmy_ was their waiter.

"'Sup, Jimmy! I didn't know you worked here," Kevin grinned at his old friend.

"Just for the summer, then I head back into the city. I'm surprised to see _you_ _here,_ though," he said quietly as he pulled his notepad out of his apron.

"I like food, dude. What's good?"

"I'm partial to the shrimp alfredo," Danté said.

"With the Cupcake Pinto Grigio, right?," Jimmy asked as he jotted down the order.

"Exactly. Kevin, would you mind splitting a bottle of wine while we wait?"

Kevin bit his lip as Jimmy hid behind his notepad.

"I'll take that as a no, then," the Italian smiled. "I will have Pappa al Pomodoro to start, though, and just bring me a bottle of the Cupcake Pinto."

"And I'll take a Dr Pepper and the bruschetta."

"Got it! I'll be back with your Dr Pepper and the wine in a bit, but I'm gonna need to see some ID, Danté," Jimmy grinned as Danté rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, dug out his driver's license and handed it to the blond boy, who's now _perfect_ grin was _smirking_ and annoying the hell out of Kevin.

When Jimmy left, Kevin turned to Danté and hissed, _"How old are you?!"_

 _"35. How old are you?!"_

"20," Kevin sighed as he ran a hand down his face and grinned as he shook his head. _"Dude,_ you don't look it."

"Thank you, Kevin." Danté smiled as the sommelier poured his wine. "Bathing myself in the blood of my enemies has served me well over the years."

"And who would be stupid enough to cross little old you?," Kevin grinned as he put his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand.

"I'm gay man in interior design. You tell me?," Danté smirked back.

"Whoa," Kevin said with wide eyes. "So all those design shows are _true?"_

 _"Somewhat,"_ Danté sighed as Jimmy brought their appetizers and Kevin's Dr Pepper. "There's truth and lies in all stereotypes. In some places, things are _chill_ as you Americans put it. Other places are indeed, _cutthroat."_

"You cut anybody, yet?," Kevin asked with a cocked brow as he looked the menu over.

"I cut fabric and I cut people off," Dante replied as he stole one of Kevin's pieces of bruschetta and dipped it in his soup. "Cutting people gets blood on my fabric and that's a bitch to deal with so I try to keep it to a minimum."

"How is it?," Kevin asked as he eyeballed his bruschetta in Danté's soup.

The Italian double dipped the bread and grinned as he said, "Say, _'ah.'"_

Kevin said, _'ah,'_ and then _moaned_ at the flavor explosion Danté put in his mouth.

"This is _good_ , man."

Danté just gave him a sly grin.

* * *

Danté got the shrimp alfredo and Kevin got the chicken parmesan and dinner went _well_.

 _Until she showed up_.

"Kevin Anthony Barr!"

And Kevin wanted to cut _her._

 _"Bridget."_

"Who's you're friend?," she damn near _sneered_.

"Danté, Bridget. Bridget, this is _my date,_ Danté."

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously though, Kev?," she said as she turned to face him after blowing off Danté's outstretched hand. "He's a _guy_. This is _low_ , _especially_ for _you."_

"How is this _low?,"_ Kevin asked, confused as to how she thought him telling her he had a date tonight when he ran into her yesterday afternoon would escalate into him being _low._

"What if he _wants more?_ Just stringing a gay guy along to blow _me_ off is _low_."

"I ain't stringing anybody along, Bridget," Kevin said coldly.

"You're _gay?!,"_ she hissed at him.

"Half. But I'm on a _full_ date and you're being rude."

Jimmy standing behind Bridget with their to go containers and groaning gave Danté the moxie to give what he _really_ wanted tonight a shot.

"Voglio uscire di qi?" (You wanna get out of here?)

"Absofuckinglutely," Kevin grinned at a horrified Bridget after Jimmy shoved her out of the way to hand them their containers and their bill.

Kevin boxed up their leftovers, paid the bill, and nearly drug Danté out of the restaurant.

"Where to?"

* * *

They got gelato at the candy store and walked over to Peach Creek Square.

"Who is she?," Danté asked once they sat down on a bench in front of the courthouse.

"Bridget?"

Danté nodded.

"Worst wanna be ex girlfriend ever."

And Danté laughed until he damn near cried.

"Since when?," he asked once he calmed down.

"Freshman year."

"College?"

"High school."

"My word!"

"And everyone else's," Kevin sighed as he shook his head.

"Have you ever?"

"Not with _her."_

"But all of the other girls?," Danté asked with a smirk.

"Just her best friend," Kevin grinned.

"KEVIN!"

"I know, I know," Kevin snickered. "I'm a terrible person."

"I'll say."

"You do that," Kevin smiled as he stole a bite of Danté's gelato, ignoring his _sigh._

"But you said you're _half."_

Kevin heard the apprehension in his tone.

"Couple of guys here and there," he shrugged.

"Out?"

Kevin sighed.

"None that I could get."

* * *

While they took a bit of a walk after finishing their dessert, Danté's phone lit up with messages from his design team and worried customers. It got to the point that Danté had to cut things short.

"It's only 10!," Kevin whined.

"Do you not have work or school tomorrow?," Danté asked, wondering if the very young man in front of him was another _baby_ attached to mommy and daddy's pocketbooks.

"Graduated in May and I have tomorrow off. Plus, it's _summer_. I'm just getting started, dude," Kevin grinned as he grabbed his hips and pulled him close.

Danté thanked God that his phone case had a rubberized grip on it or he'd dropped it when Kevin tugged him into his _strong_ body.

"I'll say. But slow your engine's there, cowboy. I still have some work to do before I can _play_ and it's looking like I may have to go home first."

"I'll come with."

"WHAT?!"

Danté looked horrified and Kevin's grin grew _devious._

"You can show me what you do and we can watch a movie or something. Nothing _big,"_ he said as he gave him his most easy going smile.

But standing in _Big Red's_ embrace made Danté want to take all the big leaps he'd been thinking about since he first laid eyes on the redhead.

"Ok, Mr _Big_ ," Danté said as he sent a quick text, "follow me home and we'll see what we can get into."

Kevin released him and kissed his cheek to wipe the pout off his face Kevin's letting go placed there as he said, "Lead the way."

 _The way_ was in the city. A nice prewar warehouse building had been converted into gorgeous condos with open floor plans. Danté's was on the sixth floor of the 12 story building and the view was spectacular. Windows faced the north, east and west so sunlight flooded the place with warmth everyday. It had two bedrooms and a study, a fireplace, a powder room as well as two full baths, gourmet chef's kitchen, terrace off the dining room, and a den off the kitchen.

"Dude, can I live here when I grow up?," Kevin asked after Danté gave him a tour and poured them both a glass of a sweet red wine.

"Work hard and you can live wherever you want," Danté said as he cocked his glass in Kevin's direction.

Kevin returned his mini toast and took a drink of the sweet wine.

"I plan on it."

* * *

Danté let Kevin in on a few of his new projects that were asking for his time that evening and then Kevin stepped back as he watched the designer go to work.

Colors and patterns he wouldn't have dreamed of pairing together were blended with seamless mastery. Plain rooms were brought to life on his computer and became homey refuges and entertainment galleries. The man was a virtuoso and _the world_ was his playground.

But he soon called his work day complete and told Kevin he was game to _play_.

They perused Danté's Hulu collection and caught up on a few episodes of a show that they were both a season behind on. And they flirted the whole time. But Kevin was ready to call it a night when Danté fell off the couch from laughing at one of Kevin's lame jokes and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Are you ok?," Kevin asked as he kissed the bump on the Italian's head and pulled him into his lap for a cuddle.

 _"I am now."_

 _Oh, boy._

"Ok, we are both not in any shape to make any decent decisions," Kevin said with a yawn as he stretched, and then wrapped his arms around Danté again.

"Actions speak louder than words, Kevin," he said as he looked up at him.

Kevin just sighed and put his chin in his head.

"How long has it been?," Danté asked quietly.

 _"Too long."_

"I don't share."

"Well, that kind nixes the whole kissing thing," Kevin snickered.

Danté pulled Kevin's face down by his chin and took his lips into his own. The kiss took Kevin's breath away, but sparked up an ember that had been simmering since Eddward left _them_.

"Who're you gonna share _that_ with?," Danté asked lowly when he broke the kiss apart.

"Just you," Kevin whispered.

"That's what I thought," Danté said before kissing him again.

* * *

Kisses led to touches. Touches led to shirts being shed and Danté's hand down the front of Kevin's pants.

"Are you _sure_ you wanna go there?," Kevin asked him as he grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me something, Kevin," Danté whispered as he gripped him harder. "Do you want me to stop?"

 _"No."_

"Well, then."

A split second later, Kevin was carrying Danté down to his bedroom, their lips dancing a tango Kevin had missed like a cool shower on a hot, dry day. He was a desert and Danté was the rain.

They tumbled into the bedroom and on the bed with Danté giving him quick instructions as to where his condoms and lube were as he undid the redhead's pants.

When they hit the floor and he saw what Kevin was packing, he said, "The road has risen up to meet me."

"And I'm about to put you on your back," Kevin said as he gave him a _wicked_ grin, tossed Danté on his back and tore his pants off.

"Caro Dio, mi aiuti," Danté sighed as Kevin slipped a slicked up finger inside of him. (Dear God, help me.)

Every movement of the redhead's hand just sparked _Danté's Inferno._ The Italian wasn't like _anyone_ Kevin had _ever_ been with.

 _Expressive, passionate, in charge._

Danté was only on his back as Kevin prepped him. Once the redhead slipped inside and Danté adjusted to the stretch, he flipped them over and started a ride that blew Kevin away. It was so passionate, so sexy, so fucking _sensational_ , Kevin was very sure that when they were done, _he_ wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

Kevin held onto his hips as Danté rode them through his inferno to the other side where an afterglow he has needed for _two years_ resided. Danté grabbed his headboard as he came, _groaning_ Kevin's name.

Kevin just _screamed_.

"Holy fuck, man. That was amazing," Kevin sighed once he calmed down. "I need a cigarette."

"Nightstand, bottom drawer," Danté drawled as he pulled off of him and collapsed next to him.

"You smoke?," Kevin asked as he found the cigarettes.

 _"Marlboro Reds. Noice!,"_ he thought as he pulled two out of the box, along with the ashtray and lighter.

"I like dick and tobacco," Danté said as he grabbed the tissue box next to the bed. "Sue me."

"Naw, I'd just rather fuck you again," Kevin grinned as he kissed him.

They took a smoke out on the terrace instead.


	56. Flashes Of Light

_A roll of thunder._

 _A whimper._

 _Kevin didn't even open his eyes as he pulled the shaking man closer._

 _"It's ok, D. I'm right here."_

 _But a flash of sad, icy blue eyes stared into his own, and he could see them clear as day, even with his eyes closed._

 _"No, you're not."_

* * *

 _*BOOM*_

Kevin sat up suddenly, the sound of rolling thunder shaking him to his core.

"K-Kevin?," a soft, Italian tenor asked sleepily. "Are you alright?"

Kevin took a breath and turned sad green eyes on his bedmate.

 _Danté_

Hazel eyes, hazy with sleep, blinked their concerned orbs into his own, the lighting dancing outside sparking the orange that laid hidden in the brown of his irises and Kevin's heart skipped a beat.

"Just got shook is all," the redhead said softly.

"It is rather loud," Danté yawned. "I wish that we could get the windows replaced, but it kind of changes the ambiance with the place."

Kevin just stared out the window and wondered what Eddward was doing now.

* * *

Sy's heart squeezed as she puffed on her cancer stick. She rolled her eyes at Ang's _disapproving_ look when she came out on the deck to tell her dinner was ready.

"It's the first one I've had all day, so you can can the attitude," Sy said as she blew a long breath of smoke out of her nose.

"Well, that's _good_ , but you still need to quit," Ang snipped as she went back inside.

"Yeah, yeah. What's good, though, Little Mama? We eating or what?"

Ang brought out two plates loaded with fried chicken, mashed potatoes (gravy for Sy and sour cream for Ang), corn, collard greens, and _real_ cornbread.

"Oh, like _this_ is gonna help my blood clots," Sy snorted.

"I'm hungry. Shut up," Ang said as she shook a helping of hot sauce onto her greens.

"Yes, Dear."

* * *

Eddward walked into the apartment and smiled. Marie and May were bundled up on the couch with blankets, large steaming mugs of tea in their hands.

"Pretending it's fall again?," he smirked at them.

It may have been October, but it was _at least 95 degrees_ outside. He tugged off his beanie and put his flip flops on the shoe rack before heading into the kitchen for a glass of _ice water_.

"It's chilly in here, Babe," Marie said as she sipped her tea.

"70 degrees is a perfectly acceptable temperature for indoor comfort, Dear," he called back to her as he perused their ice cream options.

When he came back into the living room, a root beer float in his hand, she hurriedly pulled the hood of his PCH Men's Swim Team hoodie over her head and _pouted_.

"You're incorrigible, MaryJo," he snickered as he gave her forehead kiss.

"I'm _cold_ , Edd."

He just laughed as he went to his desk and opened his laptop.

* * *

"I found them in a box in the park," Rolf sighed. "I can't keep them, they scare the chickens."

Ed pouted at the mention of the chickens being scared but Kevin just grinned.

"C'mere you," he said softly as he picked up the two squirming pit bull puppies.

They whined as they licked his face and he giggled.

"Can you keep them, though?," Ed asked. The big oaf lived at home, but even he knew some apartment complexes were ok with pets, while some weren't.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he sat down cross legged and put the two puppies in his lap. "I can keep two."

"No breed restrictions or weight limits?," Ed pried.

"Not a one. I think the super has a rottweiler. Plus, there's that large breed dog park around the corner from me, so they've got a place to play."

"And _Danté?"_

Kevin laughed at Ed's mention of his steady _date_.

"They'll be at my place so his perfect Corinthian leather couch is safe."

"I hope you know what you're doing, man," Ed said as he knelt down to let the grey furred, blue eyed pup nibble on his finger.

"I never do!," Kevin grinned as he picked up the brown furred, near red eyed pup. "Say no, I don't, no, I don't," he cooed to the whining puppy.

"What are you gonna name them?," Rolf asked as he boxed up the blankets, towels, bowls, food and few toys he had gotten for the two puppies as he tried to find them a home.

Kevin hummed thoughtfully before picking them up one at a time to examine their undersides. Once he sat them back down again, he pointed at the brown one and said, "She'll be Queenie and he'll be Prince," he finished as he pointed to the grey one.

Both puppies gave a few small barks before Queenie pounced on Prince and nibbled his ear.

* * *

Megan put a baby gate up in a corner of her kitchen so that her grandpuppies had their own place to stay when they came to visit and only got Queenie a tutu. It was _bright pink_ and absolutely _perfect_ for Kevin's Baby Girl. Danté found them to be precious, if slightly rambunctious and gave Kevin the number of a customer who was a dog trainer.

When Bridget came home for Thanksgiving, she blanched at the two large puppies. Marcie got them gourmet doggie treats.

Over Christmas, Eddward sent them harnesses he found on Etsy.

* * *

And on his 21st birthday, Kevin came out to his parents. They only asked that he keep doing what he had been doing to keep himself safe and admonished him to be careful of people's feelings because _everyone has them_.

Then they sighed in relief at him _finally_ being honest with himself. Megan owed Patrick $5 and a full chocolate pie from Lil Mama's, though.

"Excuse me for thinking he'd stay in the closet for the rest of his life," she snipped at her husband as he dug into his pie the day after Kevin told them who he _really was._

"After seeing how he was with Double D, and then hanging out with that one dorky kid that one summer and now all this time he's spending with _Danté,_ I'm surprised he thought he was being slick and hiding it so well," Patrick snickered.

"Says the man who thought I didn't know he was staring at my ass all of spring semester sophomore year."

"What can I say," Patrick said as he flashed her _that smirk_ , "I'm an ass man."

"And you're such an _ass,_ man!"

* * *

Queenie and Prince passed their doggie classes with flying colors. Kevin got them each bandanas with the Bi PRIDE flag patterned on them and tshirts that said, "Daddy digs chicks...And cocks, too."


	57. Little Talks

"Danté. _Danté. Babe,"_ Kevin muttered between kisses. "I gotta _go."_

Danté whined as he walked Kevin backwards to his front door, but he didn't stop kissing him until Kevin's back hit the door.

"Are you _sure_ they're at home, Kevin?"

Kevin bit his lip and made a face before pulling out his phone and Danté snickered.

Kevin had stopped by after work and snuggles on the couch turned into Danté cooking dinner. Dinner turned into more snuggles and a movie and before Kevin knew it, it had been _twelve hours_ since he had left home and his dogs hadn't been let out or fed since he had gotten up that morning. But his mother had a habit of coming over a couple of times a week and getting the dogs if he wasn't home when she got there. She would usually send him a picture text of Prince and Queenie being _spoiled rotten_ at his parents house when she did so, but this time, he didn't have a single phone call or message from _anyone_ since his last break around 2PM.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kevin sighed as he pocketed his phone and gave Danté a gentle kiss on the cheek as he opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Queenie gave him _all kinds of attitude_ when he got home, but Prince was just happy to be let out. After a quick bathroom break at the back of his building, he made a note to call his super to let her know that the doggie station was out of bags. He gave a quick wave to Sy when she zipped past him on her Harley as he headed inside to feed his dogs before taking them to the dog park.

Then he got a text.

Ang: If you see her before I do, make sure she's ok.

He cocked a brow but thought nothing of it until he got to the dog park. Sure it was late, but pit bulls have _lots_ of energy and after nearly 12hrs in their kennels, he knew he had to get them _out_ if he wanted to get any sleep that night.

When he got to the park, he saw Sy's Harley parked in the parking lot of the park next to the dog park. Keeping in mind what Angie had texted to him, he played with his _babies_ like he always did, but kept an eye out for Sy just in case she wanted to talk.

"Damn, they're _huge."_

Her husky voice made the toss he made to Queenie with her favorite tennis ball fall short of where he had meant to toss it and she gave him a side eye as she waited for Prince to trot off to get it.

"Hey, man!," Kevin said as cheerfully as possible, but Sy's side eye made him snap his mouth shut.

She took a swig out of the flask in her hand, took the ball from Prince and gave it a good toss that Queenie gleefully went after. Prince followed and they played _zoomies_ around the park while Kevin cocked his head to a bench and Sy led the way.

"What are you doing out here so late, dude?," Kevin asked after they sat down and he tossed balls and a Frisbee to his dogs.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said as she dug a cigarette out of the pack she had in the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

"Got caught up," Kevin blushed.

"Yeah, I heard," she said as she lit her blood clot producer and gave him _a look_.

"Just a guy," he said with a grin.

 _"Just a guy?"_

"I mean, a few dates and stuff -"

 _"And stuff,"_ she said as she interrupted him.

"Nothing _too_ serious," he shrugged. "He's _nice._ What's up _with you?"_

She rolled her eyes.

"Did she text you?"

"Yep," Kevin said as he leveled a look at her.

 _"Just..._ Don't worry about it. I'm _fine._ She's just..."

"Trying to take care of you."

"I'm not some damn damsel in distress, Kev," she snipped as she flicked the ash off her cigarette and stared off into the distance.

"Like you'd ever wear a dress," Kevin snickered.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Maybe. I saw a really cute one online the other day."

"Did you get it?"

"Can't. Gotta make sure I can cover my E this month," she said quietly.

"How much is it?"

"The E?"

 _"The dress."_

"$40. It's a sundress. On clearance."

Kevin took out his wallet, pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to her. When she blanched, he folded it up and shoved it into the pocket on the front of her jacket where she kept her cellphone. That was buzzing _incessantly._

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but if she's texting _me_ , then I _know_ that _something_ ain't right," he said as he pulled out a cigarette of his own. "But I'm not gonna push. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna help. Buy yourself something pretty. Or not. But I'm here if you need me. _Capisce?"_

"Yeah, yeah," she blushed. After a couple of moments of silence, she asked, "Is he Italian?"

"Yeah," Kevin said in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Mine _sucks_ , but I know a legit pronunciation when I hear one. He's taught you well, young padawan," she grinned.

It was Kevin's turn to blush and then he laughed when Prince set his tennis ball in her lap.

"Whaaaaa?," she said as she gingerly picked up the _wet_ ball.

"He has a thing for pretty girls," Kevin winked at her.

"Ew, gross," she grimaced as she tossed the ball as far away from herself as possible and Queenie was after it in _nanoseconds_.

* * *

Eddward looked at the comic book on his desk and sighed. Then he turned his eyes back to the computer program in front of him. His white noise app was doing well in the marketplace. He had worked hard to get it out all while protecting his anonymity. It was his mom and pop establishment app that was giving him fits. To connect better with business owners, he had to be able to gain their trust. But that was proving difficult as he had the safety of himself and _his girls_ to think about it.

But all that was not nearly as frustrating as the latest edition of Ed's comic book that Sophia had sent him.

Mike was starting a bromance with Dee, Timothy was _madly in love_ with Mandy, and Lindsay and Tony were _gone._ Things were happening so quickly and for no apparent reason. To say he was _frustrated_ with his friend was an understatement. Mike and Timothy made a _great_ team. Why things had changed so suddenly was mind boggling and the changes seemed to fall in line with some bad, predictable sitcom. Minus the sudden disappearance of a _nurse_ and a _bandit_ in the middle of an apocalypse.

"So _tropey."_

Eddward looked up to see Marie leaning on the desk and thumbing through the comic book.

"Mandy didn't even get a chance to figure out what Lindsay's deal was," she sighed.

"Do you think they'd have a chance at a relationship?," Eddward asked with a cocked brow.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Never know til you try."

When he started laughing, she gave him _a look_ and it only made him laugh harder.

"I guess that explains _us,_ huh?," he grinned at her.

"Damn straight it does," she said as she popped him upside the head with the comic book before walking into the kitchen. "And don't you ever forget it."

"What's for grub, chum?," Eddward called to her.

"Shepherd's Pie and peach cobbler."

And Eddward's pangs for _home_ grew.


	58. Dizzy

_"Oh, God."_

Sy's head was spinning, but not in the _good way._ She dug her hands into Ang's hips and the princess bucked back harder, making Sy arch her back on a moan, but her head felt like a bag of rocks.

Thankfully, Ang had reached her limit. And with a swivel of Ang's hips, Sy reached hers, too. Ang collapsed into her arms, but she doesn't remember _anything_ after that, until Ang shook her awake with a cup of tea in hand. And she got dizzy all over again as her heart raced in fear from the concerned look in Ang's eyes.

"You alright, Baby?"

Ang sounded _scared_ and Sy felt even shittier than she did when Ang's ride had started to take off, making her heart race and her head feel like lead.

"I'm _fine_. Where's my 'it's ok' meds?"

"Right here," Ang said softly as she put the three pills in her hand into Sy's outstretched one. "Tea or water?"

"What kind of tea?"

"Chamomile. You know sex always wires me up. I've got the breakfast shift tomorrow and need some sleep."

"And yet...," Sy smirked at her.

"Shut up," Ang snickered as she playfully slapped her arm. "I like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Water? Please?"

Ang got up to get her some water and Sy hoped it'd help wash more than her anxiety away.

Kevin came by for breakfast the next morning and seeing Ang in a good mood helped alleviate the under current of anxiety he'd get whenever he saw Sy out _alone._

* * *

It was Thanksgiving when Sy took herself to the doctor. Things just weren't right.

"It hasn't even been a year, yet," Dr Moore sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But I feel like shit. I know there's side affects, but _damn,_ Doc!," she said exasperatedly.

"Ok, how _exactly_ are you feeling?," the doctor asked as he pulled out a notepad and started to write her symptoms down.

When she was done explaining how she had been feeling for the last few months, he sighed and leveled a look at her.

"It hasn't been that long and this sort of thing takes _time,_ Sylina. What I _can_ do is keep you on the gel, but it's going to be a lower dose. As your body gets used to it, we'll up the dosage, but you _have to_ make sure you apply it in the same spot, at the same time _everyday_. Set an alarm on your phone to remind you and your partner, too."

She nodded as she set up her reminders.

"How much -"

But the good doctor cut her off with a wave and a grin.

"You're in luck. Your insurance is going to cover this."

And for the first time in _weeks_ , Sy took a breath of _relief_ that _didn't_ make her dizzy.

* * *

"Hey, Babe! Guess what!?," Ang yelled into the apartment as soon as she got in the door.

Sy's coughing in the kitchen put a damper on her suddenly cheery mood. Rolling her eyes, she stormed into the room.

"Brownie?"

Taking in a breath, she snatched the brownie from her girlfriend's outstretched hand and sighed.

"Don't give me that look! I've been good today!"

Ang put her nose in the air and took a sniff. Catching nothing but brownies and Sy's perfume, her expression softened and she gave her a kiss.

"I'm proud of you. I really am. But I've got news."

"Wassup?," Sy asked as she ate frosting from the bowl.

"I made enough last night and this morning to cover our insurance for a year _and_ get an upgrade in coverage so we can bank your shit for later _and_ be able to afford the in vitro."

"HOW?!," Sy gasped.

She knew that their coverage was coming to an end in about six weeks and they were scrambling to save the money for another year's worth of insurance.

"Guy came in and left a _huge_ tip," she grinned as she pulled Sy into a hug. "And bought a couple of pies. Kevin's pissed about the pies, though."

"I'll make him one," Sy said as she hugged Ang tighter and started to cry.

"Mom already did," Ang laughed.

* * *

"I hope you're happy about this, woman," Sy said as she looked at the empty cup in her hand. "I'm about to waste my good stuff on _porn."_

Ang just laughed.

"Want me to send you some pics?"

"Naw, I still got the ones from high school in here," she grinned as she took out her phone and Ang's eyes went _wide_.

 _"Put that away!,"_ she hissed at her as she snatched the phone away and locked it, praying that no one saw what Sy was looking for.

"It's ok, Babe. I can't take it in with me anyways. Apparently, I have to use what they have."

"Ugh, this is _weird,"_ Ang sighed as she looked around the sperm bank's waiting room.

They weren't the only ones in the room, but they were getting the oddest looks. Sy was ignoring them, but Ang was on edge.

"It's ok, Baby," she whispered as she kissed her cheek and gave the nurse a wave when she called her name. "I'll be right back."

When Sy left, Ang pulled the latest murder mystery she had been reading out of her purse and plugged her headphones into her phone before placing the buds in her ears. And like a moth to a flame, _someone_ just _had to_ chat her up as she brought up her Spotify playlist and hit play on her favorite playlist.

"Never thought I'd see the day," the man next to her snickered as he looked her over.

She ignored him.

"A _girl_ with _one of them."_

She turned the volume up on her headphones.

"I mean, if you're _like that_ , why not get a girlfriend?"

And she couldn't stop herself as she said, "Because I already have one."

"That _freak?"_

"Says the guy trying to make a few bucks off his dick."

"Look, I'm just trying to help people like _you_ out."

 _"How?,"_ she asked as she gave him her best side eye. "And what makes you think that I even _want_ let alone _need_ your help?"

"Well, you're _here_ aren't you?," the man grinned and Ang thought she was going to be sick.

"I'm here to help my _girlfriend_. I don't need or want the help of _anyone_ who thinks that just because who I love is different from them, that something is wrong with us, because _there isn't."_

At this point, the eyes of everyone in the place were on them and the nurse and the security guard where making eyes at each other in a way that could only be describe as _get ready_.

"Mr McGee, you know the rules," the security guard said as he leveled a look at the man and Ang shuddered at the fact that someone that worked at the clinic knew who this idiot was.

Like he was a _regular_ or something.

Ang dug a spearmint out of her purse to ease the waves in her stomach and fifteen minutes later, Sy wobbled out.

"Whoa. You ok, Babe?," Ang asked as she rushed to her side, her stomach doing more flip flops than before.

"I just...," Sy sighed as she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

It had be three whole weeks since her last cigarette and Sy was _dying_. Maybe it was the fact that she missed three days worth of her estrogen medication and hadn't taken any of her anxiety meds in a good 16 hours, but she was _a woman_ _on the edge_.

She figured that because she had a pot roast in the oven, greens simmering on the stove and a cheesecake cooling on the kitchen table, that she'd be ok. It was too cold to smoke outside and _not_ bring some attention to herself. Especially since Ang always parked in the back and used the side entrance to come upstairs to the apartment.

She went to the kitchen window and cracked it before pulling out her _last cigarette_. She couldn't believe she even had one left. It was Halloween when the doctors, nurses, Rachel, Randy, Kev and Edd, Kevin and ANGELA told her to quit after her sugar binge and half a pack of Marlboro Reds with a couple of beers at the bar with Kevin and Danté, put her in the ER with an unexplained bloody nose and three blood clots in her leg headed to her lungs and heart.

So she did. Even went on a cleaning binge to get anything tobacco related out of the apartment. But she never checked her winter coat as she had no use for it until _yesterday_.

And yesterday was _hell._

The college kids were coming home for Christmas break and their families were treating them to what was quite possibly their first decent meal in _months_.

They were _slammed_ and even Ang was snapping under the pressure of demanding parents and cranky coeds. She and Ang ate their weight in stuffing and pie in bed with a bottle of wine that night before crashing out sometime around 3AM.

Ang was up with the sun for the breakfast shift with her parents and told Sy to take the day off.

But a _chef_ belongs in the kitchen.

She went all out for dinner. Sure it was a Wednesday, but pot roast knows no day. Ang _loved_ her cheesecake and they both loved collard greens. The potatoes were boiling and she knew she had a few minutes before she had to take them off the stove _and_ before Ang got home from her Christmas tea with her Little Sister from the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program at the local Boys and Girls Club.

She lit the cigarette as her heart raced. Rolling her eyes at the irony of something that was supposed to help quell her anxiety only spiking it, she took a few puffs before she heard a gasp and her heart nearly STOPPED.

She quickly threw the cigarette in the sink, turned on the water to snuff it out and as a puff of smoke left her nose when she turned to face Ang, she felt her like her nose was runny.

"Uuuuhh..."

"GODDAMNIT, SY!," she screamed before getting ready to turn her fury on her full force. Then she gaped when she saw _blood_ starting to _run_ out of Sy's nose. "Oh, my God, your nose!"

Sy reached up to touch her nose and then she sneezed and saw _red_ splatter all over Ang's ivory chiffon blouse before she saw _black_ and the world faded away.

When she came to, she was in a hospital room, Angela asleep at her side. The date on the whiteboard in the room that listed who her doctor was as well as her treatment plan read _December 24th_.

"Holy fuck," she breathed as she quickly did some math in her head.

 _She had been unconscious for three weeks._

"Merry fucking Christmas," she sighed.

Ang barely stirred.

* * *

Eddward sent Danté a cashmere throw for Christmas. Kevin had never wanted to hold _someone else_ more.


	59. Love Was Made To Break

**Author's Note: For my Baby Love**

 **I think the review system is acting up again as I've gotten some emails that were reviews for the last chapter but can't see them on the story page or respond to the email as it comes back as _invalid_ or something weird like that. That said, it's always darkest before dawn and things are gonna get _ugly_ before they get right again. Please bear with me!**

 **Song Inspiration: Andy Black - Love Was Made To Break**

"So I can go home now?"

Dr Moore nodded as he filled out her release paperwork.

"What I need for you to do is get _all_ of your medications to me as soon as possible. Oh, and _stop smoking."_

Sy nodded again as she pulled her hoodie over her head, signed her paperwork, and waited for Ang to bring the car around. Kev pushed her out of the hospital, Edd by his side making plans with their parents for New Year's Eve. Sy sighed and groaned as she listened to him confirm or deny some options, waving off Kev's concerns.

New Year's Eve.

Ang's _birthday_.

And here she was coming home from the hospital after nearly a month in a coma because she wouldn't keep better track of her medications and stop smoking. Her body just _shut down_ and did what it could to flush itself of all the medications she had been trying to pump into it for a year. Between her allergy to _estradiol_ and either doubling and tripling her missed doses, smoking and occasional binge drinking, she was a mess. So she was to go off of _everything_ except her anti-anxiety meds as they tried to figure out what the heck to do to help her become _Sylina._

But with her body clear of so much of the estradiol while she was in her coma, she felt more like she had always felt, or rather, how she best felt when she was still _Trevor._

 _And it scared the shit out of her._

* * *

Randy had brought Kev and Edd on as extra kitchen help when she was in the hospital and they insisted on staying on until their Christmas break was over and had to head back to school. Sy felt _terrible_ about her friends having to _work_ over their first holiday home since they left for school because she was incapacitated, but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't meant to be out in public at the moment. It was all too overwhelming.

The boys stopped by to visit when they could, but she wasn't much for being good company. To tell the truth, she was jealous of them. Sure, it took them some time to admit who they were to themselves and the world, but as soon as they did, they ran out to face the world _together,_ hand in hand. And here she was stuck between living her life as what society excepted her to be, and what she really felt like inside.

She took a break from social media and made one general post about not feeling well before going inactive, but her email was lit up every day with messages from other transgender and PRIDE friends and allies who were concerned about her well-being and sending their well wishes, good vibes and _prayers._

What she wanted to be was _normal_. But she was far from that.

 _So far..._

* * *

Ang got the meds to the doctor, but no one had any answers for her. Her mother snapped at her when she was in the hospital, _in front of everyone,_ about not taking her meds properly, but also on the doctors for not listening when she said that the _estradiol_ made her feel like hell.

"How do you think her _brother_ got here?!," Margie had screamed at Dr Moore and Sy was _mortified_.

Miles just struck a pose.

But now that they had established a _family history_ of an allergy to the medication, they knew that anything in the family of meds that transwomen take may be verboten for her. And that didn't help her at all.

So she moped. Ang would force feed her anxiety meds at least twice a day but it only made her feel like a zombie.

 _And a burden._

Angela had been her biggest supporter through all of this, but she could tell she was getting _tired_. If she was depressed, Ang was anxious. When she was anxious, Ang was _annoyed_. When she was annoyed, Ang was snarky.

Their moods clashed and Kevin was starting to wonder if they were going to make it.

* * *

His concerns became valid after she started showing up to the bar more and more and only answering to _her old name_. And she was starting to look more like _him_ , too.

To just _roll with it_ was his M.O. with just about everything in life, but Kevin could tell that _this_ wasn't something that _anyone_ should just be _rolling_ with. But he kept his mouth closed and his ears open. More than once he called Danté and a cab to get them both home.

Ang would just make sure the couch had a pillow and blanket on it, the coffee table always had a dose of Pepto and water ready for her to take whenever she finally _woke up_ and had to face the world.

She would trudge into work twice a week because she felt that she had to do _something_. They got lucky in that a few kids from town had gone to the culinary school in Pear City and would need a place to intern at. So Randy would have them cover the shifts Sy just couldn't take. And he always made sure that she and Ang weren't on the same shift. He didn't want them to bring anymore home to work with them as their arguments had started to spill over into the restaurant.

Then Ang got sick.

She had run herself ragged with all the shifts she could get to avoid her girlfriend...? boyfriend...? Trevor...? Sy...? Roommate. To avoid her _roommate_ and it had all caught up with her.

Nazz and Chris had graduated and Nazz moved back to the area with Chris in tow. He was working for the Pear City Municipal Court as CASA liaison and a clerk for one of the judges and she was interning at Pear City hospital like Johnny. He was in the psychiatric department, while she was interning as a pediatric nurse. Occasionally, they'd come to town to eat and hang out. And the day that Angela _finally_ admitted that she wasn't feeling well was when Nazz and Johnny walked in, took one look at her, and threatened to call the health department if she didn't go home _and rest._

Sy was home when she walked in, but she didn't even speak to her. Not because she was made per se. But because her body had other ideas on what it wanted to do at the moment. She went straight to the bathroom, and threw up until she passed out from dry heaving over the toilet. Sy carried her to bed, stripped her down, put a tshirt on her, and put her to bed. Ang woke up feeling dizzy and like she had to throw up again but there wasn't anything in her to warrant such an action. And just like she did for Sy last Christmas, Sy was lying in bed next to her when she woke up.

"Hey, Starshine."

Ang just groaned as she sat up and Sy placed all the pillows around her.

"Ok, here's the deal," Sy said as she sat up, crawled over Ang, and started lining up different medications, all in liquid form. "You're either pregnant -"

"I hate you."

 _"...or_ , you have the flu," Sy said, ignoring Ang's petty potshot. "Or food poisoning, although I can't even begin to imagine where you'd get _that_. So you're getting some Theraflu for sure and _maybe_ some of this NyQuil/DayQuil cocktail I've got going on here. But first, we take your temperature. Say 'ah.'"

Ang said, 'ah,' and her heart squeezed in fear at Sy's shaking hands as she put the thermometer in her mouth and waited. 30 seconds later, a reading of 102.3 stared at them and Sy frowned.

"I'm still going to run to Walgreen's for a pregnancy test after I get you your Theraflu. Drink this water, though."

Ang took the cup of water and tried not to cry as she sipped it.

"It's ok, Baby. I'll be right back."

A forehead kiss later and she was gone to the kitchen. Silent tears ran down her face as she picked up her phone to check her messages. She only texted her mother back and told her to spread the word that she was down for the count and wouldn't be back in until she was feeling better. Her mother said she would let everyone know but that she had better get some damn sleep and to be NICE to Sy.

 _"Nice. I'm always nice,"_ she thought as Sy walked back into the room with a steaming cup of Theraflu and more water.

"I want both of these cups empty when I get back."

 _"Fine_."

Sy sighed, kissed her cheek and left. And Ang had a good cry. She _hated_ being sick. It made her feel so weak and helpless. She always washed her hands, ate healthily, got her rest when she could, and her flu shot every year. Then she remembered that this year's flu shot only protected from three known strains of the virus that the CDC was predicted would hit the US that flu season. But there were rumors of up to five strains and the chances of her getting at least one of the two she wasn't protected against was _high_ as she worked with the public every day. And she had been running herself ragged to avoid the giant pink elephant that had taken up residence in her life and on her damn birthday to boot.

As soon as Sy came home from the hospital, she was just... _done_. It was all too much. She could handle the makeup and the clothes. She'd nearly always been told that she made a _very pretty boy_. Her dad hated it, but _no one_ could deny it. She had a pretty face. But the pretty face was just a mask to a sinking boatload of insecurities. And when she tried to take the mask off, she _sank_.

Maybe, _just maybe,_ she was better off being a pretty boy.

But deep down she knew she couldn't live her life like that. Ang knew it, too. That's why she fought with her so much to _be herself_. But some days, Sy didn't even know who _she really was_. The medicines made her crazy. She didn't know if she was coming or going. Some days she'd be up, other days, down. She'd cry at the drop of a hat, or just the way the wind blew would set. her. _off_. She was a mess. And like Edd and Eddward, she had grown to hate messes. It was time to clean it up.

And by cleaning up, she was going to clean her system of the medication meant to make her who she really wanted to be. She could be ok with being a pretty boy.

Right?

 _Right!?_

 _WRONG!_

Especially if Ang had her way and she ALWAYS got her way. Trevor Michael told her that _she_ was _Sylina Rose_ and damnit all if she wasn't going to make sure that Sylina became who she really was meant to be.

It's not like she didn't love Trevor, but he wasn't Sy and Sy wasn't him and she _loves Sy_. Not just _now_ , but for _always_. When she thought back on it, Sy was who Trevor had _always_ been. But she had to get her back _out._ Just as soon as _she_ got _up_.

Some twenty minutes later, Sy was back, pregnancy test and more cold and flu meds in hand. She sighed in relief that Ang had done what she had asked, but a little anxious because she was sleeping again. She let it go because she knew how much Ang needed her rest.

But Ang didn't get much rest because now that her stomach had _something_ in it again, her body went back into its _rejection cycle_ full force. Sy pumped her full of water, Gatorade, and Theraflu when she could. By day three, Ang could sip soup broth without running to the bathroom. Day five, she took the pregnancy test.

 _It was negative_.

And they were both _sadly_ relieved.

"We've _got_ to be more careful," Ang said as she collapsed back into the bed that had become her _home_ for the last five days.

Sy heaved a sigh as she collapsed next to her and pulled her close.

"We will."

"Ugh."

"What?," Sy asked as she sat up, concerned that Ang still wasn't feeling well.

"I just feel like crap is all," Ang sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"I feel your pain."

 _"What?"_

Ang would have given her _a look_ but her head was still heavy with meds and _flu_.

"Feeling out of control? Like you're in a losing situation with your own body?," Sy asked in a very _official_ announcer voice.

"Well, yeah."

"Welcome to my world, please enjoy your stay. There's coffee and tshirts in the lobby," Sy deadpanned as she wrapped the blankets around them.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

And there it was. Months worth of arguing and animosity had finally reached a point where they _understood_ each other because they were _finally_ experiencing a bit of each other's pain.

"It's ok, Baby. I get what you were trying to do, but you've got to understand that this won't be easy for me. Just _please_ try to bear with me," Sy pleaded. _"Please."_

"Ok."

* * *

And things were good. For a time. Sy got a new medication regime but old habits die hard.

In an effort to get her out of the house, Ang drug her with her to the grocery store. When Sy complained about how long it was taking as she was _beat_ from work _and_ her meds, Ang stopped in the middle of the produce section and nearly killed her soul.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to her and said, "Oh, my God, Sy. Stop bitching and man the fuck up. I mean, _damn_ , we _just got here."_ She dug her wallet out of her purse and handed her a $5 bill. "Go get some damn Starbucks or something. We've got too much shit to do tonight for you to be dragging your ass."

Then she walked away.

Sy stood in the middle of the produce section shaken to her core. Memories of her father telling her the same thing flooded her conscience and she couldn't breathe. When she finally calmed down and got out the way of the little old ladies who needed to get the lemons she was standing in front of, she stuffed the $5 Ang gave her in her pocket and walked out of the store.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting at the bar, a shot of whiskey with a beer back sitting in front of her, her phone in hand ignoring all of Ang's calls and messages.

"Dude, either answer it or turn it off," a middle aged man at the end of the bar snipped at her as he tossed back his fourth shot of tequila.

"Make me."

"What did you say?!," the man said as he stood up on wobbling feet.

"I said -"

 _"Nothing."_

Sy turned around to see who the fuck was cutting into her giving this idiot the business.

 _Kevin_

But he wasn't staring her down like he usually did when he saw her in the bar. He was giving the stink eye to the man who dared to open his mouth at her.

"Oh, hey, Bossman," the man said with a lopsided drunken grin.

"Hey yourself, Mitchell. I'm getting you a cab. You've got to be at the recycling center tomorrow and I need you _sober_."

The man just stormed out of the bar. The bartender cocked a brow at Kevin who handed him his credit card.

"You're too nice to them, Barr," Mac, the bartender, said as he closed Mitchell's tab and handed Kevin his card back.

Kevin just cracked a sly grin.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he has to do tomorrow."

"What's he doing?," Sy asked.

"Sorting through the recyclables from the daycare centers."

Sy's stomach lurched and Mac _paled_.

"I need a Jack and Coke, Mac," Kevin grinned as he handed him a $10 spot. "Keep the change."

Then he sat down next to Sy and said, _"Talk."_

"When did you get promoted to bossing people around?"

"A month ago," Kevin sighed. "But what's up with you? It's not like you to be drinking at 3 in the afternoon on a Saturday."

"Came to watch the game?"

"Uh huh. Who's playing?"

The look on his face when she turned back to him after seeing that all the TVs in the place were _off_ made her shrink in on herself.

"Talk to me, Sy."

"It's Tr-Trevor."

"Ok, _Trevor. What's the deal?!"_

"Sh-She...just...she _knows_ I hate it when people tell me to _man up!"_

Kevin knocked back his drink and shuddered.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Sy said as she chocked on a sob. "How could she?!"

"I dunno, man," Kevin sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "Mac, I need wings and a beer."

Mac nodded and started a tab as Kevin did his best to distract Sy from Ang's harsh words. Mac did turn the TVs on to ESPN once the evening crowd came in, and Kevin ordered more wings and beers. But because _Kevin_ had to be at the recycle center tomorrow, they called it a night around 10.

Well, they _tried_ to.

The crowd had gotten thicker and rowdier and while trying to maneuver their way through, a few of Tiffany's cousins stopped Kevin to have a few _words_ with him.

 _No one_ would ever know who threw the first punch, but twenty minutes later, Sy was sitting on the curb in cuffs and grinning like an idiot. Her left eye was busted, her right hand _hurt_ and her lip was bleeding but she never felt more alive.

"Man, I tell Mitchell to stay out of trouble and then get into it myself," Kevin muttered to himself as puffed on the cigarette Danté was holding for him.

"Well, it all seems to be open and shut to me," Danté said. "They were harassing you as you were _leaving_. You had a right to defend yourself, _il mio amore."_

"Yeah, _but...,"_ Kevin sighed and Danté nodded sympathetically.

Sophia walked upon the scene and both young people averted their gaze as she shook her head. She then directed the sergeant on duty to uncuff them.

"You're lucky that we've got as many witnesses as we do, and that Ms Williams here is protected by our hate crime statutes," Sophia said as the EMT's checked Kevin and Sy over.

"But who's at fault?," Kevin asked.

Sophia shrugged.

"We can't tell because there are just too many people, _but_ between your previous encounters with this particular group of young people and the fact that Ms Williams is involved, the law is on your side. I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said as she patted Kevin on the arm and made her way back to her car.

"Dude."

Kevin cocked a brow at his friend.

"I just...like _how?"_

"How _what?!"_

"How can she just..."

"It's good to have friends in high places," Kevin grinned. "Let's get you home."

Angela wasn't there when she came home. She wouldn't see her for three days.

* * *

When Ang walked into the work on Wednesday, she was _cold_. Distant. When they got home, she was damn near frigid.

"Ok, Ice Queen," Sy snipped as she walked past her to the fridge. "Need anything from the store?"

Ang pulled the cast iron skillet out of the oven and set it on the stove top with a bang. Sy rolled her eyes and turned to face her and the tornado of emotions that could _Princess_. And when she did so, the skillet flew past her head through the wall, into the dining room, only stopping when it hit the concrete that made up the frame of the building.

"I'd like my _girlfriend_ to stop being such a little bitch and crying to _Kevin_ every time her little damn feelings get hurt!," Ang _screamed_ at her.

Sy leaned on the doorframe and cocked a brow.

"It'd _help me_ a whole fucking lot if _my girlfriend_ wouldn't act like such a _spoiled brat_ when I try to let her know how I'm feeling! The damn world doesn't revolve around _you,_ Angela. Why can't you just fucking consider _me_ for once?!"

"I DO!"

 _"Man the fuck up, Sy. Stop being such a little bitch, Sy,"_ Sy said, _perfectly_ mocking Ang's voice when she was annoyed.

"I am _sorry,"_ Ang said as tears ran down her face, "But, _Goddamnit Sy, this_ is getting fucking ridiculous! Do you know how hard it is to keep up a good front when you're running around like the world is coming after you?!"

"YEAH, I DO! BECAUSE I LIVE IT EVERY FUCKING DAY!"

"NO ONE IS COMING AFTER YOU!"

"I just had to deal with a group of idiots -"

"That were after _Kevin."_

"That know all about _me, too! ALL. ABOUT. ME!"_

Ang stood back and _stared_ at her.

"What in the entire fuck are you talking about?!"

"They know I _killed_ my dad. They know I'm... _me,"_ she growled. "And if it hadn't been for Kevin, God only knows if I'd come out of there _alive."_

"Prove it."

Sy just stormed out. She didn't come home for a two weeks.

* * *

She spent a week at her mother's getting bitched about how she and Ang were _both_ being unreasonable and _he_ needed to _man up._

She spent the next week alone in a motel. When she wasn't blitzed out drunk, she was working shifts that were off from Ang's, hung over and just generally pissy. Randy was _thisclose_ to giving her a cigarette, but he knew it was a temporary solution to the problem that was going through a second puberty. So he did what he did when he had to deal with Ang's teenage years.

 _Polished his shotgun_.

But by the end of the second week, they both missed each other something fierce. It was the longest they had ever been apart and neither knew what to do with themselves.

When Sy stopped by the apartment to pick up a few things to get her through the weekend at her motel, she found Ang curled up in bed, an empty tissue box and Sy's favorite hoodie clutched close. Tissues were strewn everywhere and even in her sleep, she was sadly whimpering.

Sy's heart nearly broke, but she was mad as hell. Ang's attitude was _hurtful._ How could she be with someone who kept stabbing her soul because things weren't going like she wanted?!

It was selfish.

It was obnoxious.

It was _Angela._

And she couldn't help but feel that despite the _Princess'_ _attitude,_ that she really wanted things to work out for the best for _them_. She did love _her._ She just had a fucked up way of showing it.

Sighing, she went to the bed and grabbed the throw Ang kept at the end of the bed. When she threw it over her shoulders, Ang's eyes flew open.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Ang threw herself into Sy's arms and _sobbed_ a million apologies and promises to _do better_.

Sy ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head to _make_ Ang live up to what she said, and Ang ignored the _aggressive_ response that her touch ignited in the other woman. They missed work and spent the weekend in bed _starting over, recommitting, and creating love anew_. Kevin just held onto the things that the motel told him to come get because he was Sy's contact on the room.

* * *

Things were fine for about four months. Sy was still masquerading as Trevor, but Ang was being as patient as possible. Pet names made it easy to talk to each other. But it hurt Ang sometimes to be out and about and not have _Sy_ by her side.

And she just wasn't feeling herself. Insomnia made her breakfast shifts hell. Her appetite, when she had it, was all over the place. Her back ached, her chest felt sore. Nothing fit anymore. Her stomach, when it wasn't in knots, was _tight_. It was like she was on her period, _except she wasn't._

As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had one because she was always worried about Sy.

So, she took a pregnancy test. The box Sy had gotten her when she had the flu came with two tests. She figured it was just stress, but she wanted to be sure.

She took the test while Sy went to the gym with Kevin. And puked when she got the result.

Later that night, her cravings were _begging_ for fried okra. She always liked it, so indulging wasn't anything new. But it _irritated the fuck out of her_ that she was craving it like she was _and why._ When Sy walked in the door, she peeked into the kitchen and was met with an _angry_ glare.

She shook her head and said, "I'm gonna shower."

And a small cast iron skillet filled with hot grease and breaded okra hit her right shoulder and she went down with a thud.

* * *

Sy eventually came to with a groan and Ang crying hysterically in the corner.

"Oh, thank God, you're alive!"

"Wha happened?"

And a _searing pain_ in her shoulder made her _scream_ which made Ang huddled back into the corner and _wail._

"I'm so sorry!"

 _"Angela."_

When she could lift her head, she saw Ang on the floor, huddled between the dishwasher and the stove, holding her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth. There was canola oil and fried okra _everywhere_ and the skillet was by her head. She could barely breathe and her nose hurt like hell, she could taste blood and her head felt like it was in a vice.

 _"Oh, my God,"_ she breathed. "You almost killed me! OW! WHAT THE FUCK, ANG!?"

Ang just sobbed.

 _"Angela."_

"What?," Ang asked softly.

"What the hell?!," she yelled as she slowly sat up, her shoulder popping as her shirt tore at her burnt skin, and her nose _bled._

Ang looked at her and didn't see _Sy,_ but _Trevor._ _Another_ busted lip. _Another_ broken nose _. Another_ bodily _injury_. And _this_ time, it was all at _her_ hand. She was so used to kissing the bruises. This time she caused them and it _killed_ her inside.

She got up, ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sy followed after her because she needed some damn answers. Things had been good. She had always been good about taking her anxiety meds. She was getting better at taking her estrogen which agreed with her better than estradiol ever did. She would reach out to people on her bad days. Ang had been good about giving her space and not having a nasty attitude about her concerns.

So a hot skillet to the shoulder deserved some damn answers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?," she growled at her.

And Ang cowered which made Sy _snap._

She snatched her up by her arms, drug her out of the bathroom and threw her against the wall on the _opposite side_ of the bed. Ang hit it with a hard gasp, but despite the searing pain in her head from her head bouncing off the wall, she managed to get back on her feet. She grabbed the paperweight off their shared desk and got into her best throwing stance.

"Your stance is off."

"And you're just like your father."

Sy's baby blues sparked a fire that Ang had _never_ seen but she stood her ground.

"At least I don't burn the fucking eggs every morning."

And Ang threw the paperweight with the experience only gained by having been taught _well_. Sy _caught it,_ though, _and threw it back._ Ang ducked on a yelp as it lodged into the wall over her head and Sy grinned. And then felt like shit. The power she was feeling at towering over Ang who looked _terrified_ was exhilarating, and she felt _terrible_ for scaring _the one person_ who had only tried to help her become who she really was to the world.

Even if that person was also making her feel like she was nothing because she wasn't meeting her expectations. Especially when those same expectations were her own.

"God, I wish I could burn my eggs," Ang sighed as she stood to face the love of her life down. "Then just fucking maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore."

"Nobody's stopping you," Sy snarked at her.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Sure could have fooled me, Babe," Sy shrugged as she went to check her shoulder in the mirror.

It was _red_ , blistering, smelled like death, felt worst.

"I can't leave you," Ang sighed as she collapsed into the desk chair and absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"I ain't some damn damsel in distress, Ang. You are free to go _anytime."_

"You forget that _I own_ _this apartment._ _You_ would be the one leaving, good sir."

 _"Fine,"_ Sy said as she grabbed her duffels from the closet.

Ang put her head in her hands and started to sob. Sy ignored her and went to get her toiletries out of the bathroom.

And that's when she saw _it_.

It was a digital test. The result was very easy to read.

 _Pregnant_

She hit the floor and started shaking.

 _How?! They were so careful!_

Then her mind flashed to a lunch Ang had with Rolf a couple of months ago. They seemed to be having fun. He was flirting and she was laughing and it was just so perfect that it made her sick.

So she crashed it.

He was cool, Ang was _livid_. She didn't say much after Sy showed up, but she could see a tornado of emotions _raging_ in her eyes.

She bounced after the check showed up, but saw Rolf giving her a comforting hug and forehead kiss at their backdoor a couple of hours later. Promises _to call_ were exchanged and then he was gone. She spent the night at Ed's.

Storming into the bedroom, she screamed, "WHO'S IS IT?!"

Ang popped up from her arm fort on the desk, saw the test in her hand, the accusations written all over her face and screamed back, "WHO THE FUCK'S DO YOU THINK IT IS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! LET'S CALL ROLF AND ASK HIM!?"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I know you slept with him, Ang," Sy sobbed, her voice and spirit _broken_.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"YOU WERE FLIRTING!"

"I was out with a _friend_. If I can't go out with a _friend_ , we have some _serious_ problems, Bub!"

"A FRIEND WITHOUT ME!"

"BECAUSE WE WERE HAVING A BUSINESS LUNCH! YOU HATE BUSINESS LUNCHES!"

"Sure didn't look like _business_ to me!"

"What would you know?! You crashed at dessert and started acting like a jealous freak!"

"So I'm a _freak_ now?!"

"Do. Not."

"You said, ' _freak,'_ Ang," Sy said lowly.

"I know what I said," Ang sneered.

"So you just think I'm just another mistake."

"I don't make mistakes."

"Yeah, because you're just so perfect."

The tears in her eyes hurt Sy, but she was _dying_. Sure, she always said Ang was _perfect_ , but now everything was _perfectly falling apart_ and the mirror that they held up to the world was _shattered_ and all their flaws were being laid bare.

Ang collapsed into the desk chair again and sobbed.

"Oh, stop the act, Angela. You're just mad you got caught."

"Yeah, caught up with YOU! ," Angela yelled as she turned in the chair to her. A split second later, Ang was in her face _screaming. "I LOVE YOU!_ I've loved you since I was seven damn years old and I can't stand to lose you because you can't get your shit together but I will. I will walk and do this alone because there is no way I'm bringing my kid around their damn _father_ if _this_ is how he's gonna act all the damn time! I can help you but I cannot do this for you! YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE THIS SHIT A DAMN CHANCE! Not give up because you didn't wake up like damn Beyoncé or something!"

"Who said I was giving up?!"

"Your prescriptions should have been renewed A MONTH AGO."

Of course Ang would know. As soon as Sy said she wanted or needed _anything_ , even when they were kids, Ang was on top of making it happen and making sure things stayed _right_. So yeah, Ang would know when she should have been taking her meds. Even when they were being _mean and ugly_ to each other.

 _Especially when they were being mean and ugly to each other._

 _Heartbroken blue met hurt brown._

No words were spoken but they could _feel_ them in their heart and soul.

 _"I just want you to be ok."_

A simple phrase whispered in her ear, kissed to her lips, on a note in her pocket and in a text sent at 2AM when she was at the bar trying to figure who she was and who she was trying to be.

Ang couldn't help it. She only wanted her loved ones to be at their best. Sy was first on the list.

 _She always was._

 _She always would be._

"How about," Sy sighed as she rolled her shoulder, "how about we go to the hospital and get you checked out?"

"I'm fine," Ang dead panned. "We're getting that shoulder fixed, though."

Ang had a concussion. Sy would end up spending two weeks in the burn unit as her broken shoulder healed enough to handle the multiple skin grafts she needed. The scar on her thigh where they took what they needed to make her shoulder _normal_ again was kissed every night. The one on her shoulder got twice as many kisses.

Randy and Rachel _begged_ them to be gentle with each other. Their baby deserved parents who took their time to be patient, gentle, and kind in a world that was _anything_ but. They promised that they would.

Marie sent them a sign they put on the baby's bedroom door. It was a simple name plate, but it was a name that was _love_ brought to life.

 _Marcus Liam_


	60. Over And Over

_Icy Blue glared into mischievous green._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"No, you don't," the redhead giggled as he nuzzled his nose against Eddward's and the raven pouted, which just made Kevin laugh._

 _They were entangled in Kevin's bed, and that orgasm had Eddward reeling. Maybe it was because he knew it would be his last from Kevin for who knows how long, maybe it was because he loved the boy and giving him his all left him full and empty all at once._

 _But the emptiness wasn't bad per se, just yearning._

 _And the redhead had the gall to know it and would teasingly give him more._

 _More kisses._

 _More cuddles._

 _More touches._

 _More of who he was and Eddward was just going to take it all and run._

 _Sure, it was for his own sake and the sake of the girl he loved. But the lost and the gain didn't balance out to HIM, even if they honestly did. He would lose Kevin, gain Marie and the freedom to live without constantly looking over his shoulder and the shoulders of everyone he cared about._

 _By removing themselves from the situation, everyone would be safe._

 _But now, as he looks into playful eyes and lays in strong arms, he pushes the thoughts of the future aside and tries his best to take this moment in and prays to a God he doesn't even believe in that he can come back to it._

 _"You think too much," Kevin yawned._

 _"One of us has to," Eddward sighed as he snuggled closer._

 _Kevin snickered and a few minutes later he was snoring. Eddward laid in the dark for who knows how long, wrecked with guilt over the pain he was going to leave Kevin in before crying himself to sleep._

* * *

The U-Haul truck hit a pothole and Eddward jolted awake as Marie murmured a few choice words to herself.

Then he saw the sign.

 _Welcome to Silicone Valley_

They had just graduated and he got on as a project manager assistant at a small start up while Marie was going to be working part time at the local Boys and Girls Club as the After School Program Art Director and as an assistant manager at a local art supply store. May had gotten a job as an archivist at the New York City's Public Library Brooklyn Branch. The sisters already had plans in motion for Marie to visit as soon as May got settled. Eddward's job wouldn't give him the time off like Marie's did, but he promised he'd _try_.

 _Try..._

In the meantime, Eddward and Marie moved to the valley. With what was left of the their combined college funds, they put down the first and last month's rent and a deposit on a modest house, Sophia rented them the U-Haul, and she and Ellen helped them move in before flying to NYC to help May.

A few of Marie's Wiccan and Pagan friends reached out to other members of their faith in the area who came to bless the house. Eddward fired up the grill and a feast was had.

And they started over. Again. Naturally.

* * *

Sy walked into the living room to see Ang on a nest of pillows, her sketch pad in her lap, but her head lolled to the back of the couch, _knocked out_.

Then her round belly _moved_ and she jolted awake.

"Hey there."

Ang looked up at her in a bit of shock and placed a hand to her chest.

"You ok?"

Ang just nodded.

"I guess I needed a nap."

"Insomnia will do that to you," Sy said as she moved the pillow that was cradled into Ang's back and slowly started rubbing the small of her back.

The Princess gave a small moan and a few tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm just so tired," she whispered.

"Only 4 more months, Babydoll."

"Yeah and then we gotta be _adults."_

"Speak for yourself," Sy smirked as she picked Ang up and put her in her lap. "I'm _always_ gonna be a Toys R Us kid."

Ang snickered as she snuggled close.

 _"Speaking of,_ the stuff from Babies R Us should be here tomorrow."

"Fuuuuuck."

"But Kev and Edd said they'd stop by for dinner and help you finish painting."

"But we can't put a crib up in a freshly painted room, Ang!"

"I know that," Ang sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Besides we don't have time to set it up. We'll just put the boxes in there for now."

"What else do we need to do?!"

"Get married, you dumbass."

"Oh."

Ang shook her head as she waddle walked to the bathroom.

"Wait! When is that!?"

"This weekend! Why do you think Kev and Edd are in town!?," Ang shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Because they love us?!"

"God, you are such a dork," Ang snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. You love me!"

"Uh huh."

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't come," Danté said softly.

Kevin shrugged.

"I get it. It's no big deal."

Danté gave him a quick sideways glance and said, "It _is_ a big deal. Marriage is a huge commitment and a blessing that should be supported."

"It's a shotgun wedding, Dee," Kevin snickered.

"Be that as it may," Danté said with an eyeroll, "it's still worth celebrating. You _are_ gonna go aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed as he flung himself onto the bed. "I think they'd all kill me if they didn't."

"But?"

Pensive green met knowing hazel before quickly looking away.

"I guess you could say that there's a chance that someone is coming and I'm not too sure on what I should do about it," Kevin said softly.

"Ex?"

Kevin made a face.

"Not really."

"Coulda been?"

"Yeah," Kevin whispered as he threw his arm over his face.

"Are they single?"

Kevin barely caught the hint of apprehension and jealously in his tone and grinned.

"No."

"Committed?"

"As far as I know, yeah."

"Then don't worry about it. They have someone and if they know what's good for them, they'll stick with them."

"Well, isn't someone being a little spicy," Kevin grinned as he sat up.

Danté blushed as he walked into his expansive closet.

"Just telling the truth," the Italian said as he shuffled through some of his things and came back out with three boxes of shoes. "A _wedd_ _ing_ isn't the best place to create _your own_ relationship drama. You mind your own business and they'll mind theirs."

"And if they don't?"

Flaming hazel met playful green.

"Don't make me break my cutting people rule, Kevin," Danté said seriously as he tucked his shoes away in his suitcase.

"Ok, ok," Kevin grinned as he stood and came to give him a hug. "But I'm sure you could find a lovely way to mount a couple dorks heads on the wall."

Danté leaned into the hug and cursed his summer travel schedule.

"Don't tempt me," he growled into Kevin's chest and the redhead's deep laugh flamed his inferno.

* * *

The wedding was simple. Sophia's father was their minister, their friends and family gathered in their living room watched as they exchanged simple white gold bands and promised to _love, honor and cherish_ each other.

Then Randy gave Sy his shotgun and Ang _ran_ to the bathroom to pee as she giggled hysterically.

It was over his fourth cupcake from a bakery run by the sweetest, roundest, Frenchman he'd ever met, that Kevin decided that he had better do something about himself and Danté. He wanted a family, but he never put much thought into what type of person his partner would be. He liked who he liked. Kids would happen somehow and he'd live his life.

But watching the two people he had thought would most likely get committed to the psychiatric ward that Johnny interned on, make that _commitment_ to each other, made him want to put some more forethought into this thing.

First, he had Eddward. Sorta. Eddward had Marie, but when their dance cards seemed full, they would always run off to take a break from it all with each other.

Then he had Edd, but only because Edd didn't have who _he really wanted._ Now he did.

Kevin still had Eddward at that time. Til he didn't.

 _Then came Danté._

It had been over a year since their first date. And in that time he had learned that the oldest son of a strong Italian Catholics had left Milan to pursue his own dreams outside of the family's furniture business because of who he was. Women were designers, men _built things_.

Danté built beautiful rooms that people loved living in. It took him years to go from his small studio apartment in Miami to his condo in the city, but he worked hard and built a name and reputation for himself. He set aside a few trappings of life to work and build a secure life for himself so that _when_ the time came along, he could provide safety and stability to a family. That he would build on his own because his own rejected him and he knew that there was a chance that whoever came into his life, would have the same story to tell.

Except he didn't.

Kevin had loving parents and friends. His extended family was indifferent at best, any naysayers were quickly ignored and silenced to keep the peace.

In Danté's eyes, he was _perfect_. But to Kevin, Danté had gone from a cutie he liked to spend time with to someone he could finally have the legit relationship he had been holding out for.

 _Maybe forever?_

Kevin wasn't sure about the future, but he was sure that he could enjoy the present and he was going to enjoy it with Danté.

"Wow. I thought Rachel was baking for this."

Kevin looked up to see Edd _staring_ at the dessert spread, the baby blue and purple cupcake tiers taking center stage on Sy and Ang's kitchen table.

"Not today," Kevin said as he grabbed another cupcake. _"Only the best for her baby."_

Edd gave a small chuckle before he sighed and grabbed a cupcake himself.

"How...How are you Kevin?"

Kevin looked down into sincere blue eyes.

"I'm doing ok," he nodded. "How's NASA?"

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Kicking our asses. Never thought that helping them get ready for Marcus and get married would be a _vacation."_

 _Our._

Kevin smiled.

"Take what you can get, Kid. You'll be just like them soon."

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm _six months_ older than you, Mr Barr."

Kevin stood in front of him and smiled widely as he measured the near _six inches_ in their height differences.

"Whatever you say, _Kid."_


	61. Bliss

_"Whoa."_

Nazz looked up from the makeup bag she was digging in and into the vanity's mirror to be met by Kevin's wide eyed gaze. She was dressed in a white long line bra and a ballgown slip. She had a simple bejeweled headband on her head, but _movie star_ makeup on her face and was in the process of looking for her lipstick when Kevin walked in.

"Hey! You made it!"

The redhead rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie and walked into the bridal suite.

 _"Kevin! Where-_ oh, there you are."

Kevin turned around and was met with Danté's relieved sigh.

"You forgot your boutonniére," the Italian said as his exasperated hazel gaze held Kevin in place so he could pin the tiny bit of flowers to the redhead's lapel.

"He didn't forget," Nazz grinned.

"Shut up, Nazz," Kevin groaned.

"Hey! You be nice," Danté said as he hit his arm. "She's the bride, so she can do whatever she wants today."

Nazz snickered and Kevin facepalmed.

"Don't encourage her," he groaned.

"I'll do what I please," Danté said as he pointed a finger at him and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Soooo?"

Kevin turned around and was met with a Nazz smirking at him in the mirror.

 _"What?,"_ Kevin whined.

"I like him," she grinned.

"You would," he deadpanned.

"And yet, he's at _my wedding,"_ she said as she stood and went to the en suite bathroom just as Sarah walked in carrying a dress bag.

"Hey, Kev!," the Hill girl grinned at him. "I've got your dress, Nazz!"

They heard water in the sink as the Von Bartonschmeer soon to be Moore let out a joyous whoop. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was _beaming_.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Kevin and Sarah helped her into her ballgown styled dress, the photographer took pictures and it was a giant mush fest when her parents walked in. Kevin tried to get away, but as the Bride's Best Man, he was _stuck_. More pictures were taken, then the wedding itself started. Kevin walked Sarah down the aisle, then Nazz walked in with her father and _stopped the show_.

The dress was simple. White, a simple sweetheart neckline, empire waist, and _full_ ballgown skirt. When she was getting dressed, Kevin teased her about the fact that her ample bosom was on full display.

"There's lies, damn lies and Victoria's Secrets," she gasped as Sarah got the zipper up and her ability to breathe was compromised for the rest of the day.

"There ain't no damn secrets going on over here," Kevin grinned as he fluffed the skirt out and took a quick picture of Nazz side eyeing him for Facebook.

But _now,_ the smile on her face set the whole thing off.

She was happy and in love and it _showed._

Vows and rings were exchanged, a kiss was had and then they _partied_.

Thanks to the influence of Rachel's good taste, the French bakery was employed again. Instead of cupcakes, a traditional multi-tiered cake was had, but so were many cookies and _pies_. Individual tarts took the place of cupcakes and Kevin and Ed were sure they ate their weight in sweets and BBQ.

The bride and groom were serenaded by their respective fraternity and sorority at the reception. Rachel and Mrs Jones were in _tears_ that the little girl they watched grow up was a sister, friend, and taking her own sweet, loving steps into adulthood with _love_ by her side.

* * *

They danced. The fraternity's and sorority's strolled. Kevin snuck a dance with his best friend in the middle of a circle of her new husband's bruh's stroll.

Then he snuck one with Danté.

"Having fun?"

The Italian blushed as he rolled his eyes.

"I am. _I am."_

"Buuuuut?"

"I just..."

"Never thought, huh?"

"You have to admit that it's _odd_. I have never thought I could be invited to such an event, let alone have one of my own."

"And now you can."

Pensive hazel looked up into sweet emerald before looking away in shyness.

"I'm not saying we will, but, I was thinking that maybe we could be exclusive."

Danté stopped dancing and looked up at him in shock.

"Are you _sure?,"_ he whispered.

Kevin nodded as he pulled him into an easy sway.

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Okay, then."

And Kevin outright laughed at Danté's happy squeal.

* * *

Ed and Sarah played with Marcus so his mom's could take their own slow dance on the dance floor, but their minds were _wandering_.

"Do you think we'll get the bid we want?," Ang asked.

"Probably not. You know people are going to want to do some reconstruction on the place, not just redecorating."

Ang sighed.

"Why don't we ask that guy Kevin's dating?"

"Just because he's _gay_ doesn't mean he's into interior design, Sy," Ang said with the most exasperated look on her face, that four month old Marcus was becoming _very good_ at imitating.

"But he _is."_

 _"What?"_

"He's an interior designer. Kevin told me that he missed _our_ wedding because he had an event in Kansas City he was a vendor at. You just want to redecorate. I think he's the guy for it," Sy said simply before dipping her and giving her a kiss.

Ang grabbed her side to stabilize herself and Sy _squealed_. Lately, her hard muscles were softening up and she was becoming quite ticklish as well as softer around the edges.

"You bet not drop me!"

"Don't tickle me!"

Sy swooped her back up with a grin and made a promise to ask Kevin to ask Danté about coming in and seeing if Ang's first step in taking over her parent's dream could be fulfilled.

* * *

Eddward and Marie took the news from Sophia and Ellen about their friends in stride. Nazz sent them a small wedding album she made online through Sophia when she sent them Ed's latest update to his comic book.

Lindsay and Tony had committed themselves to each other and then recommitted themselves to Timothy and Mike's cause. Timothy and Mandy had had a son. Dee and Jenice had left and Mike was working on being the best godfather ever to Timothy and Mandy's son Daniel. But something seemed to be _wrong_ with Mandy. The level of ominousness that Ed had written and drawn into the story was on a level Eddward had only seen in some of the actually scary movies that the Eds had watched growing up.

"Tropey?," Marie asked as she looked through Nazz's wedding album again and Eddward sighed next to her as he thumbed through the comic book.

"Not really. He's going deep. It's getting _dark."_

 _"Oooooh, lemme see,"_ Marie said as she flashed him that _wicked_ Kanker grin.

Eddward tossed her the comic book as he went to the kitchen. He wanted ice cream but they seemed to be out. He checked the clock and saw that their chances of catching the ice cream man were gone as it was well past 8PM. He went to their bedroom and grabbed his cellphone, a ballcap, and his wallet.

"I'm gonna go get ice cream," he said as he made his way to the front door.

"I'll come with! I _need_ it."

 _"Dark, huh?,"_ he grinned as he pulled on his shoes.

Marie just shuddered as she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her purse.

"I want peach sherbet," she replied as she walked out the door.

"That's not _ice cream,"_ Eddward protested as he locked the door and followed after her.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

They got ice cream from their favorite place not too far from the house and then went across the street to the local park to enjoy it.

Eddward got a few good chuckles as a few toddlers would walk up to _Marie_ and _beg_ for a taste of her sweet, icy treat with their big pleading eyes. One brat had the audacity to say, "Gimme!," just loudly enough to alert his embarrassed parents.

Each kid _wailed_ as they were hauled away by apologizing parents who were quietly admonishing their children not to beg, especially from perfect strangers.

Marie took it in stride, though. Her job at the Boys and Girls Club had given her an up on how to deal with kids. And Eddward took notice of the tiny glimmer of longing as she gazed at the kids playing in the park. But it wasn't a glimmer of nostalgia, but of _longing._

 _"Why not me?,"_ she seemed to be thinking.

 _Why not her?_

"What's on your mind?"

 _Thoughtful violet snapped up to curious icy blue._

"Do you think we'll ever be parents?"

"After last night, we better be," Eddward snickered and Marie turned _purple_ as she threw a napkin at his head.

"C'mon, Edd!," she hissed at him before pouting into her _sherbet_. "Be _serious_ here."

Eddward sighed before scooping her up and putting her in on his lap.

"You want kids?," he murmured into the top of her head.

"Just one. To start."

"That's usually how it works. OW!," he giggled as she pinched his left nipple.

 _"Edd."_

Eddward sighed as he pulled her close and said, "I can be ok with that."

Then his grin grew sly as she squealed because he knew what he had to say next would change _everything_ for them, and _hopefully_ fulfill a dream she's had since they were _kids_ themselves, and if he was honest with himself, a dream he held for them since he first fell in love with her.

"But first, we need to do a few things."

Marie's eyes grew wide as she thought about their small house. It was a rental and she knew they didn't want to rent a house for the rest of their lives. Then they had to consider school districts and the job market. Eddward worked in tech and it was _always_ changing. One month they were up, the next, they were thanking the universe that Sophia was willing to help and that Eddward's apps were even getting any semblance of attention. Her career could take them anywhere, but wasn't known for it's ability to support _anyone,_ let alone a _family._

As he watched the wheels turn in her eyes, he fell in love with her all the more. She was rarely selfish and he knew that she was thinking about how the idea of a child would affect _them_ , not just fulfill her desire to be a mother. He couldn't ask for a better woman.

 _He never would_.

"Ok, we need to give this another year or so because-"

"Marry me."

Wide violet eyes met his sincere own.

"Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaaaa?"

"Marry me, Marie. _Please."_

Over a decade's worth of memories and emotions danced in her eyes and when he smiled at her, she fell into his arms on a _sob_.

"Y-Y-You mean it?"

"I do."

 _I do_

 _And he did._

She _squealed_ again as she threw her arms around his neck and cried so many happy tears.

"I'll take that as a yes?," he asked sweetly as she calmed down.

"YES!"

That night, it _stormed_ , but Eddward _finally_ got a decent night's sleep for _the first time_ in _years,_ because he _finally_ got _something_ right.


	62. Canon

**Author's Note: It's been a rough 24hrs for us Americans. I'm** ** _angry_** **, I'm scared, and I'm ready to fight. I've got _nothing_ to lose now. But I also know that ****_love_** **always wins over** ** _hate_** **. And if you think I won't stop trying to _fight_ for _love_ , you've got another think coming. I _will_ write my stories. I _will_ tell my own. I will _fight_ to make sure others voices are heard. **

**In the words of one of my squishes, _"You can try Jesus. Don't try me."_**

 **Also, as the wedding occurring in this chapter is a Wiccan one and I'm a Christian, FORGIVE ME if I get something wrong. I have friends who are Wiccan who have been helping me with Marie's practices, but everyone is different and I am truly ignorant.**

In the five years since they left home, so much had changed. They all matured. They all did what they could to develop their work and study skills to survive in _the real world_. But they also took the time to develop their own sense of self. And in that development, love for self and each other grew.

When Eddward and Marie called their mother's and May with news of their engagement, it came as no surprise, but was accepted as one.

The thing was, they were _broke_.

"I don't wanna go!," Marie whined as Eddward placed both hands on her shoulders and walked her out to the car.

"We've been to all the pawn shops here, Mary, and we can't find _anything_ we _both like and can afford_. So we're going," he retorted as he _picked her up_ as she _kicked and screamed_ and put her in the car.

"Buckle up, woman!," he grinned at her once he got in the car. "We're getting _married."_

Marie could only grin back, but she did make sure her handkerchief soaked in all her _help me breathe_ essential oils was in her purse first.

* * *

When they got to LA, the smog was only slightly lighter than it usually was, but they still couldn't find anything they could afford.

When they got home, Jim called Marie.

 _"Look, I was thinking I could give y'all a tattoo as a wedding present when I touch up that sleeve piece for Edd on Saturday."_

"You cheap mother fucker," Marie laughed.

 _"Yeah, yeah. But you know your broke ass can't look a gift horse in the mouth, Marie."_

"Yeah," Marie sighed. "Ugh. Look, let me talk it over with D."

 _"I got you."_

* * *

On Saturday, Marie got her first and only tattoo.

It was a simple _masterpiece_.

On her left ring finger was an infinity loop held together by a heart. And right below it were _his initials._

 _EMR_

As the _R_ was inked into her sink, her tears flowed again. Not necessarily from the pain, but from the fact that that _R_ was _finally_ _hers._ She had loved him for _years_ and _now_ , he was _hers_ and she was _his._ If Marie had earned _anything_ in life, it was that _R._

But for Eddward, that _M_ below his own infinity loop was a gift. She had been giving it to him since they were mere _children_. He had finally accepted it and now it was his _for keeps._

Of all the gifts she ever gave him, that _M_ was the first one for him from her that he'd ever truly _treasure._

* * *

Sophia leaned her head back in her seat and sighed.

"Can you believe it?"

She looked to the brunette woman next to her and a small smile crossed her face. Ellen was flipping through the scrap book she had put together of Marie and Eddward over the years. It started in kindergarten and ended with a snapshot they sent her of their matching ring tattoos, left hands on display, red, ink fresh, smiles on their faces and _love_ in their eyes.

Damn near _twenty years_ of fear, animosity, love and friendship were tucked into a twenty some odd page scrapbook.

"They've come full circle, huh?"

Ellen shot her a blushing glance as she flipped through their middle school years. Marie was _hanging_ off a very _stiff with fear_ Eddward in nearly every picture.

"They have. I can't believe it. I was sure he'd tell her to fuck off by the time they got to high school, but I guess..."

"He's got his father's heart," Sophia smiled as she patted her hand.

"Thank God for that," Ellen sighed as she tucked the book back into her carry on and placed the bag under the seat in front of her as the captain made his announcement that they were 15 minutes away from LAX.

Melissa looked between them and laughed.

 _"And the Goddess, too."_

* * *

The wedding was a simple one. They had gotten a judge at the municipal courthouse to give them their _legal_ wedding on Friday during their respective lunch breaks.

But on Saturday, as the sun set, they took the vows that Marie wanted them to take before their friends, family, and the Goddess Herself.

They were simple.

To love each other. To honor each other. To bear each others burdens and celebrate triumphs _together._ To be there.

When Melissa tied their hands together, it took _everything_ in Marie to keep from kissing him. But he snuck one against her forehead anyways.

Promises were made and sealed with a kiss. And they cried. In joy and happiness. Relief. They were in love and that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

That night, they ate their weight in Ellen and Sophia's _down home_ cooking and _so much cake._ Their mother's gifted them with a hotel suite and promises to clean the house when they left. May caught the bouquet and Eddward's pangs to have his friends by his side grew. Ed and May would never be nothing more than friends, but to see the look on his best friends face when _his girl_ caught her sister's bouquet would have made the day _perfect_.

While Marie was asleep, he went through their cards tucking money and gift cards away, a small PostIt note on who gave what on each one.

But when he came across one with just his name on it in a familiar script, his heart nearly broke. He tried _not_ to think about how _he_ knew about what happened in his life, but it couldn't be helped. He loved _her_. And the only true way to keep doing right by her and give her what she wanted out of life was to stay by her side.

 _It was the right thing to do._

He opened the card as so many bittersweet memories flooded his conscience.

 _Edd,_

 _SHE GOT YOU! HAHA! :) Never thought I'd see the day, but I never thought a lot of things before. Like how much I miss you. She better take care of you. She make be a Rockwell now, but she's still a Kanker and I ain't scared of no damn Kankers._

 _Take care of yourself, Baby Boy. Daddy's orders._

 _Kevin_

Tucked into the card was a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Eddward added it to the pile from all of their other friends, but tucked the card into the inside pocket of his suitcase. He then crawled back into bed with his _wife_ , and made a promise to himself to take care of _them_ so that as soon as he got the chance, he'd show his _Daddy_ what a _good boy_ he was.


	63. Ciao

_"Oh, god. D...damn, man."_

 _Eddward just pressed his hips into the couch and give him a smirk, even though his mouth was FULL of Kevin's hard ass cock._

 _The redhead could barely breathe. His heart was going a mile a minute in his chest. And Eddward showed no signs of stopping._

 _The school's resident badass smartass trilled his tongue on the vein on the underside of his dick before hallowing his cheeks out and sucking him down hard._

 _Kevin's hands tightened their grip in Eddward's hair and started to slowly, ever so insanely slow, guide his movements._

 _Then Eddward moaned._

 _And when Kevin thrust his hips up at the sound, THIS time Eddward DIDN'T gag._

 _He hummed._

 _Ever so softly, gently hummed._

 _Kevin rolled his hips once and the trilling game Eddward playing on his cock sent him over the edge._

* * *

"D!"

The low snicker he heard was familiar, but _not_ what he was expecting.

Kevin's eyes flew open and he saw his _boyfriend_ grinning at him from between his legs, licking his lips.

"Good morning, Kevin," Danté smiled at him.

 _"Holy fuck,"_ the redhead breathed as his orgasm and _emotions reeled_ through his system.

 _"Really, Kevin?"_

"You wake up to someone giving you head and you'd be a mess, too," Kevin said as he sat up and stretched.

"You liked it," the Italian smirked.

"Never said I didn't," Kevin smiled as he kissed his forehead. "What's for breakfast?"

Danté took Queenie and Prince out for their morning constitutional and Kevin made waffles. Then he took Danté to the airport for another home and garden show he was vending at, before heading into work to finish up some paperwork a recent holiday threw off. Not the best way to spend a Saturday, but he wasn't going to complain.

The promotion gave him more money, more time to do more of the stuff he wanted to do as he could schedule his work anyway he wanted, as long as he got his monthly paperwork done, which usually meant hanging out with Danté. But sometimes the _business_ of work made it hard to enjoy his new perks.

At least the office was quiet.

 _Too quiet._

He blasted some Skillet, plowed through his molehills of paper, went home, played _doggy daddy,_ grabbed his bike, then took a _long_ ride to the city to check on Danté's place and have dinner with Nazz and Chris.

The dinner was a celebratory one.

Nazz had just found out that she was pregnant with _twins_ and couldn't shut up about it. Her dreams for becoming a mother had _doubled_ and Chris' anxiety had done way more than that, but Kevin assured him that they had _plenty_ of help waiting on them as soon as they asked for it.

Chris wanted a drink. They split a bottle of Crown Royal with sweet tea and one of Rachel's chocolate pies.

Full and his mind _blank enough_ to deal with the long drive home, he headed back into Lemon Brook. But his tendency to take the back roads to play speed demon and enjoy the unpolluted night sky nearly lead to his downfall.

Halfway home, the stars started to _fall_. The tears quickly followed.

Patrick was right. No one can hear you cry on a Harley.

* * *

When Kevin stopped by Danté's on Tuesday evening, he expected to see the man unboxing the tacos he always picked up for their Tuesday date night's in.

Instead, he saw his assistant, Tina, working from her laptop, tablet, and phone as Danté _paced_ around the kitchen, speaking to someone on the phone in frantic Italian.

Tina heard him come in and the look of sheer fear that crossed her face made Kevin feel _sick._

 _"Danté,"_ she hissed to her boss as she batted her hand in his general direction.

When he turned to her with an exasperated look on his face, he saw her staring at the space in front of her in near terror, so he followed her gaze and a look of fear and _sadness_ crossed his own handsome features and Kevin was suddenly _very scared._

"Ti chiamo più tardi, la sorella minore. Ciao," Danté said flatly into the phone before hanging up and tossing it on the kitchen island.

"I'm gonna go," Tina said softly. "I'll you later, Dee, ok? It's gonna be alright."

He shook his head as she kissed his cheek and wiped a stray tear away. As she hightailed it out of the door, she patted Kevin's arm sympathetically but he barely registered the touch as he ran into the kitchen to keep Danté from falling to the floor.

He failed.

Danté hit the deck and Kevin scooped him up in his arms. He said nothing as he held him, but Danté's sobs broke his heart.

Once he seemed to be _cried out_ , Kevin asked him what was wrong.

"My mother's health is failing and it seems she doesn't have long left."

"Dee, I am _so_ sorry," Kevin whispered, but he snapped his mouth shut when Danté's hazel eyes grew darker in _anger._

"My _sister_ wants me to come _home,"_ he said lowly as he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

 _"Oh, my god."_

Danté just nodded as more tears of frustration and _anger_ poured down his face.

Home was Milan, Italy. While the city was known for its diverse culture and lifestyle, Danté would be forced back into the closet by his conservative Catholic family to save face.

Kevin's mind _raced_ to find a silver lining in the situation and when he told Danté that he would be back after all was said and done with his family, his heart fell to the floor at the sad look on his boyfriend's face.

"Kevin," he said softly, _"apparently,_ my grandparents put in their final estates that _I_ was to take care of things following the death of my parents."

"But your mom put you _out!,"_ Kevin protested.

"I _know_. _I know!,"_ Danté cried. "But I'm guessing my grandmother wanted me to have _something_ to fall back on after my parents died, so I have to _go,"_ he said thickly as he tried to swallow another sob and tears ran down his face.

"Wait! Did your grandma-"

Danté nodded.

"I told her how I felt when I was 11. She didn't think it was _wrong,_ per se. Just that I was her _dispari uno fuori._ But she _knew_ how _the church_ and _la nostra famiglia_ felt. She always told me to be quiet about it but I just _couldn't_. She always encouraged my designs and wanted us to get into interior design, but none of the girls wanted to do it. Just have babies and sell couches."

"Then you _left."_

"Yes."

 _Sad hazel met heartbreaking green._

"And _now..."_

"I go back. I am _so sorry,_ Kevin. But they're -"

"La tua famiglia."

Danté threw his arms around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder.

That night, they kissed and held each other close. A month later, Danté was gone.


	64. Anniversary Love

"Let me see... _this_ set," Eddward said as he peered into the jewelry case.

Tiffany, the sales woman helping him, pulled out the women's wedding set he was looking at and the matching men's band.

It was a simple set, the women's engagement ring was gunmetal blue with a white sapphire in the center of the knot The matching wedding band was inlaid with white and blue sapphires. The men's band was the same gunmetal blue, but inlaid in the center of the metal was slim band of mother of pearl.

 _It was intricately beautiful._

And on sale.

Eddward tried on the rings, placing the women's set on his pinky finger to get a feel for it.

As he put them back in their respective boxes, he asked, "How much?"

"$550," Tiffany grinned at him.

Eddward still gave her a side eye and she laughed.

Their first wedding anniversary was this weekend and he had planned to set aside a couple hundred dollars each paycheck to save up for wedding rings as soon as they got married. But then the fridge broke. And the dishwasher. Even though the repairs were on their landlord to take care of, they still had to pay for parts and labor. Then their washer _and_ dryer crapped out on them. Because they bought the sets themselves, _they_ had to pay for it.

Then his car started acting up.

Tiny things started to add up and Eddward was missing Kevin for a whole new reason now. He knew that the mechanics were over charging him, but there was some work he just _couldn't_ do. Kevin had always lent a hand when they were in PC, but now...

So his budget for rings dwindled. Tiffany introduced him to new metals and stones that were cheaper than traditional gold and diamonds. But finding something he liked and that he was sure Marie would like as well was proving just as difficult as everything else.

As he quickly did math in his head, Tiffany started to gift wrap everything up because she _knew_ he couldn't pass the rings or the price up.

"Ok, I'll take it," he sighed as he turned to where she was standing, _in front of the cash register._

"That'll be $568.26," Tiffany grinned as she held out her hand for his debit card.

"What?!," he gasped as he snatched his hand _and card_ back.

"Taxes?," Tiffany shrugged as she wiggled her fingers to get the card from him again.

He sighed begrudgingly as he handed her the card and returned Marie's text that _yes_ they were having dinner at her favorite pizza place. And that she had better wear _that dress._

MJ: We'll see.

 _She wore the dress._

* * *

It was her _wedding dress._ A simple white strapless dress she got at Old Navy for $10. He bought her a blue violet flower for her hair, just like he did a year ago.

And she brought his tie.

It took everything in him to not laugh in her face as she switched his purple tie for the blue one he wore on their wedding day in the parking lot of the pizza place because she was so adorably frustrated that he wasn't dressed for the occasion like she was.

"I swear, you _know_ purple clashes with blue on you," she said as she perfected her Windsor knot and kicked his blue converse with her own.

"Well, if _somebody_ hadn't hid my tie from me this morning -"

"And risk you getting something on it at lunch? NO SIR! Head up."

Eddward stood up straight and she straightened out his collar.

"Let's go. I want a Hawaiian."

"Pizza or person?"

"Yes!"

It was over dinner that he breathed his first sigh of relief at her demeanor in _months_. She would take one Saturday a month to take her After School Program art students to LA to take in some sort of art program. But she'd come back _tired_ and barely breathing. And for the past couple of months, she was _sick_. Mostly in the morning, but there would be evenings where she wouldn't eat dinner because she was so nauseated by _everything._

Recently, however, she got an assistant to help her with her Saturday trips and would occasionally let the young man take the kids himself so she could get paperwork done or pick up an extra shift at the art supply store. And the nausea seemed to have disappeared, even if it had been replaced by odd food cravings.

And she was _glowing_.

"How was work?," he asked as he stabbed at the cherry tomato in his salad that seemed to want to avoid the death it was due.

"Good! We got the grant we needed to continue the trips and Andrew is now on as permanent part time staff member, so I'm putting him on trip duty now."

"But what if -"

Marie shot down his mock whining with _a look._

"Do. Not. Edd. It's gonna have to be a big deal if I go back to LA anytime soon."

"Like a show of your own?"

She pouted at this as her own work was piling up in their spare bedroom and she had been shopping around for a place to have a show.

 _"Maybe."_

She threw a napkin at him for his smirk. Then stole a slice of his sausage and bell pepper.

* * *

They took a walk to the candy store, but the jawbreakers left something to be desired.

"They were always better at home," Marie pouted as she threw her barely eaten candy away.

"How about we ask Mother to send us some?"

Marie's eyes let up at this.

"Yeah! That'll be goooood. Gimme a sour vine."

Eddward handed her the candy with a grimace. How she ate the sour candy was beyond him.

"What's new with you, my dude?," she asked as he sat them down on a bench in the park they walked to.

"Well, I can give you your bus pass back," he smirked as she whooped and waved her hands in the air.

"So it's gonna be ok on the road?," she asked as she snuggled closer.

"Yeah, it's been good today and the mechanic said that all the parts have a good ten years on them, so we've got that to fall back on if it acts up anymore."

"Are you gonna give it to our future kid or something?," she asked softly.

"It's an _Impala,_ Marie. I'm gonna be buried in it."

She tried to laugh, but her stomach lurched at the sudden movements her diaphragm was taking and she had to stop. Eddward placed her in his lap as she went green, but a few deep breaths later she was fine.

"Do you know how much it's gonna cost me to bury you in an _Impala!?,"_ she shrieked as she weakly hit his chest and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you feeling alright? You _know_ we can go to the doctor now."

"I know," she sighed. "And I already did."

"What?! Why!? What did she say?!"

Marie looked into frantic ice blue eyes and knew she'd never be able to afford to bury him in his Impala because what was buried in _her_ was going to bury them in so much debt. But hopefully _more love._

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!," Eddward _hollered_ as he sat up and Marie nearly fell off his lap.

"I-I...uhh," Marie stuttered once she sat up and started to fiddle with her hands.

"Baby?"

Marie looked into hopeful blue eyes and nodded. Eddward squeezed her so tight she nearly puked, but she held onto his embrace in relief. She knew they were just a couple of paychecks away from losing everything and this baby was going to be a _huge_ expense, but _Lawd_ did she want it.

Just like she _always_ wanted _him._

 _Now she had both._

"That's a hell of wedding present, MaryJo," he grinned at her as he rubbed her belly.

"I actually got you something! But I forgot it," she pouted as tears fell out of her eyes.

"It's ok," he said softly as he wiped her tears away. "I think I got something that you'll like," he said as he pulled two ring boxes out of his suit jacket pocket.

"Wha?"

"Marry me," he said with a sly grin as popped the ring box open.

And Marie screamed so loud the birds in the trees around them took flight.


	65. Pennies From Heaven

The news shouldn't have been all that surprising to Kevin, and yet, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He went to see Sophia to see what was happening with Tiffany as Sarah had gotten into a shoving and screaming match outside the mall with a few of the imprisoned girl's _friends_. The only thing that stopped the incident from escalating was the fact that Ed and Sy had decided to take a _bro date_ to the mall. She needed an _unvarnished_ opinion about some new dresses she saw at a few stores. Ang would proclaim she looked great in anything, but Ang was _biased_. Her mother was even worst. So Ed would be her ready _honest opinion._ She'd give him ideas for his comic over lunch, he'd help her pick out pretty dresses. It was a win win for them both. And on that particular Sunday afternoon, a win for Sarah, too.

But Kevin _lost_.

Sophia had _just_ gotten off the phone with Eddward when he walked in. And she couldn't contain her excitement.

 _Marie was pregnant_.

And Kevin couldn't help but feel _hurt_. She got _Eddward._ Now, she was having _his baby._

Kevin knew that Eddward couldn't have _his_ babies, so why did he feel like his chance at a family was _gone?!_ He nodded dumbly when Sophia asked him to keep the news quiet as the pregnancy was fairly new and she wasn't due til Thanksgiving anyways. They would get their news on _Eddward and Marie's terms_ and it would probably be Christmas when they said anything as was tradition with any news from the couple and May when they left for California six years ago.

He stuttered and stumbled through his questions about Sarah's incident, got the few answers that Sophia could give considering the case hadn't even made it to court yet, and then went straight to the bar.

* * *

He could barely mutter his thanks to Mac when the bartender slid _a_ _whiskey with a beer back_ in front of him.

 _Thanks_

 _Thanksgiving_

The foodie and thankful holiday was in about six months. That meant Marie was only about three months pregnant. If that. It took about 15 minutes for him to kick himself for thinking she could lose the baby and _being glad about it_. Eddward seemed pleased with the news according to Sophia although she couldn't help but have a tiny rant about being too young to be somebody's grandmother. Which made Kevin wonder about Eddward being too young to be somebody's _daddy_.

By his third shot and beer, he had resigned himself to the fact that his _Baby Boy_ had grown up and done what he should be doing with his life. Even if it was with the _wrong_ person, who just happened to be _so right_ for him.

Then _Ms Oh So Wrong_ walked in.

"Hey, Kev," she chirped as she slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"You don't give up, do you?," he asked snarkly before downing his _fifth_ beer.

"Nope," she grinned.

"You're just jealous that I slept with _her_ and not _you."_

"Oh, please," she scoffed with an eye roll. "Why would I _ever_ be _jealous_ of _her?"_

"Because she got what you couldn't. And she _loved it_ so much that she got it _again and again,"_ he growled in her ear.

Bridget turned about six shades of red and her eyes were sparkling with _rage_.

The rumors were true. Marcie and Kevin had _dated._

"What the fuck was _that_ bullshit about, Kevin?!"

"Well, she wasn't a cunt and trying to _use me,"_ Kevin shrugged.

Bridget was _shaking_ with rage at this point and chugged the whiskey sour Mac had placed in front of her.

"I am _not_ a _cunt,"_ she spat at him.

"Could of fooled me," he shrugged. "Mac, can I get a Coke and a water?"

"Wings?"

"Naw," Kevin said as he shook his head. "Pizza?"

Mac nodded and tossed his order to his cook as he grabbed Kevin's drinks.

"So, where's your _boyfriend?"_

The _rage_ in the redhead's eyes stunned her into silence for a split second before a devious grin crossed her face.

"Aw, trouble in paradise?," she smirked at him

"You will _never_ know paradise," Kevin growled at her.

"Then why you looking like a sad homicidal maniac?"

"Because you're not dead?"

And as he saw the color drain from her face, for the first time in some three months, Kevin felt like himself again.

* * *

 _One month later..._

 _"I really need to stop coming up in here,"_ Kevin thought to himself as he nodded and shook his head at Sophia's latest news from his _California Dream._

It was _a boy._

 _A son._

His name would be Damien Daniel.

Eddward would have a little Double D of his own.

Marie was keen on the name Damien. She told Sophia that meant, _to tame_. And it kinda made sense as their relationship had gone from _crazy_ to their own version of tame normalcy and this baby was proof positive of that.

Kevin, on the other hand, was sensing omens, of _what_ he couldn't be sure but he knew they weren't good.

So when he left Sophia's office, he headed back to the bar and before he could sit down, _there she was._

"Are you _stalking_ me, Wilson?," Kevin asked as he glanced at her in the mirror behind the bar.

Her brown eyes grew wide and her cheeks went pink as she stuttered out lame protests and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You know what?," the redhead sighed as he turned on the barstool to face her. "Let's do this. Let's go. Because God knows you won't let up til we do."

With that he grabbed her arm and started to walk out the door.

"No! K-Kevin, stop! Kevin, WAIT!," she screamed as she tried in vain to yank her arm back.

Kevin stopped and slowly turned on her. She was shaking in slight fear and a hell of a lot more embarrassment.

"What? This is what you want, isn't it? For me to just sweep you off your feet?!"

"N-No! I just want -"

Kevin cut her off by grabbing both of her arms and tugging her close so they were face to face, nose to nose.

"What _you want_ doesn't matter to _me_ because you will _never_ get it. Now, _leave. me. alone."_

With that, he shoved her away and walked out the door, _with her right on his heels._

"I don't get what your damn problem is, Kevin," she hissed at him as he made his way to his bike. "Your little _boyfriend_ has disappeared, your _girl_ of a best friend is married to some black guy in the city and apparently Marcie -"

"The only reason Marcie and I stopped seeing each other was because of _you,"_ Kevin said as he got on his bike.

"What?!"

"I wasn't going to date anyone who would rather believe the _lies_ their jealous ass friends would tell them than _the truth_ the person that they were dating _showed them_ every damn day. And now she knows what a dumb move that was, but she also knows that I ain't taking her back. Fool me once and all," he snipped as he put on his helmet.

"They weren't lies!"

The look that Kevin gave her should have killed her. But it was just another pile of dirt on the grave that could of been their relationship if she hadn't chased him down like some harpy.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave...," he muttered to himself as he started his bike and drove away.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Kevin was at the bar, eating pretzels and nursing a beer as he watched Alabama roll over LSU. But then his view was blocked by _Blond and Pouty._

"What's up?," Kevin asked as he gave her a disdainful once over, but there was _something_ about her dress.

"Well, I was _supposed_ to go out with Marcie tonight, but she cancelled on me. Can't let all _this,"_ she said as she slid her hand down her body, "go to waste."

Kevin just gagged, but he quirked a brow when _Marcie_ stormed over.

"What are _you_ doing here?!," she hissed at Bridget.

"Figured I'd get a drink after _you_ bailed on me."

"Oh, my god," Marcie sighed exasperatedly before her eyes flew open wide. "What the hell, Bridge!? You _know_ I wanted to wear that dress tonight!?"

"Oh, please. You know I look better in it than you do," Bridget snipped at her.

 _"Eh?"_

Both young women snapped their eyes at Kevin.

"I was wondering where I saw that dress before," he grinned and Marcie went pink. She went _red_ when he sat up, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "I like it. On _her,"_ he said as he cocked his head at Marcie. "You look like a warmed over sausage."

Bridget went red in rage and stormed away as Marcie laughed.

"So what are you doing here?," Kevin asked.

"I've got a date," Marcie sighed as she looked down at her dress.

Unlike the _little black number_ that Bridget stole, her blue dress was still pretty and brought out the periwinkle that laid hidden in her grey eyes.

"You look fine," Kevin said as he smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Kev," she grinned. "How you doing?"

It took her some time to get past being mad at herself for falling for Bridget's _lies_ about Kevin seeing someone else while they were dating. Kevin had been completely devoted and ready to go public, but Marcie's insecurities did them in. Once she got past her part in what broke them up, Kevin was nice enough to be her _friend_ and he was a good one as was she. So when they talked about how broke up he was over Eddward, Marie, and May leaving as well as a breakup with his boyfriend that neither wanted, her heart went out to him.

"I'd be better if your friend would burn that damn banner she's carrying for me," he said as chugged his beer.

"Good luck," she snickered.

"Marcie? Marcie Banks?"

Marcie and Kevin turned their heads to see a tall Asian man with a single rose in one hand and his phone opened to a picture of Marcie in the other.

Marcie stuttered and Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, this is her," he snickered as he turned the flustered woman to her _date_. "Take good care of her, dude."

"Th-Thanks," the man said as he took a blushing Marcie's hand and they walked away.

* * *

Kevin then caught Bridget at the bar where she was glaring at Marcie as Mac placed her third wine glass in front of her. Kevin went to the bar to close out his tab, but he couldn't resist a few jabs at his best _never_.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, Wilson."

She rolled her eyes and he quirked a brow as she quickly wiped a few stray tears away.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really," she snipped.

Kevin laughed.

"You're adorable when you're being a heartbroken bitch," he snickered.

"Then I'm about to be fucking gorgeous," she snarled as she hopped off the bar stool and stormed over to kiss him.

The kiss took Kevin's breath away for all the _wrong_ reasons.

"You're a terrible kisser," he grumbled as he wiped smudged lipstick off his face.

"Goddamnit, Kevin!," she raged at him, hurt and frustration pouring off of her in waves.

Kevin rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed as he walked them out of the bar.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

Kevin sighed as he stepped out of his truck, a clinking sound drawing his eyes down from the sign on the building in front of him.

 _Peach Creek Memorial Hospital's Women's Health Center_

He lifted the toe of his boot and saw a brand new penny on the ground.

 _"A penny saved...,"_ he thought absentmindedly as he pocketed the coin and went inside.

As he walked into the Ultrasound and MRI waiting room, he sat down across from the reason he was suddenly saving every penny he could find.

 _Bridget_

She was reading some parenting magazine and avoiding his annoyed gaze. It was something she had gotten good at in the past few months. The night they spent together wasn't what he wanted or what she expected. Not because his heart wasn't in it, but because she _knew_ nothing would really come of it like she had been dreaming of since she was 15.

Except something _did_.

A sinus infection meant antibiotics. Antibiotics meant her birth control was compromised and no amount of extra protection could protect them and Lord knows they tried.

But Fate had other plans.

Today they were going to see how that plan was working out.

 _"Happy fucking Valentine's Day to me,"_ she thought bitterly as she stole a glance at Kevin while he played on his phone.

The ultrasound technician called Bridget back first and then Kevin.

The plan was fine.

The plan was perfect.

The plan was a _girl_.

And Kevin's heart broke. Having a kid was going to be tough as it was. But he couldn't help but think that he just wasn't ready to be _everything_ that _this girl_ needed him to be.

What he wouldn't give to talk this out with Eddward.

Eddward was already a father and seemed to be relishing his new position in life. The baby announcement was beautifully done. Pictures of Damien in a cornucopia surrounded by the feast of the season. Pictures of him in his happy parents arms. He looked like a chubby version of Eddward, with Marie's cheekbones and eye shape, but Eddward's striking blue eyes.

He was a Kanker and a Rockwell.

Kevin knew he'd be smart as hell and hell on wheels.

Kevin was just hoping that _maybe_ his _baby momma_ would give him a _chance_ to be the father this girl needed, even if he felt like he couldn't be.

They'd been fighting since Bridget found out she was pregnant. There was no question she was going to keep the baby, but Kevin was _not_ going to marry her, let alone date her. They could co-parent, each getting time with the baby and making space for her in their homes. Kevin's apartment came with a small study that he converted into a nursery with his parents and Sy and Ang's help, while Bridget's mom had hired an interior designer to convert her guest room into a nursery.

But Bridget _bitched_ about his dogs something fierce. To the point of calling CPS on him.

Thankfully, the state dismissed the case as there was no baby to be abused yet and the dogs themselves had not shown themselves to be aggressive to anyone unless they were provoked. But there was something to be said of their wariness of Bridget.

"I think they're just good readers of _people,"_ the social worker had told Kevin when he called to tell him that the case was closing because there wasn't anything to worry about.

Kevin laughed then, but looking at the ultra sound pictures made his heart seize.

 _This was happening._

 _She was real._

He just hoped Queenie and Prince would get a good read on her. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"Got any names in mind?," the ultra sound technician asked as Bridget wiped the gel off her belly.

"Well," Bridget grinned, "I was thinking -"

"Penelope. Penelope Anne," Kevin said thoughtful as he looked at the 3D pictures in his hands.

"Penelope!," the technician chirped. "How pretty!"

"And _quaint,"_ Bridget snarked.

 _"My name_ is Penelope," the technician said as she pointed to her hospital ID badge.

Bridget snapped her mouth shut and Kevin scoffed out a laugh as he tossed the penny he had in his pocket at his baby momma.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave," he said with a wink at Penelope, the ultra sound technician and walked out whistling a bit of _Penny Lane._


	66. Mother's Day

_Mother's Day, Silicone Valley_

It was her first Mother's Day and Marie could barely breathe. She knew _why,_ and it _pissed. her. off._ She had done _everything_ right, but here she was.

 _Sick._

 _Lung cancer_.

She had never smoked a day in her life, and yet, she was _dying_ from the very disease that should have struck her mother, sister, and so many other people she knew should have, but _didn't._

The doctor told her it was third stage. Years of living with her mom, then Lee, hanging out with friends who were smokers in high school and college, the smog of LA, and so many other things compounded her issues.

But he armed her to the teeth with resources, appointments, and second opinions. While she was more apt to try a more holistic approach to treatment, with the lives of her boys hanging in the balance of her own, she wasn't going to stick her nose up at more traditional treatments.

How a simple doctor's appointment to check on her lungs as another round of pneumonia put her in a hospital bed for a week had turned into _lung cancer_ blew her away. Which was just another sad, ironic thing as she couldn't _blow_ anything.

She took a breath as Eddward knocked on their bedroom and said, "It's open."

His bright smile and Damien's curious blue eyes peeking at her from the large swath of fabric his father had him tied in made her shove away the darkness clouding her mind and her lungs. The tray of food in his hands let her know that today wasn't a good day to drop _I'm dying_ bombs on the poor guy, either.

As she kissed the man who stole her heart as a kid, made it whole as a teenager, promised it forever as a woman, and took the child that their hearts created in her arms, she _breathed easy_ for a moment.

"Feeling better?," Eddward asked as he played with Damien and she munched on her toast.

She took a breath and coughed slightly before clearing her throat and mentally telling her sick lungs to _behave._

"I'll be fine."

* * *

 _Mother's Day, Pear City_

"I can't believe you're _cleaning_ today," Kevin grinned as he hoisted Langston and Jasmine under his arms and took them to their bedroom.

"Well, this week has _sucked,"_ Nazz said as she followed him. "We really only have _today_ to get things done. Thanks for coming to watch them."

Kevin shrugged as he collapsed in the floor and the twins squealed.

"Y'all be good for Uncle Kevin, ya hear!," Nazz called to her children as she walked down the hall.

Kevin was then throttled with a teddy bear and a wiffle ball bat. But he didn't mind. He _loved_ Nazz's kids. They were sweet and perfect in every way. Just like their mother.

Jasmine came and sat in Kevin's lap with a brush and he sighed. Sure, he was having a girl and needed to learn how to do a little girl's hair, but he was _scared_.

Jasmine had _very curly_ sandy brown hair. It took Nazz _months_ to figure out what to do with it, and that was _with_ Ang and Rachel's help. Mrs Jones had passed away just weeks after the twins were born and a plethora of wisdom went with her. Nazz kicked herself for weeks afterwards for not asking her for hair advice.

Kevin wasn't sure what type of hair Penelope would have. His mom had curly hair as did Bridget's mom, but he and Bridget both had straight hair.

Ang told him to prepare for _nothing and everything_. So he brushed Jasmine's hair, read both kids books, became a racecar track for Langston and did anything and everything he could think of to keep the kids attention off their parents so they could get ready for the family dinner happening that night with their fraternity and sorority brothers and sisters.

Then his phone lit up like a Christmas tree.

He only go to ignore it for five minutes because Jasmine pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him. Then she and Langston sat down and _stared_ at him to see what he would do with it.

The first text message he saw had him hoisting the kids again and running down the hall while screaming for Nazz.

"What is it?! Are they ok!? Why are you carrying them like a sack of potatoes, Kevin?! They're _babies,_ _not footballs!,"_ Nazz said as she came running up the stairs from the basement.

"I gotta go," he said as he dumped the kids into her waiting arms.

"What?! Why?!"

"Bridget's in labor."

Shocked teal met frantic green before she shoved him out the front door.

He barely heard her demand for pictures as he started his motorcycle and raced back to Peach Creek.

* * *

 _Mother's Day, Peach Creek_

Penelope Anne Barr was born at 526PM on Mother's Day.

Kevin assured his mother that he would give her a Mother's Day present every year until she died despite giving her _the best one ever_ on her 24th Mother's Day.

When Kevin walked into the room, Penny, as Kevin had come to call her, was in Patrick's arms as Megan cooed over her and Bridget's mother was going over some paperwork with her daughter.

"Well, looked who finally decided to show up," Bridget snarked before whimpering because her mother popped her in the back of her head.

"Hey, Kevin," Josephine smiled at him. "You still good on taking her home?"

"Tomorrow, right?," he asked as he came to sit on the other side of his father and held his breath as Patrick placed his baby girl in his arms.

"Yep, that's what the doctor says," Josephine said before gasping in frustration at her daughter.

 _"Wilson?! REALLY?!"_

The Barr's turned to stare at the mother and daughter who were both raging in sheer _fury_ at one another.

"She's _my baby,_ Mom! She gets _my last name!"_

"LIKE HELL SHE DOES," Kevin roared at her, shaking in so much _righteous indignation_ as Penny started to cry.

"Give her here, Son," Patrick said softly as he reached for his grand daughter and Kevin nearly threw the baby at him before standing at the foot of the bed and grasping the bed rail so hard his knuckles went _white_.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. BRIDGET?!"

"What's going on here?!"

They all snapped their eyes to a tall, blond man with brown eyes. _Just like Bridget_.

"Daddy! They won't let me give my baby _our last name!,"_ Bridget sobbed and the man's face grew dark.

Josephine took a breath and stared the man down and he shook his head.

"Bridget, what's your mom's last name?," the man asked.

"Wilson, Daddy. Duh," Bridget grinned.

"Wrong!"

"What!"

"My last name is Mitchell, you little brat," Josephine said as she returned Bridget's father's hug.

"Wha?"

"Kevin, is it?," the man asked as he stepped to Kevin with a gentle smile and outstretched hand.

"Yeah," Kevin said warily as he shook the man's hand and returned his head nod.

"Mark Wilson. Pleasure to finally meet you. Where's this _Penelope_ I've been hearing so much about?," he grinned as he came to stand over Patrick for a brief moment to give his grand daughter a forehead kiss. "Penny Barr. I like it."

"WHAT!?," Bridget roared.

"You shut your mouth right now, young lady!," Mark said as he pointed a finger at his daughter and gave her the _meanest_ stink eye Kevin had _ever_ seen.

Bridget cowered in the bed as silent tears ran down her face.

 _"He's_ her _father._ _She_ gets _his_ last name. End of discussion," Mark said as he crossed his arms across his chest before turning to Josephine and saying, "I _told_ you to tell her what your name was."

"I know, I know," Josephine said with an eye roll. "But I swear, it's just easier to just roll with the kid's last name than not."

"I guess," Mark sighed.

"So mom isn't a Wilson like me?," Bridget pouted.

"Never was," Josephine said as she took the spare copy of the birth certificate that hospital brought in just in case something was written in wrong on the first one.

"What?!"

Kevin sat next to his dad again and held Penny as he watched the drama unfold.

"We never got married," Mark said as he started to pull some gifts out of the duffel bag he brought in.

Bridget looked so sad and confused that Kevin started giggling hysterically.

"Yep. We knew we loved you, just not each other. It was better this way," Josephine said as she made a bottle for Penny because she had started to fuss.

"But grandma..."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"My mother is old school, but I do what I want."

"Speaking of...," Josephine grinned.

"We broke up," Mark shrugged.

"Aw, man!," Josephine pouted.

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted."

"I'll say," Josephine snorted and Mark blushed as he rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"He's doing well," she replied as she handed Kevin Penelope's new birth certificate with just _his last name_ on it and he signed it with the best one hand flourish he could muster considering his arms were _full._

"What the fuck is happening?!," Bridget sneered.

The Barr's were curious themselves, but did their best not to show it.

"You see," Josephine said as she looked through baby clothes she was going to send home with Kevin, "your father and I aren't really the marrying kind. At least to each other. But because we're friends, we can hook each other up."

"Try to anyways," Mark snarked with a grin.

"Says the _trucker._ I tried, man! How I was supposed to know they wouldn't be cool with it?!," Josephine asks as she folds a baby blanket in slight frustration.

"And I told you that they always say that shit. YOU DID!"

"Shut up, Mark," Josephine said with _Bridget's_ side eye.

Mark just grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't believe this," Bridget muttered quietly. "I thought..."

"We were _together?_ How?!," Josephine asked incredulously. "He _never_ stayed with us when he was in town and he was never in town long because he was always working to make sure your snotty ass was taken care of."

"Grandma said I was a princess and princesses deserve nice things!," Bridget sobbed.

"Princesses also have to work hard to maintain their kingdoms," Mark said. Turning to Kevin, he said, "Do _not_ let my mother babysit for you. Ever."

Kevin nods and then Penny whimpers before her face squishes up and goes _red_ as she groans and a long, loud _gassy_ sound comes out of her before she sighs in relief, then squishes her face up again, looks at her daddy, and _cries_.

Kevin rolls his eyes at their parents snickers before standing and saying, _"Daddy's got this."_

Penny just pooped some more.

 _"Happy Mother's Day to me,"_ Bridget thought bitterly as her _baby's daddy_ took charge.


	67. Father's Day

Penny had been with Kevin for a month when Kevin took her back to Josephine's as her nursery there was _finally_ done and Bridget lived with her mother and had made no effort to move out. Not that Kevin could really blame her. Josephine's home was HUGE. Penny would have her own room with an in suite Jack and Jill style bathroom because the other spare room would be her play room.

But no one was to see it til the nursery was complete. Not that Kevin cared. A month with his baby girl was more than he could ask for. Because Bridget worked as an assistant preschool teacher, Kevin didn't have to pay child support as Josephine's job working for the Wilson's trucking company paid all the other household bills. But he did have the better medical plan and it showed in the fact that he was able to pay for all of Bridget's prenatal care, the hospital stay and got Penny seen for her all newborn checkups without paying no more than a simple copay or small deductible.

And while these were all nice things that parents who could afford to do did, Bridget was always complaining about how _Penny_ deserved more.

It didn't take long for everyone to see right through her. Her parents told her that anything that they did for Penny was _for Penny_. If _Penny_ needed anything, all she had to do was ask. And because Penny was at _everyone's_ beck and call, Bridget didn't ever have to ask as everyone anticipated the child's needs well in advanced.

Except for a nursery.

But the interior designer was from out of town. And had some personal issues arise before they could come in and give Josephine the nursery she felt her grand daughter deserved. After the unveiling, there was going to be a Wilson-Mitchell welcome home party for Penny, as well as a Father's Day BBQ for all the fathers in attendance and rumor had it that Josephine's long time boyfriend was going to _finally_ make an appearance.

After hearing about Bridget's bitch fits over not getting Kevin to herself after finding out she was pregnant or even hyphenating their daughter's name (Mark shot that idea down himself), Grandma Wilson gave up hope that her grand daughter's bratty behavior would get her parents to _do the right thing_ and _lead by example._ If Mark Wilson did what he wanted, there was no making Kevin Barr do a goddamn thing.

Except take care of Penny to the best of his ability. After the party, he would take her every other weekend and he was always a phone call away.

But as he pulled into the driveway, his heart started to _ache_. A full two weeks without Penny was going to _kill_ him. But he had to trust that with Josephine in the house, a baby nurse in the spare room for the next two weeks and Bridget on everyone's shit list in general, Penny would be alright.

* * *

Josephine greeted him at the door and excitedly lead him up to the room.

"You're gonna _love_ it, Kev! It's really nice and it can grow with her because God knows Bridge won't leave until she finds someone dumb enough to marry her."

Kevin snickered at her words, as he took Penny out of her carrier and carried her to her _new room_.

And the man he saw standing in the middle of the space, giving it the final once over he had seen him do _countless_ times was like a sight for sore eyes.

 _"Danté?!"_

Danté turned and gaped at the redhead as shock and _hurt_ stormed in his hazel eyes.

"Auntie Jo! Bridgey was saying that her and Kevin are getting married. Is that true?"

Kevin turned to see Bridget's cousin, Elise, sitting in the gliding chair in a far corner of the room.

"She WHAT?!"

At this moment, Bridget came _skipping_ into the room, only to see her mother staring at her in _rage_.

"No, Elise. It's not," Josephine said coldly before hauling Bridget out of the room by her ear.

"Elise, are your hands clean?," Kevin asked the girl.

She nodded but hurried to the changing table next to the crib and put a squirt of hand sanitizer in one hand then vigorously rubbed her hands together and reached for Penny. She then sped walked out of the room as quickly as she could with her baby cousin cuddled close.

Kevin took a breath before looking over to Danté.

 _Who wasn't even in the room._

"Danté?"

Kevin heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom and he ran into the small room to see Danté leaning over the sink trying to pull himself together.

"Dan-"

Danté shook his head at him before looking up at him and asking softly, "How?"

Kevin pulled the bathroom door closed and sat on the edge of the tub and did his best to explain how the man that Bridget wouldn't shut up about happened to be _him._

"A _sympathy fuck,_ Kevin? That's _low,_ even for you. _Especially for you._ And don't blame it on the alcohol! You _know better!,"_ Danté seethed at him.

 _"I know,"_ Kevin said softly as he stared at his hands.

He'd never be able to understand why he took Bridget home that night. It wasn't that the sex was _bad_ , but the whole situation wasn't anything they had any business being involved in. And now they had permanent proof of why you don't do that.

Despite all of _that,_ Kevin had questions of his own.

"But why didn't you tell me you were in town?!"

 _"Because,"_ Danté sighed as he came to sit next to him, "I just thought it'd be easier to come in and then get out as soon as I could. I already hurt you when I left before and I didn't think it'd be a good idea to come back into town for _work_ only to leave again when the job was done."

"So you gotta stay in Italy?"

"Yes, the business needs me. But for the right price, I do come out to help people design their best spaces," he smiled at him.

Kevin leaned his head on his shoulder and wished he could keep Danté in his space but he knew he couldn't.

"Josephine knows her prices," he muttered to himself and Danté laughed.

"She did mention that she was going to make sure this space shut her daughter up about her baby not getting what she needed from her father."

Kevin sat up at this and then it hit him.

"Oh, my god!," he gasped as he facepalmed. "She only hired you because she knew we dated and that if _you_ did the nursery and I found out, we could get back together or something."

"What?!"

Kevin nodded.

"She's using you to get back at Bridget about being a bitch over not getting me."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Danté sighed sadly, before he cocked his head and grinned.

"I'm not leaving until Monday morning. How about we do a Father's Day breakfast before I go?"

"I...I'd like that, man," Kevin whispered as he drew his ex into a hug. "I missed you."

"Anche tu mi sei mancato," Danté murmured into his neck.

 _"Hey, now,"_ Kevin said lowly as he pulled back. "Keep talking like that and you can be my next baby-"

"You better not finish that sentence, Kevin," Danté interrupted through narrowed eyes. _"I am a man."_

Kevin shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened, dude."

Danté sat up, grabbed his shoulders and said, _"Let me be clear,_ I am _not that_ kind of man. Or else I'd had _all_ your babies by now."

Then he kissed him.

It was soft, slow, and something he only shared with the Italian.

But there was some sort of _finality_ in _this_ particular kiss. Where their last kiss goodbye had been a bit hopeful despite the reality of the situation, this one was a true _kiss goodbye._

As the sound of more voices resounded on the floor below them, especially Penny's high cry, Kevin pulled himself away.

"Go on, Big Daddy," Danté smirked at him as he pulled out his buzzing phone. "Your Princess needs you."

10 seconds later, Penny was in her Daddy's arms, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Eddward wrapped the blanket tighter around Marie's legs as she opened her arms for her son, shivering as she did so.

"I'll be right back," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and headed down to the nurse's station for more juice, giving a light, _"Thank you,"_ to the nurses wishing him a Happy Father's Day.

She nodded and pulled Damien into a cuddle.

"My sweet summer child," she grinned at him.

The look on his chubby face seemed to say, "I'm a _fall baby,_ Mom," and it made her smile.

"You are your father's child," she cooed at him and he cooed right back.

"Look, I'm not gonna be around much longer," she sighed as she looked over at the IV dripping a cocktail of chemotherapy drugs into the port that had been implanted in her chest. "So I'm gonna need you to _promise me_ that you'll take care of your dad for me. Can you do that for me?"

Damien's response was to rip his pacifier from his mouth by pulling on the string it was attached to and waving it around while squealing.

 _Loudly._

A middle age woman who was knitting in a chair not too far from Marie's cleared her throat as she shot the now bald bluenette _a look._

Marie quirked a thin blue brow and tickled her son til he _hollered_ with laughter. A few seconds later, a nurse was in the room and she, too, tickled Damien and the other woman pouted for the rest of the afternoon.

When the nurse left, Marie picked up Damien so he was facing her as he sat cross legged in her lap.

"Listen, Little Double D," she said seriously and Damien looked up at her with wide, curious icy blue eyes. "Promise Mommy that you'll take care of Daddy and get him back home after I'm gone. I know you're too little to understand this _now_ , but Daddy _has_ to get back home after I go."

Damien blew spit bubbles.

At this point Eddward had made it back to the shadows of the treatment room's door. What she said next knocked him to the floor.

"And there's gonna be this guy there named Kevin. Your dad _loves_ him. And I _know_ he loves your dad. You've got to get them back together."

Damien stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and Eddward pulled himself against the wall, his knees to his chest, and tried to _breathe_.

"We had a good run, your dad and me," she whispered as she tucked a dark lock of hair behind his ear. "But there was _something_ Kevin had that I didn't. And it ain't just a dick," she snickered. "I _know_ they were more than just friends. I can't _prove_ it, but I _know_. Call it, _Mommy's Intuition._ They were always so good together. I honestly don't know why he stayed with me back then when he had _Kevin_ , too. But then we had to leave and your dad's been messed up ever since. You've got to promise me you'll help him get back to Kevin and get back to good, ok, Dae? He deserves that much. He deserves to love and be loved again. Especially with someone who loves him as much as _me."_

Damien farted, Marie laughed, and Eddward sobbed in the hall.

He wouldn't celebrate Father's Day for four years.

* * *

On the Fourth of July, as fireworks lit up the sky, Eddward held Marie as she breathed her last.

She was _free._

 _So was he._

It would be another four years before he actually felt it.


	68. Maybe

Eddward adjusted the box on one hip and Damien on the other, but the driveway to their new house in Los Angeles was at a bit of an incline and his first step way from the car as he shut the door caused him to lose his grip on the box as he held tighter to his son.

"It's ok, Papa's got ya. Just...hold on to me, ok?," he cooed to the whining boy who dug his pudgy hand into the collar of Eddward's shirt. He hissed at the touch and made a mental note to clip the boy's nails after his bath that night.

"Hey! We got new people!"

Eddward turned to see two little girls with identical faces smiling at him.

"Hi!," Damien squealed.

"He can talk!," one twin exclaimed.

"That happens sometimes, Tamika," a woman who looked just like the two girls said as she came behind the set of smiling Afro puffed twins. "Hi, I'm Mya," she said to Eddward with a wave.

"Uh, hi. I'm Eddward and this is Damien," Eddward said with a small smile as he did his best to balance his suddenly squirming son and the box on his hip.

"These two are Tamika and TaNeisha. Welcome to neighborhood. We're at 3255 if you need anything. C'mon, you two, let's go," she said as she started to walk away.

"But I want to play with the baby," Tamika protested.

"Me, too!," her sister pouted.

Mya turned back to her girls and pointed at the moving truck in the driveway.

 _"The_ _baby_ is a bit busy. We'll see them another day. _Let's go."_

"Yes, ma'am," the girls acquiesced.

"Bye!," Damien called to them with a wave as they walked away.

* * *

The move to LA was a smooth one, all things considered. Eddward had been offered the position to head up his own team at his company's new LA offices right before Marie got sick, but didn't take it til after she died because he wanted to be sure she would be well enough for the move _if she survived_. Since she didn't, he moved alone.

The move kept his mind preoccupied from having to grieve Marie. Her fight was hard, but short. By the time they had figured out she was sick, it became a waiting game that he didn't want to play. She was put on the transplant list, but they knew it was the world's longest craps shoot and Eddward hated to gamble. She got chemotherapy and lost her hair. She was weak from the medicines, but never lost her sense of strength.

He spent half the summer saying goodbye to the love of his life and then moving across the state to the city that she loved and hated the most.

What hurt the most was not having their friends around and also seeing the outpouring of love for them despite the fact that she was gone. Cards and flowers. Toys for Damien. Gift cards for when money got tight or Eddward just didn't want to _think_ about what shopping he had to do next because he was so worried about Marie. Her art students held an art fair to help raise money to pay for her medical expenses and her college friends helped put on show after show to cover what the kid's big hearts couldn't.

Her first and last show was one she couldn't attend because she was in hospice. He went alone and watched as her dream of being an _artiste_ come true. Every piece sold. People wanted more. It was the best night of _their_ lives. But like a dying star, it was _a flash_ and _done_.

The service was private. Just their mother's, Melissa, May, their California friends and her cousin, Tony. Her wish was to be cremated. He had her ashes placed in a blue marble box that had been broken, and then repaired with white gold filling the cracks in the original marble. On the top was a plaque of the Triple Goddess with her name, birth date and death date. He did put an obituary in the Peach Creek Gazette and Sophia's heart broke but was filled with so much love from the outpouring of condolences from their friends and her own in her office.

Kevin was _devastated._

Marie was a friend, a peer. How she could have died so young was mind boggling to him. And he couldn't fathom to think about how _Eddward_ was feeling about it all. And it _killed_ him to know that he couldn't be there for him like he wanted to be.

Everyone was always low key jealous of Melissa being able to come and go with Sophia and Ellen to see them over the years. After she brought the hammer of _common fucking sense_ down on Dominic and Company's pastor, _no one_ in town fucked with _her._ But the rest of their friends were still fair game. Melissa blessed their wedding and their son. Now she would have to guide Marie's soul to the other side. They admired her strength to do it, but their hearts broke for her having to do it at all.

 _It wasn't fair._

But life went on.

* * *

Labor Day weekend was spent moving and getting settled in. Eddward started his new job on Tuesday. Tuesday night it rained. It was a simple late summer shower, but something about the way the rain sounded when it fell on the roof reminded him of _home_. The tea and Poppycock he had before he went to bed was a lightweight balm to his aching soul, but the tears still fell.

Her scent on her pillow was fading and it was pretty much all he had left. Her will was followed to the letter. Jewelry, save her wedding ring, the necklace he had gotten her when they were in high school and bracelet from her grandmother, was given to Melissa and May, her clothes and shoes went to the clothing closet at the Boys and Girls Club, art pieces not sold were given to their beneficiaries, her scarves were given to the local cancer center.

As mysophobic as he was, though, he _refused_ to wash her pillowcase. But Damien got sick on Halloween and threw up on it. The pillowcase could be saved, but the pillow was _ruined_.

He called Mya because he _needed a minute_ and the woman ran down the street as fast as her slippered feet could carry her. The two single parents bonded over their positions in life, the twins _loved_ Damien, and everyone got along. So when their phones rang, they were quick to respond because no one should have to go through it alone.

She took Damien into his room, cleaned him up and put him to bed. She found Eddward in the laundry room, in tears on the floor as he held the ruined pillow close, his face buried in the top of it. Her heart went out to him, and then an idea popped in her head. She quietly went back into the kitchen and found a pair of scissors and a gallon sized Ziploc bag.

"Gimme."

Eddward looked up at her with wide, sad eyes. Seeing the tools in her hand he asked what the fuck did she think she was doing. She snatched the pillow from him and used the scissors to shred the pillow open, ignoring his protests. She saved what she could into the Ziploc bag and handed it to him before sitting across from him on the floor.

"If you've got any of her perfume, spray it in there. It won't last forever, but it'll keep for a long while."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

When Damien's first birthday came, Eddward threw a party. It was small, just his grandmother's, May, Mya and the twins. May, with Eddward's permission, shared pictures of the event to her Facebook page. And their Peach Creek friends liked and commented on _everything_.

What Kevin couldn't get past, though, was Eddward's friendliness with Mya. _Too soon_ rang in his head like the alarm bells in the recycling center when the machines would jam because garbage would get mixed in with the recyclables. It was _loud_ and unnerving. Annoying and seemingly avoidable. But sometimes, _things happen_.

And yeah, he's jealous of things happening to Eddward.

 _He_ should be there to help him with the party. _He_ should be there to help him with Damien. _He_ should be there to help _them both_ grieve _Marie_.

But no, Eddward was living it up in LA, and he was trudging through life in Peach Creek.

Every other weekend was sparked with ten minutes of trying to see how Penny had been since he last saw her, when she last ate, had her last bath and diaper change, when her nap was, did she sleep well. So many questions that could be easily answered by someone who paid attention. Josephine was excellent at giving Kevin the answers he needed, as was Mark when he was in town and baby sat. His own parents were _the best_ , and Nazz's answers came in so many clinical terms Kevin's convinced that he can pass nursing school now.

But Bridget seemed to be _bothered_ by it all.

At first it annoyed Kevin, but he eventually chalked it up to her still being mad at _them_ not being a thing. Then Josephine said she suspected that Bridget had post partum depression and Kevin did his best to be a bit more accommodating and less pushy. But it was hard when Bridget would get mad about _his_ friends and family helping him with Penny. No one was a good enough babysitter. No one knew anything about caring for children but _her_ and anyone _she_ deemed fit.

At least they could agree on her daycare center. But only because Bridget worked there and got a discount and Kevin got answers from people they both respected.

But when Josephine called her out on bitching about _Nazz_ not knowing what she was talking about when she saw Bridget out with the child and saw how uncomfortable Penny was being with being _over dressed,_ she relented a bit. But only a little bit. Kevin figured that if anything got too tense, he'd just tell Bridget and she would correct her daughter as she was the only one Bridget would listen to.

He did tell her she could get over it when she bitched about the fact that Queenie had taken to Penny. The pretty pit bull would sleep under her crib whenever she was over, _growl_ at Kevin if he didn't _move his ass_ when she started to fuss, followed him around whenever Penny was in his arms, and wrap her _large_ doggie body around her if Kevin put her in the floor. He didn't need a baby pillow or baby seat for whenever he had to put her down. He had _Queenie._ And Queenie had Penny. So Bridget could get over it.

It would have been _nice_ to have Eddward to commiserate with. But Eddward had Mya.

 _Or did he?_

* * *

"It's gonna be ok, Edd," Mya said as she patted his head.

He just pulled himself deeper into his arm fort and groaned.

The past few weeks had been tough. Every other project had been taken back to the drawing board. He had so many late nights in the office he was convinced that Damien had forgotten who he was. Mya was awesome about watching him when Eddward had to stay late, and would occasionally bring him dinner and Damien so the father and son could do _some_ bonding despite his work load.

"Think of it this way. At least this Christmas will be banging!," she grinned.

She outright laughed at the glare he gave her.

"I'm _salaried,_ Mya. If I can get this shit through, I'll get a bonus, but I'm not getting anything extra for staying later than I usually do," he sighed as he pulled himself out of his arm fort, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"You're better than me, Edd," she replied as she used her sweater to clean his glasses before handing them back to him.

Eddward snickered.

"Yeah, you'd quit by now."

"I just don't get that after everything you've done, they still wanna act like it's not enough!"

"Nature of the dissatisfied beast," he shrugged.

"I'll satisfy that beast," she snarked.

"Mya!"

Her grin was sly as she sipped her tea.

"You like it."

Eddward just hid his blushing face behind his still ring heavy left hand.

* * *

Kevin hid in the kitchen as he warmed up Penny's bottle and did his best to ignore May's news about Eddward. He was stuck in California for work. Right after Thanksgiving, he was featured in Newsweek as a rising tech star. The startup he worked for had just gone public as did his own app for linking mom and pop shops to their local costumers. Another was in beta production. And Kevin had both downloaded. He loved the deli he found on the mom and pop app and the white noise app helped put Penny to sleep when storms raged outside.

But his personal life was giving Kevin fits.

He was dating Mya.

They were taking it slow. Dating as a single parent was _hard_. The father of Mya's twins had been killed in Afghanistan but her family and his were more worried about Eddward dating so soon after _his wife died of cancer._

Her friends were even worst.

He was a tall, snarky, but _very reserved_ white guy with a kid. Something about it screamed _he ain't right_ to them.

 _Everything_ they did was under scrutiny.

Grabbing lunch together was fodder for _you've got work to do_ arguments. Dinner dates with or without their kids in tow was either them being too lazy or getting too close to soon.

And Kevin was doing his best to not fall into their judgmental mindset and _failing miserably._

If Eddward was _home,_ he would be free to do as he pleased. As long as it was with Kevin. But he couldn't come home when his career was starting to take off.

So Kevin wallowed in fleece throw covered in baseballs that Mya made for him and his arms _ached_ to hold Eddward all the more.

* * *

Eddward stared at the letter in front of him and sighed.

 _"Fucking vultures,"_ he thought as Damien's sippy cup sailed past his head and into the kitchen sink.

 _"Damien."_

The boy cowered a bit before pouting and reaching up to his dad for a hug.

Eddward stooped to pick him up but still admonished him for throwing things in the house. He looked to the clock as the doorbell rang.

It was just after three on a Saturday afternoon, but he wasn't expecting company.

But when he looked through the peephole, his heart skipped a beat.

Damien squealed and wiggled out of Eddward's arms as the twins grabbed for him and ran with him to his bedroom to play.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Eddward smiled as he drew Mya into a hug.

"We're not interrupting anything?," she asked as she hugged him back.

"No, I was just checking the mail and playing dodgeball with Damien," he sighed as he lead her into the kitchen and put his tea kettle on.

She snickered as she picked up a few of his toys off the floor and sat them next to the letter Eddward still had on the kitchen island.

"What's this?," she asked as she pointed to the letter.

"Another offer," he sighed.

Since his Newsweek article, offers had been flooding in. None had grabbed his attention so he trashed them without a second thought.

"Trash?"

"Trash."

They had tea and Eddward told her to go take the nap she needed as he went through the rest of the mail. He trashed three more offers, but the fourth floored him. He'd be able to work from home and pick up freelance projects as he pleased, the benefits package was way better than anything he had seen up to this point and they'd pay for his move.

To New York City.

And like all the other offers, he had two weeks to respond.

Thirteen days later, he did.

* * *

Mya knew something was on his mind, but he would always say it was nothing or lie and say it was something about work. After nearly two weeks of playing a terrible game of avoidance, she called him out.

"I _know you_ , Edd. If something is going on, just _tell me_. I'm a big girl. I can take it. But stop lying to me!"

They both knew she didn't know him as well as she said she did, but they also knew that she could see right through his bullshit excuses and lame ass responses to her questions. _Anyone could_. It wasn't that he just _oh, so transparent_ , but that he looked _worried and scared_. He was generally a reserved man, but this was _new_. And somewhat alarming. Plus, the lying was getting annoying and of all the things the single mom sitting across from him didn't have time for, it was being lied to.

"I got an offer. A good one."

"So take it."

"It's in New York."

"Oh."

 _"Yeah."_

Mya took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Then she opened her eyes and said the most unexpected thing _ever_.

"Take it."

"Wh-What?"

"Take it. You don't pass up good job offers, Edd. For every promotion Malik got, we either had to move, or his work schedule changed, or whatever crazy thing the Army had him do in order to do the job they promoted him to do. And it was worth it in the end _every time_. Yes, he lost his life in the _very end,_ but because _he_ thought it was all worth it, I did, too. And it was. We had a good life together, but only because he never passed up on anything that came his way. _Not even me,"_ She winked as she sipped her coffee and he snorted. "So just know I'm speaking from experience here when I say _take it_. You may never get this chance again and where does that leave you?"

Eddward put his face in his hands and sighed. He knew she was right, but he just felt like he was losing more than he was winning by leaving her and her girls behind.

"Look at me," she whispered as she pulled his hands away from his face. The tears in her eyes hurt his heart, but she was _smiling_. "If anything, think of what this will do for _Damien's_ future. So if you can't do it for _yourself_ , promise me you'll do it for _him"_

Eddward nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then she kissed him.

 _Another goodbye..._

* * *

A month later, May was playing on the floor with Damien in Eddward's new Bronx walk up brownstone. Eddward made tea in the kitchen. And fireworks lit up the Hudson River pier.


	69. Insomnia

Eddward laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Sleep had eluded him for at least a week. He couldn't tell if it was from the stress from the move, the work itself, the loud city he had been living in for the past four months, or the fact that Damien had him up late most nights because his molars were coming in and the kid was _miserable._

Or maybe for the first time in some five years, he was sleeping _alone_ and no prospects were nearby. Even on nights when the skies were clear, sometimes he'd end up in Kevin's arms. When he and Mya were dating, there were no overnights, but there were cuddles. So many cuddles.

And now his arms are bare, his heart is broken, and his soul is empty.

And sleep refused to come.

Tea didn't help.

His white noise app annoyed him.

But Ed had sent him a bottle of bourbon to celebrate his new job. And it was sitting next to the bottle of tequila that he sent when Eddward moved to LA. There was still a half full bottle of whiskey he sent when he and Marie got married. The scotch to celebrate Damien's birth. And the cognac to celebrate his college graduation. There had been wine, too, but that went fairly quickly. What they didn't drink, they cooked with. But Marie and May _loved_ wine, so it always went first. The fine liquors all came in pretty bottles, but were an acquired taste.

That Eddward had learned to acquire quite well.

But he rarely imbibed anymore. It wasn't really his _thing_ to drink. But when the occasion called for it, he did. Which explained all the drinking he did in high school. But now, there wasn't much to celebrate so he had slacked off. He was sure he'd gone out on weekends he was free from class with his friends had they stayed in Peach Creek or even West Virginia after high school, but they didn't and his California friends were as antisocial drinkers as he was.

Still, he _knew_.

He knew a drink before bed would help him sleep. Alcohol was a great _depressant_ like that. And hearing Damien whimper in his crib reminded him that whiskey was a great dental analgesic.

 _But..._

 _He couldn't._ He needed his wits about him because his son ran on _all_ cylinders and a hangover wasn't good for either of them. And he didn't want to start destroying his son's liver so soon.

So he laid awake and made a mental note to make sure he budgeted in a few more cups of coffee for the next week.

* * *

When his assistant handed him a piece of paper with the list of several Mommy and Me playgroups in the area as well as daycare providers, both home based and centers that reminded him of _school_ oddly enough, he made a mental note to ask for another assistant. His main reason for taking the job was so he could work from home, which meant more time with Damien. But the woman acted as if the child was somehow impeding on _her_ life.

He just set the piece of paper to the side and held his hand out for the dossier that contained his next project that would pay his bills for _at least_ the next two years.

 _"This,"_ Mindy sighed, "is for Procter and Gamble. They want us to test their security systems."

"For their costumers or their employees?," Eddward asked as he walked back to the bedrooms to retrieve his son, who had just woken up from his nap.

 _"Both,_ actually. But at the moment, the focus is on the employees' intranet. If they like what we can produce for them, then they'll expand it to the customer side. But their current security firm that's looking after the customer side is still under contract for the next year, so we've got time to impress before we take over," she said with a small smile, the wheels in her head turning at the idea of their small tech firm having such a huge company under contract.

"Ok, I'll review things and make a game plan. Make sure I can meet with the rest of the team Friday afternoon," Eddward said as he went into the kitchen to get Damien a bottle and a snack.

Mindy nodded as she took out her planner.

"Where would you like to meet everyone?"

"Ideally, _here_. But I do understand that everyone has their own lives and plans so that may not be feasible. If it comes down to it, make sure I can get a conference room in the office at 330 Friday afternoon. That should be early enough to catch everyone before they leave for the day," he replied as he sat Damien in his baby seat on the floor and powered on his stereo.

Mindy made her notes as Eddward gave Damien his snack.

"Anything else?," he asked as the sounds of Coltrain resounded through the living room.

"Um, you're gonna have a sitter for this meeting, right?," Mindy asked seriously.

Eddward leveled a _cold, hard_ look at the woman and she sighed and walked out, muttering something about calling him later and seeing him Friday.

As the door closed behind her, he made a mental note to have a drink after he put Damien to bed. He deserved it for dealing with _her._

* * *

May picked up Damien and Marie's ashes on Friday afternoon for a trip around the city. It was the sisters' dream to do their own walking tour of the big city. Art and books was going to be the theme. May wasn't going to let this chance slide by her to do just that, even if it was by proxy of Marie's ashes. So off they went and Eddward's team and new assistant sat around his coffee table and made plans to secure the company that had been keeping them clean and their baby's bottoms secure for _decades._

Eddward was first in command by default because their bosses said so. But he had to pick a second who would work with him directly on the day to day stuff to keep the project on track. Plus, they would free up his work load, thus giving him ample time to devote to his own tech development. And to his son.

His new assistant, Amanda, suggested Craig James, or CJ, as most called him. The tall, dashing, mocha complected man had been with the company for three years at that point and this project would help prepare him for leading his own team in the future. He had the looks and charms for it, but just needed a bit more help on the business and tech side of things. Seeing as how Amanda had been with the company for ten years, Eddward trusted her judgement and ended the meeting with the announcement that Craig would be second in command.

Someone suggested a drink to celebrate the announcement as Craig's hard work in such a short amount of time had finally paid off. Eddward didn't mind dipping into his stash as the occasion did call for a drink and it would give him an excuse to play nice with his new coworkers.

While he kept himself on an even keel, he did call cabs for nearly everyone else, except Craig who had been following his lead. But he had to decline the man's dinner invitation when May walked in the door with Damien.

"I guess I can see why you were so keen on securing their backdoor," Craig giggled as booped Damien's nose. Damien looked _oh so_ _unimpressed_ with the adult leaning over him.

"Bad puns are bad," May snipped and Eddward laughed because she sounded _just like Ed_ at the moment.

"I'm a terrible person," Craig grinned as he walked out the door.

That night, Eddward couldn't get to sleep for a reason he hadn't had in a _long_ while.


	70. Daddy Issues

Craig cut his eyes at Damien who's pouting whimper from the mean look pulled Eddward out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?," he cooed to his son before carrying him back to the kitchen and Craig sighed.

"Isn't your sitter coming?," the man asked, annoyance creeping on the edges of his voice.

"Not tonight," Eddward said as he bounced Damien on his hip.

 _"Ok,_ um..."

 _"Look,_ Craig, the specs are there and you're more than capable of handling them yourself," Eddward sighed in exasperation as he handed Damien a wooden spoon and put him on the floor to bang on the pans he pulled out for him to distract him from the stranger in the house and his father trying to cook dinner.

"I just want to make sure I got this right, you know?," Craig sighed as he leaned on the kitchen's doorframe, his laptop in his hands.

"You do," Eddward said firmly.

 _"I guess,"_ Craig sighed as he went to sit on a stool at the bar that overlooked the kitchen and went to work.

After a good ten minutes of quiet between the two men, Craig said, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?," Eddward said, a brow cocked because he knew _exactly_ where the conversation was going.

"Do this _dad_ thing. Like _why,_ dude? Where's his mom? Why ain't she doing this shit?"

"Because she's dead."

And Craig's face _fell_.

"I-I'm...Edd... _Eddward,_ I didn't mean..."

"Run that diagnostic test again," Eddward said coldly and Craig quickly went back to work.

* * *

It took some doing, but Craig finally got the information he wanted about Eddward out of Amanda and Mindy. His plan was to schmooze his new project leader in the hopes that he'd give him a good review, which meant more opportunities both inside their firm and outside of it. Guys like Eddward, young, ambitious _and_ whohad the portfolio to back up what they were asking for from their employers were a bit of a unicorn in the tech world and he admired his work ethic. Notes would be taken for sure, but because Eddward wasn't as forthcoming on his life outside of work as others had been, Craig had his work cut out for him.

Even though he wasn't a kid friendly sort of guy, he knew that it was always best to play nice with the kids to get on the parents good side. Even if he was _terrible_ at it.

May was going to be a whole new ball game, though. She was _very_ protective of her nephew and brother in law. The only reason she didn't say anything negative about Eddward dating Mya was because the woman _understood_ what Eddward was going through. She was what he needed at the moment and May wasn't going to look that gift horse in the mouth.

But now, now that she could keep a better eye on him, she was a bit more vocal about how he spent his time and who he spent it with.

Especially since that time was getting more and more precious the older Damien got.

At least, that was what Eddward thought.

But her main concern was that while Eddward was still wearing his wedding band, she could see he was slowly starting to disassociate himself from his marriage. Marie's artwork he couldn't bear to part with hung all over the apartment. Some pieces covered his arms, chest and back. But their wedding picture was packed away. As a matter of fact, no pictures of _Marie_ herself were in the apartment, save Damien's room.

There were only three. All small snapshots hanging on the wall over his crib. The moment he kissed her forehead as Melissa fastened their hands together at their wedding, a selfie she took when she was about 30 weeks along with Damien, and their prom picture. Huge events to be sure, but when he was in LA, so many more pictures were on display. Now, _nothing_.

If May mentioned that anything Damien did reminded her of her sister, Eddward would stiffen up and his eyes would grow sad.

And his once ample liquor collection was growing smaller by the week. Sure, a good portion of it was shared with his coworkers after meetings at his home, but there was a few Sunday mornings when she stopped by for brunch where he'd be nursing a hangover and doing his best to be _daddy,_ too.

And now Craig James seemed to be taking a _more than professional_ interest in him. And it was quite _odd_ that the man's advances weren't rubbing Eddward in the wrong way that she thought they should have.

She knew she couldn't speak for him. He was his own man. But _Lawd,_ did she want him to tell the man _off_. But like a good teacher with a _loud_ student, he just gave him more work to do. At least Craig was a smart enough student to focus on the work at hand when told to. May just wished Eddward would tell him to do just that more often.

* * *

In Peach Creek and in _West Virginia,_ Kevin had gone _viral._

It was for a good reason, though!

The tall, _handsome_ redhead had to pick up a few shifts on the back of the trucks as they were short on employees because people moved or were fired for one infraction or another.

And the routes he got were always near schools, so early mornings were spent helping kids help their parents take out the trash and the former jock had the nerve to be _good with kids_ and charming as all get out with their parents.

There was a set of triplets who gave him Gatorade everyday. The single mom who slipped him her phone number a half a dozen times, the bachelors who were always down for a good water gun fight and the old couple who thought he was such a _nice young man_.

Kevin took it in stride and the city used the opportunity to let the man in charge of their garbage disposal fleet and recycle center be the face of cleaning up Peach Creek. Talks to schools, leading field trips at the recycling center. It was a good gig. Sure, it meant more paperwork as getting permission to talk to schools and being screened to lead field trips was a headache and a half considering that the CPS check on him courtesy of Bridget before Penny was born was going to follow him around for who knows how long. But, the end result was a cleaner Peach Creek.

Job security at it's finest, yo!

When Eddward got wind of what his _daddy_ was up to, he couldn't help but think about how things had changed. As kids, _Eddward_ was the clean one, the neat freak, the one man clean up crew. He didn't know about Kevin's managerial position, but seeing him do the PR for Peach Creek's garbage disposal arm was a bit _ironic_ as Kevin wasn't one to even _try_ to help him with his _Keep Peach Creek Peachy Clean_ cause.

Doesn't mean he doesn't mind it now. Not. At. All.

"Look at Uncle Kevin playing clean up," he said one day as he showed a video of Kevin giving high fives to a group of kids making sure that their neighbors recycle bins and trash cans were set back up neatly on their property. "Can you help Papa clean up the living room?"

Damien pursed his lips before nodding and setting off to clean up his toys and Eddward had to wipe a tear away as he looked _just like Marie_ in the moment.

"Hey, Bossman," Craig called to him from the couch. When Eddward turned to face him, Craig showed him the results of the latest diagnostic tests. With Christmas coming, P&G wanted to be sure that _all_ of their employee accounts were secure as hackers tend to _peak_ at holiday time.

"Looks good," Eddward nodded as he took a teddy bear from his son. _"But -"_

 _"Run it again._ I know," Craig sighed as he went to run the diagnostics again as they could never be too sure in times like these.

10 minutes later, the living room was clean, the tests looked good which meant that their chances of snagging the _costumer_ side of the P&G contract were _high_ and May had come over to get Damien for an overnight.

"How about you and I go grab something to eat?," Craig suggested after Eddward kissed Damien goodbye.

Eddward quirked a brow and Craig sighed.

"I actually want to pick your brain about some stuff," he said as he shrugged.

"What about?," Eddward asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the front door.

"Well, about your freelance stuff really," Craig said hopefully as the look Eddward was giving him was a bit _crushing_.

"You _know_ I can't talk about my freelance work," Eddward said seriously as he kicked off the door and walked past him into the kitchen his resolve to not have dinner with the man growing firmer by the minute.

"The NDA's. Right. Well, can we talk about your apps then?"

"You can read about them in Forbes next month _just like everyone else,"_ Eddward replied as he pulled a few things out for a dinner for _one_.

"Edd."

"Mr James."

"I'm gonna go," Craig sighed.

"You do that. I'll see you next week," Eddward replied as he checked the new message from Sophia on his phone.

Mother: Call me ASAP!

He locked the door behind Craig and then dialed Sophia who sounded _so weary_.

 _"I take it that you have a moment,"_ she sighed.

"I do. Damien is with May tonight and I'm taking a moment to just _breathe."_

 _"Well, take a deep one because I've got news."_

"Go on."

 _"Your Aunt Karen called and said that they're moving your grandmother to a home next week. Do you want the address?"_

"No."

 _"I thought so. Also, when you see May tomorrow, let her know to just cancel her Christmas trip this year. I've gotten too many not so nice Christmas cards and I'd rather her not risk it."_

"I understand," Eddward said quietly.

May being able to go home after Marie died and not being harassed beyond the usual bad looks and occasional Mexican Standoffs and _rare_ confrontations that Sophia said was par for the course between the cul-de-sac and Dominic and Company's _outside_ posse had been Eddward's barometer on whether or not _he'd_ be able to come back to Peach Creek anytime soon. This news was _not good_. It wasn't good _at all._

 _"I'm sorry, Son. I will talk to Ellen about coming to see you guys, but with Lee and Eddy **finally** being able to bring EJ home_, _I'm not so sure how keen she is on leaving town."_

Eddward's annoyed sigh made her laugh, though.

His former best friend had _finally_ had a child of his own, but the kid came _at least_ three months early by Lee's midwife's best estimate. Eddy blamed Ang as she set Lee's work schedule but he wouldn't believe the mountains of paperwork the woman submitted to take on extra shifts despite being high risk because she wouldn't stop smoking. Bringing their baby home from Pear City's Children's Hospital's NICU in time for Christmas would be _nice_ and Ellen wanted to help them just like she did with Eddward and Marie, but as far as Eddward was concerned the whole situation was Eddy and Lee's fault for not taking the necessary precautions to be sure they wouldn't put their child on such a bad foot in life to being with. But what was done was done. Now, for the first time _ever_ , Ellen may have to miss seeing Damien's bright face on Christmas morning in person and it _pissed. Eddward. off._

 _"I promise to talk to her, Son. And you **know**_ _that I'm coming, so there's that. And I'll be sending the gift box ahead of time. So far, everyone but Kevin has stopped by."_

"H-How is he?," Eddward asked hurriedly.

 _"He's well. I'm sure May has shown you some of those videos he keeps getting caught up in. Bridget has had a few fits about it because she's 'concerned' about Penelope's 'safety,' but so far, I haven't heard or seen anything to cause any alarm bells to go off. I swear that girl just wants to borrow trouble just to say she did,"_ Sophia sighed and Eddward thumped his phone against his head for the umpteenth time over Kevin's baby mama drama. _"And I'm bringing some of your articles for you to sign,_ " Sophia giggled and Eddward went _red._

"Sure, I've got my Sharpie at the ready," he groaned but Sophia knew he loved signing the articles as it was his only _real_ connection back to his friends.

 _"Um, well, I'll bring a few more. Just in case."_

"What? Mother, you _can't_ be serious?"

 _"As a heart attack. You're becoming quite the sensation here, Edd. And I am so proud of you."_

"Thank you, Mother," Eddward said softly as his oven's timer dinged.

 _"Oooh, what are we having?,"_ Sophia asked brightly.

"Baked salmon, steamed asparagus, roasted new potatoes, and Hawaiian rolls," Eddward grinned as he gave the spread on his bar a proud once over.

 _"You do realize you're supposed to **bake**_ _those rolls, right?"_

 _"Mmm,"_ was all she got in response and she laughed again.

 _"Alright, I'm gonna leave you to it. Megan and I are going to Mr Chang's. Enjoy your dinner and your daddy's night off."_

"Send them my love."

 _"I will. Love you."_

"Love you, too. Goodbye."

 _"Goodbye, Son."_

As Eddward hung up the phone he got another email from another Chinese restaurant asking to be added to his mom and pop app. Over his home cooked dinner, he worked out the logistics to introduce another restaurant he'd never eat at to the local market.


	71. Organized Chaos

"I'm just a phone call away if you need to get out of there," May said as she helped Eddward adjust his tie.

"Me, too," Sophia grinned as she leaned on doorframe to his bedroom.

 _"Thank you, Ladies,"_ he said lowly as he tip toed out of the room and went to peek on his sleeping son.

"He should be fine, but..."

"I've got it," Ellen whispered from the end of the hall as she waved around the tube of Baby Orajel in her hand.

Eddward smirked at her.

"He bites."

"He better not bite his Grammy!," she hissed at him in a loud whisper.

Eddward just snickered as he put on his shoes and overcoat.

 _"Behave,_ girls," he smiled as he waved at them on his way out the door.

* * *

The Christmas party went _well_. He got to meet the rest of the teams at the firm and the promotions and bonuses were well received. But Eddward was apprehensive. He was now going to be leading the team that ran the security on Procter and Gamble's intranet _and_ their customer website.

When their CEO told him that he was making Craig his _number two_ again, Eddward nodded, then slammed his Manhattan.

Ten minutes later, he was at the bar, Old Fashion in hand. Halfway through his drink, he felt a light, but urgent tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a nervous Amanda smiling at him.

"Mr Jamison wants a photo op," she said quietly and he _groaned._

"Ugh, let's go," he sighed as he tipped his bartender and headed back into the party's private room to _schmooze._

Eddward _hated_ this part of the job. He was there to _work_ , not _schmooze_. After his first interview, he had gotten headshots done and would only take interviews over the phone as the whole process just _drained_ him.

But after a few drinks, he was a bit more open to just letting things _happen_. He talked to the other team leaders, made jokes with their assistants, except Mindy, spoke kindly when spoken to, and by the end of the night, Amanda didn't have to drag him into pictures as he was more then willing to flash _that smile_ than he was when he first arrived.

But _still, something_ was missing.

He put Amanda in a cab, and was ready to walk to the train station when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and Craig rolled his eyes. He hadn't said a word, but his _face_ said it all.

"Your _face_ needs deliverance, man," Craig chuckled. "C'mon, I'll walk with you."

Eddward's _face_ kept the conversation to a minimum as did their separate stops. But Craig's smile when he disembarked was _genuine_.

"Merry Christmas, Edd."

"Merry Christmas, Mr James."

* * *

Christmas was _quiet_. Damien was loud, as were most of his presents. Eddward wanted to _kill_ Kevin for sending him a drum kit, but he guessed it was fair for sending Penny her first Playdoh and Lego sets. Lee sent her mother pictures of EJ wrapped up in wrapping paper and a blanket from May under the tree. And Eddward couldn't feel _anything_ for the child that was his _nephew_. He knew it wasn't right to take his frustrations with his _parents_ out on the poor boy, but something told him that sometimes, the apple didn't fall far from the tree and that some apples ripen faster than others so it was best to keep himself on high alert and his son _safe_.

Melissa called and said a blessing for the day over Damien and he yammered into the phone as best he could before trying to eat it. Sophia sent pictures to her parents and to her email so she could print them off when she got home.

And then they went ice skating.

May took all the pictures she could and shared them privately with their friends. Kevin wanted to put a hockey stick in Damien's hands and hold Eddward's.

The video she posted was like a warm fire to the cold loneliness that wrapped up Kevin's heart like a gift to the world.

 _"Ok, Damien. Hands out like you're flying. Now push your foot,"_ Eddward said.

And Damien _flew_ into his father's arms. Eddward fell on his ass with a light _"oof"_ and a giggle.

 _"That's Papa's baby boy. Now hold my hand, ok?"_

 _"Ok, Papa! Look, MaeMaw! I skate!,"_ Damien squealed and the video closed with the father and son skating away, hand in hand.

Kevin would watch the video _countless_ times between Christmas and New Years before it got buried under new posts. His resolution to hold his Baby Boy's hand again wouldn't come to fruition for two years.

* * *

Eddward spent New Years with his team at Amanda's shoe box of an apartment. They drank and ate before stepping outside onto her her fire escape to watch the ball drop. Eddward Facetimed May and blew kisses to his sleepy son as the ball fell and another year started to tick away across America.

When he stepped back inside to refresh his drink, he felt a familiar tug at his heart. One he hadn't felt in _years_. And he hoped he could feel the _heart signal_ he sent back.

 _"Take care of yourself."_

 _"You, too."_

* * *

"I'm impressed, Craig," Eddward nodded as he sat back and sipped his tea.

Craig cocked a brow. Eddward had not only complimented him, he used his _first name_ to do it. If he wasn't so turned on, he'd be scared.

Craig took the laptop off of Eddward's lap and saved the most recent diagnostic tests in their respective files.

"Thanks. I just hope this update holds out."

It was Eddward's turn to cock a brow.

"I've just been doing some reading on securities and stuff and we're still at least ten steps behind the bad guys," he sighed.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I've been working on some patches that should help," he nodded. "At the first sign of _anything_ odd, you let me know," he said as he stood and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course," Craig said as he sat the laptop down and followed after him. "I take it you saw that Wall Street Journal report, too, huh?," he asked as he leaned on the kitchen's doorframe.

Eddward nodded again as he looked into his fridge willing _something,_ _anything_ edible to appear.

"Good on you for working on those patches, though," Craig said as he went back to living room, taking Eddward's hint that their meeting was over.

"It's my _job_ to think ahead, Mr James."

Craig made a face. He was back to being _Mr James_ again.

"And it'll be your job someday soon, too. Reading articles is good, but you _have_ to prepare for what they're telling you might happen and you need to do it _before_ the articles come out. _Think_ like the bad guys and you'll be able to beat them. Sometimes."

"Why do I get the feeling that you might have been a bad guy at some point?," Craig asked as he slipped on his shoes.

Eddward leaned on the wall next to the kitchen bar and cracked him a sly grin before laughing.

"Oh, no!," he snickered before giggling at Craig's sigh of relief. "But I've been in this business long enough to learn a few things from them and preparation is key to our success."

Craig nodded.

"Noted."

Eddward's stomach growled.

 _Loudly_.

Craig cocked a brow and snickered at Eddward's red face.

"Dinner?"

"Might as well," Eddward sighed. "I don't have the energy to do the kitchen tonight."

"Cool, cool. I know a spot," Craig grinned.

* * *

Turns out _Eddward_ knew the spot, too, as the mom and pop hole in the wall Kansas City style bbq joint was one of his favorite places and top rated restaurants on his local foodie app.

And Craig watched his chance to make a good _first impression_ on his boss be wiped away with the wet wipes Thomaseana gave them to clean up after their messy dinner.

Eddward just grinned at his pouting face before an idea popped into his head.

"If you can make me a long range patch for the costumer site, I'll buy you dinner _anywhere_ in the city."

"For real!?"

"For real."

When an Asian couple walked in the door, Craig mentioned a feast from a high rated Chinese joint on his app.

"No Chinese," Eddward said firmly and Craig _flinched_ at the sad look in mesmerizing blue eyes.


	72. Dick

_"PAAAAAAPAAAAA!"_

Eddward shot up and grabbed at his pounding head, Damien's sobbing hurting his head, ears and heart.

 _Could his molars just come in already?!_

"You gonna get that?"

Eddward's head snapped around and his pounding heart threatened to come out of his chest when he saw who was lying next to him.

 _Craig_

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!,"_ Eddward hissed at him.

Craig cracked a brown eye and _frowned_.

"You don't remember?!"

"Lower your voice," Eddward said lowly as he looked around his room through blurry eyes, willing pants to appear as he _just now_ realized that he was _completely naked_.

Spotting a pair of sweats hanging off the chair in the corner, he swung his legs out of the bed and nearly screamed.

 _His lower back ached._

He hadn't felt pain _like this_ since he left Kevin in Peach Creek and his heart _broke_. He felt like he'd done something _horribly wrong._ Like he _cheated_. But considering that there was no one around to actually cheat on, he felt silly for considering the thought. _Still,_ it _remained_. First, Marie. And _now..._ dear God, what would _Kevin_ think of _this?!_

As his head pounded and _so much regret_ filled his heart, he tip toed over to the chair. After he pulled on the sweats, he pointed to his bedroom door.

"You need to _go."_

Craig was already dressed.

"We've got that meeting Thursday."

"I know. Get out."

Eddward was applying more Baby Orajel to Damien's aching gums when Craig _slammed_ the front door. Two minutes later, May walked through carrying brunch from their favorite deli.

"What's Craig doing here so early?," she asked as she laid their spread out on the breakfast bar.

A red flush quickly ran down Eddward's face as he gave Damien a teething feeder filled with frozen strawberries and peaches to gnaw on.

"Edd?"

Blue met blue and Eddward could have _sworn_ that he saw _steam_ coming out of his sister in law's ears before confusion crossed her face.

"Wait?! But you're not -"

"I'm bi, May."

"WHAT?!"

Damien jumped in his high chair and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," May said softly as she ran to him, pulled him out of the seat and bounced him in her arms. "Auntie's sorry. Auntie May is so, _so_ sorry. Shh, shh!"

But then she turned to Eddward and a million questions and _hurt_ filled eyes as blue as his own.

"Whatever happened, I don't even remember," Eddward sighed as he looked around his kitchen and to his china cabinet where his alcohol was shelved.

Everything was still in order so whatever happened was either brought to him or slipped into whatever he already had on hand as their meeting was over dinner.

"That's _rape,_ Edd."

"Not if I consented!"

As May started to stutter out protests to _that_ , Eddward waved her off as he spotted his now empty bottle of tequila in the trash.

He grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around the bottle before pulling it out of the mountain of empty take out boxes from the Puerto Rican place around the corner.

"I consented," he said as he showed her the bottle.

"That doesn't mean _anything,_ Edd," May sighed.

The regret flooding his very essence was a tsunami as a tornado of memories started to tear through his conscience as soon as he saw the now empty bottle of Mexico's second best export after _tacos_ in his trash can.

"Yeah, it does," he said bitterly as he tossed the bottle away again and washed his hands. "I _did_ consent. We were working and he ordered dinner. I put Damien to bed and we had drinks as he ran some tests and then...well, you saw him leaving, so yeah. _I consented."_

And Eddward's heart broke even more as he saw so much _disappointment_ in May's eyes.

"But you said that you didn't remember anything," she said softly.

Eddward looked in her eyes and could see that she was trying to disbelieve that what had happened, _had happened._

"I do _now,"_ he said as he flushed angrily because his actions from the previous night had him feeling like an _idiot._

He had consented. Lord, did he ever _consent._

"Goddamnit, Eddward."

"Auntie, nooooo."

May rolled her eyes at her nephew before cutting them at Eddward.

"What are you gonna do now?," she asked seriously as she adjusted Damien on her hip and he bopped her on the head with his feeder.

Eddward took the feeder and handed her a wet paper towel so she could clean baby drool and fruit out of her hair as he reached for his son.

 _"Definitely_ make sure it doesn't happen again," Eddward sighed as he grabbed a few baby wipes out of the container on one of the end tables in the living room so he could wipe off Damien's sticky face and hands.

"Good idea."

Then she _sighed._

Eddward put Damien down and whispered to him to go play before turning back to May. The hurt in her eyes was _profound._

"Has _this_ happened _before?,"_ she asked him when he came back into the kitchen.

Eddward nodded.

"Did my sister know?!"

He nodded again as painful tears sprang into his eyes because the memory of her final heart to heart with their son was resonating through his ears.

She just shook her head in disbelief.

"And she was ok with _this?!"_

"I can't imagine that she was, really," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "But she did make her peace with it."

"Why didn't she tell me?," May whispered.

"What would you have done if she had?," Eddward asked her as he sipped his coffee.

The look in her eyes was all the answer he needed.

 _Anger_

"And you _know_ she wouldn't have listened to you or anyone else for that matter about it, either."

"Because you would have made sure that -"

"That _nothing,_ May," he said firmly as he sat his coffee cup down on the counter he was standing next to. "I did _everything_ in my power to make sure that her feelings about me where her's _alone_. What she did with what she did or didn't know about me was _her_ business, not _mine_ , and certainly not _yours_ or anyone else's for that matter."

"At least she _knew,"_ May sighed. "You need to go get checked out, though."

Eddward blinked at her blankly before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Bile crept up into his throat as he looked at his son banging on his drum set from Kevin. The kid had already lost one parent, he didn't need to lose another.

"Can you...?," he asked apprehensively as he cocked his head towards the living room, brought up the app to his healthcare provider on his phone and started to head back to his bedroom to go get in the shower.

"Yeah, yeah," May nodded.

* * *

All of his initial STD tests came back clean. But the wait for his _second_ HIV test was _nerve wracking_. Results were going to take a week and that was after waiting a week for the first test to come back clean and then getting tested _again_ three months later. It was now Easter, spring had sprung and all he wanted to be was free from the anxiety that was drinking too much tequila with the man that was a thorn in his side.

Said man assured him as best he could that he was _clean as a whistle,_ but Eddward needed to _know_ for himself.

His doctor was a stout man from southern Missouri and Eddward was damn near sick of all the _Show Me_ jokes he'd get when he went to see him. All he wanted was his results, not another lame quip about the proof being in the banana pudding. But he did laugh out loud in sheer relief at another one of the man's lame jokes about his home state when he got his test results.

He was _clean._

The scrubbing he gave himself in the shower that night finally felt like he was washing the last of his all his _sin and shame_ with Craig away.

Too bad he still had to work with the guy, though.


	73. Dates

"This sucks," May pouted.

"Tell me about it," Eddward replied.

They were looking at the calendar on Eddward's refrigerator and while the summer months were filled with vacation time for most Americans, Eddward was going to be working all summer. Which meant he was going to miss Big Ed's debut at San Diego Comic Con. His comic had gained quite an underground following thanks to social media and when he finished it, the fans came out of the wood work asking for more. That got the attention of comic book heavy conventions, one thing led to another and he was one of a handful of independent comic book writer/artist to be invited to the nerd social event of the summer season.

 _"Everybody's coming, too!,"_ May whined.

It was true. _All_ of their friends were coming as were their parents. Bridget was even _allowing_ Penny to go. They all knew that she was actually _acquiescing_ to her mother's insistence that the child wasn't a pawn in game that wasn't even being played as Kevin _was not_ going to pursue a relationship with her no matter how _lonely_ he was. Might as well let the child have some summertime fun with her father.

"I'm sorry, May, but I can't make it! I've got a conference meeting that weekend that I _cannot_ get out of."

"Booooo!"

Damien mimicking her booing echoed from the living room made them both smile, but Eddward could only give her a sympathetic shrug to her pout and a hug.

"Can you get me a signed copy of his new book, though?," he grinned and she hit his arm as she sighed exasperatedly before walking away.

"You are such a _dork,_ Double D! I bet he sent you one _weeks_ ago."

 _"Actually,"_ he said as he leaned on the kitchen's doorframe, _"Kevin_ did."

"That was nice," she said brightly over Damien beating out a nonsensical rhythm on on his drum set.

Eddward shrugged and then rubbed his hands across his face when May's back was turned to rub the emotions he was sure were written all over his face. When Eddward got the last few comics Ed did before Marie died, they all came from Ed. Then they started coming from Kevin. For a while, Eddward thought it was because Ed was busy as the comic started to gain a following. Then came the notes. They were always short and sweet. Admonishments to take care of himself and Damien, too. Wishes to see him soon. Exasperated questions as to why his best friend was _torturing_ them with his story shenanigans.

And it became _obvious_ to the computer programmer that the redhead _missed him_.

But according to his mother, it was still too dangerous for him to come home. _Especially_ now that he had Damien, too. She was not about to let him put her grandbaby in the line of fire that was the world's most ridiculous _boys will be boys_ posturing contest. Everything Eddward had done since his first interview was _huge_ in Peach Creek. And each new thing would set off _weeks_ of _words,_ _stare downs, posturing,_ and _all kinds_ of nonsense between Dominic's outside posse and Eddward's friends and family. While Eddward could stand up for himself, he would be vulnerable trying to protect Damien. And Dominic had more _people,_ even if Eddward's side had more _heart._ The risk didn't outweigh the reward in Sophia's mind, so Eddward had to stay put.

"But if you're working," May asked as she came to sit at the breakfast bar for the cup of tea she knew Eddward would brew for her, "who's gonna watch Lil Man?"

"Craig's little sister," Eddward sighed.

"What?!"

"Please don't," he asked with _pleading_ blue eyes.

May rolled her eyes as she stirred two sugar cubes into her tea.

"I get that she's certified and junk, but c'mon, Edd!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, May. Especially since _you're_ leaving," Eddward nodded knowingly.

"I can take him with me!"

Eddward gave her a look.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

"It's not that I don't want you to, but it wouldn't be fair for me to dump him on you guys during such a busy, stressful time."

"Kevin's bringing Penny, though!," May protested.

 _"Kevin's her father._ If anything happens, it's either his fault or he'll be there to fix it. If I'm not there, then what?"

May pouted because she knew he was right.

"Bring him back a present. You know he'll like that."

"PRESENTS!," Damien squealed as he ran into the kitchen and tackled his father's legs.

"Not just yet, little one," Eddward snickered as he righted himself.

"Aw, man!"

"You are rotten, you know that?"

"Know what?"

And May snickered into her tea.

* * *

Eddward had met Nicole James one Friday night when May had to cancel on him because she was sick. Eddward told Craig and Amanda that he had cancel coming to the board of directors status meeting because he had no sitter and Craig showed up with his Girl Scout kid sister. She had already gotten every patch under the sun for babysitting and medical care so Eddward couldn't deny the fact that she was very well prepared to take care of his rambunctious toddler. Despite his feelings on his tense relationship with her brother, he told the girl that she would be his second sitter as long her school work was done and she had no other familial, Girl Scout or life obligations to take care of first. So with May gone to SDCC, Nicole was called up to bat.

And she hit a home run every night. Unlike her brother, she wasn't pushy about gaining more access to his life than he was offering. She was more like Eddward in a way. She came to do her job, do it well, get paid, and go home. And she liked to read Ed's comics after Damien went to bed. But her questions were just as exasperated as Kevin's, which just made her more endearing and made him miss Kevin even more.

But they both had a point about the _torture._

Ed killed Mandy with the same virus that had started the Apocalypse. They thought they were protected in their valley, but when civilization started to fall, all protections from the outside world fell with it. Timothy and Mike were still in charge, but the whole village was wary because if one could go down, they all could. As the two friends bonded over raising Timothy's now motherless child and did their best to hold things together, the outside world kept trying to creep in. So they moved. The first series ended with them leaving their valley and heading for the coast.

 _Hand in hand._

But shadows were following them.

The new book had them traveling and it was a bit lighter, but the shadows were closing in.

And Nicole was in a _tizzy_ over it all. When she found out that not only did Eddward know Ed, but that they were best friends, and he was missing his big debut because of work, she _cried_.

"It's not fair, Mr Edd!," she sobbed when Eddward explained why she had been called up for the weekend when she knew big weekend conferences were usually May's thing as they were long and the hours were weird.

"I know, I know, dear. But I do have it on good authority that he might be dropping a few new panels on his Tumblr page and a bonus mini book about things from Daniel's point of view on his website, so it's a bit like you're there, too," Eddward told her as he did his best to comfort the girly nerd.

"Really?!"

"Really," Eddward smiled as he pulled out his phone and pulled up Ed's Tumblr page so she could see his announcements for herself.

The teenager _squealed_ in delight as she pulled up her own Tumblr app and reblogged _all the things_ as there was a _like/reblog_ giveaway for the bonus book.

"We gotta _go,_ Nikki," Craig sighed as he watched the two nerds geek out.

"Yeah, yeah," they both replied as they waved him off and scrolled through a few more announcements.

 _"Ahem."_

Eddward eyeballed his second and gently elbowed Nicole.

 _"Fine,"_ she sighed as she stood. "But we're taking a cab home. I want some WiFi so I can watch the videos from his panel."

"Wait!," Eddward called after her. When she turned around, his fingers were flying across his phones screen, then _Craig's_ phone buzzed. "I just sent your brother the video my friends took of his panel."

Nicole _ran_ across the room and _flung_ herself into Eddward's open arms.

"Thank you!," she squealed.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"Sunday?," Craig asked.

"Lunch panel is at 1215. Don't be late," Eddward nodded at him.

"Sure thing, Bossman."

As the door clicked behind him, Eddward took himself on his fourth long distance date of the day. Kevin had snagged May's phone and sent him three voicemails and took _dozens_ of pictures of all the things he was getting into at the con with his daughter. Penny had Kevin's eyes and smile, and a mountain of curly red hair, just like Megan. But in some pictures, she was _definitely_ her _Mother's Child,_ as she had Bridget's resting bitch face down pat. But in some of the videos he sent, Eddward saw that she was also her own person.

So much attitude.

So much personality.

Eddward was sure that she and Damien would make great friends someday.

 _Someday._

Eddward just played with dog tags as he gazed into bright green eyes and hung on for turning a _maybe_ into a _forever._


	74. Until Now

"That's it, Bossman. _Just...like...that."_

Eddward groaned and the thrusts just got harder. It was then that he realized that this was not how things should be. Not just because Craig was his subordinate, but because no matter who his bed partner was, respect was paramount and right now he wasn't getting any.

First, it was the lack of effort on Craig's part to do his part. After building up his self esteem, he noticed that the man wasn't just confident, he was down right cocky and not in the good way. He was being a jackass to the other team members and his passive aggressive attempt to undermine Eddward was not only disrespectful and affecting team moral (Amanda was _quoted_ on many occasions as saying, "I hate him and _everything_ he stands for."), but it was affecting their _first-second_ dynamic in a way that Eddward _knew_ was disastrous for _both_ of their careers if anyone found out.

And for some _stupid_ reason, it turned him _on._

The risk and the reward netted zero for so long.

 _Until now._

He needed to get the man out of his bed _and_ out of his head. He was _not_ going to be some _fuckboi's_ stepping stone to the top.

But in a moment like _this_ , when his body's _need_ for a touch that wasn't his son's or May's, his reasonable coworkers or his bosses, strangers bumping into him as they all made their way around _the city that never sleeps,_ the gentle shop clerks he dealt with every Saturday, the toddlers and their well meaning parents and nannies in Damien's playgroups, he turned off the alarm bells in his head that this wasn't just a terrible idea, but that it was a _disaster_ with fall out that could destroy any future he even remotely thought of having for himself.

 _Until now._

Because _now_ , as he's being _plowed_ into the bed, he can't over look the fact that he deserves better. Craig was a _dick_ with a dick and he just couldn't overlook it anymore. Each time they ended up in bed together, it just got _worst_. The cockiness that made him weak in the knees, also didn't think about how his body was taking their rolls about the bed. And each _morning after_ left him feeling like _hell or worst._ Craig was just after his piece of the action and then Eddward would have to toss him out because he had _the nerve, the gall_ to be exasperated by the other responsibilities and people that Eddward had in his life.

Eddward kept him as far away from Damien and May as possible, but he couldn't keep him from their team. He was tired of catching attitude whenever Craig found out that Eddward was off doing _anything_ on his own. They weren't even dating, so his possessiveness was _annoying_ at worst and downright _frightening_ at best.

"Fuck, Edd," Craig sighed before collapsing on top of him. "I can't do it like this. Get on your knees."

"No."

Craig _stared_ at him before _snapping._

 _"WHAT?!"_

"I said, 'No.'"

Craig's jaw was _tight_ as he spoke, "So you gonna leave me hanging?"

"We can either do this _my way,_ or you can leave."

Craig rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought," Eddward said as he shoved Craig off of him and limped to his bathroom.

Craig _slammed_ the door two minutes later as Eddward let his pulsating shower head massage what kinks it could out of his lower back.

And he cried.

He cried because even bare bones intimacy was no part of what he had with his second in command. Just sex on Craig's terms and Eddward dousing out the fires the _dick_ left in his wake.

He cried because he missed Marie. She had been torn from him by the actions of so many others before they could even being to _imagine_ starting to _live_ their life together.

He cried because he missed his friends. Outside of May, he honestly didn't have any in New York. Just coworkers and acquaintances. And May got to go home and see their friends. His jealously at that fact was well known to _anyone_ who knew them.

He cried because he missed home. Without Marie or friends, New York was just _a place to live._ And he didn't want to _just live_ anymore. He wanted to _thrive._

And he cried because there didn't seem to be anything he could do about _any_ of it.

* * *

It was at Damien's birthday party that May brought the _best present ever...for Eddward_.

"Sooooo, you free for the second weekend in March?," she asked him over cake and ice cream.

"Isn't that comic con?"

She nodded.

"Do you need me to get you a ticket? I bought mine and Damien's Labor Day weekend."

She just giggled.

"Nuuuu, buuuuut, you might want to call a sitter for the independent artist panel."

"What? Why?"

"Ed's coming to town."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh, Papa!"

Eddward rolled his eyes at his son and their guests as he drug May into the kitchen.

 _"Spill, Blondie,"_ he said thickly as he looked like he just might _explode_ in a fury of _emotion._

"Yeah," she giggled. "He called me yesterday. He's gonna be on the panel to talk about breaking into the business and stuff. And he's signing in the artist alley, too."

"Oh, my God," Eddward whispered as he wiped stray tears out of his eyes.

"So, you still cool with Nicole or..."

Eddward nodded.

"Yes, Ms James and I have a _fine_ working relationship, thank God. But, she's gonna want to be at the panel, too, May."

 _"Shit,_ I did _not_ think about that," May said as she facepalmed.

"But, I think she may know someone. Is...uh...is anyone else coming?"

"No," May said as she shook her head sadly. "Just us meeces," she shrugged.

"I am far from a _mouse,_ dear madam," Eddward grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. But figure out the kid thing and stuff so we can gooooo, dude."

"Already on it," Eddward replied as he pulled out his phone and gave Nicole a call to set a date for the world's most thought out babysitting gig.

* * *

Eddward didn't drink a drop of alcohol at the company Christmas party. He pulled into his reserves of charm he hadn't used since he was a kid and trying to get Eddy's scams to sell, and put on his best smile as he did his best to be the witty, pulled together, expert computer programmer he had made himself out to be his entire career.

And because he was sober, he was more able to resist the charms of others.

Especially, _Craig._

Ok, maybe just Craig.

Eddward shook his head at himself and wondered why in the world he fell for the man in the first place. He was selfish and narcissistic. He could be charming, but with enough examination, you could see right through him and what was inside was just _ugly_ dressed up in a perfect dimpled smile and $500 suits.

Stepping back, he finally _saw it_.

What he had found so endearing in Craig was what he _loved_ in _Kevin_. Both men had a way about them that had people drawn to them like moths to a flame. But where Craig was out to meet his own needs, Kevin had always made sure to meet Eddward at least half way. Eddward couldn't even get Craig to _wait_ for him unless Eddward was leading a meeting. And even then, no matter when the meeting started, it always seemed as if Craig's time was being wasted. But he was the one that had wasted so much of Eddward's, so at this point, the most punctual person in Peach Creek made sure to do things on his own time, Craig James be damned.

When he was _done_ schmoozing, he put his assistant in a cab and went home, ignoring Craig's texts of what he was up to later.

* * *

At Amanda's New Year's Eve party/housewarming, Eddward was surprised to see that she hadn't invited Craig, but because it wasn't a company sponsored event, she was well within her rights to invite whoever she wanted.

"You really do have a lovely place here," he told her when arrived.

She had bought a new condo in SoHo with some savings and an unexpected inheritance.

"You should see the view," she grinned. "If you ever want to move into the city, I know a guy."

Eddward made a face and shrugged.

"I get it," she said with a wave of her hand. "But I have it on good authority that a certain someone can't stand this part of town."

"Don't tempt me, woman," he smirked at her as he poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle he brought as a hostess gift.

"Tempt, tempt," she smiled as she poured a glass of her own and they toasted to guests who would _never_ come, invited or not.

And at midnight, he saw _the view._ It was gorgeous. Despite so many faults, New York City was really a beautiful city.

When he went back inside to refill his drink, he heard a few of his team members discussing their _resolutions._

Eddward wasn't one for resolutions as he felt we should live our best lives _everyday._

 _Until now._

With the offer to head up his own team again and the chance to choose his own second or _not_ , he did resolve as he blew kisses to a sleepy Damien over a video chat with Nicole, to make a better effort at doing what he could to _fix_ his state of being. His state of mind deserved that much.

* * *

Eddward Rockwell had never been to New York Comic Con.

 _Until now._

He hadn't seen his _best friend_ in _ten years_.

 _Until now._

And for some odd reason, he couldn't shake the feeling in _his heart_ that all he could ever want out of life was much closer than he ever thought it would be since he lost Marie.

 _Until now._

When they arrived at the con, Eddward met Macy, Nicole's best friend. She wasn't as into the giant geek fest as Nicole was and was more than willing to watch Damien while Eddward, May, and Nicole went to the panel that Ed was sitting on.

May hadn't told Ed that Eddward was coming and had distracted Eddward enough from the excitement of just _seeing_ him again that he thoroughly enjoyed the panel for what it was and was very proud that Ed was on it and that his love for B level horror, SciFi, suspense, and thriller movies and comics had actually become something that Ed could _do_ for a living.

Eddward was ready to try to grab Ed at the panel table like some other fans, but May reminded him that they had to get Damien back from Macy so she could go on a lunch date with a _very cute girl_ that she had been looking forward to all week. Soon she was paid and Damien was back with his father, a snack bag of goldfish in one hand a juice box in the other. When they got to the artist alley, Ed's table was _empty._

"It's 130, Ms May," Nicole said worriedly. "Where is he?"

Eddward quirked a brow at her himself. Ed wasn't one for punctuality unless it was for movies or work, but he figured that he had handlers to at least _help_ him get to where he needed to be on time.

Peeking between the curtains that separated each table, May grinned and beckoned the two geeks to follow her. With much apprehension in their guts, they did.

Then they were stopped by a member of the con's security team. May just flashed her badge and best smile before gesturing to Eddward and Nicole.

"They're with me."

The security guard looked her badge over before nodding to them and telling them to _enjoy their con_ as they walked away.

"C'mon," she squealed as she sped walked through the wide expanse that was the alley's _backstage_ of sorts, through a door and down a deserted hall.

She took them through a maze she seemed to know well before stopping at a door with Ed's name on it and knocking.

And a voice Eddward hadn't heard in a decade resounded from the other side.

"It's open!"

She flung the door open, shoved Eddward inside and _screamed, "SURPRISE!"_

Eddward was so stunned, he grabbed onto Damien and flung him over his shoulder which made his snacks go _everywhere._

 _"MAY!"_

"Papa! My _snaaaaack!"_

 _"DOUBLE D!?"_

Eddward turned to his long missed best friend and soon found himself in a bear hug he had forgotten he actually _missed._ May just danced around them and laughed and squealed as so many happy tears poured down her face.

Ed only let them go when Damien started kicking and screaming.

"Shh, shh! Papa's sorry," Eddward said as he put his son down and patted him over as he wiped his own tears away. "Are you ok?"

"Oooh, snacks!," Damien squealed as he ran over to the coffee table spread with pizza, chips, soda, and so much _candy_.

Seeing that his son was _ok_ , Eddward turned to Ed and they just stood there for a brief moment and _stared_ at each other.

"Dude."

"I know," Eddward sighed.

"It's been too long, man," Ed smiled. "Sit, sit and tell me what's up."

Once they sat down, they noticed that poor Nicole was still standing awkwardly at the door.

"Oh, my God! I forgot!," Eddward said as he jumped up and drug the girl inside the small room. "Ed, this Nicole James. Her brother used to be my assistant and she helps me with Damien when May here can't. And I think she's your biggest fan."

Ed sat back and cocked his brow.

"M'Lady," he said with a grin as he sat back up, "would you like a snack? I hear it's pretty good."

"It IS!," Damien _announced._

Nicole nodded and would later tell anyone who would listen that she got to have lunch with _the coolest_ comic book artist _ever_ because _her brother's boss_ was his _best friend._

After their lunch, they made plans for dinner at Eddward's and took Nicole home.

As they made their way down Broadway, Eddward's heart _stirred_.

Never had he felt like this, he couldn't tell if it was from having such a great day or...

He usually would push the feeling away as there wasn't much he could do with it.

 _Until now._

He grabbed his dog tags with his free hand and made another resolution to get home _soon_.

Across the street, a tall redhead leaves his waste management conference, slips into a cab and heads to the airport. New York wasn't Peach Creek, and yet, he felt like he could feel so much at home here.

* * *

Two days later, Ed headed back to Peach Creek with pictures of his weekend with his best friend and promises to tell _everyone_ how he was doing.

And Eddward received a life changing phone call from Sophia.

 _"So, there was a riot at the prison Dominic was being held in,"_ she said, but he could tell she was _happy_ about it.

It was in her tone.

 _"Oh, really?,"_ he drawled as he pulled a pizza and hot wings out of freezer. After the weekend he had, he wasn't in the mood to _cook._

 _"Yep,"_ she said lightly. _"There was a apparently a battle between some guys in the Aryan Brotherhood and Nuestra Familia over their bitches or something and Dominic got caught in the middle."_

Eddward's heart started to gallop in his chest and his breathing quickened but he did manage to speak, even if it was a whisper.

"What happened?"

Hearing the apprehension in his voice, she drew on her years of experience of delivering _heavy_ news to former victims and gave it to him straight. But Lord, did she wish she could do this in person because she _knew_ he would need some sense of _comfort_ to bring him back from the brink the news was going to send him into.

 _"Some skinhead shanked him because he wouldn't get out of the way. Apparently, one of the bitches was his cousin or something. The cousin is in the infirmary and Dominic's dead."_

Eddward hit the deck.

He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. He was numb, but _shaking_. And faintly, he heard his mother call out to him.

 _"Eddward! Son? Are you ok?!"_

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he whispered into the phone he was now fumbling to hold to his ear properly.

She took a breath to steady her own nerves as she knew the news had him _reeling_ and her mother's heart _broke_ when she heard a small, ragged sob come from the other end of the line.

"Mommy?"

 _"Yes, Baby?"_

"I wanna come home."


	75. Trash Day

Sophia stayed on the phone with Eddward for another twenty minutes as he made dinner and did her best to talk him out of hopping on a plane _that night_. Dominic may have been dead, but the fallout from his death was sure to be BIG.

And it was.

For three months, Dominic's family and friends excised their grief over his death on Eddward's friends and family as directly as they could without getting arrested.

 _Stare downs._

 _Words._

 _Shoulder checks._

 _Passive aggressive social media posts._

The only thing that brought things to a _halt_ was Melissa showing up to the county's annual Mother's Day picnic and being interviewed by the same reporter that interviewed her after Dominic was arrested. She never wanted to be a mom but didn't mind playing mommy mentor to those who came to work and shop in her small shop. Marie was by far her favorite and she missed her dearly. She may have died _way too young_ , but she went on her own terms.

 _Fighting evil_.

What had been happening between Dominic's outside posse and Eddward's was a simple war of good vs bad. And it was over now because something even more evil than Dominic destroyed him in his sad attempt to protect someone else from themselves. His heart was in the right place, but for all the wrong reasons. Sure, his cousin was caught up in a fight between two notoriously evil and dangerous gangs, but it was because he _wanted to be_. The young wanna be thug thrived on the drama of it all. But Dominic couldn't handle the fact that his cousin was _gay_ and playing people for sex, drugs, and a few bucks on his commissary books. He _tried_ to get him to get out of the mess he was in, but he wasn't having any of it and Dominic _died_ for it. His mother thought him noble. Kevin thought he was an idiot. Eddward didn't care because now he was _dead_ and that meant he could do what he had been waiting _ten long years_ to do.

 _Come HOME._

But all the shenanigans gave Eddward time to get Amanda trained to take over his position at the firm after he had notified his bosses that he was leaving, find a job as a freelance consultant for the biggest cable and internet provider in Peach Tree County, and a house of his own in Peach Creek.

And the week after Father's Day, he moved back _home._

* * *

"Ok, your trash day is on Monday and Thursday," Sophia said as she pointed to Eddward's laptop screen which displayed the city's trash and recycling schedule for Peach Creek.

"That's... _tomorrow,"_ Eddward said as he turned to look at his whiteboard calendar on the fridge that his son was currently drawing on.

"Are you ready?," Sophia asked with wide eyes.

Eddward sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip.

It was _Sunday._

They had spent the weekend moving everything in. Just himself, May, Ellen and Sophia. May found out that Ed had to work, and Eddward didn't want anyone else to know he was in town just yet as Sophia was _intent_ on throwing him a housewarming party that would be the surprise party welcome back party for his _friends._

But that also meant that they didn't have nearly everything as set up as they had before as Eddward had a child and just more _stuff_ now.

The house had three bedrooms and a study, two half baths, two full baths and a full basement that Eddward couldn't wait to turn into a rec room just like the one he had growing up.

Each room, except for the bathrooms, kitchen, dining and living rooms, the master bedroom and Damien's room were still stacked with boxes and most of those were just empty boxes from the unpacked rooms.

"Not _quite,_ but we still have Thursday."

"And the party is Saturday."

"Who all is coming?," Eddward asked apprehensively.

 _"Everyone._ Even Sy and Ang."

"What?! What about the restaurant?!"

Sophia shrugged.

"According to Ang, she's got her top interns on it, plus, Lee's pretty capable of handling the wait staff. So she said they'd be here."

Eddward let out a noise that sounded like excited frustration as he ran his hands across his face.

"I am so _woefully_ unprepared for this," he sighed.

"May will be by later today with dinner," Sophia said as she stood and patted his arm. "C'mon, let's get that study and that guest bedroom together. Then she can help us break down the boxes and get the rec room in order."

Eddward nodded and followed her. They made quick work of the guest room while Damien played himself out in his room. His nap gave them time to get the study together and break down half the boxes before May arrived.

By the end of the night, Eddward was _finally ready_.

"Remember that you can set stuff out overnight, but spray it down with ammonia since I know you hate the smell of moth balls," she snickered as Eddward shuddered.

"Duly noted, Mother," he nodded but then it hit him that he didn't have a recycling bin.

When he explained this to Sophia she said that he would only need to tell the guys on truck and they would make a note of it.

"I'm surprised they didn't bring one already," May said with a frown.

"Because it's _the weekend,"_ Sophia replied. "You should get one by the end of the day Monday. They'll just set it on the curb."

"And if I don't?," Eddward asked because his _next_ trash day was _two days_ after his first.

"Call them. Tell them your a new homeowner and the old owners either turned in their bin when they left or took it with them. You'll get a new one before Thursday."

"And...?"

Eddward's concerns were mounting as this was just another _thing_ to get handled on top of everything else moving nearly half way across the country was doing to him.

"If push comes to shove, call them and ask for Kevin. He works over there and he knows you. I'm sure he'll get you one," she grinned as she kissed a sleepy Damien goodnight and walked out the door.

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning, Eddward woke up, showered and dressed for the day. Then he got Damien ready. They were going to go to breakfast at Lil Mama's to surprise the Williams-Jackson families. Then it was off to get Damien enrolled in preschool and do some much needed grocery shopping. Lunch with Sophia, nap time, then dinner with Sophia and Ellen at Eddward's to put the final touches on the surprise party.

When he opened his garage and pulled out his car, he could hear the trash truck and as he looked between the houses and trees across the street, he could see that it was at least two blocks over.

Because he didn't have a recycle bin yet, he decided to pull his trash out at least five minutes before the truck came by his house and watch them do the job so he could bring everything back in and not risk it blowing away, getting messed with by critters, or stolen.

And Damien wanted to _help_.

He looked his soon to be preschooler in the eye and sighed.

"Let's get you some gloves."

"YAY!"

Together, as best they could manage, considering their height and weight differences and the weight of the trash itself, they tugged two rolling trash cans to the curb, came inside to wash their hands, grab some Gatorade for the guys collecting their trash, went to sit out to the front porch and _waited_.

Damien had seen plenty of garbage trucks growing up. New York City is _full_ of them. But he had _never_ seen them come to collect the trash from _his house._

When the truck was about two houses away, Eddward's heart nearly stopped.

"Oh, dear God."

"What, Papa? What's wrong?"

Eddward didn't say anything as he _stared_ at _it._

A very familiar _red_ snapback.

"Papa?"

The truck inched closer to them and Eddward started to shake.

"DAD!"

Eddward suddenly came back to earth and looked at his son who was looking quite concerned.

"Um, sorry about that, Son. Do you have your Gatorade?"

Damien nodded and Eddward stood up as the truck was in front of their house now. And as soon as it pulled up, that _familiar_ snapback went from _familiar_ to as _known_ as its owner.

Kevin hopped off the back of the truck and walked to the curb, but Eddward could tell he was exasperated by _something._

"No way, José!," the driver laughed.

"Seriously, dude?!," Kevin yelled at him.

"I am Mexican, _gringo!_ I can say it and I'm saying it! NO WAY, JOSÉ!"

Kevin shook his head as he pulled the trash bags out of Eddward's trash can and his concentration was broken by the delighted chatter of a _very excited_ little boy.

"HI! YOU WANT A DRINK, MISTER?!"

Kevin's eyes went wide as he looked from the small, chubby boy who had a his arms _full_ of three tropical punch Gatorade's to the tall man standing next to him.

 _Eddward Marion Rockwell_

"OH, MY GOD! EDD?! IS THAT YOU!?"

Eddward gave him _that grin_ and shrugged as he looped a thumb in his belt loop and used his free hand to nudge Damien forward. Damien nearly ran into the street to give his Gatorade's away, but José grabbed him, sat him on his head and brought him back to the yard before Eddward or even Kevin had to move.

"You like trash trucks, little dude?," Kevin asked him once he was back at his father's side.

"YEAH!"

"Ok, here's the deal then, "Kevin said as he squatted in front of him. "If you're up when we stop by on Thursday, I'll give you a tour of the truck _if it's ok with your dad."_

 _"PLEASE, PAPA!?"_

Eddward dug in his ear as he cocked a brow at his son and Damien immediately made a quick motion with his hands to _zip his lip_.

"Are you sure, Kev?"

 _He called him 'Kev_.'

"It's no big, man. We do stuff like this all the time. Beats him running in the street."

"True," Eddward sighed as he tugged on his dog tags.

Kevin took the moment to just _look_ at his old friend. He still looked like _Eddward,_ tall, lanky, with the face of punky badass who was just mature enough to not kick your ass, but would still tell you off with words the SAT didn't even know about. But Kevin could tell he was _tired,_ and there was a weariness in his eyes that Kevin could only attribute to _life._

It had been _ten years._

He had so many questions, but now wasn't the time and being surrounded by his coworkers in Eddward's front yard was _not_ the place to have the **"** _ **WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN?!,"** _ conversation he was _dying_ to have _right now._

And suddenly, Eddward feels a _stare_ on his left hand.

Looking down, he saw that his hand was locked tight around his dog tags and his _wedding ring_ was glinting in the summer sun. He also Kevin _staring_ at it.

"Um, Kev?"

Bright, slightly confused green eyes meet his own and he smiled. He knew they needed to _talk_ and _Lawd,_ did he want to, but _not now_. Considering he had Kevin's attention anyways, he knew he could make one request and get the answer he needed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a recycling bin?"

"You don't have one?!," the three trash collectors yelled at him and Damien jumped to hide behind his father.

"No, I don't," Eddward replied incredulously as he patted his pouting son on his head.

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at José, who was tapping away at his phone in frustration.

"Sorry, dude," Kevin sighed. "The HSA rules for this neighborhood _explicitly state_ that recycle bins are to be turned in to us, or the HSA president before the homeowner moves. _But,_ they're supposed to give you one as soon as they knew they have a new occupant in the house. I personally think they should stay with the house, but people don't clean them properly and that invites all kinds of mess, so we just tell people to turn them in."

"And they never do," José sighed. "C'mon, Bossman. Maria is bringing tamales for lunch and I want to get there before the vultures at the recycling center do."

"Ok, man. Later, Edd. Bye, Little D," Kevin said as he walked away. "Dude, she's your _wife._ Can't she tell them to back off?"

José's grin was _wide._

 _"DO. NOT."_

 _"NO WAY, JOSÉ! That's just not her way,"_ José laughed as they pulled away to the next house.

Damien squealed his goodbyes loudly and waved his hand at them until Eddward tugged him towards the car. He needed to get to Lil Mama's STAT. He had so many feelings that needed to be drowned in pancakes, bacon and chocolate pie.

* * *

When Kevin made it back to the trash center, he ran to take a quick shower before going to have lunch with Penny up at her preschool.

And in that shower, his conscience was _flooded_ with _all things_ _Eddward_.

Sure, he had missed him, but what he was feeling now wasn't just the pangs of a school girl crush after summer break. Never had he wanted to take someone for himself as he did now.

This was _bad._

 _Real bad._

Eddward just got back to town _out of the damn blue as his eyes_ for who knows how long and for God knows why. And he was still wearing his wedding ring.

 _"Get it together, Kev,"_ he muttered to himself who knows how many times that day.

As he made dinner for himself that night and thought his day over like he always did, he realized that for a _Monday,_ for being stuck on the back of the trash truck for three hours first thing in the morning with José and Billy because Louis called in sick, for having to be civil to his baby mama, even when she was acting as childish as the children she taught over their joint lunch with Penny, _today_ was a damn good day.

After checking his email and helping Danté sort through some designs for a diner he was helping to remodel, he grabbed _his_ English to French dictionary. Sy always told him that his Italian was _meh_ at best, but would have to drag her wife away when he started speaking in French.

But he knew he was rusty.

Time to brush up.


	76. Back To The Start

_Eddward woke up with a start._

 _As he took in his surroundings, he realized that he was under he and Marie's favorite tree in the park._

 _Then he saw her._

 _Marie._

 _His wife._

 _His love._

 _His everything._

 _She was sitting cross legged on the picnic table they regularly claimed as their own, playing with her phone with one hand, adjusting her earbuds with the other._

 _He ran down the hill towards her and when she looked up at him, he saw that she was sixteen again. Eyes bright and sparkling. Head full of blue hair and that radiant smile that only he got to see._

 _"Hey there, Loverboy," she grinned. "'Bout time you showed up."_

 _He sighed as he looked around. The park was empty, just them and the birds. But it was bright as day. They usually would come out as early as possible to get some time to themselves before she went to work and he went to hang out with Ed or Kevin._

 _Usually Kevin._

 _"I guess I'm late, huh?," he asked as he gave her an apologetic grin._

 _"You could say that," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But you're here now and that's what matters."_

 _When he went to hug her, he caught a whiff of the sterile, clean scent of her hospital gown, but when he looked down, she was still in his high school swim team hoodie that she had claimed as her own freshman year, just months before they started dating._

 _"Eddward," she said firmly._

 _When he stepped back to look at her, a newborn Damien was in her arms._

 _"I'll_ _ **always**_ _be here for you. Always, baby. But you've got so much more time than I ever did. Don't waste it. Don't waste his time, either. Damien needs you and you_ _ **need him.**_ _Go. He's waiting."_

* * *

 _*Ding Dong*_

Eddward sat up and _gasped_ for air as his door bell rang. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his beanie off the dresser and his college swim team hoodie that was hanging on the door knob to his room, pulled them on and ran down the hallway to the door.

Snatching it open, he said, "Can I - Oh, Kevin. Hi."

Kevin just snickered.

"Sorry for waking you, but I wanted to drop this off before I went in today," he said as he handed him the recycling bin he needed.

"Thank you," Eddward sighed as he took the bin from him and _finally_ caught his breath.

"No problem. We still up for a truck tour Thursday?"

The look on Kevin's face could only be described as _anticipatory_.

"What time?"

"We're usually over here by 830. I told the guys to give themselves 15 minutes for this because you're an old friend."

Eddward nodded.

"I'll have him up and ready, but not a word to him about it or..."

"I've got one, too. _I get it,"_ Kevin grinned.

"Oh, yes!," Eddward said brightly before asking, "How...how is she?"

"Hell on wheels," Kevin snorted.

 _"Kevin."_

"What? She is! Dude, get back on Facebook and friend me. I've got tons of her bullshit on there."

"She's a _child_ , Kevin."

Kevin shot him _that smirk_ and Eddward was kicking himself for blushing.

"Yeah, but she's _my child_. I am so glad we didn't have Facebook when we were kids."

"And that our parents were too old for Myspace."

Kevin shuddered and Eddward giggled, which made Kevin blush, which made Eddward outright laugh.

"Papa!"

Both fathers held their breath for a moment and Eddward sighed.

"I gotta..."

"I know. I'll see you Thursday."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the company receptionist dropped off Kevin's interoffice mail and he got a Facebook friend request from an old friend.

 _Eddward Rockwell would like to be friends? Do you accept?_

 _"Hell yeah,"_ Kevin thought as he hit the _Accept_ button and _grinned_.

Two minutes later a new comment popped up on the video he posted yesterday of Penny rolling down a small ramp at the skate park in Lemon Brook in her Minnie Mouse dress, face covered in chocolate, screaming that she was gonna jump the ramp.

 _She did._

"Like father, like daughter." - Eddward Rockwell.

"Told ya so." - Kevin Barr

Kevin, and for that matter, _all_ of their friends, spent the day perusing Eddward's page. He had only deactivated it when he left Peach Creek, but now that he was back, he was updating like a teenage girl.

Videos, pictures. Articles on what he and Marie had done while they were away. He shared the memorial page her coven had done for her after she passed away and in _a day, ten years of a life lived_ flooded Kevin's timeline. Nearly all of his questions were answered. But so many more needed to be asked.

His mother often told him that life can't be lived online. To get the real story, you still have to connect _in real life_.

And she was right. Nazz's pictures of the twins didn't compare to playing with them. Emailing Danté about fabric choices and how some furniture pieces fit a space better than others, didn't compare to seeing the space itself.

He knew that his little Hell On Wheels mini me needed to be _met_ to get the full feel of who she was.

While plans for that danced in his head, he sent his RSVP that he and Penny would be attending Sophia's Summer Get Together on Saturday through the Evite she had sent him. He'd have Penny that weekend and she loved Sophia. Plus, this would give him a chance to ask the woman about Eddward.

Summer always went fast. He was going to take what time he could get with man as soon as he could.

By the close of business, José knew how to say, "No way!," _in French._

* * *

On Thursday morning, the truck pulled up, but Kevin wasn't on it. Damien was a bit confused, as was Eddward, but José was there so it was ok. Louis got a green Gatorade like everyone else, then Kevin pulled up in a _company car._

"Papa, look! Hi, Kevin!," Damien called to Eddward who was sitting on his front porch, emailing the cable company company about another meeting.

Eddward looked up to see Kevin get out of the car dressed in khakis, untucked purple Oxford, with a loosely knocked black, purple and blue striped tie, but the collar was unbuttoned, too. And his riding boots, which let Edd know he took his bike into work, but was driving the car for work.

"Hey, Dae! Yo, Eddester."

"Hey, yourself. Nice ride."

Kevin snickered.

"Yeah, total babe magnet. He good?," he asked as he cocked his head to the truck that José was showing off to a very curious Damien who had _quickly_ picked up on his _"No way, José"_ banter.

"Yes, he's very happy about it. Thank you."

"No prob, dude," Kevin shrugged as he came to sit next to him.

Unlike their first meeting, seeing Kevin so _cleaned up_ was a bit unnerving.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed for _this?,"_ Eddward asked as he gestured between a very spiffy Kevin and the dirty garbage truck.

"Naw," Kevin grinned. _"T_ _his_ is company policy for management."

"Wha?"

"Yep. See, this is what happens when you _leave people for ten years_. _Things happen."_

"I'll say," Eddward said as he gave him a wide eyed _once over_.

"It's all good, though. I'm sure you've got your own shit to do," he said as he cocked his head at Eddward's buzzing phone.

"Yes, well, _that's true,"_ Eddward sighed as he confirmed his meetings for the next two weeks and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Yo, Bossman!," Louis called out to Kevin and Kevin made a face.

He was _not_ getting near the truck in his nice clothes and the guys knew that!

"It's cool," José said. "It'll be better if you hold on to the kid for this part, though."

Kevin and Eddward walked over and when Kevin saw what they meant, he put Damien on his shoulders so he could get a full view of what it looked liked for the trash to be _dumped_ into the back of the truck.

"Listen to me, little man," José said seriously as he jumped off the back of the truck after his little demonstration. "This is why you stay in the yard when we come by. You just wait on us to come to you, because you're little and we can't see you. I don't want you to get hurt, ok?"

Damien nodded with wide eyes as Kevin put him down and he ran to his father's side, frightened tears in his eyes.

"It's ok," Louis said as he squatted in front of him. "Stay with dad here and it's all good. I'd rather you not get crushed over some Gatorade."

"You want another one!?," the boy asked excitedly.

"Naw, I'm good," he laughed as he stood up. "But you go be good, too, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

They waved as the truck pulled away to the next house and Eddward told Damien to go inside and wash up before he took him to preschool.

"Preschool?," Kevin asked, that knowing look of _he can't be that old_ in his eyes.

"Yes, the one on 5th. He really likes it."

"Who's his teacher?," Kevin asked quickly because he knew that the preschool on 5th was the one that Bridget taught at.

"Uh, Mrs Thomas. She's quite lovely," Eddward replied and then he smirked at Kevin's relieved sigh before adding, "He does talk about this redheaded little spit fire from one of the other classes. Climbs the trees in the princess dresses and tears them up. Mrs Thomas just sews them up during nap time."

Kevin facepalmed and Eddward laughed as he opened the panel that held the keypad that opened and closed his garage door.

"I still can't believe you have this beast," Kevin said as he looked Eddward's Impala over once the door was opened.

"I'm gonna be buried in this thing, ain't no way in hell I'm getting rid of it," Eddward said firmly as he crossed his arms.

"Papa?"

The two dads looked up to see Damien at the door that led from the garage to the kitchen.

"What is it, Damien?," Eddward asked.

"I can't lock the door. I'm too short," Damien pouted.

Eddward turned to Kevin as a small laughed left his lips.

"I gotta..."

"I get it," Kevin grinned. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Sophia Rockwell knew how to throw a party. Her get togethers for the cul-de-sac were always homey affairs with good food, good drinks, good music, and a good time. When Eddward was living at home, his cookies were the highlight of the event. When his father was alive, he was known for _hording_ as many as he could in his pockets as Big Ed and Kevin were as big fans of the treats as he was. But that all stopped when Eddward _left._

So when Kevin and Penny showed up, he was _shocked_ to smell the familiar scent of _cookies_ in Eddward's childhood home, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

It was the typical All American BBQ.

Chips and dip. Hot dogs and burgers. Sodas and candy. Ang brought a couple chocolate pies.

Then there was a card table _full of cookies._

 _What the hell was going on_ _?!_

Penny helped herself to as many cookies as her little hands could hold, but Kevin made sure she set them aside so she could each lunch first.

When Kevin made it out back, he saw that _everyone_ was there. Nazz and Chris with a twin on each hip, Ed, May, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah, Johnny, Ang and Sy, with Marcus on Sy's hip. Their parents and Sophia's parents, too.

"Hey!," Patrick called to them and Penny ran _screeching_ into her PopPop's arms. "About time you got here."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

When he went to get Penny, Josephine wasn't home, so Bridget was in _full bitch mode_. Even though he told her about the party as soon as he found out about it, she still acted as if he was taking their baby girl into a den of sin and thieves. He knew that any pictures he would be tagged in would be on her friend's feeds and she'd see them despite their not being on each other's friends list. She'd go _vague posting_ about it and her mother would tell her to STFU and be glad that Penny had such a supportive team of people in her life.

It was a cycle.

A stupid cycle that Kevin hated running, but these things happen.

"Jo was out, so _you know,"_ he told his father as he grabbed a soda from the cooler.

Patrick groaned and when Megan cocked a brow, all he said was, "No Jo, soooo...," and she nodded before hugging her son.

"I was hoping she would get back in time, but I guess she didn't," she sighed.

"Back from what?," Kevin asked as he stole some chips off her plate.

"Saw her at the store this morning," she replied as she popped his ear.

"Meh, it's Saturday. I get it," he shrugged. "No big. She'll shut her down before dinner tonight, so it's all good."

They had a good laugh at that before a familiar voice called out from the deck.

"I hope we're not late."

All their heads turned towards the back door and Nazz _screamed_ at who she saw standing there.

 _Eddward_

"Hi, MaeMaw!"

Eddward nearly dropped the scrambling toddler before he took off for Sophia's arms. And was subsequently tackled by all his friends. It took a couple minutes from their parents screaming at them to unhand the man, but Damien's screaming really was what made them back off.

"I'm _fine,"_ he told his son as he stood and readjusted his beanie. "See?"

The boy pouted as he reached at for him and Eddward shook Johnny off his back before taking the boy in his arms.

Once things settled down, Kevin sat down across from him.

"Hey."

 _Icy, apologetic blue met curious, pensive green._

 _"Spill, D."_

So Baby Boy spent the afternoon telling his Daddy what he was up to while he was away. Also, that _he was back._

 _And back for good._


	77. Hometown Glory

Sy _groaned_ into the kiss she laid on her wife because she was _pulling her hair_ , but it was either kiss her or let her wake Marcus.

 _Kisses win!_

Ang tore her mouth away to _breathe_ and hold onto the underside of their bed's headboard. If Sy's shoulders could speak, they'd thank God for that damn headboard.

Ang bit back a scream through clenched teeth as Sy rolled her hips harder with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, my God, Sy. _Pleasepleasepleeeeeeease."_

Ang was getting desperate, which means she was getting _close._

 _"Nopenopenoooooooope."_

Ang whined and tried to keep up with Sy's thrusts but was growing _weak_. Another orgasm hit her and she cried out.

 _"Ang."_

Pleading brown eyes met her own and Sy nearly fell apart herself. Thankfully, Marcus barely stirred.

"Hold on, Lil Mama. Let me bring you home."

Ang's heart _cheered_. Her mouth just _moaned._

And Heaven hit them both like a hurricane.

Sy collapsed on her with a groan and once Ang caught her breath, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, guess what?," Sy murmured against her neck.

"Chicken butt."

"Heh. But for real, Kevin's gonna see if he can talk Edd into hanging out now that he's back."

"Whaaaaaa?"

Sy raised her head to see a _very confused_ Ang looking at her.

"Kevin and Edd? Hanging out and junk?"

"You think of the weirdest times to tell me shit, I swear," Ang sighed as she shook her head and gently pushed Sy off of her.

Sy just brought her into a cuddle.

"It's just the way my brain works, Babe."

"Your brain is weird."

"You're weird."

"And yet -"

"Yeah, yeah. Want me to start the shower or the tea?"

"Tea, please!"

And Marcus woke up on a whine.

* * *

It had been a month since Eddward had moved back home, but pining him down to even have coffee was proving difficult as his work had him in a marathon and Damien had him in a sprint everyday. But Kevin kept an open invitation to come to the skate park in Lemon Brook to hang out on Sundays. So when Kevin and Penny walked into the skate park one bright Sunday morning, Kevin was shocked, but oh, so stoked to see Eddward was there. He and Johnny were both helping to guide Damien through a simple ride on Plank.

"Hi, Dae!," Penny called out as she rode her scooter down to the small ramp Eddward and Johnny had Damien practicing on.

And Damien _fell._

Penny dropped her scooter as she ran to help him up and Kevin winced before casually strolling over.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," the boy said as he brushed himself off and his father checked him over.

"You sure?," Johnny asked as he picked Plank up and gave the boy a close _once over_ himself.

"Yeah," Damien sighed as Penny herself gave him a pat down. _"I'm fine! I'm fine! Stop it, Pen!,"_ he fussed as he pushed her away. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed her scooter, and zoomed around her dad a few times before heading to the ramps. "Can I get my bike, Papa?"

"He's got a bike?"

Eddward looked up to see Kevin was standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello there, Kevin. It's a _tricycle, really, but_...," he replied as Damien protested _vehemently_ that it was indeed a _bike_ because, "Big boys ride bikes, Papa!"

Kevin snorted.

"I get it," he shrugged with a grin as Penny took to the ramp and Eddward went to his car to get Damien's _bike._

The two dads sat down at the bottom of one of the bigger ramps that was on the _kiddie course_ and Kevin passed Eddward a mini bottle of water he had brought with him.

"Thanks," Eddward said. "I didn't expect to see you guys out here so early."

Kevin shrugged.

"I gotta give her back to her mom by noon, so we come in early on Sundays."

"Oh, right," Eddward said blinking a bit in shock at the realization that Kevin _shared_ Penny with someone else.

But Kevin was _staring_ as he saw Damien's Kanker side roar to the surface as the boy rode the ramps as best as his tricycle would let him. When he hit the top of ramp, he'd let his legs go _spread eagle_ and _scream_ with delight as he tore down the ramp before _standing_ and pushing his pedals as best he could to the top of the other side so he could turn around and do it again.

Then he looked at Eddward who was watching the boy with the air of someone who had seen this all before.

 _Because he had_.

The kid was half _Kanker_. That kind of energy needs to be dealt with swiftly _and_ constructively. Damien had been on kiddie bike and skate ramps since he could walk. He just didn't know how to skate board and Eddward was glad to be home with some _experts_ to teach the boy what he couldn't.

"Dude."

Eddward cocked a brow.

"What?"

 _"Dude,"_ Kevin said again, gesturing at Eddward's squealing son for emphasis.

Eddward just pointed at Penny who was doing bunny hops on her scooter at the top of the tallest kiddie ramp on the course.

 _"Oh, dear God,"_ Kevin breathed as he went to stand.

Eddward just tugged him back down.

"Let her go. I think she's got it."

"If she cracks her face, Rockwell...," Kevin hissed at him.

 _"Rockwell,_ huh?," Eddward asked with a sly grin and then he shrugged as Kevin ran a hand down his blushing face. "Meh, I ain't scared of your baby mama."

Kevin cracked a grin himself.

"Dude, she can't believe your back."

"That makes two of us."

Penny had Damien doing bunny hops by lunch.

* * *

Josephine texted Kevin around 11 to let him know that she and Bridget would be busy all afternoon as Bridget didn't get up til late, thus pushing all their Sunday chores back by several hours and she wasn't going to let her off the hook about it.

Seeing Kevin's grin was _nice_ , but Eddward was more curious about _why_ he was so happy.

"Bridget still has to do her _Sunday chores,_ so I get to keep Penny Lane here a few more hours," Kevin replied happily as he texted Josephine back that he'd have Penny home by dinner.

Eddward snorted, but he grew concerned as the two preschoolers drug themselves over to their fathers.

"I'm hungry, Papa," Damien pouted as collapsed on Eddward's lap and poked his chubby belly.

"Me, too," Penny sighed as she poked Kevin's face.

"Ok, ok," Kevin fussed as he batted her hand away. "What do you want?," he asked as she sat down in his lap and he pulled her close.

"CHINESE!"

They all looked at Damien who had his arms raised over his head and a happy gapped tooth grin on his face.

"Chinese?," Kevin asked seriously.

"Yeah, Papa says you have THE BEST Chinese food here. I want some."

"You've lived in _New York City and Los Angeles, California_ and you told him that _Lemon Brook, West Virginia_ had THE BEST Chinese food?," Kevin asked Eddward _incredulously_.

Eddward sighed as he ran a hand down his _very pink_ face.

"There's no place like home?," he shrugged, hoping Kevin would buy it.

 _He didn't._

"Uh huh," he said with a smirk and an eye roll and Eddward hid his _red_ face in his hands. "Want some Chang's, Penster?," Kevin asked the redheaded spit fire who's embers were dwindling in his lap.

"Feed. Me," was all she said before Kevin hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Meet you there?," Kevin asked as he offered a hand to help the other man up.

Eddward nodded as Kevin tugged him to his feet and held his breath for the forehead kiss he used to get at the gesture when they were _alone_ as Kevin's eyes flashed their flirtatious fire, but all he got was wink.

"See you ten."

"Absolutely."


	78. Mt Everest

Eddward and Kevin arrived to Mr Chang's within mere seconds of one another. While Penny was a little taken aback by Damien's excitement, she happily escorted him inside and gave him a run down of what to expect. Eddward felt a built guilty for never letting the boy have Chinese food before, but watching him bounce on the bench in anticipation in the waiting area was well worth it.

"I can't believe -," Kevin began and Eddward hid his face in his hands again.

"I know, I know," he murmured into his palms. "But when you've had the best..."

At this point he was looking at his hands and spinning his wedding band nervously. Kevin just patted his back.

"I get it. And you're right. I was in New York a few months ago. The pizza was pretty good, but there was something about the Chinese..."

"You were in New York?"

Kevin looked over at him and Eddward looked _hurt_.

"Yeah, a work thing. I asked Sophia, but..."

"I get it," Eddward sighed as they stood and followed their former classmate, Aoki Chang, to Kevin and Penny's regular booth.

 _That was also Kevin and Eddward's old booth._

But she squeezed Eddward tight before letting him sit down.

"I am so glad to see you! Mom is gonna flip when I tell her you came in," she grinned as she gently shoved him into the booth.

"Please go easy on her. I've had way too many close calls with people lately," he said with a sly grin.

"I'll say! It's been _forever,_ man! Who's the little guy? _Oh, my God..."_

Damien shied away as he had nearly always done under an adult's intense gaze, but his father's gentle side hug let him know everything would be ok.

"Hello, I'm Damien Rockwell. Pleased to meet you," he said as he extended a chubby hand.

"Oh, my God," Aoki giggled. "He's just like _you._ And yet..."

Eddward just kissed the top of his son's head.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Get what a lot?," Penny whispered before patting her daddy's arm. "What do they get? Can I have some?"

"You don't want what they get, Kiddo," he said softly as he handed her her chopsticks.

Penny made a face, but opened her chopsticks and gave her drink order.

 _Shirley Temple, easy on the ice._

Damien cocked a his head at the girl and asked for a strawberry lemonade.

"What?," Penny asked.

"Aren't those drinks super fancy?"

"Well, I'm fancy soooo..."

Damien rolled his eyes and Eddward hid his snickered behind his phone, while Kevin hid his behind his hat.

"Why'd you take your hat off, Daddy?"

Kevin looked down at the girl and it took him a moment to realize what he had just done.

"It's rude to wear your hat at the table," he shrugged.

"Says who?!"

"Me."

Penny looked at Eddward in shock and he swallowed a ball of anxiety as he tugged off his beanie.

Both Barr's eyes went wide at this for different reasons.

Penny stared at Eddward's scar in shock, while Kevin stared at the _mountain of hair_ on the man's head. And he balled his hands into fists to squelch the urge to run his fingers through the mass of inky black, thick, curly, silky strands.

"Are you ok, Mr Edd?," Penny asked softly.

"I'm fine," Eddward smiled as he tugged the hair band holding his hair in place out of his hair and Kevin's jaw dropped as his hair _fell_ to his shoulders.

Then he pouted when he neatly pulled it all back up into a bun at the top of his head.

"Does it hurt?"

Eddward shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"You have _a lot of hair."_

"I do," Eddward sighed as he looked the menu over.

"Why?"

Even Kevin thought it was a good question even thought a bigger part of him wanted to shush the girl.

 _"Well_ , when my wife got _very sick_ , I cut my hair so we could match. Then I grew it out after she passed away."

"Her _died?!"_

 _"Penelope."_

Penny cowered under her father's firm tone, Damien started to withdraw, but Eddward nodded.

"Yes, she did."

"So her is in Heaven, right?"

Eddward took a breath and Kevin's heart ached. He knew that Eddward's belief in a high power was non-existent, but like how he was raised, Kevin had decided that Penny would believe in _something_ bigger than herself.

"Her is in a better place."

Eddward snapped his head to his son and saw him neatly arrange, then rearrange his place setting.

"Her was sick and now her isn't. Her is in a better place."

"Like, Heaven."

"If it's better than being sick, then yeah, her is in Heaven."

Eddward ran his hand through the boy's thick brown hair that was just like his mother's and his heart nearly broke. The kid was four years old but had his father's soul. He was a bit saddened by the fact that he had his father's 28 yr old soul, though. Sparing a glance at the spitfire across from him, he put out a bit of hope into the universe that maybe her sparkle would light up what had been dim in Damien's world for far too long.

* * *

Dinner went well. Damien declared sweet and sour sauce _the best sauce ever_ , Mrs Chang came in to see Eddward specifically and meet Damien before telling him the news that would change how he and Kevin bonded over the delicious food for the rest of their lives.

 _Chang's now delivered to Peach Creek._

"I'm _never_ leaving my house again," Eddward laughed as he hugged her.

"Oh no, you don't!," the woman chuckled as she poked his forehead. "You _will_ stop by and let me see my baby! You can't go hiding him on me now! Understand?"

"Shì de nǚshì," Eddward sighed. "Shì de nǚshì."

"Kěnéng wǒ hái yǒu yīxiē?," Damien asked Mrs Chang with a wide grin.

"You've had enough, Son," Eddward said as he handed him his fortune cookie.

"He can have as much as he wants," Aoki said with her hands on her hips. "Where did he learn Mandarin like that?"

"Two years in New York will that to you," Kevin retorted and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"You were in New York all this time?," Mrs Chang asked.

"Well, no," Eddward sighed as he willed the urge to _kill_ his dinner mate to go away. "I went to Stanford and lived in California for a couple of years after I got done with school, _then_ I moved to New York."

"How was the food?," Mrs Chang asked pointedly.

Aoki held her breath and Kevin's grin was _wide._

"Never tried it," Eddward blushed as he tugged his beanie back on his head.

"Really?"

"When you've had the best...," he shrugged.

Mrs Chang patted his arm before shuffling into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Congrats, you're her favorite now," Aoki snarked as she handed them their to go boxes and bags.

"Was there ever any doubt?," Eddward grinned and she shoved the check down the his back pocket.

"Gimme," Kevin said as she walked away.

When Eddward opened his mouth to protest, he held up a hand to stop him.

"Who's idea was this?"

"Damien's."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Humor me, Edd."

"Fine," Eddward sighed as he handed him the check, but snatched it back before he could get his fingertips on it. "On one condition."

 _"Anything."_

Eddward's cheeks went pink and his eyes were a lit with a fire Kevin hadn't seen in _oh, so long_.

 _Annoyed embarrassment and longing._

"I buy you coffee. Say, Wednesday morning, if you're free?"

Eddward knew his freelance schedule gave him more freedom than most, but Kevin _did_ say that his position with the trash company did give him more leeway to schedule his life than others there.

"As a bird."

"And I'm freeeeeee, free faaaaaallin'!"

Damien laughed so hard his stomach hurt and Eddward sent another hope out into the universe that Penny would someday find her voice. Or that her father would give her voice lessons.

And Damien fell in love with Rachel's famous chocolate pie as he became enraptured with her grandson's light eyes.


	79. Who We Are

"So."

"So."

Ten years had passed since they had sat in this coffee shop and even then Eddward was a bit nervous because the chance that one of Marie's friends or Kevin's crushes seeing them was pretty high as the place was popular amongst many of the teenage girls in the area despite it's distance from Peach Creek.

Cherry Hill was a nice town. Close, but far enough away for them to get away and pretend that they weren't what they _were._ And Kevin had been invited to the city's Parks and Rec's summer day camp's Nature Day to talk about how trash can hurt and help the environment. Even though Eddward had suggested the _coffee date_ , Kevin picked this place because he'd already be in town and Eddward didn't mind coming out for a long overdue visit to the quaint small city. For Eddward, it was a good sign that things could be ok between them, as the local coffee shop had been a good place for them. They typically would stop by this particular mom and pop shop on their way to or from their actual _thing_ was. The coffee and tea was decent, the Italian sodas fizzy, and the panini's the best in the area. Good food and drinks with one of the best conversationalists he had ever come to know at one of _their_ favorite places was always a good thing. Right?

 _Right?_

At the moment, Eddward wasn't too sure because he was at a lost for words. The person sitting across from him wasn't the _Kevin_ he knew. The lazy smirk was still there, but there was a slight weariness in his eyes that Eddward could only attribute to _life._ He was still just as handsome, dear _Lord_ was he _handsome,_ but instead of lazing back in the chair, he was sitting _up._ Lazy cool had _grown_ into a sense of mature _swag_ that Eddward was enthralled by and kinda sad for.

What happened to _Kevin?_

"I still can't believe you're _here,_ dude."

The sparkle in his eyes matched his grin and Eddward finally relaxed. What he always loved and admired most in Kevin was his _jovialness_. Even in their teens, Kevin was a bit of a _child_ , which ran counter to Eddward's _grown up_. They balanced each other out. That's why they worked so well together.

 _Time to try again._

"Well, believe it," Eddward smiled as he sipped his tea. "Always said I would come back and here I am."

"Sure took you long enough," Kevin sighed.

"Trust me, if I had my druthers, we'd _all_ been back sooner," Eddward said sadly.

"How you doing, man?"

The concern in his eyes had Eddward feeling _guilty_.

His _daddy_ was _worried._

 _"Today?_ I'm ok. Some days are better than others honestly, but that's life I guess," Eddward shrugged. "It's not something I'm gonna get _over_ , you know? Like, even if I wasn't with her, to lose a close peer is pretty mind boggling. Especially when you consider _how_ she went."

"I _know,"_ Kevin said in sheer surprise. "And you know her mom still smokes."

Eddward nodded.

"Do you?"

Kevin's cheeks went _red._

"I'll save you the speech," Eddward chuckled as he waved off the other's protests to do better. _"You_ know better, _I_ know better, but _life_ doesn't. It is what it is. How's Penelope?"

"I don't know, really," Kevin sighed. "I only really see her every other weekend or when Bridget or Jo are too busy to watch her."

"Suckage."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"It is what it is. How's mini _you?"_

"Wondering when he's gonna see _you_ again."

Kevin's face lit up so brightly Eddward laughed.

"Yeah, apparently you're his best friend now and he wants you to come by and play Legos with him."

Eddward's chuckling at his blush just made him redder, but Kevin had a good counter to all _that_.

"I'm free if his _papa_ is."

Eddward only _slightly_ spurted on his tea.

 _Mischievous green met the prettiest set of annoyed icy blue eyes they'd ever come to know._

"I..."

"It's cool, Edd," Kevin chuckled. "But we can hang whenever."

Eddward took a breath to hopefully bring some _chill_ to his _very red_ face.

 _It didn't work._

"I'll keep that in mind," he sighed as he ran his hand down his face.

"You do that, Baby Boy."

And the ring that Eddward had been wearing for three years suddenly felt _awkward_ on his hand.

* * *

"What's this place, Papa?"

Eddward made a face as he turned the radio down and the roar of a motorcycle in the distance reached his ears instead.

"You say something, Little D?"

"WHERE ARE WE?!," the child shouted as the motorcycle roared past them.

"This," Eddward sighed as he pulled into the cemetery's gates, "is a cemetery."

Damien grew quiet and Eddward had to turn away from the pensive look in his blue eyes.

"Why are we here?," Damien asked as they got out of the car.

"I want you to meet someone. Gimme your hand."

The walk to Sebastian's plot was longer than Eddward remembered, but Damien's gait was much shorter than his own. This gave Eddward the time to take in the scene before him.

There had been new plots filled, which was to be expected, but still saddening. Here was the one place where time stood still, but you also saw it pass right before your eyes.

 _"Surreal,"_ he thought as they made their way up the path to his father's own final resting place.

Damien kept looking around, expectancy in his eyes.

 _"Where are they,_ Papa?"

"Riiiight _here,"_ Eddward said as he pulled them off the path and to his father's graveside.

But he stopped short when he saw _it._

 _White lilies and a pink teddy bear._

The lilies weren't as much a surprise as the teddy bear was.

Hearing his son whimper brought Eddward back to earth, and with _Penny's help,_ he introduced his son to the man that did his best by Eddward, so that Eddward could do his best by his own child.

It was all a bit confusing to said child, though. While there were pictures of himself with his mother that he could relate to, he had virtually _nothing_ to go off of when it came to his _grandfather._ There were a few pictures he'd seen at home and even more at his MaeMaw's, but it just didn't _click_ for him.

What Eddward thought was going to be a quick trip to visit his father, turned into an afternoon of more questions than answers and he slowly started to see what Dr Shara meant by the _bittersweet_. And made a mental note to give the man's office a call.

As the sun started to drop, they took their leave. The gifts stayed, except _one_ lily. There was a book that had pages in it that needed a pressing.


	80. Journey To The Past

"Welcome home."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Mhm. What's on your mind, Eddward?"

It had been ten years since he had sat in Dr Shara's office and asked the man for _help_. Back then, he had been running away from the pain Peach Creek had insisted on inflicting on himself and those he loved. The good doctor told him that his safety was more important than trying to face down _sheer evil_. And he was right, but it was a hard pill to swallow. So, mostly for _her sake_ and ultimate _their own,_ he left. Now he's back and still feeling _lost._

Eddward leaned on his elbows as he rubbed his face with his hands.

 _"So much,"_ he sighed.

"The beginning is usually a good place to start."

Over the course of the next hour, Eddward relayed his life as best he could to the man who helped him navigate so many of the pitfalls of his adolescent years. But the doctor had to cut him short when he got to the point that Marie died.

"While I think that you haven't _honestly_ dealt with her death, yet, I know you've done _something_ because you're still here _and_ you're back home. If it's alright with you, I think we should meet once a week so we can work through this. Is that ok?"

Eddward nodded as he agreed that he had some _work_ to do and they made a plan for when Eddward could come in and do what he used to _hate;_ talk about his _feelings_.

* * *

As per his usual M.O. after his sessions with Dr Shara, he headed to Lil Mama's for a _snack_. When he walked in the door, he saw Sy and Ang wrapped up in a tight hug with a olive skinned man of medium height speaking in English, but with a _thick_ Italian accent.

"Ladies, _please!"_

"Nuh uh, Dee. We love you and you get hugs," Sy grinned as she squeezed him tighter.

"Can I get pancakes instead?," Danté whined.

 _"I guess,"_ Sy sighed as she let him go. "Pay the man, Babe, and I'll get him _pancakes_ since our _love_ apparently isn't enough."

Ang laughed along with Danté as the pouty blond trudged back into her kitchen and Ang pulled a folded up check out of her bra.

"Thanks for _everything,_ Dee," she grinned as she hugged him again, albeit lighter this time.

"You're welcome, _tesero._ So we still on for the big reveal this weekend?"

"Yes! You'll still be here, right?"

"Absolutely," Danté smiled as he kissed both of her cheeks. "Ciao!"

"Ciao, Dee! Hi, Edd!"

Danté blinked in surprise at Eddward who was leaning over the hostess booth, playing a quick game of Tick Tac Toe with Rachel. Eddward just gave the man a small smirk and waved to Ang before heading to his favorite spot at the counter.

"Yo, Big D!," Sy called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Sylina," he chuckled.

"The usual?"

"If you please?"

"I do, I do!"

Eddward got a burger with everything, waffle fries, chocolate pie and Danté took his pancakes to go.

* * *

On Saturday evening, Angela started her _official_ reign at Lil Mama's. She was always Sy's _lil mama,_ just like Rachel's was Randy's, so the restaurant's name remained the same. But now Angela and Sylina were business partners as well as wives, with Ang taking the lead _per usual._

The party was small, just family and close friends. Full crew. And Ang's sense of _style_ on _full_ display.

She had the diner converted back to it's original design from its opening in 1955. Instead of the original red and black motif, she chose a deep purple and baby blue against stark white and stainless steel. White china, with chargers in the purple and blue family of colors, tiny black jukeboxes on every table with aux cords and chargers.

The crew was dressed simply in white shirts, black pants or skirts, and blue or purple ties, their choice of course. Ang had a baby blue chef's uniform made for Sy, black for the kitchen crew, and made herself a purple Oxford shirt dress with a blue belt. And little Marcus wore a black suit with a blue Oxford and purple tie. Her parents wore their Sunday best as they passed their life's work on to the women who made their lives so _full._

Ang requested that everyone coming wear _something_ purple or blue and ready to _party_. The restaurant was wired with surround sound and she planned on making full use of it tonight.

When Eddward and Damien arrived, wearing matching black slacks and shirts with blue ties, the little boy ran past his cousin and straight to Penny, who's purple party dress was the highlight of fashion conscience Ang's night, and Marcus who were dancing in a corner to a song Eddward remembered from his middle school days.

"Was that song _retro_ like from the old fashioned days?," Marcus asked Rachel who was sitting at the counter when the song was over and a _newer_ song came through the speakers.

"Yeah, something like that," she sighed and Ang just gave her son an incredulous look from the other side of the counter as she poured her mother more tea.

"How old do you think we are?!," she all but yelled at him.

"I dunno," he shrugged as he started to dance again. "50?"

"I'm walking away," Ang sighed as her mother laughed and sipped her tea. _"I. Am. Walking. Away."_

Then she went back to the kitchen to lean on her wife's shoulder before stealing some fries from the basket that was going around.

Seeing his son was in good hands, Eddward went to make his rounds, decidedly avoiding Eddy and Lee as much as Damien did. The apple didn't fall far from the tree with Eddy, Jr and he and Damien were constantly at odds. They went to the same preschool with Penny and EJ went from teasing Penny about her wild read hair to teasing Damien about his pudgy weight. The spitfire Barr and hell on wheels Rockwell didn't take too kindly to it and Bridget had her work cut out for her everyday in keeping the three kids separated despite being in separate classes. But the playground was only so big. Eddward knew a _throw down_ was eminent.

He kissed Sophia, hugged May, made small talk with Ed, gave a few quick words of hello to Kev and Edd who flew in for the occasion and then he saw _them._

 _Kevin and Danté_

The redhead's familiarity with the man was a bit unnerving. As for as Eddward could tell, only Ang and Sy knew him and he was the designer they had hired to redecorate the diner. Penny would often brag to Damien about her bedroom at her grandma's house and how it had been designed by _"somebody famous that my daddy knows."_ Eddward and Damien had yet to see it, but weren't going to refute it as Kevin himself confirmed that she had a nice _suite_ at Josephine's in comparison to her simple room at his apartment.

But to see Kevin talking to this _designer_ like he was an old _cherished_ friend had Eddward feeling some type of way and he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Then he heard Kevin _gasp._

Turning his head a bit from the conversation May had he and Sophia wrapped up in with Melissa, he saw the redhead run his shaking hand down his face and Danté reach under the table to gentle pat his knee.

"Are you _sure,_ Dee?," Kevin asked his ex.

"Trust me, you don't forget a that kind of _smirk_ , especially since it's been sitting on _your_ dresser for _ten years._ Why didn't you tell me he was _back,_ Kev?"

"I didn't even think about it," Kevin sighed. _"Perdonami?"_

"I suppose. But how you let something like _this_ slip your mind is a bit silly. I know you like him, but you've got to pull it together, Kev. How do you think _he feels?"_

Kevin bit his lip and giggled as a look of frustration crossed Danté's handsome features. But then Angela came over and drug Danté away as the Penny, Marcus, and Damien ran past Eddward to Kevin's side, but not before Danté gave Kevin a few choice words in Italian. Kevin responded by telling him that everything would be fine, _in perfect French._

Seeing Damien at his side with his daughter and Marcus made Kevin look around for Eddward, who was doing his best to ignore him by seeming _very_ interested in what Melissa had to say about _something_.

And he was _failing._

 _Miserably._

* * *

"Can we, Daddy? _Pleeeeease?,"_ Penny was pleading with her father.

Turning his attention back to his spitfire, he cocked his head and asked, "Whaaaaa?"

"DAD!"

"Sorry! It's just a bit busy in here and I couldn't hear you. What's up?"

"Can. We. Get. Ice. Cream?," Penny asked, hands on her hips, her mother's attitude on her face and her sweet tooth _on fire._

"Have. You. Eaten. Dinner. Yet?," Kevin retorted and gave a knowing nod as his daughter rolled her eyes and the boys looked _everywhere but_ at Kevin.

"Yo, Edd!"

 _All_ the Ed's in the room turned to the sound of Kevin's booming voice and Nazz fell out laughing at the fact that there was _four_ chances that Kevin had gotten the attention of the one he wanted, but failed miserably doing it.

Seeing his son standing next to the tall redhead, Eddward stepped forward.

"You rang?," he snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Rockwell," Kevin sighed as his face went pink because Eddward's grin was so wide. "Has he eaten, yet?," Kevin asked as he pointed at Damien.

"Not that I know of. You hungry, Son?"

Damien stared a hole into the purple tiled floor as Kevin answered for him.

"Yeah, for ice cream."

"DAD!," Penny protested.

"I see," Eddward sighed. "You know better, Damien. Come along, you're going to eat dinner before we begin to even remotely entertain the idea of _dessert."_

"Does he even know what _remotely_ means?," Kevin asked as he followed after Eddward and a dejected Damien who was being consoled by Marcus.

"When something is far away. Like the remote," Damien said simply and Kevin stopped walking.

"Whaaaaaa?"

"Sit, Kevin."

Realizing they were at a booth, Kevin sat next to Eddward while the kids all piled up on the other side. From across the room, Danté watched in wonder as the two fathers led the dinner hour with their three young charges. They worked so well together. It was a shame that they weren't together. And despite his feelings for Kevin, he wished he could have _something_ with the man who, according to Kevin, _"was something else."_ A _something else_ that Kevin desperately needed in his life.

The kids did get their ice cream, and the dads got coffee, as their kids and Marcus were now fed, sugared up and ready for _round two._

But Nazz took charge, _her princess_ clad in royal blue on her hip, which gave Kevin and Eddward a minute alone. And a chance for Kevin to have a much needed chat with the man, but then Ang took over that talk for him by introducing Danté to the crowd of family and friends as the designer of her _dream_. And Kevin watched Eddward's face carefully as she spoke of how she met him through Kevin and despite how their own relationship had gone, she was glad he was nice enough to share his _ex_ with the world. Especially _her world_ , as it was the center of the universe, otherwise they all wouldn't be here to celebrate, eat good food, drink good drinks and _have fun_.

Eddward's face was a careful, attentive _blank_. But he was on _high alert_. The only people who knew he was bisexual were Kevin, Marie, Craig, May, and Ed. Marie was _dead_ , Craig was still in New York, thus his secret staying safely there and Ed and May had been sworn to best friend secrecy.

 _And then there was Kevin._

He was _out_. Danté was his _ex boyfriend._ Eddward saw that this bit of information had even shaken his dorky doppelganger, while everyone else just looked to Kevin who shrugged and raised his coffee to the man who gave him a smile and thanked him for all the free references. Ang just wished he worked for free, too. The crowd gathered had a chuckle at this and Randy opened the bottle of champagne he brought to toast the occasion and dessert was served.

* * *

"So."

"So."

Kevin was _grinning,_ but Eddward was decidedly apprehensive.

"Talk to me, D."

Eddward looked up from his coffee and just _stared_ at the man next to him.

"When did you come out?"

"Eh? Freshman year to Nazz and then when I was 21 to my parents. Everyone else is on a need to know basis really."

 _"Freshman year, Kevin?!,"_ Eddward hissed at him.

"Of _college,_ Dork."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After another beat or two of _slience_ between them, Kevin asked Eddward if he was out and Eddward shook his head.

"Why not, Baby Boy?"

Eddward shot him a look, but he _knew_ he didn't have to worry as the diner was a cacophony of sheer racket, so no one had heard the pet name Eddward himself hadn't heard in _ten years_.

"Because it's no one's concern."

Kevin cocked a brow at him before nodding and saying, "Got it, Boss."

* * *

The following week, Eddward spent an hour telling Dr Shara all about how Kevin was doing the _impossible._

 _Being free._

"And this affects _you how_ , Eddward?," Dr Shara asked.

"Because he's my friend! I'm concerned for his safety and his health!," Eddward _very weakly_ protested.

"Uh huh. In the last bit of time we have left, I want to get back to what we ended our last session on. You were telling me about how Marie _knew_ something about you that you thought you managed to keep hidden. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, God."

As the therapist saw realization and a torrent of emotion tear through Eddward's eyes, he sent a text to his receptionist to cancel his lunch date. He had to bring Eddward back from his past lest his present be as dark as the life he supposedly left behind when he left Peach Creek a decade ago.


	81. Again

"So, you wanna?"

Sy stared at the woman straddling her lap like she had two heads.

"A _baby?!_ Seriously, Angela?!"

Once her given name tumbled out of the other woman's mouth, she knew she had her work cut out for her.

"Yes, _seriously._ I just don't like the idea of Marcus grown up as an only child and leaving the burden of this place solely on him. We got lucky that we have each other. What if he doesn't get someone like we did?"

"What if this new kid doesn't want it, either?," Sy snickered and Ang groaned because she had _not_ considered _that._

"C'mon, Angie. Talk to me. What is this _really_ about?"

At this a few _hot,_ nearly _angry_ tears fell out of Ang's eyes.

 _"Whoa,_ Baby. Sh, sh," Sy whispered as she pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want to understand what's going on."

"I want to start over," Ang sobbed into her shoulder.

"Start -?"

"A second chance."

Sylina looked at her curiously before it hit her. Marcus was in preschool, his baby years behind him. Despite those baby years being relatively easy, the year or so leading up to them was _rough_. They nearly fell apart and lost _everything_. But Marcus brought them back together. They loved each other enough to love him _together_.

But considering how perfect things were for Rachel and Randy in bringing her angel into the world and knowing how things were with Eddward and Marie, and Nazz and Chris, hell, even Lee and Eddy had it better than they did when it came to having a firm foundation to conceive a child in, she could see that Ang wanting another baby would _prove_ that they were still ok, hell _better than ok,_ despite the odds being against them back then.

"Baby, we don't need a second chance. We're just fine the way we _are._ We're _better_ than we were then. We don't need a baby to prove that."

Ang opened her mouth to protest, but Sy held up her hand.

"But I'll give you _a thousand_ babies if that's what you want."

Ang tackled her into the bed with a squeal as Sy yelled, "But I think we're gonna need some help first!"

* * *

The help came in the form of Sy's _good stuff_ they banked at the sperm bank and a turkey baster. Sy's transition had included breast implants, but while she kept her penis, her testosterone levels were so low that she had been shooting blanks since Marcus was about six months old. The doctor who did her breasts wanted to refer them to a doctor who could give her a vasectomy but they declined. Sy didn't want anymore surgeries and with her estrogen regimen keeping her testosterone in check, it wasn't really needed.

She hated that turkey baster by Labor Day, though. It seemed to be mocking her. She knocked Ang up before and she was a damn woman when she did it, too.

But now, she had _nothing._

 _Literally._

Ang's doctor told her to cut herself some slack. They weren't the first couple and they wouldn't be the last to use unconventional means to get pregnant. She knew the woman was right, but she also knew that Ang would be making their turkey dinners for a while. She all but banned the instrument at the restaurant until Ang helped her work out a deal with the other cooks to use it so she wouldn't have to, without actually letting anyone in on what Sy's sudden issue with the item was.

She had no problem telling people that they were trying for another baby, but between all the small towns that made up their metro area and their profile there within, she didn't want to deal with questions and rumors. And to be honest, she was scared that they'd have to use in vitro. And she was even more scared that no matter what they did, it just wouldn't work. She knew Sy would suggest getting a sperm donor to give her the child she wanted, no, that _they wanted,_ but she didn't want to do that, either. Adoption may be an option, but call her selfish because she wants her own and she wants a baby with _Sy_.

So turkey basters were hidden out of sight unless they absolutely had to be used and they waited.

* * *

It was the week before Eddward's birthday that they found out that Angela was pregnant. She hadn't been on birth control since she had Marcus, but they weren't so sure she'd get pregnant as quickly as she did due to the banked sperm's quality compared to a fresh batch.

And while both Edd and Eddward amused her with their basic knowledge of biology and reproduction, she did her best to minimize discussion around her slightly swelling belly because there was still some people in town who thought the couple was odd at best and abominations at worst. Their having _another_ baby was a pretty big deal and Ang just wanted to have a _normal family_ like everyone else.

When her mother reminded her that neither she nor her friends were _normal,_ she gave up and would give the haters _whatfor,_ but took the compliments on her _glow_ and well wishes for a _normal_ pregnancy in the spirit that they were given.

Then she threw Eddward a birthday party.

* * *

It had been ten years since he had a chance to celebrate with _all_ of his friends, and Ang wasn't going to let him out of it on the basis that he was busy, or too old or just didn't want to.

She shut down the restaurant and called up the cul-de-sac.

And Sophia.

She knew the woman would be able to convince Eddward to go. She was his _mother_ and he was a good boy and always listened to his mother.

 _"Will the kids be coming, too?,"_ she asked when Ang told her her plan.

Hearing the _please say no_ undertone to the question, Ang figured a kid free party would be better.

 _"Excellent,"_ the now _district attorney_ said with the smile that closed so many deals over her lifelong career.

"Care to take Marcus, too?," Ang sighed knowing the boy would be disappointed in not seeing his friend at the party _and_ not being able to come himself unless she had a plan that included him having some type of fun of his own.

 _"Call your mother, child. I have it on good authority that some people haven't seen their grandkids nearly enough lately,"_ the world's best MaeMaw said knowingly.

And guilt hit Ang like a March wind. In their efforts to be _adults_ , all of her friends had taken it upon themselves to make sure they didn't rely on their parents for anything that they _knew_ they could get help with elsewhere. They called upon each other to be babysitters, unpaid interns for help at work if they could sneak it, got creative with dates if they went out at all. Life centered around their own homes and the children that lived in them. Their parents were welcome, but they were doing good taking things themselves.

 _But you have not because you ask not._

* * *

So Ang put out an APB to all the grandparents and the family friendly party became a _rager_.

Well, a low key rager.

With a couple of casks of Rolf's _brews._

Ang kept her wine glass filled with cranberry juice and a bottle of water on the side and got _everything on tape,_ as it were.

Her fave picture was of Kevin and Eddward having a bit of a _staredown_ over their stines. Kevin was leaned back in the booth that had become _theirs_ , with a smirk on his face, Eddward sitting across from him, arms crossed, brow cocked, the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen him wear on his face.

The two _grown ass men_ looked like giant _children_ scheming about _something,_ and while she wanted in on whatever it was that they were _conspiring_ , something in her told her to bide her time.

She'd know soon enough.


	82. Growing Pains

**Author's Note: For Anybodihearme, because Eddward is a fucking brat.**

"I'm _serious,_ Edd."

"So am I," Eddward snickered.

Kevin leaned back against the wall and lit his second cigarette. They were standing at the back of Lil Mama's continuing their conversation on whether or not Eddward's new manager was trying to date him or not and what they could do _together_ to make the woman _back off_. The current plan was to have Kevin come get him after a meeting in Cherry Hill the next Tuesday and take him to lunch. As his _boyfriend_. And Eddward was _all over_ the idea. It wasn't that Eddward didn't like the woman, he found her pleasant enough, but he just wasn't trying to get involved with anyone _right now_.

At least that's what his mouth was saying. But whenever Kevin looked in those blue eyes, there was a sparkle about them that _he_ only got to see. When Eddward thought he wasn't looking, they'd look so sad.

Or conflicted.

Between the two of them at the moment, Kevin was the most sober. Eddward was swaying a bit on his feet as he stayed his usual two feet back from where Kevin's _dragon's breath_ was polluting the air.

He soon grew tired of having to support his own weight, though, and leaned on the wall next to the redhead. When he laid his head on the Kevin's shoulder, the former jock looked down on him with concern.

"How you getting home?"

Eddward raised his head as his eyes grew wide and Kevin snickered.

"I guess I can crash with Sy and Ang," he said as the backdoor flew open and a slightly drunken Sy stepped out.

"There you two are! Ang is headed to bed, so I'm shutting things down. Need a cab, Big D?"

But before Eddward could answer, Kevin shook his head and waved her off.

"Naw, I got him."

"Sweet! Night, guys!"

Eddward barely waved at her before she stepped back inside and the lights inside the restaurant started to shut off and their friends spilled out of the front doors and to their cars.

"Ok, good sir, since you've _got me_ , what's your damn plan?," Eddward asked him as he came to stand in front of the grinning redhead and crossed his arms.

Kevin could tell he was annoyed, but he was also drunk so he looked more pouty than pissed. Which just made the brooding raven look _adorable._

"Where'd you park?"

Eddward stepped back a foot and pointed with his thumb to his car, which was parked next to Sy's motorcycle. He figured he'd stay the night with his host and getting to his car from the back lot would be easier than coming back around front. And he wouldn't have to worry about it getting towed as Randy had put a towing policy in place when they first opened the restaurant. Lights out, no cars in the lot overnight. The back lot was the only exception, but even those cars had to be registered with Lemon Brook's police department, which Eddward had done as soon as he moved back to town. Something Sy learned the hard way in high school. How the motorcycle ended up back at her house was still a mystery, but her father made sure to never get caught drunk driving near the restaurant ever again.

Kevin nodded when he saw that his car was in a safe place, snuffed out his cigarette, kicked off the wall and started to walk around to the front of the building, tossing a "C'mon, Dork!," over his shoulder.

* * *

Eddward ran to catch up as best he could with Kevin before he made it to the sidewalk at the end of the restaurant's driveway.

"Where's your -?"

"Walked."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

They quickly fell in step together, Kevin's lazy gait with Eddward's purposeful stride.

The mid-October night wasn't too chilly, but leather jackets kept the slight breeze away. A near cloudless sky let a bright moon light their way, and a few stars and seasonal constellations made the view _interesting_.

A block and a half later, Kevin cracked a grin as they turned down his street and Eddward gasped.

The street had four Kansas City Colonnade style apartment buildings on both sides. There was an old fashioned street lamp on both corners, but the light was dim in comparison to the rest of the street lights in town and was only there to make sure the street's name sign was visible and give the street the turn of the century look the neighborhood was known for. Each building had motion activated lights at the front and back doors, but the heavy wooden doors blocked the light in the building's hallways as did the blinds in the windows that marked each floor. Sure, each tenant's balcony had a light, but considering that it was well after midnight and no one was up or home, that only meant one source of light was visible.

 _Stars._

 _"Whoa."_

"I know, right?," Kevin grinned as they stopped in front of the second building and looked to the sky above them. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Eddward followed him inside and up to the third floor, barely making note of where he was. But he jumped back on a yelp as Kevin opened the door and a couple of loud barks were heard.

"Shh! It's just me," Kevin sighed as he turned on the light.

But Queenie gave a low growl when she saw Eddward. Prince came to sit next to her and didn't make a sound, but his eyes looked _mean_.

Eddward wasn't scared of dogs. But the two pit bulls in Kevin's kitchen were making him feel some kind of way. Seeing pics and videos of them on Facebook or on Kevin's phone the few times they managed to get together for coffee, lunch or dinner with their kids over the summer was one thing. In person _and drunk,_ was another.

"It's ok, Edd," Kevin said gently as he pried Eddward's hands off his hips. "Go sit on the couch and chill, alright?"

Eddward nodded as he went to sit on the couch and Kevin went into the kitchen, stepped over the baby gate that was keeping the dogs in place, grabbed their leashes off the wall, hooked them up and then _opened the gate._

Eddward uncharacteristically pulled himself into a ball and whined as Prince and Queenie stepped out and bounded to the door.

Kevin sucked his teeth and the dogs stopped moving and sat down. Prince whined, though, and Queenie heaved a sigh before giving both men in the room a _long_ side eye.

"You can come with," Kevin told him with a small smile.

"I don't know, Kevin," Eddward said slowly.

"I hear the stars are pretty nice tonight," he grinned and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"You're an asshole, Barr," Eddward huffed as he stood up and nearly stormed to the door causing Queenie to give him a chastising bark.

"You like my ass," Kevin giggled and Eddward's groan filled the hallway.

* * *

They watched the stars while the dogs took care of their business and warmed up to Eddward a bit more. Queenie was the alpha by far, but she trusted Prince, so when he decided that Eddward was his friend, she decided that he was ok, too. Within reason of course. Eddward couldn't stand too close to Kevin without her coming between them. Any head scritches from Eddward were treated with a quiet air of disdain, even though they both knew she _liked it_.

"I think your dog is jealous of me," Eddward said quietly when they came back inside.

Kevin looked at him curiously because he had Prince's leash and the blue eyed dog looked very content to be by Eddward's side.

Then Queenie _snorted_.

 _"Oh,"_ Kevin said with a snicker. "You should see her with Penny."

"What? Why?"

The look of distress on Eddward's face was so cute that Kevin laughed out loud.

"She's really Penny's dog. I'm just here to keep her company til she comes back," Kevin said as they climbed the stairs.

"Still."

"I guess you're right," Kevin said thoughtfully when they got to the landing on the second floor. "She's never acted like this with anyone before."

When Eddward gave him a disbelieving _look_ , Kevin shrugged.

"I mean, she hates Bridget -"

"Who doesn't?," Eddward asked bitterly.

Kevin laughed again as he went on, "But she was cool with Danté." Turning to the dog at his feet he cooed, "Are you jelly of Edd?"

And Queenie _growled._

 _"Really!?"_

She just snorted again before tugging Kevin upstairs, Eddward and Prince doing their best to keep up.

* * *

Eddward gave both dogs their late night snack and Queenie eyeballed him from her bed the entire time she ate it. Kevin made nachos, got them both sodas, and had to drag Eddward out of the kitchen to the couch.

"Sit."

Eddward collapsed on the couch and Kevin pulled him into a cuddle.

Then Prince _whined_.

Kevin looked into pleading blue puppy dog eyes and was going to give him a chip, until cold blue eyes looked sternly at them both.

"No," Eddward said firmly and the dog pouted. "You can't have jalapenos," Eddward told him as he waved a piece of the hot pepper at him.

Prince made a face and sneezed while Eddward shrugged and popped the pepper in his mouth.

"Go lay down," he whispered and Prince sighed as he went to lay down next to Queenie.

"Dude."

Eddward looked at a _shocked_ Kevin in confusion.

"What?"

"HOW?!"

"Sh! You'll wake the neighbors," he grinned as he playfully hit his arm and grabbed another pepper. "I'm the grown up. He's the dog. What I say goes. Don't you tell him no?," he asked as he picked up a loaded chip.

Kevin slowly shook his head as Eddward drunkenly devoured half the nachos.

"Never could," he sighed.

"Let me tell you something about puppy dog eyes," Eddward said as he sat cross legged next to him. "It only works for so long, especially when you realize that whatever it is they're after is usually something that isn't good for them. Damien has a killer sweet tooth. I used to give in all the time because I hated to see him pout, but when his doctor and dentist reminded me about how bad it was for him, I had to rein myself in. A few minutes of tears is better than a lifetime of medical issues that could have been easily prevented if I said no when I should have."

Kevin nodded, but he knew deep in his heart the only reason why Prince was so spoiled and why Queenie kept them both in line was the fact that those blue eyes on his pupper reminded him of the blue eyed man by his side.

"Here," Eddward said as he placed the plate of nachos between them. "We'll practice. Can I have that chip?," he asked as he pointed to a loaded chip.

Now, Kevin didn't care if he took the chip or not, but when Eddward _pouted_ , that full bottom lip poked out, eyes the prettiest shade of sky blue Kevin had _ever_ seen, Kevin was suddenly willing to _move mountains_ to make sure he got it.

"Sure!," Kevin grinned as he picked the chip up to feed to the now _annoyed_ man next to him.

Eddward shook his head, lips in a firm, thin line, eyes _stormy_ as Kevin tried repeatedly to get the chip in his face.

Then it was _Kevin's_ turn to pout.

"Please, Edd. Just take the chip," Kevin pleaded with him as he shoved the chip against his lips again and again.

Eddward huffed and opened his mouth to accept the chip in his face, but only to stop Kevin from shoving it at him.

"Now was that so hard?," the redhead grinned before ducking as Eddward threw the napkin he used to wipe the sour cream and salsa off his face at Kevin's head.

"How in the world your daughter isn't a rotten brat is beyond me," he sighed as grabbed the nachos, put them in his lap, and took a sip of his soda.

 _"Because she doesn't have blue eyes,"_ Kevin thought to himself.

Kevin had only seen spit takes like the one Eddward did on TV. It was then that he realized that he said what he was _thinking_ out loud.

Wide blue eyes met his own as Queenie cracked an eye and Prince _sat up_.

"Uhuh."

Eddward sat back against the couch as a pink blush crossed his face.

As he stared into the plate of chips and dips on his lap and Kevin jumped up to clean up his mess, he whispered, "That's probably a good thing."

Queenie snorted and closed her eye while Prince laid back down. Eddward looked longingly at the two dogs. Alone, they could hold their own. Together, they were a formidable team. Queenie would lead, but she trusted Prince enough to share her space with him and anyone else he deemed worthy, too.

He and Kevin had been separated for so long and had been trying to get back into the their old friendly groove, but _something_ seemed _off_. They would both hold back when their kids were around, but it was always _Eddward_ who held back when they were alone. He had a million excuses and even more reasons to not pick up where they had left off.

But then something would happen to show him that he had nothing to fear.

 _A look._

 _An off hand comment._

 _The truth._

All these things came from Kevin in sincerity and would leave Eddward shaken to his core. He would play it off with a look or comment of his own and let the moment pass as best as he could.

But _now,_ drunkenly _stuck_ in Kevin's apartment, he realized that he had nothing to fear.

And it _terrified_ him.

"Are you sure, man?," Kevin asked as he eyeballed his dogs.

"Tell me it isn't."

Kevin looked into those blue eyes.

Those sad, longing _blue_ eyes.

Those eyes he could never tell no. The ones he couldn't ever turn down. He knew what they wanted before Eddward would open his mouth and he was always ready to do what they _needed_ no matter what.

It was a damn good thing Penny's eyes were green.

Because looking into Eddward's blue eyes turned Kevin into _a mess._

 _A mess_ that only _Eddward_ could _handle._

But at the moment, even Eddward wasn't sure he was up for the task.

"It isn't."

Eddward shifted under his intense gaze and when he took a step closer, he froze, only breathing again when he came to sit next to him. Kevin took the plate out of his lap and popped a few chips in his mouth, his eyes focused on the mantle over his fireplace.

The shelf was covered with pictures of Penny, the cul-de-sac, and the very few pictures Eddward had sent home to share with his friends while he was away.

There wasn't a trophy to be found.

Looking around him, Eddward could see that Kevin had a home not unlike his own. What was dearest to him was kept close at hand. Toys scattered all over the place, a few soft pink throws were on the couch they were sitting on, a doll in the easy chair. The child who owned all of these things wasn't in the home at the moment, but you got a good feeling that she was very much welcomed here.

But _Kevin's_ touch was _everywhere_.

Dark furniture, sports magazines and video games on the coffee table. Where Eddward had hung up his coat on doorknob, Kevin's was tossed on the loveseat. Eddward's shoes were by the door, Kevin's in the kitchen. The art on the walls were basic landscapes, but well framed. The bookshelves framing the TV center were filled with comic books, more video games, a few DVDs and so many pictures.

There were at least four shelves dedicated to pictures of Penny alone, not to mention the lower shelves were filled with her toys.

This was the home of a man who loved sports, comic books, a good RPG, action flick, and his daughter.

And at one point, _another man._

At least it seemed that way to Eddward.

There were a few pictures of Danté on the shelves. With the exception of the snapshots taken at Nazz and Chris' wedding, they were all fun selfies taken by the redhead himself.

Kevin had told him about his relationship with Danté. Even Eddward had to admit that the fact that they had to break up wasn't fair, but sometimes life wasn't fair.

What stunned him the most was the fact that Kevin dated Danté _out loud_.

He had always thought that what they had done was just something curious teenagers did. Kevin never really seemed _the type_ to engage in a _public_ relationship with another man. But there were framed snapshots that said otherwise all over Kevin's living room, the most recent was taken of the re-grand opening of Lil Mama's under Sy and Ang's mantel. It was a simple side hug, glasses raised to the camera, smiles on their faces.

Sure, they were _friends,_ but Eddward couldn't shake the ball of jealously that rose up in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Kevin and the Italian together. Whether it was over the fact that Kevin was _out_ or the fact that he had been _out_ with Danté, Eddward wasn't sure. Logic would say he should get to the bottom of his feelings, but he was still pretty drunk, full of nachos and suddenly well aware that Kevin, who had his right arm draped over Eddward's shoulder, was _staring daggers_ at the family picture that he and Marie took with Damien in his arms for their first family Christmas card.

Eddward sighed bitterly.

 _Pot meet kettle._

He loved Marie. He always would. Kevin _had to_ understand that.

Just like he had to understand that Danté was Kevin's friend and nothing more.

A dear friend that somehow got Kevin to do what he couldn't.

 _Or was it wouldn't?_

Either way, what was done was done and _everyone_ had _moved on_. Some further away than others. Some for maybe. One for _forever_.

And Kevin drew him closer.

"You ok?," he murmured into his beanie.

Eddward nodded.

"I could go for some water, though," he said softly, surprised not only at how dry his throat and mouth was, but also at how small his voice sounded.

Kevin hummed his understanding as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. But instead of just bringing it to him, he sat the bottle on the counter, then went to wash his hands. After he pulled a glass out of the cabinet, he went to the freezer and grabbed a tray of ice out, counted out Eddward's standard three ice cubes, placed them in the glass, poured about half of the water bottle in the glass and brought the glass and the bottle to him.

Just like he did when they were trying to hydrate during or after many of the parties they went to together when they were still in high school.

Eddward shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he took his drink with a murmured thanks. If actions speak louder than words, Kevin's been screaming at him since he got back. If they were out in public, he opened doors for _Eddward_ _first,_ _Eddward_ ordered _first, Eddward_ got to chose where they went and what they did unless it was something Kevin just had to get him to do or see. They visited a few old haunts when they could, always arriving and leaving separately, though, and they had a standing First Saturday playdate at the comic book shop.

And all Eddward had done was kept him at an odd arm's distance. Occasionally he'd wiggle his fingers at him, grasp him for a bit and then let him go.

Kevin never pushed for more, though.

He just let him know how he felt in what he said and really in what he _did_ more than anything else.

And as Kevin gathered an extra pillow and blankets so Eddward could crash on the couch, he could see that while on the surface, bringing Eddward back to his apartment seemed to be a selfish move. Eddward was drunk and Kevin was _out_. Who knew what the redhead was after, right?

 _Right?_

But logically, with Kevin living within _walking distance_ of the restaurant, it made more sense for Eddward to come to Kevin's and sleep off his inevitable hangover than to have to take two cab rides from Peach Creek to Lemon Brook to get his car. Plus, they could catch up without the noise of the restaurant, their nosy, but well meaning friends trying not to pry and failing, and maybe have breakfast together in the morning.

"One more thing."

Eddward looked up at Kevin as he pointed to his bedroom.

"The bathroom is through my room. I'll leave the nightlight in there on for you, if you need it, ok?"

"Got it," Eddward nodded as he yawned, his head still a bit heavy with alcohol, but mostly sleep.

"Get some sleep, birthday boy," Kevin whispered as he kissed his forehead.

"You, too, Daddy," Eddward drunkenly grinned, settling into the makeshift bed that smelled like _Kevin._

Kevin smirked as he walked away, turning off lights as he went.

* * *

In the darkness, Eddward couldn't see much. Just the light under Kevin's bedroom door and a battery operated tealight on the mantel next to his family's first ever and _only_ Christmas card. It really only lit up Marie's smiling face. And behind the picture was a ceramic cross with a lily etched into the center of it, a small rosary hanging off its arms.

But on the tealight's base, a ring of pentagrams encircled the light.

Two faiths, by all means, _conflicting,_ but brought peace and hope to their believers, sat on the mantel and in the back of Eddward's mind, he _knew_ that the only reason they were arranged in the way they were on the shelf was because Kevin needed to grieve Marie's death and remember her life in his own way, but pay respect to her beliefs in the process as well. It was just who he was.

Maybe it was because he was drunk.

Maybe it was because he missed her.

Maybe it was because he loved the redhead and was a ball of emotion over it, but he broke down.

Quiet sobs in his hands, knees pulled to his chest, wrapped up in a _Kevin cocoon._

He didn't hear the shower turn off. Or see the light in Kevin's room go off.

But he did hear the voices in his head tell him that he had better pull himself together because _they_ just couldn't be _together. They_ had hurt Marie. And relationships like theirs were _wrong_. Losing Marie and the fucked up situationship with Craig was his karma for falling in love with the man who was his _safe place_ for so long during their younger years.

And it just made him cry more.

Through the fog in his head, he heard a rough baritone whisper, "It's ok, Baby Boy. Daddy's here."

"No, you're not," he sobbed as he shook his head and tried to burrow further into his cocoon.

But strong arms pulled him out and held him close.

"Hey."

Eddward blinked up at Kevin through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"I'm right here."

It was then that he realized that Kevin was, indeed, _right there._

"Oh, my God," he murmured as he wiped his face with his hand, cheeks growing further red in embarrassment.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Eddward shook his head and sniffled.

Kevin pulled him into a tight cuddle and Eddward complied. It felt good to have someone who cared if he was alright. With May, there was always the pretense that Marie was her _sister first,_ and he'd always end up comforting _her._ With Sophia, he got a _mother's comfort_ , but he'd pull himself together as quickly as he could, because he was a Big Boy and _big boys don't cry._

He _unloaded_ on Dr Shara and found many ways to cope and great advice, but it, too, _just wasn't the same._

In Kevin's arms, he found what he needed.

 _Empathy_

 _Comfort_

 _Love_

The _love_ part scared him, though. No matter how many times he heard Dr Shara's voice repeatedly tell him to just tell Kevin how he felt, he couldn't do it.

 _"I love you, but I'm too wracked with guilt brought on by a strict religious upbringing and societal expectations to do anything about it. Especially since the only other person to love me like you did, knew that you did and knew that I loved you, too, forgave us both, then fucking died because people wouldn't stop polluting the air she had to breathe. But not before making our fucking baby promise her that we'd become like we once were again in a society that hates us for loving who we love."_

Oh yeah, that's gonna go over _real_ well.

So he sits in Kevin's arms and has a good cry instead. The redhead wipes his tears away, kisses his forehead and tells him that it's all gonna be ok.

But he knows that it's not.

He deserves the pain and the loneliness for his sins.

 _Their sins._

"I'm sorry."

Kevin looked down at him and cocked a brow.

"For?"

Eddward just slightly shook his head and Kevin handed him the tissue box.

"I'm such a mess."

"Messy, messy, messy."

Eddward could hear and feel the smirk in his tone as Kevin's face was pressed into his beanie.

"Shut up, Barr."

Kevin snorted.

"And he's back."

"Meh."

"Feel better?"

Eddward shrugged.

Kevin gave a slight nod, wrapped his arm around his back and held onto his hip to steady him in his lap so he could reach over him and grab his water off the table without Eddward tumbling to the floor.

"Here, sip up," Kevin said softly as he handed him the water and squeezed his hip lightly. "You need to hydrate."

Eddward nearly chugged his water to keep his mind off the mini hip massage he was getting at the moment.

"Slow down, Edd! You don't want to puke!"

Eddward sighed and made a face as he put his glass back down on the table and Kevin held his breath.

"BRAAAAAAAP."

Kevin shot him _a look_ and Eddward gave him a toothy grin.

 _"You_ are _not allowed_ to _ever_ give _me_ a lecture on my manners _ever again_ ," Kevin huffed at him and Eddward laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kevin rolled his eyes but asked him if he was feeling better again and the sincere nod he gave him let the redhead breathe a sigh of relief.

And prop his feet on the coffee table with not nary a glance to the face that Eddward was making at his actions.

"My house, my rules, Edd," Kevin said as he settled back and closed his eyes, pulling the raven back into his arms.

Eddward bit back a lecture and settled back into his embrace.

As best he could anyways.

They weren't kids anymore and while Kevin was the tallest of the two, it was only by a few inches. But he had way more muscle mass and _that_ was taking up all the space on the couch that Eddward's _long legs_ were aching to stretch themselves out on.

"Sit still," Kevin snipped at him as he pulled a squirming Eddward close and wrapped his arms _tight_ around his waist.

"Just go to bed, Kev," Eddward sighed as he struggled to sit up. "I'm fine, but you're in the way."

Kevin pouted but went to do as he was told. When he leaned down to kiss his forehead, Eddward jumped at the tall wall of a man in his space and it was sophomore year of high school all over again.

Lips just _slightly_ brushing.

Hearts suddenly thundering in their chests.

The air outside was still, but their hands weren't.

He had to have _more._

He had to have _him._

* * *

It was like lighting struck in that near miss of a kiss, but it was all they needed.

Strong hands tugged him closer and gravity did the rest as Eddward allowed himself be pushed back into the couch and pulled Kevin on top of him.

The redhead swept one arm under him and pulled him up as he attacked his neck and pushed himself off the couch. Next thing Eddward knew, he was being _carried_ into Kevin's bedroom and tossed on the bed.

The only light in the room was a dim beam from the night light in the bathroom. But the shadows it was casting caught the fiery orange that laid hidden in the hazel of the redhead's irises. And Lord did it _sparkle._

And ten years _to the day_ of _their first time,_ Eddward's lit aflame, _again._

 _"God, I want you."_

"Come and get me, Dork."

Eddward scrambled to his knees and threw his arms around Kevin's shoulders.

Passionate kisses.

Hands exploring old, but _oh, so familiar_ territory and mouths soon followed.

Skin that tasted like manna, touches that felt like heaven.

If parenthood taught them anything, it was how to _multitask_.

Kevin had one hand in his nightstand drawer, the other tugging off Eddward's shirt.

And Eddward had his mouth on his cock and his fingers up Kevin's ass.

The tables had turned and Eddward wasn't a _needy virgin_ anymore.

But they still needed _each other._

Something in his eyes let Kevin know that _tonight_ Eddward needed to be in charge. And Kevin didn't mind that.

He didn't mind it _at. all._

He had Eddward in his arms again.

Eddward's mouth on his lips, his neck, his shoulder.

Eddward's hands in his hair, trailing down his sides, on his hips, _in his own._

Eddward's hips driving his cock inside of him, driving him wild.

He scooped his legs up to get better leverage and Kevin arched his back on a scream. Eddward pounded into him til his beanie slid off of his head and Kevin's vision started to white out and then he dropped his legs and grabbed the headboard.

"Hold on, Daddy," he growled and Kevin wrapped himself around him, hands in waves of wild ebony silk, strong legs around a slim waist and held on _tight._

And Eddward's hips rolled them into oblivion, his grip on the headboard keeping them from rolling off the bed.

Kevin was _breathless_ in the afterglow and Eddward was stunned at his own actions.

They had _never_ done it like this before.

The bed was a mess and Kevin looked like he had gone toe to toe with someone who was intent on using his body for their own sexual gratification.

 _Because they did._

And the bastard had the nerve to look like he _enjoyed it._

The gentle smooch that he only gave _him_ when he collapsed into his arms let Eddward know that Kevin _did_ enjoy it.

 _So much._

And tiny alarm bells in the back of Eddward's mind started to _blare._

After a quick clean up, they collapsed back into the bed and held each other close, unconsciousness quickly overtaking them.

* * *

 _"Hey there, Lover Boy."_

 _Eddward's head snapped up to see a grinning seventeen year old Marie sitting across from him._

 _They were in Peach Creek High's lunchroom, their table empty, save them. The sights, sounds and smells of the room where overwhelming to Eddward's hungover body and mind._

 _"Hey, Marie," he sighed._

 _"Eat," she ordered as she pointed to the chicken noodle soup in a cup in front of him. "You're gonna need all your strength and wit and shit dealing with Carrot Top for forever, you know?," she giggled as she waved her hand around to emphasize all the things he'd need to deal with Kevin._

 _Eddward did as he was told and suddenly a glass of water and the near empty water bottle appeared at his right hand._

 _When Kevin sat down, Marie stood up and walked away._

 _"Take care of him, Edd," she whispered as she disappeared in a fog._

* * *

Eddward's eyes flew open, but he quickly closed them as the early morning sunlight _burned_ his retinas. His heart pounded in his ears as he suddenly realized that he couldn't move.

And his nasal passages were assaulted with a scent he would sometimes _crave_ when he was so far away from _him._

He opened his eyes on squint, and wanted to kick himself.

He could see the sun peeking through the blinds of the window he was facing and make out a gliding rocking chair in one corner, a Dr Seuss book, Hello Kitty blanket and teddy bear on its seat, a computer desk in the other corner, a laptop opened on it, but the screen off. And on the corner of the dresser, a clock.

He blinked his eyes a few times to get his contacts to adjust themselves and read the time glowing back at him in bright red.

 _816AM_

As he turned his head, he saw that dresser was pretty much bare except for a few pictures of Penny taped to the mirror, Kevin's favorite colognes, his watch, snapback, and a couple of pairs of sunglasses.

But he didn't dare move anymore because he _did not_ want to wake up his bed partner.

And his head _ached_.

When he heard a phone buzzing in the living room, guilt hit him like a wave.

Memories of Marie or Bridget or Marcie or whoever Kevin was seeing at the moment calling one or the both them first thing morning to make plans during their weekend sleepovers flooded his conscience. He would bury his shame as best he could back then, Kevin's apologetic kisses soothing them both, but old habits die hard.

Marie may be dead, but the guilt still ate away at him. And while it seemed like Kevin wasn't seeing anyone, Eddward didn't know for sure. Mostly because he was afraid to ask.

He just didn't want to _know_.

But now that daylight had come over them, he was forced to face the fact that there were still pieces of Kevin he didn't know _and_ there was a pretty good chance that he wouldn't like what he found out. Not to mention, he just wasn't sure _they_ could be _anything_ _again._

 _Or if he wanted them to be._

He detached himself from Kevin as slowly and quietly as he could, silently got dressed, and tiptoed out of the room.

Prince blinked both eyes at him, but Queenie kept him pinned next to her. The blue eyed boy pouted at her and she snorted.

Eddward bounded into the kitchen and grabbed them both a treat and apologized as he bribed them to silence and be good doggies for their daddy. He stepped out of the door with ninja like precision and didn't put his shoes on until he reached the front door of the building.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was back at his car, and a good twenty minutes later he was home. After a quick shower and breakfast, Sophia was calling to say that she was keeping Damien for the rest of the weekend as a birthday present for him, but he had better come over Sunday night for dinner.

He promised he would and threw himself into work, his personal communications with the outside world limited to _one_ text.

DaddyK: I'll see you for lunch on Tuesday. We're going to Belle Americana.


	83. Seeds Of Love

Kevin woke up with a killer migraine and no Eddward. How the raven got out was beyond Kevin, but he knew he wasn't far and wouldn't be going anywhere ever again, so while he was _frustrated_ , he let it go.

For the moment, anyways.

Mostly because his head was killing him and he was hungry. Once he tackled the immediate issues of taking care of himself, he could deal with the issue of getting Eddward back where he belong.

Which was with _him,_ of course!

As he eased himself up into a sitting position, Queenie tossed their leashes on the bed. Prince actually stood on his hind legs, placed his paws on the side of the bed Eddward had been sleeping on and _whined_.

"Just left without saying goodbye, didn't he, boy?," Kevin said as he leaned over to give him a head scratch. Queenie just walked out of the room on a snort before tossing her food bowl around the kitchen.

"Queenie, stahp it!," Kevin fussed at her.

"BARK!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

He slowly pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants that were hanging off the end of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to grab some sort of pain killer, before grabbing the leashes off the bed and making his way to the kitchen.

That's when he noticed that their snack container had been _moved_.

"See! He _does_ like you," he said as he pointed knowingly to the container and then back to the dogs at his feet.

But Queenie's side eye had Kevin questioning whether Eddward's feelings for the dogs was genuine. He couldn't bear to think about what his feelings for himself were.

Once the dogs were fed, there was a knock at the door.

He limped over to it and let Nazz inside.

 _"Dude,"_ she grinned at him once she came in and set the twins down to play while Penny made a bee line for Queenie who saved her _I'm so happy to see you I could pop_ dance just for her redheaded mistress.

"Huh? What?," he asked in confusion as he took Penny's overnight bag from her.

"Who got a hold of a _you_ last night?," she damn near squealed as she poked at a couple of hickey's on his chest and neck.

"Uhuh."

"Heh, heh," Nazz snickered as she followed him into his bedroom and he grabbed a hoodie off the floor. _"Do tell."_

"Naw," he blushed as he tugged the hoodie on. "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Well, I know it wasn't your baby's momma because she was in a _mood_ this morning," Nazz sighed as she sat in his desk chair.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he asked, "What now?"

"The usual," Nazz shrugged as she started to mock Bridget's tone of voice. _"Why couldn't you get Penny last night? You better have her back by lunch tomorrow and you had better talk to Edd about Damien because she's gonna have to write him up again if he can't keep his hands to himself."_

Kevin snorted as a proud grin crossed his face.

Things between Damien and EJ had been escalating. " _My dad said your dad is...,"_ stories regularly got the boys in trouble with one another which meant that Bridget was in a constant cycle of write ups, removal of special privileges, phone calls home, and meetings with the school's director, all done separately of course, because there was no way in hell that Eddward and Eddy would share the same room for any reason unless absolutely necessary. And as far as Eddward was concerned, because this was _preschool_ and his former best friend and his family lived in Lemon Brook, while he and his family lived in Peach Creek, it wasn't necessary.

Then Kevin showed the boy how to throw a punch.

EJ deserved every lick he got, but there were only so many times Bridget could let it slide.

She would got out every weekend to drink her stress away and just count down the days til they all went to kindergarten. And tell Kevin to talk to his damn friend.

"She's just mad that she has to do her damn job. If EJ wouldn't start nothing, wouldn't be anything for her to write Dae up about. Has she eaten, yet?," he asked his best friend as he cocked his head to the living room and pulled his shoes on.

"Barely," Nazz scoffed before Penny dashed into the room, the green silk tie Eddward wore to the party last night around her neck. But she had taken the simple diamond stud tie tack from the center of the tie and put it in the knot.

"Dad! I'm _starving."_

"We're going to the diner after I take the dogs out and take a shower. Throw on a movie or something," he said as he grabbed his hat off his dresser.

"Kevin."

Kevin turned to see Nazz wearing an expression of _shock and awe_ and _delighted surprise_ on her face.

"Is that...?," she asked as Penny bounded out of the room.

Kevin just snickered.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me."

* * *

Not only did Nazz _not_ believe that it was _Eddward_ that had him looking like he had just come out of the girl's locker room after cheer practice, she was _floored_ when he told that their affair had just gotten back _on_ after being _off_ for a _decade_.

"So you hooked up sophomore year?," she asked him over brunch at Lil Mama's.

Kevin nodded as he leaned against the wall. His back was _killing_ _him_ , but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Something like that."

"So what stopped you?," she grinned and Kevin knew his answer would wipe the empathetic smirk off her face.

"California."

Nazz's jaw _dropped_.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said as she flailed and sat up straighter on her bar stool. "Y'all was messing around til he _left?!"_

"Nazz," Kevin groaned as he pointed at his still aching forehead.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick your ass, you _lying, cheating bastard,"_ she hissed at him as she turned to face him, hands on her hips.

 _"I know,"_ he sighed.

"Did _she?!"_

Kevin shrugged.

"I dunno, man! I mean, if she did, she didn't let on."

"I can't believe y'all did that to _her!"_

"Did what?," Ang asked as she handed Kevin another plate of pancakes and refilled their coffee cups.

And Nazz went _off._

Sy had to come out of the kitchen to see what was holding her wife up as she had been gone to serve Kevin and Nazz for far longer than their average quick gab fest over Saturday brunch went. It was Saturday brunch. They were _slammed._ Nothing should be keeping the kitchen _waiting!_

When she turned the corner that led to section of the counter that Kevin and Nazz were sitting on, across from the booth Kevin and Eddward had claimed as their own, Nazz's twins and Penny eating and playing on their tablets, she saw what was holding Ang up.

Tiny, pregnant, _furious_ Angela was wailing on Kevin with a dish towel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Woman!," Sy said as she quickly snatched the towel out of her hands, but she tossed it over her shoulder to grab her wife to keep her from going for Kevin's throat. _"What the hell_ has gotten into _you?!"_

"Goddamnit, Sy!," Nazz yelled in frustration as she had been encouraging the diner owner to _let him have it._

"We don't hit our friends!," she yelled back as Ang stormed back into the kitchen.

"When they _cheat_ we do!," Ang screamed back.

Sy looked at Nazz who was staring daggers into Kevin.

"Barr. Spill," Sy said as she had to get to the bottom of what had her _pregnant_ wife so riled up.

So Kevin spilled. And Sy wailed on him, too. Only her object of choice was the turkey baster in her pocket that she had kept as a weapon against all who wronged her.

"Hey!," he cried as he did his best to protect his face from the hard turkey baster. "I _am_ _not_ the _only one_ who's wrong here!"

"Well, since he's _not_ here, you're gonna get it," Sy huffed.

"Oh, don't give him anymore," Nazz scoffed. "Edd gave him _plenty last night,"_ she finished as she hooked two fingers into the collar of his hoodie and pulled it away from his neck to reveal a _beautiful_ bruise in the shape of _the shark's_ teeth.

"HE WHAT?!"

Ang stepped out of the kitchen, a tray full of a crêpe's and pancakes for table five in her arms, saw her wife _scream_ at Nazz and a rather large hickey on Kevin's neck.

"LEE!"

Lee dashed across the restaurant, took the tray from her and Ang stormed back to the corner that was once the redhead's safe heaven.

"Hear me out, ladies!," Kevin pleaded with them and the girls waited as he poured his heart out.

Despite knowingly betraying Marie's trust, sneaking around, lying to their friends and ultimately _themselves_ , Kevin _knew_ that they still loved each other.

Ang was in tears when he was done, Nazz was torn between pulling out all the stops to get them back together and _killing_ Eddward for cheating on Marie _and_ ditching Kevin _again,_ and Sy was _speechless._

"What are you gonna do, Kev?," Ang sobbed.

Kevin pulled out his phone as he gave her a sly grin.

"Take him to lunch."

* * *

Kevin pulled up in front of the Peach County Telecom Services building in downtown Cherry Hill and parked his bike. He took off his helmet and eyed the tall building in front of him.

Somewhere in there, on the thirteenth floor, Eddward was trying to convince the tech team that maintained the county's public access cable channel to use the program he and his team were writing to secure the websites the channel used to get its face and message out online.

And convince his manager that he was interested in her at all.

He adjusted his mirror and gave himself a quick once over before repositioning it and tucking his helmet away in his saddlebag and walking inside.

* * *

"Hi, can I help you?," the petite Latina receptionist asked Kevin when he walked in the door.

"Why, yes you can," Kevin replied with his most charming grin as he leaned on the counter that separated them. "Aren't the freelance consultant's having a meeting here today with the content producers?"

"Yeeeesss," the receptionist drawled as she flipped through a planner on her desk. "In room 1350. Are you here for that meeting?," she asked as she went to stand up.

"No, no," Kevin smiled. "Sit, sit. I'm just here to pick my _boyfriend_ up for lunch and he said they'd been done by now."

They both eyeballed the clock across from her desk.

 _1230PM_

Eddward had told him at his birthday party that the meeting should be done by noon. Then he started texting him at 11AM that things seemed to be dragging and to take his time. But if worst came to worst, considering they were going to one of the nicest and busiest bistro's in the city for lunch, he was to pull him out at least 20 minutes before their reservation to give them time to get to the bistro and enjoy their lunch. Having remembered that so many of Eddward's late morning meetings would run late and sometimes turn into lunch meetings, he got a later reservation and would just _wait_.

Especially since a _boyfriend_ that is seen _waiting_ looks better than who is rushing you.

Even if it's for _the best_ French-American fusion food in the state and probably the entire East Coast.

"Sometimes meetings go over because things creep up that no one was anticipating. I'm sure your boyfriend will be out soon," the receptionist said as the phone rang.

"I can wait," Kevin shrugged as he pulled out his phone, sent Eddward a quick text that he was waiting in the reception area and decided to level up a few of the Pokemon that Penny had caught over the weekend.

* * *

Eddward sighed as his manager asked him to explain what he and his team had been working on, but _this time_ , in how it could help the entire organization. While he was flattered that she thought highly enough of him and his team's work to recommend them for other projects, he just wanted to complete _this one_ first.

But before he could open his mouth, _her manager_ held up his hand as he pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Mr Rockwell, I'm going to need you to save those words for our next meeting," the man said as he tapped away on his phone's screen. "Meeting adjourned."

The two ladies on the team both heaved relieved sighs and nearly ran out of the conference room to make their own lunch reservations.

Eddward confirmed a few meetings and project details with his manager's assistant before heading out himself, his manager right on his heels.

"Eddward?"

He didn't even turn his head as he grunted his response.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch? I know you got the details from Sarah, but I was hoping we could get together to fine tune a few things before you and your team got back together," she said as she caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, Ms Richardson," Eddward replied as he opened the door that separated the reception area from the rest of the floor. "I have -"

"Hey there, handsome!"

"- a date. Hello, Kevin."

Nicole Richardson _paled_ and Eddward's cheeks went an adorable shade of pink as Kevin stood up to wrap him up in a hug.

A nice, warm hug that had the raven nearly drowning in sheer essence that was _Kevin_.

Tall, strong, musky, like the pine filled woods that their area of the country was known for after a spring rain.

And the redhead looked as good as he smelled and _felt._

Black suit jacket, green plaid button down layered under a grey sweater and _his_ green silk tie, tie tack still in the knot. But his collar was undone and the tie was loose. He looked so handsome Eddward didn't quite know what to do with himself.

But Kevin was being taken in himself.

Eddward was wearing a full on _suit_ , navy blue, with a black Oxford and white tie. He had his hair in a low bun, a pageboy cap on his head to cover his scar.

On the one hand, he thought Eddward was dancing too close to the edge of _messy, messy, messy_ with that tie.

 _On the other,_ he wanted the whole outfit on his bedroom floor, except for that tie.

He was gonna use that tie to tie them together.

For _forever,_ damnit.

"Hey, yourself. Ready?," Kevin asked as he stepped away and went to take Eddward's hand, but the raven pulled him back in to fix his collar and tie.

"We're going to Belle Americana, Dear. The least you could do is look the part. Especially if you're going to wear _my_ tie," Eddward snipped as he went to work.

"Well, you left in such a rush, I didn't have time to ask you if it was ok," Kevin pouted.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered as he smoothed out his tie, his guilt eating away at him again.

"'S'ok, Edd," he said as he gently kissed him. "C'mon."

Eddward ignored his manager's sputtering, while Kevin shot a wink and a wave to the giggling receptionist and led them out the door.

* * *

Kevin didn't say anything as they walked away, but he did pull him into a tight hug on the elevator ride down to the building's main lobby. He snuck a kiss to his scar when he traded his pageboy cap for his spare helmet. And then he gave him the same speech about safety that he'd give Penny on their rides around the block.

"Trust me, Kevin, one doesn't forget what it's like to face death on the road on one of these things," he said with a grin once the redhead was done. "But I'm gonna die of starvation before I die from a ride on this death trap if you don't hurry up and _drive."_

Kevin still took his time and they barely made their reservation.

What was most endearing about the whole _date_ for Eddward was playing translator. He was sure that Kevin hadn't even cracked the English to French dictionary he gave him while he was gone until he saw it on his dresser and it was as well worn as all of his own travel dictionaries. And yet, Kevin _insisted_ that he explain _everything_ as most of the menu was in French.

They talked about work and groaned over emails from the preschool for yet another meeting about their children's _behavior_ as EJ had decided that he was going back to teasing Penny about her hair and her dad's job and their children had decided that they were going to give him as many doses of his own medicine as they could.

"Need me to take you back to the office?," Kevin asked when the check came.

Eddward shook his head and didn't even bother picking up the check. He finally decided to let Kevin be Kevin and do that thing where he _had to pay_ if their excursion was his idea.

"Look at you letting me handle things," he teased him.

"I will walk home, Kevin," he retorted as a blush crossed his face and crept down his collar.

Yes, Kevin could pay, but did he have to tease him so much about it?!

"In _that_ suit? I think not. Can't have some stranger picking you up and taking advantage of you," Kevin winked at as he passed his debit card to the waiter.

 _Teasing it is then!_

Eddward put his face in his hands as his ears went _red._

"Could you _not,_ Barr?," he groaned.

"Are you kidding me?!," Kevin hissed at him. "I've got _ten years_ of embarrassing the snot out of you in public to make up for. I'm just getting started, dude."

Blue eyes peeked out at him between slim fingers. They squeezed shut when he grinned.

Eddward gave him a blank stare when he finally came out of his hands. Kevin just smirked.

"Save room for dessert?"

* * *

They grabbed cake pops and Italian ices from their _coffee_ shop before heading back to Peach Creek.

"Thanks for helping me today," Eddward said after he climbed off the bike and handed him his spare helmet back.

Kevin grabbed his _clean_ tie and pulled him down for one of his gentle kisses. When he pulled back, Eddward didn't look as annoyed as he usually did after the all too quick kiss broke apart and his eyes were the softest shade of blue Kevin had ever seen.

"Anytime, Baby Boy."

Eddward gave a small snicker before adjusting _his_ tie.

"Do you -?"

"No," he shrugged and smirked. "Keep it. Looks good on you."

"Looks better on my living room floor."

Eddward's cheeks went _red,_ but his smirk turned into a grin.

"You should see it on _mine,"_ he whispered in his ear before nipping his bottom lip and walking away, tossing a "Later, Daddy!," over his shoulder.


	84. Making Plans

Kevin sighed as he placed his buzzing phone on his face and just _laid there._ It was the only thing he could think of to do otherwise he was going to scream.

"Daddy?"

He didn't even move as he responded.

"Yeah?"

"We still going trick or treats with Dae and Mr Double D?"

"That's the plan."

"Ok. Can I have a snack?"

"What time is it?," Kevin asked as he sat up and looked at his phone.

 _617PM_

"No, we're gonna have dinner," he said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"And then I gotta go to bed?"

Kevin looked into pouting green eyes in confusion.

"No, you know you get to stay up for a bit after dinner. Why are you worried about going to bed so early?," he asked as he pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

"Because it's night time," Penny said as she pointed to the kitchen window.

Kevin sighed as he took in the darkening sky.

"Well, it's only 6, so you've got a bit before you have to go to bed. Go get in the shower though."

"But -?!"

"Go," he told her firmly as he turned his oven on, rolled his eyes at her pout, and looked at his phone.

Baby Boy: I can't do anything next weekend because I have to go to Charleston for work.

* * *

Now it was _Kevin's_ turn to pout. Ever since their lunch date, he would somehow manage to get Eddward to sneak some time in just for them. Usually lunch and coffee dates. But last Friday night, Eddward came over to watch a new stand up comedian on Netflix. They were supposed to binge a few episodes of a new travel documentary series Eddward had gotten into after the stand up show was over, but then they got to talking about Eddward's life in New York instead as a particular episode of the series that was all about the Queen's borough of the massive city started to play.

Watching him talk about how he felt over what was being streamed across the screen versus what he had experienced for himself was enthralling. But there was a bit of bitterness in the undertone of the whole conversation. Kevin thought it was because he was feeling lonely over losing Marie and not having any real connections in the city like he had in California and back home in Peach Creek.

Then the host of the show mentioned that some traditional American fare like BBQ was a dime a dozen in the Big Apple because there was always something better you could get. Like, _Chinese._

And Eddward froze up.

His face was stone and his eyes _stormy_.

Kevin barely said his name before Eddward was himself again, but Kevin knew something wasn't right. Peach Creek didn't have a BBQ joint and the closest Lemon Brook got to it was the ribs at Lil Mama's. Charleston had decent fare, but because they only really had their own BBQ, he couldn't see why Eddward would be so upset. Especially since he never had Chinese food in New York anyways.

When he leaned over to ask him if he was ok, Eddward kissed his cheek and laid his head on his shoulder.

 _And old habits die hard_.

An arm around his shoulder.

Being drawn into a cuddle.

An exasperated sigh.

An eye roll.

 _A smirk._

Next thing Kevin knew, they were on his floor, kissing like they were randy ass teenagers and not grown ass men with careers and kids.

Hands _everywhere_.

Shirts _gone_.

And Eddward suddenly trying to slow this whole crazy train down.

At that point, Kevin's hand was halfway down his pants. But if Eddward wanted to stop, they _stopped._

 _"I just...we..."_

Kevin simply pulled his hand out of his pants and kissed his cheek, but then Eddward wouldn't let him go.

Arms around his shoulders.

Legs loosely wrapped around his waist.

He was staring at the ceiling and kept shaking his head when Kevin said his name. So Kevin called on what was left of his willpower to pull them up off the floor, but Eddward's legs were still just as strong as they were when they were in high school and he kicked his way through the school's pool and into a scholarship that took him away from _home_ for ten years. They went _tight_ around his waist and Kevin couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Halfway pinned to the floor, Kevin hovered over him and studied his face. There was a need in his eyes for _something_ , but he seemed to look more _guilty_ than scared.

 _"We don't -"_

 _"I know."_

Kevin leaned down and kissed him and Eddward wrapped himself tighter around him. And the way he was kissing Kevin back let him know that he just needed to take things slow and follow Eddward's lead. There was no rejection here, just an easing back into what they used to be.

 _Or something._

Eddward broke the kiss so he could breathe again, but that just led to kisses down his jawline and neck.

Then his collarbone.

Then his shoulder.

Kevin couldn't stop himself when he got to his chest and when Eddward dug his nails into his shoulders on a moan, Kevin _snapped._

Kisses down his slight abs as he lifted him up and put him on the coffee table.

Nips to his side as he undid his pants.

Eddward had a hand in his hair and one holding onto the coffee table for dear life when he got his cock in his mouth.

And he doesn't ever remember hearing Eddward say his name _like that, EVER._

High and needy.

Gasping for air at _every syllable._

Hunched over him, both hands in his hair, and _screaming_ with his legs over his shoulders, heels digging in his back as he came.

He had to tickle him to get him to drop his legs off his shoulders when he pulled off of him. And if Eddward hadn't promised Sophia that he'd pick up Damien from the movies, he was sure he'd spent the night. Unlike their last intimate moment, this time, he could actually tell how Eddward was really feeling.

Content.

Cuddly.

 _Statisfied._

And the way he kissed him goodbye when he left, had Kevin wanting to kiss him again.

* * *

But life was _busy_ and so were they. Now, during the one free weekend til Thanksgiving that Kevin _knows_ he has, Eddward was going to be two hours away.

DaddyK: When you coming back?

Baby Boy: Leave Saturday morning, should be back by dinner Saturday night. But I promised Damien that I would take him to the train exhibit at the toy museum in Pear City on Sunday.

Kevin knew that getting together Friday was off because Eddward would be packing and then going to bed early to be sure that he hit the road in time to get to wherever he needed to go to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

But then it hit Kevin that if Eddward wasn't going to be _in town_ , that left Damien _stranded_ as he didn't have a second parent around to look after him like Penny, EJ, and Marcus did and his _daddy_ instincts kicked in as he texted his _baby boy_ back.

DaddyK: Who's watching little you?

Baby Boy: Lol my mother. I think. I need to call her. Stand by.

Kevin waited and made a salad, then threw some frozen hot wings in the microwave before his phone buzzed again.

Baby Boy: Do you know if Nazz is free?

And Kevin texted back his response so fast that he shocked himself.

DaddyK: I'll watch him

 _Silence_

It was a good ten minutes before Eddward texted him back and if he hadn't been so busy trying to get dinner done and Penny's wet hair into some sort of style that wouldn't mat up over night, he'd been more nervous than he actually was.

Baby Boy: Are you SURE?

DaddyK: Want me to come get him now?

Baby Boy: Ha ha that will be unnecessary sir, thank you. Can you be here at 7? I know it's early but I need to be there by 10 and I want to get out as soon as I can.

DaddyK: 7 it is.

"Can we watch Babe again?," Penny asked as he put his phone on the end table and picked up the remote.

 _"Again?"_

"It's either Babe or Charlotte's Web."

"Babe it is."


	85. Insights

_*Ding Dong*_

Eddward broke one of his _house rules_ as he ran down the hall to answer the door.

"No running in the house, Papa!," Damien yelled from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddward muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"Hey, there."

Eddward breathlessly waved Kevin into the house and mouthed a _thank you_ to him as the redhead took off his shoes at the door and he went to the kitchen to check on his curious son.

"Who is it?"

"Kevin. Finish your breakfast. I want to have a talk with both of you before I go."

"Is he babysitting me today? Where's Penny?"

"Yes and _eat._ We'll talk about that when you're done," Eddward replied as he walked out of the kitchen and cocked his head his head at Kevin, who was standing in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me."

They went down the hallway to Eddward's office, which looked a bit of a _mess_ at the moment.

"Listen, I didn't tell him you were coming, because I didn't know for sure if you were going to have Penelope with you or not. Are you _sure -"_

"I've got this, D. Looks like a tornado went through here."

Eddward sighed as he collapsed in his desk chair before tapping his fingers on the desk and then rolling the chair to a filing cabinet next to his CPU's tower, opening it and pulling a series of files out.

"We had a meeting here last night and I was just too tired to clean up after everyone left. I'll fix it later," he huffed as he added the files in his hand to the stack in his messenger bag. "Anyways, he knows the rules. If you're not here when I get back, I'll just call you and we can either meet up or you can drop him off here. Here's a copy of his medical records if something happens," he said as he handed Kevin a Ziploc baggie filled with copies of various medical records.

When Kevin cocked a brow at him, Eddward grinned.

"He's half _Kanker_ , remember?"

Kevin rolled his eyes as Eddward laughed in his face.

"I'm sure he'll be good, but he's a bit rambunctious so _just in case_ , I'm giving you his stuff. He _will_ push your buttons, though. You just gotta stand up to him."

Another cocked brow.

A shrug.

"I think I've had to spank him _once_ in his entire life. A firm word usually works pretty well, otherwise you just have to start taking things away."

"Like what?"

Eddward bit his lip as he walked out of the room and across the hall to his bedroom, which was _neat as a pin._

"Start with his trains. Then his books. But just _watch him,_ you know? Like, he may not _say_ he's hungry, but he'll _show_ you. So you gotta figure out if he's hungry, sleepy, tired, or _bored_. And since you're _new_ , _good luck."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome,"_ he grinned at him before slipping into the bathroom.

"PAPA! I'M DONE!"

Kevin flinched at the sound of such a _loud_ voice coming out such a tiny person.

Eddward peeked his head out of bathroom, a rubber band in his teeth.

"Could you...?," he mumbled as he tried to pull his hair into a low bun and cocked his head towards his bedroom door.

Kevin nodded and met Damien halfway down the hallway.

"What's up, little dude?"

"I'm done."

"I can tell. What do you need?"

"My papa."

"He's a bit busy right now, but -"

"Fine," Damien sighed with an pout as he went to his room and _slammed_ the door.

 _"Damien."_

Kevin turned around to see Eddward leaning on his bedroom doorframe, a _ticked off_ look on his face. Then Damien's door slowly opened.

"Sorry, Papa."

"Uh huh. Get dressed and come in here so I can brush your teeth."

"Yes, Sir."

This time the door closed quietly and Kevin followed the sound that whispered his name.

"I think this is gonna be harder on him than I thought. He's not used to sudden changes _and_ your daughter isn't here. Any chance you'll see her today at all?"

Kevin sadly shook his head.

"Nope, this is her mom's weekend."

"I understand," Eddward sighed. "Do go easy on him. He likes you, but this is _new_ , you know?"

Kevin nodded as he watched Eddward flit about the room, grabbing his shoes, keys, phone, and another pageboy cap. It was a deep blue that did something to his eyes that was doing things to Kevin. His outfit was simple, black suit jacket, khakis, pale blue Oxford, no tie, black walking shoes.

 _But that hat, tho._

And for the first time in nearly five years, he turned to someone who's opinion that mattered to him and asked, "How do I look?"

Kevin gave him a once over and shrugged before smirking. Eddward rolled his eyes at him before hurrying to his dresser and grabbing his dog tags. He couldn't meet Kevin's smirking _stare_ , and his cheeks went _pink_ as the redhead stepped to him to tuck the chain away.

"You've got this, Edd. Don't worry about it," he said as he tucked the chain away and then a stray ebony lock behind his ear.

Eddward gave him a slight nod before making his way to the bathroom as Damien came out of his room.

* * *

Eddward gave them both a review of the house rules as well as meal and snack times.

And then Kevin was let into a _Rockwell ritual_ that he never wanted to lose.

"Time to say goodbye," he said as he went to the fireplace and Damien quickly hopped off the couch and then was lifted into his father's arms.

That's when Kevin noticed _it_.

A beautifully ornate box that held the ashes of the love of Eddward's young life and his _friend._

The father and son duo each laid a hand on her urn and the son repeated after his father.

"Today is a new day."

"Today is a new day."

"We shall try our best."

"We shall try our best."

"We will be kind."

"We will be kind."

"We will be helpful."

"We will be helpful."

"We will have a good day."

"We will have a good day."

"Ok, love you, Son," Eddward whispered as he kissed the boy's forehead before setting him down and making his way to the door, Damien on his heels, Eddward's shoes in his hand.

"Love you, too, Papa," he replied as he handed him his shoes.

"Listen to Mr Kevin and be good, _understand?"_

"Yes, Papa."

Eddward then slipped on his shoes and laced up one while Damien _tried_ to lace up the other.

"I DID IT! PAPA, LOOK!"

Eddward took a minute to shake his son's shouting out of his ears and looked at his right foot.

And a _perfectly_ tied shoe looked back at him.

"Heh. High five, my good boy! You're getting lace up shoes next time we go shoe shopping for you," Eddward grinned _proudly_ as he exchanged a _high five_ with his son.

"YEAH!"

"Inside voice, Damien."

Damien bit his lip and Eddward kissed his forehead on a giggle before turning to the near awestruck redhead in his living room.

"Thank you again for helping me, Kev. I owe you one."

Kevin gave him a smirk and shrug.

"It's no big, happy to help. But you better get going," he replied as he cocked his head towards the miniature grandfather clock on the wall.

"Right," Eddward said in a slight panic.

He hugged and kissed his son again and then he was gone.

As the garage door closed, Damien turned to Kevin with a grin.

"Can I have a cookie?"

* * *

Damien got his cookie at snack time, but not before giving Kevin a near heart attack when he found the preschooler on top of the refrigerator because that's where the extra paper towels were and he and Kevin needed them to clean up a juice spill because Damien apparently is also part ninja and Kevin didn't hear him come into the kitchen and suddenly need to know what he was doing.

Being an only child, the preschooler was quite alright playing alone, which gave Kevin time to explore his surroundings a bit.

He closed off the office knowing that while Eddward would appreciate him trying to make the space look like it usually did, he wouldn't want him to do it without showing him how to do it a dozen times first. The guest bedroom and bathroom were in working order and Damien knew that while he had free access to the guest bathroom as it was _his_ , he was to stay away from the bedroom as it was for guests only.

He did his best to not linger too long near the master bedroom.

The room was fit for a king and Eddward ruled the room like the _prince_ he was. Mahogany furniture, linens in royal blue and silver set against cream colored walls and rich cherry hardwood floors. Framed pictures of the small family that Eddward once had littered the dresser, while pictures of _them_ along with their friends, of course, were on the chest of drawers.

The art work on the walls of the entire house were all done by the first person to ever steal Eddward's heart.

There wasn't a label in sight, but there were PostIt notes here and there to remind Eddward to do some chore or another. There was a whiteboard on the refrigerator that Damien had taken to drawing on. His own notes were hellos and I love yous to his father.

As far as Kevin could tell, Eddward's home was _perfect_. Nothing was out of place. And yet, Kevin felt like _something_ wasn't right.

* * *

The redhead and the small Double D made lunch together before settling down for naps.

And it was during nap time that Kevin was _convinced_ that not only do ghosts exist, the ghost of one _Marie JoAnne Kanker Rockwell lived_ in Eddward's house.

He had gotten comfy on the couch and was rereading Eddward's copy of Ed's latest update to his comic. The gang on survivors had made it to the coast, but outbreak of whatever it was that was decimating _their society_ was also destroying _the globe._ Refugees from overseas were heading to their coast and bringing information _and_ lies with them. Discerning between friend and foe was wearing on the two alpha leaders and Timothy's son was now _missing._

Between reading about Daniel finding himself in the cave of some strange medicine woman and finding Damien _literally climbing the walls,_ Kevin _saw her._ She was sitting right next to him in fact.

"Hey, Carrot Top."

"Heeeeeey, Marie..."

"Listen, Dude. Edd's not listening to _me_ , so I'm gonna tell you myself that you have got to keep an eye on him. Don't let him go. No matter what he says or does. No matter what's going on with you or your life or whatever. _Do. Not. Let. Him. Go. Got it?"_

"Yeeeeah."

"Awesome. And remember, silence is _never_ golden."

"Wha?"

She just grinned at him and fucking disappeared into the thin air she seemed to spawn out of.

Then he woke up.

And it was quiet.

 _Too quiet._

His _daddy inistincts_ kicked in again and he hurried to the last place he saw Damien.

His bedroom.

Except that when he reached the dark hallway, he saw a small, figure straddled between the two walls.

He stopped short in a panic and then the figured _grinned_.

It was a sheepish grin he had seen all of his childhood, but he knew that this particular grinner was _half Kanker._

Flicking the hallway light on, he saw Damien decked out in his SpiderMan Halloween costume, a silly _you caught me_ grin on his face.

"Get down, Dae," he said exasperatedly as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Uuuuhhh."

"What?"

"I can't. I'm stuck."

Looking the boy over, he realized that in getting caught, his courage left him and the bit of courage that got him on the walls couldn't get him down.

"Fine," he sighed as he came to stand under him. "Jump."

Damien looked down and quickly shook his head, but Kevin gave him a firm look and he yelped as he let go and Kevin caught him.

"Geeze, Dae. You are _not_ SpiderMan," Kevin said as he put him down and looked the walls over for scuff marks from the boy's slippers.

"Am, too!"

Kevin gave him a _do not argue with me_ look and Damien pouted.

"You're not gonna tell, Papa, are you?"

"Tell me what?"

Kevin quickly turned around and shoved the boy behind him as Damien yelped again.

Eddward gave a small laugh at them both before cocking a brow at his son.

"I take it you tried to use your Spidey senses on Kevin here, huh?"

"Uuuuhhhh."

"Go change. We're going to Aunt May's for dinner."

Damien scampered to his room and Kevin followed Eddward into the kitchen.

"Dude."

"You can't say I didn't warn you, Kevin," Eddward said as he looked through the mail Kevin had brought in.

"He climbed the damn wall, Edd!"

"Anything else?"

"And the fridge."

"What did you spill?"

"Juice. What? HEY! Wait a min!"

And Eddward laughed again.

"I _told you_ he was rambunctious. I've just learned to channel it so he isn't _destructive._ I'm sorry he scared you, though."

"Yeah, yeah. What's May up to? Why couldn't she watch him today?," Kevin asked as he suddenly remembered that May was Eddward's usual go to babysitter when his mother wasn't available.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to give her a break?," he shrugged.

But he couldn't look Kevin in the eye. And while the redhead didn't mind watching the boy, especially since he offered to do so, something told him that he was set up. He just hoped he passed Eddward's _test._

"Naw, it's all good. But next time, I'm taking him back to my place."

"Why?," Eddward asked incredulously as he shredded another piece of junk mail.

"I don't have a _hallway_."

Eddward laughed so hard at him that he nearly cried.

"Door frames are a thing, Kevin," he chuckled once he calmed down and Kevin groaned.

"Boooo. You're back early, though. Did ya miss us?"

 _"Terribly,"_ the raven smirked and Kevin turned as red as his hair. "But for real, things went quicker than we expected, so we got to leave after lunch."

"What were you doing up there anyways?," Kevin asked as he helped him organize all the files he was pulling out of his messenger bag.

"Just a meeting with my lawyers. Gonna take a few things public."

 _"Public?"_

"Ever hear of an app called Home To Market?"

Kevin nodded.

"Or Blue Screen Cures?"

Another nod.

"I created them and I think it's time to take the beta versions public, but that requires a host of paperwork and legalese and this was my lawyers only weekend to do it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kevin said as he held up his hand to get his mind wrapped around what Eddward was telling him. "You wrote those apps?"

Eddward nodded.

"You use them?," he grinned as he emailed his manager the results of a diagnostic test that he had run the night before.

"Who doesn't?"

Eddward looked at him in shock and Kevin shrugged.

 _"Everyone_ I know uses Home To Market and I use the blue screen one for Pen because she _hates_ thunderstorms."

Eddward just _stared_ at him for a brief moment before Damien walked in the room, dressed and ready to go to his aunt's for dinner.

"Well, we'll see if _everyone else_ likes them, too," he stood as he grabbed his keys and headed to the door, Kevin and Damien on his heels.

Damien hopped into the car on his own and Eddward took the moment to grab Kevin's hand.

"Thank you for watching him again. I do appreciate it."

Kevin stole a kiss to the top of cap as he said, "Anytime, Baby Boy. _Anytime."_

And from the backseat of his father's Impala, Damien wished his Papa would smile _like that_ more often.


	86. Halloween

_*Ding Dong*_

Eddward answered the door with a smile and was immediately assaulted with a loud, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

"A treat for her majesty," he grinned as he dropped a handful of candy in _Princess_ Penny's pink pumpkin bucket and the smol Barr squealed with delight as her father made a face.

"Papa is that Penny!?"

It was Eddward's turn to make a face as he told his son to not yell in the house and come greet his guests as he ushered Kevin and Penny inside and turned the porch light off.

"Dae?," the smol Barr called down the hallway to the smol Rockwell.

"I'm in my room. Hang on!"

Some shuffling was heard along with a few thuds and sounds of frustration before Penny ran down the hall and Eddward threw up his hand and carried the small candy basket he hand into the kitchen.

Kevin casually followed after him and stole a few pieces of chocolate before asking Eddward what their game plan was.

"Since the weather has held out, I'm thinking we'd do the block, head to the cul-de-sac and Lil Mama's and then end it at your place," Eddward said as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and beanie.

"Sounds good. Let's go y'all!," he called down the hall as he headed to the door.

"Daddy!," Penny squealed as she ran down the hall. "Dae's SPIDEY!"

"I know," he said as he went to grab their shoes. "There's no running in the house and please for the love of God use your calm voice tonight."

Penny sighed as she slipped on her pink Converse but Kevin gave her _a look_ that that made her pout but she zipped her lips. And she stared in awe as Damien placed a Hershey Kiss on his mother's urn before meeting her at the door.

"Why'd you put that candy on that box?," she asked him as they walked outside.

"It's a treat for my mom," he said simply as he stood at the end of the driveway and tried to decide which direction would be best to start their journey for candy.

"But she's in Heaven."

The small boy heaved a _huge_ sigh and said, "She was Wiccan. We leave gifts on their boxes for our past loved ones on special holidays like people do for my grandpa at the cemetery."

"She's in that box?! HOW?!"

"It's not _her,_ Penny. It's her ashes."

"WHAT?!"

At this point, Damien looked as distraught as Penny did and their fathers stepped in to bring the conversation to a halt and focus on the task at hand. But Penny kept eyeing Damien curiously, especially when they reached Kevin's parents house and her _Catholic_ grandmother wished Eddward and Damien a Blessed Samhain, until they got to Lil Mama's for dinner. Rachel was on hand to pass out candy and take pictures and Marcus sharing his ice cream sundae provided a welcome distraction to what Eddward knew was his son's troubled mind.

* * *

When they got to Kevin's neighborhood, the children's initial conversation seemed to be forgotten and they knocked on every lit up door. A few of Marie's friends from their high school days lived in the neighborhood and doted on the reserved boy like the crazy aunts and uncles they were. Damien took it in stride as best he could and he and Penny were treated to _extra_ candy for it.

The kids passed out on the couch not more than ten minutes after they got to Kevin's, Queenie nestled between them as a doggie pillow, Prince keeping guard at their feet on the floor.

The dads went through the candy and took their _candy tax_ as they traded _no go's_ and _Casper_ _The Friendly Ghost_ played on Netflix in the background.

When the movie went off, they realized how late it was. It was so late in fact, that Eddward was ready to go to sleep at the dining room table he was sitting at.

"You up for driving back tonight?," Kevin asked him as he put Penny's share of the candy away and turned off the TV.

Eddward sighed and stretched, a small moan escaping him as he did so.

Kevin cocked a brow at the long, lean figure before him and wanted nothing more than to throw him in his bed and keep him there for forever. Eddward was too busy worrying his bottom lip with his gapped teeth to pay the redhead and the lustful, needy thoughts flowing through him any mind.

"What time is it?"

"1052."

Eddward sighed again as he ran a hand down his face and he thought about the twenty minute drive home, and getting Damien in the bed. It would definitely be after midnight be the time he got to bed, and even though it was Friday, Damien had a tendency to wake up at the same time _everyday,_ no matter what Eddward did to keep him from doing so. They may get to sleep in if he left _now,_ but as tired as _he_ was, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to make it. He didn't have anything pressing to do tomorrow besides his Saturday chores and seeing the two kids cuddled up on the couch was so cute, he just didn't have the heart in himself to wake them.

"You've got room for two?"

Kevin looked into sleepy blue eyes and grinned.

"Yeah, there's room in this inn."

"You're hilarious," Eddward deadpanned.

Kevin snickered as he went into Penny's room, Eddward on his heels.

The girl's room was an over-sized study with a small closet. The full sized bed took up most of the space, but there was still room to move around and play.

"Is there a trundle bed...or...?"

"I don't mind if he bunks down with her if you don't," Kevin shrugged as he went to the closet to grab extra blankets and pillows off the high shelf.

Eddward gave a small nod as he went back into the living room to get his son ready for bed.

Doing his best to not wake him, he stripped him out of his Spiderman costume, leaving him in an undershirt and sweatpants that he made him wear to protect him against the fall night's chill. When he carried him into Penny's room, Kevin showed him which side of the bed to lay him on before handing him an old tshirt that Eddward could have sworn was from a class field trip during their middle school days.

"Can you get Pen?"

Eddward nodded again and went to get Penny ready for bed.

Unlike Damien, she barely stirred the entire time he got her out of her fluffy dress and put the tshirt over her under clothes. But then again, she was half Barr and many naps and overnights with Kevin during their senior year of high school taught Eddward that Barr's can sleep through the worst Mother Nature has to throw at us without making a peep.

"Where's her brush?," he asked Kevin as he carried her back into her room.

"Her wha?"

"Hair brush? She has to brush her hair before she goes to bed, Kevin."

Kevin made a face as he looked around the small room for the child's hair brush before dashing out of the room and then coming back a few minutes later, a small pink brush and a handful of rubber bands in his hand.

"Here, trade me," he whispered as he stood up and pushed Kevin towards the bed and placed his daughter in his arms.

As quickly and gently as he could, Eddward brushed the tangles out of her hair, gave her two ponytails that he wound into Bantu knots at the top of her head and rubber banded into place.

"She doesn't have a scarf or bonnet does she?," he asked as he stepped back from Kevin and did his best to not level _a look_ at the man.

Kevin just gave him a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Lord," he sighed as he ran a hand down his face again.

"I'm a _guy,_ Edd," he told him as he put Penny in the bed. "I don't know jack squat about this shit."

"You need to learn, Kev," Eddward said as he leaned on the doorframe, arms full of blankets and pillows, and looked the two sleeping children over.

"Why?," Kevin shrugged. "Especially since I have _yooooou_ ," he all but _purred_ in the raven's ear as he walked them out the door, closing it just a crack before kissing him.

And Eddward's heart and body betrayed his _mind_.

* * *

A tiny moan escaped his throat as he dropped the pillows and linens in his arms and wrapped those arms around Kevin's shoulders. Every step backwards he took led him closer and closer to a room his mind was _screaming_ at him to stay _away_ from. But he tugged the redhead closer as they fell into the room and then onto the bed.

When the bed _creaked,_ Eddward _froze._

 _"Fuck,"_ Kevin muttered, but then with practiced expertise, he managed to get them both on the bed without nary a sound out of the comfortable, but well work piece of furniture.

"K-Kevin, we -"

"Shh, Daddy's got this," he whispered in his ear as a hand grasped his hip.

 _Hard_.

Eddward swallowed back a moan and wrapped himself around the redhead, who was tugging him out of his tshirt with one hand, the other fondling his ass like dough. He growled as he sat up and pulled Kevin's tshirt over his head, hands tracing _still rock hard_ muscle groups and grasping a strong back in _need_ with every movement of Kevin's mouth against his skin.

"Kevin, whatever it is you're going to do, you better make it quick," Eddward hissed at him as the feverish kisses and grinding hips were making him _crazy._

"I'm gonna do _you_ , but I'm not making it quick."

 _Oh, God._

Panicked ice blue met smoldering green and Kevin's heart _cracked._

 _So close._

"But only if you _want_ to, Baby Boy," he said softly as he nuzzled his cheek.

Eddward pulled him close, an arm around his shoulder, the other hand in his hair and sighed.

"I..."

A kiss.

"Just tell me when to stop, k?"

A nod.

Another kiss.

And another.

And another.

His pants hit the floor and he winced as he heard the thud of his cell phone against the carpet. But Kevin nibbling on his earlobe sent the thought of a cracked screen into oblivion.

A large, slightly calloused hand slipped up the back of his briefs and he couldn't stop the moan that came out of him.

"Shh," was whispered against his lips and he wanted to punch the man who was turning him into a wanton puddle of _goo._

He tossed his head back to catch his breath and not give in to the teasing gropes against his backside, but Lord was he _failing_.

He was pulled into Kevin's lap as the redhead fished around in his nightstand drawer for _something._

"Look at me."

 _Shy, scared blue met needy green._

"I just...," Kevin pouted.

"I know," Eddward panted. "But..."

"I _swear_ , Edd..."

Eddward bit his lip as the most pensive look Kevin had ever seen flitted across sky blue eyes. He sadly pouted as he took the redhead's face into his hands and Kevin's hands crept up his thighs to his hips.

"Oh, _Daddy,"_ he whispered as his head fell onto Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin took an ass cheek in hand, gave each a _squeeze_ and Eddward nearly fell apart.

A _hard_ kiss.

Fingers that could type computer codes at speeds Kevin couldn't recognize, pulled his cock out of his pants just as quickly as those codes would secure a massive consumer conglomerate's websites back doors.

But the man also knew how to _create_.

Be it an app that brought people a little closer to neighbors over meals like mom would make, a boy that embodied young _love_ , or a _moment_ that Kevin would replay in his head when his heart was yearning for _him_ , Eddward was a master at making whatever he wanted to show the world when it came to expressing how he _felt_ about something into a _masterpiece._

He _slowly_ pulled his own cock out of his briefs, never unlocking his yearning gaze from Kevin's own, he brought both cocks together and _squeezed_ as he leaned in to gently kiss him before pulling back and slowly sliding his hand up, then down their cocks and Kevin's breath was sucked away as Eddward leaned in again and sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Frantic hands flew into his hair, down his back and squeezed his hips as they kissed, before his touch was gone and Eddward _whined_.

"Don't stop," Kevin rasped at him as he slicked his shaking hand up, slipped it into his briefs again and probed at him before sinking a finger inside of him and Eddward bit his shoulder to muffle his moan. "God, _y-yes,"_ Kevin stammered as Eddward slowly started to ride his hand, moving his hips at the same rhythm his hand was jacking them off in.

Each added finger would make him speed up to get more friction before settling back into a slow rhythm that was driving them mad, but felt too good to stop.

Kisses took their breath away.

 _Love bites_ muffled moans.

Eddward tossed his head back and slapped his hand over his mouth to cover a scream of Kevin's name when the redhead pressed a finger against his prostate. But the redhead pulled his hand away to kiss him as he added a second finger and did it _again_.

His free hand flew into Kevin's hair and held on _tight_ and the redhead pulled him close before adding the third finger.

Eddward's orgasm hit him like a tsunami and he all but passed out as aftershocks hit him one after another and he _sobbed_ for his _daddy,_ who came into his shaking hand, on a groan of his given name that sounded something like a siren's song and he couldn't resist kissing him.

In the afterglow, his guilty conscience knocked on his heart's door, but the way Kevin was holding him in his arms blocked the way for such intrusive thoughts to take hold.

He let himself get lost in the redhead's tender touch that cleaned him up and goodnight kisses that blew away _anything_ that wasn't _him._

As he fell asleep, he heard his phone chirp with some alert or another. He snuggled close to Kevin and told himself he'd worry about it and his penance in the morning.


	87. Penance

Kevin woke up the next morning to the smell of Eddward in his bed and pancakes coming from the kitchen. As he sat up and stretched, Eddward peeked his head into the room. Kevin gave a small gasp and placed his hand over his racing heart as Eddward tried to give him an annoyed look but ended up looking sheepish and remorseful.

"I brought you coffee," Eddward said quietly as he stepped in the room and closed the door. "The kids are already up and eating and you should, too."

"Yeah, sure. I'm surprised Que isn't pounding down the door," Kevin said as he sipped the coffee handed to him and eyed his bedroom door.

"Took them out when I got up."

Kevin quirked a brow at the man sitting on the side of his bed and staring holes into his hands.

"And you made breakfast."

"It's best way to start your day."

"And coffee."

"You _like_ coffee, Kevin," Eddward retorted.

 _"I do._ Thank you, Edd," he grinned.

"You're welcome," Eddward replied as he stared at his hands again, spinning his wedding band around nervously.

A soft knock was heard at the door along with a little girl calling for her _daddy_.

"They want candy," Eddward whispered and snickered as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So _that's_ why you made breakfast," Kevin said as he went to get out of bed.

"It's the best meal of day, Kev," Eddward snickered as he went to the door, but Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sweet hug and kissed his cheek.

"Uh huh."

* * *

They spent what was left of the late morning having brunch and then Penny asked if Damien could stay and play and Eddward was quickly faced with _three children_ looking up at him for permission.

"At least til 6," Kevin said as he saw Eddward's pursed lips go into a hard frown.

"What? Why, Daddy?," Penny pouted.

"Because we have to go Mass tonight with your Grandma and PopPop for All Saint's Day."

As the little girl nodded her understanding, Damien asked what _Mass_ was and Penny looked at him like he had two heads.

"It's _church,_ Dae."

"Then why don't you just say _that?!"_

"Because it's what the _Catholics_ call _church,_ Son," Eddward said as he came to sit next to him. "Everybody is different. Your MaeMaw and Grammy go to church for _church services,_ Kevin and his family go to their local _parish_ for _Mass."_

"Ooooh," the boy said before his eyes locked onto Kevin's fireplace mantel. "Hey! That's my mom!," he cried as he hopped off the couch, ran to the fireplace, and started to jump to try and grab their family photo off the high shelf.

" _She's_ his mom?!," Penny asked her father as Kevin went to the fireplace to get the picture down for the boy. "But you said she was your friend, Daddy!"

"She was and she was also his mom," Kevin tried to explain knowing that grownups holding more than one title was still a bit of a foreign concept to the girl.

Damien just stared at the photo in his hand, shocked to see it in a place that wasn't his own home or that of his grandparents.

"You knew her, too, Mr Kev?"

Kevin looked into sad, confused blue eyes and nodded before snapping his fingers and going into his room with a searching look on his face.

Penny, Eddward, and Damien stared after him til he came back out with a notebook sized folder _full_ of what Eddward noticed was Marie's favorite sketching paper.

"C'mere," he told the boy as he walked to the coffee table, opened the folder and started pulling all sorts of sketches out of it.

There were basic landscapes, caricatures of their friends, random doodles, self portraits, and what Eddward could tell was Marie's first attempts at trying action shots of her friends living their lives. Her best work was in landscapes, but she could catch so many emotions in how she drew a person's eyes, that Eddward nearly banned her from sketching him. She just got good at sneaking sketches of him that he stopped noticing and thought that she was just doodling most of the time.

So good in fact that there was a pile of sketches of him from their high school years in Kevin's coffee table.

"She made me hide these from your dad because he hated it when she drew him," Kevin snickered softly as he spread the drawings out.

"Wow, she was goooood," Penny drawled before picking up a landscape of their old swimming hole at sunset and staring at it in awe.

"Lemme see!"

Penny handed the picture over before looking through the rest with her father. But Damien was picking up his faves and shoving them into his father's lap.

"Papa, _look!_ My _mom_ did this! Did you know?!"

"Not a clue, Son," he said softly as he set his coffee cup to the side, tried to shuffle the growing pile of paper in his lap and looking each piece over.

Damien looked a bit put out, though. As if someone had been holding out on him. Looking his confused father over, he then directed his _attention_ at Kevin.

"Hey, Mr Kevin?," he asked as he _tapped_ Kevin's shoulder. "Why did she give them to you?"

Kevin shrugged as he sighed.

"I dunno, lil dude. She just told me to hold onto the ones of your dad and some she just gave to me because I liked them. But _this one,"_ he said as he picked up a piece that she must have done while waiting on Eddward to finish up swim practice after school one day, "was because she knew I was having a bad day and would like it."

It was a picture of football practice, the team was in action with Kevin tossing the ball to an unseen receiver down the field. But there was a gleam in his eyes that only came when Kevin _knew_ he was on top of his game and _in charge_.

Eddward had seen that gleam countless times over the years. His favorite times were when they were in bed together and _nothing_ was coming between them and what they wanted to do.

 _What he wanted Kevin to do._

But his guilt hit him like a wave because he would be _the first_ to say when he _knew_ Kevin would have a batter down for the count or a touchdown in hand without even making a move.

 _"He's got this. I can see it in his eyes."_

And apparently she saw it, too, because it was staring back at him in green colored pencil on damn near fifteen year old sketch paper.

"What happened that day, Daddy?," Penelope asked as she crawled into his lap.

"Let's just say that _your mother_ was up to her usual shenanigans and I almost lost a good friend because of it."

Penny made a face.

"That's not nice."

"Meh."

Eddward's memory banks started to kick in and...

 _"Oh, my god."_

They all looked at him and Kevin shrugged as he gave him an apologetic smile.

It was sophomore year and _that_ _day_ , Kevin had stopped by to _hang out_ after dinner. He had been _busy_ and they hadn't had a chance to get together for anything. He ignored all the calls on his cell phone unless it was his parents, but once they figured out he was at Eddward's, they stopped calling. They watched a movie and Kevin had asked him how he knew he could trust Marie, even after what she had put him through when they were kids.

 _"Same way, I trust you. You've proven yourself someone worthy of having a second chance."_

 _"But not Eddy?"_

 _"Sell me out to save your own ass and find out."_

After that conversation, their friendship deepened and then they _kissed_ and _now_ , with his past and present staring at him in the face, he wondered how much Marie _really knew_.

Or were they just that _obvious?_

Kevin's crush was for quite sometime, but Eddward ignored it and couldn't see what Marie was getting so upset about when the redhead would _flirt_ with him as he was dating _her_ and didn't have any feelings for him _like that._ Then he stopped flirting, but only because he _had him_.

 _And she knew._

"Get your shoes, Damien. We have to go."

* * *

At 655PM on November 1st, Eddward found himself standing outside St Peter Catholic Church on Peach Creek's Northeast side. The neighborhood was founded by new Irish and Polish immigrants, but now there were more Arab and black families, with a few Italian and German grandmother's refusing to leave. Not that anyone minded. It was a nice neighborhood; the people friendly. And good Catholics from Peach Creek _and_ Lemon Brook flocked to the area's first Catholic parish for Mass on _all_ the special holidays.

And Eddward needed to _apologize._

He made an excuse of work and chores for Damien when he left Kevin's and had been feeling like shit ever since.

It wasn't entirely Kevin's fault that he felt like he betrayed the only other person on the planet to _love him._ That was his sin alone to bear, even if Kevin was the one he sinned _with._

 _Today_ was the day the world celebrated _the Saints_ after warding off _evil_.

Not that what they had done was _evil_. Just wrong.

 _Very, very wrong_.

Even if it all felt _so_ _right_.

He loved Marie. He loved her so much. With all his heart and soul. Nothing could replace what he had for her.

But there was something about _Kevin Barr._

Feelings he had been dealing with since he was a small child were accepted by Kevin because he had _the same_ feelings. They shared mutual interests and friends, a childhood and young life, as he did with _her,_ but on a level that Marie could never reach no matter how hard she tried.

Lord knows that she tried, before giving up and telling him to, "Go do boy stuff."

And he would.

With Kevin.

 _And only Kevin._

And that was ok, right?

 _RIGHT?!_

 _It had to be,_ otherwise feeling this way about Kevin _still_ was an exercise in futility and Eddward did not _do futility._

* * *

Eddward and Damien made their way inside, and Eddward's need for _a moment alone with God_ was interrupted by Patrick as he walked back from the restrooms. He enthusiastically led them to the Barr family's pew and promptly placed Damien next to Penny and Eddward next to Kevin, thus separating Bridget from her baby daddy and putting her right next to her mother.

His phone chirping brought him a few looks, but as he went to silent it, he saw that it was a text from Sophia.

Mother: Check your 9.

He leaned over and saw his mother sitting with her parents and remembered that her Methodist family would occasionally come to the Catholic church for a Holy Day in a show of religious solidarity.

He gave a small wave and instructed Damien to do so as well.

"What. Are. You. Doing?," Kevin asked him in a hoarse whisper as the first call to prayer began.

 _"Praying."_

His tone threw the redhead, but he let it go because _everybody_ needs prayer sometimes.

"Why's _she_ here?," Eddward whispered as the prayer concluded and opening remarks began.

"Appearances," Kevin snickered and Eddward rolled his eyes.

Eddward knew that both sides of Bridget's family were typical High Holy Days practicing Baptists. But Kevin's faith was stronger in general and in an effort to stay on his good side, Bridget would occasionally be right next to him during any major church event.

He also knew that since he had been back in town, any mention of he or Damien spending time with Penny or Kevin outside of their preschool sanctioned events, was met with FBI levels of questioning at best and _disdain_ at worst.

He may not have expected himself to be in the church tonight, but after going trick or treating the night before with Kevin and Penny, he wanted to kick himself for being surprised to see her next to him for All Saint's Day Mass.

The service was typical with lots of sitting and standing, praying and calls and responses. There were two songs, one in Latin, and then _the sermon_.

Christianity's first religion wasn't known for its _openness_ in Eddward's mind, but the priest wasn't railing against the usual suspects.

Instead, his focus was on being thankful as it was now the Thanksgiving season and to remember the sacrfices of the saints and honor them by living lives that they would be proud of.

Fight for justice, help the poor and needy.

There was the usual call for purity of heart and mind, body and soul, but to not beat yourself up too much about it as God forgives if you're actually sincere in doing right by Him.

Eddward was damn near _stunned_.

"Your priest is a _hippie,"_ Eddward whispered to him.

Kevin shrugged as he smirked and bit his lip to calm the _fire_ Eddward had stoked in him by placing his precious lips and _that voice_ in _that tone_ so close to his ear _in church._

"He has ice cream socials for the kids every third Sunday," he replied in a low tone.

Eddward gave him _a look_ as another call to prayer was announced.

"Take it up with Jesus," he snickered and Eddward actually prayed that God would help him hold back from snapping on his friend that the church enticing _children_ to come to the faith with _ice cream_ was _low._

* * *

"So what did you think?," Kevin asked as they walked out the door.

"Interesting enough. But don't expect me to make it a regular thing."

"Why would he?," a snippy voice from behind them _snarked_. "It's not like you're _together."_

The two men turned to stare _her_ down before turning to look at each other.

"So I'll see you Sunday?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Eddward went to sleep that night with a clearer head than he had since he had been home.

 _She_ _knew_ and loved him anyway.

 _God_ forgives and _loves us_ anyway.

But _something_ was holding him back.

 _Something_ he knew would be the hardest thing for him to do in all of this. _Something_ that Ed told him to do when he told him _who he was_ and what he had done so long ago.

 _Forgive himself._


	88. For The Love Of Children

Kevin put his face in his hands and groaned while Bridget's parents stood off to the side and looked at their daughter like she had _lost her damn mind._

 _Because she had._

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea," she shrugged as she sipped her tea and Mark had to physically restrain Josephine from going upside Bridget's head.

"That's just about the dumbest fucking thing you've ever said," Kevin retorted, his green eyes _on fire._

"Excuse you!?," Bridget snapped.

"NO, EXCUSE YOU, BRIDGE!," Josephine hollered at her as she wrestled away from Mark. "It's _his weekend_ and he can do anything with her he damn well pleases. You acting like a _bitch_ about the fact that he gave you damn courtesy of telling you what they were doing so you could prepare her for it is _totally uncalled for,_ young lady, _and I will not stand for it._ Not in my house. Not ever. You know better."

Bridget stared her mother down as she tried to formulate a response.

"I'm still her mother and what I say goes," she snipped.

 _"Some mother."_

Kevin's jaw dropped and Mark cupped both hands to his own.

"Oh, my God! MOM!," Bridget cried as tears poured out of her eyes.

"A decent mother doesn't keep their kid from their friends for no damn reason," Josephine nearly spat at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?," Kevin asked _coldly._

 _"Nothing!"_

"Bull, Bridge," Mark said as he crossed his arms and eyeballed his daughter.

Bridget sighed.

"Look, I don't like them and I don't want her hanging out with them like _this_ without _me,_ ok!?"

"WHY!?," they screamed at her.

 _"Because_ , something is _wrong_ with that family. I get why him and Eddy don't talk anymore, but why the fuck are you hanging out with him so much all of a sudden, Kev? And why is he _still_ single? Not to mention that kid of his is just fucking _weird."_

At this, Kevin stormed out of the kitchen and onto the back porch, lighting a cigarette on the way.

He took ten minutes and three cigarettes to compose himself, and let Josephine and Mark _deal with_ Bridget. While he was grateful that they were as involved in Penny's life as they were, he _hated_ that they were being drug into another one of Bridget's _temper tantrums._

Things had been going so well, too. After Eddward's _Welcome Home_ party over the summer, Bridget kept any feelings about Penny hanging out with Eddward and Damien outside of school to herself. If she was with Kevin, they could see whoever he damned well pleased as long as the people he was hanging around didn't have any ill intent towards him or the girl or brought any with them. Considering the fact that their friends were as thick as thieves and twice as tight, Penny was in safe hands no matter where she went or who she was with because her father's reputation proceeded her.

But then Eddward came to All Saint's Day Mass and to regular Sunday Mass the next day. He volunteered with Megan and the rest of the parish mom's a week later in getting Thanksgiving dinner baskets together for the needy families in the area. When Damien mentioned that he'd like to learn about _his_ patron saint, Penny was more than happy the take him to mass and through the rituals of praying for and thanking God for the person who shared his birthday.

Bridget's snide remarks about the Rockwell's sudden involvement in such an intimate and personal part of Kevin's, and thus _Penny's_ lives, didn't go unheard. When Marcie countered that if she was that concerned about Penny's faith life, she'd get her involved in _her_ religion, too, Bridget _and her grandmother_ _balked_.

Even though the Wilson family was one of the founding families of Peach Creek's First Baptist Church, they _rarely_ actually _attended_ any services outside of High Holy Days. Mother Barbra Wilson sent a monthly check and would come to BINGO, but that was it. At least Kevin was at mass at least once a month _on his own_. _Three times_ if he had Penny for the weekend. So if his _friends_ wanted to share in that with him and his _family,_ who was to say that it was _wrong?_

Then Damien invited Penny to his birthday party.

The party was set to occur over a weekend Penny would be with Kevin, so he asked Bridget to be sure that the girl had clothes packed that were birthday party worthy. At first she drug her feet about it, then she told him that because it was _his_ weekend and Eddward and Damien were _his_ friends, that _he_ should take care of making sure the girl was ready to go to the event.

Considering the fact that she was _right,_ he grabbed Sy and went shopping. The chef and her wife had recently found out that their next baby was going to be a girl and Sy was all set to get _all the girly things_ for her lil princess with her _big princess._ Her expertise in the matter was a boon for the clueless daddy.

When they ran into Bridget and Marcie on their shopping excursion, Bridget didn't hide how she felt about Kevin's choice in outfits for the party. But Sy told him to keep what he had gotten because it was always a good idea to have extra nice clothes at his place so she'd be prepared no matter what happened over their weekends together.

And now that Bridget was suddenly _against_ the event that he and _her parents_ had been looking forward to for over a week as it was Penny's first _Big Kid_ birthday party, he was glad he did keep the clothes he picked out because he knew that even though Mark was telling her that she _would let_ Penny go to the party, she wouldn't pack a thing for it.

When he came back in the house, Penny was ready to go and Josephine told them to enjoy Damien's birthday party, too.

Bridget was no where to be found.

"Why's everybody mad at Mom?," Penny asked as she buckled herself in Kevin's truck.

"Sometimes," Kevin sighed, "your mother makes bad decisions.

"She says that a lot," Penny mused as she plugged her headphones into her tablet.

"I bet," Kevin muttered to himself as he pulled out of Josephine's driveway and headed back to Lemon Brook.

* * *

Eddward watched as Kevin helped Damien with his batter's stance as Ed held the piñata over the boy's head. Then both father's burst into laughter as the five year old _screamed_ and beat the piñata open and all the kids in the room dove for the mother lode of candy that poured out of what used to be Spiderman's head.

Eddward sighed as he set about cleaning up the mess when the kids were done taking their treasure trove of sweets to their respective corners and sorting through the tasty _junk._ Kevin gave him a concerned look as he came back from the barrel trash can he kept behind the wet bar in his rec room for this celebration.

"It was such a nice piñata. And now it's gone," he sighed dramatically.

"Dude."

"It's all _gone,_ Kev. Just... _g_ _one,"_ he mock pouted and threw himself into the redhead's arms.

"Seriously, Edd?"

Eddward stood up as he giggled but a sad look crossed his eyes as he took in the pile of four and five year old's in his basement trading candy and Kevin pulled him in side hug that didn't go unnoticed by their friends in the room.

It was a typical party for the pre-K set.

There was a race track set up on a card table, the winner getting a nice grab bag packed with candy and Spiderman themed party fare, the biggest prize being one of the _ginormous_ jawbreakers the local candy factory was known for.

It'd take Marcus a month to finish it.

Then there was the video game set up, with the winner playing the birthday boy for a set of coloring books and a gift card to the comic book store.

Penny promised to save a few pages for them to color together the next time he came over to her dad's.

Nazz bit back a squeal as Eddward squeezed Kevin's hand before stepping away from him and calling all the kids to the center of the room for cake and ice cream as his mother and mother in law brought the treats downstairs. Her husband shot her a curious glance but she was too busy tapping away at her phone screen to notice. But he did notice Kevin's blush as he tapped away at his own phone's screen before shooting his best friend a wink and smirk from across the room and she buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"You two are _weird,"_ Chris said. "You want some cake?"

Nazz only bit her lip as she snickered at him and went back to tapping away on her phone.

Chris ate her slice, too. The twins doubled down on her ice cream.

* * *

Kevin and Penny stuck around after the party was over to help clean up with Ed, May, Sophia, and Ellen. He ordered Chinese as everyone else left and cornered Eddward in the kitchen to tell him that their dinner would be ready in about 45 minutes.

On the one hand, Eddward was glad Kevin had not only stuck around to help, but took care of something he had _completely forgotten about_ in the midst of celebrating _his_ baby boy's birthday.

On the other, he didn't trust himself around the redhead.

At all.

Especially today, when he missed _her_ so much.

In public it was easy to flirt, and even easier to talk about _stuff and things_. But in _private..._

Being alone with him made him _feel_ things.

 _All the things_ he used to feel when they were teenagers trying to figure _life_ out. _All the things_ he felt when he was _away_ from him. And _all the guilt_ of hurting _her_.

And today, on the day he celebrated _their love_ , all he wanted was _comfort._

Comfort in knowing that he was doing right by the boy, even if he was doing it _alone._

Comfort in knowing that she would be happy with him and _them_.

Comfort in knowing that she would be so proud of all _their_ baby boy had become and hopeful in _what dreams may come._

Comfort that Kevin was more than willing to give because he understood it a bit, too.

Comfort that he knew that he could only get from _Kevin_.

Comfort he _needed_.

Comfort he was _terrified_ of, because he didn't think he deserved it.

Now the man was buying him dinner in _his_ house, taking care of _him and them_ , thinking of _them all_. And all he could think about was how he could make him _stop,_ even if he didn't want him to _ever_ stop.

"I got a movie going for the kids while we wait because I want to run something by you," Kevin said, breaking Eddward from his thoughts.

Seeing him nod his understanding, he asked, "What do you think about bringing the kids to Lil Mama's for Black Friday? I get Pen this year for Thanksgiving and we always go and help out, and since this is your first Thanksgiving back -"

"She lets the kids help, too?"

Kevin snickered remembering that their kids were younger then they were when they first started helping out at the diner for the holiday.

 _"Sorta,"_ he grinned. "They usually tag along with the hostess and bus boys. Pen's an expert silverware roller, and you _know_ they need the help. I can't go and you guys _not_ show up. She'd kill me."

 _"Who'd kill you?,"_ Eddward asked in shock.

"Penny!," Kevin laughed. "And prolly Ang and 'em, too."

"Oh, I see," Eddward said quietly. "Well, considering that this is a good way to show him the value of being altruistic, I don't see any reason why we can't go. Any time in particular?"

"Brunch? So around ten or so?," Kevin shrugged.

"Sounds good," Eddward nodded as he added the plans to his refrigerator calendar.

"Oh, and Ma says she expects you for dessert on Turkey Day."

"Will there be pumpkin pie?," Eddward asked as his pen hovered above the Thanksgiving date.

"Depends. Are you bringing cookies?"

"Duly noted," the raven grinned as he penciled in a dessert _date_ with the Barr's.

* * *

The father's made small talk in the kitchen until the Chinese came and the kids stuffed themselves silly on egg rolls and rice. Eddward snuck Damien extra sweet and sour sauce and Kevin was mad that he didn't order more crab rangoon.

Eddward was busy helping Penny organize her prize from the birthday game and grab bag from the party, so Kevin took the liberty of carrying Damien to bed. The birthday boy was full and so sleepy that he barely stirred when Kevin picked him up and carried him to his room.

But he _woke up_ as soon as he was laid down on the bed.

"I'm not sleepy!," he said as he sat up and _yawned_.

"That face says otherwise, Kiddo," Kevin grinned as he started looking through his drawers for some pajamas for him to wear.

"Bottom drawer," Damien pouted as he pulled off his tshirt and then his socks.

Kevin helped him into his PJ's and then timed him while he brushed his teeth in his father's bathroom.

"I want a story, please," Damien said as he _crawled_ into bed, a threadbare stuffed rabbit in his arms.

Kevin shouldn't have been stunned at the sheer amount of books the boy had, but the bookshelf had to be at least as tall as he was and it was _full_ of every kid's book he had ever known of and read himself and dozens more that he didn't.

Pulling off a Dr Seuss that was a Barr family favorite, he read aloud to boy who interjected his own sound effects and explanations along with a few questions that Kevin answered with _parental expertise._

As he tucked him in, Damien asked, "Do you like my Papa?"

"Yeah, I do," Kevin sighed softly.

"Like, for real? Like, you're best friends?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Kevin shrugged wondering where all the questions were coming from.

 _"Good,_ because _EJ_ said -"

"Listen, Dae," Kevin said as as he knelt next to the bed. "Don't worry about what _EJ_ says. _Ever. Anyone_ that has something bad to say about your dad isn't someone you want around anyways. But don't _you_ go around saying bad things about people either because that makes you no better than them, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Damien nodded as he yawned and reached his arm out for a hug.

"'Night, Baby Boy," Kevin whispered as he squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday."

"G'night, Dad," Damien yawned as he fell fast asleep and took Kevin's heart to the place where all of his dreams came true with him.

* * *

Kevin found Eddward at the top of his basement stairs, a bag of gifts in one hand, the other arm cradling Penny close to his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go back to my mom's," Penny whined. "I wanna stay here with you and Daddy."

"That's on your dad to decide," Eddward sighed as he passed the girl to her father.

Once in his arms, she settled down, and Eddward took the grab bag in her hand and gave it to her father.

"Did you...?"

Kevin nodded.

"Teeth brushed and a story."

"Thank you," Eddward whispered as he tucked a lock of Penny's wild hair behind her ear.

"No prob, but we gotta go. The dogs have been cooped up all day and I gotta let them out."

Eddward nodded in understanding and walked them to the front door.

After Kevin snuck a kiss goodnight, Penny cracked a green eye and said, "See ya later, Papa," before drifting off to sleep again, taking what was left of Eddward's heart for all things _Barr_ with her.


	89. Helping Hands

"DAE!"

Eddward and Damien both jumped out the sound of the _loud, high pitched_ voice coming at them from across Lil Mama's. Ang just turned on her bar stool at the cashier's stand and gave the girl a _long,_ but _silencing_ side eye before Kevin flicked her ear and she bowed her head and pouted as she started rolling silverware again.

"Where do you need us?," Eddward grinned and Ang made a face as she surveyed the busy room.

"Go ask Sy," she sighed. "I think we have enough people on the floor, but she'd know better than me."

"What do I do?," Damien asked.

"Go sit with Pen and Marcus and they'll show you, ok?," Ang grinned at him and the boy took off as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him and Eddward headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank God you're here!," Sy said as she set another plate of steak and eggs in the window and rang the _order up_ bell.

"What'cha need, Bosslady?," Eddward called over his shoulder as he washed his hands.

 _"A sous chef,"_ Sy sighed as she turned around and pointed to a several white containers full of tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, and lettuce. "I need that all chopped and diced. Half of the tomatoes need to be _sliced_ for burgers and half of the cucumbers need to be sliced for the salads. This batch of lettuce is for salads only, so just shred it. Dice the other half of the tomatoes, and julienne everything else."

When Eddward nodded in understanding, Sy turned back around to tend to her grill but not before throwing a question over her shoulder that stunned Eddward so much he nearly cut himself.

"So what's up with you and Kev?"

 _"N-Nothing,"_ he stammered as he set the knife in his hand down, took a breath, looked around the _empty_ kitchen and retorted, "And I _will not_ be discussing anything of such a _personal_ nature _here_ with _anyone."_

"Cut the crap, Edd," she said as she stuck a meat thermometer into a pork chop and flipped a burger. "Y'all been thick as thieves since you got back and -"

"And _nothing,_ Sylina."

But she noticed that his chopping had reached nervous, but Food Network Challenge _quick,_ levels.

"Uh huh," she said with an eyeroll before sighing and going to the fridge for more chicken fingers and fries. "Just...I dunno, _be nice."_

 _"I am nice."_

They locked eyes and she saw right through him.

"Be _nicer_ then. Look, all I know is that he likes you and Penny likes you, too. All they talk about when they come in here is hanging out with you guys. And don't even get me started on Marcus...," she trailed off as she dropped the chicken and fries in their fry buckets and set the timer.

"What about Marcus?"

"I think he's got a crush on your kid," she snickered as she plated the pork chop with mashed potatoes, enough gravy to _drown_ in, steamed asparagus, baby carrots and corn bread.

"GIMME!," was heard from the kitchen window and Eddward gave a wave to his gravy loving best friend.

"Take it you lug!," Sy grimaced as she shoved the plate at him through the window. "How's it going out there?"

"Kev's ruling the roost," he said with an eye roll. "So I'm gonna take a quick break. May said she'd be here by lunch, though."

Sy threw her hand in the air on wave of praise and told him to send her to the kitchen as soon as she walked in the door.

Eddward chopped up a cucumber and then it hit him.

Well, _one_ _it._

 _"Marcus_ has a crush on _Damien?"_

"I guess," she giggled. "All he talks about is how Damien did something or other at school whenever he comes home. And don't let Penny have gotten in on it. _'They should be brother and sister!,'"_ she said seriously as she mocked her son's tone of voice.

"Oh, no," Eddward muttered not realizing how close the kids had gotten over the past few months.

 _Just like their fathers._

"Oh, _yes._ So, just... _be nice._ Ok?," she asked him gently as she pulled another order tag off the rack that Lee had put in the window.

"What'd he tell you?"

She snapped her head around to see Eddward staring her down, arms crossed, knife still in his hand and eyes on _fire._

"You know _exactly_ what he told us!"

 _"US?!"_

"Oh, stop it, Edd!," she sighed before walking to the walk in freezer and pulling out more hamburger patties. "You _know_ what's going on as much as we do. That's why I asked _you_ what was going on because I want to hear it from _you_ and not keep speculating bullshit."

"There's no bullshit to speculate because there's _nothing_ going on."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Damien sat between Penny and Marcus as they showed him how to roll the silverware.

"When we're done with this bucket, we have to help the bus boys," Marcus said as he laid out a stack of napkins for each of them and they started to grab silverware out of the buckets in front of them to roll.

"What do we do with the bus boys?"

"Clean the tables," Penny replied. "It's fun because if we find any money we get to put it in the tip jar by Aunt Ang."

"Is she ok?," Damien asked as he looked at the woman who was usually running all over the restaurant, _sitting_ and taking the checks her servers were cashing out.

"Yeah, why?," Marcus asked.

"Because she's not running all over the place," Damien said worriedly.

"Yeah, the doctor told her to take it easy," Marcus replied as he rolled his silverware.

"The _doctor?!"_

"Yeah, she's having a baby," the boy grinned proudly. "It's gonna be a girl like Penny and I get to be a big brother!"

"Really?!," Damien asked as he looked from Marcus to his mother.

"Uh huh. They're gonna have a party for the baby next year though to help us get ready. You guys have to tell your dads so you can come."

"O-Oh, ok," Damien nodded as he rolled his silverware, stealing a few glances at Ang when he could.

* * *

About an hour later, the kids were done with rolling their first batch of silverware and scattered across the restaurant to help the bus boys.

When Damien found a $5 bill, he _ran_ to the cashier's stand to stuff the tip jar.

"Easy there, Dae," Ang said as she tipped out one of Lee's tables. "There's no running inside."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "Is there a baby inside of you?"

"Yeah," she laughed as she stood and poked at the roundest part of her belly. "See?"

 _"Whoa_."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," she smiled as she quickly sat back down, glad no one who knew she was _tired_ saw her moving.

"And it's gonna be a girl?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"Doctor took pictures of it," she said as she took in the inquisitive look in his eyes.

 _Just like his father's._

"Can I see?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't have them here," she said sadly. "Ask your dad to show them to you when you get home, though, because I put them on Facebook."

"Oh, yeah! He's on that all the time talking to Mr Kevin," he said as he put his face in her belly.

 _"Really now?"_

"Yep. What are you gonna call her?"

"Don't know yet," she sighed.

"Hmm. Jayla. I like Jayla. You should name her Jayla."

"I'll think about it," she grinned as her stomach grumbled.

"Oh, no! You gotta eat!," he cried as he scampered off to the kitchen and she made a face knowing the _fit_ that was going to come from her wife from this.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sy set a bowl of broccoli and cheddar cheese soup in front of her wife with a glass of cranberry juice.

Ang gave her an apologetic pout and Sy rolled her eyes and kissed her nose.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guess what Lil D told me," she whispered as she stirred her soup.

"What?," Sy asked, hoping the kid had some insight as to what was going on between her best friend and Eddward.

"They talk to each other on Facebook all the time. I'm assuming in Messenger because we see all of their posts."

"So they _are_ seeing each other."

"More or less," Ang shrugged as she took a bite of her soup and melted at the taste. "What's Edd saying?"

"Jack shit."

"Fuuuuck."

"Yeah. I told him to be nice, though," Sy said as she took the spoon from Ang and stole a bite herself.

"I just want them to be happy," Ang sighed as she dug out a bag of Airheads from spare drawer in the stand and took her spoon back from her wife.

"We all do."

"So what do we do?," Ang asked as she bit into an Airhead and took a bite of her soup.

Sy made a face at her and Ang shrugged and pointed at her belly.

"Y'all are weird," she said and Ang snickered. "I dunno, though, man. They grown, they can do whatever they want," she shrugged.

"Giiiirl, now you and I _both_ _know_ that you don't believe that," Ang said as she leveled _a look_ at her.

"Do you think they're gonna listen to _us_ , though?"

Ang rolled her eyes and Sy gave her _a look_ , but then she grinned.

"Check your 12, but don't be _obvious,"_ she whispered as she stole her spoon and took another bite of her soup.

Ang slowly turned around as if she was surveying the place to make sure her staff was working and then she saw _them._

They were in _their_ booth, with Sarah waiting on their table, Marcus at her side, _assisting_. But Kevin had his arm around Eddward's shoulder and the man was _leaning into him_. Damien and Penny were side by side on the opposite side of the table, peas in a pod.

The group looked so _natural_ that it made Ang _crazy_ to think that they weren't the _family_ they should be. Especially after all the pictures they posted of themselves together on Facebook, the texts and phone calls she and all the rest of their friends got about _them_ , the conversations had in public and private.

When she turned around to face her wife, the both had the same look in their eyes.

 _Confused, but hopeful_.

"Kevin's a fucking saint," Sy said as she stretched and stole an Airhead and a kiss.

"Takes one to know one."

A shared, _knowing_ grin.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Kevin paid for dinner and Eddward had the _privilege_ of explaining where babies came from over milkshakes as a smirking, but _smitten_ Kevin looked on.

Eddward hid his turkey baster from himself til well after New Year's.

Bridget called a lawyer.


	90. Keeping The Faith

Kevin looked the court summons over as a torrent of emotions coursed through him.

 _Plantiff_

 _Defendant_

Two words that he had learned all too well in high school were now being used to describe himself and _Bridget_.

What confused him the most was the fact that she was already getting what she was asking for in the summons in his hand. They had gone to mediation before Penny was born on the advice of _both_ of their parents to make sure things would always be stable for the girl, considering the fact that her parents weren't together, as her life would always be spent in constant motion of going from one home to the next.

When he opened the next summons, he figured out the _why_ to the _what the fuck?!_

 _Child Support_

He had never paid child support for the girl, just carried her on his health insurance, paid for her daycare, and any other expense that _crept up._ But now he knew that Bridget just wanted _one more thing_ to hold over his head about making sure Penny was _taken care of_.

Shaking his head, he took a breath and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person he knew who could help.

 _"Peach County District Attorney's Office, how may I direct your call?,"_ a chipper voice on the other end answered.

"Yeah, I need to speak to Ms Rockwell," Kevin sighed.

 _"And this is concerning...?"_

"Tell her it's _Kevin,"_ he said none too harshly.

A few seconds later, Sophia's motherly tone is on the other end.

 _"Kevin? What's going on?"_

"I-I...I need a lawyer, Soph," he sighed, as he peeked out his kitchen window and saw Nazz's Jeep pull into his parking lot.

* * *

"You're _joking?!,"_ Nazz said in a harsh whisper as she looked the court summons over herself.

Kevin shook his head as he set his phone down on the dining room table and ran his hand over his face.

"Why, though? This doesn't make _any_ sense, Kev," she said as her brow furrowed and she eyeballed the papers on the table in front of her.

"You're telling me! Did she say anything when you dropped her off?," he asked as he stood and went to the kitchen for a drink.

"Not a word. Just the usual thanks for giving her a _night off_ because _you_ were _too busy,"_ she said as she took the water bottle he handed her. "What were you up to anyways?"

 _"Work_ ," he snorted, before sipping his soda. "Just trying to get all the accounts balanced before Christmas."

Nazz cupped her face in her hand thoughtful and then sighed.

"You got a lawyer?"

"Just got a few numbers from Sophia before you came in."

"You don't think...?"

"Naw," he said as he stretched. "For one there's the whole lawyer-client confidentiality thing and I asked her not to. Don't want to worry him."

"Good idea. You ready? I ain't trying to wrestle the _Ladies of Lemon Brook_ over a damn Barbie doll."

Kevin snickered as he stood.

Smirk met scowl.

"Do. Not."

"WORLD STAR!," the redhead shouted as he _ran_ to his front door, Queenie giving him a chastising bark from the kitchen as he went.

* * *

"No, Papa. Penny doesn't like those," Damien said as he took the pink Lego set from his father's hands and replaced it with a Star Wars set. "She likes _these."_

Eddward cocked his head as he thought back to how many times he saw Penny playing with _anything_ Star Wars, videos and pictures her father had posted online included. Which was _never_.

"Uh huh. How about we get _both_ and see, hm?"

"Ok!," the boy said brightly as he added _two more_ Star Wars sets to their cart.

"You _do realize_ that we have to take these home and wrap them up and _wait_ til _Christmas_ to open them _with Penny,_ right, Son?"

Damien gave his father a _long_ side eye as he pouted.

"We can't give it to her _now?"_

"No, Son, I'm sorry. We have to wait til Christmas."

"Fiiiine," Damien pouted as he put the Star Wars sets back and tossed the pink Lego set back in the cart.

"Mhm."

* * *

They continued to make their way through the large Target store getting a few more gifts for their friends and family, and things they needed for the house, before stopping off in the electronics section to see what they could see. While Damien was enthralled by everything in the area, Eddward was underwhelmed.

 _Nothing_ stood out to him.

When he was with _her_ , things were relatively easy, costs not included. She wasn't one for lots of _pretty_ things, but what she did have that _sparkled_ was well thought out and intentionally purchased. But even her art supplies, a new shirt, or book, were all well received because not only was it from _him_ but it was for _her._

He wouldn't say that he and Kevin were _ever together,_ but the _gifts_ they exchanged _meant something_.

And being back in his world for the past six months, especially after a near lifetime of knowing him, should have made it easy to get him _something_ for _Christmas_.

But his hands were empty.

Until he saw a commercial play across the TV screens at the back of the store.

It was definitely _targeted_ towards _women_ shopping for the men in their lives, but the message was received.

 _Don't think like yourself. Think like him._

He wrestled his son away from an XBox set up and headed to the front of the store to check out, grabbing wrapping paper, tape, and a sketch book on his way.

* * *

The party was held in a _nice_ hostess room at the Marriott in Pear City, overlooking the river that fed into the creek back home.

Since it was Eddward's first Christmas party with his friends in ten years, the shenanigans were at an all time high.

They ate.

They drank.

They sang loudly and off key.

They reminisced.

They danced.

The couples kissed under the mistletoe and Kevin and Eddward ran bets on who would have to drag who back to their hotel rooms.

And for the first time in a decade, they didn't have to pull a box of out a closet from a friend who was way too far away. They could shower each other with gifts from gift bags while he was in the room. And mostly because he was _in the room._

Chris installed a new SD card on his phone for the occasion and took so many pictures it was New Year's before he sorted through them all.

And the gift was accepted in the spirit it was given.

A watch.

And Nazz laughed til she cried.

Kevin wouldn't say he was _late_ to anything. Just that he had a _cooler_ sense of time then the rest of them.

"Riiiight," Sy drawled as she sipped her wine from the wine glass Rolf gave her so many years before. "Dude, if you two weren't hanging out so much, you'd been late getting _here_ if he didn't come _with you."_

Kevin opened his mouth to protest and Eddward snickered.

"Thanks for nothing, Rockwell," he snarked at him as his cheeks went red because he knew that everyone else in the room knew she was _right._

 _"You're welcome, Pumpkin,"_ Eddward grinned as he drunkenly spun around on his bar stool, his new Royal blue page boy cap haphazardly hanging off the back of his head, as a new _diamond_ earring sparkled under white Christmas lights.

* * *

When they made it back to their shared hotel suite, and tipped the onsite nanny as she left, they found Penny sleeping, cuddled up with her new sketchbook, a handful of colored pencils locked in her tight fist, Damien dozing next to her, a pile of Star Wars Lego figures on his round belly.

"Let sleeping kids lie," Eddward whispered as he backed Kevin out of the room and back into the common area of the suite.

"But where are _we_ gonna _lie?,"_ Kevin asked as he yawned and stretched taking care not let Eddward know that he caught him _staring_ at the patch of skin he could see when his sweater rose up mid stretch.

"There's _two_ beds in the next room, so where do you _think_ we're gonna lie?," Eddward retorted as he crossed his arms and gave him an incredulous look.

"Fiiiiine," Kevin whined as he walked away. "Stop staring at my ass, Edd."

Eddward made a small squeal of protest and Kevin laughed as he walked into the en suite bathroom and slammed the door.

The next morning, their kids found them in _separate_ beds, cuddled up with spare pillows, arms reaching for the one who was so close and yet so far. And it had to be the saddest thing they had seen. Especially since they were tired of seeing it.

* * *

The next night, Penny picked up the watch her father had just set on his dresser before he went to his closet to hang up his _just in case_ clothes he had packed for their trip to the city.

"Who got you this, Daddy?," she asked as she waved the watch around.

"Mr Edd. Put it down, please."

"It says something on it," she said as she eyeballed the watch that was now back in its place on the dresser, but she was no longer _touching._

"What?"

"It has words on the back of it," she said as she pointed to the watch.

And Kevin wanted to kick himself.

When Eddward was away, any gift that could get inscribed did. So why would that change now that he was _home?_

He walked over to the dresser as casually as he could and picked up the watch.

"What's it say?! What's it say?!," Penny squealed and Kevin's heart _squeezed_ in his chest as he read what was on Eddward's.

 _Wait For Me_

"N-Nothing," he sighed as he put the watch back down on the dresser and made his New Year's resolution, the thirteenth chapter of First Corinthians in the Bible his mantra, the first three words of verse four his _modus operandi._

 _Love is patient_


	91. Custodial

"Mind going Dutch?," Kevin hesitantly asked as he led Eddward into the coffee shop.

The raven couldn't hide his shock and he grew even more concerned as Kevin grew sheepish.

"No, I don't mind," he said quietly as they waited and looked the chalkboard menu over.

They got their usual's and found a small table in a warm corner.

It was an _off_ Saturday for Kevin, but the first of the year had brought them both more work than they had been expecting.

Nicole managed to get her bosses to see Eddward and his team as _valuable_ assets to the cable company as a whole, which meant the crew of freelance security gurus were set in work for the unforeseeable future, which was just fine by them.

But Kevin was right about _everyone_ knowing about and _using_ his apps.

Eddward's _babies_ were now in the hands of capable AP Computer Science students and their college colleagues, interns all, because he just couldn't handle the work of updating and securing them himself. Let alone getting advertisers to keep them free for consumers and making sure what he charged for the small businesses he was trying to help was _competitive_ to other apps on the market. But they were being financially compensated, though meagerly, for their work. He even had written a couple letters of recommendation to companies like the ones he worked for in New York and LA, thankful for the kids work, happy to help them move forward, sad to see them go.

To say he was _busy,_ was an understatement.

And recent ad compensation from those apps had paid off the last of Marie's medical bills, which gave him the cushion he wanted to start a _school fund_ for Damien. He'd definitely be saving for the boy's college expenses. But class field trips are a thing, too.

So to go Dutch wasn't a concern. Never really was, but he would be hard pressed to admit that he didn't _like_ Kevin picking up the check when they went out.

He had always been a little jealous over Kevin's ability to spend what as basically his discretionary income on his daughter and not have to provide for her _every need._ But he wouldn't give his troubles as to why he did things the way he did to a his worst enemy. At least Eddy and Lee were happy being together.

It was _why_ Kevin asked that had him worried.

They spent half of Christmas Eve together on top of Nazz's party. Then New Year's at Eddward's. The kids crashed at 10PM, and their midnight kiss lasted _well after_ 2AM. When Eddward woke up _alone_ in his own guest bedroom, but his house smelling like waffles, he made his own resolution to clear the air with Kevin and then _work_ came for what little oxygen they had left.

So when Kevin invited him for a coffee lunch date, he was ready to pay his own way, because he was pretty sure Kevin wouldn't want to pay for _him_ after he said what he needed to say.

But when Kevin suggested they go to the one place that didn't have a waitress, color him shocked when Kevin asked him to pay for himself.

* * *

"What's been going on?," he asked over paninis and plain bagels.

Kevin shook his head tiredly before asking him if he had noticed anything different about Penny or Bridget when he picked up and dropped Damien off at preschool.

"Not _really_ ," he sighed as he made a face. "I mean, Bridget's always in a bit of a mood whenever I'm around for some strange reason, but all I hear about Penny is how much she misses you. I told Damien that it was only because you're as busy as I am," he shrugged.

A _dark_ look flashed in his eyes when Eddward said his daughter missed him and Eddward knew that this was more than just a _catch up_ lunch.

"Talk to me, Daddy," he said quietly.

Sad green met worried blue and Eddward's heart nearly broke.

"She's going for full custody and _back_ child support."

Kevin hadn't seen Eddward look as angry as he did in that moment since he had to step between him and Dominic junior year of high school.

"You've gotta be shitting me," he hissed at him and Kevin shook his head.

"Ok, wait, wait, wait," Eddward said as he held up hand and tried to wrap his head around the situation. _"Back_ child support?"

"Our mediation agreement was just split custody, I take care of her medical and preschool and we do what we have to do for where when we have her. I had to take her the first two weeks after she was born because her nursery wasn't ready."

"Why didn't she just put a crib in her room? That's what we did," Eddward said as he stirred his ice tea, the clinking ice cubes in the hibiscus tea reminding Kevin of sinking ships in a shark's feeding ground.

"She didn't want to," Kevin shrugged. "I had her in a play pen myself."

"But then she got her nursery?"

Kevin nodded.

"Danté designed it. Jo wanted him to come back so we'd get back together but we just can't. Different lives."

 _"Her mother_ is playing wingman for _you,"_ Eddward chuckled. "That's _rich."_

"I'll say," Kevin sighed. "And now she's acting like I am, too."

"But, _why?_ You've taken care of everything else, right?"

"Since she told me she was pregnant."

"But _back_ child support? Penny's _four._ That's _insane."_

"We never said she was a well woman, Edd," Kevin said lowly and Eddward laughed so loud a few of the other customers glanced at them curiously before turning back to mind their own business.

"Who the fuck is her lawyer?"

"I think it's the same woman who was your aunt's way back when."

Eddward leveled him a look and Kevin was suddenly _very scared._

"That _bitch_ is still practicing?"

"Apparently."

"Call mother."

"Already did."

A satisfied smile crossed Eddward's features and Kevin's heart ached because he hated that calling the man's mother put it there and _why_ he had to call her being the catalyst for it all.

"But I'm going back on the truck so I can try to pay her back until we get this thing sorted out in court."

"Damien is gonna _love_ that," he grinned.

"IF I get your route."

Eddward gave him a curious look and Kevin knew he had to lower the boom.

"My lawyer did some digging and _all_ of my friends and family are being looked at as _bad influences_ on Pen's _character._ So we're gonna have to keep things... _chill,_ I guess, til we get all of this sorted out."

"What a minute," Eddward said as he sat up. "You mean to tell me that she's not only taking you to court to get money that you've technically already paid out by being a decent human being, but she's trying to keep _your daughter_ _away from all of_ _us?"_

"Looks that way, yeah," Kevin said as he sipped his water and avoided _angry steely blue eyes._

 _"But why, Kevin? What did we do?,"_ Eddward pleaded with him sick to his stomach that he and Damien were going to lose out on the little girl that they swore was their own.

 _"Nothing, Baby Boy,"_ Kevin said as he squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Not that _I_ can see anyways. I mean, the closest I can get is that she's mad at you about is a few of the other moms are mad about Penny telling everybody where babies came from after Thanksgiving because she's been giving me and Nazz shit about it since then on top of just hating us hanging out in general."

"Me telling her where babies come from isn't reason enough to try to take her away from everyone and that was like three months ago. And she can get over you hanging out with me or anyone else. Especially since she does God knows what with God knows who whenever she wants so why can't you?"

"It's not that simple, Edd," he groaned into his hands.

"Then. Break. It. Down. For. Me."

Kevin looked at him in annoyance, but tempered his response.

"I've already got the case on the books about my dogs. _The country_ as a whole may be cool on guys like us seeing each other, but we both know _the state_ ain't."

"But we _aren't_ seeing each other."

"You _know_ how this looks, Edd," Kevin sighed as he met defensive blue eyes with his knowing own. "Especially since I've actually dated a guy before."

"She's going to use your _sexuality_ against you? That's _disgusting_ , Kev."

Seeing the hurt on his face, Kevin knew that he had made his first _real_ step to them being true to each other. Too bad he couldn't make the rest he _needed_ at the moment.

"It's only because I'm not having sex with her," he shrugged.

"Again."

"You're hilarious."

"I try," Eddward said as he gave him a wane smile. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he pouted.

"It's ok," Kevin said as he grasped his hand under the table. "This won't last forever."

And Eddward's list of _Maybe or Forever_ grew.


	92. Lunch Meeting

_*Thwap*_

"Ow."

 _*Thwap*_

"Ow."

 _*Thwap*_

"Ow."

 _*Thwap*_

"Ok, you've made your point, woman," Eddward huffed as he came out of his arm fort.

Sy shot him a _mean_ side eye as she heaved an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms.

 _"Have I?"_

 _"Yes!"_

"You gonna be nice to him then?"

"It's not that simple, Sy," he sighed as he went back into his arm fort and she took to hitting him over the head with her turkey baster again.

"HEY!"

He just barely peeked out of his arm fort to see his son trying to wrestle the turkey baster out of Sy's hands.

"Stop hitting my Papa!"

"Tell your _Papa_ to be nice to my friend!," she retorted as she started to hit _Damien_ over the head with the turkey baster and Ed quickly snatched it from her.

"Kitchen. Now."

She looked the tallest Ed over and stormed back into her workspace as Damien checked Eddward over. Their waiter was at their table a couple moments later and a few minutes after placing their orders and playing a game on Eddward's phone, Sy's voice was heard roaring in the kitchen as some pans were tossed around.

"WHAT?!"

Sy flew out of the kitchen, _pain_ in her blue eyes, and Eddward had never been more grateful for the diner's lunch counter in his life.

 _Til she jumped over it._

"Damien, go find your Aunt Lee, _now._ Tell her I said so," she told the boy firmly as she leaned on the booth's table, _shaking in righteous indignation,_ and he took off in near tears.

"What the -?"

"Why didn't you tell me y'all stopped hanging out because of _Bridget?!,"_ she hissed at him as she slid into _their booth._

"I thought _he_ told you?!"

Sy shook her head in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?," she whispered.

"Prolly because you're half crazy," Ed sighed as he slid into the booth next to her. "Knowing _you,_ you'd get into a tizzy and start plotting and shit and then you'd tell Ang and y'all'd kilt her and then we'd have to shut this place down and then where would he go for pancakes?"

 _"My place,"_ Eddward snickered and then ducked back into his arm fort to escape his friends shocked stares.

 _"Eddward Marion Rockwell!,"_ Sy snickered as she kicked his foot.

"Ow! I'm sorry, ok?! I don't know what came over me," he giggled as he sat up and ran his hands down his _very hot_ face.

"You _like_ him," she said slyly and Ed groaned.

"I like you, too," he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? I'm an _experience_ _,"_ she snarked as she shrugged and leaned her head on her hand. "I'm gonna kick his ass, though."

"Why?!," both Eds asked her in disbelief.

"Because he had me thinking y'all wasn't cool anymore! Not that he has to push everyone away because Bridget won't let Penny near him ever again if he doesn't."

"I'm with Edmond," Eddward sighed as he cocked his head to his best friend. "Telling you the truth just wouldn't have ended well."

"You act like I have arsenic on my spice rack," she said as she crossed her arms again. "As if that's a bad thing."

"That's a bad thing, Sy," both Eds said simultaneously.

"Meh," she pouted.

"Hey, guys! Where's Dae?"

The three adults turned to see Penny with Patrick and it was a sight for sore eyes because they knew that as long as Penny was with her Barr grandparents, it didn't matter _who_ was around. Bridget knew better than to cross them as _her_ parents would have her head if she did.

They couldn't stop her from taking Kevin to court.

They couldn't stop Kevin from circling his wagons the way Bridget wanted them to be.

But they could tell her that as _grandparents_ she had had no right to deprive the girl of her relationship with Kevin's parents. Especially since Patrick and Megan had been nothing but helpful, cordial, civil, and all around _nice_ in all of this, where she _hadn't,_ because they wouldn't want Kevin to do it to them.

Not that he would, but _still_.

So here Penny stood looking for her friend and Sy and the two Eds were on their feet searching for him.

He walked out of the kitchen in an apron that was way too big for him carrying a plate of cookies and following after Lee.

"I'm helping!," he called to them as she led him to a table of high schoolers who doted on the smol, adorable waiter.

When he came back to _their booth_ , he had a five dollar bill in his hand.

"Look, Papa! I got a tip!," he screamed-giggled as he waved the money in his papa's face.

"I see. Inside voice, please," he whispered to psych his son into a quieter tone.

"Can I have some cookies?," he whispered loudly, face still inches from Eddward's.

"Aren't you guys getting lunch?," Lee asked as she looked around for their waiter.

It was at this point that Sy started to sneak away.

When her friends all sighed exasperatedly and started to _complain_ about the kitchen's _service,_ all she could say was, "I need a sous chef!"

* * *

Patrick, Penny, and Ed had lunch with Eddward and Damien, Patrick pulling up a chair and sitting on the outside of the booth.

The kids caught up and Eddward's feelings for the Barr girl grew.

They reminded him so much of Nazz and Kevin at that age. Peas in a pod.

When Marcus came in with Rachel, Penny put him in the middle of the booth and something in Damien came _on_.

Eddward likened it to _performance art._

"Marcus, look at what I did!"

"What's big kid school like?"

"Do you have lots of recess time?"

"Do you have any friends yet?"

"Do you miss us?"

Marcus, being nearly a whole year older than Penny and Damien, put him in kindergarten and he would only come to the preschool for before and after school daycare, which moved him out of the preschool classes altogether and Penny and Damien didn't see him anymore. He caught the kids up on his life and there were a million play dates set into motion by three little human beings who really had no concept of dates or times, just that they wanted to play with their friends.

Til _she_ came in and brought it all to a _screeching halt_.

* * *

Sy brought out the cupcakes Rachel picked up for her from the French bakery in the city to share because there was no way she could eat them all and Ang already had a full cake for her upstairs.

"What's this for, Sy?," Damien asked as he ripped the paper off the cupcake and nearly stuffed the whole thing in his face, ignoring his father's exasperated sigh at his lack of manners.

"My birthday," she grinned as she took a lick of a chocolate buttercream that was _to die for_.

"It's your _birthday?!"_

"Mhm," she nodded. "Slow down, Lil D. There's plenty left!"

Damien stared at her mid bite and took a smaller, albeit _sheepish,_ one instead.

"Where's Auntie Ang? Is she playing a _surprise_ party?," Damien asked.

"Naw, she's sleeping," she grinned.

"You're not getting a party?," Penny pouted.

"And I kinda hate to break this one up, but we gotta go, Penny."

They all turned to see who their harpish interloper was.

 _Bridget_

"But, Mom -"

"No buts. _Move._ Oh, and happy birthday," she grinned at Sy and Eddward knew that the hand that was in her pocket was squeezing the fuck out of the turkey baster she kept there.

"I-I'll see you guys later," Penny sighed as she slid from the booth and her PopPop helped her back into her coat and gloves before pulling the hood of the coat over her head and kissing her forehead, just like Kevin would do.

"Be good for your mom, you hear me?," he said gently and she nodded as Bridget put the cupcake in her hand back on the table and started to walk away.

Eddward only knew what happened next because Ed wouldn't shut up about it for _weeks_.

He shoved his friend out of the booth and grabbed the cupcake and had caught up to the woman pulling the only other girl to ever steal his heart away in three long, quick strides.

"Ms Wilson," he said firmly as he _tapped_ her shoulder and she turned on him like he was _battery_ _acid_.

 _"Yes,_ Mr Rockwell?"

"Here," he said gently, as he handed Penny her unfinished cupcake. "Since you finished all of your lunch, you _deserve_ that." Then he stood and looked Kevin's _baby momma_ in the eye. "I expect her at my house next Saturday afternoon."

"Why?!"

"A simple playdate," he said calmly despite the storm raging in his eyes at the woman who's petty battle against Kevin was wearing on his _last_ nerve. "Drop her off at 11 and I'll have her back to you by 8."

"EIGHT?!"

"Eight."

When she opened her mouth to tell him there was no way in hell she was agreeing to his play date, she noticed how quiet the restaurant had gotten. Eddward never broke his gaze on her, and neither did the other patrons.

 _"Fine_ ," she hissed at him through clenched teeth and a fake smile. "Let's go," she told her daughter as she started to drag her away again.

Eddward didn't come back to reality til he was back in _their_ _booth_ and Ed was on the floor in hysterics with Sy. Patrick was looking at him in awe when he asked what the heck was going on.

"You yelled at Penny's MOM!," Damien squealed as he took his face into his chubby hands.

"Oh, _shiiiiit."_

"Language, Papa."


	93. Playdate

_"You're trouble, you know that, right?"_

Eddward took his phone way from his ear and thumped his head with it as as he groaned.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kevin. I didn't mean -"

 _"It's ok, Baby Boy,"_ the redhead chuckled. _"But you call me if she doesn't show."_

"I will," Eddward sighed.

 _"So what else is up with you? Well, when you ain't yelling at my baby momma in the middle of a restaurant, anyways."_

Another groan.

Another chuckle.

"Ha ha, Kevin. I don't know what came over me, though."

A snicker.

And he wanted to throw his phone at the wall.

 _How dare Kevin see right through him?!_

 _"Yeah, whatever, man. Listen, you free Friday?"_

Eddward pulled his phone away from his ear and hit his phone's home button so he could bring up his calendar.

"Only for the evening. I have a working lunch, but May is taking Damien to Lego Night at the comic shop for me so I can get this place in order for Saturday. I mean, if you want to stop by for a bit -"

 _"Be ready to go by 730."_

"Kevin, what are you -?"

 _"730. Later, D!"_

 _*Click*_

Eddward looked at his phone as the oven timer dinged and he pulled out the Chex Mix he was going to offer to the kids as a snack on Saturday. Not allowing himself to think about what Kevin had planned, he added a simple note to his calendar on Friday during the 730PM time slot.

 _Kevin - Be ready_

* * *

Eddward knew that there wasn't anything in his home that he had to clean and make nice before Penny came over on Saturday, but out of old habits instilled in him by his grandmother, he came home from his lunch meeting and did his usual cleaning as well as make more snacks. Then he went to the grocery store _before_ he picked Damien up from preschool. Between Kevin's need to see him and their need for food for the week, he needed his mind _focused_ on getting their usual groceries and whatever drinks and light snacks he knew Kevin liked to have around.

Damien was a little disappointed that he missed the shopping excursion, but a Ring Pop fixed _that_.

After he got home and put the groceries away, he realized that he had about 45 minutes before May would be coming to get Damien, but then he'd only have about 20 minutes to get ready before Kevin showed up.

And he still had to feed his son.

 _"This is where the rubber meets the road, Eddward,"_ he thought to himself as he tried to formulate a plan to tackle his timing dilemma.

"Damien! What do you want for dinner?!," he called down the hall to his son.

"Pancakes!"

 _"Damien!"_

"Fiiiiine," the child groaned as Eddward heard him bang on the drum set Kevin gave him nearly four years ago. "Uh, can we have noodles?"

"Do you mean, _spaghetti?"_

 _"Yeah!,"_ the child called back as he banged on the drum set some more. "That!"

Grateful that the child decided on an _easy_ dinner, he had his food on a plate in 15 minutes. Which gave him thirty minutes to figure out what the heck to wear before May showed up.

Then _panic_ hit him as he had to now figure out how to get Damien and May out of the house without neither one knowing he was leaving it himself for a few hours after they left.

But the panic gave way to frustration as he _stared_ into his closet.

Kevin gave him no clues as to where they were going or what they'd be doing tonight, which threw his wardrobe into _chaos._

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," he sighed as he looked over at a picture of his late wife on his dresser.

So many dates would start and end with her clothes thrown all over the room as she tried to figure out what to wear and he could never understand her frustration, _til now_.

Her grin in the picture seemed to be _mocking_ him.

 _"You can't rush beauty, Edd!,"_ she would tell him.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ he thought as he grabbed a pair of his darkest blue jeans and a blue button down shirt.

Lord, did he know that _now._

If he paired them with his black Converse and the Royal blue pageboy cap Kevin got him for Christmas, _maybe_ he'd be suitable for dinner at _everywhere but_ Belle Americana.

But the thought of the _nice_ French bistro made him toss the jeans over his shoulder and on to the bed before he pulled out a pair of khakis and his black Doc Martens. A green sweater topped off the ensemble and he had just finished ironing the khakis when May rang the door bell.

Two minutes later, Damien was off to play with Legos with May, Ed, and probably Marcus, and Eddward was in the shower.

18 minutes later Kevin rang the doorbell.

He seriously considered making a few stipulations to his _No running in the house_ rule as he ran to the door and when he opened it, Kevin was inclined to agree.

Well dressed, but flushed, and wild haired _Eddward_ answered the door and Kevin's near speechless. Which was just fine by Eddward as he still needed to catch his. Between Kevin's _tight_ polo, leather jacket, jeans and the _shit kickers_ he'd ride his motorcycle with, he was a _breathtaking_ _bad boy_ sight to behold.

Eddward waved him inside as he asked, "You're not supposed to be _running_ in the house, are ya?"

Eddward heaved a breath and leveled him _a look_ as he responded.

"Shut up."

* * *

They had dinner at a Japanese steakhouse in Cherry Hill before heading to Pear City for an _art show._

The artist would take old cars, motorcycles, and trucks and repurpose the parts to make _art_.

But it was also _interactive._

You could touch _everything_ to see how the repurposed part _used to_ work and how it worked _now._

For Kevin, it was a way to get his hands dirty in something as snooty as _art_ and was just plain _interesting_. For Eddward, the _mechanics_ of it all was _fascinating. Especially,_ the _computerized_ components.

The computer programmer spent a good 10 minutes playing basic piano pieces on a keyboard made up of the radio to a '68 Beetle and the door locks to a '96 Ford Escort Hatchback before Kevin tugged him away so someone could get a chance to touch the piece.

They grabbed some ice cream at a local shop Eddward found on his mom and pop shop app and it was over chocolate chip and marshmallow creme and lemon mint sherbet that Eddward noticed that unlike their other excursions they would take, even those they'd been on together since he'd been back home, this one was _very public_.

They ate dinner with two other couples and a family of four, the art show was _packed,_ as was the ice cream shop.

Either Kevin missed hanging out with him and didn't care who saw, or he didn't care about _who_ saw him out, he just wanted to take a break from the hamster wheel of _work_ he had been on and wanted to take it with _him._

As Eddward pondered the dilemma of their _exposure_ to the world, the redhead leaned his head on Eddward's shoulder and he found his answer in the timbre of Kevin's sigh.

"It's gonna be ok, Daddy," he whispered.

"God, I hope so."

"When do you go to court?"

"Custody is in two weeks. We did child support a week ago."

"Wha?"

The question barely left his lips because his jaw _dropped_. It was almost February and Eddward knew cases involving children could take weeks, even _months_ sometimes. But things seemed to be moving fairly quickly for Kevin and Eddward wasn't sure what to think. Either the redhead was on the winning track or being fast tracked for heartbreak and bankruptcy.

 _Both options scared him._

"Yeah," Kevin grinned. "Judge tossed it because I was already doing so much for her, but she thinks a more _solid_ custody plan needs to be in place so my lawyer is working on it now."

Well, _this_ explained the date to Eddward.

Kevin could afford to _live_ again.

Which left one more question...

"Define _solid."_

"Well," Kevin sighed, "she's starting school next year, so we're looking at splitting the week or a week on and a week off for both of us instead of me just seeing her on the weekends because the judge wants to make sure I'm involved at the school and stuff. And this gives me more time with her than I was getting before, too, so..."

Eddward watched him carefully as he picked at his napkin, shredding it to _confetti,_ as a million anxious thoughts ran through his head.

 _It was in his eyes._

"I think I need to move because I want her to go to Peach Creek like we did, you know?," he said quietly.

"I know a good realtor," Eddward said as he took his phone out of his pocket and looked up the number of the woman who helped him buy his home _sight unseen,_ no less. "Anything else?"

"I dunno, man... _Halp?"_

Eddward looked over at him after he got done writing the name and number of his realtor on the napkin Kevin hadn't destroyed and saw _pleading_ green eyes looking down at him.

"How about...How about you just get through this court case, first?," Eddward said gently as he patted his hand, before grasping it into his own and walking them to Kevin's truck, the flash of a camera barely registering in his ears as they walked out of the small ice cream shop.

* * *

Kevin didn't say much on the drive home, and Eddward had to hold back a laugh when he _sighed_ as he pulled into Eddward's driveway and parked next to May's car.

"Papa! Mr Kevin!," Damien squealed excitedly as they exited the car from his carseat in May's car.

"Shh, boy!," Kevin smiled at him as he got him out of the car and walked him to the door as Eddward waved goodbye to May. "You'll wake the whole neighborhood.

"Sorry, Mr Kevin," Damien said quietly before skipping into the house.

"It's alright," he called to him before grabbing Edd's hand. "Remember to call me tomorrow if she doesn't show, ok?"

Eddward nodded as he watched a black sedan pull up in front of his neighbor's house across the street. Kevin gave a long side eye to the car who's driver seemed to be looking more at _them_ than at their other surroundings.

"Fuck it," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Eddward cocked a brow and quickly felt Kevin's lips against his own. And like an ice cold Gatorade on a hot day, that kiss just reignited their dimming flame that Bridget's shenanigans had been trying to put out.

When the redhead stepped away, the flash of a camera lit up the dark car and they _both_ saw a strange man take their picture before speeding off.

"Oh, good Lord," Eddward sighed and it was Kevin's turn to cock a brow.

"That's Lionel Matthews," Eddward snorted. "He's a PI."

"And you know this _how?"_

"Met him at a couple of Christmas parties the District Attorney's office used to throw for families when I was a kid."

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah."

"Looks like it's my turn," Kevin sighed as he stepped off the porch.

"Who's your judge?"

"Uh, Monica Adams. Why?"

Eddward grinned.

"Mr Matthews was the PI that Judge Adam's _ex husband_ hired to try and find dirt on her when she left him."

"Oh?"

Hearing the trepidation in his voice made Eddward smile because he knew what he had to say would clear at least this bit of mess up come Kevin's next court date.

"Yeah," he snickered. "Turns out, _he_ cheated on _her_. She was trying to keep things quiet for their kids sake's, but he thought she was hiding things from him."

"Because _he_ hid things from _her,"_ Kevin muttered as the light bulbs in his head started to come on.

 _"Exactly._ She's as fair and balanced as they come, and I'm sure he won't want to face her again, once he figures out who he's going in front of. So don't worry about it. Especially since you have done _nothing_ wrong," Eddward reassured him as his guilt started to seep back into his conscience.

"Thanks, Baby Boy."

"Anytime, Daddy."

"PAPA!"

"Jesus, he's _loud_ ," Kevin said once he calmed down from the _fright_ Damien gave them.

Eddward shook his head as memories of _baby_ Damien flooded his conscience.

"You have no idea."

"Wonder where he gets that from?"

Smirk met _blushing_ scowl and Kevin quickly smooched him before walking away.

* * *

Damien and Penny missed their playdate.

But Lionel Matthews' pictures of Eddward and Kevin's date in the city were tossed on the grounds that they had _nothing_ to do with the case at hand as Kevin's private life had never hurt Penny before and they infringed upon _Eddward's._

So Bridget had Penny switch preschools.


	94. Old And New

Eddward chuckled as he locked his phone and set it on the charging pad next to his computer mouse, which he shook to wake his computer and monitor back up. What he thought was just going to be a few texts between he and Kevin to maybe make some plans for the weekend turned into nearly half the afternoon of _catch up_.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly a month, and Nazz's twins birthday was quickly approaching. So the plan was to take their kids on a shopping trip to get their friend-cousin's a few gifts, mostly to make sure they didn't buy the same thing, and go out to lunch. Chang's had added a buffet, much to Damien's delight, so that was high on the list of go to places to eat.

But when he asked the man how he was doing despite going through the ringer with Bridget to get Penny to come to the birthday, Kevin sent him nearly a dozen texts in a row. It shouldn't have surprised Eddward, as Kevin was an open book, but his phone nearly buzzed off the desk as the texts nearly became nonstop.

Bridget moving Penny to the preschool's Cherry Hill location under the guise that she was looking for a place to live in the area was putting a strain on her relationships with nearly everyone involved with the child.

Where Nazz and even Eddward himself had permission to pick her up or drop her off at school, Bridget had those permissions rescinded as soon as she took Kevin to court for full custody. But Josephine, and especially Mark who was an over the road trucker, and thus, not always in town, couldn't always come get her when Bridget had to stay after her shift to cover for a coworker or stay late with a child who's parents were running late. That _should have_ left Kevin's parents to pick up the slack, but they, too, were busy with work, or _lied to_ about the child's schedule. Which led them to being removed from the pick up list by the _school_ as they "couldn't be trusted to do for Penny like they should."

So Kevin was stuck picking up the slack.

He didn't mind, it meant more time with his daughter. But Nazz was the first to tell him that it was just another ploy to break his pocket book as the frequent trips to pick Penny up and drop her off wherever it was Bridget needed her, which was nearly always in flux, were going to add up to a lot of gas money and wear and tear on his truck. He briefly considered picking up a few trash pick up routes to bring in some more money to help himself out but couldn't because Penny's morning schedule cut into route time.

Then there was her _expenses_.

As she got older, there was more for her _to do_. She could join Girl Scouts, which she did, but Bridget wanted her in dance and gymnastics as well. And Kevin was willing to go half on everything, but he'd end up going full in, with Josephine promising to pay him back when Bridget paid _her_ back. Mark ended up paying him back, but it was a tight few weeks, and annoying as fuck because the girl wasn't interested in dance or gymnastics and dropped the classes after only a couple of sessions.

Eddward helped him find a way to count the money as a loss on his taxes so he wasn't going to lose much, except his tax return because it was taking the state _forever_ to close his child support case. They weren't taking the money out of his check anymore, but his refund was in limbo because he still technically owed them and Bridget thousands of dollars. Which was affect his ability to save for a house _anywhere_ , let alone Peach Creek, which had become a bit pricey over the years.

With his pay stagnant, but costs mounting, they got creative in how and where they saw each other. But the when was always up in the air because Bridget would call at a moment's notice and Kevin would have to drop everything to go tend to his child. It took the bump on Damien's head from being dropped _hard_ on the couch a week to go down, because Kevin had to run off to get Penny from Girl Scouts not ten minutes after he came over to Eddward's for dinner and some video games with Damien.

* * *

It was Johnny who mentioned that Bridget's jealousy needed to be checked and quick. He had a recently had a close call with a patient at the mental health hospital where he had just recently finished his internship before graduating with his PhD, that left he and Plank _kidnapped._ At least that's what he was telling everyone. All they knew was that no one had seen him in nearly a week after disappearing in the middle of his rounds one night and Nazz had found him huddled up in his dark apartment, stressed out about _everything._

But there was something to what he was saying as the woman was acting like a jilted spouse which was ironic as she and Kevin had barely dated in high school and the night that Penny was conceived was the death kneel to any decent relationship they could possibly have because what she wanted from him, she'd never get.

Even Eddward had to admit Johnny was right. The new psychologist, who's night hours gave him a schedule as odd as Eddward's, but gave him all kinds of patients because of his later hours, was always going on about jealousy and being watchful of how people treat you and why they treat you the way they do.

Bridget was mad that Kevin shot her down and was going to use Penny as her way of getting back at him for causing her pain.

It was pathetic, disgusting, trite, and _childish_.

But here they were.

As he went back to the tasks before him, he thought over Marie's own _jealousy_ of Kevin's advances to Eddward when they were in high school. She never did anything more than to yell at him for _hitting on_ Eddward, or tease them about their _bromance_. In hindsight, her maturity to their whole situation at such a young age was astounding considering how she had been after the raven haired one since she first laid eyes on him in first grade.

 _"Why can't she be more like you?,"_ he thought as he looked at the small picture of her on his desk.

Her smirk was all the answer he got.

 _No one would ever be like her_.

* * *

The day of the twins party was bright and sunny as spring was slowly headed their way.

They all gathered at the park near Nazz and Chris' house for an afternoon of party games, BBQ, cake and a visit from the ice cream truck.

Things were going well til _he_ showed up.

"Hey, Bossman! Long time no see!"

Eddward's head shot up from the grill he was standing over with Chris, Kevin, Rolf, and Sy.

Kevin hadn't seen him look that _pissed off_ since his last run in with Eddy sophomore year of high school.

"Hey, Craig!," Chris grinned.

"You two know each other?," Eddward asked in near disbelief.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Chris shrugged.

"Came to town for an interview and Big Cousin here invited me out," Craig grinned and Eddward just _stared_ at the man.

"But, if he's calling you _Bossman...?,"_ Sy asked in confusion.

"We worked together in New York," Eddward stated flatly as he turned around to see if he could find his son and somehow make his escape.

"Why didn't you say anything?," Chris asked excitedly.

"Trust me, there's nothing to tell," Eddward retorted as he walked away.

Kevin cast a quick glance at Eddward and then turned back to Craig who was watching Eddward like a hawk and a smirk on his face.

"I'll be right back," he told Chris as he walked-jogged away. "Save me a brat!"

Chris nodded as he caught up with his cousin, right up until his wife came and slapped him upside his head.

 _"NAZZ!,"_ Chris tried to admonish but the look in her teal eyes shut him up.

"You can stay," she said as she pulled Craig down to her level, "but you stay the fuck away from my friend."

* * *

Kevin found Eddward sitting on a park bench near the swings next to May, bouncing his leg as she wrapped him up in hug as Nazz paced around in front of them.

When they saw him, Nazz walked off in a _fury,_ Eddward stood as if he was going to leave and May nearly begged him to stay.

"Please, Edd. Think of the kids. _They're_ why we're here."

"I know," he muttered as he looked over to his son who was swinging with his belly as Penny stood in her swing and screamed at Marcus to push her higher.

"Look, it's only for a few hours. You can do this," she said as she stood up and hugged him before turning to the kids. "I swear they're trying to kill themselves."

Kevin and Eddward snorted and she rolled her eyes as she walked away to the kids, admonishing them to play with the swings like they should. Which meant she held Penny on her lap as Marcus and Damien pushed them as high as they could.

* * *

"So what's up?"

Eddward turned to see Kevin sitting on the park bench and smirking as he shook his head at their kids.

Eddward just shrugged.

"How bad was he?"

Kevin was confused by the shocked look on Eddward's face so he hurried up and tried to explain himself.

"I mean, if he's a former employee -"

"Oh, _that,"_ Eddward sighed as he sat down next to his friend. "He was a decent employee."

"But not a decent person?"

"Something like that."

Kevin knew that in the silence, Eddward was trying to gather his thoughts. In his peripheral, he could see him picking at the seam of his jeans as he had a leg crossed over his knee. For every stray thread he pulled out, he smoothed out the seam again to make it look neat. It was just like his thought process; pick out what wasn't needed to smooth out the rest.

Kevin doesn't know how long they sat there, so when he jumped at Eddward's heavy sigh, he was happy to see the man smile again even though he was a snotty brat about scaring Kevin. And now Kevin's figured out where Damien's _ninja_ side comes from.

"We...We had a _relationship,_ if you can call it that."

Kevin's shocked look made Eddward flush in embarrassment as he tried to wave him off but Kevin wasn't letting it go.

"You _what?,"_ he whispered.

"We had a sexual relationship," Eddward deadpanned. "It was a bad idea from the start and I guess because I was so lonely up there, I was willing to deal with things I normally never would have."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. So now you know. I, Eddward Marion Rockwell, am a bit of a slut when I'm left alone to my own devices," he laughed bitterly, mostly at himself, but also at the hindsight of it all.

"I wouldn't call you a slut," Kevin grinned.

"Ha ha."

"Yeah, well desperate times call for desperate measures and such," Kevin shrugged.

"I suppose," Eddward sighed as he started picking at his pants again.

"So...What happened?"

Sad sky blue eyes met concerned green and now it's Kevin's turn to be _pissed._

"He's a jerk," Eddward shrugged. "He used me to get in good with our bosses and _yeah."_

 _"Yeah?"_

"Look...," Eddward sighed.

"He didn't _hurt_ you did he?"

Eddward's blush could only be described as _school girl._

"Not really. Mostly my pride," he shrugged again. "And he wasn't nice to Damien or May."

Kevin groaned as he leaned back on the bench and looked over to the shelter where the rest of their friends and family were gathered. Craig was nowhere near the kids, keeping to a few of Chris' other single cousins and he kept shooing the twins away when they approached their group.

"I don't like him," he said as he turned back to Eddward.

"Welcome to the club."

"Thanks!," Kevin said brightly. "Do we get tshirts?"

"Nope, you just have to tolerate the fact that one of your best friend is married to a man that's related to a selfish jackass," he said bitterly.

"Ugh," Kevin sighed. "How did you get rid of him?"

"I moved back home," he said, a small smile on his face.

Kevin brought him into a tight hug and the way Eddward hugged him back let him know that he had let the guy go, which gave them more room in Eddward's bruised heart.


	95. Children At The Door

The rest of the twin's birthday party went off without a hitch and Kevin was never far from Eddward's side. Eddward made sure that Damien was kept distracted by his friend-cousins, but he knew that May and Nazz had given Craig whatfor because he kept to himself for most of the party. Chris would later apologize to his wife and Eddward, and the two friends took the apology in the spirit that it was given because how was Chris to know his out of town cousin wasn't who he thought he was?

Then again he didn't come to their wedding because he was _busy._ But even Craig's mother said it was because he wouldn't be able to have a shot at being the center of attention which made Eddward wonder why the man took the invite to the kiddie birthday party in the first place.

It wasn't until he was on Eddward's front step that the raven figured out why Craig was back in his space.

* * *

 _*Ding Dong*_

Eddward quickly put the lid on the chili he was stirring and made his way through the wrestling match between his son and Kevin to his front door.

He hadn't been expecting anymore company but with the twins birthday that weekend, he knew playdates had been made and that sometimes kids can be _very_ persuasive.

Except the person on his porch wasn't a child, even though Eddward often thought he behaved like one.

"What?," he asked coldly when he opened the door.

"Hey," Craig said as he fell back in a bit of shock before flashing Eddward a bright smile. "Can I come in?"

"No."

 _"Eddward,"_ Craig sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "C'mon, man. Don't be like this."

"Like what?," Eddward asked incredulously and Craig's face went to stone.

"Look, Amanda told me you moved back home after you left New York and when I got the interview, I figured I'd come see you and stuff," he shrugged. "I was hoping we could hang out."

"Why?"

"Because I thought we could catch up and shit, man," Craig said as if it were _obvious_ why he was there.

"No. And don't come here again," Eddward threatened more than said as he stepped back inside.

 _"Edd."_

If Kevin and Damien weren't in the house, more so _Kevin_ than Damien, Eddward would have decked him for saying his _name like THAT._ He _did not_ want the red head to have to come pull him off the asshole on his front step because he knew it wouldn't end well.

"I don't give a fuck about you coming here for job interviews," he hissed at him as he turned back around, crossed his arms, and stepped onto the porch. "If, in the off chance you con them into hiring you, don't expect us to work together. At all. Ever. I will not let the likes of _you_ back into my life for _any_ reason _ever_ again. So kindly step off _my_ property before I _make you_ step off my property."

At this point Eddward had walked him off the porch, onto the walkway, and back to the driveway.

"Look, I was only trying to be friends," Craig said as he put his hands up defensively, the curtains moving in the living room window catching both men's peripheral vision.

"You can't possibly be a friend because that would make you have to do something that's _not_ about _you,"_ Eddward retorted and flash of anger crossed Craig's features.

"I've done _plenty_ that's not about _me."_

Eddward cocked a brow and scoffed at him.

"Oh, that's _rich."_

"Like you are now?"

Eddward took a breath to keep his temper in check and avoid the assault charge his step mother would have to give him.

"If _that's_ why you're here, then all the more reason for me to never have anything to do with you again," he snipped at him.

When Craig bristled, Eddward just shook his head.

"Figures. Just couldn't resist trying to climb to the top off my back again, huh?," Eddward grinned.

"What the fuck are you talking about?," Craig asked gruffly as he crossed his arms and Eddward _smiled_.

"Like mine, _your_ reputation proceeds _you, too._ I saw your 30 Under 30 In Tech write up last month. You need capital."

"Who doesn't?"

"Not me."

Craig stared at him for a brief moment and Eddward saw all his plans fall apart in his eyes. He didn't know how long the man had been trying to get back in his world, but he had to be desperate if he came as far as _Pear City,West Virginia_ for an interview. The city was desperate for talent like their's, but Eddward's resume made it easy for him to be choosy. If Craig was _thisclose_ to getting back into his world again, he was desperate to get attached to Eddward again because he knew someone like him would have the means to all of his ends.

Thing was, _Eddward_ wasn't desperate.

Especially not for anything that Craig Jones had to offer.

Which, if memory served, was _nothing_ because no amount of dick was worth the sheer amount of bullshit Craig had put him through.

"Lucky you," Craig spat back at him.

"But not you," Eddward snarked back. "If you hurry, though, I hear that Vegas might pay out if you play your cards right. Luck being a lady and all."

"I wouldn't know," Craig sniffed as he rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you don't, either, Edd. Wives are great covers, you know. Especially _dead_ ones."

Eddward's jaw _dropped_ as the front door opened.

"Yo, D! We hungry!," Kevin called to them as he and Damien, who was on his shoulders, stepped outside.

Then he saw them and saw that Eddward wasn't pissed at the man in front of him.

This was _rage_.

Shaking, dropped jaw, pale, but his cheeks were _scarlet_ and the rest of him was slowly turning various shades of red.

Except his knuckles.

Which were white as pure snow.

Kevin was sure he'd never seen such tight fists before.

 _"Leave."_

Craig actually shuddered under Eddward's hard, icy, _homicidal_ glare and murderous tone.

So did Kevin and Damien.

But Craig left.

* * *

When his rental car could no longer be seen, Kevin tapped Eddward on the shoulder and jumped back because the man turned on him ready to fight.

"It's just me, D," he said softly as he held his hands up defensively and Eddward sighed before looking around.

"Where's -?"

"Got him back inside when you told the guy to leave," he said as he wrapped him up in a hug. "You ok?"

Eddward said nothing, but between his sniffling and deep breathing, Kevin could tell he was pretty shaken up.

"Want me to call Nazz?"

"We might need to get her a lawyer first," Eddward whispered into his shoulder. "He said I was using Marie as a cover."

 _"Jesus,"_ Kevin breathed as he stepped away and looked at him in shock. _"Really?!_ What an _ass!"_

 _"I know,"_ Eddward groaned.

Kevin pulled him into another hug as he said, "I don't blame you. You're gonna be ok, though. You know we've got your back in this. Why was he here anyways?"

"Just wanted to pick up where we left off," Eddward said sarcastically as Kevin led him back inside.

Kevin just snickered.

"Like _that's_ gonna happen."

The hand squeeze he got in response was all the assurance he needed that Craig wouldn't be picking up _anything_ with Eddward _ever again._

Nazz banned the man from her house, though. And Big Ed backed his sister's new webcomic about black teenage witches with enough capital that took her through college and well into her own artist career. She paid him back in snacks.

Craig never saw a dime of it and was forever stuck in tech middle management.


	96. Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note: Check out Auntie Shara's Peach Creek At Night _bonus chapter_ \- What Dreams May Come, that tells you MORE about what happens with Eddward's mother.**

"Why did they move her?," Eddward asked Sophia before he took a bite of his burger.

"Because she was becoming too high risk," she sighed as she drizzled Sy's famous vinaigrette over her salad.

Eddward snickered but Sophia's _look_ made him bite his lip in apology.

"Look, I know you hate the woman, but have some sympathy here, Eddward. At least for the other prisoners."

Eddward gave her an incredulous look and she rolled her eyes.

"Even prisoners deserve some sense of dignity," Sophia said with a wisdom that came from working in her chosen field for her entire adult life. "They are still human, afterall."

Eddward put down his burger and peered at his stepmother over his glasses.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?!"

"I know, I know," she chuckled. "But I will say this, despite being bad people, they should feel like they can pay their penance and do it with some degree of decorum."

"Oh."

Sophia nodded.

If there was anything the woman had a heart for in her work, it was taking your licks with your head held high. Admit your faults, take your punishment, become a better person for it. If _anyone_ strayed from that, she was there to make sure things were set right again.

"So what happened?," Eddward asked as he picked at his fries.

"She and Tiffany kept getting into it," she said as she sat back and let their waiter put her order of fried chicken, greens, mashed potatoes and corn bread in front of her. "She apparently made a shiv last week and stabbed the girl with it unprovoked."

"Whoa."

"Yep. The doctor there thinks that they couldn't do anything more for her, so they moved her to the psych ward at Pear City's Correctional Facility. At least there, with the mental health hospital and more psychiatrists and psychologist so close by, they can get her better care. I think as she gets older, she's just going to get worst. Better to have her in a place that's safe for _her_ than not."

"Yes, that seems reasonable," Eddward sighed shakily.

"I haven't heard anything from her since you left her in the jail after that one visit and we haven't heard from her sister since you moved to New York. It's going to be ok," she said as she wrapped his hand into her own.

Eddward just nodded, but couldn't shake the anxiety swirling in his gut.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jonathan."

Johnny peered at Eddward over his _special_ glass of red wine, or at least that's what Eddward thought it was. He didn't offer and something in Eddward's subconscious told him not to ask.

"C'mon Double D," he sighed as he set his glass down on the end table next to his chair in the dark corner. "I think it'll be good for you both. I'm not saying you have to come in and try to be friends, but you should definitely clear the air and get some closure."

Eddward stood up from the couch and paced around the dimly lit living room. It was late afternoon, and Johnny said he wanted to chat, but wouldn't be available til after 4. When he stopped by his small house between the city's hospital and correctional facility, he didn't expect to go from a bright, sunny spring day to a warm, but uneasy darkness.

But then again, Johnny was always an oddball.

The good doctor had sort of become a creature of the night in recent years, and it showed. His usually tanned, olive skin had become a bit pale, and a sense of _dark brooding_ lingered in his brown eyes. When Eddward looked into them now, they seemed to glow a soft _red_.

But Eddward told himself it was just the bad lighting in the place.

"After what she did and said _the last time_ I talked to her. No. Thank. You," Eddward said as he shook his head firmly.

"Ok, ok, but hear me out. She's -"

"Still my mother, I _know,"_ Eddward retorted. "But she was also the woman who attempted to kill me because she wanted to 'see how I was doing,'" he snipped as he made _air quotes_ around the words, 'see how I was doing.'

"Yes, I will admit that her methods were unorthodox -"

"UNORTHODOX?!," Eddward roared as he threw his arms in the air.

"Eddward, look at me," Jonny said quietly, but firmly.

When Eddward turned to him, he seemed frozen in place as the other man spoke.

"I shouldn't even be on this case as it's conflict of interest because I know _you,_ but I thought I could help her _because_ I know you. I'm not saying you have to suddenly become the _quintessential_ mother-son duo, but I feel like I can better help her if you sit in on a session or two."

From somewhere deep in his soul, Eddward shook himself from his friend's _odd_ stare.

"No. I can't."

"I understand," Jonny sighed as he stood. "But I want you to be sure -"

"I'm sure."

"Alright," Johnny sighed again and walked Eddward to the door. "I have to get myself together before work, but I am glad we had this chat. As long as _you_ are at peace -"

 _"I am."_

Jonny looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Then so am I," he smiled. "I'll see you around, D. Don't be a stranger!"

They both hissed at the bright sunlight that shone into their eyes as Johnny opened the door and Eddward shook himself of _bad vibes_ as he stepped into the driveway as the door slammed behind him.

"And Kevin calls me a dork," he muttered to himself as he got into his car and drove to the preschool to pick up his son he had with the girl that his mother couldn't even be _civil_ to.

 _Decorum, indeed!_

* * *

"Ok," Eddward shrugged and Sophia wondered if her stepson had snapped.

 _"Ok?"_

"Ok," he shrugged again. "Look, I'm not sad she's gone, but I don't care, either."

Sophia bit her lip and searched his eyes for _more_ but came up empty.

He _really didn't_ care that his mother had died in an odd fire at her new prison home.

But she was more concerned that his lack of empathy would eat him alive. He had always held a grudge against her and Lord knows they all knew it was justifiable, but now that she was gone, Sophia had hoped he'd be able to _let go._

"Mother, look," he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to collect his thoughts. "I made my peace about her _years_ ago. You know that I don't deal with people who can't respect and care for me like I did for them. She didn't, so I won't, either. If she's dead, that's on her, not me."

"I just don't want you to regret anything," she said as she wrapped both of her hands in his own.

"I don't regret a thing," he smiled. "At least now, when I talk to people about my mom, they'll know which one I mean now."

Her eyes misted over as she blushed and he drew her into a hug.

"I do have one question," he whispered into the top of her head.

"Anything."

"Can I have a puppy, Mommy?," he asked as his _father's_ shit eating grin crossed his face and she popped his arm.

"No."

"Awww, MOM!"

And it was then that Sophia Diane Rockwell felt like she was _really_ Eddward's _mom._

She called Kevin to schedule a puppy play date for her Big Boy, but the redhead was tied up in court with his daughter's _Mommy Dearest._


	97. Meeting Of The Minds

"Mr Rockwell, Mr Sampson, and Ms Kanker," Mrs James said from behind her desk in her office at their boys' preschool, "the reason I asked you to come in today is because we have a _serious_ problem in front of us."

Despite feeling a bit like he was in the principal's office, Eddward was more intrigued why the woman, who had at one point been in various administrative positions at the Peach Creek School District when they were kids, had him and _Eddy_ in the same room together. If memory served, she was the vice principal at the middle school when he and Eddy were in high school. She _had_ to _know_ that _this_ couldn't end well.

"What's the problem?," Eddy gruffly asked, his tone was trying to be _cool_ in Eddward's opinion.

"Your son's are my biggest disruption and frankly, I'm sick of it."

And all three parents sighed exasperatedly as she went on.

"I don't want to suspend them, but I _should_."

"For what!?," Eddy asked, his voice sounding more like its natural harpy self again.

"Oh, let me see," the woman intoned sarcastically as she opened the two files in front of her. "Let's see here... _fighting_ , disobeying a teacher's direct orders, disobeying _my_ direct orders, instigating fights between other students, destroying school property, bullying other students, bullying each other, _need. I. Go. On?!"_

Eddward sat back and sighed.

He knew Damien wasn't an angel. His name was the same as one of the many names for _Satan,_ for crying out loud! But he hadn't thought that he'd be capable of doing all that Mrs James was telling he had done.

Then again...he _is_ _half Kanker._

"Ok, what can we do to help, Mrs J?," Lee asked.

"Read over the rules again with them at home and make sure they know that they will be _enforced here_. I have _way too many_ write ups on both of them and I can't let this go on," she said as she closed the boys' files and put them away before turning to face them again. Her head was low as she spoke again. "I know your situations aren't _ideal_ , but _please_ try to keep your issues with each other _at home_ and out of my damn school."

"Excuse me, what?," Eddward asked as he sat up and held up a finger, a confused look crossing his face.

"I was at the middle school when you two started having it out," Mrs James said as she gestured between Eddward and Eddy. "I _know_ you don't like each other, but tell your kids to keep that shit at home. I don't have time for it _here."_

"Huh. _Ok,"_ Eddward snipped as he sat back in his chair before placing his hands in his lap.

"Mr Sampson?," the woman said with a cocked brow.

"Look, as long as his kid knows to stay away from mine, we're good."

Eddward leaned over in his seat and shot his former best friend a glare as Lee sat back in her seat and groaned.

"Seriously, Eddy. Not. Here," Lee said warningly as she shot the man a glance before digging her buzzing phone out of her purse and quickly tapped at the screen.

"Why not here?," Eddward scoffed. "I'd _love_ to hear why _my son_ has to stay away from someone I have repeatedly told him not to bother and yet he comes home with write ups and scuffs and bruises from said someone."

"Would you like _me_ to tell him to stay away from _my kid?,"_ Eddy asked him with as much malice as he could muster.

And it was as if the air was sucked out of the room as the two former friends stared each other down. Lee quickly put her phone away and Mrs James pushed back from her desk a bit.

"You come anywhere near my son and I _will_ destroy you," Eddward retorted, his blue eyes blazing _fire._

And for the first time in her life, Lee was _afraid_ of _Double D._

"Ok, gentlemen, let's get back on track," Mrs James said hurriedly but it was already too late.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Whoa!," Lee gasped as she stood up and got between her long time boyfriend and brother in law, her purse tumbling to the floor and the contents going everywhere. "Eddy, _stop it!_ You, too, Edd!"

"Nope," Eddward smirked as he side stepped her and her purse's remains, shoved Eddy back into his chair and leaned over him. "Listen, _Edbert_ , _I get it._ I do. You still think that you're better than me and that I should be just another one of your _yes men._ So I'm gonna say this in a way you'll understand: I _will fucking end you_ if you ever even _subconsciously think_ that you stand a chance against _me."_

"Or what? Gonna hack my email?," Eddy spat back at him and the sly grin on Eddward's face made his skin crawl.

He always knew Eddward was a tech whiz, but the look in his eyes made Eddy wish he kept his mouth shut.

"Edd, _please_ ," Lee pleaded as she came between them once more. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did," Eddward snipped at her as he crossed his arms.

 _"Please don't,"_ Lee pleaded again. "I'm begging ya."

"Don't beg him for shit, woman! He ain't gonna do nothing!"

"Ok," Eddward sighed as he pulled out his phone and started tapping on the screen."

Forty five seconds later, a sheriff's deputy pulled in to the school's parking lot and the kids on the playground ran to the fence screaming as they wondered why the law enforcement officer was at the school.

"What the fuck did you do?!," Eddy screamed at him as he gave a low chuckle.

 _"Nothing,"_ he grinned "But _you_ should pay your tickets. Now what's this about your son staying away from mine?," he asked with a wicked smile as the deputy walked into the room.

* * *

"Wooooooow," Sy said as she shook her head and patted the back of the fussy newborn over her shoulder.

Eddward just shrugged.

"Who has parent-teacher conferences for _preschoolers?,"_ Ang asked as she rebagged Eddward's gift.

"Apparently, Rising Stars _Preschool_ and Daycare,"Eddward snickered.

"At least we have witnesses to Lee being late today," Sy said as Ella Lucille gave a small burp and settled down to sleep.

Eddward shrugged again before gingerly taking Ella from Sy, cuddled her close and gently rocked her as he hummed a tune that used to work wonders on Damien.

It wasn't lost on the two moms in the room that he and Marie would probably have had another child she lived.

"Wanna babysit?," Sy asked softly before yelping and pouting because Ang swatted her arm.

"Don't tempt me," he grinned at them over his shoulder before sighing and handing Ang her daughter back.

"I gotta go get Damien, but don't be too hard on Lee about work today," he said before giving the baby girl a soft kiss on her forehead, which made her face wrinkle up a bit before she settled back down again. "She really was busy."

"Busy trying to save her boyfriend's ass," Sy quipped and Eddward had to agree.

"I swear, you Eds and y'all's girls are a trip," Ang sighed wearily.

"How so?," Eddward chuckled as he put his jacket back on.

"You did right by Marie, but she _died._ Ed and May are still cool despite her _never_ having a chance with him. Eddy puts Lee between y'all's bullshit. It's _exhausting,_ I swear," she yawned.

"Meh," he shrugged. "I tried and only _half failed,_ I guess? Ed does what he can and Eddy's a coward. C'ést la vie."

Ang's head fell back on a silent laugh and Sy quickly took the sleeping baby from her as the giggles finally poured out of her.

"Oh, God. Edd, _staaaaaahp,"_ she snickered as she doubled over in slight pain.

"It's the truth!," he hissed at her in a loud whisper. "I mean, out of the six of us, only four have accepted our fates. Those ain't bad odds, Ang. You can play the lottery on that shit," he nodded her and she shot him a look as her wife dug out her phone to check her numbers.

"I'll pass," she grinned and he shrugged before giving a longing look at the baby in Sy's arms.

"She's really beautiful. You guys did good."

"Told you," Ang smiled at her wife and Sy rolled her eyes.

"You're first on the baby sitting list, Edd," she said as the child started to fuss and Ang pulled the front of her nightgown down so she could attach the child to her breast.

"Does _Rachel_ know that?"

"Shit!"

"Later, girls!," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

As the doors to his elevator closed, the set across the hall opened to reveal a tired _daddy_ who shook off the day and went down the hall to celebrate _new life_ with his friends.

* * *

"What do I do?," Kevin groaned as he slowly rolled the bassinet Ella was sleeping in back and forth with his foot.

"What did your lawyer say?," Sy asked as she laid back on Ang's bed and waited for her wife to get out of the shower so she could order dinner.

"Just document everything like I've been doing and come back to court," he sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "This is buuuuuullshiiiiiit," he whined as he leaned his head back on the back of the recliner he was sitting in.

"Then that's what you do," Sy shrugged as she channel surfed the TV across the room. "You know she'll fuck up eventually."

"I guess. Y'all hear from Edd? He said he was gonna stop by," Kevin said as he turned to look at Sy, a deep pout on his face.

"Uhuh."

"Daaaaaamnit," he groaned as the shower went off.

"Sorry, man!," Sy whispered as she headed to the bathroom to help Ang. "He had to go get Dae."

"Yeah, yeah."

While Sy and Ang were in the bathroom, Ella started to fuss and Kevin scooped her up with practiced ease and laid her on his chest. When the two moms came out of the bathroom, Kevin had a strong arm around a sleeping Ella and rested his cheek against the top of her head as he tapped away on his phone.

The differences between how the two father's comforted the newborn wasn't _stark_ , just different and made their hearts squeeze a bit.

"You're at the top of the baby sitting list, Barr," Sy said as she grabbed the room's phone to order their dinner.

"Does _Rachel_ know that?"

"Fuck."

Kevin just snickered as he put his phone away and looking down at the girl in his arms. He knew he couldn't do the baby stage again, but another kid in his life would be nice.

When his phone buzzed, he pulled it out and Eddward's text just _hurt_ for some strange reason.

Baby Boy: Can't do it then, either. Promised Mom we'd go shopping for Easter that day.

There were only a few times in his life that Kevin was jealous of Sophia's relationship with his _baby boy,_ but he didn't think it'd be because she was just _hanging out_ with Eddward.

"What's up?," Ang asked him with a knowing look on her face.

"I just want to hang out with him."

"So hang out with him. Wait, I thought you two were already _hanging out?"_

"He's busy with his mom this weekend."

The sympathetic look she gave him made Kevin want to kick himself. He was _not that guy!_

"So next weekend?"

Kevin thought about the next weekend his sails filled and deflated all at once.

 _"Maybe,"_ he finally said.

"Why, _maybe?"_

"It's my birthday, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I have Pen that weekend. We share her on our birthdays."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Weeeell, maybe y'all can make it a family thing."

Kevin made a face and she wagged her finger at him.

"You want him back?"

"Duh."

"Then you gotta _fight_ to make it work, Kevin. Do not be weary in well doing, my friend. You haven't let _Bridget_ stop you, so don't let _Edd_ stop you."

Kevin took her words in as a candy striper delivered their dinner and apologized in advance for less than gourmet fare.

Ever since the man moved back home, Kevin had been chasing him down, wearing down his defenses and slowly getting _them_ back to where they used to be. But between work, their kids and his _baby momma_ , for every step _forward,_ there would be so many more _back._

But they pushed on.

There had been some give and take since their date to the city and they had become pretty good at figuring out which compromises worked best.

Still, Kevin was _tired_.

He was tired of dealing with Bridget. He was tired of trying to figure out why Eddward would go from an open book to a closed vault. He was tired of not having the time with his daughter that his friends got with their kids.

It would be so much easier to just cut his losses and just _deal_. But the thought of doing that hurt him more than missing a _date_ with Eddward and he knew that if he gave up, Bridget would just play him and Penny like puppets for the rest of their lives and he was _not_ doing that to his baby girl.

So he tossed up a flare in the hopes that Eddward would see it for what it was.

Big Daddy: I'm free next weekend if you are

Baby Boy: As a bird.

"You want me to hold her?," Ang asked him as he lifted the lid off his burger and fries.

Big Daddy: Cool. Dae too?

Baby Boy: We'll be waiting.

"Naw," he said as he put his phone down, cradled Ella like a football with one hand, and held his burger with the other. "Daddy's got this."


	98. Field Trip

**Author's Note: PhoenixFire87, get your gun.**

 _730AM, Rising Stars Preschool and Daycare_

"You remember the field trip rules right, Son?"

Damien nodded.

"Ok, let me hear them then."

"Listen to Ms Thomas and Penny's mom and Mr Marshall, stay with my partner, be nice to everybody, and don't talk to EJ."

"Right!," Eddward said brightly as they got out of the car and headed inside the building. "Remember, I'm picking you up from the school, ok?"

"'K! Bye, Papa!," the smol boy said as he ran off into his classroom and Eddward signed him in.

"I'll tell his teacher you're picking him up from the school today," the receptionist said as Eddward handed her the $3 for Damien's field trip lunch.

"Thank you," Eddward smiled at her as he headed out the door.

* * *

 _145PM, Peach Creek County Courthouse_

"Kevin? What are you doing here?," Elias Matthews asked.

Kevin looked at his lawyer in confusion as he pulled the letter he got from Bridget's lawyer out of his suit jacket's inside pocket.

"I got a letter to be here at two for my hearing, and I know I'm early, but..."

Elias took the letter from Kevin as he looked at the clock on the wall behind the judge's desk.

 _145PM_

Kevin had had lunch with Sophia before coming to court and even though she thought it was odd that he would be there on a Friday, knowing Bridget and her lawyer, she wasn't too surprised that he was there on a day that family court wasn't typically on schedule. Scheduling shenanigans was kind of Leslie Tipton's _thing._ She had plenty of them with the woman when she was fighting for custody of Eddward after Sebastian died.

But Elias wasn't that forgiving.

As he looked the letter over, his expression went from confusion, to annoyance, to _worried,_ and now Kevin's worried, too.

"Come with me," he said as he packed away the small pile of files on the defendant's table into his briefcase and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

While Kevin only heard half of the conversation, he wasn't too thrilled at what he was hearing _at all._

"Hey, Alisa! It's Elias...Yeah, can you check the mail and see if Tipton's office sent a letter of notice for the Barr case for _today..._ Thought so. Thanks, Alisa...I'm gonna need you to set me to out of the office for the rest of the day...Yeah, thanks...You, too."

When Elias hung up the phone, they had made it to a quiet corner of the courthouse lobby and the look on Elias' face had Kevin _shook_.

Anger.

Just sheer _anger._

And Kevin knew that an angry lawyer was _not_ a good thing _._

"Wh-What's up, man?"

"Do you have your daughter this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't want to speculate _too_ much, but I have a feeling that she's trying to obstruct that."

"WHAT?!"

"Sh, Kevin," the man said calmly as he patted his arm and Kevin shut his mouth but he started pacing instead. "This letter is definitely from Leslie's office, but _everybody_ knows that family court is on Monday's and Thursday's _only_. What time are you picking the girl up?"

"After court," Kevin sighed.

"Does _she_ know that you're coming to get her?"

"Yeah, I always tell her that," he shrugged.

"What are your _plans_ for this weekend, though?"

"Well, tonight we're gonna head to dinner with... _Oh, my God,"_ breathed as he figured Bridget's plan out.

 _"With who, Kevin?"_

"Eddward," Kevin face palmed.

"Do you think -?"

"Absofuckinglutely," Kevin hissed as he shook his fist to keep himself from punching the wall.

"Terrific," the lawyer deadpanned. "Come with me. We're gonna need back up for this."

* * *

 _2PM, Peach Creek County District Attorney's Office_

Sophia sat behind her desk and took in the scene before her.

Her new county sheriff was grilling Kevin and Elias, but she knew the law enforcement officer couldn't believe what was happening, either.

"So she's _never_ done this before?," Sheriff Jessi Anne Thompson asked as she scribbled a few notes down on the notepad in her hand.

Kevin shook his head as Leslie Tipton ran into the room.

"Hey, Les!," Jessi said brightly and Leslie bristled at her tone because she knew the woman _hated_ her.

Despite working in the same field, they just didn't mesh well.

"Sheriff Thompson, I came as soon -"

"Yeah, whatever, Les. Where the fuck is your client?"

"I-I d-don't know," Leslie said as she ever so _un_ gracefully pulled her phone from her purse. "I've tried calling her -"

"Nope," Jessie said as she plucked the phone from the woman's hand.

"What?!"

"You are _not_ tipping off your client, Ms Tipton," Jessi said as she put the phone on Sophia's desk. "I'm not chasing her all over the state today. She's wasted enough of my resources as it is."

"How?!"

"Well, for _starters_ , she's got me standing in the damn DA's office on a _Friday afternoon_. You care to explain to the county commissioner why I'm _here_ and not in my weekly _the county is still safe_ meeting with him? Because I know he'd love to hear why _your client_ used _your_ office's stationary to tell Mr Barr about something that has _never_ existed here! And now I gotta fucking arrest her ass for obstructing a visitation agreement that _she_ agreed to! So _no_ you will not be doing anything but telling us where the fuck she is and how the fuck she got a hold of _your_ stationary! Because I need to be sure that she hasn't used it or given it to anyone else who's going to use it to make people think they have to be in court when they don't have to be. Thus, _wasting my resources."  
_

"How should I know?!," Leslie cried as she threw her hands in the air.

 _"Wrong answer, Les,"_ Jessi said warningly as she glowered over the woman.

"I agree with the sheriff," Sophia said as she looked at Leslie in shock. "She's _your_ client, Leslie. You should -"

"She's at Peach Creek Elementary!," Kevin said suddenly. When they all turned to look at him, he went on. "I forgot and -"

"Got it," Jessie said she pulled her radio off her belt to tell dispatch to get some deputies to the elementary school and Sophia started to write up the warrant for Bridget's arrest.

When Sophia and Jessi went to find a judge to sign off on the warrant, Leslie went to Sophia's desk to pick up her phone.

"Don't even think about, Les," Elias said warningly before stretching and looking at the clock behind Sophia's desk.

 _215PM_

Leslie sighed, went to sit on the couch, and pulled a book out of her messenger bag.

"What do we do now?," Kevin asked Elias as the lawyer stretched.

Elias sat up and sighed as he looked the worried father in the eye.

"We wait."

* * *

 _430PM, Peach Creek Elementary_

Eddward heard the screaming before he saw them.

"NO! I WANNA GO WITH MY DADDY!"

Running out of the front office he had just signed in at, he followed what sounded like Penny screaming, then someone _curse at his son._

"Goddamnit, Damien! GET OFF OF ME!"

When he turned the corner that led to the cafeteria and to the back playground where Bridget's car was parked, he saw Bridget carrying her daughter like a sack of potatoes and his son wrapped around her leg.

"NO! YOU PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!"

And with a speed that made Peach Creek High's track coach so proud and so frustrated because Eddward refused to run track, he took off down the hall and yanked the girl off of her mother.

"Hey!"

"Run, Penny," he said firmly and the girl took off down the hall, with Damien on her heels.

"The fuck you think you're doing?," Bridget screamed at him as she shoved him into the wall.

"I could ask you the same damn thing, woman!"

"She's _my daughter!,"_ Bridget yelled as she threw a weak punch at him.

"She's also _her father's_ daughter, too," he spat back at her as ducked the punch, pushed off the wall, and walked backwards down the hall to put some distance between them as sirens were heard in the distance.

At the mention of the man she could never have, she took off down the hall after him, screaming and arms flailing. Never turning his back on her, he quickly made his way down the hallway and back to the main corridor.

Because it was spring break for the school district, the building was mostly empty, so the janitorial staff kept their supplies out where they could reach them quickly instead of locked away. And at the end of every hallway was a small dumpster that was emptied at the end of the day.

As Eddward and Bridget approached the main corridor, she managed to catch up to him and land a few punches. But he tossed her over his shoulder and into the dumpster at the end of the hall before turning around and shoving it towards the front doors, where the sheriff caught it with her foot. But when Jessi looked up, Eddward was gone.

* * *

 _445PM, Peach Creek Elementary_

"Kids!? Damien!? Penny!?"

"Papa?," Damien called out softly from a cavern of a room.

Eddward ran back down the hall to the cafeteria to the boys bathroom where Damien and Penny were cowering under a sink at the far end of the room.

 _"Oh, thank God,"_ he breathed as they ran into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Noooo," they both sobbed as they clung to him.

"PENNY!"

They all jumped at the sound of Kevin's _booming_ voice in the main hallway, but Eddward quickly scooped booth kids up and quickly made his way to the main corridor.

"Where _the hell_ have you been?!"

Kevin, Elias, Sophia, and four deputies turned around to see a frantic Eddward and two very scared kids in his arms.

Kevin ran down the hallway as Eddward wearily walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said over and over again as he pulled them all into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Eddward said nothing as he laid his head on his shoulder, but Penny _wailed_ and wouldn't let Eddward go.


	99. Confessions

Damien laid on the couch and _moaned._

They had come back to Eddward's to veg out from the sudden stress of the afternoon and Kevin ordered a _feast_. It took Eddward and the kids a good portion of the evening to feel any semblance _normal_ again after dealing with Bridget, talking to the Sheriff and getting checked out by the EMTs. So drowning their feelings in Americanized versions for some of China's most popular dishes was in order.

"You ok, Dae?," Kevin called to him from the dining room and Damien moaned again as Eddward tutted at him from the kitchen.

"What?," Kevin asked as he brought in the last of the dishes and silverware from their dinner into the kitchen and Eddward sighed.

"He's _fine_. He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Eddward said as he loaded the dishwasher. "Watch."

He then walked into the living room and leaned over his son as he pressed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead.

"Hmm."

"What? I'm not sick!," Damien said quickly as he sat up.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in an awful lot of pain," Eddward said with _fatherly concern._

"No! I'm fine!," Damien said brightly as he grabbed both of his papa's hands and pressed them against his face as he grinned.

"Uh huh," Eddward tutted at him as he pulled his hands away. "Then stop _whining."_

"Fiiiiine," Damien sighed as he flopped back on the couch. "But I'm _so full."_

"Good!," Eddward called back of his shoulder as he went back into the kitchen and Damien _pouted._

Kevin was leaning on the doorframe and snickering as Eddward put the rest of the Chinese leftovers away.

"See what I mean?," Eddward told him as he pulled out a handful of oatmeal raisin cookies for the kids.

"Geeze, where does he get _that_ from?," Kevin asked him in near disbelief because Eddward was never as melodramatic as Damien could be.

"His mother," Eddward chuckled softly.

"Really?!"

 _"Oh,_ yes!," Eddward laughed. _"_ She once cried over not being able to find a paintbrush that was _in her hand_ , when we were at Stanford. No reason. Just, _tears...,"_ he trailed off as he waved his hand.

"They're _all_ melodramatic," Kevin chuckled and Eddward had to admit he was right.

The Kanker Sisters had melodrama down to a science and Marie and Lee passed it on to their sons. But most would agree that Damien's _drama king_ tendencies were channeled better thanks to his father's level head.

"Kids! Cookies!," Eddward called from the dining room and _suddenly_ Damien was back to his usual spry self.

Kevin watched him in a bit of awe as he munched his cookies and put together the best free hand Lego jet plane Kevin had ever seen. It was brightly colored and from a distance looked like a hodgepodge of parts, but on closer inspection, rivaled some of the jet kits Kevin played with as kid.

Logic and carefree thought.

Eddward and Marie.

Rockwell and Kanker.

Cookies.

All _Damien_.

He was the perfect mix of everything Kevin had ever come to love in both of his friends and more. In a round about way, they gave him the perfect son. He just wondered if he could do justice in being the influence the boy deserved...

* * *

"I don't know how you do it," he said softly as the kids took their Lego creations back to Damien's room after they finished their cookies and Eddward brought them both a mug of tea in the living room.

"It's like Nike says, Kevin. You just _do it_ because if you don't, they won't make it and people tend to frown upon that," Eddward said as he sat down next to him.

Kevin groaned as he leaned his head on the back of the couch and the realization of what Eddward meant in his tone hit him.

 _He_ was going to have to be Penny's _everything_ for the foreseeable future because of Bridget's arrest. She was looking at nearly eighteen years in prison for assaulting Eddward and trying to take Penny off school grounds after making arrangements with Kevin to have him pick up the girl for his weekend birthday visit at the school. And even though Damien threw himself into the fray once he noticed what was going on as she tried to drag a protesting Penny away from the front office to her car, she was still facing endangering the welfare of a child charges against the boy.

Kevin briefly wondered if _Eddward_ was going to be arrested for tossing Bridget in the dumpster, but between saving his son _and_ Penny and defending himself against the woman, he got off scot free.

"What am I gonna do, Edd?," he sighed.

Eddward looked at the man on his couch and considered his question. He had heard it plenty of times in high school, but more and more recently as his life's situations became more and more _intense._

"You take it a step at a time. First step, do you have everything you need for her at your place?"

Kevin nodded.

"More or less."

"Ok, you might want to consider transferring her back to the Rising Stars here and adding everyone back to her contact list. Considering the situation, I'm sure Mrs James will let your parents back on the list no problem."

Kevin shrugged.

"Then what?"

"You get up everyday and do what you've been doing for her, only you're going to do it a bit more directly now," Eddward said simply as he sipped his tea.

"Why do you make it seem so easy?"

"This from the man who always told me I overthought _everything?,"_ Eddward grinned at him and Kevin pouted at him. "It's really simple, Kevin," he chuckled. "You _do it_. And if you mess up, kids are very forgiving and more then willing to help you try again."

"I guess."

"You _guess?"_

Kevin threw his hands up the air before he got up and started pacing and Eddward's heart when out to him.

Damien was nine months old when Marie died. He was already an expert crawler, could sit up on his own, and was just starting to pull himself up to stand. But those first few months without her were _hard_. Even when she was _sick_ , just having her arms free to hold him was a boon as their lives started to fall apart at the seams and it all fell back on Eddward to _fix._

And when she passed, Damien felt the loss, too.

He went from sleeping all night to up and restless most of the night, not eating like he should have, shallow naps, and then the _teething_ began. Thankfully, Mya had come into their lives then and helped Eddward _cope_ , which helped Damien cope. So that by the time they moved to New York, Eddward was well on his way to being well practiced in how to parent _alone_.

Now it was Kevin's turn.

Thankfully, Penny is old enough to be vocal about what she really wants and needs and Kevin has twice as many helping hands as Eddward ever did. Not that he's jealous, as he wouldn't wish the lost of spouse on his worst enemy, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling _some type of way_ about it.

Doesn't mean he's not going to help.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Kevin -"

When the redhead turned on him, all panicky and stressed out, his heart _cracked_.

"Listen, you have _plenty_ of help here. You've got this."

Kevin sighed as he went to sit next to him again and this time it was his turn to lean his head on Eddward's shoulder. Eddward just patted his head with his free hand and sipped his tea with the other. When he was done and set his cup down, Kevin quickly took his hand into own as a mighty crash came from Damien's room.

They called out to their children who sheepishly said they were fine.

"And expect _a lot_ more of _that_ ," Eddward chuckled softly as he nodded to the room behind them.

"I prefer _this,"_ Kevin said as he kissed his cheek and Eddward gripped his hand before slightly pulling back. So Kevin wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into an awkward side hug as he snickered and said, "And also this."

"You are a _child_ , Kevin," Eddward retorted, but he didn't try to get away.

"Meh."

Eddward sighed and counted to ten before trying to get away, but Kevin's grip on him grew tighter.

"I am not going to be able to breathe if you don't let me go, Barr," Eddward said exasperatedly as he tried in vain to get away.

"Fiiiine," Kevin said as he draped an arm around his shoulder before picking up his now cold tea and making a face as he sipped it.

Eddward rolled his eyes before taking the mug from him, picked up his long empty one, and headed back into the kitchen to warm the drink up for his friend again. Kevin followed after him and they stood in the kitchen in slightly awkward silence for a moment before the kids breezed through to grab juice boxes and run downstairs to watch Netflix.

"You let him do it himself?," Kevin asked him as he pulled his tea mug out of the microwave.

"Why not?," Eddward shrugged and then Kevin remembered that the only person Eddward had to answer to in regards to how he did _anything_ with his child was _himself._

"I'd get hell for that."

"Well, you won't anymore," Eddward said as he put the tea away. "And things like letting her have access to her own Netflix profile, or giving her the responsibility to clean up after herself and even you sometimes, lets her exercise some independence and shows you can trust her. It's a good thing, Kev."

"She's _four_."

"She'll be _five_ soon, though."

"You hush your face, Rockwell!," Kevin hissed at him as he put his tea mug down.

 _"Make me,"_ Eddward snorted and nanoseconds later, Kevin's lips were on his own.

It was a chaste kiss that quickly grew needy before Eddward suddenly backed away but Kevin tugged him close again.

"We can't do this," Eddward sighed as he laid his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Why not?," Kevin asked him softly as he rubbed his back.

Eddward took a _deep_ breath before responding.

"She knew."

Kevin pulled back a bit and eyeballed him curiously. And there was _so much guilt_ in Eddward's eyes.

"Wha?"

"Marie _knew,_ Kevin," he sighed.

"About what?," Kevin asked slowly as he was very confused as to what Marie knew and what it had to do with _them._

 _"About us!"_

 _"What?! How?!,"_ Kevin asked as he backed away and just _stared_ at the man.

 _"I don't know!_ But she _knew_. And...And we... _Can't,"_ he said sadly as he shook his head.

And suddenly things made sense.

Every easing into his space was only granted if there was a way they could back out and make things look simply friendly and not as intimate as it truly was.

Just like they used to when _she was alive_.

But she wasn't.

And now Bridget was gone, too.

Every obstacle that once stood in their way was gone, but Eddward was _stuck._ And if the guilt in his eyes was any indication of anything, it was that he was beating himself up for undoubtedly hurting the only other person to truly love him as much as Kevin ever did.

But Kevin _knew_ that he wanted to be free, otherwise, he wouldn't have let him back in. He wouldn't give him advice or offer to help. He wouldn't say yes when Kevin asked for _anything_ or _compromise_ instead of saying no. He wouldn't kiss him the way he did. He wouldn't touch him the way he did. He wouldn't hold onto him the way he did.

He wouldn't have saved his daughter.

He wouldn't be his friend.

"Talk to me, Edd," he said softly and the man shook his head as a tear fell out of his eye.

He pulled Eddward into a hug and the man fell apart in his arms.

Kevin said nothing as he sobbed.

Through tears, Eddward explained how he found out that Marie knew about their high school love affair and Kevin felt as bad as Eddward did when he was done. Their selfishness had to have _hurt_ the poor girl and yet, she said nothing, did nothing, loved them _both and_ _forgave them,_ and in her own way, led them back to each another.

But freedom is never truly free.

In order to accept the second chance that they had been given, they had to forgive themselves.

Kevin had long let that part of his life go because he _had to_ in order to move forward without Eddward. He never truly stopped loving him, but he had to move past that part of _them_ and hope that when Eddward came back, they could start over again. Even if it was just as friends because the longer that Eddward stayed gone, the deeper involved with Marie he got. Teenage Kevin was selfish enough to only think about himself and his own jealous feelings over Marie's hold over Eddward, but _grown up_ Kevin was smart enough to know that he couldn't step between them unless _Eddward_ let him and he _knew_ Eddward wouldn't.

But now, there wasn't anyone to stop them, except themselves and Eddward's _guilt._

If red hair meant stubbornness, and green eyes meant seeing the world from a perspective as fresh as new clover in a spring meadow, Kevin's a walking testament to taking what you have and making everything _wrong, right_ again.

"I do love you," Kevin told him as he calmed down, but he didn't let him go.

"I know," Eddward sighed. "And I love you, too, but...You gotta understand, Kevin..."

"That she wouldn't have told Damien all of that if she didn't mean it, Edd."

Eddward shot him a glare and Kevin shrugged.

"I mean, not too many dying wives actually _want_ their husbands to move on. And if they do, they have a long ass list of who they _can't_ move on to. She only wanted you to come home."

Eddward gave him another _look_ and Kevin snorted.

"Why would she say _that,_ though?," he mused as he thumped his head against Kevin's chest.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop hitting me with your hard ass head, man!"

With one last _thump_ , Eddward settled his head against the man's chest and Kevin kept an arm around his waist and the other around his shoulder as he kissed Eddward's scar.

"What are we gonna do, Kevin?"

"Listen to your wife," Kevin giggled.

Eddward pushed away from him and Kevin grinned.

"If she wants me to love you, who am I to tell her no?"

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Eddward."_

Eddward glared and Kevin smirked and the raven couldn't believe this was happening.

He was raised that it was _not_ ok to like boys like he was supposed to like girls. Marie wasn't supposed to have known that he did. He wasn't supposed to love the tall redhead in front of him but he did.

And the redhead loved him back.

And _the girl, his girl,_ wanted him to love the redhead _out loud._

 _Just like he did with her._

Marie and Kevin both told him that he didn't have to hide away from a world that seemed intent on hurting him when it wasn't using him for its own gains. That it was ok to have a life and to get out and enjoy it with people that wanted to enjoy it with him.

Society told him that there were stipulations to how that life was supposed to be lived.

But society didn't know Marie JoAnne Kanker or Kevin Anthony Barr.

Eddward did, though.

And he loved them both.

And they loved him.

She loved him with all she had. She was his super nova.

In her short life, she lit up his world, gave him a son, and in death, a chance to love again.

He was his planet. His steadying gravity when so much was changing in both of their lives.

He taught him how to let go and enjoy the here and now. To appreciate the stars, because they are gone all too quickly.

Let the _maybe's_ be, because the _forever's_ are all we truly need, because in the end, they're all we really have.

As his heart thudded in his chest, he pulled Kevin into a hug and the way he hugged him back let Eddward know that Kevin forgave him for taking so long to come back to _them._ But he knew he'd waited for _forever._

And just like he asked Marie oh so many years before, he had to ask Kevin.

"So what do you say to us being exclusive?"

A gentle smooch was all the answer he needed.


	100. A Family Meal

That smooch turned into eager kisses, but when hawk like ears let them know that their heavy footed children were headed back up the stairs, they stopped kissing, but Eddward didn't let go of his hand.

"Papa!"

"Papa no esta aquí," Eddward quietly said as he quickly stepped behind Kevin taking advantage of the two inch difference in height to crouch behind him.

"I can see you!," Damien yelled as he went to go around Kevin but Eddward kept moving him away. "Papa!"

"Whaaaaat? Geeze, child, stop yelling," Eddward sighed as he came around his boyfriend and leaned against him.

"Can Penny stay the night?"

And Kevin face palmed.

"Please, Daddy!," Penny pleaded as she wrapped herself around both of Kevin's legs and batted pouty green eyes at him.

Eddward was ready to move the girl in and give her whatever she wanted but thankfully Kevin was a bit more level headed when it came to dealing with _Penelope Anne._

"Ugh, no," Kevin sighed.

"Why not?!," three voices in various tones of sadness, slight anger, and confusion asked him.

"Because I need to get back to let the dogs out and I'm gonna _crash_ as soon as I get back inside," he said sadly.

Eddward looked him over and saw that he looked _beat_. The day had been rough on them _all._

"Booooooo!," Penny pouted and Kevin shrugged.

"Besides, Eddward doesn't have anything for you here and _tomorrow_ we gotta go to your Nana's and PopPop's for lunch and with the way I'm feeling _now,_ I ain't doing shit til noon."

"You tired?," she asked with that concern only children have and he felt terrible for worrying her.

"Just a little bit, but I'll be fine," he said as he detached her from his legs. "Go play, but we're gonna go in a bit, ok?"

The kids trudged out of the room and Eddward gave him a sympathetic look.

"I's _tired_ , Boss," Kevin said as he leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Eddward sighed before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to the guest room with a curious Kevin on his heels.

The man was muttering to himself as he looked the room over and Kevin leaned on the doorframe as he watched him flit about the room. But his curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the room and grabbed a now jumpy Eddward by the shoulders.

"Ah!"

"Fuck!," Kevin yelled back before laughing at them both. "Calm down! What are you doing anyways?"

"I...was trying to...see if everything was...ok in here," Eddward said as he tried to catch his breath from Kevin's scare.

"For what?"

"Well, if she wants to spend the night, she needs a place to do it, right?," Eddward said as he closed the closet door. "So I wanted to be sure things were set up right in here for her. Stop looking at me like that, Kevin."

But the man couldn't stop the silly grin that crossed his face before bursting into giggles at Eddward's pouting scowl.

"God, I love you, you dork," he snickered before gently kissing him.

"Shut up, Kevin."

* * *

 _*Buzz, Buzz*_

It was 1145AM Saturday morning, when Eddward saw _Big Daddy's_ name light up his phone's screen as the device buzzed around the kitchen counter.

Thinking he was making good on his promise to call today that he made last night, he couldn't stop the silly giggle that left his mouth when he answered.

"Hey, there."

 _"Mr Edd? Can Damien come over to my Nana's? I wanna play wit him."_

Grateful that he hadn't answered like he had _thought_ about doing, he took a breath and let it out quickly before answering.

"As long as it's ok with your _father_ and your grandparents, I don't mind."

 _"YAY! Hang on, I'll tell them."_

Snickering to himself as the girl ran off to talk to the other adults in the room, he outright laughed when Kevin figured out what she had done.

 _"Edd?!,"_ Kevin asked hurriedly as he took the phone from a now whining Penny.

"Hey, Big Daddy."

 _"Hey, yourself,"_ Kevin snickered lowly. _"Did she call you?"_

"Yep."

 _"Good Lord. I hope you behaved yourself man."_

"I am a consummate _angel,_ good sir!," Eddward retorted in mock offense, thankful that he wasn't the only one who knew that they needed to keep themselves in check around their kids.

 _"Uh huh. Sure, Edd. Whatever you say, Edd. Stop laughing at me, Edd! Are you coming over or not?!"_

Once Eddward calmed down enough to answer, Kevin called to his mom to set some extra places for lunch and counted down the minutes til the Rockwell's showed up and thought of ways to tell his parents that their former neighbor was more than just his friend, or even if he should say anything at all.

* * *

Eddward and Damien were welcomed by the Barr's with their usual open arms and _for once,_ Penny had someone to keep her company while her dad visited with his parents.

And considering that _this_ birthday not only marked the end of his 20's, but his first step into full time fatherhood, this visit was going to be longer than most.

They had a BBQ lunch on the deck with all the fixings and general small talk before the kids finished up their food and Penny drug Damien out into the expansive backyard to play.

"You looking at houses, yet, Son?," Patrick asked as he piled some chips on his plate after his third burger.

"Yeah, but...like, they're all starting to look the same, you know?"

Eddward hummed in thought and when he noticed the Barr's staring at him he shrugged.

"You might want to take someone with you the next time you go out."

"When you free?," Kevin _and Patrick_ asked him.

"Not just me!," he chuckled. "Take Nazz or May, too. They can give you some insight that you've never considered. The only reason why I picked the house I have now is because May pointed out a few things that she knew I'd like about it because she knew what I was looking for in a way that I didn't, you know what I mean?"

"A woman's eye is a good," Megan said smugly as she bit into one of Eddward's chocolate chip cookies.

"Ok, so take one of the girls, next time?," Kevin mused as he cracked open another soda.

"Yes, and don't forget to take notes," Eddward said as he dipped his baby carrot in some ranch dressing before taking a bite.

"You _do_ realize that this is _Kevin_ we're talking about here?," Patrick teased and Eddward snorted while Kevin pouted.

"C'mon, Dad! It's my birthday!"

"I know! I was there!"

Kevin turned his red face to Eddward, who threw his hands up and said, "Not it!"

"Some partner you are!," Kevin huffed as he threw his napkin on his plate.

"I know!," Eddward teased. "But you still need to take notes. You're probably feeling so overwhelmed because you haven't pinned down what you want versus what you need."

"Partner?," Patrick asked. "Y'all going halfsies on this house? I thought you liked your place, Edd?"

"I _do_. But I'm just trying to help the birthday boy here. We've always been partners for this sort of thing," he shrugged.

Megan and Patrick exchanged _a look_ because while Eddward was as cool as the cucumbers on the veggie plate Megan set out, Kevin was looking... _nervous._

And he nearly jumped out of skin when Eddward elbowed him and said, "Sy wants to know what time we're headed out tonight," as he tapped away at his phone screen.

"Uuuhhh, I was thinking 9? I dunno... _after_ the kids go to bed, I guess?"

Eddward nodded as he texted Sy back.

"Where you guys headed tonight?," Patrick asked as he tried to figure out what was going on with his son.

Eddward looked at Kevin and Kevin's mind went blank.

"What?," the raven haired man asked in confusion. "All I know was that I was riding with you."

"Oh, yeah!," Kevin said as his brain kicked into gear because if them finally getting their shit together last night hadn't happened, his plan was to use _tonight_ to get Eddward back for good. "O'Malley's. Just getting some drinks and hanging out."

"You know Mac is gonna make you do shots," Megan said with a _don't you dare do it_ look on her face.

If it was your birthday, the bartender would line up one shot of your favorite brand of Irish whiskey per how old you were, plus a pint of Guinness. You had til _last call_ to finish it all. If you didn't, he'd send your mother the bill for all the shots you didn't take. And Kevin has _expensive_ tastes in his Irish whiskey.

But thankfully, he only did it for the under 30 set because Kevin was sure that his dad still owed him from his college days and he just never caught up.

"Yeah, I know. Me and Sy been doing a few tests runs. I'm good," he grinned at his mother who, along with Eddward, looked at him in _horror_ as Patrick pulled a $100 bill out of his wallet.

"Here, Edd," the man sighed as he handed the money to Eddward. "I still owe him and looks like my idiot son here is gonna owe him, too."

"I swear, you people are crazy," he said as he shook his head and put the money away.

"You love us," Kevin snickered and Kevin's parents got their answer as Eddward's cheeks went _pink_.

Eddward just sighed and told his son to get off the roof of the shed in the far corner of the backyard. Patrick and Megan nearly had heart attacks as Damien _jumped_ from the roof of the shed and ran across the yard to shimmy up the tree.

"Jesus, that kid is...," Patrick said in awe once his heartbeat got back to normal.

"Half Kanker," Kevin snickered and Eddward punched his arm. "Ow! He _is,_ though!"

"PAPA!"

"What?," Eddward called back as he used his free hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up into the tree because Kevin was holding the other under the table.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too. Be careful with the birds."

"Ok!"

Kevin just shook his head at his parents wide eyed stares and said, "Situation: Normal. Trust me!"

"Ooookaaay, he's leaving the blue jays alone. That's good," Eddward mused before turning to the people he was having lunch with and blushing slightly as Megan and Patrick looked at him in disbelief and Kevin shook his head and sent a few texts to Nazz.

"Ok, so he's half Kanker," the man admitted and the Barr's laughed.

* * *

"I swear, it's like he's _studying_ something up there," Megan said as she saw Damien pick a few leaves out of the tree and compare them to one another before dropping _the best ones_ down to Penny.

"But he's still in a tree," Kevin said.

"I climbed trees!," Eddward retorted.

"For _fun?"_

"Shut up, Kevin."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The thing next they knew, Damien was _flying_ out of the tree, using his jacket as a makeshift parachute. Eddward grimaced as he fell _hard,_ but he did a few barrel rolls before standing up and shaking the grass and dirt off.

"I'm ok!"

"See!," Eddward said as he gestured wildly. "He's _fine!"_

"You sure about that?," Kevin grinned.

"I swear to God, I will walk home, Kevin."

"Oooh, you're gonna run across the street! I know where you live!," the redhead teased and Eddward's scowl grew near murderous.

"You know what?," Patrick said as he stood and went to throw his plate away."If you want to die today, that's on you."

"He won't kill me!"

Patrick cocked a brow and Kevin shrugged.

"He loves me," he said as he kicked his feet up on the arm of the chair his dad was sitting in. "And it's my birthday."

"What's love got to do with it?"

Kevin's jaw dropped and it was Eddward's turn to smirk.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

When Kevin's head fell in embarrassment, Eddward raised his fists in victory.

"HA!"

"Who wants cake!?," Megan called out to anyone who would listen in an effort to get her wits about her as her son and his friend were blowing her away and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

But she did take the picture she took of a grinning Damien and Penny wearing leaf and flower crowns, their faces covered in frosting, and made it her Facebook cover photo.

* * *

"Hear from your mom about Bridget?," Patrick asked over his second bowl of ice cream.

"She did call this morning and said that because she got booked after 5, she won't be getting out til Monday. But that's _if_ the judge gives her bail. That whole trying to take her off school property thing could keep her there til trial unless she confesses and allocutes."

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Kevin scoffed and Eddward patted his shoulder in empathy.

"But if they go to trial, will the kids have to testify?," Megan asked.

Eddward bit his lip and Kevin groaned.

"There are ways to get their testimony without dragging them threw open court, but her lawyer -"

"Is a cunt," Kevin growled.

"Don't flatter her like that," Eddward said with a sly smile. "She lacks the depth and warmth to be a cunt."

"I like him!," Patrick laughed as Kevin hid his snickering face in his hat and Megan covered her wide mouth with her hand. But her green eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'll admit that I can't stand the woman," Eddward shrugged. "But mother is level headed enough to make sure that if she pulls any stupid stunts, especially with the kids involved, that she's dealt with accordingly."

"Who's the ADA?," Kevin asked him and Eddward shrugged.

"This all started _yesterday._ It could be _July_ before we go to trial. One step out a time."

"First step?"

"A nap," Eddward groaned as he pulled his beanie over his eyes and laid his head on his arm.

Kevin rubbed his back before catching his parents having a conversation with their eyes.

"Babe?," he grinned.

A small whine was the only response he got before Megan's loud squeal made Eddward sit up.

He squinted at Kevin's shocked but smiling parents for a brief moment before groaning in embarrassment and going back to his arm fort.

"Welcome to the family, Edd," Patrick said as he patted his head.

"Thank you, Sir," was Eddward's muffled reply.

"Do the kids know?," Megan asked and Eddward _whined_.

"Looks like you guys have to take a _second step_ ," Patrick said knowingly.

"How?!," Kevin asked in exasperation.

"How what?"

Eddward pulled himself out of his arm fort to look at his son who was know wearing a flower necklace to go with his crown.

"C'mere," he sighed and patted his leg and Damien crawled into his lap. "What if I told you that I was seeing someone special like when we see your Auntie Sarah out with Uncle Jimmy?"

"You got a girlfriend!?," Damien asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Eddward sighed.

"A boyfriend? Can you have a boyfriend? Does _Mr Kevin_ know?," he whispered.

"Yeah, he knows."

Damien pouted and crawled out of Eddward's lap and into Kevin's.

"I'm sorry, Mr Kevin."

"For?," Kevin asked curiously as Penny climbed in his lap, too, and Megan started taking pictures.

"That my dad has somebody and we can't hang out no more."

"It's ok," Kevin snickered as Eddward groaned into his hands. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"Whaaaaa?," Damien asked as Penny _turned_ on Eddward and started wailing on him as she screamed at him for getting someone and leaving her daddy alone.

He quickly tossed the child into a loose full nelson, locked her legs in his own and rested his chin on the top of her head before she could figure out what was going on.

"Who's a cool guy?," Damien asked worriedly.

"Me," Kevin said with a bright smile as he pointed at himself.

"Does my papa's boyfriend girlfriend know that?! Why are you seeing someone and not Kevin!?," he screamed at his father.

"The person I'm seeing _is_ Kevin," Eddward retorted and Penny finally stopped fighting him as Damien stared at him for a brief moment before shrugging and saying, "Why didn't you say so!? Gah. C'mon, Pen. I want a cookie."

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Eddward huffed as the kids went back in the house for more of the cookies Eddward brought over.

They all peered into the kitchen and watched the kids go through the cookies before they came back outside and Damien stopped short before turning to his father and asked if Penny was his sister now.

"Something like that," Kevin shrugged as he stole a baby carrot off of Eddward's plate.

"He doesn't like sharing food," Damien called to him over his shoulder as they went down the stairs to the swing set in the middle of the yard.

Kevin just cracked a grin at Eddward's scowl.

"Well, I'm going home now," he said as he stood and turned to Kevin's parents and told them that it was a pleasure to have lunch with them but he just _had_ to go despite Kevin's protests at him to sit down.

He made it as far as the front hall before Kevin caught him and pinned him to the wall.

* * *

"You're such a brat, Edd!"

"Says the man _antagonizing_ me in front of his _parents!_ Oh, my God, Kevin. Could you _not?!"  
_

"I'm sorry, Babe," he said as he hugged him. "I just can't help it."

"Please start," Eddward whined.

"Eh?"

The scuffle that ensued from Eddward trying to get away because Kevin just _insisted_ on exasperating him and Kevin keeping a firm grip on them both ended with them sitting on the stairs with _Eddward_ in a full nelson.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Goddamnit, Kevin. Let. Me. Go!," Eddward growled at him as he tried to wiggle away to no avail.

"Nooooope."

"You are a -"

"Petulant child. I _know._ You've told me," Kevin snickered and Eddward groaned as he wiggled some more.

"And yet, you never listen."

Eddward _felt_ the low chuckle in Kevin's chest as much as he heard it before his lips were at the nape of his neck and Eddward's legs gave out.

"Wanna run that by me again?," he whispered in the puddle of a man's ear.

It was junior year and they had been up helping Kevin cram for a Trig midterm. Eddward was tense from trying to help him and dealing with his own studies and kept rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his shoulders as he quizzed the redheaded teen into keeping his spot on the baseball team. Kevin offered to rub his shoulders as Eddward tossed equations at him and Eddward couldn't say no. When they got to one that Kevin had been having the most trouble with and he _finally_ got the answer right, the kiss they exchanged was quick and celebratory, but because it was from an odd angle, the tension in his shoulders and neck got worst. So per Eddward's guidance, Kevin rubbed each kink out. But the kiss he got at the nape of his neck when he was done made Eddward fall off the bed.

From then on, Kevin _listened_ very carefully to what Eddward had to say.

It was how he _responded_ that was always different.

But some responses would always be the same.

"You _never_ listen to me."

A kiss behind his right ear.

"Never?"

A kiss to his collarbone.

 _"Ever."_

A bite to the side of his neck.

"DADDY!"

They both groaned, but made their way outside and were greeted by two bouncing preschoolers.

"Can Dae stay the night?"

"Yeah, can I?"

"It's _may I,_ Damien," Eddward gently corrected. "You're supposed to be spending the night with your MaeMaw."

"But I want to stay here with my _sister,"_ Damien pouted as Eddward's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Sh. Mom? What's up?," he said as he answered his phone. "Uh _huh_...No, no. I've got a Plan B...I'll let him know...Ok, we'll see you whenever we can see you, I guess...Heh, yeah. Ok...Love you, too."

He made a face when he hung up his phone as four Barr faces and Damien looked at him expectantly.

"Looks, like you're staying," he told his son who cheered. "IF it's ok with you guys?," he asked Megan and Patrick who nodded.

"Yeah, just go get his stuff from your mom's and we'll have a slumber party," Patrick said as he cut another slice of cake.

"But what's going on, Edd? If you don't mind my asking, of course," Megan said, a concerned look in her eyes that let him know that Kevin had his mother's heart.

"Weeell, seems Ms Tipton has been trying to file some motions to get things moving faster and mother has to stay in the office tonight to assign an ADA to the case _and_ get them caught up so the state can fight it," he replied as he detached his son and Penny from his legs and sent them back into the yard to go play.

"Of course she does," Kevin sighed.

"Has she ever done this before, Kev?," Patrick asked and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you how many times I had court outside of the so called _'usual'_ family court schedule," Kevin said as he used _air quotes_ around the word, ' _usual.'_ "She never got what she wanted out of it, because the judges were usually pissed about her dragging everybody in on their off days for what amounted to jack shit."

"So we don't have anything to worry about then," Megan shrugged as she cracked open another soda and handed her husband a wine cooler to go with his cake.

"Weeeell...," Eddward said as he mad a face and Kevin grabbed him by his shoulders before sinking his head into the crook of his neck.

"Shut up, Edd."

"I'm just saying -"

"That's not shutting up, Babe!"

"Listen to me, Kevin," Eddward said seriously as he pulled the redhead's stone cold face out of his shoulder. "Every defense attorney in this country has the right to try to get their client to beat the charges against them. Leslie Tipton filing some 11th hour motion is par for the course, yes, but this case is highly unusual, too. Prior to _yesterday,_ Bridget was nothing more than your annoying _baby momma_. What she did was _terrible_ , but because it was her _first_ and so far _only_ criminal offense, she does have the right to face a judge and fight for bail."

"That's not fair!"

"I know," he sighed. "But if I know my mother, I know she's not going down without a fight. If she calls in the special prosecutor I think she's going to call, Bridget will be lucky that the US Constitution guarantees her the right to face her accusers."

"Why would she have to call in a special prosecutor?," Patrick asked.

"She has to recuse herself because of Damien's involvement, but they still need a DA on the case because the kidnapping charge is a felony and the state says that DA's prosecute those," Eddward told him as he contemplated grabbing a beer for himself because he was just that stressed about all of this.

"Who's she calling?," Kevin asked as he leaned on the table they had been sitting at.

"Remember the DA from Charleston who got that rapist with only that dirty blanket and the girl's underwear as evidence?," Eddward smirked.

"Whoa."

"Yep. Ms Johnson went to law school with mom. She always told her that if she needed a favor, to give her a call," he shrugged.

"But that woman is a fucking pitbull!," Megan said as she took swig of Patrick's wine cooler.

"Ma!"

"She does make Queenie look like a puppy, huh?," Eddward mused. "I'll admit bringing her in may be a bit of _overkill_ , but when it comes to _family,_ mom pulls no punches, sooo...yeah. And no judge is going to decide anything until they hear from both sides, and considering that it's _Saturday afternoon_ , I wouldn't be too worried, but we do need to be smart about how we take our next steps."

"What do we need to do?," Kevin asked as he saw all his plans for the weekend get scratched away with a judge's pen.

"Just make sure that we keep our eyes open and phones on," Eddward said reassuringly. "If they give her bail and she manages to actually post it, the DA will make sure we can get restraining orders. But for the moment, not a word to _anyone_ about where Penny is. And expect to some increased police presence around. It's just for her safety, though."

While Eddward's words weighed heavily on him, Kevin knew that what he was saying was for their own good. Penny's safety came first and because Damien had taken it upon himself to throw himself into the fray, his safety was paramount, too.

But at the moment, the two carefree kids were building a sandcastle in the sandbox next to Megan's rose garden, not a care in the world between them.

"Go get his stuff," Patrick said as he flashed him a smile. "Things are going to be fine."

* * *

Eddward packed a bag for Damien with a few things he got from his old home across the street from Kevin's parents and admonished him to mind his manners and be good while he was gone before Damien and Penny _pushed_ he and Kevin out the door themselves.

"Why do I have a feeling that we've been replaced?," Kevin asked as he walked Eddward to his car.

"Grandparents are _always_ more fun than parents," Eddward grinned at him.

Kevin cocked a brow at him before remembering that Sophia's parents were still alive and pretty fucking cool in comparison the woman who raised Eddward the first five plus years of his life. And Sophia and Ellen were pretty kick ass grandma's, too.

"We got lucky, huh?," he said as he leaned on the Impala.

"Something like that," Eddward said before flashing him a sly smile.

"What?"

"Would it be too forward if I took you to dinner?"

"Jesus, Dork," Kevin snickered as he blushed. "Why are you so fucking formal? It's just me!"

"I'm trying to be nice and respectful here, Kev. Also, shut up."

"Can't say yes or no to a _date_ if I have to shut up," Kevin snarked and Eddward hit the automatic start button on his keyfob. "Ok, ok! I get it! Geeze!"

Eddward raised both brows and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm free," the redhead shrugged before rocking back on his heels as he flashed him _that smirk_. "What's up?"

"I'll see you at your place at 7, Big Daddy," he said before he kissed him, got in his car, and drove away.


	101. Out And About

When Eddward knocked on his door at _seven o'clock on the damn dot_ like the punctual bastard he was, Kevin groaned.

And Eddward groaned himself when he answered the door.

"Seriously, Kevin!?," he all but yelled at him as he shoved the nearly naked man back into his apartment.

"What?! You never told me where we're going so I didn't know what to wear!"

"Pants, Kevin," Eddward sighed as he walked into his bedroom and over to the closet. "We wear pants when we leave our homes."

"I am wearin' pants!"

"Your boxers don't count, Dear," Eddward sighed as he pulled a pair of jeans out and threw them across the room at Kevin.

The redhead caught the pants and pulled them over his _boxer briefs_ before a green and yellow plaid button down and white tshirt hit his head.

"Hey!"

"We have _reservations!_ ," Eddward retorted. _"Move!"_

Kevin sighed as he quickly pulled on the shirts Eddward threw at him and when his white Converse came flying into the room from the living room, he rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"How do I look?," he asked him as he leaned on the door frame and Eddward put the dogs in the kitchen.

"Good enough to bury," Eddward said as he walked to the door without nary a glance in his general direction, "which is what I will do if you don't move dat ass!"

"Hey! You like my ass!," Kevin snipped as he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys.

But Eddward was already half way down the stairs.

 _"Reservations, Barr! Let's go!"_

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot of Peach Creek's newest Indian restaurant, Naya Masala, Sophia called.

 _"I'm gonna make this quick,"_ She said after they made their initial greetings, _"because I need to call Kevin, too."_

"Wait, he's right here!," Eddward said quickly as he put the call on the speaker phone.

 _"He is? Kevin?"_

"Hey, Ms Sophie. What's up?," Kevin said as he closed the car door and looked curiously at Eddward who shrugged.

 _"Well, the judge is remanding Bridget til the trial is over, so there's your good news."_

"That's fantastic!," Eddward said but Kevin waved him off.

"What's the _bad_ news?," Kevin asked in a tone that let Eddward know that he was used to getting _good-bad news_ type of phone calls from laywers.

 _"Well,"_ she said carefully, _"We need to set a time to you in here, Kevin, because we've got some questions about this whole plan you guys had for the weekend. And it's looking like we may have to talk to the kids, as well."_

"What for?!," Eddward groaned.

 _"Because Amber wants to put words to the picture so to speak. I mean, the video of her pulling Penny out of the office and Damien trying to stop her is telling, but there's no audio. If they tell the same story, we can present a better picture of what all went down."_

"You _know_ how I feel about this, Momma," Eddward sighed as Kevin squeezed his hand.

 _"I know, Son. I know. But I'm working on making it easier on them as best I can, I promise."_

Even though he knew she was being true to her word, Eddward was still feeling _some type of way_ about it all and even Kevin's reassuring hand squeezes weren't cutting it.

He didn't let go of his hand, though. He just held on tighter.

"Got any idea on when this is all gonna start?," Kevin asked as he pulled out his phone and brought his calendar up.

 _"At least a month. That'll give us time to get the yours and the kids' testimonies and build this case, but not so long that the kids forget what really happened and not so soon that they're traumatized all over again, you know what I mean? Also, Kevin, you may want to get with your lawyer and Josephine."_

"Why?," Kevin scoffed.

 _"Because,"_ Sophia sighed, _"Penny's permanent residence is still with her mother. And since Josephine lives there, too, it would be in your best interests to make a formal good faith plan of sorts with her because she can appeal for custody simply to keep things quote unquote "normal" for the girl. Not saying that she **would,** but she **could.**_ _I just want you to be sure your bases are covered, ok?"_

"Got it, _mom,"_ Kevin sighed bitterly.

 _"And one more thing,"_ she said seriously.

"Yeah?," Eddward asked skeptically, wondering what bomb she was gonna set off now.

 _"Happy birthday, Kevin,"_ she giggled and Eddward wanted to throw his phone out the window.

"Thanks, Mom," Kevin said with a small smile.

 _"You're welcome! I'll be in touch soon about getting together to get statements and such, but I just wanted to tell you about what the judge decided tonight."_

"Thank you, Mother," Eddward said gratefully.

"Yeah thanks, Mom," Kevin chimed in.

 _"You're welcome, have a good night!"_

When the call disconnected they exchanged relieved sighs before heading inside for lamb curry, chutney, chicken tikka masala, and chai tea to celebrate Kevin's birthday and a breather from what been cutting them off from each other for way too long.

* * *

When they got to O'Malley's, the over-under bets on what was going on between them with their friends was on the _high end_ of _several hundred dollars_.

It wasn't until he bet Eddward a double shot of tequila that he'd take him in the best out of three of 8 Ball pool that Kevin figured out what was going on.

"Wanna make it interesting?," Kevin whispered as Eddward grabbed a pool stick off the wall.

"How interesting?"

"Sy has $500 going that we're _not_ together, so I was thinking I'd toss a game to fuck with her."

"If I win, you have to get _another beer and_ you already owe Ed two Jäger Bombs, Kevin. I'd like to get you home in _one piece_ tonight."

Kevin only barely swayed as he stepped back to give him _a look_.

"I got this!"

Eddward cocked a brow at him before shrugging.

"Rack 'em, Barr, but it's your liver's funeral," he snorted as Kevin ran to rack the balls on the table.

"I got winner!," Sy yelled from the dart boards and Ang ordered another glass of wine since her wife was _insistent_ on ignoring not only the obvious but losing a bunch of money in the process.

Kevin only _barely_ tossed a game. Watching Eddward command the table was _distracting_.

Icy blue eyes would survey the table with engineer like precision before that tall, slim body leaned over it to destroy Kevin's chances of sinking _anything_. The way his hands racked the balls had Kevin's over active imagination in _over drive_.

 _Jesus._

 _It wasn't fair_.

"You're driving us home, right?," Kevin whined after Eddward cleaned his clock for the _third time_ in twenty minutes.

"I drove us here, didn't I?," Eddward retorted as he gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, yeah!," he said brightly before heading to the bar for another couple of shots and a beer for Eddward. "What do ya want?"

"A Miller Lite!," Eddward called back as he racked the balls again for a game between him and Sy.

"You being nice to my friend now?," she asked him as she chalked her pool stick.

 _"So nice,"_ Eddward grinned as Kevin brought him his beer and was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

"Wait!," she screamed as Kevin skipped over to play Ed in another round of darts. "When did kissing in public happen and why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Last night and because last night," Eddward shrugged. "You breaking or am I?"

"BARR!"

Kevin turned to look at her in shock and bit of fear considering the way she was stalking to him.

"Guess I'm breaking," he muttered to himself as he set up his shot and Sy screamed at Kevin for not telling her that they had _finally_ decided to _be together_.

"I'll take what she's having," Ang sighed as she grabbed a pool stick off the wall because it seemed like Sy wasn't going to be done with yelling at Kevin for a while.

Eddward sank three solid balls on the break and cocked a brow at her.

She just grinned.

And promptly kicked his ass.

"Where did you learn to play pool like that?!," he asked her after she cleaned the table in seven minutes flat.

"My parents have one, remember? Plus, Edd and Kev taught me a few tricks," she shrugged as Kevin and Sy came back to the table and Sy gave her a hug and kiss for playing for her.

"Doesn't count, though," Kevin said before taking the Jäger Bomb Ed handed him.

"Why not?!," Sy asked in a huff.

"Because he was supposed to be playing _you_ not _her."_

"Let's make it interesting then," Ang said with a sly grin.

"Oh, no," Eddward groaned before chugging the rest of his beer to drown out his boyfriend and their friends plans for a _pool tournament,_ of sorts.

* * *

First was couples pool, then darts, then individual pool and darts.

"What is this? Bar Olympics?," Mac asked as he brought a round of birthday beers to the group as they ran around trying to complete each _event_ they had set up.

"If you make it a thing, it was _my_ idea," Kevin told him as he tossed a dart _badly_ because all of the shots were kicking in.

"If you finish your shots, I might consider it," Mac grinned and Kevin nearly threw the dart at the man as he walked away.

Ed and May won _everything_ , but it _didn't count_ as they weren't _really_ a couple, even though Johnny said that any two _people_ could be a _couple_ and that they didn't make a rule that the _couple_ in question had to be in an intimate relationship.

"You no be logical!," Kevin told him as the DJ showed up with a _karaoke_ machine.

"The _one time_ he sees that I'm right, he doesn't want me to be," the doctor told himself as he shook his head. "Plank's gonna _love_ this one."

* * *

Nazz and Chris won the bar's sing off that night, but Kevin swore it was only because Eddward refused to participate.

But he didn't complain because Eddward was busy.

Busy slow dancing with him in a corner.

It was twenty minutes til _last call_ when Kevin finished his shots, Eddward paid Patrick's old bar bill, and they snuck out to head back to...

"Your place or mine?," Kevin asked him as he opened the door for him.

"Yours," Eddward decided after taking a moment to think about it.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Get in the car, Kevin."

Kevin ran to the passenger side of the car and Eddward shook his head.

"You wanna come home with _me?!,"_ Kevin asked him as soon as he got in the car.

"I'm sorry, is that a problem?," Eddward snickered as he pulled away from the bar.

"Nuuuu, it's just that...," Kevin said as he fumbled with his seat belt before sitting back and _staring_ at the man next to him.

"One, you're closer. Two, I don't want you to have to run to let the dogs out and I don't see you for the rest of the day. And three," he said as he came to a stop light. "I've wanted to come home with you for so long, I just didn't know how. I'm sor-"

Kevin tore his head away from the road in front of him to steal his breath away with a searing kiss.

 _"Drive."_


	102. Unbroken

And Eddward _drove_.

They were at Kevin's house in five minutes, even though O'Malley's was a good _fifteen_ minutes away with no traffic and green lights.

As soon as the car was in _Park,_ Kevin jumped out, ran to the driver's side and drug Eddward out of the car and into the building. But reality came crashing down on them when they got to the door and they could hear the dogs whining inside as soon as Kevin put the key in the lock.

Kevin gave the two puppers his meanest side eye as he walked inside, but Eddward was a little more understanding.

"Where are their harnesses?," he asked as he got their leashes off the wall.

Kevin just stared at him.

 _"Kevin."_

"Uhuh...Penny took them off because they clashed with the tutus mom got them," he said as he went to the bookshelf that had a bunch of her toys on the bottom shelf.

"They _clashed?"_

Kevin tossed him the harnesses and pulled out his phone.

"Here, see for yourself."

Eddward looked at the picture of a smiling Penny with the smiling dogs, all in brightly colored tutus. The harnesses in his hands were had a green camouflage print.

"Ooookaaaaay," he drawled as he shook his head and handed Kevin Queenie's leash. "I don't get it."

"That makes two of us," Kevin snorted before he gave a quick whistle and the dogs scampered to the door.

* * *

Once they got outside, Kevin pinned him to the wall next to the backdoor and kissed him senseless. They were too busy kissing against the wall to pay too much attention what the dogs were doing til Prince started to wedge himself between them.

Queenie just snorted as she laid down next to Eddward.

"I think she likes you now," Kevin snickered as he handed Eddward her leash so he could pick up after both dogs.

The raven and the dog exchanged a look.

"I think we have an _understanding_ now," he said as she sighed.

"You like Edd now, girl?," Kevin cooed at her as he squatted down in front of her and patted her head.

She just licked his hand.

Kevin gave Eddward a sympathetic look and Eddward grinned and gave him a wink.

"Who wants a treat?," he said as he tossed Kevin her leash again and the dog drug him to the door.

"Heel, girl!"

Eddward just laughed.

* * *

"I may not know much about women," he said once they made it back into the apartment and he gave both dogs a treat before sending them to bed, "but I know that they like to eat. Feed her and you'll stay on her good side for the most part."

"So _that's_ how you got Marie!"

"More or less," he said with a sly grin as he shrugged.

"I like food, too," Kevin pouted.

"Well," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "what are you in the mood for?"

 _"You."_

 _Needy icy blue met smoldering green._

Kevin's kisses could be _searing,_ but the _passion_ that the usually stoic, cool, calm, and collected _Eddward_ had smoldering in his soul engulfed them both.

Eddward's beanie was the first thing to go, his black flannel and blue tshirt soon followed.

Kevin's fingertips _burned_ as they traced the ink on Eddward's skin and Eddward's kisses traced his jawline.

They were both shirtless when they collapsed on the bed and the old frame _groaned_ from the jolt of the sudden weight. The mattress shifted as Eddward pulled the taller man closer to him and then did barrel roll so he was on top.

His sobering mind started to send off warning bells that he should _stop this_ , but what Kevin said next as he leaned against the headboard changed _everything._

 _"Baby, let me take care of you."_

His mother was supposed to take care of him and nearly killed him in the process.

His grandmother _raised him_ , but the care he _needed_ was as absent as his father.

His father did the best he could considering the circumstances they found themselves in when he was just three months old.

Sophia stepped in when she didn't have to and _everybody_ knew it. Sometimes he would wonder if she was there because she wanted to be, or because she was now _expected_ to be.

Marie loved him unconditionally, but he always felt like he was to take care of _her_.

And he did, her love for him her thanks.

 _But to let Kevin in, all the way in, felt freeing and terrifying all at once._

When you're standing on the edge, sometimes jumping is the only thing you can do to set yourself _free._

 _"Please."_

 _And they fell in love...Again...Naturally..._

* * *

The last time they did this, Eddward's need to get back some sense of self he lost with Craig over rode everything that needed to be done to make things right between them, or at least lay the foundation for it.

But if Kevin's learned anything in the ten years Eddward was away, sometimes you gotta dig through the dump to find the treasure trove you deserve.

Eddward's defenses were up and stronger than Ft Knox.

He knew Kevin _never_ meant him any harm, but the world did so much to him while he did all he could to do right by the world, that he couldn't help but be wary.

Strong arms held him close.

Slightly chapped lips left their loving marks on his skin.

It was Kevin's birthday, and Eddward's gift was _himself_.

The last time he felt hands against him like this, they were taking what they wanted, leaving Eddward in a heap of busted pride, torn dignity, and regret.

 _This time,_ he felt nothing but _need_ and he would always be there to fulfill it.

He gave in to each kiss, each touch, _but they_ _needed more._

And as Kevin pulled out the elastic holding his hair on the top of his head, Eddward's _defenses fell._

Kevin tossed him on his back and Eddward was sure his pants were ruined as he heard seams _rip_ before they hit the floor.

When Eddward lay naked before him, there was absolutely no _lust_ in his eyes.

 _Just love._

 _So. Much. Love._

Kevin gave him so many dizzying smooches as he pushed himself inside, but that first roll of the raven's hips let the neighbors know _Eddward's_ name.

Eddward had one hand under the headboard, the other in Kevin's hair as he sang his _Daddy's praises_.

 _But he needed him closer_.

With Eddward in his lap, they were on a level playing field. But Eddward afraid he'd _break_ him if he held onto him anymore and used the headboard for leverage as Kevin rocked his hips through their favorite ride.

As Kevin's thrusts got stronger, the headboard was denting the wall and with the first brush of his cock against Eddward's prostate, the computer programmer pushed the headboard _into the wall_ as he fell backwards onto the bed.

The headboard was torn from the bed frame and wedged into the wall, dipping the bed at an awkward 45 degree angle, and Kevin never missed a beat.

He held onto Eddward with one strong hand and the other put the footboard through her paces.

Eddward was on the brink and he just needed...

 _"Baby, please."_

 _He called him, 'Baby.'_

Kevin pushed off the footboard so hard it fell away from the bed and the whole thing collapsed.

The footboard hit the dresser, the bed rails hit the floor, and the _bed frame broke._

The mattress went sideways as the box springs hit the floor, unsupported by the bed rails or the now cracked bed frame.

Kevin pulled Eddward back into his lap and Eddward sent them both over the edge as he pressed their mouths together and rocked his hips in a rhythm that was all his own.

Kevin's hands were in his hair as the aftershocks coursed through them both. Eddward ran gentle hands across the scratches he left behind on his back when he left reality.

It wasn't until they collapsed side by side in a heap, that they realized what they had done because the mattress _wobbled._

Eddward sat up slowly and his jaw dropped at the scene before him.

The fitted sheet was hanging on by _one_ corner, the rest of the sheets and blankets were on the floor.

Kevin was hiding his _red_ laughing face in the one pillow still on what was left of the bed.

"Dear Lord," he groaned into his hands and Kevin fell off the mattress as he laughed and then laughed even harder from the floor. _"Kevin, stop!_ Your bed..."

"Dude, don't worry about it," he snickered as he sat up. "I got the frame at thrift store, so it was bound to go at some point."

"Still," Eddward pouted.

"Worth it, though," he said as he gave him the most loving grin Eddward had seen him give.

And it was just for him.

The man was positively _pink_ when Kevin jumped back on the bed and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Edd, so if breaking my bed is what it takes to prove that to you, _I'm breaking the damn bed."_

"Actually, I'm the one who put that thing into the wall," Eddward said sheepishly as pointed his thumb at the headboard.

Kevin cocked an impressed brow at him and Eddward shuddered under his gaze.

"Where are my pants?," he asked quietly, trying to change the subject, but somehow feeling like he just made it worst.

Kevin leaned over and picked up what was left of his jeans off the floor.

In his effort to get the man out of trousers that were in the way of him making love him to him, Kevin ripped the button off and tore the zipper from the crotch, essentially tearing the jeans _in half._

Eddward just threw his hands up in the air as he said, "I give up!"

Kevin tossed the pants over his shoulder as he pulled Eddward into another hug.

"You can borrow a pair of mine. I'll buy you new pants. Don't worry about the damn bed, Baby Boy. Just..."

When Eddward turned to look at him, he saw Kevin's need to let him _take care of him_ in his eyes and he couldn't tell him no.

"Ok," he said as he gently kissed him.

"For real?!"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?," Eddward said as he gestured around the disaster that was once Kevin's bedroom.

"Nope!," Kevin grinned before he yawned. "Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll clean this up."

"You sure?"

"Can you lift the headboard?," Kevin asked with a grin knowing that he was going to have a hell of a time even walking to the bathroom, let alone _moving_ _furniture._

"I'll be in the shower," Eddward groaned as he crawled off the bed and threw the pillow back at a giggling Kevin.

* * *

"You ok in there, Baby Boy?"

Eddward didn't know how long he was in the shower just letting the hot water wash over him, but Kevin's concerned voice let him know it was probably a bit longer than either of them were used to.

"I'm fine," Eddward spurted as he pulled his head out from the spray.

The shower curtain popped back and Kevin's concerned face broke through the steam.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Daddy," he said as he leaned over and kissed him. "Now get out. You're making it cold in here."

"I dunno," Kevin grinned as he gave him a lustful once over. "Things look fine to me."

"OUT, BARR!"

"Ok, ok!"

When Kevin finally left him alone and his head cleared from its orgasmic glow, he grabbed the body wash, but quickly realized that he needed _help_.

"Kevin!"

 _Silence_

 _"Daddy!"_

The bathroom door bounced off the wall and he yelped and grabbed the towel bar as the shower curtain flew open.

"You ok?!," Kevin asked him in a panic, as he pulled off the sweatpants he had pulled on before he tried to remake what was left of his bed.

"My back hurts," Eddward pouted.

Kevin slipped in the shower and pulled his boyfriend towards him.

"Lean on me."

* * *

When they got out of the shower, Eddward was pleasantly surprised that Kevin managed to clean up the room, but only barely.

The footboard and bed rails were gone, the head board was still in the wall, but what was left of the frame itself was leaning against the wall behind the door. Considering how big the pieces were, Eddward knew he'd need help getting them out of the apartment, but to see them neatly stacked away quelled his OCD a bit.

Fresh sheets were on the bed and their phones were charging next to Kevin's laptop.

And tiny battery operated lighted tea lights were scattered around the room.

 _"Oh, my."_

"You like?," Kevin grinned.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Barr?," Eddward asked in mock shock and Kevin gave him _a look_.

"We already broke the bed, Dude. I just thought...," he shrugged.

"I like this thought," Eddward said as he kissed him.

His relieved sigh let Eddward know there were plenty more thoughts where this one came from and he couldn't wait to see them.

 _And old habits die hard..._

Eddward laid on his stomach under Kevin's right arm and Kevin had their hands intertwined.

When they were in high school, Kevin would occasionally play with Eddward's class ring when they cuddled up or the fancy diamond ring he had inherited from his own father that Eddward got when Sebastian passed away.

Lately it had had been his wedding band.

But now his left ring finger was _ring free._

"Edd?"

"Mhm?"

"Where's your ring?!"

Eddward lifted his head in a bit of a panic before laying back down.

"At home," he sighed as he snuggled closer.

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah."

"This is weird," Kevin pouted.

"You _want_ me to wear it?"

"Well," Kevin sighed. "It's just..."

"I know..."

When Kevin picked up his hand, he noticed _it._

 _"Huh."_

"Yeah," Eddward smiled as he looked at Marie's monogram inked into his finger.

He had seen pictures of the tattoo and the wedding that commemorated it on the Facebook page Eddward had set up to immortalize the only other girl to steal his heart.

Penny was becoming a _very close_ second.

"Look, I know I'm not her, but I'm _definitely_ not _him_ , either," Kevin said as he pulled Eddward close and ran a hand through his hair. "All I can promise is that I'll try."

"If you can try, then I can try, too."

Kevin kissed his scar in relief and Eddward outright purred under the sweet gesture.

"Still like your eggs scrambled?"

"Still like a coffee with your cream and sugar?"

"Pancakes?," Kevin snickered.

"Waffles?," Eddward asked as he batted his lashes playfully.

"And bacon," Kevin grinned as he kissed him.


	103. Afterglow

The alarm coming from Kevin's phone made them both groan, but they couldn't move.

As Kevin sat up, he discovered their _problem_.

Well, _problems_.

Each had four legs and weighed a good eighty pounds.

"Get down!," Kevin fussed as he shoved the dogs off the bed and went to silence his phone.

"What time is it?," Eddward muttered.

"830."

"But it's _Sunday,"_ he whined.

"I always get up at 830 for Mass," Kevin sighed before crawling back under the covers and pulling Eddward close.

"Oh, then we gotta -"

"Go back to sleep. I went yesterday because it was my birthday, and Mom and Dad got the kids til whenever we wanna go get them so we're good."

"You went to Mass for your birthday and _didn't tell me?"_

Kevin looked into sleepy, but annoyed blue eyes and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I didn't want to bother you with it."

"We're _together_ now, Kevin," Eddward said as he rolled over and pulled Kevin with him. "If it's important to you, it's important to me."

"So you'd go to Mass with me, no questions asked?," Kevin whispered, all kinds of surprised at what the man was saying.

"Just dates and times."

"I love you, you heathen."

"And that's why y'all don't have more converts," Eddward retorted. "Calling them names and shit."

"It's the truth!"

"Look, Mr Bride Of Christ," Eddward said as he tossed him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. "I may be a _heathen,_ but I'm _trying_ here."

"Thanks, Babe," Kevin grinned as he kissed the back of his neck and pulled him close again. "How you feeling?"

"How do you think?," Eddward whined as he rolled back over to face him because despite the sweet neck kisses, _spooning_ was fucking with his back something fierce.

"What do you need?"

"Some Aleve, if you have it."

"My _dad_ takes that!," Kevin snickered. "You getting old on me now, Rockwell?"

"I am and will _always be_ six months older than you," Eddward snipped at him as be blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"You gonna be my sugar daddy now?," Kevin smirked.

"Whatever you want, Big Daddy," Eddward grinned as he threw his arms around his neck and kissed him til he was dizzy.

It took Eddward a couple of minutes after he _finally_ stopped laughing at him to pull Kevin out of the burrow of blankets he had buried himself in as soon as he got away from Eddward's kisses.

"How _dare you_ flirt with me like that! _I'm the flirt_ in this relationship!"

"My bad," Eddward snorted.

"Who taught you how to flirt like that anyways?," Kevin pouted.

 _"You."_

 _"I DID NOT!"_

Eddward cocked a brow and pulled his dog tags off.

"'Focus on the _forever_ and the _maybe's_ will set themselves right,'" he said as he dangled Kevin's _first_ Valentine's Day gift in front of his face.

"I can't believe that you remember that," Kevin said softly as he took the dog tags into his hands.

He had been flirting when he gave him the gift, but he was holding on to a special _maybe forever_ then, too. He wasn't sure Eddward understood what he meant when he said those words _til now_.

"Kinda hard to forget," Eddward smiled as the early morning sun made the metal _shine_.

"C'mere," Kevin said as he sat up and pulled Eddward into his lap so he could put the dog tags back where they belonged. "I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled his chest. "I can't believe you're here."

Eddward wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Told you I'd come back."

They both knew that Eddward's ultimate return was a long shot. What they didn't know was what it would take to get him to come back to _Kevin._ And as bittersweet as his return was, and as scary and frustrating his return to _Kevin_ was, they wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, dozing off between kisses before _hunger_ struck.

Eddward made coffee and tea while Kevin took the dogs out, even though Kevin told him to _chill out_ on the couch. But he couldn't complain because Eddward always made _the best_ coffee.

They watched a few baseball games while Eddward browsed for new beds online before taking a nap in what was left of Kevin's old one.

Kevin caught one of his neighbors while he took the dogs out after their nap, and the guy helped him take the rest of the bed away, much to Eddward's relief and chagrin.

While Kevin made dinner plans with his mother, Eddward looked through the Sunday tech news.

And one headline made him smile.

 _NASA Robotics Engineer Marries Long Time Meterologist Boyfriend In Spaced Out Ceremony_

He looked at his happily smiling doppelganger as a grin crossed his own face.

The boy had grown up to become quite the _weather man_ and worked for the National Weather Service, but would freelance for NASA when they asked.

The wedding ceremony took place at NASA's observatory in Houston with a _working_ honeymoon at the observatory in Hawaii.

Edd wanted to get a good look at some data for El Niño. Kev wanted to be with Edd. And go surfing. Because if El Niño was in town, Kev had waves he wanted to ride.

 _"And maybe ride his husband,"_ Eddward snickered to himself as he thought of how torn up the redhead was over the smart headed dork when they were in high school.

But now he had him.

And Eddward could tell by the smile on Kev's face, that he had _finally_ gotten to a place where he didn't mind having him _out loud_.

"What'cha grinning at?," Kevin asked as he collapsed next to him on the couch and laid his head in his lap.

Eddward held his phone over his face and Kevin nodded.

"About time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they were still _dating_ at Ang and Sy's wedding. Wonder what took so long..."

"Something, something _Fourteenth Amendment,"_ Eddward snickered.

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah. It's held a lot of people up," he said as he locked his phone and put it on the coffee table. "Wait!" he said as he sat up. "If Sy and Ang got _married before -"_

"They had to do it the old fashioned way," Kevin sighed.

"But I thought -"

"Nope. _We_ knew and shit, but Sy didn't get anything legally changed until like a year ago and then they did this quick thing over Valentine's Day before you came back. It was crazy, too, because they closed the restaurant for the weekend to do it and people were _pissed."_

"I'll say," Eddward said as he sat back and folded his arms thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's when I downloaded your foodie app because I had to get out."

"And _cruise?,"_ Eddward asked him with a cocked brow.

"And they call me a green eyed monster," Kevin snorted. Eddward stuck his tongue out at him. "If it makes you feel better, I got _nothing_ , but mostly because you know who killed my vibes."

"How?"

"You know how word gets around," Kevin shrugged. "I'm a terrible person because I won't go out with the craziest bitch between here and Charleston."

"So _no one_ would go out with you?"

"I got you!," Kevin said brightly as he sat up and pulled Eddward into a cuddle at his side.

Smirk met scowl and Kevin sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"I think it was either they didn't want to deal with her snapping on them for going out with me or they were mad at me for not going out with her. Either way, nobody would talk to me, so I didn't talk to them."

Eddward leaned his head on his shoulder as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that _Kevin_ was dateless _because_ of Bridget, not _in spite of_ her.

But that also left Kevin _free_ and when he was ready, he was free to be with _him_.

"Silver lining?"

"Yeah?"

"You got me."

"I got you."

* * *

They had dinner with Kevin's parents before having to separate for the night, with Eddward's reassurances that the new bed would be delivered before the next weekend was out.

 _Baby Boy always takes care of his Daddy._

When Eddward came home, he was surprised to see his mailbox open.

He hardly ever got anything on Saturday unless he ordered it, so he thought nothing of it when he saw the mailman parked at the end of their street as he left to go to the Barr's for lunch on Saturday.

He sent Damien to his room to get ready for bed as he opened the envelope from a funeral home in Mapleton, his grandmother's hometown. And what he pulled out angered him but he also felt a bit more free than he had in a _long_ time.

It was a simple note from his aunt and his grandmother's funeral program.

 _Eddward,_

 _We know that no one would care to tell you about your dear grandmother's passing. I'm sending you the program through the funeral home so that there are no hard feelings in us contacting you and you can have something to remember her by._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Kim_

 _"I'd rather forget,"_ he thought as Damien called his name and he dashed down the hall to _care_ for his son.


	104. Boundary Lines

_*Buzz, Buzz*_

BigDaddy: You ok over there?

Eddward squinted at his screen before sitting up and turning on the light on his nightstand as lighting lit up his bedroom.

BabyBoy: How is she?

BigDaddy: Scared

BigDaddy: When did you rename the app?

Eddward made a face as he texted Kevin back.

BabyBoy: Sorry! We're trying to make it easier for ppl to recognize what it's for. Had a lot of issues w ppl not realizing it's a therapy thing and not a joke.

BigDaddy: It's ok. She figured it out before I did.

BigDaddy: Can I call you?

BabyBoy: Dial away

As the thunder rolled overhead, Eddward tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen. He took a glance into Damien's room and shook his head at his son who had somehow ended up pantsless and curled up on top of his pillow, wrapped up in the Thomas the Train fleece throw Mya made him for his first birthday, cuddling Marie's old bunny rabbit close.

* * *

He had just walked past the boy's door when his phone _rang_. He had grown tired of missing Kevin's messages and calls that he just set his phone up to ring through whenever Kevin tried to get ahold of him.

"Hello?," he whispered as he came into the kitchen and turned on the light.

 _"Hey? Why are you being so quiet?"_

"Didn't want to wake the baby," Eddward answered as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder and pulled down his special jar of tea.

 _"Making tea?"_

"You smoking?"

 _"The dogs wanted out soooo..."_

"Uh huh," Eddward scoffed and Kevin snorted. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about the new marketing campaign for Blue Screen Cures."

 _"S'ok. She figured it out before I did."_

"Mhm."

 _"Shut up, Edd."_

"Well, if I shut up, I can't tell you -"

 _"That you love me?"_

Eddward pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it for a bit before scoffing at the man on the other end.

 _"You know you do."_

"Yeah, yeah," Eddward said on a shaky sigh as the thunder rolled overhead again.

 _"It's ok."_

"I know, it's just..."

Kevin gave a quick whistle and then said, _"I have an idea."_

"Go on."

 _"I'm going to look at some houses this week. You should come with. But I **definitely** want you guys to come with me to an open house on this place in Peach Creek Manor."_

"Dates and times?"

 _"I'll text you,"_ Kevin whispered and Eddward heard the echo of his keys dropping in the tiny glass dish on the table by his front door. _"Go lay down. I swear she's got the worst attitude,"_ he sighed as Queenie snorted.

"I don't know about _all_ _that,"_ Eddward said slowly as he poured his tea in his favorite mug that Marie gave him so many Christmases before.

 _"Oh, stuff it, Edd,"_ Kevin snipped at him and Eddward made a snicker snort that cracked them both up.

 _"God, I miss you..."_

"I miss you, too," Eddward sighed. "Why don't you guys come over this week or something."

 _"Wha? Eddward Rockwell wants to do things on a **school night?"**_

"I was _thinking_ about _doing you, buuuut..."_

 _"I will be there with bells on, you jackass,"_ Kevin seriously and the giggle he heard on the other end of the phone had him seriously contemplating leaving right then.

 _"Bells,_ Kevin? _Really?_ You'll wake the children," he said with a grin as he got out a can of Poppycock and made a note to go buy some more as more storms were in the forecast for the week and he knew he'd need more of the sweet snack to get him through it, especially if Kevin was going to be around, too.

 _"I **know** you're not talking to **me** about waking the kids, Edd."_

"I'm not the screamer, Kevin."

 _"I hate you."_

"No, you don't."

 _"You're lucky you're over there and not here, man."_

"Oh, no. I'm so scared. What'cha gonna do? Bend me over and spank me?," Eddward deadpanned and the sound of frustration that came over the other end of the line meant only one thing.

 _Kevin had thrown his phone._

Eddward knew he was in _trouble_ but he never minded getting into it when it came to Kevin and now that they were _together,_ he was going to be getting into plenty of it, if only to wrack Kevin's nerves like Kevin insisted on wracking his.

 _A sigh._

"I already bought you a bed, don't make me buy you a new phone."

 _"Yeah, you're gonna need to save your money because you're gonna need a new ass after I get done railing you."_

"Promise?"

 _"Always."_

And a roll of thunder shook the house.

"Jesus!," Eddward hissed into the phone as he grabbed the counter and distantly he heard Penny cry out for her daddy.

 _"I gotta -"_

 _"Go,"_ he said in understanding as he caught his breath. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

 _"Love you, too."_

* * *

As he hung up the phone, he saw the mail from his Aunt on the table. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed it and just as he was about to toss the whole thing in the trash, he saw _it._

He placed the mail back on the counter and took a good look at the envelope as fear and anger coursed through him.

 _There was no return address or postage mark._

The envelope was simply an insert envelope with the funeral home's name across the front of it with his name and address scrawled under it in a hastily written script.

He picked up his phone as he took a big gulp of his tea and sent a text to his mother.

Eddward: Call me as soon as you can.

* * *

"I don't know what to say, Son," Sophia said in shock as she stared at the mail before her.

"You said the last time you spoke to her, it was when they put Allison in a home, right?"

Sophia nodded.

"But they never got any forwarding information from you after you graduated because you told the judge you didn't want them to contact you anymore after that and he granted the motion. So they could only contact _me_ and _I_ _have not heard from them._ You have to believe me, Son."

"I do," he groaned into his hands.

"Are you listed?"

"No, you know that," he said as he gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you in contact with _any of them?_ Kim ain't the only Marion and Allison ain't the only Rockwell."

Eddward sat back as he thought and he never felt more betrayed.

"The only people I talk to really that know them both is Marilyn and her family."

"The Davis'?!"

Eddward nodded and Sophia wanted to arrest _everyone_.

Sophia knew Allison's father's side of the family _very well_ as she had grown up with them and considered them _family friends_.

After she won custody of Eddward, the Rockwell's and Marion's were fractured when it came to who's _side_ they should be on when it came to who Eddward should have lived with after his father died.

Despite Sebastian never making an effort to keep Eddward from anyone, he did do everything in his power to shelter his son from those in the family who thought it was _cruel_ for Karen to spend her life in prison and who pushed for Eddward to spend some sort of time with the woman despite nearly killing him, psychotic break or not.

Sophia's hope was to continue to do just that as did her best to raise the boy into the man that his father wanted him to be.

The man _he_ wanted to be.

 _The man he was_.

His cousin Marilyn lived in Cherry Hill and helped Sophia just that by being there for them whenever they asked and even in times when they didn't. Eddward was always grateful to them for not _taking sides_ and just being the _family_ he desperately needed his _family_ to be.

And now it looked like he had been betrayed by the very people who helped him get to where he was today.

"I can't believe this," she muttered as she picked up her phone and made a phone call.

Eddward was doing his best to ignore the _heated_ conversation Sophia was having with his cousin when Kevin called.

 _"Look, I know I said that we'd only go see houses yesterday and tomorrow, buuuuut..."_

"Text me and I'll meet you there," Eddward said quickly as he walked out of Sophia's office and _she threw her phone._

* * *

"Hey, Babe."

Eddward pulled his earbuds from his ears and leaned his head into Kevin's chest.

"You ok?"

Eddward shook his head, but said, "I'll be alright. Where's the realtor?"

Right on cue, the realtor pulled in next to Eddward and waved the keys at them.

"Let's see if we can get you in a _home_ today, Mr Barr."

Kevin just shrugged and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

The house hunting was a welcome distraction to Eddward's frazzled mind.

So welcoming Kevin and Penny over for a sleepover was even better.

But Kevin knew _something_ was up.

"Yo, Einstein," Kevin said as he leaned on the bathroom door frame while Eddward stared at his phone after telling Penny to go get in the shower.

When Eddward's absentminded stare went from his phone to Kevin's eyes, the redhead sighed. Eddward had been distant the past few weeks in a way that was unnerving and Kevin wasn't liking it one bit. Especially since he had just gotten him all to himself. He was not about to lose that to whatever was clouding his man's mind.

Instead of asking him if he cared to join him for a shower of their own, he decided to tackle the issue that had been on his mind for the past few days.

"What's going on, Baby Boy?"

Eddward set his phone down and told him not to worry about it.

Kevin slinked to the bed, but before he could say or do anything Damien bounced into the room with a book and his rabbit.

"Can you read to me, Kev?," he said as he crawled under the covers of Eddward's bed.

"I'm 'Kev' now," the redhead grinned as he joined him.

"Congrats," Eddward smirked with an eye roll as he went to take his own shower.

* * *

When he got out, Kevin and Damien were gone, but he heard his tea kettle whistle so he knew where Kevin was and could hear Damien in his room trying to help Penny with something.

"C'mon, let's go ask my dad," he heard the boy sigh as he pulled a tshirt on.

"Ask me whaaaaaohmigod."

Standing in front of him was Penny and she looked so sad and pitiful.

"Damien, go get my spray bottle and the big comb. Penny, do you have any hair clips or -"

When the girl shoved a sparkly blue makeup box into his hands, he knew he had his work cut out for him.

Cocking his head towards his bed, he gently said, "Go sit."

Damien set two spray bottles on his nightstand, one labeled _Water,_ the other, _Conditioner,_ along with a detangling comb.

"What's going on?," Kevin said as he walked into the room, two steaming cups of tea in his hands. "Oh, dear Lord, girl! What did you do?!"

His daughter's usually _curly_ hair was a _matted mess._

"Washed my hair," Penny pouted.

Kevin opened his mouth to fuss, but Eddward waved his hand at him.

"I've got this," he said as he opened the box in his hands and pulled out four hair clips and four tiny hair bands. "Damien, go get my crotchet hook and one of _my_ pillow cases."

When Damien brought the items requested, Eddward settled behind Penny on the bed and told the boy to go put the satin pillow case on the pillow that they pulled out for Penny and then told Kevin to _watch and learn_.

And as he distracted her with questions about her day, he detangled the mats in her hair, gave her four cornrows with the ends weaved back into their respective braids before giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her to go put her hair stuff away.

Kevin just looked at him in awe.

"How?!," he asked him as he went to the bathroom to wash all the hair product off his hands.

Eddward gave him an incredulous look as he came out of the bathroom before taking the elastic out of his hair and his own mountain of hair came tumbling down. It would never be as wild as Penny's, but it had a mind of it's own.

"Dude, you look like a sheepdog," Kevin snorted.

"Woof, woof," Eddward said sarcastically as he pulled his hair back up into a loose bun and walked to the bed.

"But how did you know how to do all that?," Kevin asked him as he slid into the bed next to him.

"My grandmother taught me. Wild hair runs thick on her father's side. I only got a touch of it, but she made sure I knew how to do her hair because _you never know,"_ he sighed as he sipped his tea.

 _"That's_ why you asked if she had a scarf."

"Yes, but satin pillowcases work just as well. I sleep too wild for a scarf and they're always too tight and I'd wake up with headaches."

"You've never slept wild with me."

"Gee, I wonder why?," Eddward mused as he sipped his tea.

"Whoa."

"Heh."

"Edd, I swear to God..." Kevin hissed at him as Penny walked into the room with a book of her own, Damien on her heels.

"We don't swear to God, Daddy," Penny admonished as she crawled into the bed and settled between them, Damien right next to Kevin.

"Yeah, _Daddy,"_ Eddward smirked at him as he took the book from her and read a story about a child saying _Goodnight_ to the Moon.

* * *

"Hey."

Eddward looked up from his tablet at him over his glasses and Kevin shook his head.

"You look like you're gonna turn into a naughty librarian on me," he snickered as he tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair into the hamper.

Eddward smirked at him before breaking down into a fit of giggles and blushing.

"I _can't."_

"Why not?," Kevin asked lowly as he crawled into the bed and pulled him close.

"Because," he grinned as he sent the email he had been composing before closing his email app, locking the device and putting it on it's charging port, "I'm not the screamer."

"If memory serves _somebody_ thought my name sounded _nice_ on Halloween."

Blushing scowl met smirk and Eddward rolled his eyes as he leaned over to turn out the light on his nightstand.

 _"Goodnight, Kevin."_

 _"Goodnight, Eddward."_


	105. Home Tour

"Where we going, Papa?," Penny asked as Eddward pulled his Impala out of the garage.

"Well," he said as he checked his blind spots, "Your dad wants us to meet him at an open house so we're going to head over there before we go to MaeMaw's for lunch.

"What's an open house?," Damien asked.

"It's many things, but in this case, it's where a homeowner wants people to come see their house so that someone can buy it."

"People _want_ us to see their house?," the boy asked.

 _"They do,"_ his father snickered as he listened to the GPS voice tell him where to go.

Eddward had only been to Peach Creek Manor to visit his parents friends and colleagues who were all more well off than the Rockwell's were. So he couldn't fathom why Kevin would want to visit an open house there. So far, he had liked most of the places the realtor had shown Kevin, but there was always _something_ that held him back from putting in a bid.

Too far away from work.

Too far away from his parents.

Too far away from the school he wanted to enroll Penny in in the fall.

Too old.

Too expensive for the age of the home or neighborhood.

Eddward himself shot down a few of the newer homes because of the expense in breaking the house in.

He distantly wondered if Kevin was just using the open house to _dream_ before deciding on one of the three that Eddward, Sy, Nazz, and his mother told him would work. They weren't perfect, but for a _first home_ , they would do.

* * *

When they got to the gated community's main gate, the kids were in awe.

"These houses are HUGE," Damien squealed as he peered out of all the windows.

Penny just _stared_ at her surroundings in wide eyed silence.

Peach Creek Manor was a _mix use_ neighborhood where apartments and condos were surrounded by bungalows, mid sized ranch homes that made up most of post World War II suburbia, McMansions and _estates_.

Eddward continued to follow the GPS to a newer home that was now typical of new housing in suburbia _today._

A small, but welcoming front porch with plenty of shade from the sun and rain, a two car garage with a smaller one car garage attached, but with its own door. There were two visible stories, and Eddward had noticed a small window on the foundation of the house so he knew there was a basement of some sort.

While the home itself was painted and appointed with masonry that was the same plain taupe-beige color as many of the houses surrounding it were, the blue hue that adorned the shutters, garages, and front door stood out.

Eddward parked his car behind Kevin's bike and held the kids hands as he walked up to the wide open front door.

"You don't have to take off your shoes," he told them when they walked inside, as the kids started to tug him to the stairs so they could sit down and do just that. "Let's go find Daddy."

* * *

When they walked into the home, there was a set of stairs that led up to the second story, but he took them down the small hallway that led to the main part of the house, with _floor to ceiling_ windows that encompassed the living room.

And it was a _spectacular_ view.

Because the the living room faced the south side of the property, the sun would be the only source of light the main part of the house would need. Because the house itself faced the wooded area that made Peach Creek Manor famous in the area for its _country views, city living_ feel, there were no neighbors to think about.

And with virtually no artificial light in the area, that meant nights with the stars.

Eddward took a deep breath before his own dreams ran away with him and turned around to see where he could find his boyfriend in the expansive floor plan of the house.

No Kevin in the _large_ study next to the stairs but across the hall from the kitchen. If he could work from home for the rest of his life, he didn't mind doing it in the large space. An eastern view of the woods would brighten any work day in his opinion.

No Kevin in the kitchen, but he knew Sy would _die_ when she saw it.

The stove made up the island in the center of the room, so there was plenty of counter space to go around. There was a double oven in the wall behind the stove, and the refrigerator blended into the cabinetry.

He almost lost Damien in the pantry and he knew that if Kevin actually had a snowball chance's in hell of buying this house, he'd have to make some strict rules about the small space if he ever want to have a snack again.

No Kevin in the powder room bathroom off the kitchen, but the pink decorations had Penny in a girly tizzy. Damien thought it was lame. The pantry was the best room in the place to him and would always and forever be so.

No Kevin in the laundry room across the hall from the powder room, but if the living room was a dream, the laundry room was a _fantasy_. There was enough space for an extra large, over sized washer and dryer suite with pedestals and a large sink to hand wash things in. As well as shelving for _all_ his cleaning supplies.

 _His._

He shook his head as he walked out of the laundry room and into the garage and immediately saw his car, Kevin's truck and motorcycle in the space along with the kids bikes, scooters, and skateboards.

 _"Stop it, Eddward,"_ he told himself as he headed to the kitchen again and when he turned the corner to look into the dining room off the kitchen for his man, he ran into _him._

 _Danté_

"Mr Esposito? What are you doing here?," he asked as Penny squeezed the Italian's legs in a kiddie hug.

"I designed this place, so the lady of the house wanted me back to stage it."

"I'm impressed," he said with a nod before turning to give Penny a look.

"Thank you," Danté grinned and Eddward could see why Kevin had fallen for the man and also why he needed to keep him _away from him_.

"Have you seen..."

"Back deck," Danté smiled before being pulled away by the realtor to talk about his work with some potential buyers.

The door to the back deck was between the living room and the dining room. While the living room had the better view, the dining room's sunset views would still be something to behold.

Kevin snuffed out his cigarette as he swooped Penny up and gave Eddward a kiss as Damien climbed him like a tree so he could sit on his shoulders.

"What do you think?"

"That you look like a human tree."

"Ha ha, Edd."

Eddward just flashed him a grin and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, man. What do you think?"

"That this place in _insane_. I mean the views are beautiful, but we've only been on the main floor."

Kevin cocked his head at him and Eddward shrugged.

"We were looking for you."

"Ah. Well c'mon and I'll give you the tour."

While Eddward wasn't too keen on the master bedroom being on the main floor and away from the other bedrooms, there was a sense of privacy and _permanency_ to the place that he couldn't shake. With everything he could possibly every need on the main floor, and the kids being big enough to be ok with being alone, the separation between living spaces suited him just fine in the _long run_.

The upper level had a two bedrooms that shared a Jack and Jill bathroom suite with separate toilets, but a shared double sink, shower and tub. The rooms had the same layout, so there would be no fuss over who's room was bigger. But one faced the west while the other faced the east and overlooked the driveway. And as a child who itched for his parents to _come home soon_ on way too many occasions, the view was a welcome one for him.

When they made it to the basement, there was a large fallout shelter for tornadoes, storage space for _all_ of _their stuff,_ small wine cellar and still plenty of space for a family theater, pool table, the poker table Patrick had been promising Kevin since he was 14, and corner to put all of their video games in. And a small corner with a window that looked out on a hilly portion of the woods behind the house had drawn Penny in like a moth to a flame.

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to the realtor and Danté and made their way back to Eddward's car, Kevin asked him what he thought of the place again.

"Your ex is a fucking genius," Eddward sighed after the kids got in their car seats. "I don't think I've ever seen a place designed so well."

Kevin shrugged.

"I helped, you know."

"Wha?"

"Lady who's selling it was _clueless_ on how to do anything with it because so much stuff here is so _cookie cutter,_ you know? But he still had to keep things in line with what people like here, so I helped him when he got stuck."

Eddward cracked a grin at him as he said, "You did _very_ well, Pumpkin."

Kevin rolled his eyes as a bright blush broke out across his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You gonna put in a bid?," Eddward asked as he leaned on his car and crossed his arms.

Long shots or not, sometimes you just gotta _try_ to make your dreams a reality.

 _"Maybe,"_ Kevin smirked.

"Good luck," he said as he kissed him, ignoring the protests of their kids going on and on about how _gross_ they were being. "I'll see you at Mom's in 10."


	106. Kangaroo Court

"I'm so, so sorry, boys," Sophia said softly.

Special Prosecutor Amber Johnson crossed her arms and shrugged.

"This is just the way things are gonna have to be."

"No," Eddward said slowly, before giving her a _hard_ glare. "This is how _you_ want things to be."

"This brings _credibility_ to the case, Eddward," Amber said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

 _"Credibility?!_ Ms Johnson, with all due respect, if you can't make your case _without_ dragging our kids through it, _you don't have one,"_ Eddward retorted.

Sophia and Kevin looked at the woman and she glared right back at everyone in the room.

"Do you want us to win or not?!"

"You will _not_ get justice off my kids backs," Eddward said coldly. "Not like this. No way. No how."

"Don't you have their taped statements?," Kevin asked as he rubbed a _seething_ Eddward's arm.

Amber nodded.

"Then why don't you _use_ them?!," Eddward hissed at her.

"Because it _looks bad,"_ she sighed and Sophia gave her a long side eye.

 _"How,_ Amber?!," the woman asked as Amber ran her hands through dark curls and _pulled_.

"If we don't put them on the stand, they can just say that we're trying to get her out of the picture so that y'all can be together or whatever considering that Kevin here likes to date guys, too. But if we put them on, we can show that what she really was angry about was Kevin here making fun plans with people she may have once counted amongst her friends and definitely people she had wanted to count as _family,_ don't anymore because they won't have anything to do with her because of her bizarre behavior."

"And the whole _fact_ that she had planned to take Penelope _out of the state_ means _what?!,"_ Eddward hissed at her.

"Nothing," she groaned

"WHAT?!," Kevin and Eddward roared at her as Sophia thumped her head against her desk.

"Look, she only _attempted_ to kidnap her. We can't prove that her having bags packed in her car meant anything that she was prepared for _anything_. As a _parent_ you know how important that is, Eddward."

"Oh, _I know_ ," Eddward scoffed at her. "But if you go look in my car _now_ , you'll only find _maybe_ a day's worth of provisions. Not _two weeks worth_."

"I know how this looks," Amber said carefully, "but we have to deal with the _facts as is_ , not what we _think_ they may be or what we _want_ them to be. If we put the kids on the stand, we get it from the horse's mouth, as it were."

Eddward looked at his mother and said, "I'm gonna need bail money."

"So noted," she sighed as Kevin squeezed his hand.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kevin slipped into Court Room 3 - Criminal Division as his daughter walked over to the stand. He quickly spotted Eddward's beanie and sped walk to the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey."

Eddward turned fiery eyes on him as Damien, who was tucked under his father's right arm, hopped up and and quickly made his way to Kevin's lap.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered as he threw an arm around Eddward's shoulders and wrapped the other around Damien as Penny gave her testimony.

The girl's story was simple.

She was going on a field trip to one of five elementary schools in the Peach Creek School district to see what it would be like to attend a public school in the fall. After "school" let out for the day, her daddy was going to pick her up from the school and she was going to dinner with him and his friend, Mr Rockwell, and his son, Damien. She'd spend the rest of the weekend with her father, which included a birthday lunch at her grandparents on Saturday and Mass on Sunday.

Oh, and a slumber party with her Nana and PopPop because daddy was going out with his friends on Saturday night.

When she got to that part of her testimony, Bridget became _noticeably tense_ and Kevin rolled his eyes.

If they tried to use his _birthday_ as an reason to question his fitness as a father, Kevin was going to make sure they _knew_ that they had another thing coming considering how often Bridget did whatever she wanted when the girl was _supposed to be_ under her care.

Yes, parents are entitled to a nice night out every now and then. But _co-parents_ don't use that fact against each other.

Kevin knew Bridget was _far from_ a co-parent considering she hardly ever did her end of the heavy lifting in _anything_ in life if complaints from her classmates and coworkers was any indication of anything _and it was._

"Does your dad leave you with your grandparents often to go out with his _friends,"_ Jasmine Shaker, Bridget's defense attorney asked the girl after Amber sat down.

"No, he hardly ever does anything except work and hang out with Papa-I mean, Mr Rockwell."

Bridget made a sound of protest but a hard look from the judge and a warning look from her lawyer shut her up.

"So you've been spending a lot of time with Mr Rockwell?"

"No," the girl said as she shook her head.

"But you just said that your dad doesn't do anything but work and hang out with Mr Rockwell."

"Yeah, _he does. I didn't_ because I was always with my mom when he went over there."

"And when it's just you and your dad?"

"We hang out and play video games and watch movies and take the dogs out and go out to eat at Auntie Angie and Sy's restaurant. I really like their pancakes and we go to the comic book store a lot, too. And -"

"Ok, ok, Penelope. We get it," Jasmine said as she cut the child off and _Eddward_ got tense under Kevin's arm. "You can step down now," Jasmine said flippantly as she walked away.

Penny looked around in a bit of confusion before she saw her daddy wave his hand and she ran over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Sh, Baby Girl. I got ya."

* * *

The court called for a recess after the girl's testimony and they got Ed to pick up lunch from Lil Mama's for them.

But Eddward barely ate.

"Walk with me," Kevin said as the kids devoured their chocolate pie and Ed ate Eddward's fries.

They headed out to a designated smoking area and Kevin gave him a look as he lit his cigarette.

"I don't like this, Kev."

"I know."

"How do you do it?"

"I smoke," Kevin snickered as he flicked the ash off his cigarette as Eddward rolled his eyes. "And I used to think about what nice, _logical_ thing you would do in a situation like this."

"Pre-meditated murder isn't logical, Dear," Eddward sighed as he ran his hands down his face.

"It can be."

"What?!"

"Think about it. Most domestic violence victims get off because they're trying to save their own lives as they pre-meditate murder."

"This ain't domestic violence, Kevin," Eddward scoffed.

"Isn't it?"

"What?!"

"She tried to take _our kids_. Kidnapping falls under domestic violence."

"I give fuck all about that, I'm talking about her _lawyer,_ Kevin."

And Kevin thought he was going to cough up a lung after laughing at him.

"First, let's kill all the lawyers," he snickered as he calmed down.

"Henry VI."

"That's where that's from?"

"Did you not pay attention in English class?!"

"Naw, I was usually too distracted by your smart ass."

If they weren't sitting in the shade, Eddward would have blamed his blush on the heat, but Kevin knew better.

* * *

Damien's testimony was the same as Penny's.

He knew his father was picking him up from the school and he was going to have dinner with Penny. But when Bridget started to take her away, he didn't know what else to do but try and stop her because he wanted to hang out with his friend. Bridget didn't hurt him as she tried to shake him off of her, but he was mad at her for trying to take Penny away.

The judge had to strike his _feelings_ on why he did what he did from the record and Damien nearly cried until the Judge explained that he only had to tell them what _happened_ not what he _felt_ about it all.

But they all knew the damage, such as it was, was done.

In an effort to salvage his testimony, Amber tried a different approach.

"Do you and your father spend a lot of time with Mr Barr and Penelope?"

"Sorta. We see them on the weekends a lot because they live so far way and Papa and Dad-I mean, Mr Kevin have to work a lot."

And _angry_ tears poured out of Bridget's eyes as Damien spoke.

"When it was Kevin's birthday, did your Papa go to his party?"

"Yeah, and I got to stay with Nana and PopPop, too! They said I can call them that now," he giggled as Patrick snorted and Kevin and Eddward both turned around to give the man a pleading look. He shot them back his own _proud grandpa_ look back as Megan shook her head.

"When your dad is busy and you don't have school, do you often _hang out_ with Mr Barr?," Amber asked.

"No, I usually go to my MaeMaw's or my Aunt May's."

 _"So,"_ Amber said as she looked at the defense's table and then the jury box, "you and Penny are _friends,_ but you just hang out on the weekends?"

"Sometimes. She switched schools and I didn't see her a lot back then."

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why did Penny stop going to your school?"

"OBJECTION!," Jasmine shrieked and Damien jumped and _pouted._

It took all of Kevin's strength to keep Eddward seated next to him.

"On what grounds?," Amber sighed.

"Speculation! How is _he_ gonna to know why the girl didn't go to his school anymore?!"

"Because her mom told me," Damien replied.

And it was as if the air was sucked out of the room as Bridget groaned into her hand.

"Go on," the judge instructed.

"She said that they were gonna move to Cherry Hill soon and she wanted her to go to school there."

"Did she mention anything else beyond that?," Amber asked him with another look to the jury.

"No, just that I was gonna have to talk to my dad if I wanted to see Penny anymore."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, but he said that he'd talk to Mr Kevin about it and he did but I still don't see her unless it's at school or they come over."

"But just _on the weekends,_ right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Damien," Amber said as she gave him a gentle smile. "But I'm gonna need you to stay put because Ms Jasmine here might have a few questions for you, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Your witness," she grinned as she walked way.

Jasmine put her face in her hand for a brief moment before standing up and Kevin pulled Eddward closer.

But it was what _Penny_ did as Jasmine approached the witness stand that kept Eddward on an even keel.

As the woman started to question his son, Penny climbed out of her father's lap and into Eddward's. He could do nothing more than wrap his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head. His rapid breathing soon matched her slow own and they focused on _Damien._

"The day of this field trip, you were told to listen to your teachers and obey all the rules, right?," Jasmine asked

"Yes."

"So why didn't you listen to Ms Wilson when she told you to get off of her when she was trying to leave with _her child?_ "

"Because she was hurting her!"

"Now, Damien-"

"NO! She was! Penny was crying and she didn't want to go and she grabbed her and she said she was hurting her but she wouldn't stop! That's mean and my dad says grownups shouldn't hurt kids and if a grownup does hurt a kid, you have to stop them."

"So you took it upon yourself to stop an _adult_ from doing something _you_ thought was wrong, even though the _adult_ was in charge _and_ the girl's _mother?"_

"What?"

"Moving on -"

"OBJECTION!," Amber _hollered_ and tears welled up in Damien's eyes.

Eddward raised his head to catch his son's eyes and smiled at him. This perked the child up an bit and he wiped his eyes while Amber and Jasmine approached the judge's bench for a _conference._

"The jury will disregard Ms Shaker's last question," Judge Thompson said and gave Jasmine a pointed look that she ignored before tempering her approach a bit.

But only a little bit.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your teacher and not only that, you put yourself and Penny in harm's way by leaving the office without permission and struggling against my client. What do you have to say for yourself, Mr Rockwell?"

"My _name_ is _Damien_."

"The defense requests to treat the witness as _hostile."_

 _"Denied."_

"Well, _Damien,_ what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't like you."

"Answer the question, son," Judge Thompson said gently as he bit back a chuckle.

"I was only trying to help my friend. She doesn't get to see her dad like I do because her mom won't let her. And our dads said we could hang out," he sniffled as he started to break down. "And I just wanted to hang out and she wouldn't let us. I promise I wasn't trying to be bad, Mr Judge, Sir," the boy pleaded. "I just wanted to see my friend and my Papa happy."

Eddward buried his face in the top of Penny's head and Damien ran into Kevin's arms as the judge dismissed him from the stand and called for a recess til the next morning.


	107. Mothers And Daughters

They spent Penny's birthday and Mother's Day as quietly as possibly considering the situation they found themselves in just a few weeks before.

Penny just wanted to go out to dinner as a _family_.

But it was her choice of restaurant that threw the two dads.

Apparently, when Bridget was living high off of Kevin's hog, she would take her daughter and her friends out to _really_ nice places to eat.

The girl spent a few Saturday lunches missing her dad at the most expensive Japanese restaurant in the area and she wanted to go back _with_ her dad. Thing is, she didn't remember the name of the place, just that there was a giant blue fish on the sign outside and there was _"stoves er'ywwhere!"_

She never got to eat at the _stoves,_ as Bridget and her friends preferred the sushi bar, and she was _dying_ to try it as Marcus had gone to eat at a place like the one she had been to and _raved_ about it.

If it was good enough for Auntie Ang and Sy, then it had to be good enough for _them_.

Eddward perused his app and showed the girl pictures of the various Japanese restaurants offered on it til she recognized the sign.

 _Blue Koi_

Kevin was still hurting from the state taking fist-fulls of his paychecks before things went all to Hell and _reeled_ at the expense. Eddward _begged_ him to let him buy dinner.

 _"Please, Kevin. It's her birthday."_

And watching _his man spoil his girl_ was _soul filling._ Before dinner was done, Kevin was sure that they had started their _first family tradition_.

* * *

Mother's Day was a bit more _complicated_ to deal with.

Penny didn't want to make the Mother's Day craft at school _at all_ and she was surprised that Damien did.

"I'm gonna give it to my MaeMaw," he told her.

Because she was being so stubborn about it, though, Mrs Thomas pulled her off the craft table to read a book quietly. When Mr Marshall pulled out more construction paper so they could make cards to go with their crafted gift, Penny perked up.

"Can I...Can I make a card, Ms T?"

Penny made three cards.

One for Josephine.

One for Megan.

And one for Sophia, too.

Damien made his own set of cards for his grandmothers and Megan, too, but also made one just for his mom.

 _And Penny wondered and wondered and wondered..._

* * *

When the kids gave their cards to their grandmas over brunch at Eddward's after church and Mass, Megan and Sophia held onto their new grandbabies _tightly_.

And Ellen and Eddward's relationship took on a new dimension.

While he and Kevin weren't at all shy about who they were to one another anymore, Sophia and Ellen hadn't gotten any real confirmation on who they were to each other.

So when Kevin offered to make a run to the candy store for the premium chocolates that Eddward had forgotten to pick up, their quick _I love yous_ and kisses as the redhead walked out the door didn't go unnoticed by the two women.

It was Ellen who started the conversation and her tone was _anything but nice_ about what she had just seen. Sophia did her best to keep the woman calm, but she was ready to walk out the door until Damien came into the kitchen, grabbed Eddward's phone, called Kevin and asked him to pick them up some jawbreakers, too.

Ellen had always heard Damien call Kevin, Mr Kevin, or by his first name, but _Dad_ threw her.

"You think it's _ok_ for him to be talking to him like that?! What would his mother think?!," she spat at Eddward as the boy left the room.

Eddward had been standing at the counter letting the woman get her _feelings_ out of her system, but at the very mention of the first woman he ever truly loved, he _snapped and told her everything._

She initially refused to believe that her _dead daughter_ would say such things or let them carry on like they did with no repercussions.

Until Sophia started asking questions.

"Who gave you those PDF textbooks that you used at Stanford as reference for your blue screen app?"

"Who went with you to that comic book convention in Charleston your senior year?"

"Where did you get that diamond earring?"

"Didn't Marie tell you that George Brett autographed baseball would be a nice gift for Kevin?"

"Who got you guys home from that soccer tournament in Pear City your junior year?"

"Who called you about Marie being kidnapped?"

As Eddward answered her questions, he saw that not only did Marie _always know_ about he and Kevin's affair, if it wasn't for her encouraging his _friendship_ with Kevin, he'd never gotten the life _with her_ that he did.

Now Ellen knew it, too.

"I love her, Ellen," Eddward said. "I always have and I always will, but it's not fair to me or your grandson to stay stuck in grief over her when she _wanted us_ to move on."

"But why _him?,"_ the woman sobbed as Sophia hugged her and cocked a brow at her son because she was thinking the exact same thing.

Kevin wasn't always the nicest person to Eddward growing up, and while some experiences and age bring a wealth of maturity with them, it's just kind of hard to fathom the bully and victim being anything more than friends, _if that_.

 _"Why not him?,"_ Eddward smiled. "If there's anyone who understands me and my life, it's Kevin. He's been there for me in ways no one else could be and for that I know that even Marie was grateful as I am to him for it. He's my friend and I do love him and Damien does, too."

Doubt and anger clouded the eldest Kanker's eyes as she thought about what he said.

"So you're gay now?"

The accusation in her tone made Eddward laugh out loud as he shook his head.

"And if I am?"

When she bristled, he laughed some more.

"No, no," he snickered as he calmed down. "I'm bisexual, _but,"_ he continued as he saw the light come back into her eyes, "I _love_ Kevin and I don't see anyone but him for _us_ from here on in. I _get women_ as it were and I _love_ your daughter, Ellen, but I gotta move on."

Her face seemed to wrinkle up in something like disgust as she heard Kevin's truck pull back into the driveway.

 _"What about him?,"_ she whispered.

"What about him?," Eddward asked curiously.

"Is he...?"

"He swings both ways like a monkey in a damn tree," Megan chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. "When we eating?"

Right on cue, the oven dinged and Eddward pulled four puffy pie pancakes from the oven as Kevin walked in the door.

Brunch went on brightly, but Kevin couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ had happened while he was gone.

* * *

After everyone went home, he cornered Eddward in the laundry room to ask him about what happened while he was gone.

"The mothers _know,"_ he sighed as he rolled his eyes and pulled the delicate lace table cloth he had used for their brunch from the washer and hung it from the makeshift line he had set up in a far corner of the small room, his heart longing for the laundry room of his damn dreams at the house in Peach Creek Manor.

"Know _what?"_

"That we're _together_ now," he shrugged as he grabbed the basket of Damien's laundry and called to his son to come and get it so he could put his clothes away.

"Wait, whaaa?"

"I never really thought to tell them," Eddward replied as he started the dishwasher and Damien and Penny ran down the hall with his clothes. "But Ellen had _questions_ after you left, so we had a _chat_ and now she knows."

 _"Oh, God."_

"Don't worry, Daddy," Eddward grinned as he drew him into a hug. "She hates us both equally now."

"Goddamnit, Edd," Kevin groaned as he thumped his head on his shoulder as the raven asshole _laughed._

"She'll get over it. Marie always had her own mind about things, so if _this,"_ he said as he gestured between them, "is what she wanted, she was going to get it. And people will just have to accept it."

"Look at you being all grown up and _out_ and shit," Kevin chuckled as Eddward pushed away from him in a huff.

But Kevin took him back in his arms and Eddward swallowed his anxiety over being _out_ as he swallowed Kevin's sweet kisses.

It would take Ellen _months_ to accept them, but when she did, she burnt the banner of bitterness and loneliness she had insisted she _and Eddward_ should carry since Marie died.

Then she and Kevin burnt their last cigarette, too.

* * *

Amber Johnson had just rested her case, but knew by the look on Bridget's face, that _something_ was about to go down and for possibly the first time in her entire career, she wasn't sure she was prepared for it.

Everything about this case was _different_ from anything she had dealt with before, let alone _seen._

It was as if the woman wanted to prove to the world that she had a right to do what she did.

Her child's father had rejected her over and over again with no reason other than that he didn't like her. And the people he had been known to keep company with didn't like her, either.

Why should she have to subject her child to the company of those that _hated_ her?!

Except that no one had ever mistreated the girl or spoke badly of Bridget as long as she was in the vicinity. And by Amber's best estimate, no one spoke of Bridget at all. She was a non factor in their lives, except where it concerned _Penny._

 _They_ _loved her._

 _But not her mother._

So she could see that in Bridget's mind, that there could come a time where Penny would be as rejected as she was and probably because of who her mother was.

But that theory didn't make any sense as _everyone except Bridget_ was mature enough to know that the child wasn't the parent and could separate their feelings accordingly.

Then again, if anything ever made sense, she wouldn't have a job.

As she took a sip of water, she watched Jasmine carefully as she stood and called her first witness.

"The defense will call Eddward Rockwell to the stand."


	108. Sinking The Ship

Eddward sat in the witness stand and scanned the room as he _smirked_.

And Kevin is _terrified_.

Amber is decidedly apprehensive, but you wouldn't know it to look at her.

Bridget is _pissed_ , per usual, but she also seems a bit smug and Eddward can't wait to wipe the self righteous look off her face.

And he just couldn't get over the fact that he knew _everyone_ in the room in some capacity.

Considering that Jasmine called him to the stand, he had to face her first.

He remembered her from a few write ups in the local papers when they were in high school as she was on Cherry Hill's debate team and would regularly win against Peach Creek. Her scholarship to Yale was lauded all the way to Charleston and she did well on their debate team and in law school, too.

She came back home to start her own practice and hopefully keep her wayward brothers and cousins out of trouble. And it worked plenty well.

 _Too well_ in Eddward's opinion, but he knew that nothing came in the way of family except family themselves.

With her reputation quickly proceeding her, and favors being owed (Sophia was sure of it!), she was now, also in Eddward's opinion, defending the _indefensible_.

* * *

While he wasn't on the debate team in high school or college, to the chagrin of the teachers and sponsors in charge of the teams because of how well he did in their classes, he took enough public speaking and general speech classes to know to _debate._

And that's all this was.

A _debate_ on whether or not the accused was to be set free from the charges against her or not.

And he was going to make sure her arguments went down as a negative gain in her points column.

"Mr Rockwell, what is your relationship to the accused?," Jasmine asked.

"She _was_ a teacher's assistant at my son's preschool."

"And how did you come to know about her particular place of employment?"

"My _mother_ told me about it as a few of my friends and my nephew also attended school there."

A quick spark of shock flashed in Jasmine's eyes at his answer, but she went on.

"On the day in question, how did you come to be at Ambrose Elementary school?"

"I was picking my son up as he had been on a field trip to the school and it was easier to pick him up from the elementary school than the preschool."

"And while there you confronted my client, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell us what happened?"

"Not really."

"Your honor permission to treat the witness as _hostile."_

 _"Denied,_ Ms Shaker. Ask him a _question_ so he can answer it," Judge Thompson sighed.

"Mr Rockwell, what happened when you confronted my client on the day in question?," Jasmine asked snarkily as she folded her arms across her chest and gave Eddward her meanest stink eye.

The raven sighed in exasperation as he began to speak.

"I went to pick my son up from Ambrose Elementary at 4PM. After I signed in, I heard my son and your client's daughter _screaming_ in the hall. When I went out of the office and down the hall to investigate what was going on, I saw your client trying to drag her daughter out of the building and my son was wrapped around her leg in an effort to keep her from leaving. I took her daughter from her arms and told the kids to run. Ms Wilson wasn't to happy about that and took it upon herself to _assault me._ I evaded her attack until we got to the end of the hall and I tossed her over my shoulder into a small dumpster and pushed it to the front door where the sheriff arrested her for _kidnapping."_

"And why would _you or your son_ intervene in a parent taking their child out of a building they had both been authorized to be in?"

Eddward cocked his head at Jasmine as he stole a glance at Bridget who was staring he down with the same jealous look in her eyes that he had seen whenever Kevin was being nice to Marcie, or Macy, or Amanda, or _anyone_ who wasn't _her_ when they were in high school. And usually she would then do her best to come between the other girl and the _object of her obsessive affections._

But that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"For one, she was scaring the children, namely _my_ child, and I wasn't going to stand for that. And two, she wasn't _authorized_ to take her daughter anywhere. Per the school rule book, her daughter's teacher, was the only one authorized to take her anywhere and even then she was limited to the preschool and the elementary school. Your client was merely a chaperone."

"Well, considering that the field trip was over before you confronted her, she was well within her rights to do as she wished with her child so why didn't you just remove yours from the situation? Why did you come between my client and her daughter?"

The look that Eddward gave the woman made _everyone's_ blood run cold.

"Well, per her own testimony, the child didn't want to leave with her."

"So you just decided to step in and make it your duty to appease a preschooler throwing tantrum at her mother?"

"No, because it wasn't a preschool tantrum. She didn't want to go because she had plans with her father that she wanted to attend to."

"And plans with _you?"_

"Yes," Eddward said coldly but Jasmine shook him off.

"And those plans couldn't wait?"

"Why should they?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Mr Rockwell," Jasmine sighed. "Considering the matter of the parental kidnapping charge against my client, why would _you_ be involved when the custody case in question is between a Mr Kevin Barr and my client?"

"Because your client was kidnapping the girl," Eddward said incredulously as his temper rose because this entire situation was ridiculous and he didn't see any reason why the court had to waste their time with it except to uphold what few constitutional rights Bridget had left considering the charges being levied over her. "Why would I stand aside and allow a kidnapping to go down when I can stop it?!"

"Because the only person you should have been concerned with was _your own child,_ Mr Rockwell. I'm done with this witness," she said as she turned on her heel and walked away, tossing a casual, "Your witness," to Amber and her ADA.

* * *

Amber nodded to the young attorney and when she stood up and tossed a lock of her short bob behind her ear, Eddward shook his head and just hoped that she could salvage the line of _messy doubt_ Jasmine just laid.

And she _destroyed it._

"Mr Rockwell," ADA Hailey Thomas sighed. "On the day in question, you said that the accused attacked you."

"Yes, she did. After I pulled the kids off of her and told them to run, she turned her anger and aggression on me."

"Before the day in question, outside of seeing her at your son's preschool, did you have any other encounters with Ms Wilson?"

"Just in passing...and once at Lil Mama's," he sighed and Kevin put his head in his hands.

"What happened at Lil Mama's?"

"She came to pick up her daughter and I gave her her cupcake back that Ms Wilson took from her because I thought she deserved the treat for finishing lunch and told Ms Wilson, rather loudly, apparently, that I expected to see her for a play date our children had arranged."

 _"Apparently?"_

"I don't remember much of the conversation itself, but I do remember speaking to her and being rather tense about it all," Eddward shrugged.

"Did she make the playdate?"

"No," Eddward said sadly and Bridget nearly went red in anger as Kevin stared daggers into the back of her head.

"Did you make any plans to make up for the missed playdate?

"No, she moved her daughter to the preschool in Cherry Hill so we didn't see her anymore."

"And by _we_ , you mean?"

"Myself and my son."

"Not even when she was visiting Mr Barr?"

"Well, she wasn't visiting him then because he would usually be busy working during that time."

"Ah, I see," Hailey nodded and Bridget rolled her eyes. "But if she was at a different preschool, why did you see her on the day in question?"

"It was a joint preschool field trip. All the Pre-K students at all the Rising Stars Center's went."

"So you made plans with Mr Barr to meet there and go out later?"

"Yes, it was just easier as he was the only one besides Ms Wilson who could pick her up as Ms Wilson was going to be busy taking the students she was assisting back to the preschool."

"No one else could come get her?"

"No," Eddward said as he shook his head.

"And why was that?"

"Objection!," Jasmine retorted.

"On what grounds?!," Hailey asked before Amber could open her mouth.

"Speculation. How is he to know who could pick up the child or why?"

"It's been established that Mr Barr and Mr Rockwell have a long standing friendship. So it stands to reason that he would know why the child in question has such a short emergency contact list."

"Objection overruled," Judge Thompson nodded. "You may answer the question, Mr Rockwell."

"Mr Barr told me that Ms Wilson had removed everyone that used to be able to pick their daughter up from school when she moved her to Cherry Hill."

"Were you on that list?"

"Yes, as was Mr Barr's best friend and his parents."

"Did Mr Barr have permission to pick up your son?"

"Yes, as does my mother, my mother in law, my best friend, Mr Barr's best friend, and my sister in law."

"So you never removed Mr Barr from your son's emergency pick up list as you were removed from his daughter's?"

"No," Eddward said with a small smile and Bridget huffed and rolled her eyes, but a hard look from the judge silenced her.

"But on the day in question, just you and Mr Barr were picking up your kids?"

"Yes."

"And when your heard the commotion the kids were creating in the hall as they tried to stop the accused from leaving with her daughter, did you see _anyone_ from the school or local law enforcement that could have stepped in to stop the alleged parental kidnapping and _endangerment_ of _your child?"_

"No, the school was on a bare bones skeleton staff as it was spring break and all essential and most of the non essential personnel was gone for the week. And I didn't notice the sirens from the police cars that had pulled in until _after_ I got Ms Wilson away from me."

"So, it was just you and the accused in the hall?"

"Well, yes, after I got the kids away from her."

"Yes, of course, and did you assault her in _any way_ after you sent the kids to safety?"

"No, _she_ assaulted _me."_

"The prosecution has no further questions for this witness," Hailey as she turned on her hell and walked away, shooting a slight side eye to the defense table as the judge called for a lunch recess and Eddward met Kevin at the courtroom's doors, where they walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm gonna owe Hailey big time for this," Kevin grinned over his chips and turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, because she's probably still mad at you over that flour fight Bridget and Marcie had freshman year."

"Oh, _Gawd,"_ Kevin groaned while Eddward stole a chip and snickered in his face.

The fight in question went down in one of the home economics labs and they had to shut the room down for the rest of the school year because the risk of someone getting sick from any of the flour they couldn't get cleaned up was too high. It took the district's janitorial staff the rest of the spring semester and all summer to make the room usable again.

Bridget and Marcie were trying to bake cupcakes with Hailey as their group leader and Bridget snapped when Marcie told her that she had over did it on the flour. Bridget tossed the entire five pound bag at Marcie who ducked. The bag hit the wall Hailey was standing next to and flour went _everywhere._

And then she started throwing the cake batter.

It wasn't until Hailey threw an egg in her face that she stopped.

Now the former Peach Creek High Debate Team Captain and Harvard Law grad was once again throwing egg in the woman's face some fifteen years after the fact.

"You ready, though?," Eddward asked quietly and Kevin nodded.

"Jasmine can fuck off but I know Hailey's good for getting the story straight."

"Just make sure _you_ have yours straight, Big Daddy," Eddward said seriously before Kevin booped his nose.

"I've got this. I'm surprised they're calling us to testify, though," he sighed as he stole one of Eddward's cookies.

 _"Really?,"_ Eddward asked as he gave him a confused look.

"Well, yeah. This is about her taking Pen, right? Why not focus on _that?"_

"One, we were witnesses to it and two, they want to establish her as the good mom who's being short changed by her baby daddy and his _boyfriend._ You've seen how many women there are on that jury, Kevin! And with the alternates, you're looking at _at least eight_ jilted ex girlfriends."

"Aren't they supposed to be _unbiased_ , though?," Kevin asked incredulously.

 _"Jury of your peers."_

"Fuck."

* * *

When court came back into session after lunch, for the first time since he forgot his midterm homework his last year of community college, Kevin _dreaded_ hearing his name being called.

But Eddward's reassuring hand squeeze gave him some confidence to push through.

"Mr Barr," Jasmine asked as she faced the jury of _jilted ex girlfriends_ , two of which Kevin recognized as girls who may have had a crush on him in the past, "on the day in question, you were _late_ picking up your daughter for your prearranged weekend visit. Where were you?"

 _"Here."_

"Why were you _here?"_

"Because I thought I had a court date with your client to go over our custody arrangement again."

"On a _Friday?"_

"I've had court dates with her outside of the regular family court schedule before, so I didn't think anything of it," the redhead shrugged.

"Why didn't you call _her_ to be sure?"

"Because my lawyer advised me against any contact with her outside of court unless it's about pick up and drop off times and stuff."

"And once you realized there was no court date, why didn't your lawyer contact hers to make sure that the visitation would go on as planned?"

"Because her lawyer didn't realize that the court date was a false alarm, either, and had to deal with the sheriff over her office stationary being used without her knowledge of it."

"But that doesn't explain why you were late picking up your daughter, Mr Barr."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"I was late because I was waiting with my lawyer and the DA to get an arrest warrant for your client."

"Why would she have needed to be arrested when _you_ were late?"

"Because _she_ sent me the letter to go to court and because of that, the police decided that she needed to be arrested and I couldn't pick up Penny until after they did their jobs," Kevin retorted.

"Ever stop to think that she may have been bringing your daughter to _you?"_

Kevin cocked a brow.

"The evidence says otherwise, Ms Shaker."

Jasmine and Kevin had a stare down as she coldly said, "I have no more questions for this witness," and sat down.

* * *

"Does the state have any questions for Mr Barr?," Judge Thompson asked thankful that the two sets of lawyers in his courtroom had held off on throwing daggers at each other for the last few minutes.

"Yes," Amber said as she stood up and walked to the jury box before turning to Kevin. "Mr Barr, you said the accused sent you the letter in evidence that said you had court on the day in question."

"Yes, she did," Kevin sighed.

"And because of that letter, you and your lawyer where here for most of the afternoon trying to sort the situation out?"

"Yes."

"And you had no contact with Ms Wilson at all prior to that letter outside of your normal visitation arrangements?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"If something came up, what was your usual arrangement so you could do a custody exchange?"

"Usually we'd just text each other," Kevin shrugged.

"And you received no texts from her that day?"

"None."

"So there was no reason for you to believe that just because you were late that she would have to take your daughter _anywhere_ so you could meet up elsewhere?"

"That's right."

"And for _safety's sake_ , since Ms Wilson had to leave and go back to the preschool with the students she was assisting the teachers with, _just who_ was watching your daughter while she waited on you to come and get her?"

"The secretary in the office. When we made our plan for the weekend, I called the school and told them that she would be bringing Penny in to wait for me, and the secretary said she'd keep an eye on her until I got there."

"So there was a plan in place just in case you were late and therefore no reason for her to take Penny off the premises?"

"Exactly," Kevin said with a grin as he did _finger guns_ at her and a few of the guys on the jury chuckled.

Eddward just facepalmed.


	109. Daddy's Favorite

_"Ride me, Daddy."_

There is _nothing_ in life that Kevin loves _more_ than Eddward. Most would say _his daughter_ should come in as a close _first_ , but he didn't love her like he loved Eddward.

Eddward definitely topped his bike and truck, too.

And his mom?

She didn't care, she just wanted him happy.

And _right now,_ Kevin's _really fucking happy._

Eddward is in _his_ bed, and _nothing_ is coming between them.

The tense emotions that have been in his eyes since Bridget tried to take Penny away are _gone_. Even casual touches had become _lighter_ lately, but _right now,_ Eddward can't keep his hands off of him. His kisses were still just as needy, but with the eye of the public on the other side of his closed door and the kids at Sophia's so they can take an afternoon to themselves, his mouth was doing so many delicious things to him and Kevin was like a starving man at a Thanksgiving buffet.

Eddward wasn't much of a screamer, but he was a hell of a _moaner._

Kevin rolled his hips per his man's request and Eddward's hands flew from Kevin's hips to the underside of the headboard. And with every thrust, the furniture didn't even _creak_ , but Eddward would _moan._

 _"Oh, Kevin. Do that_ _ **again."**_

Kevin cracked a grin and said, "As you wish."

And with a roll of his hips, Eddward nearly left reality. When he came back, the desperate look in his eyes made Kevin smile.

"Stop looking at me like that and _just...oh God!"_

Kevin grabbed the headboard to center himself as he thought, _"Not yet."_

 _"Look at me, Eddward."_

Needy eyes as blue as summer skies met his yearning own as Eddward all but _begged_ him to make him cum.

"You want it, you're gonna have to come and get it, Baby Boy," Kevin growled at him and a split second later he's _screaming_ as Eddward's hands grab his cock and they both leave this earthly plane for the one that they could only send each other, to.

Eddward moans as Kevin rides out his aftershocks before collapsing on top of him. Eddward wraps an arm around him and nuzzles his face into his shoulder.

"Happy Father's Day, Baby Boy," Kevin whispers.

"And a _very_ Happy Father's Day to you, too, Big Daddy," Eddward replied as he gave him the strongest one arm hug he could muster considering he felt like a limp noddle at the moment.

* * *

"So, you care to tell me what's got you acting so cagey lately?," Kevin asked after he pulled off of him and Eddward grabbed some tissues to clean them up.

 _"Cagey?"_

Kevin counted to five before the confused look on the man's face turned into something more like being _caught_.

Eddward took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before slowly letting the breath out and his eyes opened again.

"You've got to _promise_ me that you won't get mad," he said slowly and now Kevin's more on edge than he has been about this whole situation since he figured out that Eddward was hiding something from him. _"Please,_ Kevin."

Kevin nodded and laid still as Eddward cleaned him up, his eyes filled with _worry._

"I _think_ my aunt is stalking me."

"WHAT?!"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad, Kev," Eddward said as he threw the tissues away and came back to the bed.

Kevin folded his arms and pouted so Eddward drew him into a cuddle.

"And _this_ is why I didn't want to tell you," the raven sighed as he kissed the top of Kevin's head.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about your well being," Kevin snarked at him and Eddward squeezed him tighter.

"It's ok, Kev. I think I've got a handle on things."

 _"You think?!"_

Eddward sighed as he thumped his head against the headboard.

"Mother has a handle on things. _I think."_

 _"Edd!"_

Eddward gave him an apologetic look, but Kevin wasn't having it.

"You do realize that you're putting us _all_ at risk here by not telling me what the fuck is going on, right?," he growled at him.

"Don't you think I've thought about that?!," Eddward yelled in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You can't just _think_ about it, Edd, when _other people_ are involved, too," Kevin sighed as he pulled the other man's arms around him.

He didn't want to fight about it, especially not _now_ , but he still wanted to know what in the world was going on with _his man!_

"I know."

"So what the hell going on?!"

Eddward leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation until he was sure that things with the case against Bridget had been settled and Kevin had moved. As it stood now, the case would be going well into the summer as there were still other witnesses who needed to testify on behalf of the state and the defense to get a well rounded view of how and why Bridget did what she did and even more evidence from her and Kevin's custody case to go along with her criminal one. And Kevin was waiting out a few bids for a house, but didn't want to say anything on _which_ house, because he "didn't want to jinx anything."

If only he would tell him about _which_ house he was after, Eddward would feel a bit better about the situation with his aunt, but Kevin was right about the fact that this wasn't just about _him_.

It was about _them, too._

"Well, my grandmother died and -"

"Wait!," Kevin said as he slowly tried to sit up but Eddward just held him still. "Your _grandmother_ _died?"_

"My father's mother passed away and my aunt apparently got my address from my cousin, Marilyn, and left me a bit of a note about it."

"A note?"

 _"Something, something, no one would tell you about this and we wanted you to know,_ kind of nonsense," Eddward sighed.

Kevin pursed his lips in thought before turning his concerned eyes on Eddward.

"What did your mom say?"

"Apparently, my grandmother left something for me in her will."

"And your aunt is _stalking_ you for it?"

"In a way, yes."

"What?!"

"From my best understanding of the situation, my aunt wants to extend an olive branch. But that's what Marilyn _thinks_. Past experiences and that note make me and mother believe that they want me to come to them about the inheritance and either it doesn't exist and now they're back in my life and we have to act like we're family now or it does exist and they're gonna fight me for it. Or harass me until I give it up. "

"What are you gonna do?," Kevin asked softly as he turned in Eddward's arms and held him close.

"They can keep it, whatever it is," he snorted. "In the meantime, I'm looking at a restraining order and Marilyn is on my shit list."

"Damn, and I liked her, too," Kevin sighed.

"So did I, but I just..."

"I know," Kevin said as he nuzzled Eddward's neck. "But you gotta remember, you're not alone, Edd. I'm always here for you, Babe."

"I know," Eddward sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok, Baby, just...," he yawned.

"I know," Eddward sighed sleepily. "I won't."

And he didn't.


	110. Fathers And Daughters

Raymond Krall would say that Sophia was the son he never got when she was younger.

She was a bit of a tomboy, but the feminine social graces her mother, Diane, instilled in her laid under the surface.

She would regularly engage him in all kinds of arguments about anything and everything because she was curious about the world around her. The Methodist deacon's critical thinking skills were sharpened by a mere preschooler, so he _knew_ that when she got older, the world was in for it when it came to _dealing_ with her.

Questioning the world she lived in rubbed many people, who more often than not, thought that children should rarely be seen or even heard, the wrong way. But she stood strong, asked her questions, got her answers, took the knowledge bestowed upon her and used it to the best of her ability.

So when law school became a goal, her parents did their best to make her dream come true.

But they never thought that that dream would give them a son in law with an already made family.

And they would never trade that for _anything._

Eddward was and still is as inquisitive as Sophia. His bright outlook on the world despite his young life's circumstances gave the Krall's a hope for the future the likes of which few of their age and experience ever receive.

Even in what should have been his darkest days, there was always a bit of a hope for _better_ in his bright blue eyes.

And _today,_ that _better_ plays on the floor of Raymond's study, with his _sister._

"What is this?," Raymond asks as the kids show him a new game on his tablet.

"Pokemon, PawPaw," Penny answered. "We're training your Mewtwo so you can beat Papa's Pikachu."

"Oh, I'm not too sure he'll like that too much," the old man chuckled and Damien rolled his eyes.

"He'll get over it."

"Did he beat _your_ Mewtwo, Damien?," Raymond asked the pouting boy.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's level this kitty up and see what PawPaw can do to help ya out," he grinned and the kid's cheered as Sophia's voice called out in the hall.

"Dad? Kids?"

"In here, Ladybug," Raymond called out as Mewtwo started to _evolve_.

The District Attorney put a hand over her heart at the sight before her when she walked into the small room.

Her father's lap was full and she knew his heart was, too.

She knew her parents struggled to have her and she always felt a little guilty for never pursing some of the more feminine trappings of life as she felt fighting for justice was what she should do with _her_ life.

But then came Sebastian.

And with Sebastian came love.

And _love_ brought her Eddward, then Damien, and then Penny, too.

So many of her life's decisions were _logical_. Even in love.

When she said _yes_ to Sebastian's proposal, she knew that she would be more than just a new wife, but a new mom, too.

Taking her mother's own home training and Eddward's easy going nature when it came to authority, raising him was pretty easy.

It took some time as the boy was more about _people pleasing_ than he was about letting himself be loved and treated with care as a child should, but the love did come and it came to stay. And what it brought with it made even _logical_ decisions so worth it.

She said no to _modern trappings,_ but _yes to love_ , and her _family_ received more than they all ever thought possible.

In in times like this, she's glad they all know they can come back to it whenever they want.

"We gotta go."

Three pouting faces looked up at her and she had to laugh.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled, "but I just got a call from the sheriff and something's come up. I gotta take you guys back to your dad's and go to work."

Raymond gave her a side eye, but he knew she was right. Having her in the house made it easy to deal with the two rambunctious kids. The adults could run a blitz on the kids versus a one on one play pattern that he knew he and his wife just weren't up to anymore. He knew that as soon as his Pokemon evolved, the kids would be on to the next thing and he just couldn't chase them like he used to chase Sophia.

"You tell those boys of yours to come by _anytime_ , you hear me, Ladybug," Raymond told her as he helped the kids get their shoes on.

"I will, Daddy," she smiled.

"You tell your Papa that PawPaw has something for him the next time we go to the park," Raymond grinned as he ruffled Damien's hair and the little boy _squealed._

Hugs and kisses were exchanged at the door and promises to visit soon were made.

Another coffee mug, along with a clay bowl and homemade cards were put on the shelf in the small study, but more memories were locked away to be shared during another visit on another day.

Over grilled chicken and fish, a husband and wife discussed the news of the day, gossip from friends near and far.

"Did you have a good day?," she asked as she cleaned up their dinner dishes.

 _"Everyday_ on _this side_ is a good day," he replied as he uploads new pictures of the reasons he celebrates _everyday_ on his Facebook page.

* * *

Eddward was drawn out of a deep sleep by soft, but incessant knocking.

Squeezing his eyes open and shut a couple of times to get his contacts to refocus, he finally laid his eyes on the clock and saw that he had _at least_ forty five minutes left before he absolutely had to go get the kids from his mother.

But the knocking persisted.

Grabbing one of Kevin's hoodies off the floor and his own jeans, he quickly dresses and slipped out of the room, a small smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him.

 _Kevin didn't even stir._

Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to see his mother and the kids on the other side of the door.

"Hey, what's up?," he asked as he tried to shake the sleep out of his head.

"Sheriff called. Gotta go deal with somebody else's family today," Sophia said as she gave him an apologetic smile and the kids bounded _loudly_ into the apartment.

"Sh, you guys! Daddy's still sleep," Eddward called over his shoulder. "Ok, thanks for dropping them off."

"No problem. Daddy wants you guys to come by _anytime,"_ she grinned and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, we've got a date at the park this week," Eddward nodded, a competitive glint in his eyes.

"Bring Kevin," she snickered.

"We'll see," he snorted. "Be careful."

"Always. Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks," he smiled as he shut the door and tried to tell the reasons he was a father in the first damn place to keep it down because Daddy was still sleep.

Except Daddy was at his bedroom door being climbed like a tree and pummeled with questions.

"Why were you sleeping? It's four in the afternoon," Damien said as he looked down at Kevin from his shoulders.

"Sunday naps are a thing, Dae," Kevin yawned as he duck walked into the kitchen more so because Penny wrapped around one leg than anything else.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry," Penny said once he got into the kitchen and she looked longingly at the fridge.

"In like two hours. Have a peach," he said as he handed her the fruit and then gave one to Damien when the boy complained about the unfairness of his lack of peaches.

"Can we go to the park?"

"You just got here!"

"When are we doing presents?"

"After dinner."

"When's dinner?"

At this, Kevin pulled Damien off his shoulders and brought the boy nose to nose.

"Go. Play."

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

When Damien started to wiggle around to show just _why_ Kevin's order couldn't be obeyed in the moment, Kevin nearly threw him in the living room.

"Edd!"

"Stop harassing Daddy and go play," the raven chuckled as he took Damien from Kevin and sent both kids off for Penny's room.

"Now, don't get me wrong," Kevin said as he leaned on the counter and Eddward grabbed him a soda from the refrigerator, "I love kids. I love _our kids_ , but..."

"Sheriff called," Eddward shrugged. "And PawPaw wants us to come visit."

"Don't y'all got a Pokemon date this week?"

"Yep," Eddward smirked as that competitive glint in his eyes grew brighter.

"Count me in. This I gotta see," the redhead grinned as he gave him a forehead kiss. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Run to the store? I thought we'd be having dinner with your mom so..."

"Make a list."

"You gotta it, Santa."

"It's _June_ , Kevin."

"You're right. You're on the naughty list so I guess it doesn't matter anyways."

 _*THWAP*_

"OW!"

"BORK!"

"You tell him, Queenie!"

Kevin shot his man and his dog a side eye as he rubbed his now hurt head. Eddward had a rolled up magazine in one hand and the other on his hip with Queenie by his side and the knowing looks on their faces let him know he was putting his foot into a heap of trouble.

And he couldn't help but to go for it.

"Yeah, the truth!"

 _*THWAP*_

"OW!"

* * *

When Eddward got back from the store, Kevin was grilling on the balcony with the kids.

He remembered the few _domestic family_ moments he got with Marie and he knew that when he lost her, it would take some time, but he'd get those moments back again.

He got a few with Mya, but it was nothing like what he had with Marie and _definitely_ nothing like what he had with Kevin _now._

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd actually get a chance to come _home_ to _this_.

Spending time with his boy crushes in his early school days was a long shot.

Everything he did with Kevin in public when they were in high school was always disguised as some _something else_.

But _this,_ just a nice day with the ones he loved?

Fantasy had become reality and he wondered when he'd wake up from this dream.

 _"Stop stressing, D. Just let it be."_

He heard her clear as day, but seeing that he was alone in his car, he knew it was just his subconscious speaking to him.

 _"You think too much, Edd. Let it go."_

He looked up to the redheaded man on the balcony who gave him the sound advice of _letting go_ and remembered the promise he made to him on his birthday.

 _To try_.

 _"No more trying. Just be,"_ he thought to himself as he got out of the car and went to _be_ with his family.

* * *

"I drew it myself," she shrugged and Eddward's jaw was in his chest.

And Kevin had to be the proudest Daddy in the room, _because he was._

It was a simple sketch of the four of them on a park bench, happy smiles on their faces.

But the attention to detail threw Eddward for a loop.

His beanie, Kevin's hat.

Kevin in his favorite red tshirt and jeans, Eddward in basic black.

Damien with a handful of cookies.

And the artist herself next to her dad, wearing a beanie, _just like Eddward's._

 _"You're five."_

"Uh huh," she grinned.

"And you _drew this?"_

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"Yep. I did it in the drawing book you gave me. Do you like it?"

Eddward pulled her in a hug so tight she nearly turned purple.

"Edd, let her go!," Kevin giggled as he pried the two of them apart.

"NO!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Fiiiine," he sighed as his eyes misted over and he let his grip on the girl loosen up a bit. "I do love it, though. Thank you, Baby Girl," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, Papa!," she grinned as she kissed his cheek and ran off to find Damien, who was supposed to be getting them _all_ cookies.

"I love her," he sighed as she disappeared into the apartment.

Kevin hadn't seen that look in his eyes since senior year, but there was something _different_ about it.

"She loves you, too, you know," he grinned as he checked a new email alert on his phone.

Eddward gave him a bit of a disbelieving glance as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh, no! You don't get to look at me like that. She's been all about _you_ since you got back."

 _"Really?"_

"Every time she would come over she was asking about going to see _you,"_ he said with a grin as he tapped away at his screen. "I asked about Dae but she was like, ' _I see him all the time. I want to see Mr Eddward, too.'"_

Eddward snorted at how Kevin mocked the girl til she called his name.

"PAPA!"

And when Eddward flew into the apartment to see about _his_ Baby Girl, Kevin just smirked and then said a quick prayer that the email he just sent would _always_ keep _his_ Baby Boy and Baby Girl together.


	111. Free To Be

_*Ding Dong*_

"Papa! It's Daddy!," Damien squealed from the front window where he waved and made faces at Kevin and Penny as Eddward his way to the door.

"Your kid is a dork," Kevin grinned as he walked inside.

"Takes one to know one," Eddward grinned back and he pouted when Kevin booped his nose til the man kissed him.

"Lookit!," Penny said as she tugged on Eddward's tshirt. "Daddy did my hair!"

Eddward took a step back and took a good look at the girl before both brows went up and an impressed smirk crossed his face.

Kevin had pulled her hair up into two braided pigtails and decorated them with a bright red, white, and blue barrettes that matched her festive Fourth of July tshirt.

"Looks good, Baby Girl!," he said as he gave her a High Five that she returned before following Damien to his room to get his shoes. "Look at you being Mr Mom," he grinned as he poked Kevin's chest."

"Shut up, Rockwell," Kevin blushed as he rolled his eyes.

"You love me," Eddward scoffed as he went back to his bedroom to get his wallet, phone, and keys.

Kevin's groan made him laugh as what sounded like an M80 going off a few blocks away shook the house.

"I thought fireworks were banned in this neighborhood," Kevin said as he leaned on the doorframe and the kids screamed-giggled in Damien's room.

 _"They are,"_ Eddward sighed. "But..."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

They called to their children as they made their way to the front door. And Eddward made sure everyone had on plenty of sunscreen and bug repellent for their day in the sun.

They were in the middle of putting on their shoes and explaining the day's plans to the kids when Penny screamed, "Wait!"

 _"Inside voice,_ Pen," Kevin sighed. "Why are you screaming anyways?"

"This!," she said as she pulled a tiny rosary out of her pocket and Kevin stared at his daughter in awe.

"Isn't that...?," Eddward asked in confusion as Kevin nodded slowly and she shoved the beads into Damien's hands.

"It's umm...It's for your mom," she said quietly. "Because she died today and stuff."

Tears welled up in Eddward's eyes as his son stared at the beads in his hands.

 _"You want_ to give _my mom_ _a gift?"_

Penny nodded and Damien bit his lip as he looked at the rosary in his hands and then stood up and walked into the living room. He grabbed the ottoman in front of the overstuffed chair in the corner and pulled it to the fireplace right under Marie's urn and stood up on it.

"Hey, c'mere," he grinned as he beckoned to the girl and she walked into the living room and stood on the ottoman with him.

"Like this," he whispered as he laid the rosary on top of the marble box. "Now give me your hand," he said as he placed her hand on the box before resting his own top of it. "Repeat after me, ok?"

"'Kay."

"We send our love to you today."

"We send our love to you today."

"Let it light the way til we meet again."

"Let it light the way til we meet again."

Then Damien kissed his mother's final resting place and Penny did the same before they both hopped down off the ottoman hand in hand and pushed the ottoman back to the chair before bounding out of the door and Damien told their astounded fathers to hurry up because he wanted a funnel cake and he wanted it _now_.

Kevin and Eddward stared at each other for a brief moment and Kevin said, "I _swear_ I didn't know, Edd."

"That was _her first rosary,_ Kevin!"

Penny had taken her First Communion on her birthday and the rosary was a gift from Kevin's grandmother. It was a small, simple pearl and gold set with a small cross on the end of the beads, but everyone knew it cost a pretty penny, but worth it for a good Catholic Barr girl like Penny.

"I know!," Kevin said in shock as he tossed his hands in the air and he distantly wondered how he was going to explain to his grandmother that his daughter gave her _first rosary_ as _a gift_ to his boyfriend's dead _Wiccan_ wife.

 _"She just...,"_ he whispered as the tears he'd been holding back finally fell.

"I know, Babe. I know," Kevin said softly as he pulled the awestruck man into a hug.

"But how did she _know,_ Kev?," Eddward asked, a confused and desperate for answers look in his eyes.

"I told her last year," Kevin sighed. "She was worried about you not coming to the fireworks show and I kinda said it was because you might be a bit sad about Marie."

Eddward sighed himself as he remembered that the previous year, he lied and told everyone to take Damien out for all the fun, but he just _had_ to get caught up on some work as the move back to Peach Creek threw his work schedule out of whack. Sophia kept the boy overnight and Eddward drank himself into a tearful stupor before passing out before the sunset and not waking til damn near noon the next day.

But Kevin knew better and now Penny did, too.

"God, I love her," he murmured into Kevin's shoulder.

"You love who, Papa?"

Eddward looked down at the girl who had wrapped her hand into his own and started tugging him to the door as Damien came behind Kevin and started _pushing_ him out of the house.

 _"You."_

Shy green eyes met his own before darting away.

"I love you, too, Papa," she said softly as she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Yes, yes," Damien sighed as they reached Kevin's truck. _"Everybody is in love with everybody else. Let's go!"_

* * *

The county's Fourth of July Festival was held at the county fairgrounds on the other side of town, just outside of the city limits where fireworks were legal, plentiful, and _loud_.

Damien got his funnel cake and they all ate their fill of basic summer festival food as they took in the games on the Midway (Kevin won them all _something)_ , perused the 4H barn, where Rolf was judging _everything,_ rode a few of the rides (Eddward will _always_ maintain that Damien is a way better bumper car driver than _any_ of them), chatted up their friends and family before heading back to Kevin's truck at sunset to watch the fireworks show.

He had laid a full sized mattress in the bed of the truck and loaded up on blankets so they could all be comfortable as they laid down to watch Peach Tree County's biggest, loudest, most colorful fireworks display.

"We toss tea into a harbor and the Chinese give us stuff to blow up to celebrate," Eddward mused as the first firework went up into the air and _exploded_.

"Hush, you!," Kevin snickered and the kids _squealed_ as the explosions filled the sky.

It had been _five years_ since he lost her and for _the first time_ , with Penny between them and Kevin cuddling Damien close, he felt at peace about it. She gave him so much in the short time together, but the gift of being free to _love again_ was one he'd never take for granted.

They snuck a few kisses when the kids weren't paying attention and a couple more when they were.

They didn't want to move after it was all said and done, but the Sheriff had already let it be known that no one would be allowed to spend the night on the fairgrounds and that the deputies were going to be patrolling the area throughout the night to be sure no stragglers stayed behind.

"Why can't we _stay?,"_ Damien whined as Kevin picked him up and carried him to the cab of the truck.

"Yeah, who made that stupid rule?," Penny pouted as she laid her sleepy head on her Papa's shoulder.

Kevin looked at Eddward for answers and the man grinned.

"You don't remember?," Eddward asked as they buckled the kids in.

"Not a clue, Babe," he chuckled as he snapped Damien's car seat's straps and gave him a forehead kiss.

"Junior year?"

Kevin looked at him for a brief moment before his memory came back.

"And that's why you're on Santa's Naughty List," he chuckled as he came to the other side of the truck.

Eddward blushed and made a face as he tried to _forget_ about being caught with Marie in the backseat of his Impala after a rock concert on the fair grounds, thus the _new_ rule that the deputies would patrol the area for stragglers after each event on the fairgrounds.

They were grounded, but their mothers were forever thankful that what little information they got in their health class about sexual health and relationships and from Sebastian before he was killed was put to good use and Damien didn't show up til a good ten years later.

"Shut up, Kevin."

"If I shut up, I can't kiss you," the redhead grinned and Eddward growled at him as he scowled. "Is this you saying, ' _No?,'"_ he smirked as he gave him a few Eskimo kisses.

"You _know_ it's isn't, you asshole," Eddward pouted and he couldn't help but grin at the whistles and catcalls Kevin's kiss got them.

When the redhead stepped away, he locked eyes with someone he hadn't seen since Judge Morrison told him he could _stay_ with his _stepmom._

 _His aunt, Kim._

She was parked at least three rows over, but from the running boards of Kevin's truck, they were pretty much _on display_.

The _disgusted_ look on her face cut him to his core and infuriated him. And like his grandmother did on Thanksgiving nearly twenty five years ago, he flipped her the bird as Kevin drove past her to get off the fairgrounds.

* * *

On their way back to Eddward's house, they drove past Peach Creek Manor.

It was quiet, the rule of _no fireworks within city limits_ was _strictly enforced_ in the prestigious community.

As a firework from a more distant neighborhood went up, Eddward saw what looked like a _blue_ star _fall._

And he made a quiet wish.

When they got to Eddward's, he gently draped the rosary over the _praying hands_ Diane gave him as a house warming gift when he moved in and placed it so it was hovering over Marie's urn.

Then he made another wish.

 _"Keep us safe."_


	112. Unconventional

_"You're 29 years old, Eddward!,"_ Sophia giggled.

 _"I know,"_ the man sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. "But I swear to God, Momma, if you had just seen the look on her face...," he huffed, anger at the situation rising up in his chest again.

 _"I can imagine, but she's being even more unreasonable now,"_ Sophia sighed.

"When is she _not?"_

 _"Heh. Good question. But I talked to Jamison today and he says that you're gonna have to go to Mapleton to deal with this. You can't decline in absentia as this piece of your inheritance came out of her divorce from your grandfather and he stipulated that any proceedings regarding his wishes would be attended to by those who he was gifting his estate to."_

Eddward's groan echoed around his office so loudly Damien came running out of his room and peeked his head in to check on his father.

"I'm fine, Son," he sighed as Damien walked to him with his arms open for a hug.

"You sure?," the boy pouted as he squeezed him tight.

"Yes," Eddward sighed.

"Who're you talking to? You talking to Daddy?"

Sophia's laugh echoed through the phone and Eddward handed the device to his son.

"Daddy?"

 _"Nuuuu."_

"MAEMAW!," Damien squealed as Eddward made a face at him that he ignored. "What'cha doin?"

 _"Working,"_ she sighed.

"You're _always_ working! When're we gonna hang out again?"

 _"Soon, I hope. Let me talk to your Papa about that, ok?"_

"'Kay! Love you, MaeMaw!," Damien said as he handed the phone back to Eddward and skipped out of the room as what sounded like a pickup truck pulled into their driveway.

"Hey, I'm back."

 _"You need to call Jamison about making plans to get up there soon."_

 _*Ding Dong*_

"I will, but I gotta go. Somebody's at the door," Eddward said quietly as he peeked out of the window of his office, but because the window faced the street, he couldn't see the driveway and thus, had no idea who was at the door.

 _"Ok, keep me posted on how things go, ok?"_

"PAPA! IT'S DADDY!"

"Yeah, sure," Eddward said as he quickly hung up the phone and ran to the door.

"Hey, there," Kevin grinned as he kissed the stunned man and swooped Damien up for a hug.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Can't come see my man?," the redhead pouted.

Eddward just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Pen?," Damien asked as he peeked his head out the door and looked around for Kevin's mini me.

"At Nana's. Annnnd, your ride there just showed up," Kevin said as he waved at Sarah who had just pulled up in front of the house.

"YAY!," Damien squealed as he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

"What just happened?," Eddward muttered to himself.

"Get your shoes," Kevin grinned. "We gotta go."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, as the sun started to set and the coolness of dusk filled the mountain air, Kevin pulled the truck into the middle of a clearing and Eddward groaned into his hands.

"C'mon, Dork," Kevin snickered as he stepped out of the truck. "I need your help."

Eddward stepped out of the truck and his red face grew even redder as he helped Kevin take the camper top off the back of the truck and set it on the ground.

In the back of the truck was the same mattress and blankets they laid out on on the Fourth of July, but also, a picnic basket, an LED lantern, and several mosquito repellent discs that Kevin lined up on the edge of the bed of the truck.

"I hate you."

Kevin just snickered as he hopped onto the tailgate and walked to the back of the truck's bed and plopped down on the mattress and patted the space next to him. Eddward's face wrinkled up into an _adorable_ angry pout as he climbed in the back of the truck before being pulled into Kevin's strong arms.

"You ass," Eddward groaned into his shoulder as his face burned a _deep_ crimson.

"You love me," the redhead grinned.

"I do," Eddward sighed, but his pout had turned into a smirk that Kevin kissed right off his face.

* * *

"I can't believe you remembered," Eddward mused over sandwiches, chips, cupcakes, and soda.

"One does not forget their first meteor shower, Edd," Kevin grinned as he booped his nose and a still flabbergasted Eddward batted his hand away.

They were parked in the clearing where Kevin had brought him out to see the stars the weekend he turned 17. A couple of years after they graduated high school, the state's Parks And Wildlife Department figured out that the clearing made for a nice picnic and observation area for meteor showers above and the trees changing their leaves in the valley below. So they paved and widened the road to the top of the hill that led to the clearing and encouraged camping on the clearing itself.

Kevin knew that them having a chance for a date alone was crap shoot because of this, but because it was for _Eddward,_ as always, it was a gamble he was willing to take.

There would be no meteor shower on this night, but the stars would still be clear and bright.

The jury for Bridget's trial was in deliberations and they both knew that no matter what the verdict was, they wouldn't have much of a chance of getting time alone together anymore as the judge in Kevin's custody had granted the man full custody _indefinitely. Date night_ from now on would include two kids, and most likely occur at one of their homes more often than not.

And if they went out, they'd had to get cheap and creative.

Something Kevin had always been good at.

 _Because he had to be._

When they were in high school, everything they did had to be disguised as them just hanging out, even if they both knew it was way more than that. And it always left Eddward in a state of awe and longing. Where Marie could love him _out loud,_ Kevin's _quiet_ _touches_ lit the way to where they were now.

"Well, you know how much I love how the stars never change," Eddward grinned as he stole one of Kevin's chips and the redhead _blushed._

"Some things _do_ , though," Kevin sighed as he laid down and Eddward quickly joined him.

It was true, they had changed _a lot_ since their last time at this spot, but despite all the ups and downs, deep down, Kevin knew their changes were for the better. It was holding on to them that he found difficult.

For every step forward, it seemed like there was three steps back.

He wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he knew that tangos didn't go like his life seemed to be going.

He just wanted the trial over and Bridget _gone._

He wanted a bid on one of his houses to go through.

He wanted Eddward's aunt to leave Eddward alone.

Yes, he got Penny, but for how long?

The charges against Bridget were many, but because of her age, she would only be middle aged when she got out of prison and there was the chance she could get out _early_ on _good behavior_. Judge Adams only gave him custody, she didn't terminate Bridget's parental rights. He couldn't handle the thought of fighting for Penny again.

What would Kim do with her knowledge of their relationship?

Could she actually do anything to them?

Eddward didn't want anything from the woman, but Kevin knew that she could make a move for Damien as there was always some meddlesome family member who didn't like that someone in the family was in a _homosexual relationship_ and would try to take their kids from them under the guise of trying to make sure the kids had _normal_ upbringing.

With Ellen still upset that they were dating, Kevin was not liking that Eddward had _family_ that wasn't supportive of who he was and how he wanted to live his life and raise his son.

He wasn't liking it one bit.

* * *

A slim hand slips into his own and he turns to see blue eyes _smirking_ at him.

"You think too much, Dork."

"You _do not_ get to use my words against me!," Kevin snickered as he pulled Eddward into a hug.

"Meh. I do what I want," Eddward snorted as he wiggled away and turned out the lantern.

With the bright light turned off, they seemed engulfed in a cool darkness.

But as their eyes adjusted, the stars started to peek through. And when the wind blew the cloud in front of the moon away, a soft white lit up the sky and Eddward's eyes.

"I'll never understand it," he sighed as he gazed at the heavens.

"Some things aren't meant to be understood, Edd. They just _are_ and we gotta let them _be."_

Eddward turned his gaze to the man he knew to have a million things on his mind and wondered how he could still sound so damn _wise._

"Who are you?!"

Kevin laughed as he ran his hands down his face.

"I think I've been hanging out with your dorky ass too much."

"You love me."

"I do," he whispered as he kissed him.

* * *

But their kisses were interrupted by Kevin's buzzing phone.

When his face lit up, Eddward's annoyance tempered itself a bit.

"Who is it, Kev?"

"Addison," he answered as he tapped away at his screen. "Just trying to get a few confirmations on a couple of my bids."

"Hm. Did you put in for that house in the Manor?"

Kevin shot him a quick glance.

"Maybe."

 _"And?"_

"And what, Edd?," he snickered as he put his phone away.

"Any _confirmations_ for _it?"_

"No, sorry," he shrugged.

"What do they want for it?"

 _"Edd."_

"No, seriously," Eddward said as he straddled him and crossed his arms. "What are they asking for it?"

Eddward knew as well as anyone that not only did bids for a house grab a seller's attention, so did giving up or giving more than a few concessions. Some sellers were willing to accept if the buyer paid the closing costs, or put in more money so that the seller would care of a few things before the buyer bought the house.

The house in Peach Creek Manor was _fucking perfect_ , so they had to be asking for _something_ that, general costs aside, was making buyers balk at it.

And damnit all if he wasn't going to find out what it was and _take care of it._

 _"Way too much, Babe,"_ Kevin said quickly as he ran his hands up and down Eddward's thighs, hoping the man would calm down.

But Eddward just whined.

"Edd, it's gonna take a fucking miracle for me to afford that house. You know that," Kevin said gently as he grasped Eddward's balled up fists into his own.

"You love Jesus," Eddward retorted. "Didn't He do a few miracles?!"

"Turning water into wine isn't like buying a house, D!," Kevin snickered, but seeing him pout made Kevin want to pout himself. "I'm _trying_ , Edd. I _swear_ I am."

"And _I swear_ that I will suck your dick everyday for the rest of your damn life, if you do whatever it takes to buy that damn house," Eddward growled at him as he pulled the redhead up by his collar and brought them nose to nose.

"As _tempting_ as that offer is, there's only so much _I_ can do, Baby Boy," Kevin whispered as he took Eddward's wrist in his hands and tugged them away from his collar so he could hug him.

And Eddward went _dead weight_ in his arms as he whined.

"Ok, _Damien."_

Eddward just whined some more.

"Ok, now I _know_ this isn't just about the house," Kevin sighed as he sat him up and looked him in the eyes. "What's going on with you?"

Eddward took a deep breath in as he tossed his head back and let it out slowly as he slumped over.

"I have to go to Mapleton soon to see about this whole inheritance crap."

"When?," Kevin asked as he pulled out his phone.

"After I call Jamison and set up a date for it."

"Let me know when you go," he nodded as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm coming with you."

Eddward opened his mouth to protest, but Kevin put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Don't argue with me on this one, Babe. I'm coming with you," he said firmly

Eddward licked his finger and then sighed as Kevin made a face and wiped his wet finger on his jeans.

"Fiiiine. But I'll let mother know that you're coming, too, so we can get bail money for this trip."


	113. Moral Support

As a tattoo and body modification artist, Anton "Tony" Douglas is something of a counselor, not unlike a hairdresser or nail tech. His job is to help people feel better about themselves as they seek out a way to _look_ better, too.

But _gossip_ is big in his field as well.

And he had heard _plenty_ about _Kevin Anthony Barr._

They were in parallel motorcycle clubs, so he had seen the man out and about.

In high school, he'd flirt with anything in a skirt and talk shop with the guys. College led to a bit more innuendo in his shop talk with the guys but he still outright flirted with the girls.

When Danté came into the picture, most of the guys swore the redhead off, but the rest stayed friendly and after Danté left, Kevin flirting with _everyone_ wasn't unexpected.

 _"Barr get to ya, yet?,"_ was a common question to newbies and the third generation Irish lad relished his role.

Until Eddward came back.

* * *

Kevin paled and winced as the buzzing needle pierced Eddward's skin and the raven cocked his brow.

"You alright there, Kev?," he grinned.

"I'm fine, thanks," the redhead deadpanned.

Tony and Eddward exchanged a look and Kevin walked away in a huff.

"What's his deal?," Tony asked and Eddward snickered.

"He's afraid of needles. Always has been."

"Then why the fuck is he _here?,"_ the tattoo artist asked as he dipped his needle in another pot of paint before returning it to Eddward's arm.

"Moral support," Eddward giggled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"He's jumpier than some of the girlfriends I get in here."

"I doubt they're actually scared of the needle," Eddward replied and Tony nodded.

"Where'd you get the rock?," he asked as he cocked a brow at the diamond in Eddward's ear.

"From my jumpy girlfriend," Eddward snickered.

Tony took the needle out of his arm and stared at him as he tried but failed to not laugh in the man's face.

"You're _joking?!"_

Eddward just shook his head.

"Surprise Christmas present. It was just on my dresser a week before Christmas," he shrugged before Tony started inking up his arm again.

"He must really like you, dude. That's a good size rock."

"I know," Eddward sighed before giving Tony a bright smile. "He loves me."

He wanted to shake Kevin when he had the diamond appraised so he could insure it. The expense was way more than the redhead had ever spent on him or what he had spent on _anyone_ himself. The wedding set he bought Marie wasn't as much as the diamond in his ear, but he couldn't bring himself _not_ to wear it.

"Say word?," Tony asked as he switched out his color palette again.

"Word."

"To your mother."

They both looked up to see Kevin leaning on the wall of the small booth Eddward was sitting in. His color had come back to him a bit, but only because he was staring at Eddward and not the needle gun in Tony's hand.

"I'm gonna run to get some food. You want anything?"

"Where you going?," Eddward asked.

"Prolly McDonald's or something."

"Nuggets," Tony said.

"Chicken fries," Eddward grinned.

Kevin facepalmed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"You owe me, Rockwell!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

As he inked the memorial piece to his cousin that Kevin drew up himself into Eddward's skin, he finally got to piece together the story of how they came to be. Tony had only gotten the story of _Kevin and Eddward_ from May and his Aunt Ellen, so hearing it from the horse's mouth as it were, made the sometimes sweet, sometimes catty gossip make sense.

May was as upset as anyone that they had an _affair_ in high school, especially since she was the one who was hanging out with the near heartbroken Marie when it was going on. She had no clue why her sister was so distant about her feelings about things back then, just that she knew that things weren't all that perfect with Eddward as Marie and sometimes _Eddward_ made them seem. And she would often be a bit jealous of the happy times she saw Eddward and Marie had together because she saw the cracks in their image up close and couldn't believe they could carry on the way they did.

But now she was more than supportive now because she loved to see Eddward _happy_ after seeing him experience the lost of Marie first hand and then the absolute cock up of his _situationship_ with Craig after he and Mya mutually parted their bittersweet ways.

Eddward had messed up and paid his penance by staying true to Marie even though he had his chance to walk away and if what he was doing now was what _Marie_ would have wanted, she was going to support it.

And Tony was, too.

They never set out to actually hurt his cousin which was more than he could say for so many people he dealt with in his shop and in his motorcycle club.

All feelings are valid and need to be dealt with. It's _how_ we deal with them that makes us who we are.

And who Kevin and Eddward were then and now weren't the same people to themselves or the world, but they did love Marie and wanted to do right by her and in the end, them being who they _truly_ were was the best thing _anyone_ could really ask for.

With Tony now in their corner, Kevin couldn't have asked for a better team of _help_. And he knew they were going to need them when they faced Kim Marion down.

* * *

Kevin never would understand why Eddward's _mother's sister_ was at all concerned about an inheritance that came from his _father's_ side of the family.

He understood that a significant amount of money or at the very least, a valuable object or objects could make someone more interested in something that should have had nothing to do with them as money and valuable things could make _anyone_ greedy.

What he _did_ understand was that the whole mess of death and the _things_ they leave behind was making Eddward a mess and _no one,_ not even himself, _especially not himself,_ made _Eddward_ a _mess._

Sophia had called the Mapleberry County Sheriff and warned them that Kevin and Eddward were coming to town and to be on standby if the lawyer at Mapleton's only law firm called them for _help._

Now, Kevin wasn't on the war path.

He was just going with Eddward for _moral support._

Eddward had told him about the dirty look Kim had given him and how she was blowing up Sophia's voicemail with nasty messages of how what he and Kevin had done was an abomination to God and man. And that if Sophia didn't straighten him out like a good mother _should,_ she was _definitely_ going to make sure that Eddward _knew_ beyond a shadow of _any_ doubt that he wouldn't have a claim to anything Rockwell or Marion _ever again._ Not to mention that she'd be sure that he knew that CPS would be visiting him _soon_ to be sure his son wasn't growing up in a _debauched environment_.

Sophia told Eddward to take Kevin to dinner.

They made dinner together with their kids and watched cartoons all night.

CPS did visit Eddward and after the visit was over the social worker wanted him to join their task force that would help truly _debauched_ parents fix their lives and get their families back together.

Eddward politely declined.

Sophia told Kim that if she ever wasted state resources like that ever again, she'd have her arrested.

So to say that Kim Marion was ready to give her nephew a piece of her mind or that Kevin was ready to send the bitch back to the greedy hell she spawned from was an understatement.

* * *

George Rockwell had very few stipulations to his final wishes as he knew that because he was dead, no one would have any incentive to follow them as he wasn't around to make sure they did as he wanted anymore.

When he left his first wife, he split their estate with anything that he didn't need for his everyday life being given to his son, Sebastian, upon his death. But there was _one thing_ that would only be given away when Allison passed away, too, as he wanted it to stay in the family and not be given to the first kiss ass she came across.

"Do you recognize this, Mr Rockwell?," the Rockwell family lawyer, Mrs Tyler, asked once she placed the box in his hands.

Eddward didn't even have to open the box to know what it was.

It was a simple stationary set.

In a simple cherry wood box was a wooden dip pen that came with five different pen points, an ink well, a wax sealer, as well as the candle and spoon needed to heat the wax that sealed the envelope.

George loved to send and receive letters and a letter from him _meant something_ because of not only the thought and effort he put into actually writing the note he placed in the envelope but on the _presentation_ as well.

As a child Eddward loved nothing more than to see his name on the front of the envelope in his grandfather's loopy script that he did his best to imitate and then crack the seal of the envelope to see what message the man wanted to send to _just him_.

Of _all_ the gifts the man left behind, _why_ did he have to give Eddward _the one thing_ that he just _couldn't give up?!_

"Yes, Mrs Tyler I do," he said softly and Kevin gently patted his hand as Kim scoffed.

"Well, _Allison's_ will stipulated that _I_ would get what was left of her estate after we had the estate sale and the insurance payout came," Kim said stiffly as she eyeballed the box in Eddward's hands.

She outright gasped in horror when he passed it to _Kevin_ before turning to her.

"You are _not_ a _Rockwell,_ Kim," he said firmly. "My grandparent's _joint will_ states that all family items that _they_ agreed upon to stay in the family after their divorce will go to the _Rockwell's_ that survived them."

"Then why the hell are _you_ getting it and not the kids he had with his second wife?!," Kim asked Eddward as she tossed an accusing glance at Mrs Tyler.

"Because he took everything he wanted out of his marriage to Allison and gave it to them already," the lawyer sighed. "He told my father that he had to leave _something_ behind for his eldest child because he knew that Allison would never leave anything to him unless he bent to her will first and he knew that wasn't going to happen as, _'Rocks do not bend and rarely break. But they will crush you if you push them the wrong way.'"_

Kevin scoffed out a laugh and Eddward groaned as he placed his face in his hand.

The Rockwellian saying wasn't lost on the redhead. He had heard it _plenty_ in high school as _dorky Double D_ became _Eddward._

Kim bristled at the saying before she questioned the validity of the joint will Allison had with the man that left her when _Sebastian_ was only a _child_.

"Took them a good 15 years to get this part of the will sorted out because everything he wanted to leave his son just wasn't good enough to leave behind according to Allison," Mrs Tyler chuckled.

"Which meant it wasn't worth the money to hock away or give to someone who she thought deserved it," Eddward snarked as he rolled his eyes.

Mrs Tyler gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I wouldn't know about _all that,_ but they were both sworn to not contest the other's wishes in _this_ will, so when they finally agreed on this piece, the will was notarized and we kept the original here and gave them both copies."

"But how did _she_ find out about it?," Kevin asked as he pointed to Kim.

"She _told_ me," Kim snipped at him and Eddward shot her _a look_ before he shook his head.

"She knew I would want it," he said softly and if there was a way to bring back the dead, Kevin was ready to use it so he could give Allison Rockwell a good _Irish whatfor._

"Well, _yes,"_ Mrs Tyler sighed. "Your cousin, Emily, brought it down as soon as she heard that Allison passed away. It's been here ever since, Eddward. I was going to contact you myself, but Ms Marion here wanted to be sure that she could be here for the proceedings."

"I just wanted to be sure -"

"Oh, can it, Kim," Eddward said coldly. "You just wanted to see if I wouldn't come down so you could say that I abandoned it like I so called _abandoned_ her. Well, _surprise!_ One, it's kinda hard to abandon something that neither of you wanted in the first place and not only am I _here_ to claim what is rightfully _mine_ , you will now be served with your restraining order to stay away from me and my family _permanently."_

 _"WHAT?!,"_ Kim roared as Mrs Tyler handed her the restraining order.

"I'm gonna need you to leave now, Ms Marion. Not only is your presence here in violation of the restraining order, there's some other business here that I need to discuss with Mr Rockwell that doesn't pertain to you as you're not a Rockwell, Mr Rockwell, or a fiduciary to these matters," Mrs Tyler said as she escorted a confused and _angry_ Kim to the door and shutting it as soon as she was on the other side.

"Do I...?," Kevin asked as Mrs Tyler came to sit down.

"Unless Mr Rockwell here says otherwise," Mrs Tyler said as she sat back down.

"No, he can stay," Eddward said quickly before moving on to the new matter at hand. "What's this about _other matters,_ Mrs Tyler?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled as she opened unlocked a drawer in her desk and pulled out an envelope with Eddward's name on it in his late grandfather's flowing script. "This is for you."

Eddward cracked the seal on the envelope and the claim to a one hundred thousand dollar life insurance policy fell out.

"He just wanted to be sure you were taken care of," Mrs Tyler shrugged as he looked looked at the claim and then to her.

The date on the claim was three months _after_ his mother nearly killed him.

He knew his father and grandmother struggled in those early years, so the money would have been very helpful then, but his grandfather didn't pass away until he was _ten,_ so why was he getting the money _now?_

Like the good lawyer she was, Mrs Tyler quickly explained things.

"Your parents didn't want your grandmother to find a way to get this money," she said as came to sit next to him, "so they made me hold on to it til after she died. When Jamison told me you were willing to walk away from the pen set, I had to tell him about the money. I'm guessing Sophie forgot about it. But the only way I could give it to you was for you to be here."

"Was that in the will, too?," Kevin asked, shocked that _Kim_ didn't make a play for the money herself.

"No, not their _joint will_ ," Mrs Tyler said. "Just the will he left with his _second wife."_

"She's a saint," Kevin sighed as he ran his hand down his face, surprised that the woman was willing to walk away from everything in _Eddward's_ hands as she had no claim to him nor he to her as marriage bonds are more fleeting than those by blood.

 _"Was,"_ Eddward and Mrs Tyler said together.

"Wha?"

"She died when I was eight," Eddward sighed. "But I have a good feeling she was a big part of why this all still came to pass."

"It was in _her_ will to make sure that everything in _his_ was taken care of," Mrs Tyler grinned. "He knew that people would do what they wanted, but she always threatened to haunt _everyone_ if they didn't do what she said _to the letter."_

"I like her!," Kevin smiled.

"You would," Eddward said as he rolled his eyes.

"I like you!"

"You better."

* * *

When they got back to the car, Eddward tossed him his keys.

"You're _letting me_ drive _your baby?,"_ Kevin all but squealed.

"Shut up," Eddward sighed tiredly as he got into the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

Eddward had driven up to the small town as it gave him something to focus on that wasn't the issue at hand. He knew the way better than Kevin, too, and also knew which back ways to take in case the main roads were out of commission because summer time meant it was _Construction Season_.

But _now_ , he was _exhausted_.

The situation as a whole had him wound up and now that it was all over and he didn't have to worry about anyone from his mother's family anymore, or any meddlesome Rockwell's for that matter, he just wanted to close his eyes for a bit and forget about the world.

Kevin had only been on the road for five minutes when he turned to ask Eddward to put some music on, only to see that the man was fast asleep with the envelope with his late grandfather's insurance claim in it hanging loosely in his hand.

Seeing that they were at a train crossing and a long freighter was coming through, Kevin threw the car into park and took the stationary box out of his lap and the envelope out of his hands. He was going to put the envelope in with the pen set, but when he squeezed the sides of the box as he took it out of Eddward's lap, what he thought was a false drawer popped open.

And inside the drawer was _another_ envelope addressed to Eddward but the handwriting wasn't the same as the envelope in his hand.

Eddward stirred a bit as the train zipped by, so Kevin quickly placed the envelope that had been in his hand with the one in the drawer, closed it, and placed the box back in Eddward's lap.

He then put the Impala back into gear and waited for the train to pass so they could go back _home._


	114. Healing Fire

When Kevin pulled the car into Eddward's garage, he was loathe to wake the man.

 _"Let sleeping Eds lie,"_ wasn't just a cul-de-sac mantra, it was a way of life.

 _Sleeping Eds_ weren't wreaking havoc, causing mayhem, scamming everyone out of their last quarter, or making Kevin want to call forth the _dogs of war_ , which usually meant siccing Rolf's goats on the trio of dorks.

They tried to scare them off with chickens once.

 _Once_.

He chuckled at the memory as he brushed a finger over Eddward's cheek.

"Babe, we're home," he said softly but Eddward didn't stir.

He gently tugged at Eddward's ear and the man's hand flew up and grabbed his own as he gave a heavy sigh and then opened his eyes.

"Dude, you are _jumpy_ about your ears," Kevin snickered as Eddward let his hand go and stretched.

"You didn't touch my earring did you?," Eddward asked as he brought the visor in front of him down and eyeballed the diamond in his ear.

 _"No,_ you dork. Like I'm getting _that_ lecture again," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Says the man who bought me the damn thing," Eddward retorted as he followed after him. "Do you want me to take care of it or not?"

"Whatever you want, Babe," Kevin said gently as he drew him into a hug. "I'm gonna take a leak and get some snacks. You want anything?"

"Damien ate up all the chocolate chip cookies last night," Eddward snickered as he went into his office.

"Goddamnit!"

"There's still some peanut butter cookies left," Eddward chuckled as he set the stationary box on his desk and sighed before looking around the room for a place to put it.

"There better be," the redhead grumbled as he held out his hand. "Give me your jacket."

Eddward shrugged the suit jacket off and handed it to the man before rolling up his shirt sleeves and moving a few things around on the bookshelf on the wall.

When he sat down and opened the top of the box, he grew confused as he knew the envelope with his late grandfather's insurance claim in it should have been there as that was where _he_ would have put it. When he gripped the sides of the box to pick it up to see if the envelope was underneath, the false drawer popped open.

Taking both envelopes inside out and setting them on the desk, he then pushed the drawer closed and tried to open it manually, thinking that with age and change in environment, the drawer was just _sticky._ But several tugs produced nothing, so he figured that this _secret_ of the box was just something that was meant to protect the owner as it would take someone with a strong and quick grip to get it opened.

He then set the box on the shelf, filed the insurance claim envelope in his urgent mail folder, and then opened the other envelope that was in the box.

The note was written in his late grandmother's hand and it didn't surprise him in the least that she would have put a message in the box.

Her late ex-husband won her over with his love letters and to know that the stationary set that he wrote those love letters with was going to _Eddward_ would have made her _crazy_ by Eddward's best estimate. Between Eddward's lack of wanting to write letters, especially letters to _her_ or _his mother,_ as much as he liked receiving them, _especially_ from his grandfather, and her son's lack of interest in the box, he knew she felt that it should have gone to whoever she deemed worthy.

The stationary set was in her possession until Eddward moved to Peach Creek. She taught Sebastian how to write with it and figured that since George didn't take it with him when he left her, it was hers to do with as she wished.

Until he put it in their joint will.

With her hands tied, he must of felt it was safe to keep with her. How it got back to him after Eddward left Mapleton was a story that Eddward sure he was going to hear plenty of the next time he went to see his Rockwell cousins.

When he read her note, he wished that his grandfather had let this piece go like he had done everything else.

* * *

Kevin took their suit jackets into Eddward's bedroom and hung them up in the spacious closet.

Being _together_ now meant that Kevin now had a space of his own at Eddward's. They couldn't really borrow each other's clothes as Eddward had most of his wardrobe tailored to fit him. What he didn't, wasn't Kevin's _style._ But his things were welcomed into Eddward's space.

He never felt more at home.

After he went to the bathroom, he peeked his head in Eddward's office to see what he wanted to snack on before Nazz brought the kids home.

And his heart broke at what he saw.

He remembered the envelope in Eddward's lap as being the one in the secret drawer he found when he put the insurance claim's envelope away. He had hoped what was in that envelope was a good thing.

The tears on Eddward's face said otherwise.

He quickly stepped into the room and snatched the offending piece of paper out of the man's shaking hand to see what had him so upset.

When Eddward saw the fire in his eyes as they skimmed the page they had both wrinkled in sadness and anger, he honestly hoped there was a God so that He could send his late grandmother to the Hell she made him fear for so long.

 _Eddward,_

 _I hope that by the time you receive this letter that you have found a decent life on the straight and narrow path that God has instructed me to lead you on so that you are the man that He has chosen you to be. Your attentions to the other young boys in your Sunday School class is an affront to the very nature of who God created you to be. You must bind those spirits before they destroy your life._

 _I will not tolerate it in my home or in my family if you do not. Your only gift from me are these words of warning: DO NOT SHAME US. As God's children we are protected by His righteous right hand. To shame us is to shame Him and I will not have His damnation upon on us because you could not exhibit some self control._

 _Objects left behind will pass away, but His will is forever. My will for this family is as His is for humanity. Do His will and glory will be upon us all. Do not degrade us with your shame. I will not stand before Him on that glorious Day of Judgement in shame. Do what is right and stand by me and my God's side._

 _Your loving grandmother and Sister In Christ,_

 _Grandmother Allison_

Kevin growled as he balled up the paper in a huff, barely registering Eddward calling out to him.

But tossing the paper in the trash wasn't enough. Spotting Eddward's paper shredder on the floor next to his desk, he quickly unballed the sheet of paper and sent it through the shredder. When the machine finished eating Allison's hurtful words, he took the bin off the machine and walked to the back door.

"We got a burn warning today?," he asked a now confused Eddward as he slipped on the slippers Eddward got him for when he went outside for his smoke breaks.

"No, not that I know of," he said as he shook his head, his bangs coming lose from his ponytail and framing his _cracked_ face. "Kevin, what are you -?"

But the redhead didn't answer as he tore the door open and headed outside and straight for the wood burning firepit on the far left corner of the expansive patio.

He dumped the contents of the bin into the firepit, lit one piece of paper with his lighter, closed the firepit's weather door, and let the flames consume the self righteous words that had dealt a gut punch from the grave.

He then tried to light a much needed cigarette but his hands were shaking too much.

"Here," Eddward said quietly as he took the lighter from him and lit the flame. "Breathe."

And Kevin _breathed_.

He breathed so hard he started coughing and Eddward shook his head as he stared at his firepit.

"God, I _hate_ her."

To hear those words come out of his mouth didn't surprise Kevin. But the _heartbreak_ in his tone did.

"Like, _how_ can you call yourself a follower of _Christ_ and treat people so...so..."

"I don't know," Kevin sighed.

Eddward gave him a hard stare as he said, "You're Catholic."

"I am," Kevin nodded.

"And you say that you _love me."_

 _"I do."_

Eddward had seen that look in his eyes before.

It showed up the night of his eighteenth birthday when they shared their own _first time_ together and _eleven plus years later,_ it was still there.

 _Kevin loves him._

 _It was in his eyes._

"But _how?!_ Every key principle of _doctrine_ when it comes to intimate relationships says that we _shouldn't_ be in love."

"You know," Kevin sighed as he opened the firepit's weather door and flicked the butt of his cigarette inside, "I've read the Bible. Cover to cover. Several times, actually. And I know that Jesus didn't mention a word of hating people for _any reason."_

 _"But Paul -,"_ Eddward started to protest and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"And John and Peter all had their own teachings. What they wanted was for early Christians to seek God for themselves and to walk in what He wanted for them. But you've gotta remember that there are _four Gospels,_ too. Four _very_ different people told their own stories of the _same_ person. I hate it when people cherry pick the Bible apart for their own bullshit, but each part has its own points that are sometimes not related to others simply because they weren't meant for the same audience."

"Like what?," Eddward asked as he crossed his arms and his trademark _prove it_ frown crossed his face.

"All the books after the book of Acts were written to different churches talking about very different things. The church at Corinth wasn't dealing with all the same things as the church in Rome or Thessaloniki. I think the verse you're looking for was about the _reprobate mind,_ right?," Kevin asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Eddward stiffened a bit, but nodded all the same.

"That verse is about God letting people do what they want no matter what He says because He gave them free will. Their being hard headed will lead to their downfall but sometimes, we gotta let people take some knocks so they get it. Kinda like when Dae eats all the cookies."

Eddward groaned, but he gave a small chuckle at the thought of his _cookie monster_ going on a binge after _everyone_ would tell him to slow down, take his time, or just _not_ do it because it was going to hurt in the long run.

Sometimes the boy would listen, sometimes he wouldn't.

 _"Hard heads make soft bottoms,"_ was one of Allison's go to quips.

 _"Hard heads make soft tummies,"_ was Eddward's.

But both Rockwell boys learned and learned well. Damien still had a ways to go, but Eddward wasn't going to let him _fall._

"Listen," Kevin said softly as he drew Eddward into a hug, "I ain't gonna tell you that God is A-Ok with us because I _just don't know_. Jesus told us He came to fulfill the word of God in the Old Testament and honestly, a lot of the rules were for _health reasons_. Between better hygiene and being able to talk to God ourselves, I think we're good on trying to figure out what He wants from us versus what other people may think He wants because of how _their_ reading comprehension works."

"So you don't think we're shaming Him?"

"Do you? Because I can't be with somebody who's _ashamed_ of themselves."

The look in Kevin's eyes cut Eddward to his core. He didn't want to lose the man ever again, but he couldn't help but feel like he was doing something _wrong_ by loving Kevin the way he did.

"I'm not ashamed of _me..."_

"Then what is it, Edd?"

Hurt blue glanced into yearning green before darting away.

"I just..."

 _"Jesus,"_ Kevin sighed as he squeezed him tight. "What the fuck did she do to you?"

"I don't know," Eddward whispered.

"Look at me, Baby Boy," Kevin said seriously before he cupped Eddward's face in his hands. "I don't care what she or her church said, there is _nothing wrong with you."_

Eddward's mouth opened to try to form some sort of protest and Kevin shook his head.

"What makes you think you deserve Heaven or Hell?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Not in the least bit," Kevin said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "What makes you think you're going to one place or another?"

Eddward gave him his meanest side eye and Kevin snorted.

"In all honesty, there's a good chance _Marie_ is in Heaven and Allison is in Hell," he shrugged.

"What?!"

"Seriously, your belief in God and _how_ you live your life determines where you go. So I'm gonna ask you again," he grinned as he booped Eddward's nose, "what makes you think you're going to Heaven or Hell?"

"I have no idea," Eddward grumbled as he went to the firepit, picked up the water pot next to it, and doused the fire out.

"Keep doing the right thing and you'll know."

Eddward turned to see Kevin giving him his trademark smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"What's _the right thing,_ Kev?"

"Do you _actively_ try to break the law?"

"No," Eddward said incredulously.

"Do you try to be a good person to _everyone,_ regardless if they are good to you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

"Are you taking care of your kid as best you can?"

"You know I am!"

"Do you love me?"

 _"I do."_

"Then you're doing _the right thing,_ Edd," Kevin grinned as he pulled him close and kissed him.

There was one thing Sebastian had always told Eddward about _relationships_ , _"When it feels right, you won't have to fight it. You'll fight each other sometimes, but you won't have to fight what you have to keep it."_

He fought with and for Eddy and lost.

He fought with Marie and then by her side and won.

He and Mya were mutual allies on the battlefield of life and love, but had to go their own way to fight their way to what they truly needed out of life and eventually, _love._

He took Craig in to his unit and gave up his commission when the home front was safe again because where he was wasn't where he was wanted or needed.

He fought Kevin and then Kevin fought for _him._

And then he waited for him to come back to where he felt _right_ again.

Their first kiss was _just right._

This one was _perfect._


	115. Cleaning House

When they went back into the house, Eddward stripped the place bare of any reminder of Allison's existence.

So much of his life had been spent trying to please the woman and with her gone, he was _done_.

He had ditched his labeling ways in college when he moved in with Marie because it made her crazy. But the orderly way he organized his life remained. And so did a whole bunch of _stuff_ he didn't use, want, or need, but had because he felt that it was because he was _supposed_ to have it because his grandmother had said he should.

Art pieces that weren't done by Marie, just stuff he picked up in a home decor store, books, toys, and clothes that he only bought because she told him growing up that they were items that _good men_ wore.

Not that he was a _bad man_ , it was just that they were things he was never truly comfortable in.

He stripped the kitchen of cookware and cookbooks that she said were what _decent people_ had in their homes.

When he done, for the first time in his life, Eddward felt truly _clean._

* * *

Kevin couldn't believe the piles upon piles of knickknacks and decor in the living room had been littered all over the house.

When Eddward had everything organized, he let loose a sigh of relief that Kevin had only heard when he was _moaning_ in his arms.

"I can't believe I kept all this for so long," he said as he shook his head at the piles of trash bags and boxes in his living room.

"Where the hell were you hiding it?!"

Eddward shot the shocked man a glance and shrugged.

"It's easy when you have the right amount of space. Marie would always call me a hoarder and I really tried to purge things every time I moved, but..."

"When was your grandmother born?," Kevin asked through narrowed eyes.

"1922, why?"

"She always live in here?"

"No, she grew up in Oklahoma and moved back east because her father found out about how much work there was in the coal mines."

"Good Lord, she was a double whammy," Kevin sighed as he shook his head. "Children of the Depression have a tendency to hoard things because they never had anything growing up because there was nothing to have."

"From the Dust Bowl to the coal mines," Eddward mused as his history lessons and his grandmother's tendencies to hold onto whatever she could to elevate her status in the world bounced around in his head.

"Yep, and they pass that shit on to their kids."

"Well, Father wasn't one for keeping things."

"Did your granddad grow up poor?"

"No," Eddward snorted. "His father owned a coal mine."

"Oh, my god," Kevin laughed and Eddward shrugged. "So your grandfather knew the value of things and passed that on to your dad, but you got stuck with it because there was no one around to counter act the bullshit she was giving you."

"I suppose," Eddward sighed as he started to stack the boxes by the door that led to the garage.

"Listen, Babe," Kevin said as he made a face and did his best to choose his words carefully. "We have a crew at work that does nothing but clean junk out of people's houses. This is _nothing_ compared to what I've seen and I've only been there for ten years."

"But it's all crap, Kevin. There is no need for me to have three copies of the same cookbook simply because of who's name is on the cover and it's a _new edition."_

"'One man's trash is another man's treasure,' D. What you consider crap, somebody at the thrift store is gonna think is really cool."

The sigh that Eddward heaved as he dropped a particularly heavy box of porcelain on the floor before kicking it closer to the door rubbed Kevin the wrong way.

"Spill it, Dork," Kevin said as he leaned on the wall Eddward was standing across from.

"She would always harp on me about cleaning up and being neat and not _trashy,_ you know?," Eddward sighed. "But, no matter what I did, it was never good enough."

"Why not?"

"I dunno!"

A thoughtful frown settled onto Kevin's face as he cocked his head at the man in front of him.

"Seems to me, your dad, and _you_ for sure, were her chance to make things _right_ and you didn't hold up your end of the bargain. So she was petty," he shrugged.

"Salty til the very end," Eddward said bitterly and Kevin slid to the floor as he laughed.

"At least she's well preserved," he chuckled and Eddward gasped.

"KEVIN!"

"Eddward."

"I will admit," Eddward said as he came to sit next to him, "that the preservatives in our food will keep her in tact for a long while, but can I just imagine she's burning like a wayward fry on Satan's spigot?"

"You don't believe in Satan, Edd!"

"I'll believe in anything making her pay for making me feel like shit," Eddward sighed as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin pulled him close and kissed his scar.

He knew that Allison's damage was done. He couldn't take it back, but he could help Eddward move _forward._

"I know you ain't gonna dance on her grave, but you can keep living. That ought to turn her a time or two."

"Beats the alternative," the raven sighed and Kevin squeezed him tighter before standing up.

"How about we put this in the back of the garage and I'll make a few phone calls so you don't have to trudge it over to the thrift store yourself."

Eddward gave him a pensive glance and Kevin shook his head.

"Don't argue with me on this, Edd. I know how you are."

"And how's that?," Eddward pouted as he stretched out his legs and crossed his arms.

And Kevin could have sworn he was looking at _Damien_ and not _Eddward._

"You want to take care of all of this yourself. But I can help," he said quietly as he squatted over him. "Let me help you. Please."

 _"Fine,"_ Eddward sighed, acquiescing to Kevin's expertise at this sort of thing.

"That's my man," Kevin grinned before giving him one of his dizzying smooches before he grabbed a box and a bag.

* * *

It took them a good thirty minutes to get everything out of the house and into the garage. Kevin made plans with the local thrift store to do a pick up later in the week and and ten minutes later, Nazz showed up with their kids and her own.

"Kev?," she asked tentatively as they all made their way into the house. "You've got your cigarettes, right?"

Kevin stole a quick glance at his _nervous_ best friend before leading the way out back while Eddward was distracted with a million questions by the group of curious kids in his kitchen.

"Talk," he said as he lit his nicotine fix.

"I'm pregnant."

And Kevin coughed so hard he nearly puked.


	116. Full House

"Wait, what?!," Kevin hissed out at his best friend after he calmed down. "Does _Chris_ know?"

"No," Nazz said quietly.

"What!? Why not?!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she sighed as she ran her hand down her face and then looked off into the distance with a scared look in her eyes.

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah."_

"Well, what are you gonna do?," Kevin asked as he lit another cigarette.

He hoped Eddward had some stashed in the nightstand because he was going to need them to get through this _news_.

"I have to go to the doctor to take the blood test to be sure."

 _"Blood test? How the hell far along are you?!"_

"Kevin, keep your voice down," Nazz hissed at him and Kevin rolled his eyes. "About eight weeks as far as I can tell, but the doctor wants to do a blood test to be sure."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kevin muttered. "When you going? You gonna need a sitter?"

Then Nazz _grinned._

"Oh, c'mon!," Kevin groaned and Eddward's concerned face appeared in the kitchen window. Kevin shook his head at him and he nodded before Nazz could notice.

"This was the only time I could get in!," Nazz said as she hopped off the chaise lounge she was sitting on. "Please, Kev? I need you, man."

"I guess," Kevin sighed. "Do you have their spare car seats?"

"Why can't you just keep them here?," she shrugged.

"You're joking, right?," he asked incredulously.

When she shook her head, he face palmed.

"This ain't my house, Nazz. I gotta run this by _him_ , too."

"So?"

 _"So?!,"_ Kevin gasped before shaking his head at her. "So, it's taken me damn near a _year_ to get him to trust me again. Adding two more kids to the mix...I just don't know, man..."

"Look, he loves you, right?," Nazz pointed out and she rolled her eyes at Kevin's _don't you dare_ stare. "Just tell him I had a _thing_ and I'll be right back!"

They both jumped at the sound of a horn honking in the driveway and Kevin rushed for the back door.

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed as they made their way back into the house, only to see Sy dropping off Ella and Marcus before _running_ back out the door.

"What's going on?," Kevin asked as Marcus followed Penny, Damien, and Nazz's twins to his bedroom and Eddward scooped Ella out of her carrier.

"Well," Eddward grinned as he made a silly face at the girl, "Sy and Ang have a meeting today, but Rachel is busy, so I'm babysitting."

"Oh, really now?," Nazz asked as she elbowed Kevin in the side.

 **Hard.**

"Yes, it's only for a couple hours, so it's no big deal," he shrugged as his boyfriend tried not to fall over in _pain._

"Care to add two more brats to this mix?," Kevin asked as Nazz thwapped him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Hmm?," Eddward said as he made his way into the kitchen, a bottle and a couple of jars of baby food in hands.

"Nazz here has a thing," he said as he pointed his thumb at the grinning blond behind him. "If I stay, we can run a blitz on them."

"I don't see why not?," Eddward shrugged. "Beats Damien whining because you're leaving."

"Well, now that that's settled, I must be going," Nazz said as she hurried out the door.

"Bye!," Eddward called brightly after her and Kevin just shook his head.

* * *

The last time Kevin remembered being in a house full of rambunctious kids was on Damien's birthday, but this was _different_.

It reminded him more of the _party_ they had when Nazz was supposed to be _babysitting_ Eddy, who thought they were on a _date_ of all things.

There was this unshakable sense of camaraderie and that _this_ was how things should just _be_ for them.

Eddward let the older kids play in the basement while Kevin kept Ella entertained and Eddward made dinner for them all. After dinner they watched Netflix til the kids started to pass out and then Kevin and Eddward did, too.

When Nazz and Ang came back to pick up their kids, they both took pictures of the dogpile of kids on Kevin and Eddward and posted them on Facebook.

Despite how _cute_ the well _liked_ photo was, both men were resolute that _their kids_ were enough.

* * *

When they _finally_ went to bed, Eddward could tell that Kevin was distracted by _something._

"Wanna talk about it?," Eddward asked quietly as Kevin groaned once his head hit the pillow.

"What's to talk about? I ain't trying to babysit like that _ever_ again," the man sighed as he pulled Eddward into a cuddle.

"Something tells me that there's more to Nazz having a _thing_ then either of you are letting on," Eddward whispered into his ear before turning over.

Kevin stared at the back of Eddward's head for a brief moment before throwing his pillow at him.

"Eddward, one, Kevin, zero," Eddward sighed as he sat up and tossed the pillow back at the man next to him.

"I can't talk about it, Edd," Kevin groaned into the pillow.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Nazz's business to tell. When _she's_ ready," Kevin sighed as he placed the pillow back in its spot on the bed and contemplated calling Nazz and having her explain herself to Eddward right then.

He hated to keep the news from the man, but he just _couldn't_ say anything about it.

"But she told _you."_

 _"Yeah."_

Eddward sighed as the wind blew a cloud away from the moon and its soft white light filled the room.

Kevin was staring at the ceiling and he was definitely frustrated about Nazz's situation. But not _angry_. So Eddward figured he did want to tell him about what they had talked about, but _couldn't_.

 _Directly,_ anyways.

Not that he was being _nosy_ , he just wanted to know that things were ok with Nazz and that things were ok with his man and his best friend.

"Is she _ok?"_

"She's fine," Kevin said quietly as he stretched his arm out to him.

"Is Chris ok?," he asked as he laid down next to Kevin.

"As far as I know."

"So _they're_ ok."

"Perfectly fine. It's just...she's got something's she's gotta deal with. Once she's ready to come out with it, she will. In the meantime,..."

"I know," Eddward sighed as he watched the moon's light disappear thanks to another cloud.

The last moonbeam settled on a picture of a Marie on the dresser.

It was a selfie she took about three weeks before she told Eddward that she was pregnant. And there was something about the look in her eyes...

"Oh, my God!," he hissed as he slapped Kevin's arm.

"Ow! Geeze, Edd," Kevin pouted. "We use our _words_ , Dear."

"How about these _words_ then," Eddward said as he folded his arms across his chest. "She's _pregnant."_

 _"Jesus fucking Christ, Dweeb,"_ Kevin breathed as he sat up and _stared_ at the man. _"How...wha...?"_

Eddward turned the light on his nightstand on as he hopped out of the bed and pulled the picture of Marie off the dresser.

"She was _at least_ nine weeks along in this picture. _I_ didn't know, yet, but _she did,"_ he said as he shoved the picture frame into a flabbergasted Kevin's hands. "Look at her. Look at her eyes. She _knows_. And that's just how _Nazz_ looked _today_ when you were asking if it was ok if we watched the kids."

Kevin bit his lip as he looked at the picture in his hands.

Marie was smiling, but there was a sense of _worry_ twisted with _joy_ in her vibrantly violet eyes.

Just like Nazz had in her own teal eyes when she dropped the news of her pregnancy in his lap.

 _"Fuck."_

"So I'm right?," Eddward sighed as he scooted closer to him and took the picture out of his hands to stare at himself and Kevin saw a thousand memories dance through soft baby blues.

"Of course you are," Kevin snipped as he flopped back into the bed.

"And she's scared."

"Yep."

"Unexpected?"

"Looks it."

Eddward sighed as he went to put the picture back on the dresser.

"I won't say a word," he said as he turned out the light and crawled back into the bed.

"Thanks, Babe," Kevin sighed in relief as he pulled the man into a cuddle.

"She has options."

"Not _that one,"_ Kevin growled.

"I _know,"_ Eddward said reassuringly. "But you've gotta get her to see that we're all here for them and we can help."

"I think she's more worried about if they can _afford_ another kid," Kevin said as he rolled over on his back again and stared at the ceiling as Eddward settled his head on chest. "Like, they were gonna move soon anyways because the twins are getting too old to share a room anymore, and now they've gotta new baby coming? Man...I dunno, Edd..."

"Hmm...," Eddward hummed thoughtfully as he tapped his fingers on Kevin's chest.

"You're not giving her the check, Edd," Kevin said as he grabbed his hand.

"Poo," Eddward whined before blinking flirting blue eyes up at him.

"You're not giving me the check, either," Kevin said firmly despite the bright grin on Eddward's face.

"Oh, c'mon!," Eddward giggled.

"Nooooope," Kevin said as he turned over. "I'll shred the fuck outta that thing if you try and Nazz will throttle you with something, so don't even think about it."

"Meh, I'm using it to pay off the house anyways."

"Smart move, my man."

"It's because I _am_ smart," Eddward grinned.

"Yeah, a smart ass."

"You like my smart ass!"

 _"Goodnight, Eddward."_

 _"Goodnight, Kevin."_


	117. Taking Care

_"Hey, D."_

 _Eddward looked up from the book he was reading and into the kitchen._

 _"Tea?," she grinned as she raised two steaming mugs of what he knew to be their favorite brew at him._

 _"Sure," he sighed with a small smile._

 _She walked into the living room and set their mugs down on coasters before joining him under the blanket Mya had made for him._

 _She gave a low whistle as she looked around the room._

 _"This place is niiiiice, D."_

 _"Thanks," he smirked as he heard Damien and Penny playing upstairs._

 _"You know he's not going to let you buy this place for him."_

 _He shot her a look and she shrugged._

 _"And y'all can't stay here," she said as his dream living room faded into the one he would actually own soon._

 _Another look._

 _Another shrug._

 _"I know you want to take care of everything_ _ **for**_ _him, but that's not what I meant when I said to take care of him, Edd," she said as the room faded into the park and she was sitting on their picnic table as he sat on the bench in front of her._

 _"Then what do I do?," he sighed as he ran his hands down his face._

 _"Love him."_

 _"I do already," Eddward retorted and she giggled as she blew blue bangs out of her face._

 _"Love him some more then. Love him through it. Love him inspite of it all. Love. Him."_

 _Eddward sighed and she hugged him._

 _As he breathed in the peachy clean scent that was HER, it all felt too real._

 _"I..."_

 _"Oh, Baby," she smiled at him as she pulled away. "I forgave you from the night he stayed with you home during that storm."_

 _"But_ _ **why?,"**_ _he whispered as he laid his head in her lap._

 _"Because I love you."_

 _When he gave her a disbelieving stare, she shrugged._

 _"I do love you, Edd. I just wanted you to be happy. He made you happy in ways I couldn't and I can't begrudge you guys that."_

 _"I am sorry, Marie. I am so, so sorry."_

 _No matter how many times she came to him in his dreams, no matter how many times a day she crossed his mind, he never apologized._

 _He never apologized for hurting her._

 _For betraying her trust._

 _For playing with her heart._

 _For taking her love for granted._

 _He tried to make up for it in so many ways, but nothing beats an actual apology._

 _Even if it's from beyond the grave._

 _"I forgive you."_

 _He hugged her tight, and then she was gone, her whisper on the wind._

 _"Take care, Baby. Take care of everything."_

* * *

Eddward shot up as his tea kettle whistled.

Looking around him, he saw that Kevin wasn't in the bed, but the smell of bacon in the kitchen let him know that the man was still around.

Grabbing one of Kevin's hoodies off the chair in the corner, he pulled it on, grabbed his glasses, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, there," Kevin smirked as he gave him a quick once over.

"Hey," Eddward yawned as he stretched. "I heard..."

"Right there," Kevin said as he cocked his head to the mug of tea next to the Kurieg. "I've gotta head into the office today, can you take Pen to school?"

Eddward nodded as he sipped his tea before his eyes flew open wide.

"Your dogs!"

"They're at my parents," Kevin snickered as he scrambled the eggs. "Texted mom yesterday to let them out and she took them home."

"Does she do that often?"

"All the damn time," Kevin snorted as he pulled the bread out of the bread drawer. "Toast?"

And he outright laughed at Eddward's scrunched up face.

"Is _Ed_ coming over?"

"Nah," Kevin grinned. "But c'mon, man. It's _breakfast."_

Eddward's face fell into a thoughtful frown before he turned to the freezer and pulled out a box of blueberry Toaster Strudel.

"I love you," Kevin grinned as he stared at the box in Eddward's hand.

"You're gonna have to split the strawberry and cream cheese with Damien," Eddward said as he put two slices of the sweet, frozen breakfast treat in the toaster.

"Meh. You wouldn't happen to have the Boston Cream Pie kind do you?"

Kevin's face looked so hopeful that Eddward hated to tell him the truth, but he hated to lie, too.

"I'll pick some up the next time I go to the store."

"Nice save, Dude."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Working in tandem, they continued to make breakfast, but when Kevin nearly burnt the bacon, Eddward put him on strudel duty while he made coffee.

"Why didn't you make some before you started acting like Emrile?," Eddward asked as he looked over the slight grease burn on Kevin's hand.

"Didn't think about it," the redhead shrugged.

 _Love him_

"Thank you for starting breakfast," Eddward said sheepishly as he ran his hand under some cold water. "But next time, _please_ wake up first. Or wake me up so I can make you some coffee."

"You'd get up to make me coffee so I can make breakfast?"

Disbelieving smirk met a shy smile of all things.

"I'd get up just to hang out with you and also to keep you from burning the damn house down."

"Oh, please," Kevin snickered. "Y'all could just move in with us."

Eddward tried to scowl at him, but his blush spoke _volumes_ as loud as the kids running down the hall for _bacon._

* * *

Eddward spent the day in his office, Prince at his feet, Queenie at the door.

It didn't take much convincing to get Kevin to bring the dogs over. After spending nearly all day cooped up at Kevin's apartment, no one thought it was fair for them to stay cooped up all day at Kevin's parents while they were at work.

Eddward was home and could use the company as much as they did.

Plus, they were housebroken.

He spent the morning letting them explore their new surroundings before settling down to get some work done that afternoon. Kevin would pick the kids up from preschool on his way back to Eddward's after work, thus giving Eddward more time to get things _done._

His projects for the county's cable public access channel were done over lunch, which left him the afternoon for his own projects.

Two conference calls, one webinar, and dozens of emails later, he got the best news he had gotten since he saw his apps first downloads.

 _He was going public._

The stock options were going to be _high_ and the advertising dollars meant that his employees, few they were, would get a few benefits that he'd been wanting to give them since he first brought them on.

The healthcare plan alone was one of the best in the industry and worth every penny if it meant that no one would have to go through what he and Marie went through ever again.

Everyone would be able to work at home, but wouldn't have to worry about travel expenses when they absolutely had to get together for a meeting.

The most exciting part for _everyone else_ was the fact that they'd get to go to the New York Stock Exchange and _ring the bell._

They didn't know if it was the opening or closing bell, yet, but no one really cared. Just getting the chance to go was enough.

Except Eddward wasn't _feeling it_.

The thought of being back in New York again made him feel icky at best and down right depressed at worst. But he knew he'd have to put on a mask to deal with it for his little startup.

When he opened the email he received from his social media manager, he found a way to deal with the situation that didn't require _dealing with it._

 _"Can we bring any family or close friends with us? You always say we're a family, so we might as well as share in it with our families and friends."_

His response was quick because he didn't have to think about it. It was was just the right thing to do for _all_ of them

 _"And that's why you're the media manager, Dawn. Get everyone together and bring your numbers to Stacy so we can run them by the accountants. I'm thinking it'll have to be just our parents, partners and/or a friend or two would have to be it, but I don't see why we can't make it work."_

As he hit the _Send_ button, he felt some of his anxiety over this part of his _work life_ ease away as his phone buzzed with a call from his mother.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

 _"Is Kevin with you?"_

"No, he's at work trying to play catch up. Why?"

 _"I don't have much time to explain but I need you to call him,"_ she whispered as the general clamor of the courthouse coming back from afternoon recesses was heard in the background.

"And tell him _what,_ exactly?"

 _"To get to the courthouse. Bridget's jury is_ _back."_


	118. Law And Order

Eddward flew into the shower after he got off the phone with Sophia, and two minutes later he called Kevin to tell him the news.

 _"Shit!,"_ Kevin all but yelled as Eddward heard some things fall over in the background. _"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can get out of here. Call Nazz so she can pick up the kids."_

"Got it. Love you."

 _"You, too, Babe. I'll see you in a few."_

As soon as he hung up, he called Nazz, but Nazz wanted to come to the courthouse to see it for herself. So did Chris. And as soon as he picked up the twins from their after school care program, he dropped them off with one of Nazz's sorority sisters so he could head into the city to be with their friends as they heard what the jury had to say.

And May, Jimmy, and Sarah, all wanted to be there, too. Rolf was at the courthouse already with his rolling farmer's market, so he shut things down and ran upstairs to hold seats in what was bound to be a crowded courtroom for them. Johnny was _booked_ with clients, but wanted to be kept posted.

And the way he said it made Eddward's blood run cold, but he promised him he would keep him informed.

Then their parents wanted to come and they couldn't tell them no.

When Eddward called Ang, she put him on speaker so Sy could know what was going on, too.

 _"Fuck that, we're coming!,"_ the chef said as pots and pans clattered in the background.

 _"I'm gonna tell Lee to keep an eye on Marcus when the bus drops him off. Tell Kevin to bring the kids by and she'll watch them,"_ Ang replied before muttering to Sy to hurry the fuck up because traffic and parking was always a bitch at the courthouse in the afternoons.

"Are you _sure?,"_ Eddward asked as he corralled the dogs into the powder room in the basement and then taking the stairs back up two at a time.

 _"Absolutely. She does it all the time now that he's in school when she's got a split shift and Mom's not available. As long as it's not too busy, he just plays on his tablet. But he's on silverware if we get slammed."_

"Ok, I think I can live with that," Eddward sighed when he ran out to the garage and started his car as _terror_ filled him because Kevin's _truck_ was still parked next to his car, which meant he'd have _two kids_ on the back of his Harley in afternoon traffic between Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. _"As long as the kids live,"_ he sighed as he pulled out of the garage.

 _"Yeah, so it's all good,"_ Sy's voice said over Ang starting their GMC Terrain. _"We'll see you guys in a bit!"_

* * *

Lee grabbed her phone as soon as her bosses ran out the door.

Lee: I need you to pick up EJ today

Eddy: Y

Lee: Bc I've got another shift tonight

Eddy: Oh yeah. K I've got him. Bring some pie home plz? :3

Lee: Yeah sure

Lee sighed and rolled her eyes at her greedy boyfriend's text as Kevin ran into the restaurant with a very confused and slightly scared Penny and Damien.

"Hey, thanks for watching them," he said as the kids slid into their booth.

"No problem," she smiled. "Good luck."

"Th-Thanks, Lee," he stuttered with a grin before kissing both kids goodbye and admonishing them to mind their manners before running out the door again.

* * *

"Ok," she smiled as she turned to the two apprehensive kids in the booth. "Marcus just ran upstairs to grab his tablet and some coloring books. Ang said if it got busy, y'all are supposed to roll some silverware to help out, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," they nodded, only brightening up again when Marcus walked in with a few coloring books and headphones to share.

As she went into the kitchen to give the rest of the crew their marching orders for the afternoon, she said a little prayer that the three kids would survive the fallout their sudden get together was bound to bring.

* * *

The crowd outside of Court Room 5, Criminal Division at the Peach Tree County Courthouse was split down so many lines, Eddward could tell that no matter what side of the courtroom _anyone_ sat on, things could go either way.

 _"There you are!,"_ Kevin called out to him and the crowd split to allow him to run into the man's arms.

"Are the kids...,?" he asked as Kevin's needy hug enveloped him.

"Yeah," Kevin grinned. "Damien screamed the whole ride, but they weren't too happy about Lee watching them."

Eddward rolled his eyes, but his small grin was _telling_. And Kevin was _very_ thankful that Eddward had talked him into buying a spare helmet for Damien as spring started to bloom.

"This is _crazy_ ," Eddward sighed as he looked around the hall and slipped his hand into Kevin's.

"Tell me about it," Kevin groaned.

"This is _crazy,"_ Eddward repeated and Kevin squeezed his hand.

Not only were their parents there, but so were their parent's friends, their friends parents, their friends, along with every witness to what had happened and what caused it to happen in the first place.

"Ok, I think everybody is here," Sophia said as she walked up to them, "but Bridget is late."

"Of course she is," Kevin muttered as Eddward asked why.

But Sophia didn't get a chance to answer because Marcie had walked up and asked where Penny was.

 _"Not here,"_ Eddward said incredulously.

 _"Why?,"_ Kevin asked, the suspicion in his tone making his ex cower.

"Look, she's my friend and she called me to ask me to get Penny for her," Marcie sighed and Kevin's temper was _sparked._

 _"Why would she do that, Marcie?"_

Even Eddward and Sophia were taken aback by the request.

"Because she wants to be sure she has a ride home," she said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Kevin, lower your voice," Eddward intoned as Elias came stalking down the hall.

"I'd advise you to step away from my client, Ms Banks," the man said in a huff and Marcie quickly walked away. "Kevin, _we_ _need to talk."_

As the wind left Kevin's sails, Eddward practically drug him to a quiet corner to have a _conference_ with his attorney.

When Elias cocked a brow at Eddward, Kevin shook his head.

"He stays," the redhead said firmly and Elias nodded as he started to explain Marcie's sudden presence at the proceedings and _odd_ request.

"Apparently, she got a hearing with Judge Thomas and he granted the old custody agreement be put back into place as long as she's found not guilty in this trial."

"DA FUCK?!," Kevin screamed and Eddward was in his face _immediately._

"Look at me, Barr," he said seriously as he turned Kevin's _angry_ face to his own. "There's no way in hell she's not coming off as not guilty of _something_ today so _calm down._ Please."

 _"Jury of her peers, Edd,"_ Kevin said in exasperation as he threw his free hand in the air. _"I swear,_ I _know_ a few of those bitches had a crush on me in school."

"I know it looks bad, Sweetheart," Eddward said quietly, trying to psyche Kevin's temper into flaming out as he cupped the man's face in his hands, "but you've _got to believe me_. She will _not_ get Penny today."

 _"Fiiiine,"_ Kevin sighed as he pressed his face into Eddward's pageboy cap he got him for Christmas. "But why the hell would she ask Marcie to take her home?"

"I talked to her mother," Elias sighed. "She wanted it on the record that she was going for custody herself if she's found not guilty today and she put all of Bridget's things out when she was arrested, so my guess is that she plans on staying with her friend."

"You're joking?!," Eddward groaned knowing that Marcie's condo wasn't suitable for a child because she didn't have the space for her. At least at Kevin's, she'd have her own room.

"This whole thing is a fucking joke," Kevin sighed.

"I understand your feelings, gentleman," Elias said quietly. "But trust me when I say that I will fight to get your daughter to stay with you _permanently."_

 _"But the judge..."_ Eddward began, his voice trailing off at Elias' head shake.

"Adams is _the judge_ for this case. The only reason she got in front of Thomas today was because Adams had to take her kids to Kentucky to see her ex."

"That conniving little bitch," Kevin hissed as he tried to not punch the wall and Eddward face palmed.

"So we got back to Adams after this is over?," Eddward asked and Elias nodded.

"But this has to get over with first," the lawyer sighed as he walked back to the courtroom, Kevin and Eddward on his heels.

* * *

Kevin had watched enough prison dramas to know that when women prisoners wanted to make themselves look good for the cameras, they would do just about _anything_ for it.

Bridget was no exception apparently as it took her another ten minutes after his _conference_ with Elias and Eddward to show up.

And while her look was _basic_ as hell, he knew she _tried_.

If you can call a blow out and plain ass smokey eye _trying._

What killed him the most was her confidence.

After all she had done, she was _confident as fuck_ that she was going to walk away from all of this unscathed as Kevin, his family, friends, Eddward, Damien, and _PENNY_ were left _burnt._

He did a small _sign of the cross_ across his chest and said a small prayer that she'd _burn_ instead.

* * *

When the jury filed in, the forewoman handed their verdict to the bailiff, who handed it to the judge, who read it with the best damn poker face Kevin had ever seen.

The judge handed the verdict back to the bailiff and then nodded to the forewoman as he asked, "Madam Foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have," the woman replied as she stood and took the verdict written on the piece of paper from the bailiff.

The judge gave a hard look around the tittering courtroom to silence everyone before asking, "What say you on the charge of parental interference of visitation?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Bridget Wilson, _guilty_ , Your Honor."

 _"Five years,"_ Eddward thought as he gave Kevin's hand a small reassuring squeeze.

"What say you on the charge of child endangerment in the first degree?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Bridget Wilson, _guilty,_ Your Honor."

"What say you on the charge of child endangerment in the second degree?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Bridget Wilson, _guilty_ , Your Honor."

And Kevin gave a small snicker at the smirk on Eddward's face at Bridget going _down_ for endangering his son.

Six months would never be long enough time away in Eddward's opinion, but at least she'd have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"What say you on the charge of assault in the first degree?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Bridget Wilson, _guilty_ , Your Honor."

Bridget rolled her eyes, but caught the _ticked off_ look on Momma Bear Sophia's face in her peripheral and quickly dropped her head as the next verdict was asked and answered.

She could feel Kevin's eyes boring into the back of her head, as she was charged as _guilty_ on battery against his boyfriend. The last time she had the gall to hit someone he was close to because someone called her out over her _feelings_ for him, Marie blacked her eye for socking her in the arm. And Kevin didn't say a word to her unless a teacher directed him to do so for the rest of sophomore year.

Eight months and three weeks is a _long time_ to go without talking to someone, but Kevin pulled it off.

And when the next charge was read and verdict called for, he found out that he would _never_ have to speak to her again.

"What say you on the charge of parental kidnapping on school grounds?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Bridget Wilson, _guilty,_ Your Honor."

And Bridget's face _fell_ as the air was sucked out of the room.

The biggest charge against her meant she was facing _at least_ fifteen years in prison.

Penny is _five._

 _"She'll never see her again,"_ Eddward thought as Kevin let loose a sigh of relief.

* * *

The restaurant was _slammed_ when everyone came to celebrate and eat, but Ang didn't care. They finally got a sous chef and everyone was good on waiting and helping get the current customers out of the diner so they could shut the place down and toast to Kevin and Penny's good fortune.

Lee served them with gusto and Damien _insisted_ on _everyone_ trying the sous chef's latest creation.

A peanut butter and chocolate cheesecake.

Penny and Eddward preferred a slice of chocolate pie and the cheesecake each.

Kevin was good on just his usual slice of chocolate pie and the rest of Eddward's fries.

"Can we come home with you, Papa?," Penny asked sleepily as she shoved her empty pie plates away.

"If your dad -"

"Daddy's good on that," Kevin grinned as he tapped away at his buzzing phone returning Eddward's grin with _that smirk._

"I want cookies when we get home," Damien said as he laid his head on the table.

Eddward shot the boy a disbelieving stare as Kevin said, "He's a growing boy, Edd!"

"I'm gonna need a second job for this," Eddward sighed as he placed a weary Penny in his lap and cuddled her close.

But Kevin didn't hear him as he reread the email Addison sent him.

 _"We've just been informed that the house in Peach Creek Manor is being foreclosed on. I have to do another Open House under a new listing because the foreclosure affects the new sale price on the house. Do you want me to reissue your bid, though? I think you may have a chance at the place now! :)"_

He slid Lee a _nice_ cash tip when she brought the desserts they were taking home and emailed Addison back, the slight rise and fall of Eddward humming an obscure lullaby to his Baby Girl in his ear.

 _"Absolutely."_


	119. Settling

"Who you texting, Babe?"

Eddward looked up from his phone and then turned the phone's screen towards Kevin as he climbed onto the bed.

Johnny: That's good news, Double D! Thanks for keeping me posted. Didn't want to send men in white coats after you for breaking your promise. ;p

"He's such a dork," Kevin snickered nervously.

Eddward just shook his head as he sent another message to his _odd_ friend and Kevin laid his head in his lap as they heard Penny _sneak out_ of the guest room and into Damien's room.

"What are you doing, Pen?," Damien whispered.

"I don't wanna stay by myself. And you promised me a story."

Eddward shook his head as he locked his phone and put it on the charging port on his nightstand, doing his best to ignore the grinning redhead in his lap.

"What do ya want?," Eddward whined as he closed his eyes and his head hit the headboard while they heard Penny shuffle a few books around on the bookcase in the boy's room before handing one to an excited Damien.

 _"A story,"_ Kevin cooed.

"You know she's faking right?," Eddward sighed as he cracked an eye at Kevin who shrugged.

Penny was as good a beginning reader as Damien, but he was always more than willing and very excited about _helping_ her with _anything_ academic related. Sometimes she just let him be, sometimes she put her foot down about it because she was just as capable as he was and had no problem _proving it._ But _after_ bedtime and Kevin had read them both two books a piece and Eddward called for _lights out,_ she'd occasionally crawl into bed with her _brother_ and let him read to them both until they fell asleep.

"It's always more fun to have someone read _to you_ than do it yourself."

"Speak for yourself, my man," Eddward yawned as he ran his hand lazily through Kevin's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. But you Rockwell boys are such good storytellers."

Eddward's face pinched up into a frustrated frown and Kevin giggled.

 _"Pwease?"_

Eddward looked down at him and gave him a sweet smile before saying, "Ok, if you insist."

"I do, I do," Kevin grinned as he wiggled and got comfortable.

 _"Well,"_ Eddward grinned before he broke the man's heart. "There was once a boy who was friends with another boy. He'd annoy his friend at ever possible opportunity. So one night, his friend killed him in his sleep for being a petulant child. The end."

Kevin's eyes flew open to see Eddward grinning at him and he pouted.

"Dude."

"Yes, Dear?"

"That was _mean_. I'm sure his friend loved him. He just didn't know how to tell him."

Eddward knew Kevin was right. They both had had a problem telling each other how they felt for so long, and would hope against hope for so long that the other would _get it_ , but even then was a toss up because how could they respond without risking outing themselves and dealing with fallout they had no clue how to deal with? But now that they were older and wiser, it was easy to look back on the early days in their friendship and laugh about it all.

"We use our words, Dear," Eddward chuckled and Kevin sat up on a groan as Queenie walked into the room and snorted at them.

"Hey, girl," Eddward cooed at her before cocking a curious brow as she bounded out of the room before tossing him _a look_ over her shoulder.

"She wants to go out," Kevin sighed as he looked at the clock and seeing that it was nearly eleven. "They usually make their last go round for the night right about now."

"Oh!," Eddward said as he stood and grabbed his buzzing phone. He then gave a low whistle as he looked for Prince and tutted at the boy for being on his couch.

Kevin stretched and shook his head at his own buzzing phone.

 _"This man never sleeps,"_ he thought as he looked the email from his lawyer over and made a note in his calendar for hopefully his _last_ visit to the courthouse before hopping in the shower.

* * *

As the late August night breeze blew through the tops of the trees and the dogs sniffed and barked at the shadows, Eddward looked the emails from his accountants over.

The entire company could go to New York _and_ bring up to four guests with them and it wouldn't even put a dent in the capital they had saved up. Not only were they advising him to make the trip for everyone as it would be a huge morale booster, it would look good to investors as well. A company leader that does what he can to take care of his employees is always seen as someone that people _want_ to work with.

He understood all of that, but he was wary because he knew that he couldn't go without Kevin and Penny. The whole team knew them and how much they meant to Eddward and Damien. To celebrate the occasion _without them_ just wasn't going to fly. But Kevin had already taken so much time off of work because of _Bridget_ that Eddward wasn't sure if he could slip away for nearly a week because he had to go and _show off_.

But an email from Stacy, his HR manager, gave him time to really think on the whole matter.

 _"Michelle is due with her baby girl anytime in the next month or so by she and her midwife's best estimate, but she has told me that she wants to come on the trip, too. I know her midwife won't clear her to travel for at least two weeks after the baby is born barring any complications. But experience tells me that she won't be ready to travel for at least two months. With NYSE's schedule being as set in stone as it is, I would advise requesting that we put in for an opening bell in mid November. This will give YOU a chance to push the apps as part of people's holiday downloads considering their such great stress relievers anyways."_

Michelle was one of his best coders that he met in LA, but had moved to Baton Rouge with her husband before Eddward went to New York. Because she helped him get set up remotely when he did move, he considered her an invaluable asset and would always, to the best of his abilities, move mountains for her to get her job done.

And now she, and by extension, her baby girl, was returning the favor.

 _"Make it work and keep me posted,"_ he replied as he heard the back door open and the two dogs that were lazing at his feet as he sat on the patio table dashed into the house.

"Everything ok?," Kevin asked as the phone screen that was lighting up Eddward's thoughtful eyes went dark.

"Getting better," he grinned as he pocked the phone and led the other man back into the house for a much needed night's sleep.


	120. Logistically Speaking

_*BEEP, BEEP*_

Eddward heard more groans than he could possibly ever be used to when his alarm went off.

He also couldn't move.

He stretched out his free arm and slammed his hand on the snooze button before fiddling with the alarm's switches and turning it _off._

"How long do we have?," Kevin's _low_ morning voice muttered and Eddward immediately sat up, which woke Prince up, but he only stretched and yawned before laying down again.

"Uh, no time really," Eddward sighed as he looked over his bed.

Prince had been at the back of his knees, Kevin was on his back, an arm behind his head, Damien across his chest, Queenie's head on his stomach. And Penny was snuggling his pillow and the blanket Marie had insisted they send when Sophia called to tell them Kevin's _news_.

 _"I never want to leave this bed,"_ he thought to himself even though he knew he had to.

"Why not?," the redhead pouted as he squinted at the sunlight beaming into the room.

"Because I turned it off because it's time to get up."

At this, Prince jumped off the bed and gave a small bark. Queenie opened her eyes and sighed, but _stood up_ on Kevin's legs and gave herself a good shake before hopping down and trotting out of the room.

The three humans still in the bed barely moved.

"Kevin."

"Penny, go let the dogs out," Kevin said, his eyes still closed, but he shook her awake with the hand that had been behind his head. "You, too, Dae," he said to the boy on his chest as he patted him awake.

The kids whined as they got out of the bed, but they got up.

"Close the door," Kevin called to them as he stretched and as soon as a telltale _click_ was heard, Eddward was pulled into his arms.

"What happened last night?," Eddward whispered as Kevin tucked him under his right arm.

"No clue," Kevin yawned. "Five minutes."

Eddward was already back asleep.

* * *

They were awakened _twenty minutes_ later by poking pudgy fingers holding hot mugs of coffee with oven mitts.

"We got the strudels ready," Damien said. "But I want bacon."

"I like the way you think, kiddo," Kevin smiled as he sipped his coffee and Damien grinned so wide it was like looking at Eddward when they were kids again.

 _But..._

"Go pull it out, Son, and I'll be in there in a bit," Eddward told him and he skipped out of the room while screaming at Penny to get the bacon out.

The father's did a simultaneous chuckle-groan as the door _slammed_ and sipped their coffee some more before pulling themselves from the bed.

"He's five, right?," Kevin asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, why?"

"When did Marie go blue?"

"You saw it, too?," Eddward grinned and Kevin shook his head.

 _"Man, it's just..."_

"It's in his eyes. They sparkle like hers did when she smiled."

"Only you would know that," Kevin snickered as he pulled a couple of yogurt cups out for the kids and they grabbed peaches out of the fruit bowl on the table.

"Yours do this glimmer thing," Eddward said thoughtfully as he laid the bacon out on his griddle. "Like, you can actually see the hazel right around your irises when you laugh."

Kevin stared at him a bit, then said, "Do Pen."

"Her's shine, like her mother's," he said softly. "But they glimmer when she laughs."

"And the hazel thing?"

"Only when she's mad," Eddward grinned as he flipped the bacon.

"Stalker," Kevin snickered as he sipped his coffee.

"Says the man who's been in _my house_ every chance he could get for the last year."

"You asking me to leave?," Kevin whispered as he came behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Never _that,_ Pumpkin," he grinned as he turned his head to kiss Kevin's temple. "But I just may claim you on next year's taxes."

The needy squeeze he got in response made his heart skip a beat.

And it felt _right._

* * *

"Ok, Mr Rockwell, the check has been cleared to clear in the next ten days. We have the post dated check for your mortgage to go out on the 25th and you want the other $15,000 in your son's college fund correct?"

"Yes," Eddward nodded as he leaned back in the bank manager's chair and let loose a slightly bitter sigh of relief.

Paying off his mortgage should have been a good feeling, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kevin needed the money more than he ever did, but knew the man wouldn't take it.

It was a bit prideful, but he understood the logic behind it, too.

Relationships come and go. If they fell apart...

He shook the thought from his head, and signed the documents in front of him as the bank manager finished balancing out his account.

"What's this?," she grinned and when he raised his head from the last piece of paperwork he had just signed, she turned the computer screen to face him.

And his jaw _dropped_.

The preliminary stock had hit the exchange and now he was _flush_ with enough money to pay off his house at least three times.

No, four.

 _Five._

"What is happening?," he asked as the deposits just kept hitting.

"Looks like some stocks have sold and the funds are being released to you," the woman said curiously, before pulling a pen out of her bun and making a few notes on the pad of PostIt notes in front of her.

"I can see that, I just didn't think it'd be that much," Eddward whispered as he pulled out his phone and saw a new email from his accountants that he quickly opened.

 _"Congrats Violet Dreams, Inc!_

 _The initial stock sales this morning have been stellar and your accounts should be reflecting that right now and will do so over the next couple of days. Prelim sales are a fun and exciting time for all, but do be careful not to spend everything in one place! If you have any questions on the best ways to make the best use of your new funds, you can call the office during regular business hours and Janie will be sure to answer your questions as best she can and get you started on the path to a healthy financial future._

 _Kudos again!_

 _Equals Three Accountants"_

"What did your accountant say?," she asked as she nodded to his phone.

"Prelim sales are apparently doing quite well," he replied as he locked the device again.

"Good for you guys!," she grinned as she tossed the paper she had been jotting notes down on in the _burn bucket._

"Th-Thank you," he stuttered as he stared at his phone again.

"Look, Mr Rockwell," she said as she closed out the information she needed to help him and turned to face him. "I believe that when you work hard, you deserve to play hard, too. I know you're a cautious investor, but there's nothing wrong with taking a risk or two every once in a while. Or being rewarded for the risks you have taken."

"I know," he sighed. "But..."

"I get it," she smiled. "Just know that you never know til you do it, and then you live and learn."

"I'd rather avoid bankruptcy in the process," he gently snipped.

"Stick with my brother's team and you will," she smiled as she handed him a lollipop. "Anything else?"

He shot her a look as he popped the lollipop into his mouth and she laughed as she handed him a handful more of the sweet candy that made dealing with his finances bearable.

* * *

 _"I don't know how you do it, Kev,"_ Nazz sighed into the phone and his heart went out to the woman.

He had given her his realtor's number when she told him at Lil Mama's the night Bridget was convicted that they would be moving back to Peach Creek because raising _three_ kids in the city was too expensive.

Chris had taken the surprise in happy stride. After _twins_ , parenting was a cakewalk as far as he was concerned.

But the move home was proving ardous.

They quickly found jobs; Nazz as a general nurse in the ER with Kevin's mom, and Chris would be heading up the CASA office at the courthouse.

But finding a house they could afford and that would hold them all was proving a bit much.

"You just keep looking," he sighed as he sent an email to his team about the new routes and schedule, as well as the files to accounts payable to make sure everybody got paid and invoices accounts receivable so they could bill the homeowners that used their services for the month.

 _"Ugh. I need you to find a house, Dude, so Edd can move in with you and he can give me his house,"_ she pouted.

"What?!," Kevin laughed.

 _"Oh, you know he's gonna move in as soon as you get a place, so hurry up! I want his house!"_

"First of all, you're being ridiculous," he snarked at her as his heart thudded in his chest at the thought of _living_ with Eddward shot through his head like a pinball. "And second, how would _his_ house work? It only has three bedrooms. You need _four."_

 _"That study can be used as a bedroom, too, you know,"_ she sighed.

 _"Huh."_

Kevin had never considered it, especially because the study was situated at an odd angle in a corner of the hall, but the study _could_ _be_ a _fourth_ bedroom. It was as big as the other bedrooms, had a closet and all the connections one would need in a bedroom. Eddward only used it as a study because that was how it was being sold as. With its placement in the hall between the master bedroom and the other two bedrooms, it could be sold as either a _nice_ guestroom or study. With Eddward's preference for working from home, he chose it as a study.

 _"Exactly. Now move, so I can buy his house."_

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Nazz," he said sarcastically and she whined. "Oh, stop it. Ever considered he _won't_ sell it to you because we're all friends and he has a _thing_ about the place or something?"

 _"No, he won't because he loves me."_

"He loves _me,"_ Kevin said knowingly and rolled his eyes at her raspberry at him.

 _"He had a crush on me loooong before he had one on you, Big Buddy,"_ she snipped back and he scoffed.

"One, we _all_ did. And two, no, he didn't."

If exploring his own sexuality and watching Damien _grow up,_ taught Kevin anything, it was that _feelings_ can develop at a young age. Eddward never said anything, but he _knew_ that the only reason they got along so well as kids was because the raven had some respect and admiration for him back then.

And the _feeling_ was mutual.

 _"What?! Oh, my God. I don't even want to know,"_ she sighed. _"I just want his damn house."_

"Can't you find _another_ one for sale in his neighborhood?"

 _"Nope, we've kept that neighborhood at the top of the list and nothing is coming up from over there."_

"What about by the hospital or the courthouse?"

 _"Not even, man. The neighborhood by the courthouse is too rich for our blood, and the hospital's neighborhood is way too small. We have more space here than anyplace near the hospital."_

"And Edd's place is right in the middle."

 _"Yep. So I'm gonna need y'all to get a place **together** and soon because school is about to start up again and I ain't trekking from the city to here for school and making them transfer again in the middle of the damn school year."_

 _"Fuck!"_

 _"You forgot didn't you?,"_ Nazz giggled and Kevin wanted to throw his phone.

In the midst of all of the drama with Bridget, it _may_ have slipped his mind that the schools were coming back from their mini summer break after Labor Day. Because all of the schools in Peach Creek and Lemon Brook adopted a year around schedule about seven years ago, Kevin knew in the back of his mind that as long as he got her enrolled before Labor Day, Penny would be able to start with a fresh class after the holiday.

Labor Day was in ten days.

He still needed to get her into the doctor to get a few shots, go back to school shopping, make sure her lunch account was set up, and a million other things he knew he was forgetting about at the moment.

"Shut up, Nazz," he groaned.

 _"Fiiiine, but you know I'm right,"_ she sang.

"Yeah, yeah."


	121. A Penny Saved, A Love Earned

The buzzing phone under Kevin's pillow shook him awake and Damien whined.

 _"What in the world...?,"_ he thought as he gave the boy on his chest a comforting squeeze as he took his other hand out of Eddward's hair and dug under his pillow to silence his alarm.

He groaned as daylight insisted on creeping into his eyes, but he managed to open them up enough to silence the alarm instead of hitting the snooze button like he typically did.

He couldn't afford to be late _today_.

He looked down to see Damien dozing on his chest and Queenie wedged between he and Penny. When he looked over to where Eddward was, the man had the girl cuddled close to his chest.

But where was Prince?

He whipped his head towards his bedroom door to see his other blue eyed boy laying down, but his head raised and alert, ready to start the day.

 _"Guys."_

"Is it morning?," Penny whispered.

"Yeah, we gotta get moving," he sighed as he shook the girl awake and she whined which made Eddward pull her closer.

"I don't wanna go," she said softly as her tiny voice _cracked._

Eddward sighed, finally opened his eyes, and gave Kevin a sad glance.

"I'm sorry," the redhead whispered and Eddward's face fell.

Damien crawled off of Kevin, over Queenie, and pushed his father out of the way so he could hug the girl.

"It's gonna be ok," he told her but she shook her head.

"I'm scared," she said as tears poured out of her eyes and Queen laid over both kids and licked her face as she whined.

"There's nothing to afraid of, Pen," Kevin said as reassuringly as he could, but Eddward knew better.

"Want me to make you some tea?," he asked the girl gently and she nodded.

Kevin knew he needed to get out of the room before he snapped himself, but couldn't let him _deal alone._

* * *

 _"Hey,"_ he said as he leaned on the wall in his kitchen and shoved his hands into the pockets of the basketball shorts he had worn to bed.

Eddward pulled down a box of green tea with shaking hands and shook his head.

"Baby, _please,"_ Kevin whispered as he game behind him and hugged him.

"I can't believe she's trying this _bullshit_ , Kevin," he whispered as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and the tears away as Kevin squeezed him tighter.

They had spent the night at Kevin's because his landlord was wondering where he was after a neighbor complained about a _smell_ coming from the apartment.

A recent power outage had meant that everything in the fridge spoiled, but because Kevin liked _beer slush_ , everything in the freezer was saved.

Except the beer.

They spent the evening cleaning out the appliance, but ordered takeout because neither was in the mood to go to the store nor had a taste for the _non_ perishables in the cabinets.

And then Damien asked to spend the night.

Since Father's Day, Eddward kept a spare stash of things for both of them at the apartment, so they stayed over.

But it didn't make facing daylight easier.

Kevin and Penny were to be in Judge Adams courtroom at 10AM to see what the judge had to say about Kevin's petition to have Bridget's parental rights terminated.

After her conviction, Judge Thomas sentenced her to 22 and a half years in prison, with each the sentence for each charge to be served _consecutively._ But because there was a very good possibility that she could get parole after seven years, he made sure she was to serve the kidnapping sentence _in full_ first.

He knew that if she got out any sooner, with her having already trying to kidnap the girl once, she could try again and many parents in the area had let him know that they didn't want her near students or a school ever again. 15 years gave Penny time enough to grow up, get out of the area's school systems, get her own restraining order against her mother or outright disown her so she wouldn't bother her again, and it kept other students safe.

Didn't mean that she stopped being her mother.

Bridget said she wanted to try to make amends with the girl because it wasn't exactly her fault that she had gotten caught up in her feelings over Kevin.

When she made her petition to stay in the girl's life, Eddward _stormed_ out of the courtroom.

The judge told Kevin that if he wanted things to keep running _smoothly_ he'd be sure to let his _friends_ know that _everyone_ involved in Penny's life needed to keep a _neutral_ view of things.

Kevin called Chris and asked him to find an advocate to sit with Penny if she ever had to come to court again, because he knew Eddward wouldn't let Penny leave the building without him if the judge said that Bridget could still be in her life and he couldn't risk losing his daughter and his man at the same time.

"Please don't let her get to you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kev," Eddward said as he turned in his arms. "I just...I know she's not _mine_ , but I feel like she _is_ and I don't know what I'm gonna do if we have to play nice with her."

"Well, from what Elias and your mom told me, the fact that Pen's the _victim_ here, there won't be any visitation."

Eddward cocked a brow at the man and Kevin grinned as he saw the wheels turn in his eyes.

 _And then they stopped._

"But what about _contact?"_

Kevin sighed as he had forgotten that even though Karen's parental rights had been terminated with her life sentence, loopholes and meddlesome family members meant she still had some contact with her son despite her twisted, cruel actions towards him.

"Well, if Adams terminates her rights, there's no one around here who'll try to help her get contact without having to deal with _us_ first. _Especially you."_

"Damn straight," Eddward muttered as he went to the sink to get water for the tea and the kids walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"You ain't straight," Kevin snickered as he nipped his bottom lip and Eddward tossed him a sly grin.

"You gotta problem with that, Barr?," he asked as he poured the water into the Keurig and put the tea bags into their mugs.

 _"Yeah!"_

Eddward tossed him a curious glance and then he caught the needy look in Kevin's eyes.

"My bad," he smiled as he opened his arms for a hug.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had gotten to anything close to resembling time to themselves let alone with each other. They had been floating on hugs and kisses for so long that Eddward hadn't even really thought about _that_. Especially since Penny and Damien's safety had been compromised with Bridget's actions and they had to make sure that no one was coming after them anymore.

"How about we call Ang for a sleepover this weekend or something," Kevin said as the tea started to brew and he took Eddward into a slow sway.

"You don't have to work?," Eddward asked and Kevin could see the anticipation in his eyes.

"Nope, got all caught up a couple of days ago."

"Make sure my Baby Girl is home for dinner tonight and I'll send the kids to my grandparents for a _week,"_ Eddward grinned as he stood on tip toe to kiss his nose.

"I thought you liked them," Kevin snickered.

"My cousin Charlie then!," he sighed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Can't," Kevin groaned as he put his face in the other man's hair. "We gotta do back to school shit next week, remember?"

 _"Fuck."_

"Yep, but -"

"Where are you enrolling her?"

"Peach Hill."

"But that's..."

"By you, yes," Kevin grinned. "I've got three bids in that area and they're all by that school, so that'll be where she's going. I already talked to the school district and as long as I update my address before the first break, we're good."

"Ok, ok," Eddward nodded, glad to hear that _something_ was coming together for his man, "When are you going to enrollment?"

"You want them in the same class?"

The look of sheer horror that crossed Eddward's face was so comical Kevin hit the floor and laughed til he cried.

"We can't have them in the same class, Kev," Eddward said seriously as he removed the tea bags from their mugs and added honey to Penny's mug and sugar to Damien's. "Kids!"

The kids grabbed their tea while Kevin tittered on the floor and Prince licked his face.

"I'm gonna take a shower," the raven said to no one in particular as he left the small kitchen and Kevin found a moment to pet his dogs before taking them outside.

"Ten minutes!," he called to everyone as he went out the door.

"Is he gonna be late?," Damien asked as he flipped the channels between Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.

"I hope so," Penny sighed, hoping against hope that if they didn't go, she wouldn't have to deal with the woman who never truly wanted to deal with her.

* * *

Eddward took Damien to preschool and then headed to the courthouse. He was going to wait out Kevin's hearing in Sophia's office.

She was only half surprised to see her son pacing a rut into her office's carpet when she came back from her morning meeting.

"What time did they have to come in?," she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"10."

 _It was 1130._

"Hmm..."

"What, Mommy?," Eddward whined and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, you _know_ we advocate for _whole families_ here, Son," she sighed. "Because she doesn't have a life sentence, and she only _attempted_ to kidnap her, Leslie is probably going for some sort of contact when she's halfway through the first sentence."

"Can't someone think about _Penny,_ though!?," Eddward asked in frustration as he threw his hands in the air. "That girl is _scared,_ Momma. _Every night_ I'm with them, she ends up in bed with us and I _know_ it's because she's scared Bridget is gonna come back and try again! She was _terrified_ to come in this morning, because all she can think about is what her _mother_ could possibly do next to make it so Kevin is upset, but can't do anything about it because she's gotta this twisted upper hand just because she's the girl's _mother."_

Sophia drummed her fingers on her desk as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"I take it that you have thought about the girl, huh?"

"You know I have," he retorted as he collapsed into a chair for the first time in an hour and a half.

"And Kevin isn't?"

"What?"

"I understand that you are concerned, but so is _he_. He's been at this for so long it's like second nature," she said as she took the seat across from him. "Trust me when I say that he's thought about everything that you have thought about _and then some."_

A look of guilt crossed his features and he couldn't meet her gaze as she patted his hand. Experience had taught her that this was nothing new, but Eddward was going to need some help to get through this phase in their lives before he lost Kevin to his own selfishness.

"All he wants is for you to be there for them. You don't have to go in guns blazing, he's already got that covered. Just be ready with whatever it is you guys do to help each other get through the hard stuff."

"Usually more hard stuff," he snickered and then he cowered as she whacked him on the head with the folders in her hand.

"I am still your mother, Eddward Marion! You _do not_ talk like that around me!," she fussed as she hit him.

"Talk like what?"

Two pairs of wide, then _happy_ blue eyes turned to the door to see two pairs of _glimmering_ green eyes.

"You're _here!,"_ Eddward squealed as he swooped Penny up in a hug. "Oh, thank God."

"I thought you didn't believe in God," the girl said as she gave him a frowny face.

"It's a nice phrase and very appropriate for this situation," he said before spinning her around. "Lookit, Momma! We got my girl back!"

"I can see that," Sophia beamed as she reached for a very dizzy Penny. "How'd things go, Kev?"

Kevin was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Well, apparently Josephine was there to speak _against_ her and between that and the criminal case, I get full permanent custody. Leslie was really trying for some sort of contact because Bridge was saying she only did it because was afraid that I'd _influence_ Pen somehow to be some degenerate and she just wanted her to be _normal."_

Eddward slowly walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I hate to break it to you, Dear," he said as he slipped his hand into Kevin's own, "but that child is _not_ normal."

"HEY!," Kevin and Penny retorted.

"What did I tell you about being normal, Penelope?," he said with a small grin to the little girl in his mother's lap.

"That it's all relative and no one has any sane ones," she sighed before going back to her PostIt doodles.

"Exactly!," he smirked at Kevin who just snatched his beanie off his head and fussed with his hair.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke up to Eddward, Penny, and Damien watching old Warner Brothers cartoons on his lap top, and eating cereal in his bed, the dogs wrapped around the laptop for warmth like damn cats. And in that moment he gave up on waking up without extra company, but he vowed that he would always go to bed _with_ Eddward whenever he could because he always had to wake up to _this._

He knew that sometimes _life and work_ happened, so they would have to spend time some apart, but he knew right then he would always come back to _him._

 _And them._

As quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb the scene in front of him, he sat up and grabbed his phone. After he took a picture of his three dorks, he checked his email and held his breath when he saw one from his realtor.

 _Congrats, Kevin!_

 _Your bid won out over all the others for the home at 3321 Lilac Drive in Peach Creek Manor! If you are still interested in purchasing this home, please contact me ASAP so we can get the paperwork started to officially get you the keys to your new home and life in one of Peach Creeks most prestigious communities._

 _Congrats again,_

 _Addison Taylor_

 _Taylor Realty_

 _"Thank God,"_ he thought as quickly emailed the woman back and made a mental note to get _something_ in his name set up at the house as soon as possible so he could use the mailing he'd get for doing it to claim residency in the area when he went to enroll Penny at school.

Right after he talked Eddward into taking her to get her shots.

When Eddward realized he was awake, he asked him if needed anything and Kevin shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he grinned as he set his phone aside. "Although..."

When Eddward cocked a curious brow at him, Kevin opened his arms and Eddward slipped to his side.

In his embrace, there was always a sense of _calm_. Even when he needed him the most and in _all the ways,_ once he was in his arms, no matter how brief, he felt like things would be ok.

"You're gonna be late," Eddward whispered after a few _long_ moments of just enjoying the way being _with him_ felt, while the kids argued over which cartoon to watch next and Kevin pouted.

"Wanna do lunch?"

"Can't, team potluck."

"Oooh."

"I already told José to bring extra tamales for your greedy ass," Kevin huffed as he rolled his eyes and remembered José teasing him about how his _wife_ was so good at fulfilling _his lil man's needs._

"You know, I was gonna see if Charlie wanted to grab the kids early, but I don't want to be _greedy_ about her spending time with them," Eddward shrugged and Kevin _snapped._

"Kids, go get dressed! Now!," he _ordered._

"We're late, aren't we?," Damien muttered as he and Penny walked out of the room.

"Prolly," Penny snickered as she closed the door behind them.

Eddward turned to tell him that he was merely joking, but the _smoldering, needy look_ in Kevin's eyes shut him up.

"Shower. Now."

 _"Yes, Daddy."_


	122. Capital Gains

To Kevin, the house that was going to be his new home was a pipe dream.

It was so fucking perfect that he just _knew_ there was no way he could get it. But the way Eddward looked at him when he told him to put the bid in for it made him hope against hope that he would.

He didn't.

Then, like he did with the man quietly _moaning_ in his shoulder, he got a second chance.

Someone else's lost was his gain.

For the longest time, he used to be bitter about it.

Then he realized that if people didn't treasure what they lost, or tossed away, it wasn't his fault if he _did._

 _"Never look a gift horse in the mouth."_

 _"Accept things in the spirit they are given."_

 _"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."_

 _He said he'd come back and he did._

But getting Eddward back by his side was where he had to sort through so much _junk._

Eddward was a mess. He lost his _wife,_ then gave up a decent relationship for _work_. And in that work, he was _shredded_ by someone else's selfishness. He covered himself in a thin veil of a hard work ethic and guarded his heart with guilt.

The night they made love on his birthday didn't just break the bed, it broke the walls that Eddward had built up over the course of his _life_ to keep himself protected against the inevitable that life will bring to harden our hearts. The conversation around Eddward's firepit scorched away the debris left behind by others hurtful and hateful responses to how Eddward chose to live his life.

Eddward's own actions let him know that not only did he appreciate what Kevin was trying to do for him _and them,_ but that when he needed a break from the fight of doing the best he could for himself and his daughter, Eddward would be there to fight for him. Even to their own detriment if need be.

He loved them that much.

And Kevin loved him for it.

* * *

He trailed his teeth up Eddward's neck to his ear and nibbled the diamond in his ear as he whispered, _"Mine."_

Eddward whined as he grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss as rolled his hips again and again and again.

When he tore his mouth away to _breathe_ again, he shook his wet bangs out of his face and said, "All _yours,_ Big Daddy."

Kevin sank into the tub as he just _stared_ at the breathless man riding him like his life depended upon it.

Wet ebony curls, glistening pink skin, sparkling blue eyes that reminded Kevin of so many bright, carefree summer days, his cheeks a rosy red that was all his own and it would only showed up in moments like _this_.

 _This_ blew Kevin's own fantasies of Eddward away because _this_ was _real_. Eddward was here and wanted this as much as he did.

Not just the sex.

 _The life._

The petty arguments over how to fold his socks.

The trying to string _one_ dinner together for four very different palettes and appetites.

The advice on how to deal with well meaning mom's, nosy ass best friends, overbearing bosses, and coworkers who acted more like their kids than reasonable adults.

The shoulder to lean on when trying to find the _balance_ in it all.

The heart that called and answered to his own.

The hand that meant he wasn't alone anymore.

The soul that lit his own in a way that no one else ever had.

No one else ever would.

 _"Holy fuck,"_ Kevin growled as he grabbed the back of Eddward's head and slammed their lips together as he grabbed his cock and started thrusting it in the same rhythm as Eddward's ass was thrusting his own.

They tasted blood in that kiss and never had the sheer essence of _life_ tasted so good.

Eddward dug his hands into his back and _screamed_ into his mouth as he came. And Kevin kissed all his moans away as the aftershocks rolled through them.

Once they calmed down Eddward asked, "How big is the tub at the place on Cherry St?"

"Standard."

"Oak Lane?"

"Just a shower in the master."

"Blueberry Park?"

"Standard," Kevin said with a shrug.

"Fuck. I'm gonna miss this tub," Eddward whined as he pulled himself off of Kevin's cock and leaned against his chest as the redhead rubbed his back.

The tub at the apartment was an over-sized claw foot tub that brought some of the turn of the century ambiance to the otherwise updated apartment.

"Says the man with the two person jet set."

"Ooooh," Eddward said as he sat up and a silly grin crossed his face. "I _do_ have a big tub."

Kevin just shook his head at him as he leaned up to kiss him.

He couldn't wait to break in the over-sized two person _Jacuzzi_ tub at his new home in Peach Creek Manor.

* * *

"I need a favor," Kevin said as he tossed him a tshirt and a pair of tie off elastic shorts after they managed to pull themselves out of the shower and Kevin texted his boss to say he'd be late.

 _Of course._

"Shoot," Eddward said as he pulled the shirt over his head and pulled the hair elastic off his wrist so he could start to pull his hair up in a bun.

"Take Pen to the doctor for me?"

"Why? Can I do that? How?," Eddward asked as he quickly flipped his hair into it's usual place at the top of his head.

"Well, if you just take her to the hospital next Tuesday, Nazz can handle the rest. She's already on her stuff as an advocate and emergency contact, so all you have to do is take her in."

"Ok," Eddward nodded. "Anything else?"

"I'll give you her shot record. Nazz will make sure it's updated," Kevin shrugged. _"Stop looking at me like that, Eddward."_

But Eddward couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his face.

"Come now, Kevin," he said gently, but the teasing sparkle in his eyes couldn't be denied. "Don't you think she'll want her _daddy_ around for this?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I _can't."_

"Who's taken her before then?"

"Her mom."

Eddward made a face and it was Kevin's turn to smirk.

"Ok, ok," Eddward said as he waved him off. "I'll take her. And if she's good I'll take her out for ice cream when we're done."

"That's on you, Babe," Kevin shrugged as he knelt in front of him and helped him pull the shorts on and stand. "You good?"

 _"Never better."_

* * *

While Kevin sat in his realtor's office and signed his life, life's savings, and first born child away, Eddward and Nazz held Penny's hands as a sweet nursing student gave the girl the booster shots she needed before she stared school.

As Kevin looked at the pictures and video that Eddward and Nazz from the visit and showed them to the realtor, her secretary, and the UPS guy on his way out, he couldn't help but feel that despite how she got here, _his Baby Girl_ was the gift _Eddward_ needed in his life to fulfill some dreams that had been _deferred._

When he went by his new home, he saw that it had been stripped bare of all the furnishings and finishing touches that had been there during the Open Houses and private showings. Something he hadn't considered in all of this.

So he called the only person he could think of to help.

When he checked his watch and saw the time, he damn near panicked. He knew it was late, but he couldn't think of anyone else.

 _"Ciao, Kevin! What do you need, mio amico?,"_ a familiar tenor said after two rings.

"A favor?," Kevin asked, near desperate to make this right.

After a few rustlings that Kevin knew to be the man looking for his favorite note pad and pen, he heard two words that would lead him to where he wanted to be the most.

 _"Go on."_


	123. Maybe Forever

Penny sat on her bed and sighed.

For the first five years of her life, she lived in a _Princess Suite_ in her grandmother's home. But now her daddy had a piece of paper that said that her mom wasn't her mom anymore and that meant she could stay with her daddy _all the time_.

Not that she minded, but she was going to miss this space.

After she came home with her dad after her mom went to jail, there was always a bit of tension in the air about whether or not she'd see this room again. Her daddy and grandma always said that she shouldn't worry, but she always did.

Until a _piece of paper_ said she didn't have to anymore.

As she looked around the room, she could see it more and more as a place she was going to come and _visit_ rather than _live in_.

At moment, her grandmother was in talks with the fancy decorator who made her rooms look so nice when she was a baby, to convert her former playroom into a space for Damien, and more and more of her things from that room were being brought into her _old bedroom._

What wasn't going with her to her Daddy's and Papa's anyways because they both said she needed _things_ in _both_ places.

And then there was _Papa..._

She didn't understand why they didn't just stay _with him._

She knew that that her daddy's place was _small_ , especially in comparison to _everyone else_ they knew because _everyone else_ they knew had a _house_. So to move in with Papa made sense to her.

But the two men would clam up whenever she or Damien brought it up.

So she'd _beg_ to spend the night as often as possible.

 _She never wanted to leave._

* * *

"Sooooo, don't be mad, buuuuut..."

Eddward turned from his computer and shot Kevin a scowl.

"I said, _'don't be mad!,'"_ Kevin sighed as he looked up from his phone.

"Anyone that _starts_ a conversation with _'don't be mad,_ _'_ better be ready for anger, Kevin," Eddward sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and readied himself for whatever _news_ Kevin had for him.

"Can you watch Pen for me this weekend?," he asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Eddward said incredulously, confused as to why Kevin would think he'd be _mad_ about the request.

 _"All weekend?"_

"I don't see why _notohmygod,_ DO. NOT. Barr," Eddward said tensely as he pointed a finger at him.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but I can't help it!"

"Explain," Eddward said flatly and Kevin handed him his phone which had his calendar displayed on it.

"See, that?," he said as he pointed to a weekend _two weeks away_ from the one they were currently due. "I was supposed to go to St Louis _then_ , but for some reason _that I can't get out of_ , they put me in _this weekend's_ session. I'm sorry, Baby, but I gotta go."

Eddward sighed as he looked at the calendar in his face.

So many dates were marked off with things for Kevin to do at work or home. Meetings with his realtor and bank. Date nights with Eddward. Lego nights with Damien. Saturday afternoons with Penny at their favorite nail salon for Daddy-Daughter pedicures.

A _full_ life that they _shared._

But _this_ weekend was Labor Day Weekend, which meant the following Tuesday was _the first day of school_.

They had planned on just hanging out, probably having an impromptu BBQ Saturday or Sunday, and then making sure the kids were ready first day of their public academic careers.

But now Kevin's _continuing education_ classes were cutting into all that.

Not that Eddward minded, he knew that this was a part of Kevin's life. He'd regularly be gone to Charleston or even out of state for one weekend a month every a couple of months or so for training that kept him at the top of the food chain at work, which helped the company keep their contract with the city.

A win-win for all.

Education being important as it was for Eddward, he was always as supportive as he could be for the man while he ran off to do what he needed to do, but _this_ was tap dancing on the edge of _too much_ for him.

"When do you get back?," he asked as he handed him the phone back.

"Monday afternoon," Kevin sighed and Eddward groaned. "Look, Edd," Kevin said as he came to kneel in front of him, "I'll take a red eye back if I have to, but I'm not gonna miss Tuesday."

"You bet not," Eddward sighed as he held his hand out for Kevin's phone so he could make his own adjustments to their synced calendars.

* * *

 _"All weekend?!,"_ Penny squealed in half excitement and half disappointment.

"Yeah," Kevin grinned as he tossed her overnight bag on her bed. "I'll be back Monday, though, and we'll stay at Edd's since he's closer to your new school."

"Are Queenie and Prince coming, too?," she asked as Queenie trotted into her room, hopped on the bed, laid down next to her, and sniff inspected everything Kevin was putting into the bag.

"Yep," Kevin snickered.

"Good," the girl nodded as she hopped off the bed and went to look in her pile of stuffed animals for her favorite to take with her to her Papa's.

Kevin grinned as she grabbed a blue teddy bear with a pink heart belly that Eddward had tied to the top of the box that held her new art easel that was from _Santa_. She had screamed in excited preschool glee when she ripped the paper from the box, but she didn't put the teddy bear down for the rest of the holidays and it _always_ went with her when she went to Eddward's.

"Got your Buddy?," he asked as he zipped up her bag.

"Yep," she said as she gave a small nod because the teddy bear was on her head.

"Ok, Dork," he said as he shook his head. "Let's go."

* * *

Way too many _I miss you, I miss you, too's_ later, Kevin got back to Peach Creek just in time to put the kids to bed Monday night.

"I have an idea," he said after the kids had gone to sleep and Eddward was scrubbing out the kitchen sink.

"J'écoute?"

"We surprise them with lunch sometime this week. Nothing big. Maybe some McDonald's or something," he shrugged glad he still had the basics of French under his belt so he could understand the man's reply. "Not like you're gonna let them eat the lunch the school provides anyways."

Eddward stopped scrubbing long enough to give him a sideways glance about his _school lunch_ crack before returning to the task at hand.

"Thursday," he said as he rinsed the sink out.

"It's a date," Kevin said as he kissed the back of his neck and was rewarded with a splash of water in his face from the kitchen sprayer.

* * *

Thursday morning, the two dads checked in at the school's front desk and then were directed to either go to the special room for lunch visits next to the cafeteria, or outside at the picnic area in the adjacent courtyard.

Because it was such a nice day, they chose the courtyard.

From the courtyard, they could see the whole playground and for some reason, both kids classes were out _exploring_ the area. When they were called back together by their teachers, they walked back together, hand in hand.

Maybe it was the way the wind picked up Penny's hair and the cape she decided to wear to school that day.

Maybe it was the _cool, casual_ way Damien strolled through the area, a giant stick slung over one shoulder.

But there was something about the way they carried themselves across the blacktop that let both of their parents know that their kids were going to be forces to be reckoned with _now_ and in the future. And they had to keep them together.

 _Maybe forever..._

The two groups of kids parted to let their children take their places at the front of the line and when their teachers took the stick from Damien and directed their attention to their fathers in the courtyard, they came running, _screaming_ across the playground into open arms.

"What are you _doing_ here?!"

"You brought food!?"

"Do we get to go home early?!"

"Are we in trouble?!"

So many questions were asked and answered over nuggets and friends and then Kevin dropped a bomb.

"I got a house."

"YOU WHAT?!," three voices screamed at him.

"Dude. Calm down. _Geeze,"_ he snickered as he stole one of the cherry tomatoes out of Eddward's salad and Damien gave his father a look. Eddward just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I won't close on it for another thirty days so we won't be moving anytime soon."

Eddward nodded as he made a bit of a face.

"More like thirty-two or three days," he said as he tugged a pickle off of Kevin's burger.

"Wha?," Kevin asked, wondering if _his_ smart ass had snapped and gotten too caught up in the Common Core math the kids were going to be learning soon so he would know how to help them with their homework.

"Next month is October. You remember that Columbus Day is a bank holiday. That's gonna delay things a day or two."

"Even better," Kevin grinned as kissed his cheek and Penny handed him a napkin to wipe the ketchup off his face as she gave her father a knowing look that he ignored for his phone.

 _"Kevin."_

"Addison."

"Need any help?"

Kevin shot him pensive glance.

"It'll ruin the surprise," he grinned and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Where are we moving, Daddy?," Penny asked and Kevin's face went _pale._

"Surprise?," Eddward asked sarcastically.

"You know me so well," Kevin snickered and Damien _groaned_ for them all.

* * *

Two hours later, Kevin met Danté and his assistant, Tina, at the door of the house in Peach Creek Manor.

"How long do we have?," Dante asked as Kevin let them in the front door.

"Thirty days give or take a bank holiday or two."

Danté walked in with a confident smirk on his face and surveyed the _house_ with the eagle eye of someone who was very experienced in making people feel _at home_.

"Let's bring your family home," he announced as he walked through the house and started tossing orders to Tina as he asked Kevin a million questions on how he wanted to turn his **house** into a _home._


	124. Sanctuary

Fourteen days later, Danté called Kevin and asked him when it would be a good time to meet at the house. Kevin checked his calendar and three days later, he walked into his new _home_.

 _Perfect_ couldn't even begin to describe what he walked into.

This wasn't just a _home_ , it was a _sanctuary._

Because of the HOA's rules, it'd been at least another six months before Kevin could even consider asking to be put on the list for a paint job on the outside of the building. But he didn't care about all that. If his house was cookie cutter on the outside, it just meant that the only ones who would even consider stepping inside would be people _they_ wanted there.

Muted tones gave way to bright colors and bejeweled tones.

The kitchen had been repainted in classic black and white, with white cabinets and black finishings, but _blue_ appliances.

It cost a _mint_ but to Kevin it was worth it.

The study was redone with pale yellow walls, but purple accents.

The living room was done in grey muted tones to hide the dirt the kids would inevitably track in, but red accents brightened up the space.

The dining room was done traditionally, but Kevin felt that the black furniture would be nicely accented against any holiday decorations that would eventually adorn the space.

When he walked into the laundry room and saw the top of the line _blue_ washer and dryer set along with the sky blue walls and white shelving against white tile, Kevin knew that once Eddward saw the space, he may not get a blow job every day for the rest of his life, but that his life would be well cleaned, organized, and Eddward would be _happy_ that _he_ was the one that made it happen, if only because of the space that helped him get the job done.

Walking through the house, beige walls and off white crown molding gave way to pretty blue grey walls set against oak molding.

The kids' rooms were made to grow with them, pink and creamy white contrasting against Kelly green and orange.

Kevin's Irish roots ran deep and so did Damien's love for the colors of the island that made his hair glow like the sunset and eyes glimmer like dew on fresh cut grass.

It took Danté tapping him on the shoulder to pull him out of his reviere.

"Tina wants you to see _the nook,"_ the man said with a grin as proud as any father's.

Kevin followed him to the space at the end of the hall that overlooked the front door.

A simple step up led to a wide open space as big as the kids' rooms, with built in bookshelves that he couldn't wait to fill. Two baby blue gliding chairs and a small white table with a lamp on it sat on the back wall of the space. The walls were painted a light periwinkle that shimmered from the sunlight light coming through the skylight.

"It's perfect," he smiled and Danté giggled.

"We're not quite done yet, Mr Barr," Tina said as she led the way down the stairs to the main floor and then again to the basement.

* * *

 _"Holy shit,"_ Kevin breathed as he walked into his _family room._

A black over sized, over stuffed leather sectional faced a 50 inch flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall. The cabinetry beneath it would hold all of their game systems, Blu-ray players, and whatever device they could come up with. Behind the couch was a pool table, and in the corner to the left of the stairs would be the space for the poker table his dad was going to give him when he moved in.

In the far corner with the window that gave a grand view of the backyard was an _art studio_.

And for a brief moment he saw _her._

She tossed blue bangs out of her eyes as she gave him a wink and a smirk, hopped off the chair in front of the easel and _vanished._

When he shook his vision clear, his eyes landed on the corner that had his granddad's old table train set up in it, and the glass cabinets behind it were filled with _every_ train the man ever had.

Right next to the train set setup was his guitar.

And it looked so lonely.

He'd fix that soon enough.

* * *

"This is amazing, Dee!," he exclaimed as they went back upstairs.

"And I haven't even shown you the best part, yet!," the Italian grinned as he crossed the living room and headed for the room Kevin had forgotten _completely_ about.

It was the room he needed them to build their _love_ in.

 _The Master Bedroom._

Damien flung the royal blue French doors open with flair and Kevin's breath was stolen away.

Mahogany furniture accented against baby blue walls sat on plush, grey carpeting.

The window furnishings and bed set were done in teal and stark white set against chocolate accents.

Kevin threw himself onto the California King Bed and only barely reached out to the space next to him. The bed was _huge,_ but considering their heights, kids, and dogs, Kevin knew he'd never have enough room in it and he didn't care.

All of the bathrooms were done in white marble set against classic oak, _except_ the master bathroom.

The white marble was there, but instead of oak, there was granite accents set against _ice blue_ cabinetry.

Danté was smirking as he leaned against the door frame when Kevin turned around and said three little words that he meant, but not in the way Danté had ever hoped, but appreciated all the same because he was still one the best people he had ever come to know.

 _"I love you."_

"I love you, too. That'll be $35,000."

"The check's in the mail?," Kevin giggled sheepishly as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"Uh huh," Danté said as he gave him a knowing look. "But don't worry about it, this one is on the house."

"WHAT?! **Danté.** _Dee!,"_ Kevin cried as his ex waved him off.

"Nope, _not gonna,"_ Danté said as he shook his head. "Considering all the work your baby momma's _momma_ is giving me, consider _this_ bought and paid for. Just _promise me_ that you'll take care of him. All of this means _nothing_ if you don't take care of him."

"Scout's honor," Kevin grinned as he held up the Urban Ranger salute and Tina cocked her head at him as Danté laughed.

* * *

For the next five days, Kevin _moved._

As well as he could anyways without being _overt_ about it.

Everything that he had ever had in his parents house that they were willing to part with went first, then slowly his own things from the apartment and Penny's things she had in storage in preparation for all of this.

Then _life_ happened, but he adapted.

He had a work conference he absolutely had to go to the week of Eddward's birthday.

So he split his surprise in two and united them for good.


	125. Key To His Heart

**Author's Note: For anybodihearme. Tommy doesn't live in _this_ neighborhood!**

 _"Here ya go, Mr Barr,"_ Addison had said as she smiled and handed him _the keys_. _"She's all yours."_

He had take ownership of the house immediately because the bank and the HOA wanted it reoccupied as soon as possible. But closing on a home being the mountain of paperwork that it was, the thirty day notice he gave Eddward and their kids was a formality.

He took one of the keys off and put it on a simple keychain that had a blue shark dangling from it.

It was an inside joke with so much sentiment. He just hoped _he_ could see it.

"You ready?," he said into his phone as he ran down the stairs.

 _"Almost,"_ Eddward said hurriedly as a few things thumped in the background. _"May is taking the kids with her for the weekend right?"_

"Yeah, that's the plan."

 _"Alright, I'll see you when you get here. Love you."_

"Love you, too."

As Eddward's smirking face disappeared and his phone's regular background reappeared, he said a little prayer that _this_ weekend would be their last to spend apart in two separate _homes._

* * *

As they left the restaurant and he gave Eddward the address to their next stop before they went back to Eddward's for the night, the key jangled in his pocket and his soul _burned._

 _It was just a key_.

The key to his house.

 _His home_.

It was _supposed to be_ his _spare_ key.

The one he'd give his mom, a neighbor, or Nazz. The one he'd hide under a lame frog lawn ornament.

But that wasn't his plan.

Not today.

Not ever.

* * *

He listened to Eddward ramble a mile a minute as they took the road through one of the back gates to Peach Creek Manor. The GPS did the work of keeping Eddward's mind on the road, but Kevin kept him as distracted as he could about the kids and work until they got to the house.

 _"And then_ she tells me that they _can't_ afford the upgrades needed to run the system diagnostics because they just dropped ten grand on iPad's for all the senior staff, which is _ridiculous_ because they won't be able to use the damn things like they want because the new iOS upgrade won't support the new websites and intranet like they want it to."

"Seriously?," Kevin chuckled.

"Seriously," Eddward sighed as he rolled his eyes and pulled in front of the house. "What...Why are we _here,_ Kev?"

Kevin looked into confused blue eyes and was _amazed_ that Danté managed to match the cabinetry in the master bathroom to them _exactly_.

"Back into the driveway. We'll only be a bit."

Eddward did as he was told, but was still confused.

 _"Well,"_ Kevin said as he got out of the car and came to open the driver's side door for him, "Dee came back to do the house for the new owner. But he left some paperwork here that Addison wanted me to grab for him because her assistant is out of town and she's busy closing on my house. Plus, me and Dee are still cool so they know I'll get it to him. No big. C'mon."

Eddward followed him cautiously to the door and he never felt more at home when he walked inside.

"Also, can you look the place over?," Kevin asked after he turned off the alarm. "I told him what you liked about his work, and he thinks you'd give a better _second opinion_ than I would," he finished with a shrug and Eddward snorted.

 _"Sure,"_ the man grinned as he turned his _critical eye_ on.

Kevin followed him around at distance after going into the study to _look for something_.

He hated to lie to the man, but what's a _surprise_ without a few white lies?

The sun had started to set when they pulled up and Eddward just _lingered_ around the living and dining rooms to enjoy the view.

One of his favorite things about the house was that everything _he_ needed was all on the first floor. It was _efficient._

At least that's what he told himself.

The bright hues and their subtle accents were touches he couldn't live without and once Kevin moved, he knew that he had a few ideas on what he wanted to do to help the man make his new house a _home_.

The fireplace mantle in the living room and in the basement were only missing the pictures of loved ones that people displayed in their homes. He could imagine hanging Marie's art on the walls to really pull the place together. The kids' rooms were only missing _the kids_ and their favorite things.

He would never leave the master suite if he could help it.

He knew he couldn't _if_ Kevin had actually bought the place because they had _lives_ they needed to live, but he knew that every chance he could take to _live_ with the _master of the house_ in _that room_ , he was going to _take._

* * *

Kevin was smoking on the deck when he got done with his _review_.

Cocked brow met awed blue eyes.

"That man is a creative genius," he said as he sat across from Kevin at a blue patio set with a white and blue stripped umbrella topper. "I swear it's like I designed it myself."

"You gotta stalker, Rockwell?," Kevin asked with a teasing grin and Eddward scowled at him.

"I swear I wouldn't care if I lived here."

"You got the RO's, right?," Kevin asked as he lit another cigarette and dusk crept across the neighborhood.

"Yeah," Eddward sighed as he watched the sky change as many colors as the leaves on the trees. "Remind me to look at gated places next time I move."

"Will do," Kevin said as he patted his hand before taking it in his own. "Let's get back inside."

"Y-Yeah," Eddward stuttered as he shivered. "This deck could use a fire pit, though."

"Anything else?"

"Family pictures? Some art?," Eddward shrugged. "I guess whoever's gonna live here has to only _move in_ now to really make it a _home."_

"That makes sense."

But Eddward didn't hear him because he was standing at the living room window watching the sun set.

Kevin went to the wall and pressed the button that opened and closed the curtains.

As the curtains closed, a final beam of late fall sunlight had _his man_ bathed in _gold._

Eddward squinted before the sun dropped a bit more behind the trees and leaned back into Kevin's arms when he came to stand behind him.

 _This was a first_.

Since Eddward had been back, if _anyone_ came into his space, but outside of his field of vision, he'd get _jumpy_ at best and downright defensive at worst. It took _months_ for Eddward to not freak out whenever Kevin tapped him on the shoulder, brushed his back, or even put his hand on his hip when he was behind him.

He'd only lean into a hug after a beat or two, but _this time,_ as soon as his arms wrapped around him, Eddward fell into his touch.

"We should probably go," Eddward sighed as the sun disappeared behind the trees. "Did you get what you needed for Danté?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he squeezed him and stepped away to go close the curtains.

But only a little bit.

* * *

When Eddward turned around Kevin was staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kevin?"

"Here," the redhead said he tossed him the key in his pocket.

Eddward caught the key and a smirk crossed his face as he played with the shark attached to the keychain.

"So what does this go to?," he asked, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Just this house I bought," Kevin shrugged.

Eddward's eyes squeezed shut as tiny squeal left his mouth.

 _"Seriously,_ Barr?!," he exclaimed once he pulled himself together and shook the keychain in Kevin's face.

"Yeah. I mean, why not? You're gonna be here anyways. You might as well have a key," Kevin shrugged.

"So where's _here?,"_ Eddward asked as he put his new key and keychain on his own keychain.

Kevin waited til he put the keys back in his pocket before taking his hand and then spinning him around. When he let go, Eddward was standing on shaky legs in the center of the living room.

 _"Here."_

Eddward looked at him in a bit of confusion before surveying the space he was standing in.

 _Then he saw it._

The fireplace was in the far left corner of the living room, and above it was a piece he had sent to his mother to give to Kevin as a part of Marie's _last requests_. But he didn't have it displayed at his apartment because there was no way it could be hung without damage being done to the brickwork of the fireplace.

He promised everyone he'd hang it as soon as he got a house.

He told them twenty days ago that he had done just that.

It was a watercolor landscape piece she had done junior year of college when she was so homesick.

In a rose gold frame was a view from the top of the rock that overlooked the large pond that the creek their hometown was named for. On one side of the pond were the peach trees that gave the creek its name and on the other was the _beach_ they spent so many summer days on.

Kevin remembered going to the top of that rock to _think_ so many times growing up.

One day, in the middle of their senior year of high school, he caught Marie up there _thinking_ herself.

 _"We're gonna have to leave, Kev,"_ she had told him. _"We can't stay here with all this stuff going on."_

Kevin looked out over the pond and couldn't imagine living anywhere else but in Peach Creek, but he could see her point.

 _"This won't last forever, Marie,"_ he had told her. _"And when it's done, you can always come home."_

 _She never got the chance._

 _But she did._

 _"You..."_

"Mi casa, es su casa," Kevin said as he took him in his arms again.

 _ **"HOW?!"**_

Kevin looked up at the vaulted ceiling as Eddward's question echoed around the room and shook his head.

"The bank foreclosed on it about two months ago. Addison asked me if I wanted to put my bid back in and I did. Bank accepted it."

Eddward stepped away from him in shock and then asked, "You _own_ _aaaaalll_ of _this?!"_

Kevin grabbed his hips and pulled him close.

 _"Mien,"_ he whispered in his ear and Eddward's legs went out.

He then half walked, half dragged him to the window. He turned him around to face the window and said it again.

 _"Mien."_

Eddward's hand dropped into his pocket and he squeezed his keys in disbelief as another two words were whispered in his ear.

 _"Le tiens."_

 _"Kevin...I..."_

"You don't have to _do_ anything, Eddward," he said as he tucked his chin into his shoulder so he could kiss his cheek. "I just want you to be here whenever you want."

Letting Kevin back into his life and heart had been a _journey_ and it had led him straight into Kevin's _home_. The redhead had always been pretty open about who he was and more than welcoming to anyone who wanted nothing more than to be a friend.

As children, Eddward and his friends tapped danced on the edge of Kevin's good graces regularly. But life brought with it some maturity and in return they were able to cast aside previous misunderstandings and become friends.

But the storms of life tossed Kevin and Eddward together in ways _no one_ saw coming.

And now Kevin wanted to share his harbor.

"You need a firepit," he smiled as he looked down at the deck and then turned to kiss him.

This wasn't a quick smooch before he turned to face him or would step away until they were side by side.

Eddward leaned his head back and kissed him with everything he had.

"I am so happy for you," he grinned when the kiss broke apart.

"Daddy did good?," Kevin asked with _that smirk._

 _"Daddy did so good,"_ Eddward said in slight awe as plans for the property's landscape danced in his head.

Kevin nuzzled his neck in response to this and Eddward caught a glimpse of them wrapped up in each others arms in their reflection in the window when he moved his head to give the man access he needed to continue his sweet touches.

He'd seen couples of all genders in intimate embraces in public and private, but never one of _them_.

Any pictures from their school days had them side by side, not even an arm over each others shoulders, even though Kevin often did just that.

But now he could see what what he had _felt_ for _years_ and what _everyone_ was seeing now.

It made him a bit sad that so many people that he knew and loved like they family they were hated him for wanting to be where he was right now. Despite his advice to _another Kevin_ so many years ago, he was always scared of what _people_ would try to do to them because they dared to live their love out loud.

"You think too much."

Blue eyes locked on to soft green that were looking at him like he used to look at _her_.

He was _loved_.

 _Treasured._

Unconditionally.

They had come so far, and had so far to go. He couldn't think of anyone better to take the rest of this journey with.

 _But still..._

"I love you, Baby Boy. Don't worry about anything."

"I... _Oh, my God. Kevin..."_

Kevin kissed the sensitive spot behind his right ear and whispered, "Please don't worry."

Hands slipped under his shirt and _I love you_ was in his ear.

He dropped his head and his glasses slipped down to the edge of his nose. In one swoop, they were in the case Kevin had taken to carrying with him for no other reason than to _help_.

Without his specs, his distance vision was blurry, but he could still see a reflection of _them_ in the window.

A bite to his neck made his eyes fly open wide and he caught the lights of other homes and cars on the highway peek through the fading leaves of the trees on the outside of the safe gates of the Manor.

And a thrill went down his spine as the _prospect_ of being _seen_ flashed before his eyes.

He was never really shy about being seen with _her_.

For his own heart's sake, he kept Kevin at arm's length for so long, and then for _safety's_ sake even after they were together, touches in public were few.

But now, not so much.

* * *

"Kevin, look at me."

Fiery green eyes met his own and for the second time in his life he _knew_.

 _He finally got something right._

Strong arms wrapped tight around him and he let out a soft moan that _echoed_ into the tall ceiling above them.

Their jackets and shirts hit the floor and Eddward whined as he quickly found himself pressed against the window.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Edd?," Kevin asked.

They hadn't done it like this in _ages_ , and even though no one could _really_ see them, they were still going to be so exposed and he wondered if Eddward was doing this for _him_ rather than for _them._

But his hands being shoved down the front of the man's pants answered his questions for him.

 _"God, you are...just soooo...fucking sexy,"_ Kevin breathed out, his face in Eddward's beanie, words disjointed and his hands _everywhere._ "Where's the...?"

Eddward was loathed to let the man leave his space, but there was no way he was doing this without the _help_.

And if he was being honest with himself, the feeling of Kevin's lubed slicked fingers inside of him was _heavenly_.

 _Baby Boy needed his Daddy._

"Uh, in the inside pocket of my jacket. I _think,"_ he replied as he tried to shake the rush of endorphin's from his head to make a conscious thought come through.

Mere seconds later, his pants were around his ankles and Kevin's low voice was in his ear.

"Look at me. _Breathe."_

As the twilight gave way to a dark, star filled night, the dim recessed lighting in the living room bathed them in golden glow and those green eyes held him in their loving gaze.

He _breathed._

 _Then he moaned._

And he kept moaning as he pawed at the window as Kevin slipped inside of him.

His head fell back onto the redhead's shoulder with a high gasp as the man bottomed out.

 _"Je t'aime."_

Ice blue eyes grew dark as a primal need coursed through them both.

"Show me," Eddward panted as he looked at Kevin through the window. "Show me how much _you love_ _me."_

Kevin rocked his hips back on a growl and when he plowed back inside, a _scream_ shook the room and the birds in the distant trees took flight.

"Don't stop. Please, _do not stop."_

 _"Never."_

Eddward's vision saw nothing but blurred technicolor spots and loving green eyes that wouldn't break away from his own.

"Hold on to me," Kevin said as he wrapped his arms tight around him and Eddward latched on to him like Gorilla Glue.

His knees were shaking, but the words in his ears made his heart soar higher than the birds that just left for Boca.

 _"I love you."_

 _"You're so perfect."_

 _"You came back to me."_

"Look at me, Eddward."

Eddward blinked a few times as he tried to get his breath back and then finally, _finally_ _looked at him._

Green eyes filled with so many loving emotions met his own and he _smiled._

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

 _"Mine."_

 _His._

He turned his head to kiss him and Kevin gave that kiss his all as Eddward came undone.

They hit the floor as wave after wave of aftershocks hit them like a hurricane and held onto each other as an afterglow as peaceful as the eye of the storm settled over them.

"Can we stay here?," Eddward asked once he got his bearings back.

"Absolutely."

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke up alone, but there was a cup of coffee on his nightstand.

 _"Don't burn the bacon! :),"_ was written on a PostIt Note attached to the mug and he chuckled as he took a sip of the sweet and creamy brew.

He walked out to the kitchen and noticed that everything for Eddward's favorite breakfast was laid out for him, but still no Eddward.

When he walked past the front door to head back to his bedroom to grab his shoes, he noticed the front door was open.

And then he saw him.

He was wearing one of Kevin's favorite hoodies, sitting on a pillow, his own steaming black mug of coffee to his right, an ashtray, Kevin's cigarettes and lighter to his left.

"Hey," he said as he stepped out on the front porch, the chill of the morning air finally doing what the coffee couldn't. "Geeze, it's cold."

"Here," Eddward snickered as he pulled another hoodie he had folded up under the one he was already wearing and handed it to him.

"I like the way you think, Dork," he smiled as he traded his coffee mug for the hoodie.

Eddward just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Remember that when you're telling me that I think too much in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin sighed when the slight clean scent that was always attached to Eddward filled his senses as he pulled the hoodie on. "Why are you out here anyways?"

"Wanted to watch the sunrise."

That's when Kevin noticed it.

If the sunsets from the back of the house were mind blowing, the sunrise had to be just as beautiful.

And it was.

He pulled Eddward under his arm and Eddward wrapped the blanket he had around his legs around them both.

They sat there for about ten minutes in quiet comfortable silence watching the sun come up before the morning's peace was broken by a tiny mewl.

"What was that?," Kevin asked as he smashed out his third cigarette.

Eddward looked around and then he saw it.

"Look under that bush, Kev," he said as he pointed to a bush to Kevin's left at the foot of the stairs.

Kevin peeked through the branches of the plant and saw a tiny grey and white calico kitten with amber eyes tangled up in the bush and looking scared as hell.

"Fuck," he sighed as he pulled his sleeves over his hands and stepped off the porch.

"Be careful," Eddward said worriedly and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he snipped as he knelt in front of the bush to gauge the best way to pull the animal out without it clawing and biting him up. "Tch. Easy there," he said softly as he eased his hand through the branch the kitten was latched onto and grabbed the nape of its neck and gave a gentle tug.

The kitten dropped its grip on the branch, but _howled._

"Hush," Kevin said as he pulled the kitten out and took a good look at it. "Looks like a girl," he said as he handed her off to Eddward.

"Her eyes must of just opened and she wandered off," he said as he opened his hands for her and Kevin placed her in his palms.

Kevin shook his head as Eddward pulled her close.

"We gotta get her to a vet."

 _"We?"_

Pensive blue eyes met his own and he shook his head again.

"Whatever you want, Baby Boy."

And Eddward gave a happy squeal as the kitten purred.


	126. Making Room For Us

Kevin called his veterinarian while he made breakfast and Eddward played with the kitten he named _Delilah._

"Doc says he can see her at 2 if you're up for it," Kevin whispered as he flipped pancakes and Eddward nodded.

Appointment confirmed, Kevin turned his focus on keeping _that smile_ on Eddward's face.

"What do you think about getting the dogs a dog house for the backyard?," Eddward asked as he snuck a piece of bacon while Kevin scrambled a few eggs. "Just for when we're all out there and stuff."

"We're gonna have to by my apartment and pick up the truck then. You sure you want to do all of this _today?"_

"If I can go shopping with Marie and my mother after spending _the weekend_ with you, I think I can go to the vet and the pet store," Eddward grinned and Kevin went _red._

It was Easter weekend senior year of high school that Eddward had spent night with Kevin on Friday and Saturday, but spent all Easter Sunday with his mother and Marie going shopping, to Sophia's church for an Easter Egg Hunt, then Melissa's for a Spring Equinox celebration. Kevin thought that he looked like hell when they came back to school on Monday, but he still made Kevin's game against Cherry Hill that afternoon.

And his eyes never lost their sparkle.

An afternoon at the vet's office and a trip to the pet store was gonna be a cakewalk in comparison.

* * *

Delilah Deli Lama Barr was a healthy calico, about six weeks old and as curious as kitten should be.

Eddward turned the hoodie he was wearing around and carried her in the hood, her curious eyes taking the world in, but never leaving the warmth of his presence.

Except to ride on the dashboard of his car or Kevin's truck.

Laid out on the dash, soaking in the sun, she didn't have a care in the world.

Eddward made sure Kevin got her a carrier and carseat anyways.

A litter box and her bowls were placed in the laundry room, and a feeding station for the dogs was set up to the side of the kitchen island. Deep down, even though Kevin thought the extra expense was a bit of a waste considering his future plans with the man, they got stuff for her at Eddward's house, too.

Eddward played with her some more while Kevin set up the dogs' new house outside.

"What do you think about a swing set?," Kevin asked when he came back inside.

"That's a good idea," Eddward mused. "One of those big ones with a tree house?"

"It's for the _kids,_ Edd," Kevin snorted as he cracked open a soda.

"They can play in it, too," the man retorted with an eyeroll and Kevin snickered at him.

 _"Sure, they can."_

"What about a pool?," Eddward said quickly, not wanting to get into Kevin teasing him about being _a child._

Kevin walked through the living room and squatted next to him.

They were in front of the window that overlooked the back yard and as he did the math in his head, he saw that there was enough room for a swing set, pool, and the outdoor kitchen he wanted for the deck.

"Well, we can't put an _Olympic_ sized one in," he shrugged and Eddward shoved him on his ass. "But I'm sure you can find one that fits," he laughed and Eddward scowled at him.

 _"Child."_

 _"Dork."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"No, you don't,"_ Kevin grinned as he kissed him.

* * *

"How soon til you're all moved in?," Eddward asked as they cuddled on the couch and Kevin had Delilah chase the light of his new laser pointer across the living room.

"Another week or so. I mean, I can have my stuff in here by Wednesday, but..."

"You want to surprise Penny."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed as he ran his hand down his face before batting pouting green eyes at his boyfriend. "Halp?"

"Weeell," Eddward said thoughtful before snickering because Delilah had just run into the living room window, "we tell her you guys have to stay with us because of the move. It's the truth and maintains the surprise element."

"You don't mind?"

"No," Eddward said softly as he cuddled closer. "And next weekend, we bring her here."

"Wait," Kevin said as he got up and ran into the kitchen for his phone. _"Next weekend?"_

"What now?," Eddward sighed and Kevin bit his lip.

Eddward squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath and prepared to give Kevin _whatfor_ for ignoring his weekly updates to sync their calendars.

Then two words echoed _loudly_ in his head.

 _Love him._

When he opened his eyes again, Kevin had squatted next to the couch and looking at him with so much remorse in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"Give me your phone," Eddward sighed and before he even looked at the man's calendar and went into his settings and set his phone's calendar to sync up with Eddward's automatically _everyday._

When he went back to the calendar, to say he was _pissed_ at what he saw would be an understatement.

 _"Seriously, Barr!"_

"I said I was sorry!"

"My _birthday,_ Kevin. _You're missing my birthday!"_

Kevin looked into _hurt_ blue eyes and his heart broke. But his resolve was strengthened. He'd fix this if it was the last thing he did. And considering the look on Eddward's face, it just might be.

"I know and I am so sorry, Baby, but I _have_ to go."

"Explain," Eddward scowled as he tossed Kevin his phone back and crossed his arms.

"Well," Kevin sighed as he sat down next to him and pulled him into a straddle across his lap, "if my presentation goes well and we get a few other companies to adopt our recycling plan, that means I can put a pool in like you want."

Eddward eyeballed him curiously as he said, "Go on."

Kevin's latest idea was to pull _anything_ that people could use to furnish their homes from the trash and recycling and give it away to people who needed it.

"The selling point is working with charities that help people get set up in their new homes, right?"

Eddward nodded.

"Ben said that if I get _one_ charity to sign up to help us start it, that that promotion to district manager is as good as mine. I've already got three. All I need to do now is make it look good to other companies at the conference so the higher ups are good with him putting me in for the promotion."

"The week of my birthday."

"The week of your birthday," Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Where is Penny going while you're gone?," Eddward asked as he picked up Delilah and they head butted each other.

"With you."

Surprised blue met smirking green and got wider the wider Kevin smiled.

 _"Really?!"_

"Why not?," Kevin shrugged.

"Well..."

"You think too much, Dork," Kevin snickered as he pulled him close and hugged him tight.

* * *

Mrs Chang loves to tell people about how popular and expansive her restaurant is.

Eddward loves having the night off from cooking and occasionally not having to share the sweet and sour sauce with his son.

It would be a few months before the residents of Peach Creek Manor added the Chinese restaurant to their list of places to grab a bite to eat from, but seeing the one _company car_ from the restaurant in the driveway of 3321 Lilac Drive on a semi-regular basis was a great incentive.

Kevin swears he helped pay for the _second company car_ she got to buy.

Eddward doesn't care as long as he gets rangoon.

They made more plans for the house and the yards over dinner and watching Eddward hand feed Delilah and give her her first bath kind of made up for missing him during their kids _baby years._

 _But only a little bit._

He knew they'd never get back the decade they lost because of other people's issues with the ones _they_ loved. _Making up for it_ seemed _trite_. The best they could do was live in the now and take advantage of every second together they could.

He just hoped Eddward was ready to take the next step forward _with him_.

* * *

"How is she?," Kevin asked as he crawled into bed.

"Good as far as I can tell," Eddward said before taking a sip of his tea. "The warm blanket was a nice touch."

Kevin fumbled with his phone a bit as his cheeks _burned_.

"You like her."

"Whatever, Dork."

Eddward dipped his head to _make_ Kevin look at him and his blushing scowl was too adorable to resist.

 _"You do!,"_ he all but _squealed_ as he kissed Kevin's cheek.

 _"Eddward."_

 _"Say it again,"_ Eddward grinned as he crawled over him, took his phone from him and put it on the nightstand before he started kissing his strong jawline and down his neck.

"Edd."

"That's _not_ my name," Eddward whispered against his collarbone and his fingertips played with the edge of Kevin's sweatpants.

 _"Baby Boy."_

 _"Yes, Daddy?"_

"You're gonna wake the cat," Kevin smirked as he stretched and leaned against the headboard.

"I'm not the screamer, Kevin," Eddward grinned back as the pads of his fingers pressed against the other man's groin and Kevin _whined_.

 _"Edd."_

 _"Getting warmer,"_ Eddward said as he locked eyes with him and slowly started to ease his hand down the front of Kevin's pants.

Kevin said nothing as nips, kisses, and licks made their way from his shoulders to his navel.

Eddward wrapping his hand around his cock made him gasp, but he otherwise stayed silent.

 _"Oh, Eddward,"_ he _finally_ groaned when the raven took his cock in his mouth and the man just took him in deeper.

Eddward had a gag reflex and it wasn't _bad_ per se, but it made difficult for Kevin to control himself sometimes because the man was just so _good_ at what he did.

Using his hand as an extension of his mouth, he'd give Kevin's cock a firm twist as he trilled his tongue on the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of it.

And it always sent Kevin _reeling_.

Tonight was no different, except it _was_.

Eddward's touch wasn't rough as Kevin normally liked it, but it was still just as needy.

Eddward reached for the space next to his pillow and three seconds later, a slicked up finger was teasingly pushing into him as Eddward's nose nuzzled his _groin._

 _Wait a min..._

Kevin quickly pushed his bangs out of the man's face and blue eyes _sparkled_ before one winked at him. A slim finger _tapped_ his prostate and Kevin _screamed._

 _"YES! Oh, my God, EDDWARD!"_

Pulling on his hair kept Kevin somewhat centered, but Eddward's moans and hums were making his head spin off its axis. The fingers dancing on his prostate had him on fire.

And just as his toes started to curl, Eddward pulled off of him, grabbed the condom and slid it on, the look in his eyes was damn near feral and he was shaking like a leaf.

 _"Edd."_

 _"Kev."_

"The _Amish_ made this bed."

"And the Irish made you, but the French and Italians made _me. Care to see which side is the better lover?"_

 _"Yes, Dear."_

* * *

"I love you," Eddward whispered as he braced his head with his forearms and pressed their foreheads together while pushing himself inside.

"I love you, too," Kevin whispered back as he kissed him like half the Frenchman he was.

Eddward collapsed on him with a groan when the kiss broke apart, but he couldn't stop his hips.

 _Or his emotions._

He loved the man. So much.

Life without him had been Hell. Even when it was self induced.

 _Especially when it was self induced._

But now, he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

Just their schedules. Their kids. Their friends. Their families.

He could handle that. That was easy.

But one night in this _perfect_ house was enough.

He never wanted to leave.

* * *

He moaned Kevin's name and the redhead grabbed his hips and held on.

"Just like that, Baby Boy."

Eddward sat up slightly, scooped his legs up in his arms, and attacked his neck as Kevin started to slip away.

He whined as Kevin's hip rolls matched his own and the redhead wrapped his arms around his neck as the blankets fell away.

A breeze blew a cloud in front of the moon away and as a slow beam crawled across the room, Kevin caught their reflection in the bedroom mirror.

The blankets pooling around Eddward's moving hips was a turn on Kevin didn't realize he had. Watching the muscles in his back ripple like water in the pool with each thrust took his breath away. The way his arms wrapped around him made Kevin feel so loved and wanted.

 _Because he was._

 _"Eddward...Please..."_

Kevin only barely caught his smirk before he saw stars because Eddward's hand was on his cock and pumping it in time to the movements of his dick in Kevin's ass.

Neither of them screamed in the end this time, but moans can shake a bed.

"It's a tie," Kevin panted as he melted into the bed once he calmed down.

"Good answer."

* * *

Delilah didn't wake up until well into the next morning.


	127. Cultivating The Harvest

Kevin woke the next morning with his face in Eddward's chest. The man's arm around his shoulder was only _slightly_ gripping him, but they were tightly holding hands.

And Delilah was purring in the crick of Eddward's neck.

Eddward kissed the top of his head when he moved against him and Kevin whispered, "Hey."

"Hmm."

"Can we have cinnamon rolls?"

Eddward's face squished up in a frown as he mentally surveyed Kevin's refrigerator and pantry.

"I...I don't...," Eddward yawned as he tried to stretch and sit up but Kevin pulled him back into a cuddle.

"I got the pop can kind," Kevin whimpered as he nuzzled his neck. "Please can we have cinnamon rolls?"

"I _suppose,"_ Eddward huffed, but he still squeezed him a bit before pulling the kitten off his shoulder, sat up, and put her in his lap. "Now how did _you_ get in here?"

"Meow."

Eddward cocked a brow at her and she licked her paw and used it to wipe her face.

"You're lucky you're cute," he sighed as he leaned his head down and she licked his nose.

Kevin looked at him in curious awe and shook his head.

The smartest dork he knew grew up into a _man_ that was an enigma he was would spend a lifetime trying to decode and he knew he'd only be scratching the surface of his depths. Even our closest loved ones are _more_ than we know because people change and grow everyday. But Eddward had always been his favorite teacher and he was always more than willing to learn from him.

Especially when it came to learning _about him._

* * *

They had a lazy breakfast of coffee and cinnamon rolls on the deck, Delilah sunning in Eddward's hoodie.

"When are you leaving next weekend?," Eddward asked as he bopped Delilah's face with the hoodie's strings.

"Saturday morning," Kevin replied as he lit a cigarette.

"When did you tell your landlord you'd be out?"

"Friday?"

"Kevin."

"I honestly don't remember, Edd," Kevin sighed blew a long stream of smoke out of his mouth and Delilah sat up and watched him intently.

"Alright, call her tomorrow and find out for sure. You still need to clean the place up if you want to get your deposit back."

Kevin threw his head back on a groan and Delilah climbed out of her hoodie pouch to walk across the table and paw at the smoke ring that came out of his mouth. But when he sat back up, the puff of smoke that came out of his mouth went right into her face made her sneeze.

Eddward snatched her up so fast Kevin nearly choked on his coffee as he chuckled at the _concerned papa._

"No smoking around my baby," he said sternly as he cuddled her close and she bopped his chin with her tiny head.

 _"Yes, Dear."_

* * *

When May dropped the kids off at Eddward's before dinner, they couldn't believe there was a new addition to their little family.

"What's it's name?," Damien asked as Penny did her best to pet her gently.

"Delilah."

"Deli Lama."

Eddward shot Kevin a side eye that the redhead smirked at and both kids looked at them in confusion.

 _"Her_ _name_ is Delilah," Eddward sighed before pointing at Kevin with his thumb. "This one likes to call her Deli Lama."

"Why?!," Penny asked as she looked at her dad like he had two heads.

"You should see her go after a piece of ham," Kevin snorted.

"Ham is delicious," Damien said seriously as he took the kitten from his father and crawled under the kitchen table to sit with her quietly.

"You want ham on your pizza?," Eddward asked as he opened the refrigerator and started pulling things out for his famous homemade pizza.

"And pineapples!," the boy squealed.

"Where did you find her?," Penny asked as she looked under the table at Damien with the dogs by her side.

"At the house," Kevin said as he sent a text to Josephine that Penny would be staying with Eddward for the week while he went out of town for work.

"You saw the house, Papa!?," the kids squealed before dumping more questions about the edifice on him.

"What's it like?"

"Do I get my own room?"

"How big is it?"

"Does it have a big yard like that one place we saw by the park?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Eddward said as he spread pizza sauce on the dough used his hip to nudge the kids out of the kitchen.

 _"A surprise?"_

Eddward looked down into green eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, a surprise. Now shoo."

"When do we get it?," she asked her father as she crawled into his lap.

"In a week," Kevin said as he hugged her and she pushed off of him in a huff.

"But, _why?,"_ she whined.

"Yeah, why?," Damien asked as he came out from under the table he had gone back under and sat in Kevin's lap, too.

"Because I'm not all moved in, yet," Kevin said. "And I have to go out of town for work next week, so we have to wait."

Eddward counted to three as he listened to the kids whine and then gave a sharp whistle to shush them.

"Good things come to those who wait," he said as he looked over his glasses at them.

Damien scowled and Penny outright rolled her eyes.

"And if you don't mind your attitudes, you'll be waiting even longer," he told them firmly and they pouted instead.

"But where am I gonna go?," Penny asked as the reality of her father not staying in his apartment anymore started to settle in.

"For now, we're both staying here," Kevin said and the kids squealed.

 _Loudly._

"Then we move when you get back?," Damien asked.

"Just Kevin and Penny, Son," Eddward said and before Damien could protest, he dropped a few bits of shredded cheese in his open mouth. "But we'll be by to visit whenever we want."

"Ok, that's cool," Damien nodded as he munched on his cheese.

Eddward just shook his head.

Penny wondered how often _whenever we want would be_.

And the wheels in Kevin's head of making it all for _forever_ started to _spin._

* * *

After walking through the house and making sure all the doors were locked while Eddward kissed the kids goodnight, Kevin went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Queenie whined as she butted his legs with her head and when he turned to pet her she trotted off to the laundry room and barked until he followed her.

And he laughed for a solid minute at what he saw.

Queenie and Prince shared a bed at Eddward's and apparently Prince decided that Delilah had to share the bed, too.

His blue eyed boy had tucked the kitten under his chin with a blanket and Queenie was _not_ happy about it.

"Look," Kevin snickered at her once he calmed down, "you're just gonna have to learn how to share. There's still room in there, go lay down."

She snorted at him, but did as she was told.

Prince huffed as he tucked his head and Delilah a bit more.

The kitten slept soundly through it all.

* * *

The rest of the week went quickly and Friday afternoon, Eddward handed Kevin the check that was his deposit when he came by for a quick change after the gym before he went to get the kids.

"Whoa," Kevin said as he looked at the $500 he'd thought he'd never see again in his hand. "I don't want to know how," he shuddered as he kissed him. "But thanks, though."

"You owe me big time, Big Daddy," Eddward huffed as he walked off to go take a much needed shower.

Kevin took the USB memory stick he bought on his way home out of pocket and put it in his laptop bag, plans in his head to pay Eddward back starting to dance across his conscious.

He just hoped he'd be open to receiving the gift.

* * *

They woke up to a crowded bed the next morning and Delilah rode on the dash when they took Kevin to the airport.

"I'll catch an Uber or something back," Kevin said when he kissed him goodbye.

"You sure?," Eddward asked as he hugged the kids and then scratched Delilah's chin.

"Yeah, my flight lands at like 215, so it'll be easier for me to come to _you_ then the other way around, you know?"

 _"I suppose..."_

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as strawberry slicked lips gently kissed his own.

"You think too much, Dork."

* * *

In a week, Kevin was _very_ glad for Eddward's thought process.


	128. One Week

_Saturday_

Eddward told himself that he was only doing it to help out, but _everyone_ knew better.

When he dropped the kids off at Josephine's after they came back to town from dropping Kevin off at the airport, he went by Kevin's new house and cleaned the place from top to bottom.

He ordered the swing set and made sure that the delivery and set up time was while the kids were still in school. Then he went to the grocery store so that the pantry and freezer were stocked with everyone's favorite everything.

After coming back and putting the groceries away, he unpacked and set up Penny's room and art studio like _they_ had planned before calling it a day.

Getting the kids home, fed, and ready for bed wiped him out like it always did when he did it alone, but instead of counting down _hours_ til Kevin came _home,_ he was looking at _days._

Never had his bed felt so empty.

And Delilah was up _all night._

* * *

 _Sunday_

After taking the kids to early Mass with Kevin's parents, he came home and gave the animals a bath before cleaning his own home and doing his grocery shopping for the week.

He met his friends for brunch at Lil Mama's and bought Nazz a pie to drown her complaints about a lack of a new home for her own growing family in.

"I'm just gonna say it, D," she said as she cut an exceptionally large piece of pie for herself and dipped her fried chicken drumstick into it. "You need to move in with Kev."

"Nazz!," Chris admonished but Eddward waved him off.

"Why, Nazz?," he gently asked, ignoring the truth to her statement while letting her get her _hormones_ out.

"Because it's ridiculous that you're not living together?!," she said as she made an incredulous face at him. "I mean, you love each other, right?"

Eddward rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"Then why aren't you living with him?!"

"Because we don't _have_ to live together to _prove_ we love each other," he retorted.

"You lived with Marie!"

"That makes absolutely no sense in relation to this conversation, Nazz," Eddward groaned as he facepalmed.

"Doesn't it?"

"What?!"

"Look, I get the whole first year of college thing," she said as she pointed her fork at him before stealing one of his cucumbers out of his salad. "But y'all lived together after that.

"Yeah, a whole year later!"

"He's got you there, Blondie," Sy said as she handed her daughter over to Eddward. "Somethings can't be rushed."

Nazz gave her a look and Sy rolled her shoulder which made the other blond stab her pie because she knew Sy was right. Ang and Sy were trying to do so much, so soon and it nearly destroyed them. They came out of that troubled time stronger than when they went in, but it was a hard lesson to learn and they passed it on to as many as they could.

"I just want your house," Nazz finally admitted after she nearly obliterated her pie.

"Why?!," Eddward asked in shock. Even Ella gave her a crazy look.

"She thinks if you move in with him, you'll give us the house," Chris said before his wife kicked his calf. "OW!"

Eddward made a face and she shrugged.

"I get it," she sighed, "But it doesn't mean that y'all would be better off in the same house."

"And you'd be better off in mine?"

Cocked brow met _frown_ and then she kicked him, too.

"OW, Nazz!," he growled as he bent over and rubbed his shin.

"That's for stepping on my feet at the seventh grade dance," she grinned.

"Let me make it up to you," he said as he held out his hand that she shoved back at him and they all laughed.

* * *

 _Monday_

After taking the kids to school, Eddward went straight to Kevin's. He told himself he was only going over to help Kevin by waiting for the phone and fiber company to come and wire the house for communication with the outside world, but even he knew better.

After checking the mail, he observed the toy store's delivery team set up of the swing set before giving it a good once over himself while the phone company turned on service to the house. He organized the storage and laundry room while the TV and internet service was set up and then reluctantly left to go get the kids and go back into _Papa mode._

After a full day of unpacking and organizing a house he didn't even live in for the person who hadn't truly lived in it himself, yet, then being _Papa_ all evening, Eddward was beat and went to bed not too long after the kids did, but he barely slept.

Delilah took up her week long residency on Kevin's pillow that night and never had her purr sounded so sad.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

 _"Your birthday present is in the mail, but you can't open it until tomorrow."_

And Eddward _whined._

 _"Ok, **Damien,"**_ Kevin chuckled.

So Eddward whined some more.

 _ **"Seriously,** Edd?!"_

"Yes, _seriously,_ Kevin! You're already missing my birthday and now you tell me I can't open my gift until my birthday!? What the fuck?!"

 _"But it's a birthday present, Edd! Ya gotta wait!,"_ Kevin snickered and Eddward pouted.

 _"Fine,"_ he huffed, "but I'm opening it at midnight."

 _"Just as long as it's **after midnight** on your damn birthday, I don't give a fuck what time you open it," _ Kevin snickered and Eddward scoffed. _"But other than you being a big baby about your damn birthday present, how's the home fort?"_

"Meh."

 _"Really?! That sounds fantastic, Babe! Tell me more!,"_ Kevin deadpanned as Eddward heard him flop down on the bed and it _hurt_ to quell the urge to slide next to him, but since Kevin wasn't in the room with him, he had to do it.

"I miss you, ok?!," he sneered into the phone before pouting again. "We all do. The kids keep asking when you're coming back, I have to drag Queenie out of the garage every time I have to go in there for something because she just _insists_ on lying down next to your bike and never coming back when she's called. Delilah isn't sleeping and Prince just stares at the damn front door all day and night."

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Kevin sighed and Eddward felt _terrible._

"It's ok. I mean...It's _not,_ but I _get it,_ you know? We'll be fine," he said gently. "We'll be fine," he said again, more in an effort to get himself to believe it than to reassure Kevin that things were fine at _home._

 _"God...Edd, I-"_

"Are you gonna get a chance to go by that market I told you about in the Bronx?," Eddward asked hurriedly, more to change the subject than for the fact that he _really_ wanted Kevin to bring him back some of the black chocolate and specialty pocky sticks that he'd usually order off of Amazon if he could catch them on sale.

If Kevin was in the city where he first fell in love with the sweet treats, he had better bring some back with him.

 _"Going tomorrow after breakfast. I'm free all day, soooo...I'm sorry, Edd."_

Eddward stared at his phone for a brief moment as he repeated his life's new mantra to himself.

 _Love him._

"It's ok, Kev. I promise."

 _"Even if I don't get you your fancy candy?,"_ Kevin snickered, glad he didn't FaceTime the call like he had planned, because he could tell by Eddward's _silence_ that the _look_ in his eyes was murderous.

"You're lucky I love you," the man grumbled and Kevin outright laughed.

 _"I love you, too. But I gotta go do this lunch thing now. Don't open your present!"_

"Yes, Daddy," Eddward pouted. "Love you."

 _"Love you, too."_

* * *

A buffet for tacos was laid out on the kitchen counter, but Eddward, Damien, Penny, the dogs, and Delilah, who was sitting on Queenie's head _stared_ at the small box that was sitting on the kitchen table.

It was addressed to Eddward with a return address that belonged to Kevin's new house in Peach Creek Manor, but the postmark was from _Brooklyn, New York._

"Can we open it?," Damien asked as he reached out to poke the box with a pudgy finger.

 _"No,"_ Eddward sighed as he batted his hand away. "It's my birthday present and I can't open it til tomorrow."

"When's your birthday?!," Penny asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Eddward grinned and the girl _squealed._

"We gotta make a cake and have a party, Papa!," she said as she jumped up and down.

"I'll think about it," Eddward sighed as he ran a hand through wild auburn curls. "Go wash your hands so we can eat."

* * *

After dinner and some Netflix, he put the kids to bed, then headed into his study and took advantage of his longing heart induced insomnia to get some _busywork_ out of the way.

He returned emails, posted diagnostic results for the cable company's public access channel's IT team to look over in the morning, ran tests on his own apps, and did research on app marketing for the holiday season.

By the time _sleep_ finally hit him, it was well after midnight. As he trudged to his room, a restless Delilah on his heels, he did some math in his head on how many hours he'd get to sleep if he fell asleep _rightthatsecond_ and _didn't_ wake up until it was time to get the kids up and ready for school.

Then it hit him.

It was his _birthday._

He quickly jogged to the kitchen and grabbed a knife so he could open the well packaged box that he been mocking him with its secrets since the previous afternoon.

He tore into the box only to find a smaller black box inside with a blue bow on it. When he opened it, the only thing inside was black USB memory stick with a small yellow PostIt note on it in Kevin's handwriting.

 _"Happy Bday D!"_

He was a bit perturbed at the lack of a card or any sort of clue as to what he was holding on to, but he knew better than to complain about it because although _all_ of his gifts from Kevin had been small, the sentiment behind them was _huge_ and always more than he could ever hope to want or ask for.

He carried Delilah in her new box back to his office, and plugged the USB stick into his computer.

After all the virus and security checks were run on it and came back clear, he clicked on the only file saved to it, simply titled, _For Edd._

He stared at a blank screen for five seconds but heard _high school_ Kevin say, "Just play the damn song, Edd."

Then the camera focused on his high school self.

They were sitting in Eddward's room on his bed, his guitar was on his lap and he was leaning against the wall.

"I hate this song," he pouted and Kevin laughed.

"Why are you playing it then?," the redhead asked.

"Because I'm a dork."

"What?! Oh, my God, you're killing me, Dude. About time you admitted it, though," Kevin laughed and Eddward made a face at him.

 _"Marie_ likes it," he snipped at him. "I want to do it for her," he sighed as a blush settled in his cheeks.

"You've got it _bad_ , Dude."

Eddward gave him his worst stink eye and Eddward gasped and shook his head as he saw his father _and_ his son looking back at him in one mere glance.

"Shut up, Barr."

"You know I'm right," Kevin snorted. "Now show me if you can do two things at once."

Eddward rolled his eyes as he started to play the first three chords to a song that he _hated_ but Marie _loved._ But by the sixth chord Kevin stopped him.

"Try something else, you sound lame trying to play that," Kevin scoffed and Eddward gave him _a look_ as he started playing a song he actually _loved_ himself but only heard a few weeks prior.

And as he started to play and sing, the screen faded out from him and into a slideshow of _them._

A field trip to the zoo in second grade where Nazz managed to get the whole cul-de-sac together for a group shot.

Eddward's first write up in the local papers when he won the science fair in fifth grade.

Him going over the list of words right before the spelling bee he _lost_ in seventh grade.

A shot of him right before he hit the pool for a swim meet freshman year of high school, hands on his goggles, eyes focused on the water, ready and determined to win.

A group shot of _everyone_ at Nazz's Christmas party junior year, right after they had kissed each other's faces. They were sitting so close together, tap dancing on the edge of something they grasping at straws to keep, but _now_ held tight in their hands.

A slew of _us-ies_ senior year.

Then the picture faded out to just them in Eddward's room right before he was going to start the chorus and the bridge after the second verse and he remembered the awed look on Kevin's face as he grinned and winked at him and started to sing again.

The camera faded away to pictures of every gift Eddward had sent while he was away. Every write up he had done from the time he graduated from college til the one he had done last week to announce that his little company was going public.

Pictures of their kids.

Pictures of them with their little family, the dogs, and now Delilah, too.

But Eddward will never get over all the pictures of _just him_.

Him brushing his teeth.

Him driving.

Him watching the kids play at the skate park.

Him bent over his keyboard, coding his life away.

Him sleeping.

Him baking cookies.

 _Him. Him. Him._

If Marie was sneaky about doodling pictures of him, Kevin was a fucking ninja at capturing him on film.

The last picture was of him standing at Kevin's front door while the redhead went to check the mail. He was booping Delilah on her nose and then it hit him.

This was about _them_ as much as it was about _him._

Yes, it was his birthday, but every picture was about how _Kevin_ saw _him_ and how _he_ saw _them_ and _their life._

When coupled with a song about wanting to see yourself as the one you love the most sees you, Eddward had never felt more treasured.

And it terrified and thrilled him all at once.

 _Oh, how he wanted to stay in the light Kevin saw him in!_

The picture soon faded away to them sitting on his bed again and him laughing in Kevin's face.

"Dude! Where did you learn to do that?!," Kevin asked as he kicked him.

"Ew! Get your stank ass feet off of me, Barr!," Eddward fussed as he pushed his foot away from him with his guitar. "And I learned it from _you."_

 _"Get. Out,"_ Kevin huffed, embarrassed as all get out.

"But we're in _my room_ , Kevin!," Eddward said as he screamed with laughter.

"Whatever, Dork."

And as the screen went black, a phrase they had heard all their lives came into focus along with a few of Kevin's own.

 _"Remember who you are and whose you are."_

 _I love you_

 _Happy Birthday!_

"Meow."

Eddward looked down to see Delilah looking up at him curiously and he dropped his head.

"I"m sorry, girl," he whispered as she booped his nose with her head.

He kissed her head and quickly wiped his eyes, blew his nose, and called the only person he could think of to help him process what he had just seen.

 _"Yo?"_

"Can you come over?," Eddward asked as he went into the kitchen to make tea.

 _"Give me ten minutes."_

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Ed swiveled around a bit in Eddward's computer desk chair, Delilah in his lap _making muffins_ on his stomach as he held a steaming cup of tea in his hands, while Kevin's video played again.

When it was over he flashed his best friend a grin and said, "That's pretty cool, Double D. Why you stressing?"

"What do you think it _means?,"_ Eddward asked as he shuffled on his feet, all nerves and trying to silence the alarm bells in his head while his heart screamed the real reason at him.

"That he likes you," Ed shrugged as he sipped his tea.

 _"Edmund."_

"You asked, D!," Ed snickered before his teasing grin softened. "You know he loves you, he's just trying to show it in his own way, I guess. I don't do this love thing so well."

Eddward rolled his eyes a bit because he knew that Ed's lack of feelings on love would make him apathetic, but that's why he called him. He _needed_ unbiased answers.

He needed someone to tell him what to do next because if he did what he wanted, he didn't want to burn in the fire his rash actions may cause.

And yet, Ed was _blank_.

Not because of his sexuality, but because of who he was as a person.

And it always made him a great sounding board, but right now, Eddward didn't want a sounding board, he wanted _direction._

"Look," Ed sighed as he scratched Delilah's ears, "only _you_ know what to do with this. I mean, I think it's sweet. He _obviously_ loves you if he went through the trouble of putting this together. But I don't see anything here besides the fact that _Kevin_ is in love with my best friend and I'll kick his ass if he hurts you. But I'll also kick yours if you hurt _him."_

"So, noted," Eddward smiled and nodded and as he looked at his computer screen that was frozen on Kevin's words, he made a very rash decision, the consequences be damned. "Can you watch the kids for me?"

* * *

Eddward stood at a hotel room door took a deep breath before knocking on it. The familiar voices on the other side lowered their loud tones and José's wide brown eyes spoke _volumes_ as the short, round man opened the door.

 _He was a love sick fool._

"Bossman?!," the short Latino called back into the room.

"Yeah?," Kevin called back from what sounded like the bathroom.

"I think you're in trouble, gringo."

"What?," Kevin said as he came out of the bathroom and turned towards the door.

And his jaw dropped at seeing him standing there.

 _"EDD!?"_

Eddward gave him a small wave before he was in the redhead's arms and being _dragged_ into the room.

"¿Me quedo o me voy?," José asked no one in particular as Kevin shoved Eddward on the bed.

"OUT, VASQUEZ!," Kevin shouted and the man ran giggling out of the room as Kevin wrapped himself around Eddward. "What the fuck are you _doing here?,"_ he asked after squeezing him til he turned purple.

"I don't know," Eddward whispered, shocked he had done what he had done.

 _Again._

"Did you open your present, yet?," Kevin asked as he pulled his beanie off his head and kissed his scar.

"Yeah," Eddward said softly and cuddled closer.

 _"Oh,"_ Kevin smirked as he ran his hand through his bangs.

"Yeah."

"Who's watching our damn kids?," Kevin asked as he pulled away, not expecting _this_ response to his gift out of the man.

"Ed?," Eddward replied as he tried to smile knowing full well that his being in this room right now wasn't what either of them really expected to happen today.

"Well, I hope you don't mind him eating your present," Kevin said as he got up, went to his laptop and turned it so Eddward could see that he had ordered him a fruit and chocolate bouquet.

"Meh," Eddward said as he flopped back into the bed. "Damien will help him. It won't go bad."

"But you _are,"_ Kevin grinned as he hopped on the bed and straddled him.

"I'm a _terrible_ person," Eddward smirked back and strawberry slicked lips kissed it away.

But the kiss didn't last long as there was another knock at the door.

Eddward cocked a brow at him and Kevin crawled off of him as he said, "I hope you like room service."

* * *

Eddward sent an order of room service to José's room to make up for taking his breakfast, then he took Kevin on a tour of New York City.

Kevin bought him all the black chocolate and pocky he wanted from the market in the Bronx, they had lunch at his favorite Jewish deli in Queens, and took a long walk around Central Park just _talking_. They spent the late afternoon at The MET taking in an exhibition on how math and art relate and then somehow ended up in front of a building familiar to Eddward but not Kevin.

"What's up in here?," Kevin asked as Eddward just stared at the brownstone.

"I used to be," he said as he shook his head, not surprised that he brought Kevin back _here_.

He always felt so at home with the man, so why not bring him back to the one place he felt at home at when he _lived_ here?

"This was your place?"

"Yep."

"And if we walk about three blocks _that way_ ," Kevin said as he turned north, "we'd be back at the hotel, right?"

"Yeah," Eddward nodded. "Why?"

"We _always_ stay at that Sheraton when we do our conferences here," Kevin said as he shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yep."

They both stared at the building in front of them amazed at how close they had been and never knowing it.

But now, they had both moved on from the longing to the _being_.

And about three blocks later, they were _together._

* * *

After ordering pizza and calling the kids to say goodnight, they settled down for the night.

The routine would become a familiar one in their life as they traveled for work and surprise visits to reconnect would land on hotel doorsteps.

Dress shirts traded for tshirts and hoodies, slacks and khakis for sweats and yoga pants.

Contact lenses for glasses and Kevin would help him pull his hair up for the night while he picked a movie to watch on the hotel's pay per view channel.

The pizza was still the best they ever had, but the company was better.

Sleepy kisses turned on something in them that they couldn't ignore and the one who went away would make it right for his man again.

But this time, it wasn't about reconnection as much as it was an apology.

Eddward knew he had taken advantage of Kevin's heart for him on his last birthday and he had never forgiven himself for it.

But Kevin had forgiven him.

He had forgiven him over and over and over again.

Every kiss.

Every hug.

Every hand squeeze.

Every phone call.

Every text.

 _Forgiveness._

And so much more love.

All Eddward wanted to do was _be_ with him today.

He had missed so many birthdays and then messed up as soon as he got the chance to celebrate with him again.

He had to make it right.

But so did _Kevin._

After getting Eddward back, it killed him to keep leaving him. There was a piece of him that said that all the leaving would make life good for _them_. With the all the work and promotions he was going to get by working like he did, he could take care of Eddward like he wanted.

 _Like Eddward needed._

But he also knew that the sacrifice of being away meant that he'd _miss_ so much.

Birthdays.

School plays.

Games and championships.

First kisses and first dates.

Anniversaries.

And just the daily living of life that made life worth living.

They were going to have to _work_ to make their relationship work and Kevin was ready to put in overtime.

* * *

Kevin knew what he was after as his touch was needy and urgent, but soft.

He was being gentle because he wanted Kevin to see and feel how he felt for leading their journey back to the intimacy they both craved down such a rough path. He never wanted them to have to deal with that again.

But Kevin was long past all of that and decided to step up his game.

Hickeys for every kiss.

Messaging hands got _deep,_ passionate kisses.

Clothing was snatched away as soon as his fingertips grazed the hem.

Strong arms carried him all over the bed.

When large, slightly calloused hands helped guide him into his favorite position in Kevin's lap, Eddward _finally_ forgave himself.

Kevin loved _him_.

 _Nothing else mattered._

"I love you," he whispered as he held Kevin's hands and rolled his hips into a fresh start for _them_.

"I love you, too," Kevin whispered back as he arched his back into Eddward's heavenly hip rolls, relieved to see him finally let it all _go._

"Show me," Eddward said with a sly grin, as he tugged the elastic out of his hair, and let his hair _fall_ just like his defenses, the awed, loving look in Kevin's eyes blowing him away. _"Show me how much you love me."_

Kevin interlocked their fingers and growled as he thrust up into Eddward's heat.

A low moan escaped him as his head fell back in ecstasy and his cares for the neighbors ceased to exist as they made love as if it were _the first time._

And they fell in love.

 _Again._

On his birthday.

 _Again._

 _Naturally..._

* * *

Eddward opens his eyes as he catches his breath and sees why Kevin had him flip positions.

He's still riding his cock, but facing the mirror over the dresser, he can see _everything._

 _"Oh, gawd,"_ Kevin whispered in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around him. "You are just...So... _Gawd."_

Eddward rolled his hips again and never had he felt so damn _good._

He faintly remembers the first time he saw sex between two men and was floored between his mixed feelings of wanting to do _that_ with someone, and the _taboo_ nature of it all.

But right now, he knew that because he was _so much_ _in love_ with the man he's doing this with, there was no _taboo,_ not even a _sweet_ one.

Just love.

And he saw _finally_ himself through Kevin's eyes.

A child who had been beloved by his parents, even though that love was partially twisted, then cultivated through grafted surrogacy, had grown up into a kid, then a teen who only wanted to be accepted.

And he was.

He just couldn't see it.

And when he got a glimpse of it, he had to give a part of it away for safety's but ultimately _society's_ sake.

Society wore him down with half truths and out right lies.

But acceptance and love was _always_ there.

And now he had it again.

He saw it reflected back to him in the mirror.

Love and adoration was in his ear as hands held him like he was the only thing they _needed_.

And the driving force inside him was bringing him to the edge of all he could ever want.

The way he looked at him, like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, turned on so many things in him that made him want to keep that look in his eyes.

It was a treasure he never wanted to lose again.

Especially since Kevin was the one who wanted to share it with him.

His bully had become a friend who understood him in more ways than one. And saw him like no one else did.

 _He would never let him go._

* * *

Kevin sat back, but pulled his legs up so he could spin him around again and Eddward _screamed._

 _"Are you...?"_

 _"Baby, pleeeease...,"_ he begged.

A loving look settled into his handsome features as he sat up and said, "Hold on to me, Baby."

Eddward wrapped his arms around his shoulders and moaned to the skies as Kevin's hips and hands brought him a _release_ that only he could give him.

He pulled him close as aftershocks rolled through him and sent Kevin into his own orgasmic afterglow.

"Happy birthday, Baby Boy," Kevin whispered as he nuzzled his cheek and Eddward smiled.

Because he was happy.

 _So happy._

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

 _Thursday_

Eddward woke up in Kevin's arms and it felt _odd._

He kicked his legs a bit and it just felt weird to not hear a dog or kid whine. And the lack of a purr in his ear when he moved his head felt _deafening._

"It's just us, Babe," Kevin said softly as he kissed his forehead and pulled him closer.

"I know," Eddward sighed. "It's just..."

"Yeah," Kevin said as he squeezed him. "But it beats waking up alone."

Eddward snuggled closer because he _knew that feel_.

And he'd know it for one more night as he had to leave for Peach Creek in a matter of hours and Kevin had to head back into his conference and give his presentation as well as attended a few panels.

"I'm gonna miss you," he whispered and Kevin ran his hand through his hair.

"One more day. We've got this."

* * *

They had breakfast in the restaurant on the main floor of the hotel and Eddward walked him to the conference room he'd be giving his presentation in.

"I'll see you when you get home," he said as he kissed him goodbye, but his eyes _sparkled._ "Don't be late."

Kevin waved the watch he gave him last Christmas at him and smirked.

"Am I ever?"

"Not anymore," Eddward snickered and Kevin rolled his eyes but gave him another kiss anyways.

 _"Goodbye, Eddward."_

 _"Goodbye, Kevin."_

"Adios, Señor Rockwell!," José said as he peeked his head out of the conference room's door.

"Hasta luego, Señor Vasquez. Dé mi amor a su esposa ya sus niños," Eddward grinned as he waved and at them both and walked out the hotel.

"I like him!," José said brightly as Eddward walked away and Kevin groaned.

"Càllate, Vasquez," Kevin muttered as he walked into the conference room.

* * *

Because Eddward's flight had in flight WiFi service, Eddward was able to get in contact with his lawyers and accountants to execute his second rash plan that he made as soon as he told Kevin he'd see him when he came _home_.

By the time he landed, paperwork was being faxed to his house and Nazz and Chris called one of his fraternity brothers to grab their kids when he got off of work because no one knew how long they'd be at Eddward's for his sudden _meeting._

When they arrived, he met them in the dining room and had a full tea service and snacks waiting.

"What's up, Edd?," Chris asked nervously as they sat down and looked at the mountain of paperwork in front of them.

Nazz thought nothing of if as Eddward's sudden trip to see Kevin, along with Kevin's move from his apartment to a _house_ was bound to cause some sort of paperwork parade. She figured they discussed a few things and Kevin wanted to be sure that his home and Penny were looked after _just in case_ something happened to him. She had been his second emergency contact on nearly everything in his life after his parents and Penny, so she was ready to add her name to another _thing_ that she was sure _always prepared Eddward_ convinced him was a good idea to get to cover his ass.

"I want to give you the house."

And Nazz promptly chocked on her tea.

"Wha?," she gasped when she finally caught her breath and Eddward and Chris rubbed her back.

"I'm moving to Kevin's and I want to give you the house."

"About damn time, Dude!," she squealed as she hugged him. "What did Kevin say?"

"He doesn't know."

"WHAT?!," Nazz _and_ Chris screamed at him.

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "And please don't say a word to him about this."

Nazz stared at him for a brief moment before screaming, "Are you _trying_ to kill him?! You already went to see him out of nowhere and -"

"I brought you back a tshirt," he smiled and she pursed her lips together in a soft frown.

"Fine, I won't say anything," she sighed as she picked up the pen in front of her. "Now tell me where to sign."

* * *

Two hours later, Nazz and Chris held the keys to their new home and Eddward called his mother, a cleaning and a moving company.

He had the kids spend the night with Sophia as he moved everything out of his home and into Kevin's and then helped Nazz and Chris move into his house.

When Kevin got word over dinner that two families used his flagship program in their moves into their new homes, he couldn't wait to get home and tell Eddward all about it.

Their texts and phone calls during the next twenty four hours were light because some news is best told in person.

Ed called the locksmith so that there was no chance that anyone who may have gotten a hold of Eddward's spare frog key would get into the house and Nazz replaced the frog with a garden gnome. Then she gave Eddward a spare key as well.

"Kevin always had a key," she told him when she handed him the key. "You should, too. _But call before you come over."_

"Always," he said as he hugged her tight and walked out of his house for the last time.

He spent the rest of the day and well into the next unpacking and setting things up.

When he finally went to bed, the dogs and cat followed him, but despite finally being at _home_ in _all_ the ways, it still just wasn't the same.

* * *

 _Friday_

Eddward woke up sometime after 11AM and his entire body _ached_.

Flying up the coast and back, birthday sex and then _moving_ across town was arduous and he was glad that somethings are _once in a lifetime_ things.

And there was still work to be done.

He went to the school district's main office to update Damien's _home_ address and then to the school to do the same. He had lunch with the kids before heading home and updating his own mailing address with _everyone and everything that mattered._

 _Junk mail always knows where you are._

He couldn't wait to see Kevin's face when he saw _his name_ with _Kevin's_ address in the mail.

But he didn't have time to dwell on that happy thought because waking up later than he usually did, even for _sleeping in_ , threw his whole day off and he was later than usually getting to the school to pick up the kids.

As he did math in his head on how long it'd take before his car reached the front of the pick up line, he got a text.

BigDaddy: My flight is ON TIME. See you soon. :3

BabyBoy: Got it! :)

And then he actually prayed for a traffic jam.

* * *

When Kevin landed, he took an Lyft to _Eddward's_ house.

When he checked his watch, he knew that Eddward was at the school getting the kids, so he tried to let himself in.

 _Tried._

The key Eddward had given him on his birthday didn't work and the frog that held the spare was missing.

Then the door flew up to reveal a sweaty, but still smiling and _starting to show_ Nazz.

"Hey, Kev! What are you doing here?," she asked as she let him in.

"Well, I _kinda_ live here," he said as he looked around and noticed that _nothing_ looked familiar anymore.

"No, ya don't," she grinned.

"But..."

"Kevin," she said slowly as she turned towards him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her shorter level, _"you_ don't live here _anymore_."

"Whaaaa... _oh my God! Where is...?!"_

Her face broke out into a laugh as disbelief settled into bright green eyes.

"Oh, my God. Nazz."

She just giggled and he ran his hands down his face.

"I need a ride," he finally said as he grabbed her shoulders but she shook herself away and ran to the hall to call to her husband.

"Christopher! Kevin needs a ride a _home!"_

* * *

Chris plugged the address to Kevin's house in Peach Creek Manor into his phone's GPS and _sped_ toward the other side of town where the man _really lived_.

And then Kevin got a phone call.

 _"Kevin? It's Ben Tomlin, how are ya?"_

"Doing pretty good all things considered," Kevin said as coolly as possible considering the direction his life was taking at the moment.

 _"Good to hear, good to hear. And I think I've got even better news for ya. How does District Manager sound?"_

"Pretty damn good," Kevin said slowly, trying to control his breathing because he didn't think he'd be able to take much more _news_.

 _"Thought so,"_ Ben said with what Kevin could hear as a grin in his tone. _"We'll draw up the paperwork Monday and make the announcement to the rest of the company in the morning meeting. Congrats, man. Ya did it."_

"Thanks, Ben," Kevin sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

 _"No problem, Kev. Or should I say, 'District Manager Kevin?',"_ he laughed and Kevin had to laugh, too. _"I'll see you Monday. Enjoy your weekend and congrats again."_

"Thanks, Ben," Kevin smiled. "I really appreciate this."

 _"You deserve it! From trash man to District Manager in ten years deserves the kudos,"_ Ben said. _"So, 'Kudos!' See ya Monday!"_

"Yeah, see ya then," Kevin said and then he looked at a _very_ confused Chris as they pulled up to the Manor's front gate. "I got the promotion."

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Edd's gonna flip," Chris grinned as he punched in the guest code Kevin gave everyone when he moved in.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed as trepidation at what was waiting for him at _home_ settled into his gut again.

* * *

When Eddward prayed for a traffic jam, he didn't think the universe would reward _him_ with one.

 _"And this is why I don't believe in God,"_ he sighed as he did his best to maneuver his car around the traffic cones the police had set up around the fender bender between two very upset teenage drivers.

"Whoa, Papa," Penny gasped as she eyeballed the accident and Damien covered his eyes. "Their cars got hurt _bad."_

"Looks that way, Sweetheart," he sighed as he hit another red light and wondered where the hell Kevin was.

* * *

When Chris pulled in front of Kevin's house, they exchanged a fist bump and Kevin _ran_ inside to an _empty home_. But because he knew Eddward as well as he did, he ran into the basement to let the dogs out of the powder room down there and then out the basement's back door before running back upstairs and quickly unpacking to occupy his frantic mind.

He had just tossed his laundry into their designated baskets when he heard a car in the driveway. He ran to the garage and hit the garage door opener and never had been so happy to see Eddward's Impala in his life.

And the relived look in Eddward's eyes in the rear view mirror as he backed in let him know Eddward felt the same way about _him_.

The kids scrambled out of the car with a thousand questions to go with their happy hugs and kisses for their Daddy.

"What are we doing here?!"

"Is that my bike?!"

"Daddy, did you get me anything from New York City?"

"Go inside and sit down," Kevin told them as he directed them to the door before he grabbed Eddward in a bear hug.

"IS THAT SWING SET MINE!?," they heard Penny scream and Eddward gave Kevin a knowing look.

"We should probably talk to them," he said as he grabbed Kevin's hand and led him in the house.

When they walked inside, the kids quickly ran to the couch to sit down like they had been told and Delilah hopped on Damien's lap.

Kevin gave a glance around the living room as he tried to get his thoughts together when he saw _it._

A simple blue marble box with white gold filing its cracks and holding it together was sitting on _his_ fireplace mantel next to his picture of their entire group of friends the day they graduated from high school.

He turned to Eddward with a million questions in his eyes because he couldn't find the words he needed to ask them.

"Do we live here now?," Penny asked quietly as her Daddy stared at Papa in she thought was just sheer confusion because she figured he didn't know why they were in the nicest house she had ever been in either.

"Yes, _we_ live here now," Eddward replied and instantly Kevin's lips were on his own.

"Ew!," the kids squealed but their fathers didn't care.

 _Because he was finally home._

"But what about our old house?," Damien asked worriedly.

And Kevin stepped away from Eddward with a cocked brow because now he was curious about how all this happened.

"Aunt Nazz lives at our old house," he said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "This is your spare key," he told Kevin as he pulled the key off the ring. "But we still gotta call before we go over," he snickered and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

Eddward looked at the confused boy and went to kneel in front of him.

"What is it, Son?"

"Well, if we live here now, does that make Kevin my real dad now?"

"Yeah," Eddward grinned and Damien burst into tears.

"I want my daddy," he sobbed and Eddward scooped him up and tossed him at Kevin.

"He's all yours, Big Daddy," he laughed as fell back on the couch and snuggled with _his girls._

"You never speak to me and my son ever again," Kevin sneered jokingly at him as he held Damien tight and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"What about me!?," Penny asked.

"You belong to me now," Eddward told her as he kissed the top of her head and pulled out his phone so they could take an _us-ie._

"YAY!," the little girl cheered and relieved sighs were released by friends and family alike when Eddward's _Home with my Baby Girl_ hit his Facebook feed as the background showed off _their new home._

* * *

 _"Spill, D."_

Eddward looked up from the pot of spaghetti sauce he was stirring into curious green eyes as their owner leaned on the door frame into the kitchen from the main hall.

The kids were playing on their new swing set with the dogs and it was dinner time, so he was _cooking_.

He gave Kevin a _I thought you knew_ look and sighed.

"I just thought that this was what you wanted."

"It _is_ ," Kevin said as he stood up straight and walked behind him to wrap him up in a hug. "But this isn't just about what _I_ want. What do _you_ want?"

Eddward looked down at pot of red sauce on a stove he'd only _dream_ of buying in a house he could only _dream_ of living in. But his reality was better than his dreams because of who he shared them with.

 _"You,"_ he replied as he turned in Kevin's and hugged him back. "And if living together means I get that, then I'm living here."

"Well, I'm _all yours,_ Baby Boy," Kevin grinned down at him and Eddward went _red_.

"Flirt."

"You like it."

"Whatever, Kevin," Eddward said with an eyeroll, but he leaned in for a kiss anyways.

"Gross, Dad."

"Yeah, there's _children_ here."

They turned to see two squished up faces looking up at them and exchanged a knowing parental look between themselves.

"So, bread and water before bed?," Kevin asked Eddward as he crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

"And no dessert and swing set for a week," Eddward nodded as he turned back to his sauce.

"What?!"

"No fair!"

 _"Life_ isn't fair," Eddward said with a grin. "And I'll kiss your daddy whenever I want in my own damn house. Now go wash your hands."

Their remorseful children marched to the powder room down the hall to do as they were told and Kevin shot Eddward a look.

 _"Your house?"_

"Tell me it _isn't!,"_ Eddward said as he gestured wildly about the space they were standing in.

"You told me to do it! You _promised_ me _things_ if I did!," Kevin exclaimed.

"And then you called the best decorator in the damn world and told him what _I_ liked," Eddward said as he crossed his arms and gave Kevin _a look_. "And _then_ ," he went on when Kevin opened his mouth to protest his argument, "then you...You sent me my _birthday_ present. Tell me I'm lying, Kevin," he said as he took him in his arms. _"Tell me I'm lying."_

"Not a lie told," Kevin murmured into the top of his head.

"You bought me...You bought me a _house,_ Daddy," Eddward sniffled into his shoulder.

"You came back to me," Kevin whispered as he squeezed him tight. "I had to put you somewhere."

"This is a hell of a _somewhere,_ Kev," he said as he looked up at him, all misty eyed love and wonder.

"Beats nowhere," Kevin shrugged and Eddward squeezed him tight because they both knew they'd go _anywhere_ as long as they had each other.

"We still getting bread and water?," Damien asked as he stood next to the counter and peered at the pot on the stove.

Eddward looked at Kevin before leaning in for a kiss and kept his eyes on his son.

But Kevin made sure it was one of the kisses that always had him wanting _more_.

 _"Damn, Daddy!"_

They both snapped their heads at the potty mouthed little girl in _shock_.

"What?," she shrugged. "Looked like a nice kiss."

"Watch your mouth, Penelope Anne," Eddward said sternly, his cheeks a _deep_ red.

"Yes, Papa."

And Kevin kissed him again.

* * *

The news of his promotion over dinner and Eddward's round about _help_ in it was received in the spirit it was given, but they both knew that none of that mattered in the grand scheme of things. To be _together_ and be each other's _friend and_ _partner_ was all they could ever want out of life. Anything that resulted out of that was always just _gravy_ by them.

And Ed.

But then again, Ed loves gravy.

* * *

 _Saturday_

The next morning, they woke up to a full bed as was their _normal_.

And then Eddward _heard it_ as he picked up Delilah and scratched Queenie's ear as the kids played rock, paper, scissors to see if they would have pancakes or waffles for breakfast.

 _*Click*_

He looked up to see Kevin fumbling with his phone and dove to snatch the phone out of the now embarrassed redhead's hands. Kevin had given him the code to unlock it not too long after he moved back to town because he figured it'd be easier if he knew it so he could help him if something popped up and he was busy. It was a trust thing they had always done because they trusted each other the most, considering they knew each other's _secret_. So unlocking it was easy.

Finding his photos, not so much as he let Penny play games on his phone, so locking things he didn't want young eyes to see away was in order.

Kevin watched him with a smirk on his face that broke down into shock and even more embarrassment as the man soon _figured him out_.

In a photo album locked with a pass code that revealed an eight digit date that only he and Eddward knew, were pictures of _just him_.

He shook his head as photo after photo passed his scrolling thumb.

"Kid's, c'mere," he said as he closed out the album and brought up the camera. Then he gave Kevin his phone back as he said, "Daddy wants to take a picture."

The kids dove into place around the dogs and Eddward drug Kevin into the center of it all.

"Say, _'cheese,'_ " Eddward grinned and Kevin took one of his favorite _all time favorite_ pictures of _their_ family enjoying a Saturday morning _at home_.


	129. Family Time

Kevin walked into the house from the garage and faintly smelled what he knew was going to be shepherd's pie cooking in the oven as cookies cooled on the counter.

But the house was empty.

Peeking out the the living room window that overlooked the backyard, he saw his daughter chasing a butterfly, Queenie on her heels, Damien's legs peeking out of the doghouse, Prince's head in his lap.

He narrowed his eyes to be sure he hadn't missed _anyone_ and then a long leg wrapped up in _his_ favorite pair of black sweatpants came out of the treehouse over the slide of the swing set in the middle of the yard before being tucked in the treehouse again.

Walking out the backdoor, he made a beeline for the treehouse.

Penny and Damien ran to him for hugs as he heard _someone_ in the treehouse try to hide themselves further away in the small enclosure.

"Go play," he told his kids after he hugged them tight and eyeballed the enclosed structure on the top of the playset and Penny rolled her eyes.

"He won't get out," she pouted and Kevin snorted.

"Lemme talk to him, ok?," he told the girl and Damien scoffed.

"Good luck, Daddy," the boy sighed before heading back to the doghouse again.

He walked to the side of the treehouse and knocked on the fake window three times.

"What's the password?"

"Daddy loves his Baby Boy," Kevin cooed facetiously.

"Fuck," Eddward sighed defeatedly.

"What are you doing?," Kevin chuckled as he came to stand in front the space Eddward was sitting in on the back end of the playset.

 _"Playing_ in _my_ treehouse," Eddward retorted with a scowl.

"And you call me a child," Kevin snickered.

"You _are,"_ Eddward snipped. "A _petulant_ one. Now go away. You don't have the password."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his thighs and pulled him to the edge of the space he was sitting in before wrapping him up in a hug.

"The kids said you wouldn't share," he told him as he gave him a slightly concerned look.

 _"I bought it._ _Why_ do _I_ have to _share_ it?," Eddward pouted as he adjusted the earbuds in his ears.

"Because they're _five_ and we have to teach them how to share. Also, you're _thirty_ and should know better."

"Says who?!"

"YOU!"

"WHEN?!"

 _"Last night_ comes to mind," Kevin snickered and Eddward rolled his eyes as he pouted _just like Damien._

The previous evening was spent with Eddward lecturing Kevin and Damien on sharing the train set in the basement. _Technically,_ it was _Kevin's_ , but he did want to give it to the boy. Just as soon as he showed him how to use it. And Damien needed to be a bit more understanding about how he showed Kevin how his new trains worked with the old train set.

 _"Move_ ," Eddward sighed as he shoved him out of the way and jumped out of the treehouse. "Why is he in the doghouse?!," he asked no one in particular once he saw Damien laying inside the doghouse, Prince's head in his lap again.

"I have no idea," Kevin said as he shook his head and grabbed his hand. "Let him be," he said as he started to tug Eddward back in the house for some _alone time_ before dinner.

* * *

He flipped the channels between the local news and ESPN and kisses with Eddward on the couch while the man sent emails before tugging Kevin's attention away from SportsCenter with sweet passionate kisses until the timer on the oven dinged.

"Aren't we supposed to be _saved_ by the bell, not broken up by it?," Kevin pouted when Eddward wiggled away from him.

"Well, _yes,"_ Eddward said as he grabbed his oven mitts. "And speaking of _bells_ , we need to talk about New York."

"What about it?," Kevin asked as he pulled out juice for the kids, wine for Eddward and a beer for himself.

"We've been invited to ring the opening bell next month at the NYSE."

"What?! When?!"

"Thanksgiving weekend."

Eddward bit his lip as he studied Kevin's thoughtful face.

He knew that the Barr's had Thanksgiving together in Cherry Hill with Patrick's mother's side of the family. It was a rousing, rolling weekend of food and _family time_ with family _and_ friends.

And it was the _only time friends_ were invited as Kevin and Nazz learned the hard way freshman year of high school, because _Christmas_ was reserved for _family only_.

Since they weren't engaged the prerequisite six months prior to the holiday, Eddward and Damien wouldn't be allowed to past the driveway to drop Kevin and Penny off, _if that._

Kevin had only wanted to hang out with his best friend and his cousin's over some strawberry cobbler and Christmas movies. Sebastian gave the tearful girl a ride home and Megan pitched a fit to her mother in law, but the old Irish lass stood her ground.

It was _her house,_ afterall.

Eddward understood MawMaw McDonnell's rule. Too many people had come and gone during _the most wonderful time of the year_ and she had had it with the broken hearts by New Year's. So if people were going to come, they had better be coming to _stay_.

Kevin and Nazz were only fourteen years old at the time, so the idea of getting _married_ was far from their minds. But they were still the best of friends, so _staying_ in each other's lives went without saying.

MawMaw _said_ she _understood_ everyone's feelings on the subject and she also said she would save a place at the table for the girl once Kevin took up some space on her left ring finger.

Considering the _fact_ that _that_ was _never_ going to happen, it just made Nazz's Christmas Eve party just that much more special to her and Kevin. They could celebrate the holidays together as the _friends_ they were.

Now don't Eddward wrong. It's not that he doesn't want to go to the holiday party, but he just wasn't sure he and Kevin were _ready_ for _all of that_ just yet.

So going over for Thanksgiving would be a good thing, except now he was telling the man that they were going to miss _family_ holiday time for _work._

"Who all is going?," Kevin asked as he cracked his beer open, but didn't take a drink.

 _"Everyone,_ Kevin," Eddward sighed, apprehension at Kevin's stoic demeanor settling in his eyes.

"So what's the plan?," he asked carefully as he took a drink.

"Well," Eddward began as he pulled out his phone and brought up the basic itinerary for the weekend, "James is flying us out from the county airport as soon as the kids get out of school on Wednesday, so we'll be in the city by dinner and we'll just kinda do a pizza party as everyone comes in. We have dinner together on Thursday and watch the parade, open the bell together as a company on Friday, significant others included. Then _I_ have to do the morning shows and a few radio interviews, but I'll be done before 5 at the latest, so we can still hang out as a family Friday. And then on Saturday, we're all going to see the matinee of The Lion King, a trip to FAO Schwartz for the kids to see Santa, and then ice skating at Rockefeller Center. We get dinner at the house and then go see The Rockettes. Mass at St Peter's on Sunday, brunch, home."

Kevin looked at the itinerary that Dawn, Eddward's PR agent, sent to Eddward when he laid his phone on the counter.

Everything seemed simple enough. It was all well planned out but there was room for any hiccups that _life_ would inevitably toss their way.

And he was _expected._

 _Wanted, even._

 _By everyone._

But he knew that Eddward _needed_ him there.

This was too big a deal for him to go alone.

"You know the kids have a _half day_ on Wednesday, right?," he grinned and Eddward nearly dropped the bottles of salad dressing he had in his hands.

"Wha?! Really?!," he nearly squeaked as he snatched his phone on the counter and brought up his calendar with a groan.

And there it was in bright _red_.

 _November 22nd: Peach Hill on HALF DAY schedule_

"Fuuuuuck," he sighed as the kids ran inside.

"What did you do now, Daddy?!," Penny exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air and Damien went to hug his father.

"Nothing," Kevin snickered. "Your _Papa_ just forgot something."

"Not dessert?!," Damien asked worriedly.

"The cookies are _right there,_ child," Eddward said flatly as he gestured to the cookies that had been cooling on the counter for the better part of the late afternoon.

"Oh, thank the gods," the boy sighed as he grabbed his cup of juice and walked to his spot at the table in the breakfast nook. Catching his fathers' incredulous stares, he asked, "Oh? Are we eating in here or the dinning room?"

 _"Here_ is fine," Eddward sighed. "Go wash your hands."

* * *

The subject of traveling to New York was ignored over dinner for their usual topics of work and school.

And Halloween and Damien's upcoming birthday.

"What do you think of doing the housewarming party at Halloween?," Kevin asked over his _and Damien's_ second helpings of _Marie's_ shepherd's pie.

"That seems easy enough," Eddward replied. "Give me a list of what people want to eat so I know what to get when I go to the store."

"CANDY!," both kids squealed and Eddward snorted while Kevin shook his head.

 _"Besides_ all of that," Eddward grinned at the two easily stimulated kindergartners.

"Snacks?," Damien mused.

"Something like that," Kevin said with an eye roll.

"I like snacks," the boy grinned as he sipped his juice and Kevin's heart took another hit.

 _The kid was just too cute!_

"I know," Eddward snarked and Kevin gave him a look.

"Snacks are good, Edd."

"You buy them then!"

"I will!," Kevin smiled and Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You spoil him, Dear."

"If I don't, who will?"

"Do. Not."

"But, but, but," Kevin pouted and Eddward kicked his foot.

"Ok, _Damien_."

"What?," Damien said as a forkful of salad hovered in front of his mouth and Penny laughed out loud.

* * *

"Can I get a piñata again?," Damien asked as he munched on his cookies and they gathered around the coffee table in the living room for a game of UNO before bed.

Eddward thought the game would help the kids with their colors, numbers, thinking critically skills, and learning how to win and lose fairly.

Unfortunately, he and Kevin never really held on to that lesson and their kids would usually have to referee between them.

"Sure," Kevin grinned as he shuffled his hand of cards around to best execute his turns. "Just as long as your Papa stuffs it right, like I'm about to stuff this hand in his face."

"You ain't stuffing shit tonight," Eddward told him warningly and Penny sighed as she looked at a hand of Draw Two's, Draw Four's, and Reverses and just _knew_ _somebody_ would swear that the other one was helping her _cheat._

Kevin's face was caught between a pout and challenging smirk and Eddward shrugged.

"Marcus says that we should have a bike relay race, too," Damien said as he laid his first card down to start the game.

Eddward bit his lip and Kevin made a face at this and they both sighed.

"That's a good idea...," Kevin began as Damien started to squeal, "But only if the weather holds out," Eddward finished for him and the boy pouted.

"But why did I have to be born at the cold time?," he whined and Kevin gave Eddward the same teasing look he'd give him on any given Monday after he spent the weekend with Marie when they were in high school.

"I have no idea," Eddward sighed as the bittersweet memory of the boy's conception and birth rattled around his noggin and Damien hung his head in defeat.

"But you said babies can be planned!"

 _"Can be,"_ Eddward as he put his cards down and drew the boy into a hug. "Doesn't mean that they are and sometimes, that's for the best. I like when you were born. It reminds me to be thankful."

"For what?," the boy asked curiously.

"For _you,_ silly!," Eddward grinned as Penny made Kevin draw four cards on his turn.

"I guess," Damien sighed.

"Play a card, little dude, and I'll buy you the biggest piñata you want for your birthday," Kevin told him, eager to get the game to come back around to _him_ so he could get the handful of cards Penny made him draw out of his hands and win the game.

Damien's eyes grew wide as he played a yellow 2.

"I want a Batman signal!"

Penny won the game and Kevin spent two weeks looking for the perfect Batman signal piñata for Damien's birthday before giving up and having José's oldest daughter make it for him.

* * *

"So New York, huh?," Kevin said as he threw the covers of the bed back and Eddward crawled underneath them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Kev," he sighed as he snuggled next to the man and Kevin pulled the blankets over his shoulders.

"Don't ever be sorry, Edd," he grinned.

"I know, but -"

"Who's taking us to the airport?"

"Uhuh," Eddward said somewhat startled at his _inclusive_ question. "James said he's sending a car."

"Kids will be done by 115, right?"

"Yeah," Eddward said quietly as Kevin rolled over and turned off the light on his nightstand.

"Hmm."

"What?," Eddward whispered into the darkness, anxiety filling him because he couldn't get a read on Kevin's face with the lack of light.

"I think I'll just take the whole day off and help you pack and stuff. But we better be doing Black Friday _together_ this year. I ain't going to New York at fucking Thanksgiving and _shopping by myself."_

 _"I love you,"_ Eddward breathed as he crawled over him and kissed him senseless.

"I thought I wasn't stuffing anything tonight?," Kevin said lowly as he grabbed his hips.

"You can stuff the turkey on Thanksgiving and _me anytime you want, Big Daddy,"_ Eddward giggled as Kevin shoved him away.

"Where do you get this shit from?," Kevin hissed at him as he scooted to the far side of the bed.

 _"You."_

 _"Do not."_

 _"Do so. 'I've got a brand new bottle of Advil. Now tell me what you're thankful for.'"_

"Your son."

 _"And you."_

 _"Goddamnit, Eddward."_

Five minutes later, Eddward's ass was being stuffed and his moans were gobbled away by Kevin stuffing his tongue down his throat.


	130. A Warm Home

The slight warmth and pangs of light danced over Eddward's closed eyes and he groaned as he turned over and burrowed himself further into the sheets and blankets of the bed. Hearing a slightly deep sniff and small sigh, he slowly opened his eyes to see Kevin curled up next to him.

And only Kevin.

He wiggled closer and Kevin uncurled himself enough to let Eddward inside his self made cocoon of sorts without opening his eyes.

But now Eddward can't get back to sleep because being _thisclose_ to the other man always _did things_ to him.

For the longest time, he only _barely_ dared to act on these desires. But _now,_ he _dared_.

Oh, did he ever _dare._

Kevin barely made a sound as he nuzzled his neck. He merely grunted when Eddward wrapped an arm around his waist.

And then the raven _sighed._

 _"Edd."_

That low voice, slurred with sleep, biting back desire in the midst of its tiredness, only drove him on.

"Hmm?," he whispered as he kissed his jaw.

"Wha...What time is it?," Kevin asked as his eyes fluttered open, only to quickly squint at the morning light pouring into their bedroom as he raised his head and tried to land his gaze on one of the three alarm clocks in the room that never really did their job of getting him out of bed on time like Eddward, the kids, or even the dogs did.

Delilah could be as lazy as he was, so she didn't even bother with trying to rouse him. _Ever._

"I dunno," Eddward yawned as he stretched a bit and then wrapped himself around Kevin some more.

"837," Kevin muttered as he laid his head back down, only to twist his body around a bit as he looked around the bed. "Where're the kids?"

"Still in their own beds apparently," Eddward whispered as he kissed down his neck and Kevin groaned as he ducked way before giving him a squinty eyed _look._

"Wha?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kevin," he said as he turned Kevin's face towards him and kissed him.

The redhead moaned into the kiss as he slid a hand in Eddward's hair and pulled them up into a sitting position so Eddward could sit on his lap.

The kiss only barely had its desired effect of waking Kevin up, but it _definitely_ awakened other parts of him.

Eddward hummed into the tight hug Kevin gave him before chuckling as the redhead laid his weary head on Eddward's shoulder.

"I'm gonna need coffee for this," he sighed before he cocked a brow at a the grinning raven. "Don't you have a meeting today?"

The grin quickly turned into a small smile as Eddward nodded, happy that he had their calendars set up to automatically sync last month and that Kevin was paying attention and being accommodating when he could.

"Then you _know_ we can't do anything _and_ everybody is coming over tonight for Halloween, so _why_ are you _torturing me?"_

The grin returned and a deep blush settled into his cheeks as he said, "Just thought I'd wake up and scream your name on Halloween for a good reason for once."

"And I'm done," Kevin groaned as he shoved Eddward away and the ebony haired asshole laughed.

"C'mon, Kevin. _Please?"_

Kevin turned to see Eddward laying back on the bed, but a hand was reached out to him. And those blue eyes were just _begging_ him relieve Eddward of the obvious pressure in _his_ basketball shorts.

"Only because I want my shorts back," Kevin growled as he pulled Eddward towards him and he laughed again.

"HA! What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine," he giggled as Kevin pulled him in his lap and shoved his hands down _his_ pants.

 _"And you're all mine."_

Eddward's snarky playfulness was blown away as those words where whispered in his ear and his hips rolled into the hand on his cock.

 _"Oh, Daddy."_

The dark chuckle in his ear made him weak but he found some strength in himself to tug his _borrowed_ shirt off. Kevin always slept topless and in a moment like this, he _needed_ to hold on to the man and _be held_ with absolutely _nothing_ coming in between them.

Kevin's free hand took Eddward's hand in his own and directed it to the front of his blue sweatpants as he nuzzled his neck. Eddward whined as his hands fumbled with the waistband of Kevin's sweatpants and boxer briefs as the scruff of Kevin's beard against the sensitive part of collarbone _turned. him. on._

A strong hand on his ass made him throw his head back on a high gasp as it pulled them closer together before batting his hand on Kevin's cock away. Another whine turned into a cry as both arms found their place around his shoulders when Kevin brought their cocks together and started to _stroke._

His head fell on a moan that got deeper as a hand found its way down the back of his briefs and gave a _hard_ squeeze.

He lifted his now weary, dizzy with lust head and was met with _hungry_ green eyes as a flick of Kevin's wrist sent him _reeling_.

He clawed at Kevin's back on a desperate cry as he felt reality start to slip away and the thrust of the redhead's hips into his own took his breath away.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ he repeated over and over again as Kevin's hand stroked his cock and his mind into a deliciously numbing oblivion.

And just as he felt _everything_ in him start to _shatter_ , they fell back into the bed and Kevin rolled them over so they were side by side.

"Kevin, I...," he gasped as his arms went around his neck and he buried his face in the crook of the redhead head's neck.

 _"I-I know. Fuck,"_ Kevin groaned, his strokes out of sync, which made Eddward dizzier. _"Look at me, Edd. Please."_

Eddward barely caught the blissed out look in his eyes before his vision whited out, his ears rang with pounding sound of his heart beat, and his body _shook_.

When the room stopped spinning, Kevin was kissing his necking and humming in his ear as he rubbed his belly.

 _"Whoa,"_ he whispered, his throat scratchy from waking up and then screaming.

"I'll say," Kevin snorted as tossed his now dirty shirt into Eddward's laundry basket and pulled the plush throw at the end of the bed over him before tucking himself away and pulling him close.

"Where are my pants?," Eddward said as the indistinct sounds of their kids waking up came softly over the baby monitor that Eddward kept on his nightstand.

"In _my_ hamper," Kevin snickered as he kissed his cheek and held him tight to keep him from wiggling away.

"But I like those shorts!"

"Buy your own!"

"But yours are already _here_ , Kev," Eddward grinned and Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nah uh," Kevin said as he shook his head. "I ain't gonna have any clothes at this rate if you keep this up."

The sly grin that crossed Eddward's face made Kevin shudder.

 _"Stop looking at me like, Eddward."_

Eddward rolled his eyes as he sighed and sat up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he grinned and Kevin got up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

But less than a second later he was back in the bedroom.

"Why are you like this?!," he asked desperately and Eddward laughed.

"You're not the only one who's got ten years of embarrassing the snot out of someone to make up for," he said as Kevin knelt in front of him, wrapped him in a hug, and whined.

 _"Buuuut..."_

Eddward snickered as ran his hands through his hair and small knock was heard at their bedroom door. They both groaned and Kevin quickly stepped away.

"Go shower, I've got them."

"You sure? I can just throw on _my shorts_ and make you some coffee."

The shorts hit Eddward's head so fast that he only _barely_ caught Kevin's complaints about Eddward's bad flirting but damn good coffee.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Kevin looked up from his phone and gave Eddward a quick once over behind Eddward's sunglasses before looking over them at him and cocking his brow as _that smirk_ crossed his face.

Navy suit. Black Oxford. White tie.

"You look alright," he shrugged and Eddward wanted to throw his lighter at his head.

"I think Papa looks nice," Penny said as she bounded out to the deck with them, Damien, and the dogs on her heels.

"Thank you, Penelope," Eddward said as he stood up straighter and adjusted his tie. "Are those my sunglasses?"

"Is that my tie?"

Scowl met smirk and Damien rolled his eyes as he shoved Delilah at his father.

"Say 'Bye,' to Deli, Papa," he pouted as he handed the mewling kitten to his father.

"Au revoir, chaton," he whispered to the cat as she nuzzled his chin. "I'll be back before dinner as long as traffic holds out. Just leave the crockpots alone and I'll finish it up when I get home," he told Kevin as he pet the dogs and hugged the kids.

"Anything else?," Kevin shrugged, a slight pout settling into his bottom lip as he held his lighter to the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Eddward went around their patio table, pulled the chair Kevin was sitting in out enough to plop himself in his lap as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth so he could kiss him.

"I hid the candy on the top shelf of the cabinet over the Kurieg. The Twizzlers are in the black shoe box on the shelf above my shirts in the closet," he whispered when he pulled back from the kiss and Kevin gave a small huff as a slight blush settled in his cheeks. "Ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you, too," Eddward said as he stood and kissed his forehead before walking in the house.

"Be careful!," Kevin called after him.

Eddward blew him a kiss and was gone.

* * *

Because it was Halloween, traffic to and back from Charleston was thicker than Eddward had anticipated.

The many farms that lined most of the interstate would set up corn or hay mazes that were haunted or were set up as a scavenger hunt with the prize being _candy,_ of course. So his trip to and from the capital to discuss his company's capital with his accountants and lawyers had him on the road for at least two extra hours than anyone thought he should be.

Which meant Kevin had to dig into the crockpots.

"So I just stir the white chili, but leave the red chili alone and set them both on low?," Kevin asked as he adjusted the phone between his neck and shoulder, glad Eddward called him on the house phone versus his cell because he knew that with all the adjusting he was trying to do, he'd accidentally hang up on him and hearing the panic in Eddward's tone made him want to do his best to make sure that everything would work out for his worrywart.

 _"Yes, and take out two eggs for me, please."_

"You're making the cookies aren't you?"

 _"Shut up, Barr,"_ Eddward growled before sighing and Kevin knew he had hit another traffic jam. _"This is gonna take forever,"_ he whined. _"I just want to come home."_

"You'll be here soon," Kevin said gently as he stirred in the frozen corn into the white chili and turned both crockpots to low before spraying another with cooking spray so he could get started on making the nacho dip he knew Eddward and Rolf loved. "Just don't squash any pumpkins."

 _"I'll squash you."_

Eddward laughing in his ear as he dropped the can of cooking spray and kicking it across the kitchen only to have to fuss at Delilah for trying to play with it made him want to hang up and just walk away from _life_ for a bit.

"Don't you need to be focused on the road?!," he hissed into the phone once he pulled himself together.

 _"There is no road. Just...traffic,"_ Eddward sighed.

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy, but if it makes you feel any better, I got you some black licorice."

 _"You didn't?!"_

"Check your glove box."

Kevin heard the glove box fly open and a small happy squeal before a car honked and Eddward blared his horn back.

 _"Fucking shit, man. I can't move but one more car length so back the fuck up, buddy,"_ he hissed into the phone before Kevin heard the bag of candy being ripped open and then _Eddward_ talking with his mouth full. _"I love you, Pumpkin,"_ he sighed as nommed on his candy.

"I love you, too."

 _*CRASH*_

"But I also love _your_ house, so I gotta go," Kevin sighed after Eddward yelped at the noise in the background.

 _"His medical stuff is in the top right hand drawer of my desk."_

"I _know_ , D. I'll see you soon," Kevin chuckled into the phone as he leaned on the counter and eyeballed Damien who was leaning over the banister with his skateboard, his scooter on the floor some ten feet _below_ him.

 _"Call me if you need to go to the hospital, Kevin,"_ Eddward said hurriedly and Kevin caught the slight up tick in anxiousness in his voice.

"I will," Kevin said gently and Eddward sighed, but Damien _knew_ he was in trouble. "Love you."

 _"Love you, too, Daddy."_

When Eddward hung up the phone, Kevin showed Damien how to surf the stairs _properly._ But with only one toy at a time. He didn't want to take his daredevil to the hospital on Halloween.

* * *

Nazz walked into _Eddward's_ kitchen to see him on a step stool, digging in the back of the cabinet he hid the Halloween candy in and muttering to himself.

He was still dressed in his slacks and shirt, but he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and loosened his tie.

And the way he was standing on the step stool had his ass popped out at an angle that she just had to _slap._

"Hey, Double D!," she grinned as she smacked his ass and held up the bag of candy in her hand. "I brought some candy to share."

Then she slapped her own mouth shut and shuddered under his dark stare as Kevin facepalmed and Chris looked on in confusion.

"Je vous remercie," he grinned as he stepped off the step stool, took the candy from her, then tugged her close. "But if you smack it, _you buy it,"_ he said lowly as he guided her into a gentle waltz, and the sound system in the living room started to play a song they hadn't really heard since middle school.

 _Seventh grade to be exact._

"Oh, my God. Edd, I...," her voice trailed off as he lead her around the kitchen, but didn't break his gaze and she was stuck between enjoying a sweet dance with her friend and wondering why she didn't give him a chance all those years ago.

He just grinned slyly and Kevin rolled his eyes as he gathered up all the candy to put in a big bowl to hand out to the kids that stopped by for treats.

He dipped her at the end of the song and asked, "Did you bring the dressing for the salad?"

"Uhuh," she said as she blinked and tried to come back to earth.

"I've got it," Chris sighed as he put the dressing on the counter and pulled the salad Kevin had made out of the refrigerator.

"Oh, I am most grateful," Eddward said graciously before spinning his very red faced blond friend off to her husband as Penny came skipping into the room.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?," he smiled down as she spun around in a _new_ princess costume.

"Can you dance with me, too?," she grinned at him and he gave a low bow that sent Kevin's hormones into overdrive.

"I'd love to," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and held her left hand in his right. "Now follow my lead."

It was a gentle sway that set off the _aww_ factor in the open floor plan to _stun_ and two little girls looked at their daddy and Sy and Kevin took a video of the sweet father-daughter dance going on in their living room.

"Papa, can Daddy dance like you?," Penny said as she squealed because Eddward picked her up and spun her around.

Eddward made a slight face as he held her close and said, "Well, not _exactly -"_

"Mind if I cut in?"

Eddward and Penny turned to look at Kevin who had his hand out for a dance.

"Wha?," the little girl asked as she clung to her Papa and Eddward snickered.

"It's ok, Princess," he told her. "If another gentleman asks a lady to dance, she is free to answer yes or no and he accepts it with grace."

"Oh, sure then, Daddy," she squealed as she reached for her father.

He took her in his arms...and promptly put her on the floor as he took _Eddward_ into his embrace and his usual gentle sway turned into a _tango._

Eddward gasped as he looked into _intense_ green eyes, the hazel in his irises sparking like the flames going in their fireplace.

But he held on.

Kevin nuzzled his cheek as he eyes fluttered closed and the butterfly kisses made Eddward _squeak._

"Shh, just follow my lead," he whispered and Eddward let his eyes close as he laid his head on the taller man's shoulder.

And they _danced._

He barely registered his friends and family coming into their home and the trick or treater's ringing the door bell, the dogs barking at the noise, or Delilah running into the laundry room to hide from everyone.

There were whispers, but Kevin silenced Eddward's curious mind with a simple phrase.

 _"You think too much, Dork."_

So he didn't think at all.

He just _danced_ with _Kevin._

But the oven timer beeping cut into their _lover's embrace_ and _everybody_ groaned.

"I hate that fucking thing," Kevin pouted as Sy ran into the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven and broke their _reverie._

"Man, who'd thought your _oven_ would cock block you," Ed snorted and Eddward actually looked at the appliance with _disdain._

Kevin kissed his forehead as he sighed and Eddward turned his _emotions_ on him.

"Where the fuck did you learn to dance like that?!," he asked as he wrapped his arms tight around his waist.

Like hell was he letting him go now.

He and Marie bonded through dancing and he had a few sweet sways with Mya, but he didn't get to _dance_ again til he got back to Peach Creek and _Kevin_ , but _never_ had they danced like _that_ and there was no way in hell he was gonna stop it, but he did need to know what the fuck started it!

 _"You."_

He had only _felt_ the look in Kevin's eyes on him at school dances in high school when he was dancing with _her._

To _see_ that look with his own eyes was _spellbinding._

Kevin gave a small laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face, and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you go get changed and I'll look after things in here, m'kay?"

Eddward nodded as Kevin spun him off towards the doorway that led to the hall and slapped his ass as he let him go.

Just as Sophia walked into the house.

She cocked a brow at him and he just snatched the wine out of her hands and shook his head on his way to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey."

Eddward looked up from the contact lens in his hand and into the mirror where Kevin was standing behind him.

"Hey, yourself," he said as he went back to cleaning his contact lens. "How's it going in there?"

"Everybody's eating and Pen wants us to get married now," Kevin said as he sat on the sink, grabbed his glasses and glass cleaner and sprayed the lens before taking a microfiber cloth out of his pocket and wiping the lenses clean.

Eddward put the contact lens in his case with a shaking hand and couldn't meet Kevin's gaze when he put his glasses on for him.

When Kevin lifted his chin so he could kiss him, Eddward made a sound like a cross between a frustrated whine and a scared squeak.

"It's ok, Edd."

Eddward looked into soft green eyes with disbelief.

"I can't _afford_ to marry you now," Kevin snickered as he looked around the large bathroom they were standing in. "So I told her to chill."

"Why would she think _that_ anyways?," Eddward mused as he walked into the bedroom and started to pull off his dress clothes.

 _"Something, something, Disney Princess movies."_

"That's not fair, Kev," Eddward retorted with his hands on his hips, slacks lose on his waist, and shirt unbuttoned.

The tie was hanging off the bedpost, _taunting him._

Kevin bit back a grin at the sexy mess in front of him and walked into the closet to pull out his old junior college baseball jersey for the man to wear.

"Well, you asked. Jeans or khakis?"

"Jeans, please. The dark blue Levi's I usually wear with my Gamecocks hoodie."

"Your _wha?,"_ Kevin gasped in feigned horror as he stepped out of the walk in closet with the clothes Eddward would need slung over his shoulder, and leaned on the doorframe.

 _"My Gamecocks hoodie,"_ Eddward replied as his Oxford hit Kevin's head. "Now give me my clothes."

Kevin walked over to him with his head down, dejected because he just lost his _favorite_ hoodie to his boyfriend.

Eddward slowly raised his head which made him get a _long_ look at the nearly naked man in front of him.

"What's your is mine and what's mine is mine," he said with a sly grin and Kevin turned an adorable shade of pink.

"And you're mine," he whispered as he draped the jersey over Eddward's shoulders.

"All yours," Eddward smiled as he pulled the jersey on and pulled Kevin towards him. "Help?"

Kevin didn't try to bite back his blush or his smile as he buttoned up the jersey and a million memories flooded his conscience.

When they were in high school and Eddward would spend the night, he rarely brought over much in the way of a change of clothes because he would always borrow Kevin's. But never anything as significant as his _jersey's._ It just seemed too taboo to do so considering how taboo their relationship, such as it was, was in the first place.

So this was special.

 _So very special_.

"How do I look?," Eddward grinned at him once he pulled his jeans on and traded out his pageboy cap for his beanie.

Kevin just gave him a lustful grin as he walked out of the room and the doorbell rang again.

* * *

"Hello, there," the lady at the door was saying as Eddward followed Kevin into the living room and Penny and Damien answered the door. "Can I speak to your mommy, please?"

Kevin and Eddward flew to the door at the woman's words and the kids turned to look at their fathers in sheer sadness and horror.

"Go play," Kevin said quickly as he ushered the tearful kids back into the living room where they ran to Sophia who's Momma Bear instincts kicked into high gear as Ellen walked back inside from a smoke break on the deck.

"Hi, I'm their father can I help you?," Eddward asked the stout woman at the door as he noticed her hand was full of some sort of flyer but no kids were with her.

"Well, my name is Patty James," she said as she handed him a flyer that had the name of the neighborhood's _bored housewives_ organization on it with meeting times at the neighborhood's clubhouse. "And I'm the head of the Ladies of the Manor here at Peach Creek Manor. I noticed that this house finally got sold again and wanted to welcome the new family here to the neighborhood and talk to your wife about joining our association."

"Well, she's _dead,_ " Eddward told her brightly. "But you're more than welcome to explain all of that to my _boyfriend_ here who actually owns this lovely edifice that he bought just for _me,"_ he practically sang before _storming away_ to console his _hurt_ children.

But before Kevin could say anything, Ellen walked past him and practically shoved Patty off the porch.

"PJ! Long time no see," she said coldly as she sized the woman up on the walkway.

"Ellen? Ellen Mitchell? What are you doing here?!," Patty said as sweetly as possible, but Ellen wasn't having it.

"It's _Kanker_ , but you knew that already," Ellen said, her voice _dripping_ with the _ice_ Marie was known for. "And I'm here visiting my grandson, who you have played a _horrible_ trick on, so I'm gonna need you to _leave."_

"Now, _Ellen,"_ Patty said knowingly and Ellen clenched her fist as she stepped closer.

"I kicked your ass back then and I swear to God I'll do it again if you don't get the fuck off my kid's lawn," she spat and Patty cowered.

"Look, Ellen, I'm only doing my _job_ as part of the neighborhood's welcoming committee, so calm down. And I only answer to the _homeowner,_ so unless _they_ say they aren't interested in our groups here, I'm staying put," she said as she straightened up, finding her courage in a few neighborhood _rules_.

"Hey, Babe!," Kevin called back into the house with a grin and both women turned to look at him in some confusion.

 _"What?!,"_ Eddward said as he came to the door, doing his best to keep his temper in check, because it wasn't really anyone's fault the woman was clueless that two of the most gossiped about kids in Peach Creek lived in her sheltered neighborhood.

"Apparently, the welcome wagon only leaves if the homeowner tells them to," Kevin said sweetly and Eddward was _ready._

 _"Get the fuck off my goddamn lawn,"_ he spat at the woman and Ellen crossed her arms and _stared_ at her until she left.

"What happened?," Sophia asked as she sent the two pouting kids in her lap to the basement with the rest of the kids so the adults could have a _talk_ about what just happened and Ellen pulled her cigarette case out of her back pocket and went _off._

"That _bitch_ , Patsy James, was just here," she said as she pulled a cigarette out of the case with shaking hands.

 _"Whoa,"_ Megan breathed as Patrick started laughing.

"Ok, anyone care to clue _me_ in?," Kevin asked and Eddward nodded in agreement.

"Allow me," Rachel said as she raised her hand and Patrick fell in the floor as tears ran down his face. "You ok over there, Pat?," Rachel sighed as she started to snicker herself and Patrick waved her on as he tried to catch his breath.

"See, what had happened was," Rachel began as Ellen paced behind her, "Patsy and Ellen here both liked Bobby Kanker, and when he chose Ellen, Patsy did her best to break them up. So Ellen would kick her ass every other damn day for fucking with her."

"And now she lives down the fucking street," Eddward sighed.

"Sorry, Big D," Rachel said. "I figured this was all old news, but I guess not."

"And how did _you guys_ know about this?," Kevin asked as he stood over his parents.

His dad was born and raised in Brooklyn; his mom, in Boston. They only moved to Peach Creek from Boston when Kevin was five after Patrick's parents did to be closer to their family in the area. Plus, it was cheaper to retire in West Virginia than New York.

 _"Because,"_ Patrick sighed as he pulled himself off the floor. "Word gets around and PJ loved to hassle Ellen about May and Marie's dads, except -"

"That whore can't keep her legs closed and God only knows how many visits to _the clinic_ she's had. At least I _kept_ my babies," she said between clenched teeth as her voice _cracked_ and she looked at May. "I loved y'all's daddies, I swear I did. They just didn't love me and I -"

"It's ok, Momma," May said as she stood and brought her mom into a hug. "I'd rather be a chosen Kanker than somebody's bastard child because my momma wasn't good enough to _keep."_

She gave her daughter a thankful pout and Eddward patted her on her shoulder.

"Go have a smoke and _breathe,"_ he told her and she nodded as he cocked his head at Kevin to follow her.

"Fuck, I need a drink for all of _dis,"_ Sy said and Eddward agreed.

He went to the kitchen and lined up disposable coffee cups to mix a few _adult_ coffees for the grown ups who were taking the kids trick or treating.

"Make mine a double, D," Ed grinned and _everybody groaned._

Eddward made his a _triple._

* * *

"Hey, Grammy," Kevin said as he closed the backdoor and Ellen gave a slight jump as she started coughing. "Sorry!," he said gently and she waved him off.

"Did _he_ send you?," she sighed as she blew a puff of smoke out of her nose.

"Yeah," Kevin admitted. "But I want to be sure you're ok, too."

"I'm _fine,"_ she sighed as she looked to the star-filled sky.

 _"Ellen."_

"I can't believe that bitch lives here," she sneered and Kevin took a defensive step back.

 _"Spill."_

Sad brown eyes flicked up to his own before looking towards the sky again.

"Bobby _loved_ me. And she never got over it, especially when his family accepted May and Marie, too. He was such a good man and his people have always been so kind to us," she whispered and Kevin could see the memories of a good life well lived in _love_ dance in her eyes. "She thought that because they came from the same part of town, he'd go with her, but he didn't."

"Was he from over _here?,"_ Kevin asked, a bit confused considering that he had only known about the Kankers as being from the trailer park, and not one of the nicest neighborhoods in their entire metro area.

"Oh, no," she smiled. "He was from the estates like you kids were. Which is why I raised the girls over there, so they would be around good quality people. His family tried to help, but there was no way we could afford to live in the estates. And I owned my trailer within two years of him dying. I ain't giving that up."

Kevin nodded as he gave a small snort as he knew _exactly_ where she was coming from.

Ellen would keep her trailer, Eddward would be buried in his Impala.

"But she moved up."

"She _thinks_ she's moved up. She's just as low as she's always been," Ellen spat out as she lit another cigarette. " She knew who those kids were when they came to to the door, she just wanted to start shit because she thinks she's better than everyone because she finally found someone who'll tolerate her."

And Kevin went stiff as fury coursed through him.

How dare his _neighbor_ hold her life's status over his _children's!_

But Ellen wasn't done. And what she said next told Kevin _a lot_ about what type of person Patsy James was.

"She moved out of the trailer park to go shack up with some insurance agent a week after I moved in. I think that motel on 10 Highway finally gave up her room when she married that councilman."

And Kevin suddenly remembered that half the city council lived in their neighborhood.

"Yeah," she said as she took in the half disgusted, half confused look on his face. "I don't know how she got with the councilman, either, but just watch your back."

"He'd watch his if he's smart," Kevin said as he lit a cigarette. _"We vote in this house."_

Ellen laughed as Eddward's words fell out of Kevin's mouth as easily as if they were his own.

"True, but _still_. I ain't above kicking her ass, but I'm kinda getting too old for that shit. I ain't breaking a hip over that broad."

And it was Kevin's turn to laugh.

"You? Break a hip?," he grinned and when she rolled her eyes, he could of sworn he was looking at Marie.

"I'm old enough to know better _and_ to care, Kevin. But if she tries it with my grandbaby, I _will_ fuck her up. I'd just rather not," she sighed. "I'm tired of having to defend myself against her bullshit. Yeah, I laid down with some bad men and made some bad decisions, but that doesn't make _me_ a bad person."

"You're not," Kevin said as he came to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "And neither are your girls."

She looked at him curiously before giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, I tried."

"Grammy!"

They both turned to see a tiny Batman sticking his head out the door.

"I want candy!"

"It's _nice_ to want things, Little DD," she said in a gentle tone that Damien knew meant _more._

"Are you ready to go tricks or treats now?," he asked sweetly.

"Got some TP and eggs?," she grinned deviously and it was like looking in Lee's mirror.

"Yeah, Papa already has a bag ready for you!," Damien grinned and Kevin facepalmed.

"Then let's go!," the _grandmother_ who should have known better but didn't care said as she snuffed out her cigarette and bounced back into the house after her grandbaby.

* * *

"You should of seen it, man," Kevin grinned as they went through the kid's candy together after everyone had left. "Councilman Parker was _pissed_ , but Ellen told him that if he wanted to keep his job, he'd keep his wife away from decent people and stop having her muck up the neighborhood."

"HA!," Eddward said with glee as he popped a piece of milk chocolate _candy tax_ in his mouth. "That's what they get. That bitch knew what she was doing, but I bet she won't do it again."

"I just want to know who told her," Kevin mused as he pulled all the peanut candies out of Damien's haul because the little boy just didn't like _anything_ peanuty.

A thoughtful look crossed Eddward's face before he gave him an apologetic frown.

"They all prolly saw me over here that week you were gone but I was helping you get set up."

Kevin cocked a brow before rolling his eyes.

"So she comes by to _spy?"_

"Looks that way."

"I'm sorry, Babe," Kevin said before he leaned in and kissed him.

"For?"

"That a nosy busybody wouldn't get off your goddamn lawn," Kevin snickered as he gave him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just call my crazy mother in law to deal with her."

"Oh, God," Kevin groaned into his hands and Eddward laughed.

How did their _safe place_ turn into such a _mess?!_

"Or should I call my mother?"

Cocked brow met smirk and Kevin snickered.

"Or Nazz?"

"Sy?"

"Oh God, NO! Because if we get Sy, that means we get Ang _and_ Ed, and then _May_ will have to come along, too, and I don't have energy for all of _that,"_ Kevin snorted.

"Grab some coffee, Daddy," Eddward said as he stood and piled all the candy into the bowl to hide away. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

What Kevin really needed after an evening spent chasing his kids and godkids, too, dogs, fighting with the neighborhood's _welcome wagon_ and giving a Kanker sized treat to a city councilman, was a _shower._

He came out to find Eddward laying across the bed texting someone.

Running his hands up his legs from his ankles to his ass before giving the object of his affection's best asset a squeeze, he climbed on the back of him, pulled his beanie off his head, kissed his scar, wrapped his arms around him as best he could and asked, "What'cha ya doin'?"

Eddward lifted his head that dropped in pleasure at his ministrations to show him the texts between himself and Johnny and Kevin nodded as he read along.

Johnny: Sorry I couldn't make it. Apparently, ghosts are running the asylum and the patients are having a hard time dealing with things...that go bump in the night. ;)

"Ghosts?"

"That's what he's saying," Eddward sighed as he composed a text to send back to his head shrinking friend.

DoubleD: Well, we have plenty of candy leftover, so you're welcome to stop by ANYTIME and take some off our hands.

Johnny: It's a date! Soon! Gotta go, things are bumping again. Stay safe!

DoubleD: We'll see you soon. You, too.

"You're giving my candy away?," Kevin pouted once he locked his phone and shoved the device away.

"No, Dear. I'm giving _the kids_ candy away. If I had known this neighborhood was _the good candy_ neighborhood, I'd increased my HSA dental contributions for the year when we moved, but I didn't then and I can't now, so the candy _goes,"_ Eddward said as he laid his head down on the bed and sighed at Kevin's sweet neck kisses.

"The Twizzlers?"

"Shoe box," Eddward moaned as strong hands found their way under the tshirt he was wearing underneath Kevin's jersey and smoothed their way across his skin.

Kevin hummed his approval at Eddward's _stash_ hiding skills and leaned down to kiss him.

"Mhm, you smell pretty," Eddward said as he tugged Kevin closer and the redhead groaned as he tried to pull away but Eddward wouldn't let go.

"I'm a _man_ , Edd. I don't smell pretty," he retorted on a growl in the other man's ear and Eddward smiled.

"Says the man who smells pretty."

"Oh, my God. Let me go, you jackass," Kevin hissed at him as he tried to pull away again.

"But you smell pretty. I like pretty things," Eddward grinned and Kevin pouted.

"Seriously, Edd?!"

"Should of thought of that before you took a shower and used _my_ bodywash, _pretty boy,"_ Eddward laughed as he rolled over to his back and Kevin shoved him away.

"But it smells -"

 _"Pretty."_

"But it's ok because you're -"

"Don't even, Kev," Eddward said with a blank face and Kevin facepalmed.

"You're not making any sense, Dude."

"Does it always have to make sense?"

"YES!"

"Nah."

"Edd."

"Kevin."

Scowl met... _that grin, tho._

And Kevin's _weak._

Eddward's grin and teasing eyes softened as he scooted to the end of the bed were Kevin was kneeling. The redhead was trying to hold on to his frustrated face but those soft lips against his own made it melt away as strong, slim arms wrapped around his shoulders so Eddward could hold on to him as Kevin tackled them back into the bed.

"Fuck," Kevin groaned as long, lean arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he distantly remembered that Eddward wanted a pool put in.

If the raven kept his teasing ways up, he'd get a fucking Olympic training center before the night was over.

* * *

Eddward whined when Kevin pulled away, but the jersey had to come off.

Kevin bit his lip as his shaking hands undid the buttons to one of the first things that was _his_ that he had ever wanted Eddward to wear. His last name was stitched on the back of it. Eddward wearing it meant that Eddward was _his_. He would always say that he was, but this was _proof_. He was loathed to remove it from him, but he couldn't lay his mark on him like he wanted with it _on,_ so _off_ it had to go.

Eddward sat up as the jersey was pulled away, before tucking his fingers under the hem to a football jersey that Eddward chucked across Kevin's room after so many games and practices their senior year of high school.

"And you call _me_ a cock tease," he moaned as soon as Kevin's bare chest touched his own.

"You _are."_

"You like it."

"Shut up, Rockwell."

 _"Make me."_

Eddward didn't shut up, but the sound that came out of him when Kevin's hand went down his pants and his teeth bit into his lip like they did the caramel apples he made after dinner was worth his open potty mouth.

When his vision could focus again, he caught a glimpse of Kevin's back in the mirror.

So many scratch scars, some old, some new, littered his shoulder blades like the freckles that the sun kissed to his skin. And then that strong back fell away from his field of vision as he fell back into the bed.

A bite to his neck made him squeeze his eyes shut, but in the darkness of his imagination, he could see Kevin's strong body above his own and it made him near _crazy_ to _know_ that _this man_ with _this body_ was going to _take_ his own.

A kiss to his nipple as a hand undid his belt and then his jeans made him arch his back on a desperate cry. In seconds, the jeans were on the floor and his cock was in Kevin's mouth.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips rolled forward as Kevin hummed.

Eddward dug his hand into the sheets and Kevin quickly grabbed it.

He pulled his bangs off his face as he whispered, _"I love you,"_ and the cockslut winked at him which just made him hornier if that was at all possible.

And apparently, _it was!_

He held Kevin's hand and his head as he lost his grip on reality, and then pitched a fit when the blow job from Heaven _ceased._

 _"Da fuck is wrong with you?!,"_ he yelled as his whole body shook from the _lack_ of _relief._

"Get me the stuff," Kevin ordered and Eddward flew to his nightstand to throw lube and a condom at him as he pulled off his pants. "Ya gotta _relax_ , Edd," he said tensely as he took the shaking man in his arms and Eddward looked at him like he had two heads.

"I'll relax when I'm dead."

"This might kill you if you don't."

Eddward squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly while Kevin groaned and teased him before sinking a finger inside of him.

Then the scratching began as _distracting_ kisses were sucked on his neck.

The sick twist of pleasure and pain was a rollercoaster ride he never wanted to get off of, and Kevin getting off on the abuse his back was taking just drove Eddward on as he rode his hand with virtually no rest between adjustments.

But it was always _Kevin_ who brought the ride to a snail's crawl as he pushed himself inside. And Eddward _loved_ _him_ for it.

The stretch was mind numbing and edged with a pain he could never describe that led to a pleasure he had only known _with him_. To take the _long way_ to paradise was always his favorite thing to do with the man.

The blankets fell away as the thrusting began and when he raised his head to _breathe_ , he saw his body _at work_ and it nearly brought him to tears. He kicked the blankets away and watched the muscles in his back tense up and only barely get a chance to see them relax as his head fell back on a moan.

Sitting up, he grabbed his ass and held on as Kevin pulled back a bit on just _fucking him_ and instead rolled his hips into a delicious pattern of _friction_ to _ecstasy_ and back again.

The visual was just as beautiful as the sex itself.

Like a wave, his back would roll into his hips and _dat ass_ would _pop_ and so would his name out of Eddward's mouth.

When Kevin turned his head to kiss him, he _caught him._

"Like what you see?"

Eddward looked up into _intense, loving green eyes_ and ducked his head away as bright blush crawled down his cheeks and into his chest.

 _"God, yes,"_ he whispered as he rolled his his up, eager to get Kevin _moving_ again.

"Watch _this,"_ the redhead grinned as he flipped their positions so Eddward was in Kevin's lap, but Kevin was facing the mirror.

Eddward looked at him curiously after a few moments of getting used to sitting on _him,_ but Kevin wasn't looking at him.

Following his gaze to the mirror, his blush got deeper than it was before as he saw himself and Kevin grabbed his hips.

 _"Watch."_

And Eddward saw _himself_ in a whole new light.

Having sex with the lights on was always fun. He could see _everything_ and he loved it.

But watching what _he_ was doing to put that blissed out look on Kevin's face was enthralling.

And if he arched his back _just right..._

 _Ho-ly fuck._

He never really thought of himself as _sexy_.

Handsome, maybe.

He knew he was good looking, he just never thought of himself as such in the conventional sense.

Having Maria fall all over herself for him since freaking kindergarten was its own _thing,_ a few compliments from Nazz and other girls they went to school with was nice, Mya and her girls thought he was _cute,_ and Kevin just _stares_ at him all the damn time.

But _this..._

He's fucking hot and Kevin's personal sex god.

Gods grant their worshipers their heart's desires and the green eyed one _worshiping_ him with his eyes, his hands, his mouth, and his dick deserves to have a few prayers answered.

Or at least _beg_ for _more_.

He turned his gaze back on Kevin and the redhead shrugged as he gave him _that smirk._

"God, you're fucking hot."

Then his mouth fell open and Eddward sucked his tongue down his throat because he let his hair down and gave him a _hard_ hip roll.

 _"Edd."_

Another hip roll had Kevin's hands in his hair and there are _new_ scratches down his back.

And then he started _bouncing_.

 _"Fuck. Eddward."_

Strong hands on his hips kept the rhythm at a pace that held them on the edge as Eddward held on to him.

Gods guide, heal, help, and protect.

They had come so far since he came back home. Kevin waited on him to show him the way back to his heart. Eddward was there for him as Bridget tried to rip his and Penny's lives apart. He put himself on the line for them and Kevin will love him for forever for it. And he gave Kevin the confidence he needed to bring them _home._

Gods create miracles.

And tonight's miracle was that he now knew beyond a shadow of doubt that not only does Kevin love him, it's because he's worthy of it in every sense of the word, and he's gonna fucking dance in it from now on.

 _"Kev, watch me."_

Kevin looked up into happy blue eyes and then got a _show._

He ran a hand through his hair to pull it off his face, then down his body, before it grabbed his cock and started thrusting at the same rhythm he was moving his hips in.

And he never broke his gaze from Kevin's own.

The ensuing orgasm had them both screaming and gasping for air as they clung to each other.

Kevin gave him a sly grin once he got the ability to _move_ back and the look in Eddward's eyes was _devious._

"What?"

Eddward said nothing as he drug him to the bathroom and two minutes later Kevin was calling on God in _French._

* * *

It would be another forty five minutes before they could honestly bask in their afterglow, but it was always worth the wait.

"You set your alarm, right?," Eddward said as he yawned and snuggled close.

"For?"

"Mass."

"Whaaaa?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Kev," Eddward said as he gave him a worried look in the dark.

"Yeah, but -"

"But, what?"

"I can't believe you want to go to _Mass_ after what we just did," Kevin snickered as he pulled him close.

"It's All Saint's Day, Dear," Eddward said lowly as he eased an arm around his waist. "Gotta go thank the saints for _dat ass,"_ he giggled as he grabbed a handful of one of the best gifts he'd ever receive.

 _"Goodnight, Eddward."_

 _"Goodnight, Daddy."_


	131. Grace

Eddward walked down the stairs to their basement and was met with a _wall of sound_.

"Not fair!," Damien protested as Kevin did a sneak attack kill on the kindergartner as they played one of the _many_ first shooter video games they owned.

"Heh. Life's not fair, kid," Kevin chuckled as he ruffled his thick brown hair and Damien ducked away as he pouted.

Eddward slipped his arms around Kevin's neck as he kissed his cheek and suddenly Kevin's a _statue._

"Do you have him playing on _hard,_ Kevin?," he asked as he surveyed the screen in front of him.

"He's gotta learn sometime, D!"

"He's _five,_ Dear," Eddward said as he came around to the front of the couch, sat between his two boys, and pulled Damien into his lap. "Want Papa to help you?," he asked his son and Damien quickly nodded.

Taking the controller from the boy, he reset the game to start from their last checkpoint and then he and Kevin went head to head.

Damien followed along and because he was as quick a learner as his father, he quickly picked up on his playing style and tricks.

In what seemed like no time, Eddward had Kevin's character's back to a wall and a shotgun to his face. And a sly grin crossed his face as he looked at his man and pulled the trigger.

Kevin groaned and shot him his own stink eye as he waited to respawn.

"You're _not_ helping," he told him through narrowed eyes as Eddward's grin grew wide.

 _"Anymore,"_ he snickered. "I think you have it from here, Son," he said as he handed his son the controller again and Kevin shook his head.

"He can only do it on hard because _Marcus_ taught him how," Penny said as she tiptoed out of her studio and came to sit on her Daddy's lap.

"Shut up, Pen," Damien huffed as he blushed and avoided Kevin's ambush.

Eddward cocked a brow at his son before setting his chin on the top of the boy's head.

"It's nice to have good friends to help us out and teach us things," he said as Damien started to grin.

"We've never gotten this far, though, Papa. I'm gonna show him next time I go over there," he said as Kevin paused the game to switch out his weapons. "When can we go over there again?"

"Not any time soon," Eddward sighed. "With the holidays coming, we're all gonna be too busy to be running to people's houses to hang out on a random Saturday."

"What are you doing tomorrow?," Kevin asked as he ducked away from grenade lobbed by one of the game's random characters.

 _"Nothing."_

Kevin bit his lip as he thought through what he could do to make this weekend up to his man.

* * *

He was leaving for a conference in the morning, but Eddward's first and only free weekend til the new year was _this_ weekend. He couldn't come with him this time, either, because Kevin would be busy the entire time.

The only reason he didn't leave after work with the rest of the essential staff was because tonight was a cocktail and networking night and he wasn't really needed _there_ as much as he was _at home_. So he promised his bosses that he would come for the panels and trade show on Saturday, give a small speech on what their company had accomplished with their Trash To Treasure repurposing program at the breakfast on Sunday morning, and then come home with everyone else.

"But I thought we were going to MaeMaw's," Penny said and Eddward nodded.

 _"You_ are, Sweetie," he smiled at her. "I'm staying here like a bump on a log."

And Kevin groaned as Damien blew Kevin and his team away with a surprise attack on their weak rear flank.

But Eddward knew that groan.

Sure, his words were a bit of a low blow, but it was true.

Kevin was leaving again and he was going to be completely alone.

He felt that it was a bit of karma for leaving the man for ten years, but he knew better.

These were the breaks.

He just had to learn to deal with them.

He knew Marie would work on her art, go hang out with her girlfriends, or just laze about when he took his random meetings as he worked on his startup after they graduated from college.

But they also had spent so much time together leading up to those times apart, that a break was a welcome thing.

 _Now,_ not so much.

* * *

When he looked at the clock and saw how late it was, even for a Friday night, he decided to sneak a little _us_ time in with his man.

"Bedtime!," he told the room and the kids groaned.

"But it's Friday!," Penny protested as she wiggled her freshly painted toes.

"And you need to go take a shower to get all that extra polish off," Eddward said as he eyeballed her feet. "Plus, your Daddy needs to get to bed, too."

"That's right!," Damien fussed. "You're _leaving!"_

Kevin rolled his eyes as he leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"I'll be back on Sunday!"

"When!?," Damien pouted as he got in his face and Kevin saw a hurt _Double D_ looking back at him.

"Prolly after lunch. I'm sorry, lil man."

"Meh," the boy sighed as he leaned his head on his shoulder and Eddward's tense _sad_ side permeated through the boy's pores.

"Go get in the shower," Kevin said as he kissed the top of his head and the kids trudged away.

"Can we get a story?," Damien asked before they went up the stairs.

"Sure," Eddward told them, "but you gotta go get ready for bed first."

"'Kay! Save my save point!," he called back to them and Kevin chuckled as he saved _their_ save point.

* * *

After Kevin saved the game, blue met green and they both nodded.

"Round two," they both said at the same time and Kevin got up to turn the XBox off.

"Pick your poison," Kevin told him over his shoulder as he squatted in front of the cabinet of game systems and Eddward grinned.

 _"You."_

Kevin dropped his head as he slowly stood up, making sure his ass was popped out, and Eddward bit his lip.

"Best two out of three on Dr Mario. Winner tops tonight."

Eddward outright laughed before pointing his finger at his _challenger._

"You _cannot_ lose on purpose, Kevin."

Kevin gave him a hard frown before shrugging.

"Who said it'd be _on purpose?_ You've always been better at this than me," he said before turning around and hooking up Eddward's old SNES up to the TV.

 _"True._ But I am warning you. I know when you're throwing a game," Eddward said as he caught the controller Kevin threw at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Eddward was staring at the screen with his jaw in his chest.

 _He lost._

 _Three times in a damn row._

 _What the fuck?!_

 _"Father?"_

He quickly turned his attention to the baby monitor on the table behind the couch and clicked on its walkie-talkie function.

"Son?"

 _"We are ready for story time, over."_

"Your dad will be up in a bit."

 _"Yay! We shall meet him in the reading corner, over."_

"10-4, lil buddy," Eddward snorted before turning to a pouting Kevin.

"Why do _I_ have to do story time? I just beat you!"

"The deal was for the _game,_ Kevin," Eddward said as he shoved Kevin off the couch and proceeded to unhook the SNES from the TV. "Besides, you're going to miss tomorrow night anyways."

 _"Oh."_

"Yeah, so get going, Big Buddy. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

After straightening up the basement, and preparing his snacks for his _do nothing_ Saturday, he snuck upstairs to _the reading corner._

Both kids and Delilah were in Kevin's lap getting what looked like story number _three_.

Kevin usually did two stories for bedtime, one for both kids, but he always did extras on the weekends. Especially if he was going out of town the next day.

Seeing the stack of books on the little table between the two gliding rockers, he knew the kids were going to get a couple of more stories before Kevin came to bed.

He was _trying_ and he'd never fault the man for it.

 _"Love him,"_ he thought to himself as snuck a quick video of _story time_ and disappeared back down the stairs.

* * *

 _"Hi!"_

 _Eddward raised his head from his arm fort on the picnic table and looked up at HER._

 _"Whaaaa?"_

 _"Sorry, Charlie, but nap time is ovah and we need to talk," she smiled as she hopped off the table and came to sit next to him._

 _"Oookay..."_

 _"So how's it going?," she grinned up at him as she hooked her arm into his and batted violet eyes into his blue own._

 _"Pretty great," he said sheepishly as he looked down at his hands._

 _His ringless hands._

 _"But you knew that already," he said as he turned his serious gaze to hers and she blushed._

 _"Yeah, I kinda did," she grinned. "I'm also kinda surprised you went for it like that."_

 _"Ugh," he groaned into his free hand as he sat his elbow on the table and she laughed before she knocked his elbow off the table and gave him a chastising glance._

 _"You like him. I get it," she shrugged. "Bu_ _uuuuut..."_

 _"Now what?!," he groaned as he threw both arms in the air._

 _"Calm down, Edd, and listen to me," she said as she grabbed his wrists and slowly lowered his arms into his lap. "Just because we think things are are supposed to happen doesn't mean that they'll happen when we want. So remember to **relax** and go with the flow, ok? Please?"_

 _"I can try," he said softly as he spun her ring around on her finger._

 _"And when things do happen like they should, especially the planned stuff, don't over think it, and try not to freak out about what people may say or do or think about it, ok?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _She just smiled, stood up, and kissed his cheek._

 _"I love you. So does he. But remember to let him love you in his own way."_

* * *

His eyes flew open as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry it took so long," Kevin whispered as he kissed his neck. "They wanted like six stories _apiece."_

Eddward gave a small snort and shook his head as he rolled over.

"It's ok. How long was I asleep?"

Kevin peeked over his head to look at the clock on his nightstand.

"I dunno. I know I came upstairs at like 915. It's 10 now."

Eddward made a face as he did math in his head and said, "Eh? Prolly only fifteen minutes because I was cleaning up there for a bit, too."

"How about I put you away for _eight hours?,"_ Kevin said lowly as he crawled over him.

"Promise?," Eddward said as he eyeballed him and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Promise."

And the shirt was gone.

* * *

The moans in his ear were heart soaring as much as they were heartbreaking.

Before their commitment to each other, Eddward took Kevin's trips away with a grain of salt and would occasionally add tequila and throw himself a party. His concerns were his own, as Kevin's were his. There was no need to worry or wonder about how the other was doing as there was nothing to worry or wonder about.

At least that's what he told himself.

But Kevin always knew better.

There would be a text on his phone as soon as he walked back in the door from his trip and if he didn't respond right away, his phone would start ringing.

Eddward cared.

He cared so much.

He always did and he always would.

So to leave him again _hurt_.

After spending every waking day and night together for just the last few weeks, to lose the other just for an _overnight_ was way more difficult than he thought it would be.

There would be no surprise trips this time; just the waiting.

And as he holds onto strong shoulders, he can't bring himself to let him go.

But he has to.

 _Still..._

"I love you, Edd," is whispered in his ear and the only thing that leaves his mouth is a loud gasp. "Who's Daddy's favorite?"

 _"Me,"_ he groans as he hoisted up onto Kevin's lap.

"And don't you ever forget it."

He wraps his arms around his neck as those arms that held him through _Hell_ before he left to find a paradise that would save all their lives, hold on to him as if their lives depend up on it.

He bucks his hips and is met with vision blinding thrusts.

But he's feeling selfish.

He can't help it.

He needs _this love_ in his _everyday._

 _"Don't leave me."_

 _"Oh, Baby...,"_ Kevin's voice cracks and so do their hearts.

It's only one night.

Twenty four hours.

Why does it feel like _forever?_

"Daddy will always come back," Kevin groans as tears start to form in Eddward's eyes. "Daddy will always come back to _you."_

Eddward nods, his voice having left him as he reaches his end.

"I'll bring you back a tshirt."

Eddward rolls his eyes as Kevin tosses him on his back and the redhead gives him a chuckle.

"Just...Kevin, _please."_

 _"Hold on."_

Eddward holds on, but when his orgasm hits, _he lets go._

He can't breathe, and as his body thrashes on the bed, he feels like he's flying.

 _So free._

And when he comes back to earth, he sees his landed in his favorite _safe place._

 _Kevin's arms._

"We're doing that again when you get back," he told him as Kevin pulled out, sat back on his knees, and caught his breath.

"Trust me, I've got something so much better for you when I get back," the redhead said before falling off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

What Eddward got when Kevin returned was _energizing._

And he needed it because the next two weeks were slam packed with _plans_.

First, they threw Damien a Batman birthday party complete with a bicycle, tricycle, skateboard, and scooter drag race that Ella won from the wagon Ang was pulling her in.

Kevin took a couple of quiet smoke breaks with Ellen, but she still kept her casual distance.

He knew that what they had at Halloween wasn't a _fluke_ by any means, but he also knew that she still needed some time.

Eddward had come back home and in less than a year, let a love with a _man_ he had held on to since he was in _high school_ take a hold of his very soul.

And her grandson was right in the thick of it, but _the world_ didn't burn, even if her heart did.

She saw the little things they did in her daughter's memory for big occasions and small, and yet, it wasn't enough.

She never told _them_ about how she felt about Kevin and Penny's involvement in such things, but they all _knew_.

While Sophia did her best to play referee, Eddward wasn't going to let her push Kevin and Penny aside so she could carry her cold banner alone. He understood and respected her heartbreak and grief, but he wasn't going to let her play favorites.

She was welcome to come and visit and even take Damien for a Grammy and Me playdate, but if Penny could be included, she would be. The rule made her visits, such as they were, the very epitome of a what a _visit_ was supposed to be.

So while her time with them was always brief, Kevin would do his best to make sure it was _pleasant._

Because he knew it was all about to become a bit more _permanent._

* * *

"This is _ridiculous,"_ Kevin chuckled to himself as he looked over the headstone in front of him.

A million emotions poured over him as he paced over the small plot that held the body of the man that had did his best to raise the one he fell in love with over ten years ago.

"I love him," he said quietly. "So much."

A breeze blowing through the trees was all he heard in response.

"Look, I don't have much. As a matter of fact, he has way more than I do. But I _promise_ I'll always take care of him and Damien, too."

Squeezing his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and said, "I just want your blessing."

"Absolutely."

Kevin turned around and screamed while Sophia yelped.

After they finished laughing at each other, she looked at him and said, "So you want to marry my baby."

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Kevin nodded, his cheeks a deep red, but his eyes _begging_ for a _blessing._

"Does he know?"

"Kinda sorta."

 _"Kevin."_

"I told him what Pen said on Halloween, but that I couldn't afford to and he's been ok with it," Kevin shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and jiggled his keys with one hand, while the fingers of the other gripped a small rock desperately.

"And now you can?," she asked as she cocked a brow at him, her face as serious as it was when questioning a suspect.

"Barely," he sighed and when she shot him a look, he quickly defended himself. "I mean, it's better than before for sure. Even with the market changes, I've got three months saved up just in case something happens."

"And if you pool your resources...," she said as she stepped in front of him.

"We'll be set. _Please, Mom._ I _love_ him."

"I know," she sighed as she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "You have _our_ blessing."

"Wha?! REALLY?!," Kevin exclaimed, a near orgasmic relief coursing through him.

"Yes, _really,"_ she smiled. "So what's your plan? Do you need any help?"

"It's a surprise," Kevin said as a shit eat grin crossed his face and she shook her head.

"He _hates_ surprises."

 _"I know!,"_ Kevin squealed and she facepalmed.

"You're insane," she laughed. "But if you survive, welcome to the family. _Officially."_

"Thanks, _Mom,"_ Kevin sighed as he squeezed her tight and left the cemetery, plans _officially_ spinning in his head.

* * *

"Lookit, Pen!," Damien squealed. "It's the Statue of Liberty!"

Both dads share a small laugh as the little girl raced to the other side of the private jet to press her face against the window and take a gander at Lady Liberty.

Kevin feels the hard grip Eddward has on his hand as the private jet circled Ellis Island before heading off to a private airstrip in New Jersey where a limo was waiting for the small family to take them to Manhattan for a thankful holiday in the Big Apple that would bring Eddward's start up to the public.

"I'm right here," Kevin whispered as he kissed his hand then looked him in the eye. "I ain't going anywhere."

Eddward leaned his head on his shoulder as he kissed his cheek, thankful that Kevin was gracing them with his presence when he didn't have to.

And his love.

But most of all, he was thankful for his love.


	132. Thankful

Kevin walked through the living room that everyone was gathered in and side stepped his kids as they played with Michelle's daughter, Tori, on the floor.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Michelle's husband, Cory, washing out the parts to her breast pump in the sink.

"Hey, man," Kevin said as he started to look through the cabinets. "Have you seen any tea in this place?"

A thoughtful look crossed Cory's face as he rinsed off a few small parts of the _milking machine_ before he cocked his head to the counter where the Kurieg sat.

"Check the cabinet above the coffee pot. That's where most normal people would keep their tea," he replied as he went back to washing the breast pump's parts.

"Thanks, man," Kevin said as he looked in the cabinet Cory indicated and saw that Jason's townhouse mansion was indeed lived in by _normal_ people when he wasn't using it to host the employees of the various company's he invested in.

There was a full tea service in the cabinet, along with copious amounts of brews from Asia, the Pacific Islands, and a few South American countries.

Taking a large tea pot down, he set it on the counter and looked through the tea offerings before deciding on a Chilean brew that he hoped would get Eddward to _chill out_.

* * *

Since they got to the house, Eddward had been _on_.

When he had to present something or entertain people, he was always charming and accommodating.

The guy once danced with a vase at a birthday party The Eds threw for Jimmy the summer before sixth grade for crying out loud!

So when Kevin saw how late it was getting, he knew he had his work cut out for him to get him to calm down and go to sleep after spending the evening hosting his employees and their friends and family.

The large townhouse had enough rooms for everyone to have their privacy, but was homey enough to make hosting and entertaining everyone a breeze.

And at the moment, everyone was in the living room enjoying drinks and desserts with no sign of stopping.

Until Tori started to cry.

Penny and Damien did their best to cheer her up, but her parents knew better.

And suddenly, Eddward did, too.

"I'm gonna follow that baby, and say goodnight," he told his employees as he stood up from the couch and stretched. "Dawn, are you still starting the turkey tomorrow?"

The social media manager nodded as she downed the rest of her scotch and poured herself another shot.

"We're still eating at 3, right?," she asked as she pulled her phone out to set an alarm.

"That's the plan," Eddward said as he made his way down the hall. "Goodnight, everyone!"

They said their goodnight's as Kevin gave a quick whistle to his kids to follow their Papa.

Damien pouted and Penny rolled her eyes, but off they went, the adults still awake snickering behind them.

* * *

"So Kevin?," Lacey, Eddward's assistant mused as she spun her wine around in her glass.

Kevin turned to see about two dozen pairs of eyes on him and he suddenly felt _cornered._

"'Sup?"

"Is he _always_ like this?," Dawn asked worriedly.

"High strung and trying to perform?," Kevin chuckled as he put the tea pot under the running water in the sink before putting it on the stove.

"Yeah," Michael, the head of their team of lawyers sighed. "He's gonna wear himself out if he keeps this up."

"Don't worry," Kevin smiled as the hot water started to steam. "I've got this. You guys just make sure you do what he " _doesn't pay you enough"_ to do," he said as he cast a quick firm glance around the room.

"Got it, Bossman!," Dawn grinned as she sipped her scotch and Kevin wondered how much of the strong Scottish drink would end up in the turkey.

* * *

Eddward laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin around, the blades of the fan casting long, sharp shadows from the lights of the city outside the window across the ceiling.

Despite only one cup of coffee with breakfast, and a large sweet tea at lunch with Kevin, two beers and a glass of wine at dinner, his mind was _racing_.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, but there was still work to be done.

They were going to watch the parade from the panoramic windows in the living room, but he had to do three radio call in interviews right after the parade was over. And a podcast during lunch.

 _Then_ he'd get time with his employees and family.

The rest of the weekend would go as he told Kevin a few weeks ago, but there was always a sense that _something_ could happen, so he just needed to be ready with a Plan B, and C, and D, and...

"Why aren't you kids in bed?"

Eddward turned his head towards the door, a grin at the welcome distraction crossing his face.

"Because I wanna say goodnight to my Papa," Damien pouted.

"Me, too," Penny echoed.

"He's prolly asleep," Kevin sighed. "At least he _should be._ Let me check on him, but if he's sleep, you need to go to bed, too."

"Fiiine," Damien sighed as Penny urged her father to check on her Papa.

Kevin opened the door and huffed at the grinning man sitting in their bed.

"You should be asleep."

"You should let me say goodnight to my kids."

Kevin rolled his eyes, opened the door, and the kids ran squealing into Eddward's open arms.

"You guys should be asleep," he said gently as he adjusted Penny's scarf and fixed the collar to Damien's button up PJs.

"Can't," Damien said.

"Yeah, this place is weird," Penny grimaced her father's unease at sleeping in new places creeping to the surface and Eddward squeezed her tight. "Can we sleep with you?"

"Nope," came Kevin's quick answer as he set a cup of tea on the nightstand Eddward had claimed as his own.

"Awww, why not?," the girl pouted and Damien poked his lip out.

"Because you have your own big fancy rooms to sleep in, now git!"

Eddward snorted at his Bostonian lilt trying to say the more _southernized_ version of the word, "get," and Penny rolled her eyes.

"It's _git,"_ she chided in her _perfect_ drawl as she slid off the bed.

"Whatever it is, you need to go do it," Kevin told her as he give her a solid stink eye and she ducked her head as she shuffled out of the room.

"Goodnight," Eddward snickered as he kissed his son and Damien ran after Penny, avoiding his Daddy's annoyed glare.

* * *

"Your children are spoiled brats," Kevin sighed as he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"And if I don't, who will?"

A bit of a chill crawled over him as that _drawl_ echoed around the room.

"Do. Not," Kevin said firmly as he started the shower, the loud roar of the water covering a devious chuckle and the wall separating them covering a wicked grin.

Ten minutes later, he's met with _that smile_ and a towel hits Eddward's head.

The raven slowly lowered the towel as Kevin dove under the covers.

 _"Kevin,"_ Eddward whispered over the lump that was his boyfriend.

"Nope."

"I won't tease," Eddward said gently. "I just want to talk. And your tea is getting cold."

Kevin slowly came out of the blankets to Eddward sipping his own tea, a distant, worried look in dull, tired blue eyes.

"What's up?"

Eddward shook his head as he worried his bottom lip between gapped teeth.

"It's gonna be ok, Edd," Kevin whispered as he scooted closer and Eddward leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I just..."

"Never expected this?"

"Yeah!," Eddward exclaimed, glad to talk to someone who _got it._ "I just wanted to do something that would help people and..."

"Well, you did," Kevin said softly as he kissed his scar. "And these are the rewards you get for it. Chilean tea."

Eddward made a face as he stared at the red brew in the tea mug in his hands.

"You deserve this, Edd."

Weary blue met soft green and Eddward shook his head as he whispered, "How did you know?"

"I'm your _boyfriend_ now," Kevin drawled in his ear and the raven huffed in embarrassment at the term that had been lobbed at them both by his employees all night. "It's my job to know these things. I know that you've worked hard on this since you were 16 -"

"15."

"- and you've finally got to a point where people are paying attention to what you're doing just as much as they are to who _you are_. And I bet people are more concerned about how your stuff _works_ than they are about who _Double D_ is."

Eddward groaned because he knew what Kevin was getting at, he just wish more people got it.

Every interview since Marie died had been about how he was such a strong person despite losing his wife at such a young age.

 _How did he do it?_

 _What was it like to lose the love of his life before they made it through the first quarter of their lives on the planet?_

 _What was she like?_

 _What would she think of him now?_

 _What was it like to be a single dad?_

 _What was she like as a mom?_

 _Did their son even remember who she was?_

All of the questions were pushy and nearly none made sense in light of the work he was trying to show the world.

Outside of his own fear of storms, no one really cared about his personal life. He created his apps to help fill a gap he saw in the tech world and the world was better for it.

He got more questions on how his apps worked and what his future plans in the tech world were from people who actually used the apps than he did from the people Dawn swore up and down he had to meet in order to get word out about his work.

But he also knew that with _Kevin and Penny_ being in his life now, that the interviews would take a whole new turn.

And he wasn't quite ready for it.

"Eddward, look at me."

Eddward snapped his head up and was met with Kevin's lips against his own.

"You think too much, Dork."

* * *

Everyone woke up to Dawn basting the turkey in Southern Comfort and Kevin making breakfast.

The parade was the highlight of their kids' _lives_.

Kevin ended up stuffing the turkey because Penny _insisted_ that he help because Eddward was busy recording a podcast in the townhouses small recording studio.

When Eddward found out what happened, he laughed long and loud for a solid minute and it would be _years_ before he helped Eddward in the kitchen when it came to turkey's again.

During dinner, Eddward _finally_ relaxed.

Whatever happened during the weekend, he knew he'd be ok because he was with people who helped him get to where he was and would continue to support him no matter what.

Their dreams were his and his dreams were theirs.

They would not let them be forgotten no matter what darkness crept in or what storms brewed to shake them away.

* * *

They rang the bell on Friday with the usual fanfare as the kids watched on TV with a nanny and their friends and family back home watched online.

Kevin rushed back to the house to catch Eddward's second morning show interview and hollered at the kids to hurry to the den to watch with him.

Taking Tori into his arms, they gathered around the TV set and watched as the latest editions of smartphones and tablets that were _hot_ for the holiday season were presented, and then Eddward, along with a few other app creators promoted their wares.

"Now Mr Rockwell, your apps came from your lack of sleep and love of food, right?," the host from CNN's latest tech segment was saying once Kevin settled Tori down with a bottle because her parents were out on a much needed _day date._

"Something like that," Eddward said as he gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Blue Screen Cures came out of my astraphobia. And it does well to help calm and get anyone who is shaken by loud noises back to sleep."

"Now what exactly _is_ astraphobia?," the host asked as she shuffled through her cue cards.

"Fear of thunderstorms," Eddward and at least three of the other programmers said at the same time.

When Eddward turned to look at his _competition,_ a Middle Eastern teenage boy with braces and glasses shrugged.

"I love that app, man. I can't begin to tell you how it's helped me and my sister after we moved here from Pakistan."

"Glad to do it," Eddward grinned, all gapped tooth and sunshine in his eyes. "Be sure to leave a good review to get us up in the App Store," he laughed and the host looked at him in a bit of shock at his slight, but well deserved conceit. "So we can _help_ more people, Cheyenne!"

"Well, I can't speak for Jamal here," Cheyenne said as she spun around to flash a pink tablet at the camera, "but I will say that Home to Market has helped _me a lot_ ," and Kevin and the kids groaned and rolled their eyes.

"At least Papa is helping _real people_ ," Penny said as she made a face at the blond taking head on the TV screen as Eddward explained how as a broke and hungry college student, he came up with the idea to help usually cheaper mom and pop shops bring home cooked meals to the hungry market.

Or in Cheyenne's case, avoid cooking dinner.

For forever.

"How does she _survive?!,"_ Damien asked as the woman gushed about all the restaurants she went to so she didn't have to cook anything.

"Well, they must pay her a lot of money so she can afford to go out all the time," Kevin shrugged as he finally got a burp out of Tori.

Damien just stared at the woman at awe and confusion as the segment went on before deciding that maybe his dad should add cooking schools to the app to help even more people get good food _in_ their homes.

* * *

When Michelle and Corey returned, they told Kevin they would watch the kids so he could go meet up with Eddward for lunch.

The surprised man hurried out the door, but when Eddward told him he'd be running late, Kevin decided that _now_ was as good a time as any to sneak off to the jewelry store he had looked at the last time he came to the city.

As he walked the two blocks to the small mom and pop store from the Kansas City style BBQ place they were supposed to be meeting at, he felt _her_ arm slip into his his.

When they stopped in front of the jewelry store, he cocked a brow at her and she shook her head as she smiled.

"Think he'll say yes?"

"He better."

 _"Oh, really?,"_ he asked her as he cocked a brow and she met his _look_ with one of her own.

"He used to talk about you in his sleep," she sighed as she gazed at the repurposed jewelry and new designs in the window. "And I'll kick his ass in his sleep if he balks."

"Oooh, baseball talk. Kevie likey."

"Ew stop, Barr," she blanched as she shoved him away.

"But he talked about me in his sleep?"

Scared green met honest violet and when she smiled Kevin could see why he loved her so much.

"All the time," she said wistfully. "I mean, if society wasn't such a bitch nickle, I'm sure he'd taken off with you at the first chance," she snickered as she shoved him towards the door. "Now go make an honest man out of mine."

"Sorry, Kanker," Kevin grinned as he looked at their reflections in the door's window. "He's not yours anymore."

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine," she grinned back. "Welcome to the family, Carrot Top."

"Fucking shit," Kevin sighed as he went inside and she disappeared into the crowd on the sidewalk.

* * *

After lunch they went shopping and then to FedEx to get everything they bought shipped to their neighborhood's clubhouse's mail room. The secure room made it easy for people to safely ship anything _home_ without actually having to be home to receive it. It cut down on wayward, bored teens and _guests_ to the neighborhood scoping out homes for things to easily steal.

But they knew that this was only the beginning of their Christmas spree as more gifts would be bought on Cyber Monday after they got back home.

And thus, the race to find the best hiding places for presents in the house would begin.

While Eddward was looking forward to their first real Christmas together, Kevin was looking forward to New Year's.

A new house, with his first love and their new relationship deserved to be commemorated with a fresh start as pure as the blue in Eddward's eyes.

* * *

The weekend went on with The Lion King matinee and a visit with Santa at one of the world's premier toy stores.

And _one toy_ a piece.

Eddward got a stuffed shark.

The kids lamented over the fact that a _grown up_ like _Papa_ shouldn't have gotten _anything,_ let alone a stuffed toy, but Eddward whacked them over their heads with his new shark and told them it'd eat them in their sleep if they didn't hush.

And he'd always sleep with it when Kevin was away.

A giant teddy bear was shipped home and a tiny train would always be in Kevin's suitcase whenever he left home.

And that night, a wish for Kevin came true.

* * *

Because of holiday traffic, they had to skip ice skating after seeing Santa, but Eddward promised everyone that they'd got to a the late night skate after they saw The Rockettes.

Penny would never pick up another dance class, but her admiration for the art form grew after that show.

Eddward swears his kitchen has a better dance floor anyways.

* * *

When they finally made it to Rockefeller Center, Damien was quick to get on the ice, but Penny was a little more pensive.

"C'mon, I'll show you how to do it, ok?," Eddward told her as he got on the ice and held his hands out for her.

As Damien whipped around them, Eddward showed her a few tentative steps to get her used to gliding across the ice, but she was still scared.

"Hey, Daddy," he called to Kevin and the redhead had never been more thankful for the cover of night and artificial light in his life.

"What's up?," he asked as he came on to the ice with them his cheeks a bit more red from rushing over than his initial blush over hearing Eddward's pet name for him in _public._

"Hold her hand."

Hand in hand with both of her fathers, she finally stopped shaking, and after a few turns around the ice rink, she felt a bit more brave and started pulling them along.

And when Damien zipped by after poking her side, she let go.

They held their collective breath as she took off after her brother and then Kevin slipped his hand into Eddward's own.

A pale pink blushed crept into paler cheeks and blue eyes sparkled as a hand that helped bring peace in the night to a boy and his sister as they tried to get used to their new surroundings in a country so unlike their own and food to a self proclaimed foodie, wrapped itself in his own.

The moment was simple.

Simply lovely.

Just like him.

* * *

A head leaned itself on his shoulder as he let him guide them around the ice.

"Want to get hot cocoa after this?"

Eddward barely nodded as he watched a couple play _rock, paper, scissors_ over who's choice of the best coffee shop that was closest to the ice rink according to _his_ app would win out.

But he already knew of a pretty good spot.

* * *

He knocked on a familiar door and the woman on the other side nearly climbed him like a tree to hug him when she saw who had come to see her.

"I saw you on CNN this morning and oh, my god, I _hate_ Cheyenne Talley!," Amanda huffed as she started her famous hot cocoa for everyone.

"You hate everyone," Eddward grinned as he pulled out the marshmallows.

"Just bitches and assholes," she retorted before seeing the kids in the room again. "Sorry," she said sheepishly and Kevin and Eddward snorted.

"They know better," Kevin shrugged as Damien stuffed his face with marshmallows.

"Thank God," Amanda sighed before wedging one more puffy treat in Damien's face.

"Seriously?!," Kevin said as he made a face at Eddward.

"What's his record, Mandy?"

"Twelve," she grinned, "but he was two back then and barely had any teeth."

Eddward shrugged and Kevin ran his hand down his face.

"You've got some explaining to do, Lucy," he told him in his best Ricky Ricardo voice as he waggled a finger at him and Eddward snorted.

"Your son likes marshmallows," he said as Damien nodded.

"Is this why we never have any?," Penny pouted.

"Pretty much," Eddward said as he passed them both their hot cocoa.

When Eddward handed Kevin his drink, he knew he'd never go out for hot cocoa again.

It was just that damn good.

"Can you get her recipe?," Kevin pleaded with him after his third mug and Eddward pouted.

"I've been trying for _years_ , and she always says no."

"So we have to come all the way to New York for fucking hot cocoa now!?," Kevin whined.

"No, you don't."

Eddward turned around to see Amanda hand him a recipe card.

"And you're welcome."

"I love you, girl," he squealed as he squeezed her tight.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Look, I know he didn't come all the way over here for hot cocoa," Amanda said as she stepped out on her terrace and Kevin _jumped._

"I...uhuh..."

"I like you for him, Kev," she smiled.

"Th-Thanks?," he said as he dug under his green beanie to scratch at his head in nervous confusion.

"Listen, he wasn't in a good head space when he was here and I'm sure you know _all_ about _that._ But he is _now._ Just make sure he stays there because he deserves to be happy."

Kevin nodded and the realization that this trip wasn't just about launching Eddward's company, but about launching _them_ to the public, too.

Eddward was the CEO of a hot new startup. _Everything_ he did from here on in would be under strict scrutiny. He would need all the support he could get, but Kevin had to be able to deal with it all _and_ stand on his own, too.

"Understood."

"And you might want to quit smoking," she said seriously and he shook his head. "I'm surprised he hasn't bitched you into doing it."

"That makes two of us, ma'am," Kevin drawled as he looked at the cigarette in his hand.

"At least you know," she sighed. "And now that I know who _you_ are, you need to be good to him or I'll send Nicole after you."

"Duly noted," Kevin shuddered as he thought about the girl that Ed adopted as his artistic soul sister and her bewitching comic.

He loved Eddward too much to hurt him and he sure as Hell wasn't going to let a black girl full of dark magic use it on him.

 _Marie_ was enough.

* * *

After Mass at St Peter's and brunch with Eddward's now suddenly almost famous crew, they headed back home.

As the private jet circled Ellis Island before heading south towards _home_ and Eddward and the kids said goodbye to Lady Liberty, Kevin got an email.

Things were perfect.

And he was ready.

When Eddward came to sit next to him and scroll through the tech headlines, they both saw one that had them feeling _some kind of way._

 _Is Violet Dreams A Techie Conservative's Nightmare?_

When Kevin went to scroll past it to get their mind's off of hurtful words that were beyond _reaching,_ he saw the byline.

 _How the gay agenda is feeding us and putting us to sleep_

 _"Jesus,_ we're _not_ _gay,"_ Kevin muttered as he closed out the screen and pulled up one of the many games Eddward had downloaded to chill _Kevin_ out.

"I know you're not supposed to read the comments, but when the hell did it get to where you can't read the damn headlines?," Eddward mused as they flew over clouds lit up in a rainbow of colors from the sun and the weather patterns in them and below them.

"When shock and awe became a good way to start a war?"

"I just want to _live_ , you know?," he sighed as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"You can and we will," Kevin said firmly as he looked at their reasons for making things _right_ gaze in awe at the wonders of the world at thirty thousand feet.

Eddward followed his gaze and then sat up a bit straighter.

"Because it starts at home."

"We only bring our best stuff to market and I'll be damned if some idiot thinks that because the people that make the best shit ain't just like him, that it's shit, when we all know it's not," Kevin huffed as he looked at their kids and then back at his game.

"But we can always make it _better,"_ Eddward said as he pulled out his tablet and went back to _work._

"Always," Kevin replied as he wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.


	133. Santa's Lil Helpers

Eddward limped into the bathroom and Kevin bit back his teasing grin until he saw that Eddward wasn't even looking at him.

"Penelope, Dear, what the hell are you doing?"

Kevin turned to see his daughter trying to waggle her eyebrows in their mirror.

"Trying to see my eyebrows," she said as she made a pouty face and her brows drew down in front of her eyes.

 _Just like her father._

"They're right there, Sweetheart," Eddward said as he came behind her and smoothed the thin light strawberry blond hairs across her face.

"Tina Hughes said I don't have any," she said quietly and both dads caught each other's eyes in the mirror.

 _Nooo..._

"Well, Tina Hughes ain't got any damn edges," Kevin retorted and a grin finally crossed his daughter's face.

"She ain't got no hang time, either," the wild haired child snipped as she flipped her mane and sashayed out of the bathroom.

Her fathers looked after her in mild amusement and Eddward gingerly sat on the counter while Kevin finished shaving.

Eddward fiddled with his hands a bit more before sighing and looking off into the distance.

"Talk to me, D."

"I'm not ready."

"For?"

"Mean girls."

Kevin sighed as he rinsed off his razor and ran his washcloth under the the hot water before ringing it out and handing it to Eddward.

"So what do we do?," he asked as the raven wiped the shaving cream off his face before taking a couple of dollops of his shaving balm into his palm and smoothing it over Kevin's face.

"I'll talk to Jerome," Eddward sighed and Kevin's smirk flickered across his face as Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you _know_ how that's gonna work out," the redhead grinned and Eddward shuddered.

Jerome Hughes was an old classmate with his own _baby momma_ issues.

Tamara Tisdale had been the queen of his fan club since seventh grade. They were on and off again in high school and Tamara finally latched onto him some three months before Kevin got Bridget pregnant despite Kevin warning him that sometimes a _sympathy lay_ ain't worth the _empathy_ one needs to do it.

Penny was a sweetie to Tina's _chip off the old block._

And for every bit of nonsense his ex tried to instill in their child, Jerome was there to be _Daddy_ and instill some damn common sense.

It was well known in town that if Tina was _acting up_ , the only person who could rectify the situation was her father and he was damn good at it, despite Tamara's meddling, so Eddward knew that any tiffs between the two girls could quickly be put to bed after a father to father _chat._

Didn't mean that Tamara wouldn't try to stick her two cents in because, _"She's my baby, too!,"_

And when it came to Penny, she wasn't above letting the child or anyone else know that Bridget was still her _mother_ and Eddward didn't have a legit claim to her.

So to say that things were about to get a bit explosive during the most wonderful time of the year, was an even bigger understatement.

"Be that as it may, he deserves to know what she's doing. And Tamara can kiss my ass."

Kevin snickered before his eyes grew wide.

"What?," Eddward said tersely as Kevin's bright eyes grew soft and he started to give Eddward his pleading pout that meant the raven was about to make a deal with a redheaded devil or have to get bail money.

Or both.

Probably both.

"She's gonna be at the thing tonight. Can I talk to her?"

"Oh, my God," Eddward gasped as a slight tinge of fear coursed through him. _"No."_

"C'mon, Edd! Please?! We're a team right? You always say that we're a team and teams help each other, so let me help you!"

"I'm gonna need help to get you out of jail if you talk to her!," Eddward groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tonight was the trash company's _company only_ Christmas party and Tamara had just been brought on as an assistant in HR. She and Kevin never really dealt with each other directly so any animosity between them had always been outside of the office.

Tonight, things could get way past _animosity_ considering there would be copious amounts of booze involved.

"Look, I'll be nice. I'll just tell her to make her brat stay away from ours," Kevin said gently as he took Eddward's hands into his own.

"My daughter is _not_ a brat," Eddward huffed as he pulled Kevin closer to him and leaned his head into his chest convinced that no matter what he did, it was time for Penny to have to deal with _mean girls._

As Kevin wrapped his arms around him he remembered how Eddward and his friends had spent their childhoods dealing with the toughest sisters in Peach Creek.

When they weren't after their Eds, they were fighting each other and the rest of the cul-de-sac for perceived and actual wrongs.

If anyone knew about _mean girls,_ it was Eddward.

He survived Marie's _attempts_ at gaining his attention, but fell in love with her all the same and was then thrown in feet first into the Kanker pool of animosity and misunderstanding.

His perspective on _the matters of girls_ was a boon in Kevin's life because of his love for Marie.

Didn't mean either wanted to deal with it.

"Look, I can't _not_ talk to her. Her kid is fucking with mine and you know I can't let that slide," Kevin said quietly and Eddward heaved a sigh.

"Just don't make _thing_ out of it, ok?," Eddward whispered as both kids came running into their bedroom, ready to go to their school for a holiday themed family movie night.

Kevin kissed his cheek reassuringly, but Eddward checked his bank balance _just in case._

As they all made their way to the garage, Eddward turned to him and said, "I want hot wings," and Kevin did his best to formulate a Plan B for dealing with Tamara so he could get hot wings back to his man.

* * *

When Kevin got back home, Eddward was in the kitchen, bent over his laptop, envelopes for bills and his calculator by his side.

Eddward barely glanced up as he said, "Get my wings?"

A Tabasco and Jameson laden kiss was Kevin's response as he slipped the box of wings in front of him and went to the fridge to get out Eddward's favorite blue cheese dressing.

"Man, you should of been there, Babe," Kevin nearly sang as he got down glasses for ice water for them both and another beer for himself.

"Well, if your HR director stops trying to get into the sales reps pants with these _company exclusive_ parties, I just might," Eddward retorted before digging into the spicy goodness that was Lynn's Bar and Grill's hot wings.

"I think she's banging the head of the accounting department right now but that ain't shit compared to what Tamara and Sabrina were up to tonight," Kevin grinned as he came and sat next to him.

Eddward quirked a brow mid-bite and Kevin _stared_.

 _"Go. On,"_ he told the man to get him back on task and not stuck in whatever headspace he'd go to when he thought Eddward looked _cute._

"Oh, yeah," Kevin giggled as he cracked his beer open and stole a hot wing before telling him the story of the evening.

Sabrina Mack, like Tamara, was a temp who came on permanently after passing through whatever arbitrary period the HR department had put her through in order to give her the job full time.

And she worked directly with Kevin in the head manager's office.

Her crush on the new District Manager was _real_ and making the head of HR and Kevin's own assistant, Josh, crazy because the girl didn't have a chance as she worked under Kevin and Kevin is in love with Eddward.

That didn't stop Tamara from stoking the flames with stories of Kevin's rumored escapades in high school and the fact that he and Danté didn't last long, so why should he and Eddward?

Sabrina flirted all night, even plopped herself in his lap at one point, but Kevin, José, Lewis, and a few of the other guys in Sales who had crushes on the pretty biracial woman would quickly redirect her away from the tall redhead.

Tamara kept taking pictures of Sabrina in Kevin's space and wouldn't shut up about how _he_ messed up with Bridget and that Eddward was just on the edge of _crazy, "just like his damn momma,"_ so where would Kevin and Penny be once he snapped?

Kevin shot her a warning look when she started in on Eddward, so she decided to get snarky about his poor daughter's lack of eyebrows no thanks to _him_ giving her her stereotypical pale redhead complexion forgetting his tan and the fact that her _blond_ mother couldn't tan if she tried, and Lord did she ever _try._

Then _Jerome_ walked in.

Tamara blanched at seeing her ex in the place, but she excused herself when he politely asked to speak to her about Tina.

"Her and Sabrina took off like ten minutes later, but she apologized to the whole team," Kevin said as he finished his water and looked at a _smirking_ Eddward. "What. Did. You. Do. Eddward?"

 _"Nothing, I swear!,"_ he grinned and rolled his eyes at Kevin's disbelieving smirk. "Look, he actually caught her teasing Penny again. They were trying to get their popcorn and Tina told her to get her weird face away from everyone so he wasn't too happy hearing her talk like that. When she told him that it was _her mother_ who told her it was ok to talk to people like that, they left. And apparently, she's grounded and Santa isn't happy with her," he shrugged as he licked the sauce off his fingers. "God, this stuff is _good."_

"I'm glad hot wings make you happy, Babe," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

"I love _you,_ but I would sell you to Satan for wings," Eddward grinned.

Tina never bothered Penny again.

* * *

"Can we get him this?," Penny asked as she pointed to a fancy grooming kit in the display case they were standing in front of.

"No," Kevin sighed. "He's already got one of those."

Both kids sighed as they looked around the crowded tech store.

Kevin could tell that they were a bit overwhelmed by all the gadgets and gizmos, but it was nearly Christmas and they had yet to find a gift for their Papa.

Kevin had been following the kids lead on gifts for the most part because the gift was going to be coming from them. All he had to do was wrap it and they would sign their names to the gift tag.

But Papa was a harder person to shop for than _anyone_ because the man already had _everything_ he could possibly ever _need_ and even more of what he _wanted._

The question, "What do you give the person who has _everything?,"_ definitely applied to him in every sense.

Damien was usually the first one to wander off and right on cue, _something_ caught the boy's eye.

He walked over to a telescope set up towards the back of the store and away from the heavy crowd of customers grabbing stocking stuffers and lazy gadgets closer to the doors that opened up to the mall.

As he walked around the fancy skywatcher, Penny joined him but squatted in front of the box that the device came in and started to read off a few of its features.

"Smart phone mount, CD-ROM included. App - Daddy, what's that word?," she asked pointing to the word _available._

"Available," he grinned and she turned back towards the box.

"App available in the App Store. What's it do, Dae?"

"Looks like you put your phone on it and you can look at space with it. Does he have one of these, Daddy?," the boy asked, eyes as curious as his father's.

"He used to, I think," Kevin said as he eyeballed the telescope in front of him and tried to remember if Eddward had ever owned such a thing.

"So can we get it for him?," Penny asked and Damien nodded, an expecting grin crawling across his face.

"Sure," Kevin chuckled and the kids cheered as Kevin let loose a sigh of relief that at least part of his Christmas shopping was _done._

* * *

"He likes the tech store," Penny said with a grin as they got out of the car and Eddward resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Ed chuckled.

"I _know,"_ Eddward sighed as they headed into the store in question because Big Ed was going to get Kevin a gift card from the establishment.

Eddward distantly wondered how many of his own Christmas presents would be coming from the store simply because Kevin loved nearly everything the store had to offer as Ed bought Kevin's gift card and Penny and Damien dragged Eddward around the store with gift ideas for their Daddy.

To Eddward the place was a toy store for people who liked the latest in tech, but didn't want to think too much about it.

Their rec room was full of gadgets that Kevin just _had to have_ for the space and while he didn't see anything his redhead _needed,_ he saw plenty of things Kevin would _want._

Settling on a couple of limited NFL and SEC editions of Kevin's favorite table top games, Eddward had Ed take the kids to the food court for a snack before heading off to go find that _perfect gift_ for his man.

* * *

December 23rd brought the cul-de-sac's annual Christmas party to Nazz and Chris' new home, and when Eddward walked in the door, he felt an odd mix of warmth and love and bittersweet loss.

The house as no longer his, but he still felt like he belonged there, just not permanently.

Nazz and her family had truly made themselves at home in the place and Kevin and Eddward couldn't have been happier for them.

Eddward's old office would be the new baby's room and the basement was the kids' playroom. Chris put a shed in the backyard that was converted into a man cave that had Kevin tittering on jealousy.

Gifts and kisses were exchanged. Toasts were toasted and carols sung.

But everyone couldn't help but think that _something_ was missing.

As they took a slow dance in the corner that used to be Damien's Lego corner, but was now Langston and Jasmine's _library nook_ while Johnny sang a _haunting_ version of Mary Did You Know? in the basement, Eddward let the nagging feeling go.

Whatever was going to happen would happen when it happened.

* * *

Their kids were bundles of anticipatory energy _all day_ Christmas Eve.

Eddward spent as much time as he could wrapping presents in their bedroom with the kids ducking in for help in wrapping their gifts and Kevin ducking in because he was just as excited about the holiday as the kids and wanted to see how far Eddward had progressed in getting things ready before loading up his arms and stacking things under the tree after the kids went to bed.

 _Everyone_ got to open _one gift_ before the kids went to bed.

Damien got a train expansion set, Penny cried when she opened her new set of _real_ acrylic paints, and Kevin made a mental note to start a tab at Melissa's store just for his Baby Girl.

They played one go around Kevin's new New York Yankees Monopoly board before the kids headed to bed, visions of bright and shiny new toys dancing in their heads.

They stuffed the kids stockings together before Kevin made Amanda's hot cocoa while Eddward made sure the tree looked _presentable._

Eddward sipped his hot cocoa and spun his new ring around on his finger while Kevin tried to put Damien's new trick bike together.

In the light of the fire before them, the emerald and citrine ring made it look like Eddward was holding onto orbs of fire.

And in his heart, he was.

He loved _their_ kids.

His rambunctious son.

His spitfire daughter.

They complimented each other so well, but could stand alone if they needed to.

Under careful guidance, they could take on the world.

With the help of the man cursing at the mess of screws, bars, and _instructions_ in the floor, they would dominate anything they put their minds to.

And as long as the man didn't mind his help, he'd make sure they'd have everything they could ever want and need.

"Kevin, let me help you," he chuckled as he set his mug of the best brew of chocolate he had ever had down on the coffee table.

Kevin sighed before giving him a pleading pout and twenty minutes later, a trick bike stood next to their tree.

"I love you," Kevin whispered as he kissed his scar, sipped his hot cocoa, and _finally_ got to _relax_ on the couch in front of the fire with Eddward.

"And I love you, too," Eddward said as he spun his ring around, taking care to let the fire in the fireplace play on the fiery facets in each stone.


	134. Traditions

Kevin woke up on Christmas morning to Damien gently poking his nose.

"Dad? Dad? Dad? Are you awake?," the little boy whispered and Kevin cracked a hazy green eye to see him grinning and holding Delilah like a sack of potatoes. "Santa came!"

"Already?," the redhead groaned and Eddward started to stir.

Eddward jumped up when his eyes opened and he saw Penny's smiling face mere _inches_ away from his own. He latched on to Kevin who did his best not to snap at the girl for scaring her Papa at the ass crack of dawn.

"What time is it?," he groaned and tried to figure out why his kids were up so early and _happy about it._

"518," Kevin answered before collapsing back in the bed.

"Jesus fricking Christ," Eddward muttered under his breath as he sat up and looked at the two excited kidnergartners at the end of the bed. "Did you go potty?"

And their faces started to fall.

"Brush your teeth?"

And they looked _everywhere but_ at Eddward.

"Ok, we'll go see what Santa brought AFTER you go take care of your business?," he told them as Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you gonna get up, though?," Damien asked nervously.

"Sure," Kevin grinned sleepily as he pulled Eddward back into the bed.

* * *

When the kids left the room, Eddward turned to him and said, "C'mon, Pumpkin. We gotta get up,"

"Don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Sleepy," Kevin muttered as he pulled Eddward closer.

"You can't open your present if you stay in bed all day, Kev," Eddward said as he tried to wiggle away which only made Kevin bring them closer together.

"But I can do that _everyday,"_ the redhead grinned at him and Eddward huffed in _so much_ frustration.

"We don't have time," the raven whispered, as he tried to quell the surge of need building up in his chest and groin.

"They're gonna try to make sure they're _perfect_ so they can get their presents, so we've got _at least_ ten minutes," Kevin said against his neck as he started to kiss it and ease a hand down the front of his pants.

"Bathroom. Now."

* * *

With his back against the bathroom mirror, Eddward groaned at the chill of the reflective glass against his hot skin.

His sweatpants were flung across the bathroom and his boxer briefs were around his ankles as he took in a mouthful of Kevin's shoulder to muffle his moans.

And Kevin's first Christmas present to him was a hickey.

The second nearly made him fall off the bathroom counter.

"Can we...just do this...for every holiday?," Kevin panted after he collapsed on top of him.

"There's a...quote... _holiday_...unquote _...everyday,_ Kevin," Eddward replied, not sure if he could keep this up _everyday._

"Every _major_ holiday then?," the redhead asked.

 _"Absolutely,"_ Eddward grinned as he kissed him and the kids knocked on their bedroom door.

* * *

"Ok, now stop," Kevin said as he held onto a blind folded Eddward's shoulders.

Eddward stopped walking and a few seconds later, he smelt the familiar smell of _chlorine._

Kevin ripped off the blindfold as he said, "Surprise!"

The kids peeked out from behind a _stunned_ Eddward's legs.

The basement had a large spare _room_ that had been listed as a mother in law suite.

It was about the size of a large studio apartment and came with an in suite bathroom. There wasn't a kitchen or kitchenette in the space as the rec room had its own kitchenette behind the bar. So for the moment, it was Kevin and Eddward's exercise space when they didn't want to go to the gym.

And now it had an infinity wave pool towards the back of the room, but there was still space for Kevin's exercise bench, Eddward's Pilates machine, and his yoga mat.

"Oh, my god," the man muttered as he walked towards the pool before turning and _staring_ at Kevin. **"HOW?!"**

"Well, I had them put it in over Thanksgiving," he shrugged, finally relieved that he didn't have to distract Eddward with trips to the gym to get his workouts in. "I'm gonna put a real pool outside in the spring, but I figured you'd like this now."

Eddward crossed the room so fast that Kevin was quickly reminded that his boyfriend was a championship _runner,_ too, so he'd still get workout time with him outside the house.

But to put _the shark_ back in the water was important, too.

Eddward had never really stopped swimming, but with Damien and work, it was hard to get the time in. And now that they lived together, it was even harder as they had to make time for both of their schedules and the kids, too.

But with a pool _in_ the house, and soon, one _outside_ of it, Eddward could get back to doing something that he loved so much and Kevin loved watching him do it.

"I love you," he said as he hugged him, "but I live here now."

"You can't live in here, Papa!," Damien protested. "Where will you sleep?! Where will you eat?"

"In here," Eddward said simply as he walked back to his pool and ran his fingers on its edges.

The body of the pool of itself was a slate marble with a blue mosaic liner, a mirror on the bottom and on the front side of it to make sure his body stayed in a straight line and helped him perfect his strokes. It was just shallow enough to teach the kids how to swim in it, but came with enough bells and whistles on the control panel to give him the Olympic style workouts he was used to when he was in college.

Eddward shook his head as he looked the impressive, but _expensive_ piece of equipment over.

He knew Kevin had bought stock in his company as soon as it was available and selling it was what probably paid for this Christmas gift.

He helped the world get peace in the storm and feed itself like mom would and Kevin got to give him something he _loved_ for it.

He could never thank him or repay him.

"So you like it?"

He turned to see that it was only he and Kevin in the room.

"You know I do, Daddy," he smiled as he opened his arms for a hug. "You're going to make me propose with this thing," he murmured as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Not yet," Kevin chuckled. "Not yet."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kevin almost proposed himself when he opened Eddward's gift.

Tickets to ride the train that they fell in love on.

Again.

He pulled Eddward into his lap and kissed the life out of him. But when they finally came up for air, Eddward saw a flicker of _something_ in Kevin's eyes that let him know that this ride on the train would be a rekindling of the best thing that ever happened to them. But it also would be done on a level that they couldn't even begin to imagine yet.

But that level hadn't been created just yet...

"Not yet?"

"Not yet."

But he hugged him tight and didn't let go until the kids were begging for breakfast.

* * *

They had second breakfast at Sophia's and then brunch with Sophia and Kevin's parents once his mom came home from her twenty four hour holiday shift at the hospital.

They left to spend the afternoon with Sophia's parents before going their separate ways for the rest of the evening.

Eddward went to May's for a Kanker Christmas and Kevin headed to Cherry Hill to celebrate with the rest of the Barr's.

When Big Ed met them in the driveway, Eddward _knew_ that this wasn't going the be the quiet Christmas evening he was hoping for.

"Don't tell me," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. _"Eddy's_ here."

"Yep," Ed said as he swooped Damien up for a hug and piggy back ride into the house. "Ellen wanted _her girls_ together for the holiday and May is being accommodating."

"Uh huh," Eddward said absentmindedly as he checked his bank account's _bail money_ balance.

* * *

Damien and EJ were the only two kids there as only Lee and Marie had had children. May had taken to being the world's greatest aunt and babysitter, her personal life not up for discussion beyond what she offered. And the only person she ever talked to about _that_ was Ed and he was as mute as a monk.

It didn't stop Ellen from trying to create _family scenes_.

Except Eddy and Eddward had never been in one at the same time _ever._

Eddward and Eddy didn't speak the entire time and despite his usual _no electronics_ rule during visits with family during the holidays or other big get togethers, Eddward let Damien play on his phone the entire time he was there when he wasn't playing with the few toys May kept on hand for her nephews.

When Eddward ran to his car for his wireless charger to get some juice back into his phone after Damien decimated it playing a few games, Ellen quickly cornered him by his car.

"Where's Kevin?," she asked as she lit a cigarette.

"With his family," Eddward replied flatly reading her tone like a book.

"And you're not his family?"

"Ellen, Kevin would be here if he was as welcome here as I would be there. But he's not. You might want to think about that," he snipped before walking back inside.

* * *

"Hey, y'all!," Kevin called into his grandmother's home and a chorus of hellos came back at him like a cannon blast.

"Where's Eddward?"

Kevin cocked a brow as he peeked into the living room and looked at the old woman who asked him _that_ question.

"Visiting with some family, Grandma," he shrugged and her face fell.

"But why?"

"Because he wanted Dae to see them," he said slowly as he tried to get a read on the woman's line of questioning.

"So why aren't _you_ there?"

"For real, Grandma?"

"Yes, _for real_ , Kevin," she said as she shook her head at him. "You could go there and come back here."

"Not really," Kevin snarked before dipping into the kitchen.

"Kevin Anthony!"

"Son of a..." he muttered as he walked back into the living room from the dining room and grabbing a cookie on the way. _"Yes,_ Grandma?"

"Mind your tone, boy," she snipped before giving him a weary look. "Why haven't done what you're supposed to do with that boy?"

Both of Kevin's brows went up before he started laughing.

"Because that's not how this works, Grandma," he snickered as one of his cousins handed him a double shot of whiskey. "We do what _we_ want, when _we_ want and how _we_ want to do it. So whatever _you_ want, ain't gonna happen til it's something _we_ want to do."

He kept his tone level, but his green eyes screamed his fury at her.

He'd _loved it_ if Eddward was welcome just as his boyfriend. He'd _loved it_ if Ellen wasn't so hung up on her dreams of her girls with the Eds.

But things don't always work out how we want and we just adapt to make life livable and move on.

Until people start pushing into our happiness to co-opt it as their own.

Except he's _Kevin Anthony Barr_ and _no one_ co-opts _his_ happiness.

They stared each other down til she rolled her eyes at him and Kevin walked away.

* * *

"You gotta cut her some slack," his father said when he came back into the kitchen and his mother made him a plate.

When he gave him his signature disbelieving _look_ that he learned from Patrick himself, the older man sighed.

"Listen, all she's trying to do is -"

"Control everyone's relationships?," Kevin asked sarcastically and Megan gave Patrick a knowing look.

Grandma McDonnell was only Grandma McDonnell and not Grandma _Barr_ because the last Grandma Barr hated the half Irish, half Scottish lass with a passion simply because she wasn't fully Irish and had to convert from the Anglican Church to Catholicism in order to marry the love of her life before he was shipped out to the front lines of World War II.

Because of her own bad experiences with her in laws, to the point that she was still treated as an outsider long after her ex mother in law had died, she was particular about who came into their family. She didn't want hurt feelings on any side, but her rules would make things worst most of the time.

She'd blame breakups on people not being as in love as they said they were, and not because of the obvious feeling of not being wanted and accepted. Tense relationships were because of people's inability to be flexible in love and not because of her meddling to make things like she thought they should be.

Those who survived her had the strongest marriages Kevin had ever seen, but he always had a feeling that things shouldn't be the way they were and he wasn't going to be quiet about it when she came for him.

Even when he was dating Danté, he knew they weren't _meet the whole family_ serious, but he liked the idea of having an option.

To be _forced_ to _prove_ he loved Eddward with an engagement or wedding ring rubbed him the wrong way, especially after he spent so much time just _waiting_ on the chance to love the man out loud.

"Ok, so she's being pushy, but you know how it was for her," Patrick said as he made himself another plate of food and Penny and her cousins ran through to attack the dessert buffet in the dining room.

"So why should I drag him into it if the only way she'll accept him is with a ring on his finger?," Kevin said as he grabbed a beer out of a cooler.

And Patrick sighed as his cousins all stared at him and waited on him to answer knowing what the answer was because they had all experienced it themselves.

"You don't," Megan replied.

"You know she's gonna turn in her grave when you drop _the rule_ , Meg," Patrick's cousin, Beth, said as she made a to go plate for herself and her own long time boyfriend who had never been to the house because he and Beth just weren't the marrying kind.

It was a known fact that Megan was going to be the family matriarch as soon as Grandma McDonnell passed away as Patrick was her oldest son and the mantle would be passed to him and his family. And Megan wasn't shy about letting it be known which Barr traditions she'd keep and which ones she'd throw away.

"Let her turn," Megan snickered as she poured herself a glass of wine. "It'll be good for the soil."

And Kevin choked on his sweet potatoes before laughing at the best Grandma _Barr_ in the house.

* * *

Kevin and Penny found Eddward and Damien outside playing with Eddward's new telescope when they came home.

And both Rockwell's were tackled into hugs by their loving Barr's.

While the kids checked out Venus and munched on the cookies Penny snuck out in her coat, Kevin wrapped Eddward up in a hug in front of the firepit.

"How was May's?," he asked as he flicked his cigarette into the flames in front of them.

"Well, outside of having to ignore Eddy and EJ all night, it was fine," Eddward shrugged before snuggling against a _tense_ Kevin.

"You're joking?," the redhead whispered into his beanie and Eddward shook his head. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"So is Ellen."

"Really?," Kevin asked, more than a bit shocked that Eddward's mother in law would be _sorry_ about putting Eddward through anything involving Eddy, too.

"Yeah, she was wondering where you were and I told her if there was a chance you'd be accepted, you'd been there. She kept things light after that," Eddwward grinned as he looked at the sea of stars above them.

"Same," Kevin nodded and Eddward gave him a surprised stare. "I mean, she likes you and wanted you there, but she's stubborn. Told her that we do what we want and she left it alone."

"Good," Eddward snarked, annoyed that their families were pushing for a sense of family at Christmas that they barely showed throughout the year, thus turning them both off to the festivities they had once taken so much joy in.

"But _I promise_ you," Kevin said as he pulled him close and pinched the finger on Eddward's right hand that held his new ring, "you'll be there next year."

"And so will you," Eddward whispered as he brought him in for a very merry kiss.


	135. Resolved

**Author's Note: Happy Pi Day, everybody!**

 _December 27th, 3AM_

 _"Edd. Dear God, Eddward."_

Hearing his name groaned out like _that_ only made the man between Kevin's legs hum as he dropped his mouth on the redhead's cock and took him down his throat.

And then Kevin started shaking.

Eddward quickly pulled off of him and said, "I can stop or we can -"

"We ain't stopping shit," Kevin snapped as he pulled him in arms and kissed him like the needy man he was.

A couple of minutes later, Eddward's rocking his hips and Kevin's moaning his name in his ear.

"I love you," Eddward purred as he nibbled his earlobe and Kevin started shaking again.

Eddward pulled him close to hold him steady because _he_ wasn't quite ready to go over just yet.

But he didn't stop kissing him, or purring words of love in his ears, or rocking his hips, or his hands from roaming over every millimeter of skin they could hold onto.

The torture was _exquisite,_ and as a cold gust of wind shook the house and stoked the low fires in the fireplaces in their home, and made Penny wake up and go cuddle with Damien, the love burning in their bed engulfed them both.

* * *

In the afterglow, Kevin pulled the sheets and blankets over them and held Eddward close.

"I just wanted a hug, man," Kevin snickered as he kissed his scar and Eddward groaned in embarrassment.

Kevin had rolled over and pulled him close and Eddward _woke up._

Next thing Kevin knew, Eddward was sucking him off and then loving on him in that special way that only _Eddward_ could.

"I regret nothing," Eddward grinned as he kissed his cheek and then got up to brush his teeth again before he drug Kevin into the shower.

Eddward heard him sigh as he got out of the bed, and while he couldn't make out the details of the expression on his face because he didn't have his contacts in or his glasses on, he could tell there was _something_ on Kevin's mind in that sigh. Not that it was a bad thing, but Eddward felt some of Kevin's trepidation as he saw the man gather himself and his thoughts together as he got out of the bed.

He rolled his eyes when the redhead leaned on the bathroom's doorframe and _that smirk_ flashed across his face.

"Not yet," Kevin sighed when the raven shot him a cocky look and Eddward threw his toothbrush in the sink.

"Then _when?!"_

Kevin looked at him in a bit of shock before he caught the hurt look in his eyes.

"If I tell you, that'll ruin the surprise," he said softly as he limped across the marbled floor and gave a frustrated Eddward a side hug as he cleaned out the sink.

Eddward would be lying if he said that he hadn't been hoping his middle of the night pouncing would get Kevin to propose, and he hated to lie when it came to _them_ anymore.

He didn't know that he wanted to get married again until Kevin told him that he couldn't afford to.

After weighing the consequences of proposing himself not only because he could afford to but because he _needed to_ against Kevin's need to take the lead on the next step of their relationship he was ok with waiting because Kevin had made sure that Eddward knew where he stood with _them._

But sometimes, the waiting would just _get to him._

He'll never understand how Marie had the patience to deal with his lack of a quick proposal during their short time together, but he knew that a bit of it came from waiting for him to come around since she first met him.

 _What's a couple of a years to an entire childhood?_

Not much, but after a decade away and learning what he had learned about life and love, and applying it, he knew that sometimes, waiting isn't always the best idea.

But when is it _waiting_ and when is it working towards a _goal?_

The _goal_ was to spend his life with Kevin.

Something he had done in various capacities since they first met.

The life they were creating _now,_ wouldn't be much different with matching wedding bands. Just a change in life and name status and some additional jewelry.

So he really wasn't _waiting_ anymore as much as he was _working with_ Kevin to make sure things were _right_ when they took those next steps.

And while he _hated_ surprises, a surprise coming from _Kevin_ made it seem like the truly special thing a surprise should be.

He put his toothbrush in its designated cup and turned to face his man.

"I can wait."

"Really?," Kevin grinned, a bit surprised that Eddward was being patient about this, even if it was in his own anticipating way.

 _"You_ waited, so _I_ can wait," Eddward said as he went to the tub and turned on the faucet. "But now _you_ have to _wait_ for this thing to fill up," he smirked at him and Kevin rolled his eyes and went into the shower.

"Oh no. I have to wait on _the tub._ Stop laughing and get in here, Dork," Kevin said as a snickering Eddward bounced into the shower with him.

* * *

 _December 31st, 1145PM_

"They're _out,"_ Eddward said as he stepped outside with two glasses of champagne in his hands.

Kevin snorted before taking another puff off his cigarette.

"I told them to take a nap while you were at the store, but nooooo," he huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"They're kids, Kev," Eddward said with a knowing look as he handed him his champagne flute. "We used to be as excited as them about New Years when we were kids."

"Bet you took a nap so you could stay up for it, though," Kevin said, giving Eddward a knowing look of his own.

"Oh, and you did, too?"

"Ha!," Kevin laughed and Eddward rolled his eyes. "We used to go to my Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jamie's house. They'd load us up on so much sugar and caffeine that we didn't crash until _late_ and toss us in the basement til our parents were ready to take us home. I saw the ball drop for the east _and_ west coasts every year from when I was like 6 til I was like 11, man."

Eddward just stared at him a bit in shock and mild disgust over the sheer amount of junk food and drinks Kevin would have had to have had to stay up so late. Not to mention his sugared up antics driving his parents nuts.

"What happened after you turned 11?," he asked, hoping Kevin or at least his parents learned some sort of lesson from all of this.

"Started taking naps so I could stay up til _dawn."_

Eddward took a _long sip_ of his champagne at this and shook his head at Kevin's laughter from seeing the exasperated look on his face from Kevin's answer.

"And now you see why I make sure they eat right and get a good amount of sleep every night, because there's no way in hell I'm dealing with _both of them_ bouncing off the walls til _dawn,"_ Eddward said with a firm nod and a shudder from not only the cold night air, but the thought of his kids careening through the house on a caffeinated sugar high in the thick of holiday cabin fever.

"Aw c'mon, Babe!," Kevin snickered as he came to sit next to him in front of the fire pit. "They gotta do it at least _once."_

Eddward looked at him like he was crazy as he shook his head and whispered, "Nooo."

"Weeeell, maybe not when they're still this little, but definitely when they get older before they run off and leave their old dads by their lonesome's," he said with a semi pout at the thought of his kids being old enough to make their own decisions for the biggest party day of the year.

"Have I _ever_ minded being alone with you?!," Eddward retorted and the laugh came out of Kevin at his question had him back tracking faster than his backstroke. "Wait, don't answer that," he shuddered as memories of being alone with a wary or angry Kevin when they were as young as their kids flooded his conscience.

"Since we're asking the big questions here," Kevin said as fireworks started going off around them. "I've got one for you."

"Shoot," Eddward said as he sipped his champagne.

"Put your name on the mortgage," he said as he placed a small baby blue ring box on Eddward's knee.

"Th-That's not a question, Kev," Eddward said softly as he took the ring box into shaking, but still gloved hands.

"Will you _please_ put your name on the mortgage with mine, then?," Kevin actually _asked_ him as he came to knee in front of him and nudged his hands with his forehead.

Eddward opened the box to reveal a square radiant cut aquamarine stone set in a white gold band. And it was quite possibly the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

And it was his.

"Like it, huh?," Kevin grinned as he peered over the box to look at the ring himself.

Eddward could only nod.

"She had good taste," he murmured to himself as he poked the ring before Eddward snatched it out of his reach.

"Wh- _Who_ had good taste, Kevin?," he asked as he looked at his ring again in fear that someone who _wasn't_ him helped this thing come into his possession.

"Your wife," Kevin snorted.

"Whaaaaa?!"

"Remember that field trip we all took in elementary school to that gemstone dig site?," Kevin asked as he gave him a look that he would hope jog Eddward's memory.

"Y-Yeah," Eddward nodded as the memory came back to him. "Only the students who passed the first semester of the science block with a B average could go."

"Yeah, and who all from the cul-de-sac went with us?," Kevin asked and Eddward's eyes grew wide.

"Us, Nazz, Ed, Rolf, and _Marie."_

"Yep, and you and Ed avoided _everybody_ all day," Kevin snickered as he remembered the two Eds keeping to themselves for the entire trip that included a two hour bus ride to the gemstone mine and back.

Part of him wondered if it was because it kept Eddward away from Marie, but a bigger part of him knew it was because the boys were Eds and despite nearly everyone on the trip ignoring them or being civil to them, the two boys just never made an effort to join the bigger group because they knew who they were as _Eds._

"Do ya blame us?," Eddward shrugged as he stared at the stone, the bittersweet memory making him feel some kind of way in what should be a sweet moment.

"Not a bit, Baby," Kevin smiled. "And it was a good thing, too, because I'd never gotten that stone if you two weren't hiding from everyone."

"You got this on that dig?!," Eddward asked in shock because he didn't get a damn thing on the dig and neither did Ed.

Eddy pitched the biggest fit about it, but in the end, it was for the best because he couldn't imagine how someone as greedy as Eddy would have acted had they actually gotten anything.

 _"Theoretically,"_ Kevin said as he made a face. _"Marie_ gave it to me for safe keeping because she wanted to give it to you, but didn't think it would be safe to take home because her mom's boyfriend at the time was always trying to pawn something."

"But why _you?,"_ Eddward asked in some disbelief.

"She said she knew that I'd just keep it and not try to do anything with it, which is true because I forgot about it til I moved."

"How do you forget about something like _this?!,"_ Eddward asked as he put the ring box in Kevin's face.

"Put it in a baggie on a bookshelf and then forget about it the next day?," Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Eddward sighed as he shook his head because Kevin was apt to forget that he was holding his truck keys in his hand while he was looking for them.

"So yeah," Kevin grinned again. "Found it and figured you'd...you'd...umm...like it, or something...," he stuttered as he drummed his fingers on Eddward's knee, his eyes _very focused_ on a worn spot on his thigh.

"I _love_ it, Daddy."

Bright, relieved green met eyes as blue as the stone in Eddward's hands.

"She always did have good taste," Eddward whispered as he looked at the ring again.

"I'll say."

Expectant blue met questioning green.

"So you want to put your name on the mortgage?"

"Y-Yes. Absolutely, _yes,"_ Eddward said breathlessly as he pulled him off the floor of the deck so he could kiss him.

Unlike every other New Year's kiss they had ever shared, there was a _gift_ in this one.

A promise.

To start every year off with the one who _waited_ , _patiently,_ because he knew one thing about love to be true.

 _It never fails._


	136. Semantics

Penny's throat hurt.

"And what have we learned?," Kevin said as he brought her a cup of tea Eddward had brewed up that he swore up and down would help the poor girl's aching throat.

"No more screaming," she sniffled.

"Good girl," Kevin grinned as he kissed her forehead and Eddward giggled in the kitchen.

After kissing at midnight, Kevin snuck a dozen or so pictures of Eddward and his engagement ring as they sipped their champagne and enjoyed a New Year's fireworks show put on by their HOA.

Eddward left him on the deck in a huff once he figured out what he was doing, but didn't resist his apologetic hugs and kisses.

Their friends and family woke up to updated relationship statuses and new profile pictures and Facebook cover photos featuring them and Eddward's new ring.

It was when Eddward caught Kevin taking pictures of him cuddling Penny as they slept in the next morning that the kids found out.

And Penny started screaming.

All morning she couldn't contain her excitement over the news and _insisted_ on calling _everyone_ to tell them what they already knew.

By lunch her throat ached and her voice was nearly gone.

So she sipped tea as Eddward made her some soup, and Kevin ordered pizza for everyone else.

* * *

Because she had to be quiet, though, she had time to _think_.

"Papa, what are you gonna do for a wedding?," she asked while they watched Kevin and Damien play video games before dinner.

"I...I have no idea," he said as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"What did you do before?"

"We went to the courthouse first and then had some friends come and do a special ceremony for us at our house later that night," he said as he tried to explain the bittersweet memory as best he could without getting too into his feelings about it.

He'd never regret marrying Marie, but he would occasionally feel like he had stolen so much time and love from Kevin by doing so.

And yet he waited.

Eddward would love him for _forever_ for it.

"Ooooh! We can do a big wedding at Nana and PawPaw's church!," she squealed.

"No," Eddward said gently but his eyes were firm.

"MaeMaw's church?"

"Nope."

"Dae's Grammy's church then!"

When Eddward _sighed_ , Kevin paused the game, gave his daughter a serious look and said, "No churches."

"Why not?," she pouted. "It's the _God_ thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Eddward said honestly.

"But, you go with us all the time!"

Eddward looked down into confused green eyes and nearly said a prayer for help to explain his feelings on the matter to the girl.

"It's called being _supportive,"_ Kevin said as he ransacked a cave looking for loot that Damien had already picked up. "Unlike your brother here, your Papa goes with us because he's supportive of us and how we feel about things."

"You snooze you lose," Damien grinned as he filed his loot away.

"We're a team," Eddward smiled as Damien gave Kevin a few things he'd need to finish their quest, but kept a few others to sell in case they needed the money. "Teams work together to make sure _everyone_ does well. I go to Mass with you because it makes you happy to go and I will do whatever it is I can to make sure you're happy. And you support me by being there for me when I need help with things around here. Do you understand?"

"I...I guess," the girl muttered. "But how can we have a wedding if we don't do it at a church?"

"You can have a wedding _anywhere,"_ Eddward replied. "You really only need to go to the courthouse to make sure you have the paperwork you need done to tell the government you're married."

"Why do you need to tell the gub'erment you're married?!"

Kevin fell off the couch laughing at his girl and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"There's different benefits we can get when we get married but only if they government knows about it because they can only go to married people," Eddward sighed as he nudged his giggling fiancée with his foot in an effort to get him to stop laughing like a fool, which only made Kevin laugh harder.

"What's with him?," Penny asked as she cocked her head at her Daddy and Damien started eating Kevin's snacks.

"I have no idea anymore," Eddward groaned.

"You love me," Kevin said as he got off the floor and flashed him _that smile._

 _"Prove it."_

Kevin tugged his dogtags out of his shirt and used them the pull him in for a _searing_ kiss.

* * *

"What do you think about just a courthouse thing with us and the kids?," Kevin asked as they laid in bed that night.

"Oh God, yeeeessss," Eddward sighed in relief.

"What did you do the last time you did this?," Kevin snickered at him.

"Not much of anything, really," Eddward sighed. "We had to go to the courthouse to make it legal because Wiccan ceremonies aren't legally binding, but she took care of everything else."

"Well, that's not helpful," Kevin huffed.

"Never said I was," Eddward said and even in the dark Kevin could see his shit eating grin.

"Well, you're helping this time," Kevin said as he pulled him under his arm.

"But you've already planned it!," Eddward's muffled voice said as his face was in Kevin's chest. "We go to the courthouse with the kids. Done."

"Edd."

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Don't you _'Pumpkin'_ me, Eddward," Kevin huffed as he pulled them up in a sitting position. "We're a team, right?," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to Eddward's own.

"Yeah," Eddward said softly.

"Then ya gotta work with me here, Buddy. I can't do this by myself," Kevin whispered as he gently kissed him.

"What...What do you need?," Eddward said as he smoothed his bangs out of his eyes.

"You to help me with this," Kevin said as he pulled him closer. "There's gotta be more than just going to the courthouse."

"Yeah, I gotta put my name on the mortgage."

"See! This is why I need your help," Kevin said as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Mhm..."

"What's up?"

"My name."

In the ensuing silence Eddward could of sworn he heard the wheels turning in Kevin's head as the idea of Eddward changing his name rolled around in his head.

"Go on."

A _curious_ tone.

He could do this.

"If I change my name, I'm changing Damien's, too, _and_ petitioning the court to change Penny's as well."

Even though it was dark and what little ambient light could get in their bedroom was dim, Eddward could see a glimmer in Kevin's eyes.

He'd been saying that Penny was _his_ for _months._

Now he wanted to make it _real._

"You'd...You'd give her..."

 _"My name,_ yes."

Eddward couldn't make a sound for a few seconds after he said that because Kevin's hug made it impossible for him to breathe. After a few swats on his back, Kevin did ease up on his embrace, but he didn't let him go.

"I just want us to be a family, Edd. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Well, considering we're already a family, it's just logistics and semantics at this point," Eddward sighed as a list of all the _legal_ things he would have to do scrolled through his mind's eye.

"How about we go over everything this weekend," Kevin suggested.

"Bring your paperwork and a pen, Mr Barr, and I'll see you in my office at noon on Saturday."

"Mr Barr is my father," a low voice growled in Eddward's ear as they fell back against the bed. "My name is _Kevin,_ but you can call me _Daddy."_

"Yes, _Sir."_

* * *

On Saturday, May took the kids to comic book shop so Kevin and Eddward could go over what they needed to unite their lives.

Considering the fact that Eddward had more assets, a prenup was needed to sort through it all.

Kevin had the better motor vehicle insurance in the moment, but Eddward found a plan that would consolidate the insurance on the house and their vehicles, and the warranties on all of them into a policy that saved them more money in the long run.

Kevin's investment portfolio was smaller, but he took more risks and came out better for it. Taking his banker's advice, Eddward combined a few of their investments, but kept a few back in his safety net to cover their asses on the occasions that the market fell.

The kids' college and school funds were combined under the plan Kevin had for Penny because the earnable interest on it was better than Eddward's.

They'd use Eddward's medical insurance and health savings account first, Kevin's second.

It was when they got the the life insurance policies that Kevin started to get _edgy._

"Does your company do that salty tab AIDS test or -"

"Both," Eddward said flatly in an effort to keep Kevin _calm_.

"Nooooope," the trapanophobic man said as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"When was the last time you had full blood work done?," Eddward asked softly as he pushed the paperwork in front of him away, slouched a bit over the desk, and clasped his hands in front of him, hoping his relaxed stance would calm Kevin down.

"Umm...year before last."

Eddward quickly nodded in understanding because he had moved back home then and if Kevin was as smart as he knew him to be, he got his blood work done after he and Eddward had sex on his birthday.

"Who went with you?"

"...Nazz," Kevin sighed as a pink flush of embarrassment crawled across his cheeks and back into his ears.

He didn't want to drag her into what he felt was an irrational fear, but he knew he needed to get the checkup done _and_ that he needed someone to be there for him through it.

"And you _survived,_ so I _know_ you can get it done again," Eddward said gently before he gave him a reassuring grin. "And this insurance group does _in home_ testing as well."

"Wha? _Really?!"_

"Yep, so we can get it done here and I can be here for it if you like."

 _"I like._ I like it a lot," Kevin smiled as he unfolded his arms and grabbed Eddward's wrists to pull him across the desk for a hug.

"I figured you would," he said as he kissed his cheek. "Now give me you medical record."

"Clean as a whistle, Doc!," Kevin said brightly as he tossed the records across Eddward's desk.

 _"I know."_

* * *

A week later, a petite Asian woman has a needle in Kevin's arm and Eddward has Kevin's face in his hands.

"It's gonna be a short thing, only a couple of hours," Eddward told him, but he still winced as he felt the needle plunge deeper into his arm. _"Focus, Kevin."_

"Then we can go out to the movies when you get back?," Kevin whined as he tried not to _focus_ on the needle he was sure was going to suck the life out of him.

"Yeah, and then to Mr Chang's for dinner."

"All done!," the nurse said as she untied the rubber strap on Kevin's arm before putting a BandAid over the pinprick on the inside of his elbow.

"Focus on me," Eddward whispered as the nurse packed up her blood work kit and pulled out the salt tab stick that was the quick AIDS test most insurance companies used to determine how they would insure their costumers, or if they would insure them at all.

Intense, _scared_ green met loving blue and Kevin let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"In, out," Eddward told him as he kept their eyes focused on each other for a few moments and synced their breathing.

When Kevin finally relaxed, Eddward took the salt tab stick from the nurse and handed it to him, then got up and went to the cabinet they stored their glasses in and took one down to prepare a glass of water for the man to drink once the test was complete.

As Kevin took the test, he made a face and Eddward matched it before he kissed his forehead.

Kevin had taken tests like these since senior year of high school and his parents got him his own life insurance plan. He knew it was worth the hassle, but it was always easier to wear a condom.

But knowing his status made him feel a bit more _grown up_ and like he had his wits about him.

Sex was _fantastic,_ but knowing that he wasn't going to get or give any permanent gifts because of it was even better.

Until Penny.

He damn near swore off relationships after he found out she was coming.

For one, he'd be too busy taking care of her to have one and secondly, he knew that anyone who came into _their_ lives had better be able to deal with a whole mountain of issues that typically came when one dating a single parent.

Then Marie died.

The one relationship he had always wanted was now his for the taking, but Eddward wasn't ready.

Then he was.

Now _they_ were.

So the _hassle_ became another thing to do on a bright January Saturday.

 _Anything for his Baby Boy._

When Eddward told him that he was going to take the sting out of the test by making sure it'd happen in the place they were most comfortable, he couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky, so blessed, to have this man back in his life.

He'd do this every year til the day he died because he knew it was part and participle with insuring their lives, but he'd do it as often as Eddward wanted because he wanted Eddward to trust him and because Eddward made him feel so safe doing so.

 _Thank God he didn't have to, tho!_

"Say, 'Ah,'" the nurse said when the test was done and Kevin blanched as he pulled the tab out of his mouth.

Eddward chuckled as he handed him the glass of water, but Kevin knew he was just teasing.

"Ok, you're next Mr Rockwell," the nurse said as she filed Kevin's test away and took out what she needed for Eddward's.

"I'm out," Kevin said as he threw up his hands and hurried out of the kitchen, shudders going down his spine at what his man was about to do with a smile on his face no less, the laughter of Eddward and the nurse in his ears.

* * *

A week later, a toy cupcake sits next to a blue marble urn, the battery operated candle in it will stay lit all day.

A small jawbreaker, about the size of a ball from a set of jacks, comes over Eddward's shoulder as he says _goodbye_ for the day, and is set in the left hand corner of the box.

Eddward turns and glimmering green eyes meet his own.

"Figured she'd like something sweet today," he shrugged and slim, strong arms wrap around his shoulders as a voice murmurers, "Thank you," against his neck.

He kisses his temple and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eddward says as he kisses his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will, Daddy," he whispers as he kisses him and loud drumming is heard in the basement. "Have fun!"

Kevin rolls his eyes, but waves as Eddward blows him a kiss and hurries out the door.

* * *

"Ready?," Tony asks, tattoo needle poised over his arm.

"As I'll ever be," Eddward replies as he heaves a heavy sigh.

"So what's up?," the tattoo artist asks as he starts to etch a name in Eddward's arm.

Eddward looks at the drawing he and Tony created together, but the artist drew up himself, in his lap and tells him what he's been up to since the last time he was in his chair.

"He asked me to put my name on the mortgage."

"And?"

"I'm putting my name on the mortgage," Eddward grinned as he wiggled his engagement ring a bit.

"I think you need a touch up on that infinity loop you got there," Tony said as he gave him an approving head nod.

"Me, too."

* * *

"How was your appointment?," Kevin asked him as he took his coat off and cocked a worried brow at the grimace on his face and the special attention he paid to his left arm.

"Good!," Eddward said brightly as he pulled off his gloves.

"What happened to your finger, Babe?!," Kevin asked as he snatched his left hand up and Eddward put his gloves on the counter.

Damien took the coat out of Kevin's hand but he and Penny both peered at the thin strip of white gauze going around his ring finger.

"Papa, where's your ring?!," Penny nearly screamed and he rolled his eyes as he pulled out his dog tags, the ring dangling against the tags like a school girl would wear her boyfriend's class ring on her favorite necklace.

All three of his loved ones sighed in relief and Eddward snorted but Kevin still looked at his hand with concern.

"Did you get a touch up?"

"You could say that," Eddward grinned and Kevin's heart skipped a beat as he pulled the gauze away because his kids were screaming that they wanted to see his _new_ tattoo.

"What's KAB mean, Papa?," Damien asked and Kevin snatched Eddward's hand up so fast the man actually _yelped._

"Please be careful, Kevin," Eddward said lowly, his tone edge with pain as Kevin _gawked_ at his hand.

And there it was, in a blue black ink.

Just opposite of Marie's initial's, were his own.

 _KAB_

Grabbing his wrist, he pulled Eddward towards him and squeezed him tight.

"I don't know what to say...," his voice cracked as Eddward laid his face on his shoulder and Kevin shoved his face in his beanie.

"You don't have to say anything," Eddward said as the kids oohed and awwed over the ink on his finger. "You gave me a place to live, I figured I could give you some real estate, too."

"I love it," Kevin squealed as he pulled his hand back from the kids and looked at the glistening ink under the bright kitchen lights.

"Good, because it's here to stay," Eddward snipped as he rolled his shoulders.

"So it's like when you married my mom?," Damien asked as Kevin started to give him a shoulder massage.

"Yeah," Eddward said quietly.

The shoulder massage was great, but not needed. He just needed to get his shirt off.

Then Kevin heard it.

"So this means you love my dad, right?," Penny asked as she picked up his hand again.

"Uh huh," Eddward sighed as he lolled his head back a bit into Kevin's chest.

The tale tell sound of Saran Wrap against cloth.

"How's your arm?"

Eddward turned to see Kevin smirking at him.

"Weeell..."

"Take your shirt off and let me get a look at it."

 _"Ooooh,"_ Penny said teasingly as Eddward rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his red and black plaid button down and then her eyes went _wide_ when she saw what was on his left arm, in the prettiest, loopiest script she had ever seen, just opposite Damien's name.

 _Her own._

And she started screaming.

Again.

Naturally.


	137. Now And Later

The office was quiet and mostly dark when Kevin was _finally_ done for the day.

The holiday break made his work back up considerably and the weather made things even worst.

Peach Creek didn't get a lot of snowfall, but the rest of the east coast did. This put his work travel plans in a state of disarray that he knew he wouldn't be able to clean up til after Memorial Day. But at least that conference was _family friendly_ and he could bring Eddward and the kids along for fun and _company_.

And as much as he loved the company of his friends, family, and a _few_ coworkers, he did like the silence of the office sometimes.

Ever since Eddward descended back into his life, it had _not_ been quiet, so sometimes his office was the only place he got some peace.

Eddward would try to help by hiding him in their bedroom or his home office, but then he couldn't stay hidden away for long because both places reminded him of Eddward and he would leave to seek him out.

In his work office, he could catch his breath.

He stretched as he waited for files to attach themselves to emails, and his own files to update themselves on the company's intranet system before he shut everything down for the night.

Because it was time to reconcile some files and accounts, thus making things take longer than he was used to, he opened up a webpage and clicked on the ESPN page in the _Most Visited_ log.

He checked on his baseball and basketball fantasy teams and checked out a few articles on how baseball spring training was going and what to expect when March Madness finally hit.

Then his phone buzzed.

When he checked the time on his computer, he saw that it was after 6PM.

When he checked his phone's notifications, his blood damn near ran cold.

 _Facebook: Eddward Rockwell has gone live!_

* * *

"Where is he?," Eddward muttered to himself as he turned the fire for the alfredo sauce down to a simmer and drizzled olive oil over the noodles.

"Where's Daddy?," Penny whined as she and Damien came into the kitchen and the boy's stomach _growled_.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," Eddward said as he looked at the clock and saw the time.

 _645PM_

He drummed his fingers on the counter as he did a checklist for Kevin's day in his head.

He knew that he'd have to stay a bit later to make sure his files and accounts were all up to date, but he'd _never_ been this late getting home.

Even before they were dating, Kevin was never stuck in the office past 615.

And he was a speeder.

630 had been his call time for so long that Eddward is a bit _scared_ because he hasn't heard from Kevin since after his afternoon meeting and that was at 330.

Then he got an alert that Kevin had posted something to his Facebook Timeline.

He held his breath a bit because Kevin was prone to just leave him a message on his Facebook page before he texted, sent him a Facebook message, or even called.

There had been wall posts that should have been emails, articles shared that made more sense to be posted to his company's Tumblr page, and who knows what else that should _definitely_ been shared privately.

But he's _never_ been late for dinner.

"Check this out babe!," the text attached to an article on Stanford's male swim team having yet another student take gold at the Olympic prequalifiers.

Eddward had seen the article _hours ago_ and shared it as well, but he couldn't blame Kevin too much for not knowing because he had been up to his elbows with getting back to work after the holidays and Eddward got to stay home with the kids for a _snow day_.

But, this also means Kevin's messing around _at work_ when he should have been _at home._

 _And Damien's hungry._

"C'mere, kids!," he called out and the kids, the dogs, and Delilah raced into the kitchen.

"You talking to Dad?," Damien asked as his stomach made a tiny sound.

"Sorta, but y'all wanna go on Facebook with me?," he grinned and just for a moment, he got the distraction he needed to stave off their justified whining _and_ get back at his fiancée for being _late for dinner._

* * *

Kevin clicked on the notification and the screen was black before Eddward's and Penny's faces appeared. They looked like they were sitting in front of the kitchen island.

"Are we recording?," Penny asked as she peered into her reflection in the phone.

"Yep, looks like it," Eddward grinned, before turning around to look for his son. "Damien, get out of the fridge."

And the boy nearly cried.

 _"Fuuuuuuuck,"_ Kevin thought to himself as he closed the webpage he had open and stared at the trash company's intranet System's Reconciliation page.

It was still moving at damn near a snail's pace as Eddward began to speak to the camera.

"I'm hungry," Damien whined as he came to sit in his father's lap and his stomach grumble nearly killed Kevin's soul.

"I know, Baby," Eddward said. "But that's why we're here!"

"Are people watching us?," Damien asked as he peered at the camera like Penny.

"Yep," Eddward grinned but Kevin could see _fire_ in his eyes and his work files being _slowly_ filed away. "See, that right there is the number of people watching now."

"Six!," Penny said brightly. "Hi, six Facebook people!"

And Kevin started to thump his head against his desk because he knew _exactly_ who those six people were.

Then his phone buzzed again.

 _Eddward Rockwell tagged you in a live video._

 _"Noooooo!,"_ he screamed to his empty office and the notifications started to roll in.

"Yes, hello, everyone!," Eddward said as he rested his chin on his pouting son's head. "The reason why I've gone live is to tell you a little something about Kevin Barr."

"That's my dad!," Penny squealed.

"Mine, too!," Damien giggled as he sat up, his hunger forgotten for a moment.

"Yes, you see, Kevin is a loving father and my amazing fiancée," Eddward smiled as he waved his still healing tattooed left hand in front of the camera. "He's also a great friend, an awesome son, and a loyal employee."

"You can call him _many, many_ things," Eddward continued as he stood up. "But _late to fucking dinner_ is _usually not_ one of them. **_Til now."_**

The camera then quickly panned over the stove that had all the makings of Eddward's shrimp alfredo dinner.

But something was missing.

"We have _everything_ we need for dinner tonight," Eddward said as he started pointing to the various pots and pans on the stove. " _Homemade_ fettuccini, alfredo sauce _from scratch_ , shrimp, a Cesar salad, and in here," he went on as he walked to the fridge, "is the -"

"Gazpacho!," Damien whined.

"I'm a dead man," Kevin groaned to himself as he facepalmed.

"Yes, Megan," Eddward chirped into the phone's camera as he closed the refrigerator, and Damien whined some more, "your son _is_ late, and no one knows where he is, _except,_ I _just received_ an article from him on my wall here, that _I posted three hours ago._ "

"Can I say something, Papa!?"

"Sure."

It was a smile that only Penny got, but _that fire_ never went out of Eddward's eyes and the computer was being as slow as ever.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she pouted.

"I'm _dying!"_

The camera whipped around to Damien, who was laying spread eagle in the floor, Prince's head on his belly, Queenie's head on his knees, and Delilah was sitting on his chest, meowing exasperatedly in his face.

"You're killing _your son_ here, Barr," Eddward snipped into the camera. "So wherever the hell you are, you better get your ass home."

"Oh, my God, is Daddy in trouble?"

The camera looked down into frightened green eyes and Kevin shuddered.

 _"So much trouble."_

"Are you gonna break up?"

And Kevin's heart _stopped_.

"Oh, no!," Eddward laughed, and Kevin knew he'd be paying out the ass for this for a _very long time_. "He can't get rid of me. And no way in hell I'm letting him go, but I am _highly_ upset with him."

"Whew! Can I see the camera again?," she asked and the camera turned around to see Eddward studying the comments and Penny looking _very serious_. "You better hurry up, Daddy! Papa is _maaaaaad."_

 _"I know!,"_ Kevin grumbled as the system _finally_ got its act together and in two minutes, in which his loves complained some more about his lateness and their respective hunger, and Eddward started to read the comments and offer commentary and answer questions ranging from their near nonexistent wedding plans to how much trouble Kevin was truly in, everything was _done._

He posted a comment himself as he rode the elevator down to Eddward's car.

Kevin Barr: I'm coming!

Sylina 'Sy' Jackson-Williams: You won't be saying that tonight. XD

Angela 'Princess' Jackson-Williams: Kevin, there's a sale going on at Lawson's Liquors. Good luck!

"Like hell is anyone plying me with alcohol tonight!," Eddward was saying as Kevin sped to the liquor store.

When he got stuck at a red light, he posted his response.

Kevin Barr: Not for YOU, dork! I'd like my DEATH to be as pain free as possible.

Johnathan 'Johnny' Grove: That can be arranged, Kevin!

Kevin Barr: Let's not. Plz and thank you!

Megan 'O'Dell' Barr: I'm sure your funeral Mass will be lovely dear

Kevin Barr: Thanks Ma :/

"Oh, yes, Megan!," Eddward said brightly as Kevin pulled into the liquor store's parking lot. "Full funeral Mass for sure. Then I'm setting him on fire."

"Why?!," Damien squeaked from the floor he was still splayed out on.

"He mad," Penny said from her spot in front of the oven holding the garlic bread to keep it warm.

"Where do we go if Dad dies?," Damien asked worriedly.

"Fiji," Eddward said as he stood up again and started to stir the sauce so it wouldn't grow a skin or get stuck on the bottom of the pot.

"What's in Fiji?," Penny asked.

"Your new Daddy," Eddward said as he grinned and winked at the camera as he taste tested the sauce, Angela fell out of her desk chair laughing, and Kevin thumped his head on the steering wheel while he was was stuck at a stoplight a block away from home.

Delilah finally got off Damien and took her spot in front of the door to the garage and started to _cry._

"Listen, y'all," Eddward drawled as he followed the sound of her mewls. "She's _sad,"_ he pouted as he stood over her and she looked up and gave the saddest meow Kevin had ever heard. "She misses her Daddy."

* * *

"Ahem."

Eddward looked up from his phone to see Kevin leaning on the doorframe from the kitchen to the hall that led to the powder room, garage, and laundry room, with his arms full of Delilah, wine, and _black_ roses.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN!?," he yelled as Kevin trained his own phone on him.

 _"At work,_ Babe. I'm sorry," Kevin said as apologetically as possible as he set everything in his arms down. "Dae, take this," he told his son and handed his phone to the boy so he could hug Eddward.

Eddward handed his phone to Penny, and met Kevin halfway, but didn't open his crossed arms for a hug.

Cocked brow and scowl met bit lower lip and remorseful green eyes.

"Do you have _any idea_ how _worried_ I was?!," Eddward said as he threw his arms up in the air and Kevin took his chance to wrap his arms around him.

 _"Ten years,"_ Kevin whispered, and Eddward nearly cried as his own heart almost broke over how much worry Kevin had over _him_ when he was gone, as the kids circled them and offered their own commentary.

"So, they're hugging and apparently Daddy has been gone for ten years," Penny said as she tried to get a good visual of her fathers. "Stop commenting! I can't read that fast, yet!"

"More like a thousand," Damien retorted. "Can we eat now?!," he whined as he shoved the camera into his fathers' arms.

"Go wash your hands," Eddward sighed as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

The kids yelled with _glee_ as they tossed their phones on the counter and ran to wash their hands.

"I am sorry, and I got you some Chardonnay," Kevin whispered.

"I buy you a watch," Eddward said as he went to pick up his phone. "And Sync our calendars," and now the camera is on Kevin again, "and you -"

"I have witnesses now, you know?," Kevin said with the slickest grin Eddward had ever seen.

"Your mother says she knows a guy who can help me hide the body."

Kevin ran to his phone and saw his father's comment on his own live video.

Patrick PK Barr: Can I have your bike when you die?

"Oh, my God! What is wrong with you guys?!," Kevin screamed into his phone.

Sylina 'Sy' Jackson-Williams: Nothing what's wrong with you?

"Sy, oh, my God, woman!," Kevin muttered into his phone. "You all are terrible people and y'all need Jesus!"

"Because only He can save you."

Kevin _screamed_ as he turned to see Eddward standing in front of him, holding a butcher knife, and that fire still in his eyes before his Live Feed went _black._

* * *

Two hours later, the kids are in bed, and Kevin pours Eddward a glass of Cabernet to go with his last few pieces of black chocolate he had left over from his birthday.

"You get to live another day, mon amour," he said with a grin when the wine and chocolate appeared in front of him. "And I'm sorry, too. I was just worried that something had happened to you because I hadn't heard a peep out of you and then you post that stupid article on my wall and _argh!,"_ he huffed as he shoved a piece of chocolate in his face.

"How about we make a deal," Kevin said thoughtfully as he looked into the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Go on."

"Whenever I get home, I get fifteen minutes, uninterrupted if I come in and head straight for your office."

Eddward looked over at him and saw the slightly dark circles under his eyes and a weariness in his eyes that he knew was often in his own.

"Done. But if I'm hiding in the workout room -"

"Got it," Kevin said as he pulled him into a cuddle. "I just needed a break and the system was being hella slow. I don't know how time got away from me..."

"Me, either..."

Kevin looked down at him and saw that far off look in his eyes he got whenever he was thinking about or someone brought up the time he was _away._

"At least we live in the same house now," Kevin shrugged.

"Now."

Kevin looked down to see _that grin, tho_ and kissed him.

"Speaking of _now_ , what did you say to doing things over spring break?"

"That's _later,_ Kev."

"And I'm telling you _now_ that I'd like to marry your dorky ass over spring break."

Eddward looked into the fire as thirteen years of spring breaks ran through his head. Each was different from the last and he distinctly remember the last one they spent together was full of plans where he'd spend the day with Kevin and the nights with Marie, before waking up in Kevin's arms.

And now their first real spring break together in over a decade would be spent full of plans again.

Only this time, instead of planning for prom, looking at colleges, sneaking out and in and back again, they'd be changing their relationship statuses, their kids names, their tax filing status, and receiving benefits all married couples get.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"I'll be free so why not," Eddward said as he sipped his wine.

Kevin grabbed his phone and brought up his calendar.

All the meetings and appointments Eddward had booked over spring break were with the cable company as he told his own employees that he was using the break to be with his kids as much as possible considering how booked his freelance cable job had him and didn't want to overload himself with work.

 _But now they were all gone._

"Ok, what just happened?," Kevin asked as he waved his phone in Eddward's face.

"I quit."


	138. A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note: Happy St Patrick's Day!**

 **May you have warm words on a cold evening,**

 **A full moon on a dark night,**

 **And the road downhill all the way to your door.**

Kevin wanted to be mad that Eddward _quit his job_ without even dropping a hint that he was considering the option, but he was too shocked that Eddward had done it because he didn't quit anything.

At all.

Ever.

The universe made things quit for Eddward.

For the man to actually _stop_ doing something that was working for him was mind boggling.

"What?! Why?!"

"Shh, Kevin," Eddward hissed at him. "You'll -"

But the tell tale jingle of the bell on Delilah's collar was heard in the kitchen and they both sighed as the cat walked out of the hall from the laundry room, stretched her legs, took a drink of water from her bowl on the opposite side of the kitchen island from the dogs and then walked into the living room to give them both a disapproving look for waking her.

"Anyways," Eddward said as he snapped his fingers at her and she trotted over to the couch and waited to be picked up. "It was time, Daddy."

Kevin gave him the same look he'd give the kids when he'd asked them to _explain_ _themselves_ when they misbehaved as he picked Delilah up. But his hard stare softened as Eddward pouted.

"Ok, so, ever since I went public, there have been too many people there making it out like I'm some Daddy Warbucks and I _owe_ them something. _And_ the work load has gotten out of hand. There's _way_ too much stuff they're putting on _me_ that they can put on the damn interns, who are _begging_ for the work to begin with," he sighed as he scratched Delilah's chin.

Kevin knew that his work load for the cable company picked up when they got back from New York, but Eddward would delegate what he could so he could still concentrate on his own things like he'd always done _and_ be there for their family when he needed to be.

It was the _Daddy Warbucks_ comment that threw him.

"What do you mean by _Daddy Warbucks?"_

"That they think your Baby Boy is their damn Sugar Daddy," Eddward snarked as he downed the rest of his wine. "Especially with Christmas. Oh, my God, they were just terrible little _brats_ over the holidays. I'm just the security team _lead._ I'm _not_ in charge of bonuses or company gifts."

"Did they ask you to be?!"

"Not exactly," Eddward said as he made a face, took Delilah out of Kevin's lap, and cuddled them both close. "But _hints_ were dropped."

And Kevin's blood started to boil.

 _"Like?"_

Eddward shuddered at his tone and took a moment to figure out how to tell him how his _freelance_ job had been asking him to _pay_ for their Christmas.

"They usually give gift baskets full of promo stuff from the channels they have. I knew the kids would like the cartoon stuff, so I was really looking forward to that, but then _somebody_ suggested cash bonuses and Nicole asked me to write the check as a sponsor for my team."

"You're joking?!"

"No," he said softly as he looked into fiery green eyes and shook his head. "I didn't do it because I didn't want to, of course, but also, because there's a ton of paperwork you have to do to be a sponsor. And it wouldn't have kicked in til _this year_ anyways, so I couldn't have done it legally. And I'm not about to try to sneak it as some benevolent gift to the station because that's not how things work. And no one was happy about it, but I got the stocking stuffers I wanted to give the kids because they went back to the baskets like they should have done in the first place."

Kevin wrapped an arm around him and sighed.

There was no way Eddward could stay on any longer without it creating a hostile work environment. His _baby_ had made he and his employees millionaires overnight and for him to stay on with the cable company would have been deemed a slap in the face of those on the outside looking for a job, even though Eddward _loves_ the work he does and saw no real reason to quit.

Til, like he saw when he was in LA, and eventually, to a certain extent, in New York, the _work_ outweighed the rewards.

He had been hiding from so much back then, but Mya's experience taught him that he didn't have to be scared of change when the opportunity would be beneficial to him and so many others who wanted and needed his help in the long run.

Especially when he _wanted_ to do it.

He wanted his freelance job because it kept him in the loop of tech securities. He loved the work and the people he worked with.

But now, not so much.

He still loved the work, but not those he was working with because of their jealousy over what _all_ of his hard work had brought him.

He had to leave.

But where did that leave _them?_

* * *

"So what do _we_ do now?"

Eddward looked up at him and smiled.

 _Theoretically,_ his quitting left them with just one income. And as soon as he changed his name, he was going on the mortgage. One employed spouse is nice, but it really helps to have _two._

 _"We_ download the new app I've been working on."

"What?!

The look of surprise and relief in Kevin's eyes was too comical to ignore and Eddward pressed _both_ hands to his mouth to quiet his laughter that only got louder when Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, this gives me time to work on a few new things and make sure that everything else stays working like it should, too."

"So what is it?!," Kevin asked excitedly.

At this point, the dogs had joined them and all the pets and Kevin were looking at him with such intensity, he felt on the spot.

 _Just like that spelling bee._

"W-Well, umm, it's just this thing..."

"What's it _do,_ Edd?," Kevin asked as he picked his phone up off the coffee table and opened the App Store on his phone.

"Umm, it's just a game I made with Ed based off his comic book."

Now, Kevin's _really_ excited.

He bounced on the couch like a kid waiting to get a puppy while hissing obscenities at his phone for not moving fast enough.

"The WiFi is on...what the fuck is with this thing?," he muttered to himself as he did a name search on Eddward's company.

"L-Look up P-PlaguEd," Eddward said nervously as he went into the kitchen for another glass of wine.

"PlaguEd, PlaguEd, PlaguEd...Found it!"

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Sorry,"_ Kevin whispered as he looked into the kitchen at an _intense_ looking Eddward who had a rather large glass of red wine to his lips. "C'mere, Baby," he said gently as he patted the spot next to him on the couch and Eddward wearily walked back into the living room and plop down beside him.

Kevin muttered to himself as he got the game to download and then started to play.

And it was just like Ed's comic book, _except_ that you got to choose whether to play as the heroes or the villains.

Kevin, being the All American guy he was, chose the hero, but decided to play as _Timothy_ instead of Mike.

The comic book series was done, and Ed was now in the initial stages of plotting out a new story. Vampires may or may not have been mentioned a few dozen times. But the apocalypse story ended with Timothy and Mike fighting off alien invaders with what was left of the world's populations on the east coast of the United States and in the Atlantic Ocean.

Lindsey and Tony came back with news of how things got so bad.

Area 51 was used as a sort of alien embassy since _First Contact_ had been made in the 1950's. But as the alien universe got as populated and organized as our own, they decided that humans weren't worth the trouble anymore because of how much trouble we caused each other. So a virus was injected into the water supply and humanity started to fall.

What they hadn't expected was that while so many places in the world were very interconnected, so many weren't. Rome fell in a day, London never was infected. Denver was destroyed over a long holiday weekend, but San Francisco survived, all because of how all the municipalities ran their water systems.

As the aliens fought amongst themselves over who was to blame for not better planning our destruction, humanity gathered her resources and started to fight back.

A rebel alien contingent from Venus, came with a cure, but it was hard to get humanity to accept and believe.

Then Daniel showed up with their Queen.

She had gotten separated from her people in Kansas City, wandered to the east coast as she knew that her rebels in New York would be there and that the city was always good for helping ward off _bad guys_. But on the way, she had to hide out in a cave in Appalachian Mountains in West Virginia because not only were zombies affected by the water borne virus roaming about, but so were bandits and militias that came together to protect or hurt the survivors.

Timothy had no reason to not believe his son because the boy had never lied to him or the Queen, who was very forthcoming with all she knew about humanity and how we got to where we are, but it was hell getting the rest of the militias on board. Even after she gave them the cure and their family and friends back because of it

When Mike was hurt in a skirmish with some bandits that were trying to take down an alien fighter squadron, she saved his life.

And seeing one of the most popular fighters in this war for survival _fall_ then _rise again,_ brought everyone on board.

The fight against the rest of the universe was long and hard, but humanity and lovers of it survived.

The ending was a sweetheart story of Mike and Timothy turning friendship into love, and Daniel's sweet bonding relationship with the Prince of Mars.

Kevin complained for _weeks_ that ending was cheesy, but Eddward was a bit relieved that there was something _nice_ to happen to everyone for once.

But in the game, you could bring forth carnage or peace. Or use carnage to create peace.

The choice was yours.

And Kevin was choosing to use a little carnage to create peace by letting the good doctor do a little harm against his enemies, because in his opinion, Timothy never got a chance to show everyone what a badass he really was in the comic book.

Eddward watched him play the game for a few minutes before his phone's battery dropped to a low enough percentage that he decided that he had enough game play for the moment.

* * *

"So?," Eddward asked as they made their way to the bedroom so Kevin could charge his phone and they could go to bed.

Kevin looked at him curiously for a few seconds before catching the apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Well," Kevin began as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I think it's a fun game for sure, but what I want to know is how do _you_ feel about _all of this?"_

"I can't go back, Kev," Eddward said as he shook his head. "I mean, I know this is crazy and I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first, but if I stay..."

"I get it and I'll support you 100%," Kevin said as he kissed his forehead. "But _please_ just talk to me first next time people are acting crazy. I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Ok, so if I come to you to talk, _just to talk,"_ Eddward said as he cupped his face in his hands, "you're _not_ going to fly off the handle?"

Pensive blue met defensive green as Kevin started to sputter.

"Th-That's not fair, Edd!"

"Life's not fair, Kevin!," Eddward whined and Kevin dropped his head in defeat.

He knew his man was right.

Life wasn't fair.

But he couldn't help who he was. If his family needed _anything_ he was there for them.

To help, to _fix_ , was just something he _did_.

 _"Please, Kevin?"_

Kevin looked into weary eyes and just wanted them to shine bright again.

"I can _try,"_ Kevin said with as sigh, and then he grinned as Eddward's eyes started to light up again. "But I make no promises."

"Of course not," Eddward snickered as he spun the only promise he would ever truly need from the man around on his left ring finger.


	139. Blue

Kevin woke up in a bit of a haze.

It was mid-afternoon and while he was alone in their bedroom, wearing just his boxers, wrapped up in the throw at the end of the bed, he could hear noise in the house.

The dogs and Delilah trotting through the kitchen and Queenie barking at the squirrels.

Eddward answering the kids' calls for a snack in the affirmative but also letting them know that dinner would be _soon._

The surround sound was on and Eddward's usual lazy Sunday afternoon jazz playlist was streaming through the speakers.

It took him a minute to figure out how he got to where he was, though.

And when he figured it out, he pouted a bit because Eddward wasn't cuddled up with him.

* * *

They had gone to Mass and then had lunch with Sophia's parents before coming home and Eddward ordered the kids to play either in their rooms or the basement, but not to bother them unless it was an emergency.

Then he drug Kevin to their bedroom for a _chat._

A _chat_ that started with them making out and ending with his cock in Eddward's mouth.

His Sunday afternoon nap quickly followed.

Eddward had done well to make good on his promise to give him a blow job _everyday_ if he bought the house, but after a week and a half of being accosted, Kevin nearly _begged_ for cuddles and made a deal with the man that he could do whatever he wanted to him, whenever he wanted to do it, but that he should only do it because _he wanted to,_ not the make good on a promise made in the heat of a the moment.

So the afternoon delights could come sporadically as they found the time for _them_ and they were truly delightful.

But now he was up, kinda hungry, and needing more of Eddward.

* * *

After pulling a pair of sweats on, he walked out of the bedroom to find Penny sitting at the kitchen island, her headphones on her head, her new artist tablet in her hands.

"Hey, Daddy! Look!," she said loudly because she couldn't hear herself over her music.

"Shh," he chuckled as he pulled her headphones a bit and peered over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

There was nothing in the center of the picture, but along the edges she had started to sketch a ring of Celtic Knots that would be the frame of whatever she was going to draw.

"Whoa, that's good, Pen," he said in a bit of awe, impressed that the girl had the details of the knots down like she did. "Where's your brother?"

She pointed to the pantry as she got back to work and he rolled his eyes before going to find Damien.

"What are you doing?," he said as he walked into their pantry to see Damien loading up his sweet tooth.

Damien had his arms _full_ of snacks and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Getting snacks. Pen says she's gonna draw me."

"Uh huh. You don't need that much for a picture, Dae," he told him as he pulled a few snacks out of his arms and putting them back on the shelf. "Now stop pouting. Your Papa already told you that dinner is soon anyways."

"Yes, Sir," Damien sighed as he took what he still had in his arms and went to sit down for his _close up_ with his sister.

"Where's Edd?," Kevin asked the kids when he came back out of the pantry and Penny pointed to the laundry room with her stylist before starting a sketch of Damien in a ring of knots that kept her father's homeland together.

* * *

He went down the hall and Eddward's light humming drew him in like a siren's song.

He was standing over the counter where he sorted and folded their laundry when Kevin slipped behind him and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Mhmm," Eddward sighed as he leaned against the redhead to catch his bearings.

"Hey, you," Kevin said as he gave him a quick hug and stepped to the side to _help._ "You left me," he pouted as he started to fold Damien's socks.

"You want clean underwear for this week or not?," Eddward asked as he separated Penny's light and dark clothes.

"I've got like ten pairs left," Kevin shrugged and Eddward looked at him in mild disgust.

"That's _it?!"_

"Yeeesss," Kevin drawled lowly as he sat Damien's laundry aside to separate his own light and dark clothes.

"We need to get you some more," Eddward said thoughtfully as he took an armload of the little girl's clothes to the washing machine.

"And put them _where,_ Edd?," Kevin asked incredulously as their drawers were already full of clothes.

"I was thinking we could get a small chest of drawers for the back of the closet, to hold extra stuff just in case something happens," Eddward said with such a serious look on his face that Kevin didn't have the heart to argue with him about it.

"Fine, but you're putting it together."

Eddward just chuckled in his peripheral and said, "Yeah, I think IKEA has something that will work for us."

"And that's why you're doing it yourself," Kevin snarked back as Eddward laughed out loud.

"Speaking of _shopping,"_ Eddward said as he calmed down. "I think I'll take Penny dress shopping soon."

"For?," Kevin asked, curious as to why Eddward would want to do such a thing.

"The wedding."

"Whaaaaaa?," Kevin grinned and Eddward started to sputter a bit.

"I know what I _said,_ but I think she should have a nice dress for it," he huffed as he shoved Damien's laundry basket into the hall.

"Oh, I agree with you," Kevin chuckled. "I'm just kinda surprised is all."

"I'm an enigma," Eddward deadpanned as he went to find his son, who wasn't answering him.

"They're drawing," Kevin said as he came behind him when Eddward got to the kitchen.

Damien was sitting perfectly still, only moving when Penny would nod her head towards his chips so he wouldn't squirm too much while she did the drawing and he still got to snack.

"What's this?," Eddward asked as he came to peer over her shoulder and saw a small portrait of his some coming together in a frame of Celtic Knots.

"Just drawing Dae. Ms Madison says we gotta always work on our art if we want to be good at it," she said as Eddward nodded, knowing that school's art teacher's influence on his little Picasso ran _deep._ But her voice dropped to a near whisper as she said, "I wanna get good like Dae's mom, you know?"

Her dad's and Damien stared at her as her sketching pace picked up a bit and she went pink to her ears as her lower lip poked out a bit.

"Well," Eddward said softly as he put his chin on her shoulder, "I think you're well on your way."

Bright, glimmering green eyes looked at him in shock as she whipped her head around to look at him.

"Really?!"

"Oh, yes," he chuckled as he pulled back to look at her drawing. "Your shading is _impeccable_ , and I really like the way the knots come together. Kevin, c'mere," he said as he pointed to the knots that made up the frame. "What do you think about making that _a ring?"_

Kevin had a good feeling that Eddward was going to print the picture out and put it on the refrigerator, but the way he said _'a ring'_ made Kevin's ears and eyes perk up a bit.

Looking the drawing over, he saw that if the frame of knots was turned into a _circle_ , it would make a very pretty ring. The knots were drawn with thin lines and sketched closely together, forming perfect loops, and he knew that if he showed it to Barr's family jeweler, that he could create a wedding band for he and Eddward out of it.

"What kind of ring, Papa?," Damien asked, using the distraction to sneak another chip.

"A wedding one," Kevin said as Penny _squealed._

"Calm down," Eddward chuckled, as he nudged Damien with his laundry basket. "And take a break. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours so no more snacking after this, ok?"

The kids muttered their understanding and Penny went to help Damien put his clothes away.

* * *

Kevin picked up her tablet in her absence and saw that she was coloring each piece she sketched after she got her lines set.

She was shading his hair and just finishing up his bangs when he and Eddward interrupted her.

And Kevin couldn't help himself.

Penny insisted that Damien get some hair color the next time they went to Target.

Blue bangs looked good on him.

So a small Kanker tradition continued. First in _comb in, wash out_ hair color through out elementary school, then _the real thing_ by the time he was in middle school.

Which was around the time Marcus took to calling him, _Blue._


	140. Waiting

The house phone rang sometime around 3AM, at the same time, Kevin heard someone trying to softly knock on their front door and _failing._

"You get the phone," he groaned to Eddward as he got out of the bed to see who in the world would be at their house at such an ungodly hour.

Eddward whined as he answered the phone and a few seconds later, he was suddenly _very awake._

"Kevin," he said in a loud whisper as he grabbed his shoes, beanie, and ran out of their bedroom.

"I know," Kevin sighed as he pointed to waving Big Ed standing in their front hallway. "Grab my shoes for me?"

Eddward ran back to grab his shoes and Ed chuckled as he went into the kitchen to start their Kurieg.

"What do you want me to tell the kids?," he asked as he made them their coffee to go.

"That their Auntie Nazz has no sense of timing," Kevin yawned as Eddward shoved his shoes and phone at him.

"I think that's the baby's fault," Ed chuckled. "Be careful, though. It's a blizzard out there."

* * *

They took Kevin's truck to the hospital because Ed was right about the weather.

Near white out conditions made the usually fifteen minute trip closer to an hour.

Their phones lit up with phone calls and messages from Nazz, her parents, Chris, his parents, and a social worker who was sitting with the twins at the hospital, but there wasn't much anyone could do but _wait._

 _Except the baby._

Kevin ran into the delivery room as the girl started to crown and Eddward stayed in the waiting room to watch the twins and make a few more _it's way too early for this phone calls_.

"So, you the dad?," the nurse trying to feed Nazz ice chips grinned as Kevin ran to Nazz's side and the two best friends, as well as Nazz's midwife and dula, looked at the woman in horror and confusion.

 **"No,"** Nazz said firmly before grabbing Kevin's hand. "Touch me and die, bitch."

The sound that came out of her as she gave one last push scared any ideas of having more kids out of Kevin for the rest of his life.

And his hand was bruised.

But he persevered and sent Chris, who was all the way in Charleston for a CASA conference, a picture of Jayla Marie Moore sometime around 445AM.

As dawn broke, Sy brought the new mom a _real_ breakfast, fraternity brothers and sisters came to help with the kids, and Eddward called Jason to borrow his plane to get Chris home as the midnight blizzard made the roads treacherous, but once the skies cleared, they were friendly again.

* * *

Eddward made them another cup of coffee when they got home because the kids got the day off of school because of the storm, and they both hid in Eddward's office to work for a few hours while the kids slept in. The storm may have brought things outside to a bit of a standstill, but telecommunications are a thing and they had work to do.

But online shopping is a _thing,_ too.

"What is that?," Kevin asked as he closed out another video conference and saw Eddward scroll through a webpage of clothes for baby girls.

"Trying to piece together a nice layette set for Jayla," he said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you did that for the baby shower?"

"Oh, no," Eddward grinned as he added a few things to his cart. "That was the baby shower, this is the welcome home gift."

The blank stare Kevin gave him, on top of his lack of sleep, made Eddward laughed til he cried.

"I can't do that again," he said as he shook his head and Eddward's hiccuping laughs had died down to tittering giggles.

"Well, _we_ don't have that problem," Eddward sighed with a small smile as he gestured between them. "So don't worry about it."

"Wait," Kevin said as he held up a hand in an effort to gather his foggy, sleepy thoughts. "You don't want to have any more kids?"

"No, why?," Eddward snorted. "I already have three."

"Three! Wait, when did you get...ha ha, Edd. Stop laughing at me!"

But Eddward couldn't stop. Not for another minute anyways.

"Kevin," he giggled, "I _love_ kids. But what we have is _enough._ I'll just babysit if I feel like I'm itching to do that again and I'll be fine."

"Really?!"

"Yes, why? Why does this surprise you so much?"

"Have you seen _you_ with kids, man?! I'm kinda surprised you have the one."

"Me, too," Eddward snickered and Kevin looked _horrified._

It wasn't that he was mad or even jealous of the life Eddward had with Marie before him, it was just the sheer horror if knowing about their sex life.

"How'd he get here anyways?," Kevin asked, curious on Damien's origins as everyone knew Penny's and just accepted Damien's another part of _married life._

"How do you think?"

"Edd."

"Kevin."

Scowl met scowl and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't know. We did everything we were supposed to and she wasn't sick and on antibiotics like Bridget was. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Even condoms?"

Eddward went _red_ and it was _Kevin's_ turn to laugh.

 _"Oh, my god! EDD!"_

"Look, when you get married someday, you'll understand," Eddward huffed at him and _that smirk_ was quickly in place on Kevin's stupid, gorgeous face.

 _"I'm counting on it."_

And Eddward started to count down the days to spring break.

* * *

"Has he been in, yet?," Kevin asked with a sly grin and Jamie Dalaney, Mr Dalaney's daughter, looked at him over her glasses and rolled her yes.

"Yes, he has. No, you can't see it," she said as she uploaded Penny's drawing into the computer in front of her.

"Oh c'mon, Jamie! I won't tell if you won't tell," Kevin pleaded and the Irish woman took a pen out of her bun and threw it at him.

"No, Kevin," she said firmly as she saved the picture in front of her to the Barr family's jewelry archives and and emailed it to the metal works team to start the process on making Kevin and Eddward's wedding bands.

"No, you won't tell?"

"Yes."

"So I can see it?"

"No," she grinned and he threw the pen she had thrown at him back at her. She merely caught it and placed it back in her bun as she wrote up his receipt.

"But, whhhhhhyyyy?," he whined.

"Becaaaause," she whined back as she handed him his copy of the receipt, "it'll ruin the surprise."

"Wait a min," Kevin said as he held up a hand that wasn't putting the receipt away. "He wants to _surprise_ me with it?!"

"Yes," she said slowly, as she gave him a curious glance a bit taken aback at the fact that the wedding ring in question was going to be a surprise.

In her line of work, such things were a given, yet, Kevin was standing there looking like you could push him over with a feather.

"He _hates_ surprises, Jamie," Kevin said as he shook his head and kinda scared as to what the dork had up his sleeve.

"Really?," she chuckled. "I guess he kinda seems the type. He's very particular, I can tell."

"You have no idea," Kevin sighed as this morning's tiff over Kevin not picking up the ties he didn't want to wear today and putting them back where they belonged got him the silent treatment over breakfast til he at least made an effort to clean up the mess of silk, satin, and polyester blend off the bed and back in the closet on the tie rack where they all belonged, ran through his head _again._

"I think I do," she said with a wink. "Now get out, I have work to do. But I need you back here in a week _with him_ so you can try on the rings."

"Sure, sure," Kevin muttered with a wave as he went out the door, _all_ the scenarios as to what this next trip to the jewelry store could mean.

* * *

"Ten days?"

"Ten days," Eddward said as he filed their prenup away with their life insurance policies in their new fireproof safe next to the world's most perfect wedding bands.

Kevin's engagement ring remained to be see by someone who wasn't Eddward or anyone that worked with or for the Delaney's.

But the thin, knotted, white gold metal was perfect and Kevin couldn't wait to wear it.

Negative results came back on their blood work and when placed with their current medical records, no subsequent testing was needed.

Now all they had to do was wait for spring break.

Except Eddward was bound and determined to walk out of the court room with his new name, and the kids would, too.

But that meant listing the news that the kids names were changing in the local papers for at least ten business days before the change would occur to give anyone who wanted to contest the name change time to respond.

That gave them two weeks.

 _No one would._

They told their family and friends what they were doing and pleaded with them to not talk about when the kids were around and they held their respective breaths that no one outside their circle would care to say anything to the children.

They wanted it to be a _surprise._

Because with the name change came adoption papers for each child and it was going to take a full fourteen days for those to be taken care of, and that was with Eddward's lawyers making it a top priority, _which they were._

It was the _courts_ that they had to wait on.

So in reality, they were looking at three weeks of _waiting_ to see if they could walk out the Peach Tree County courthouse, not only _married,_ but a married _family_ of four.

"So this is it?," Kevin asked as he looked the paperwork that held the kids' name changes on them on Eddward's desk over.

"It is," Eddward said as he picked it up, tucked it away in an envelope, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But you need to get going, you don't want to be late getting back."

"Some lunch date," Kevin pouted as they walked hand in hand to the garage, Eddward to his car, Kevin to his Harley.

"I promise you a _real_ lunch date soon," Eddward said as he hit the garage door opener button and kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes and put on his sunglasses. "Be careful."

"I will," Eddward snorted as he looked Kevin's _death trap_ over and shook his head. "I'll meet you guys at your parents when I get back. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Their vehicle's engines roared to life as their hearts held on to waiting for _forever._


	141. Lucky

Eddward and Penny looked the three dresses over and sighed.

"Where the fuck is she?," Eddward muttered to himself, indecision making his gut lurch with anxiety.

A split second later, he heard the familiar rush of tennis shoes running behind him.

"There you are!," he exclaimed as he turned around to see Sy bent over, grasping her knees and trying to catch her breath.

"I swear...my sous chef...is...is trying to kill me," she panted as she stood up a bit straighter and ran a hand through her hair. "So what are we looking at?"

Eddward and Penny pointed to the three _very pretty_ dresses laid out on the couch in front of them.

They were at the Macy's at the mall, just outside the girl's changing room.

They had narrowed down Penny's dress for the wedding to three dresses.

A taffeta emerald green number with full skirt, cap sleeves, a simple satin belt and blue bejeweled buckle.

A dark pink sundress with a cream lace overlay and matching bolero jacket.

And a blue satin dress with a full skirt that had a peek-a-boo black lace petticoat.

"You got the pics I sent you, right?," Eddward asked and Sy nodded.

He had sent her a picture of the girl in each dress and begged her to come the mall to help them decide because the pictures were nice, but seeing it all in person provided a better picture of what the father and daughter were going for.

"Green is her color," Sy said as she picked up the green dress. "And that blue accent is cute, but I think purple would go better. Can you switch out the buckle?," she asked as she looked the belt over. _"We can!,"_ she squealed as she pulled the buckle off and started to look around for the _accessories_ rack.

A new belt buckle, headband, necklace and earring jewelry set, shoes and pretty socks, and $250 later, Penny was _ready._

 _Kevin was not._

* * *

"She's _five!_ She can't wear all that!," he told Eddward after they came home from their shopping trip.

Eddward resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he put her new dress and accessories away.

"I know how old she is," he said calmly even though his eyes showed how annoyed he was with Kevin's mini freak out. "This outfit is age appropriate and still fashionable."

"My _baby_ doesn't need to be _fashionable,"_ Kevin pouted.

"Says the man that has been dressing her like a freaking _princess_ since he brought her home!," Eddward retorted as he gestured towards the dresser top _loaded_ with barrettes, ribbons, headbands, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and God knows how many other _accessories_ any _Daddy's lil girl_ would need to be the prettiest girl in the room. "I'm just maintaining what she's grown accustomed to."

"You're spoiling her, Edd," Kevin sighed as he walked out of the room, Eddward's laugh making him feel some kind of way. "Do. Not."

But Eddward _did._

"If I don't, who will, Kevin?," Eddward snickered as he ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "C'mon, Daddy," he whispered into his shoulder blades, "don't be like this."

Kevin sighed as he turned around and let Eddward pull him into a real hug.

 _"She can't."_

 _"But she will."_

Kevin whined and Eddward squeezed him tighter.

"It's gonna be ok, Daddy. If we go with the flow, it'll be easier than just trying to prevent the inevitable."

Kevin pulled back and narrowed his eyes at him and Eddward rolled his own.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I no be logical," he said sarcastically and Kevin started to fume. "Calm down, Pumpkin."

"No! You're making her grow up too fast!," Kevin huffed as he ran down the stairs.

"Yes, because buying her a dress for our _wedding_ is gonna make her 17," Eddward snarked as he _walked_ down the stairs behind him.

Kevin stopped two steps from the bottom stair and looked up at Eddward who had made it to the landing.

"What?," Eddward asked softly as Kevin's once stormy face started to soften.

"The wedding."

"What about it?"

"You did all that for _her_ for the wedding?"

"Kevin," Eddward chuckled as he came down the stairs, but stopped at the stair above the one he was currently standing on. "I'd do _anything_ for her, you know that."

"How much was that dress?"

Eddward bit his lip as he started to giggle.

"You do _not_ want to know," he snickered once he calmed himself down enough to talk.

"But she _does?,"_ Kevin asked, knowing that Penny's braggadocios ways didn't fall far from the tree, but she could be as snotty as her mother when it came to _what_ she bragged about.

"Oh, no," Eddward shuddered, knowing the dress and accessories were enough material for _weeks_ of _'look at me!,'_ announcements. "We had Sy come and help us pick it out and she kept her distracted while I paid for everything."

Kevin calmed down a bit more knowing that Sy's _keep them little_ taste was similar to his own and her fashion sense was better, too.

"Ok," he sighed, as he stepped up to wrap himself around the man who had himself wrapped around Penny's little finger. "But you're doing her hair for this. I wouldn't want to mess up the diva's big debut as Lil Miss Rockwell-Barr."

"And they say I'm the smart one," Eddward grinned as he kissed his cheek and Kevin stormed off muttering something about Eddward and Penny ruining his life.

* * *

"Dad."

 _*poke*_

"Dad."

 _*poke*_

"Dad."

 _*poke*_

Kevin grabbed the pudgy finger poking his forehead with his free hand and Eddward whined.

"What, Dae?," Kevin muttered without opening his eyes, as he released his hand and pulled Eddward close again.

 _"Maidin mhaith!,"_ the boy squealed and Kevin's eyes flew open.

 _It was St Patrick's Day._

* * *

Damien's Gaelic wasn't all that great, mostly because he had no one to speak it to regularly as most of the words and phrases Kevin knew weren't _nice_ ones and Penny was as clueless as he was, but he was getting better with simple greetings.

And for the last week leading up to spring break, he had been doubling down on _everything_ Irish in preparation for St Patrick's Day.

Kevin sat up on a groan as Damien held out a up mug coffee for him.

"I put the Irish cream in it!," he said excitedly and Kevin pinched Eddward for snickering into his pillow.

Eddward swatted his hand away and rolled over to look at his boys.

Damien had on the green dress shirt he was going to wear to Mass and jeans. He had run a comb in green color in his hair and it was _stiff_ with gel to hold the color in all day as it was going to be warm and he didn't want to sweat it out.

 _"At least faux hawks look good on him,"_ Eddward thought as he stretched and told him to pull out the bacon for breakfast.

* * *

They went to Mass in honor of the holiday, Damien and Eddward in simple green dress shirts, Eddward in black slacks and Damien in jeans. But Kevin and Penny wore their kilts, as did Patrick and Megan's green suit and hat reminded Eddward of something that Jackie O would have worn, but the modern twist on it was that she cut the long hem line about an inch above her knee and paired the whole ensemble with six inch green stilettos.

After Mass, they had lunch at O'Malley's in the city.

And Eddward smiled as he saw two boys in the booth he and Kevin would share when they would sneak away for a _date_ at the family pub in high school.

"I'm _trying_ here, McDoofus!," a blond told the redhead across from him who leaned over and kissed him.

"I know, but it's _O'Leary,_ McDingus."

The blond went red and Eddward hid a giggle in his hand. When Kevin looked at him, he tipped his head to the two boys and Kevin shot him a grin before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

As Eddward looked at the two boys again, he thought back to his days trying to find his way to who he was.

They were living in a light that was kindled by the likes of he and Kevin and he hoped they would hold tight to them.

Everyone deserves to be who they are.

* * *

After lunch was the St Patrick's Day Snake Parade in the city where Kevin and Patrick rode their Harley's with their motorcycle club.

Eddward hung back with all the other family members who opted out of riding with their motorcyclists and took pictures with Megan as the kids rode in Patrick's side car.

"Megan?," Eddward asked curiously as he took a panoramic picture of the motorcycle club's entire brigade.

"Hm?"

"Does...Does Kevin have a sidecar?"

"Heh," the woman snickered as she saw the curious look Eddward was giving Patrick's sidecar. "Yeah, I got him one after Penny was born."

"And he didn't tell me," Eddward sighed.

 _"Well..."_

"I _know...,"_ he said as his ears went pink.

His aversion to Kevin's Harley was well known, but rides were _allowed_ as _wanted._

Too bad the kids _wanted_ them _a lot._

If he knew about the sidecar, he'd have no excuse to limit the rides for _anyone_.

They could ride together.

As a family.

"Bring it by the house as soon as you can," he told her as he waved to the kids and shot Kevin a smile.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really," he blushed. "Please?"

"Absolutely," she squealed as she hugged him close, glad to see him _finally_ coming on board into this piece of Kevin's world.

* * *

They had dinner with Kevin's Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jamie and while Grandma treated Eddward and Beth's boyfriend, Scott, warmly both men knew that it was only because their respective partners, not to mention Kevin and Beth's parents, and the hosts would have pitched a fit if she didn't.

The tradition of holding family close was slowly losing out to a better one of holding _loved ones_ , no matter the status, close and treating them like the _family_ they were.

"You know she's gonna be a completely different person once y'all get married," Scott told him as they stood in front of the dessert bar and tried to decide how to satisfy their sweet tooth's.

"Yes, and I'm so looking forward to it," Eddward sighed bitterly and Scott gave a small laugh.

"They say we can't choose our family, but I'm a firm believer in keeping the ones who haven't done me wrong close," Scott said as he loaded up on a few of Eddward's cookies that he brought for the event.

"And those that don't?"

"Respect, but don't forget. Civility above all. And a nice, tall, cold beer when I get home," the man smirked as he walked away.

As he looked around the room, he could see how Scott's advice worked for _all_ the Barr's.

They were civil and respectful to one another, but sides had been chosen.

There were saints and sinners.

Traditionalists and non.

Conservatives and liberals.

Blood and marriage united them, but the whiskey kept things running smoothly.

The old guard was changing, but the new wasn't too far gone from their roots to forget who they were.

And he and Damien were in the thick of it all.

Any other time in his life, he wouldn't have even let the thought of _dealing_ with a family like Kevin's cross his mind. At least the Kankers wanted him around, _no questions asked._

But the way that Kevin loved _them_ made his family's shenanigans worth it.

St Patrick's life was filled with the stuff of legend and skepticism, and maybe a little mysticism, too. He was one of many saints of the Catholic to bring the light of Christ to the world.

Kevin's life was filled with so many stories as bright as his eyes, lively as his hair and dark as his temper. He was one of many who brought Eddward out of the darkness of societal expectations and live his life as _he_ wanted, not as _anyone, not even Kevin, especially not Kevin,_ expected him to.

St Patrick was the patron saint of Ireland to the world.

Kevin was the love who let Eddward just _be himself_ to the world.

He showed him life in the light and Eddward was going to stay in that light for forever.

Spring break started on Monday.

When he checked his weather app, he saw that _the perfect day_ was going to follow a night full of thunderstorms.

And it was just as well.

To wake up with his _family_ would be the best way to start their _forever._


	142. Forever

Kevin came home from work Monday evening to his parents unloading the side car to his Harley in the driveway.

"Whoa!," he exclaimed when he rolled his window down after he backed his truck in. "What're you guys doing?!"

"Your mom here said Edd asked her to bring it by," Patrick said as he slowly rolled the side car off the makeshift ramp from the back of his truck.

"He WHAT?!," Kevin asked in sheer shock as he jumped out of his truck to help his dad and then hurry into the house to check on Eddward because he had to have lost his mind.

The side car was careful set in the driveway as Megan explained what happened at the St Patrick's Day Snake Parade.

Then the garage door opened to reveal Eddward wearing a black apron over a baby blue Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, khakis, and his favorite slippers.

"There you are!," he said as he walked over to a still slightly stunned Kevin to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning to look at the side car.

It was red, like Kevin's Harley, with orange, green, and white flames going down the sides of it, just like the flames that were painted on Kevin's bike, and Kevin's last name was on the back in large, black block lettering.

"It _matches,"_ he said as he gave Megan an impressed nod.

"Yeah, that was a bitch to get done because he got his bike when he was 16 and the guy who did the paint job on it moved and took all his art work with him," she sighed as she ran her fingers over the open edge of the side car.

Eddward squatted next to her and looked the whole thing over.

The black leather seating wasn't too worn which meant Kevin didn't use it as often as Eddward thought he did, the seat belts were in top working condition, and there was plenty of room for both kids to sit comfortably until they grew out of it. The thought of buying another side car crossed his mind, but he knew by then there was a good chance the kids wouldn't want to ride with them anymore by the time they grew out of being able to be in the same side car.

A bit of a chill ran down his spine at the thought that the kids would want motorcycles of their own someday, but when he felt Kevin's hand on his back, he felt a bit better.

The kids would grow up to be influenced by _both_ of them and he would just have to sit back and watch and see.

And maybe toss out a prayer or two that they would be alright no matter what.

"So?"

Eddward looked up into bright apprehensive eyes and smiled.

"I want it cleaned and hooked up to the bike by Wednesday," he said as he went to stand up and Kevin grasped his arms to help him up, so he pulled him into a hug.

"What's happening Wednesday?," Kevin asked excitedly as he squeezed him tight.

"I'll tell you Wednesday," he grinned at him before inviting his future in laws in for dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ok getting back?," Eddward asked his mother as he closed the small silver jewelry box on his desk.

"I'll be fine," she said as she grasped his hand and he let out a shaky sigh as a roll of thunder sounded over the house.

He took a glance out the window and saw the rain coming down in sheets.

Visibility was _low_ and the storm wasn't going to let up until well into tomorrow morning.

He had his tablet and phone charged, as well as Penny's tablet, but he knew the kids would be in bed with them before dawn. Which worked well with his plan, but he wasn't looking forward to the lack of sleep they were going to get because of the storm.

And Kevin still had two hours before he would even consider coming home from work.

Even with a few tornado watches in the area, Kevin would be safe at work because the trash company's main building had a well equipped tornado shelter and the outlying buildings had very secure fall out shelters. So it was just better that he stay and actually get some work done, then leave and get caught up in the storm unawares as the winds shifting without the slightest bit of warning was more capable of happening then not.

"Ok," Eddward sighed as he stood and walked her to the garage and lighting crawled across the sky as the door opened to reveal _Kevin._

"Well, well, well," she grinned as she walked out to the driveway and Kevin hopped out of his truck to walk her to her car.

* * *

"What are you doing here?," Eddward asked him as Kevin grasped his hand in his own after they waved goodbye to Sophia and Kevin pulled his truck into the garage.

"Can't have the storm blowing you away," Kevin said as he kissed his forehead and Eddward never felt so silly before in his life.

Of course Kevin would come home early.

Eddward could tough things out, but why should he when he had _Kevin?!_

And as the lights flickered and the kids screamed, Kevin sighed.

"We also may have lost power."

"For real?!"

Kevin turned to look into wide, scared, icy blue eyes and pulled him close.

"It's gonna be ok, D. Why don't we have a party in the basement?"

"Ok," Eddward said hurriedly as he drug Kevin into the house. "Just let me go shut my computer down."

* * *

Eddward carefully put the jewelry box his mother brought over in their fireproof safe next to the one that was just delivered that morning.

When she stopped by, she was ready to pitch a fit because she hadn't heard from them since Saturday and thought that they had run off and eloped and were so wound up in newlywed bliss that they forgot that there were people who wanted to celebrate _with_ them.

But Eddward assured her that _not yet_ was still their thing, and that as soon as he said the word, things would happen and she would be first on the list to know.

She accepted this news with ease and then she gave him a _gift_.

"But Mom this is..."

"I know," she smiled. "And this time, you're keeping it."

 _It_ was an amethyst bracelet her mother gave to her on her wedding day because _something blue_ was too traditional for her non traditional daughter who was marrying a divorced father of an assault victim after a mere three months of dating.

About a dozen emerald cut purple stones were set in white gold and linked together with a simple fold over clasp.

It would be a trife too big for Penny's small wrists, but Eddward knew the black, lace fingerless gloves he got her to wear with her dress to the ceremony would help keep it on her hand.

And it would be her first Rockwell heirloom.

Marie wore it in their wedding, but gave it back because Sophia was going to wear it to an event a week later. Eddward tried to talk her out of giving it back as Sophia had only mentioned in passing that she wore it with a pretty yellow dress to special events sometimes. But Marie wouldn't hear of it and Eddward knew her well enough to not argue the point.

So Sophia held on to it with the promise that if they ever had a baby girl, she'd pass it back to Marie to pass on to their daughter.

That never happened, but Penny _did._

Eddward was speechless in the moment, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Sophia always fulfilled her promises.

And Eddward would soon fulfill one himself.

* * *

Kevin ended up carrying the kids to bed that night because their basement party lasted well into the night and everyone ended up crashed out on the couch, and then half drug Eddward to their bed.

But the storm picked up in the early morning hours and while Eddward had Kevin to comfort him, Penny had only her tablet.

Then her brother.

Then her Papa.

Who had his alarm set to go off at 7AM.

With him working exclusively from home, he only had his alarm set to go off to get Kevin out of the bed. Once that was done, he'd go back to sleep because Kevin would get the kids off to school.

With lunches and clothes set out and ready to go the night before, he didn't have to do a damn thing and he loved it.

The alarm would be off all weekend and days the kids had off because of snow or a school holiday.

So the kids woke up with a groan and annoyed surprise when the thing started to beep. Especially after such a long, hard night of restless sleep from the storm.

Eddward was grinning like he'd just made the greatest discovery in the world, though.

Kevin sat up and whined because he _loved_ the cuddles he got with Eddward and the kids first thing in the morning, but he had to go to work.

 _Or so he thought._

Eddward, however, was shaking the kids awake like _he_ was the kid and _they_ were the parents on Christmas morning.

"C'mon! Get up! We gotta get going!," he exclaimed and kids rolled away from his shaking hands.

"Where we going?," Penny yawned as she wrapped herself up in the throw at the end of the bed.

"The courthouse."

"WHY!?," three suddenly very awake voices screamed at him in shock and fear.

"Figured it'd be a nice day to go get married, is all," he shrugged.

Kevin pushed both kids out of the way so hard in his rush to get to his man's side that Penny rolled face first into the footboard and Damien rolled right off the bed.

His dads were wrapped up in a passionate kiss when he popped back up and said, "I'm ok!"

"Help me then!," Penny squeaked and Damien unrolled her as best he could as Kevin pulled away from kissing Eddward but not from holding him tighter than the throw around his daughter.

"You mean it?!"

Eddward blinked at him, a bit dazed from his passion filled kisses.

"Mean wha...oh! Yes," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders.

"Ok, ok!," Kevin said as he let him go and tried to formulate a plan for the day.

He couldn't go in late because he had to be at the daily morning staff meeting, but he was free for lunch. He could do his webinar from home, so taking the rest of the day off shouldn't be a problem. He'd have to talk to Josh, though, because the man knew his schedule better than he did for sure. And he'd have to tell Ben, but Ben would be cool because, _c'mon,_ he's getting _married._ Maybe he could make a long weekend of it? A really long weekend because it was only Wednesday.

 _It was Wednesday._

Today was about to be the best day of his damn life!

Eddward saw the wheels turn in his head as the kids ran out of the room to go get dressed and counted down from ten. He made it to seven when Kevin spoke again.

"Ok, I can be back by 1130, so -"

"I already talked to Josh. Ben gave you the rest of the week off."

Kevin just _stared_ at him with his jaw in his chest.

 _"You planned this!,"_ he screamed as he fell back into the bed and pulled Eddward down with him into a cuddle and hid his face in his hair.

"Yes, I did. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?!," Eddward asked as he shifted himself around into a more comfortable position of being side by side, but Kevin then shoved his face into his collarbone.

"Yeh," Kevin whispered and Eddward shifted some more to pull his face up so he could at least hear him better.

 _"Oh, Kevin,"_ he said thickly when he saw his face again.

Kevin, _his Kevin_ , was _crying._

Eddward wasn't sure that he'd ever seen the man shed a tear in his life and here he was, red faced and all but sobbing.

"I..."

"Don't you say a word, Eddward," Kevin huffed when he pulled him close and shoved his face in his hair again.

But Eddward couldn't help himself.

 _"I do."_

Kevin shoved him away and buried himself under the sheets and blankets while Eddward laughed til he cried.

* * *

Kevin walked into the bathroom to see Eddward holding Penny's hands out, as he said, "Now flip!"

The girl flipped her head back as he flipped his own and they both giggled as they were woozy on their feet. Once they got their bearings, she fluffed her hair a bit more before pulling her purple bejeweled headband on and Kevin pulled Eddward's hair back in a low bun as Eddward put Penny's necklace on.

"One more thing," Eddward said as he stepped out of the bathroom and went to the dresser. "Make sure you have your gloves on," he called back to them.

She quickly pulled the gloves on and Kevin rolled his eyes at the _fashion choice._

"I got something for you for today, and you can wear it for any special occasion," he said as he pulled the small silver jewelry box out from behind his back and put it into small eager hands.

She and Kevin gasped when she opened it and saw the pretty bracelet glittering back at them.

"Isn't this...?," Kevin asked as he recognized the bracelet from Eddward and Marie's wedding pictures and Eddward nodded.

"Now it's hers."

"What?!"

"Mom wanted her to have it," Eddward said quietly as he did his best not to let the tears in his eyes fall. "She promised that I'd get it if I ever had a little girl, so..."

Kevin just gaped at him a bit while Penny wiggled her arm under the bathroom's bright vanity lights.

"I'm gonna go show Dae!," she squealed as she ran out of the bathroom and started yelling for her brother to come look at her new bracelet.

"Jesus, you people are incredible," Kevin said as he drew him into a hug.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Eddward pouted as he wiped his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"It is!," Kevin laughed before pulling back and leaning his head down to make Eddward look him in the eye.

"We're family..."

"I know...but you gotta admit..."

"I know, I know," Eddward sighed. "But you're giving Damien your bike!"

"When I'm _dead!"_

"That can be arranged, Dear," Eddward snickered and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I actually do have something for him," Kevin said as he walked back into the bedroom and pulled a small box out of the back of his sock drawer.

"What's this?," Eddward asked curiously as Kevin called for Damien, but wiggled the box at him.

"Well," Kevin said as he pulled the boy to the bed after he ran into the room, then picking him up and sitting him down on it, "every Barr man gets cuff links for his first communion," Kevin explained as he pulled out the small diamond links Eddward had seen on Kevin's wrist for every dance they had ever been to together. "And a tie tack when he's confirmed," he finished as he put a tie tack of the Irish flag in place. "But since you're not ever doing that, I figured we could make some adjustments," he grinned as he stood back and looked at his handiwork.

The tie tack clashed with his blue shirt and and white tie, but never had the little boy looked so pulled together.

Eddward wanted to fuss that the new cuff links and tie tack made him look _way older_ than his six years, but the awed look in Damien's blue eyes held his young innocence.

"Bring me your blue comb so I can touch up your bangs," Kevin told him and the boy ran out of the room screaming for Penelope to come look at his tie.

"Blue?"

Kevin turned to see tears in blue eyes and quickly crossed the room to wrap him up in a hug.

"He looks good in blue," he murmured into the top of Eddward's head after he kissed his scar and the man let out a small sob. "So do you!"

"Oh, my God, you're such a -"

"Shut it, Dork," Kevin huffed but Eddward just squeezed him.

Because he knew.

 _He knew._

* * *

"Let's go, Edd!," Kevin called from the garage.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!," Eddward called back as he ran out of his office, ring boxes in hand, set the alarm on the house, came into the garage, sat on the stairs, shoved the ring boxes in his pants pocket, and tugged on his riding boots.

"Ready?," Kevin grinned as he handed him his leather jacket.

"As I'll ever be," Eddward smiled back as he tossed Damien his royal blue pageboy cap to his son and tugged on his helmet.

The ride to the courthouse was quicker than Eddward expected, but Kevin was a speeder.

 _And_ _really fucking excited_.

Relationships were toss ups to him for so long because he had always been Mr Popular and had his pick of the litter as it were. Even when a kitty bit back, he knew he could still find some cuddles with the rest because he was handsome and charming, and everything _people_ wanted.

Guys thought he was cool.

Girls thought he was cool.

Parents thought he was cool for crying out loud because he was _respectable,_ despite his well perceived badassery.

 _Eddward Marion Rockwell_ was the only person to come along and completely destroy his _cool._

Even when Eddward Vincent and Danté shook his world up, neither held a candle to _Eddward_.

Bridget nearly destroyed him, but _the shark_ sank her ship and saved them _all._

So marrying him was a no brainer.

But getting there was one hell of a trip.

Eddward was still a _good kid_ at heart and it was always so hard to get him to stand up against anything when they were kids. He picked and chose his battles carefully as they got older, but nearly everything was done with a safety net in mind. Getting him to just _be himself_ was probably the biggest battle in the war for their relationship. But once Eddward saw that the world didn't end because of who he was and who he loved, the war for who they were to themselves and the world was over.

They needed to celebrate.

When they pulled in and parked, Kevin took the folder full of the paperwork they'd need to get _everything_ done today out, and they grabbed the kids hands and then each others as they walked inside.

They were met with a few hellos from people they were familiar with and even more compliments on Penny's ensemble which led to congratulatory words and enough marriage advice to sink a damn battleship.

When they finally made it to the courtroom Eddward had led them to, Kevin was surprised to see Judge Adams actually _smiling._

"How's it going, Penelope?," she asked brightly when they walked in. "My, don't you look pretty today!"

"My Papa bought it for me! He wants to marry my dad today!," the girl squealed as they approached the bench.

"So I've heard," the judge said with a wink to Kevin and the man went _pink_. "Got everything?"

"Y-Yeah," the redhead said as he handed her the file he had tucked into his jacket.

"Let's see here," she said as she put on a pair of reading glasses and looked the papers in front of her over. "Ok, I'm gonna keep it simple," she told the family in front of her. "Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of your natural lives?"

"YES!," the kids screamed and the adults laughed.

"I do," Kevin and Eddward snickered once they calmed down, arms wrapped around each other.

"Rings?," the judged asked and Eddward pulled the boxes out of his pocket and then took off his engagement ring to the kids absolute _horror_.

"You put on the wedding band and _then_ the ring," he explained as he and Kevin exchanged wedding bands and Eddward tossed the only other box on the judge's desk at him as he put his engagement ring back on.

Kevin popped open the box and his heart danced an Irish jig.

 _Sebastian's_ wedding band was staring back at him.

It was a simple white gold band with an eternity inlay of peridot.

Sophia got it to commemorate their summer love when they got married. A summer love that for the better part of a decade never lost it's brightness, it's freshness, it's hope for _something new,_ and for Eddward, Kevin was his _summer._

They grew up together and their summer days and nights were filled with all the shenanigans of an All American childhood. The lightly colored green stone came to represent new days and fresh starts for Eddward during his childhood because his father would regularly take the night shifts and he would wake up early to spend breakfast with him before running off to play with his friends until middle school and his parents trusted him enough to stay home alone.

Kevin was his new day, his fresh start, his _eternal summer_.

He gave him a second chance and _they_ got a whole new life out of it.

He had to give him the ring.

"Ahem."

Kevin's wide eyes met soft baby blues that were sparkling as bright as the sky outside.

"Need some help?"

Kevin nodded and Eddward held his breath as he pushed the ring on Kevin's finger. It had been nearly fifteen years since he last saw the ring and he couldn't remember what his father's hand looked like.

His love for Kevin blinded his common sense for a bit and he never got it sized to fit Kevin's finger.

But like the luck of the Irish that blessed him with his new family, the ring fit.

Kevin stared at it a bit as Penny started to _insist_ that they _kiss_ and Damien _begged_ them not to.

Eddward rolled his eyes and gave a high whistle to silence his kids before giving the judge a quick glance.

She held up her finger as she tapped away at her phone's screen before tucking it way and smiled as she said, "By the power invested in me by the great state of West Virginia, I proclaim you spouses united for life. _Now_ , you may seal your union with a kiss."

A strong arm wrapped around a lithe back and pulled him in.

Slim arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pressed his forehead to the other's.

"I love you," was whispered in his ear as he nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you, too."

A smooch left him dizzy, but never had he felt so grounded.

The storms of life wouldn't get to him anymore because he found a port to lay his anchor down in.

* * *

Their embrace was interrupted by the judge tapping the paperwork in front of her and the two _husbands'_ faces lit up.

"What now?," Damien asked as he tried to stand up on tip toe to see what his dads were signing.

"Just gotta finish this paperwork here and change my name," Eddward said with a slight grin, adding the hyphen and Kevin's last name to his own with his own flourish.

"Oh."

"And yours, too, Kiddo," Kevin snorted.

"WHAT?!," two small voices _screamed_ and Judge Adams jumped slightly and grabbed her gavel.

"Calm down you two," she said as she tapped her gavel, a serious look on her face but her eyes were twinkling with the happiness that came when she could bring a _family_ together.

"You're changing my name?," Damien asked worriedly as he pulled on his Papa's pants leg.

"Yes," Eddward said as he put down his pen, picked the boy up, and put him on his hip. "See," he said as pointed to the paper in front of him, "this gives you Kevin's last name because we're a married now and we wanted you all to have the same last name."

"Cool!," the boy squealed as he clapped his hands and reached for his Daddy.

"We're the same now," Damien told him once he settled in his arms and Kevin had to agree.

But Penny started to scramble up Eddward like she was climbing a damn tree and he was impressed by the girl's agility but it didn't really surprise him.

She was _half Barr_ after all.

"We'll have the same name?"

Eddward looked into pensive green eyes and then pointed to a line on the paper in front of him and said, "Start here," as he used his finger to guide her.

"...'that Eddward Marion Rockwell-Barr is now parent and full legal guardian to Penelope Anne Rockwell-Barr.'"

She stared at the line in confusion as she thought of Eddward as her Papa since he told her she could call him _that_ if she wanted, until Eddward said, "I adopted you."

Then she burst into tears.

She knew their story and knew it well.

Eddward chose to be Kevin's friend.

His heart chose to love him even when he felt he couldn't.

He chose to come home.

And then he chose to love Kevin _out loud._

He chose to move in.

He chose to marry him.

Her dad had adopted the dogs and then a cat for Eddward.

But _Eddward_ adopted _her_.

She knew that adoption meant that you got to keep something that you chose to take in and take care of when no one else would.

Her Daddy made sure she was born, but her _Papa_ made sure she would stay where she was most loved and wanted.

 _He chose her.  
_

* * *

Sophia had been getting texts and phone calls all morning, and as she set up the fruit platter Sy brought on the kitchen counter, she picked up her buzzing phone again and shook her head as she silenced another phone call.

She'd just deal with it all later.

Her friend and Rockwell family lawyer, Mr Jamison, was the first to see Kevin and Eddward at the courthouse.

She knew the news was eminent, but she wasn't going to let them just slide in, send a pic, and go home.

So she called Ed, who texted everyone else.

In an hour, they met up at Kevin and Eddward's house, and in about thirty minutes cleaned up and scrubbed the place clean, even though they knew that Eddward had already done so, but Momma Bear wanted the place to _shine_ like a new fucking nickle.

Sy put her sous chef in charge of the restaurant so she could cook and bake for the reception in peace. Then she and Ang did their first _real_ catering job.

Once everything was in place, May got the phone call she had been expecting since Kevin proposed as their phones lit up with a notification from Kevin.

Four smiling faces that were sitting on the courthouse steps, with Eddward holding up their marriage certificate and the kids their adoption papers stared back at them all with a simple caption.

 _"Hump day w the fam."_

And then he and Eddward updated their relationship status and Eddward's name changed.

They were socially official and May was going to get it all on film at the park.

She had taken up photography as a hobby to help her get back in touch with the world a few months after she was raped.

Nazz may have thrown the parties, and they all would take their own pictures, but it was _May_ who would post the _official_ pictures.

So when she, Eddward, and Marie were away, the cul-de-sac seemed stuck in time because the pictures that were posted just weren't the same.

They were a family torn apart by selfishness and hate, but when she came back, she started to _snap_ things back together.

When Eddward came home, the puzzle pieces were set right again, he just had to put them in place.

Once he did, she was going to be the epoxy to _set_ them all _for good._

"I gotta go!," she squealed. "Eddward wants me to meet them at the park for pics!"

"Which one?," Ed asked.

"The cul-de-sac!"

"Good Lord, he's a marshmallow," Sy sighed as she put the cake in the fridge. "Ow!"

Ang just gave her a long side eye as she tossed the dish towel in her hand over her shoulder.

"Well, that gives us more time than I thought," Sophia said as she let out a sigh of relief.

 _No one_ was dressed for this event, but now they would be.

"Get home and change, and get cab to bring you back here by..."

"Three!," May called out as she ran out the front door.

"Three o'clock it is!," Patrick announced and they all rushed home to get ready to celebrate a love that had been waiting a lifetime to be born.

* * *

They grabbed a snack from a burger joint around the corner from the park and headed home so Eddward could call everyone over for dinner.

It was about 430 when Kevin pulled the Harley into the garage and shut off the engine, and it was _odd_ to hear the dogs barking by the door that led to the house.

"I thought you put them away?," Eddward said as he hung up his helmet and jacket next to Kevin's.

"I did!," Kevin groaned. "I think we should switch out the door knobs down there or get the baby proof thingies because they're getting too smart for their own damn good," he said as he led them into the house.

And when they hit the kitchen, they turned to see their _nearest and dearest_ in the living room raising champagne glasses.

"SURPRISE!," they yelled with glee.

And Eddward _screamed._


	143. Receptive

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!," Kevin roared at them all as he held on to Eddward who had nearly collapsed in shock from seeing his friends and family in his house _uninvited._

"They're working here?," Damien asked as he started picking grapes off the fruit platter on the counter.

"But you only have _one office_ , Papa!," Penny exclaimed before shoving three cheddar cubes in her face. "Y'all gonna need a real office building like the one my dad works in."

"But he just fired e'rybody," Damien stated simply as he handed her a cup full of raspberries that she topped with more cheese cubes.

"Hmm," she sighed. "This sucks. Sorry, guys," she pouted as she looked into the living room to see her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and cousins, too, looking shocked and amused.

Mostly amused, though.

"You guys see the pretty dress Papa got me!?," she squealed as she skipped to the living room.

"No food in the living room, Penelope!"

Her head snapped around to see Eddward stand up straight and put his hands on his hips as he gave her a knowing look.

"And go wash your hands!"

"Yes, Papa," she said sheepishly as Damien tip toed out of the kitchen behind Kevin who snatched the plate of fruit out of his hands and he then ran to follow her to the powder room.

"Now, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!," he yelled into the living room and _everyone_ pointed at his mother who rolled her eyes.

He looked at her curiously until she said, "You know, Jamison said he saw you at the courthouse this morning. _First on the list, huh?"_

A sheepish grin crossed his face as he walked into the living room and opened his arms for a hug.

"I _swear_ I was going to call you when we got back here and invite you _all_ to dinner," he said as he hugged her apologetically.

"Uh huh. You're lucky I love you, Eddward," she sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "I am your mother! I am _not_ supposed to be the last to know about your damn wedding!," she fussed as she popped his ear.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"And _you_ ," she hissed at Kevin who had come to his husband's defense, but she yanked him down to her level by his tie. "We're _family_ now. If I _ever_ have to deal with nearly missing news like this ever again, you're ass is as green as your eyes. Good _Lord_ , they're green," she gasped as she narrowed her gaze on the emerald orbs Eddward fell in love with at 17.

"You should see his mother's," Patrick snorted as Megan batted her eyes at her and Sophia's _stunned._

"Oh, please," Eddward scoffed. "His daughter's worst."

"Worst? I'm worst?"

They turned to see Penny pretty in green, her own eyes looking confused and sad.

"Oh, good Lord," Sophia face palmed as she let Kevin go and Eddward hurried to him to fix his tie and kiss his cheek. "No baby, you're not worst," she smiled down at her granddaughter. "You do look pretty, though."

"Thanks!," the girl smirked as she spun around, attitude suddenly as fresh as a daisy.

"But really, you two," Megan said as she stood up and crossed her arms. "You think we're just gonna come for _dinner_ and that's _it?!"_

"We're sorry!," Kevin exclaimed as he pulled Eddward in for a tight side hug. "But you know how he is. I didn't want to push it."

Megan stole a glance at Eddward who shrugged.

She knew that his entire life had been about meeting other people's expectations until Eddy sold him out to get in with some not so cool _cool kids._ Over time, he learned to focus on what was truly important. And people quickly learned to compromise with him or get left behind.

A good marriage was more important than a big wedding and loud reception.

Just spending time with his favorite people was enough.

That's what made his _friendship_ with Kevin so special.

 _The time._

The time taken to _really_ get to know one another.

The time shared in the mutual sharing of _all the things_.

The time they spent nourishing all of that, even if it was by proxy of others while Eddward was away.

So yes, a simple dinner would suffice.

But a mother would not denied the opportunity to celebrate her _baby's love_ for _The One._

"Besides, it looks like you guys have managed everything just fine despite us not extending formal invitations to you all for today," Eddward said as he looked at the spread of food across his kitchen counter.

"You damn straight we did," Sophia said as she purposely walked into the kitchen, grabbed Eddward's blue apron and slipped it over her favorite yellow dress. "Patrick could you say grace?"

Kevin's Old Man slowly stood up, stretched, then said, "Good food, good meat, _good God, let's eat!"_

* * *

Kevin caught her on the deck, a sad look in her eyes as she wrapped an arm around herself and took a long drag off her cigarette.

He rolled his eyes as he sat down and lit his own nicotine fix before fixing a hard gaze on what he thought was _the_ _fakest_ pout he had ever seen.

But it shouldn't have surprised him. Marie wore that same pout like a damn badge of honor for _years._

It kinda disappeared after Eddward _finally_ asked her out.

"Why are you here?," he asked her after he tapped the initial ash off the end of his smoke and shot her a side eye that made her shudder.

"Sophia said I should come. For Little Double D's sake."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname that only she called him by. To him, it put the boy in the same place she wanted his father.

A _good boy_ who did what _she_ wanted.

Her life decisions were her own, but the affect they had on her daughters were damn near detrimental as far as Kevin was concerned. At least they were smart enough to not make her mistakes their own.

But it did put them in an odd spot as they got older and _much, much wiser._

The Kanker Sisters weren't just _boy crazy_ back then.

They were _man eaters_.

And to Kevin, to be so hung up on the outward trappings of _love_ at _12_ was just too much.

A date with Nazz back then would have been nice. A kiss even better.

But _never_ more than that unless it was something they _both_ mutually agreed upon.

The Kankers went after the Eds kicking and screaming.

All the boys had ever wanted was to be friends.

Even now, he wondered if Eddy and Lee even _liked_ each other.

They didn't live together, but were always seen out and about as an Ed-Kanker success story.

The whole Ed-Kanker thing was a farce to Kevin and while he was grateful that it worked out well for Eddward and Marie, he wondered if things wouldn't have been better without her mother's twisted influence on them at such a young age.

"Uh huh."

Ellen looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"He's still my grandson," she snipped.

"And he's _my son."_

Hard green met angry brown, but Kevin didn't waver.

"He's _her son_ , you just _adopted_ him."

Fury coursed through him at her words, but he stayed himself.

Because _she_ had shown up.

Suddenly she was sitting in the seat that Damien would take when they came out to sit at the table on the deck.

And she was looking at her mother like she was fucking crazy.

Kevin knew she wasn't _really there_ , but he also knew that if looks could kill, the one on her face would have escorted her mother to Hades.

"You know what, Ellen?," he sighed and Marie shook her head, "I get it. I really do. But what I'm not gonna let you do is act like what's happening isn't what _Damien_ wants, too."

"He's _six!,"_ she hissed at him. "What does he know?!"

"That his dad loved his mom and was _heartbroken_ when she died. We all were! But even she knew that it wasn't good for him to be by himself for the rest of his life. _You_ didn't do it, so **Why. Should. He?"**

She recoiled at his words, but the angry look in her eyes _flared_ and Marie threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

 _"A good woman_ needs a man to take care of her. A _man_ can take care of himself," she retorted and Kevin face palmed.

"Who's gonna take care of Damien then? Because he can't raise himself! You got help! Why can't Edd?," he asked, but he cut her off as soon as she opened his mouth because he knew what she was going to say. "Having May come babysit every once in a while ain't help. You had whole other relationships and created _two more kids_ after your husband died. Why the hell you mad at him for doing what you did is beyond me."

"He _didn't_ do what I did," she huffed as she puffed on her cigarette some more.

 _"Exactly_. He did _better."_

And Marie cocked an impressed brow at him before rolling her eyes and giggling.

 _"You_ think _you're_ _better?!,"_ she all but screamed at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nope, but _Marie_ sure as hell did," he said as he took a final drag of the cigarette before snuffing it out and the bluenette shot him a frustrated pout. "He deserves happiness, and _she knew it,_ so I sure as hell am gonna make sure he gets it."

"You can only live _here_ because you got _lucky_ and _everybody knows_ that he's the one taking care of things around here,"she snipped at him as she stabbed out her cigarette and a puff of smoke came out of her nose with every word she spoke. "So how the hell _you_ think you're gonna keep him happy when you're barely middle management and he's a millionaire is _beyond_ _me."_

Kevin sat back and had a hearty laugh at the rumor that came out of her mouth about Eddward being the one who made sure they could continue to stay in The Manor, even though it was Kevin who bought the house.

And he was _upper management, damnit!_

 _"He_ told me to buy the house, Ellen," Kevin said as he leveled a look at her and Marie started counting off his points on her fingers. _"He_ asked _me_ out. _He -"_

 _"Because you wouldn't leave him alone!"_

 _"He's my friend!,"_ Kevin snapped at her, surprised at how angry he was because even his cigarette wasn't taking the edge off of what he knew was going to be an _intense_ conversation. "I'd like to think I could spend some time with a _friend_ after not seeing them for damn near ten years."

"Not like you did. That wasn't _friendship,_ that was fucking harassment, Kevin, and you know it," she snapped right back.

"You would know harassment wouldn't you?," Kevin asked through narrowed eyes. "Your girls browbeat Edd and his friends down because of the _absolute bullshit you_ fed them their entire lives and you're sitting up here _mad_ when they grew up and start standing up for themselves like they should have done when we were kids. You _can't_ compare _that_ to me and Edd just hanging out."

"Well, all I know is that he wasn't gay til you showed up," she huffed as she lit another cigarette and Marie's eyes grew sad.

When she blew the smoke out of her mouth, it went right through her daughter who blinked away tears as she disappeared as quickly as she came.

"He's _not_ gay, Ellen," Kevin said exasperatedly as he absentmindedly reached for the space Marie had just been in.

"What do _you people_ call it then?," she snipped and he rolled his eyes.

"He's bisexual. We both are."

"So why not marry women?"

Both of Kevin's brows shot up at her tone and he smirked.

"Because we love _each other._ And last time I checked, he _did_ marry a woman and was very happy with her til she... _died_."

Ellen's eyes snapped up at him, but he wasn't looking at _her._

He was staring daggers at the cigarette in her mouth.

"That was _not_ my fault, Kevin," she said tensely and he shook his head.

"Isn't it, though?," he shrugged. "I _never_ smoked around her. I don't smoke around the kids, or in the house, or in my truck, and _definitely_ not in Edd's car. And he only comes around when I'm smoking because he wants to. Otherwise, as you can see," he said as he gestured around the space they were sitting in, "he's not around and I can respect that. You and Lee _never_ did. I can understand if her other friends smoked around her, but she should at least had been able to trust her _family_ to consider her health."

"How was I to know -"

"Oh, can it, Ellen," he said as he rolled his eyes. "We all know the danger. _How_ we minimize the risks is on us. That's why we're sitting out here right now. That's why Edd has his _no smoking around the kids and animals_ rule. Because to hurt them with our bad health decisions when we know better is about the worst thing we can do."

"I'm not hurting anyone," she said flatly.

"Not anymore," Kevin said as he put his cigarettes and lighter on the table. "You want to come to _my house_ and see _my son_ , you can't be smoking."

"Excuse you?!"

"I'm not gonna bury my kids and as long as you're around, you're not, either. Hand them over."

"I think not."

Kevin cocked a brow at her and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said as he stood, walked to the _Smoker's Outpost_ Eddward had gotten him and threw the cigarettes and lighter in his hand away and went back in the house.

* * *

She caught them in a slow dance in the kitchen when she came back into the house and dramatically threw her cigarette case away.

"I hope you're happy," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to the laundry room to grab a water from one of the coolers that Ed had set up in the in the laundry room.

"Thrilled to pieces," Kevin called after her.

Eddward shot a glance between the two of them and Kevin sighed.

"I may have told her that she can't come see Dae if she's smoking."

"Uh. Huh," Eddward said as he crossed his arms and pursed his lips into a hard frown.

"Hey, I'm just practicing what I'm preaching here!," Kevin grinned as he through up his hands in defense and Eddward tossed them out of the way so he could hug him.

"Really!?," he murmured into his shoulder.

"Yep," Kevin said as he kissed his scar. "I'm just tired of the whole me vs Marie thing. _I'm not her._ But I'm not any better than her mom if I keep this up."

Eddward looked up at him with so much gratitude in his eyes and said, "And they call _me_ the smart one."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin sighed as they heard the lid of a cooler _slam_ shut and a groan of frustration.

"I'll talk to her," Eddward said as he kissed his cheek and then slipped down the hall to the cleanest room in the house.

* * *

"Waters are in the red coolers, sodas in the green, and alcohol in the blue."

Ellen rolled her eyes before she pushed herself off of the counter she was standing in front of and turned to face him.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she said quietly and Eddward leaned on the doorframe, crossed his arms and outright rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't have marry her, either."

The fury that shot through her made her eyes grow dark and Eddward saw where Lee's temper truly came from.

All the girls were Kankers in _name only_ because they were their Mother's Daughters.

But it didn't scare Eddward like it used to. Not any more. Not by a long shot.

"But you _did."_

"Because I loved her. And I love him, too. And I have for a _very_ long time. It's just taken a while for me and society to admit that that was ok."

"And if society didn't say it was ok?," she snipped as she pulled a Dr Pepper from the soda cooler.

"Who said they did?," Eddward scoffed. "The laws reflect common sense thinking; doesn't mean that people are going to be accepting."

"Otherwise, y'all'd had a big ol' old fashioned wedding, huh?," she said as she gave him a hard once over.

"No, because that's not who we are," Eddward sighed.

 _"We?"_

"Yes, _we._ Kevin and I. He may be gregarious but he's not going to do anything that will put either of us in an awkward spot. All he wanted was to get married. So we did. You need to accept that," Eddward said as simply as if he were telling the kids to clean their rooms and then come down and help with dinner.

"And if I don't."

"Then you can't see _him_ anymore because I _refuse_ to have his _grandmother_ being _disrespectful_ of his parents relationship."

"What?! He's my -!"

"I know who he is," Eddward said coldly. "I was there. I was there when he was conceived. I was there when he was born. I was there at 2AM and 4AM and 6AM, while your daughter was _dying_ and trying her damnedest to be there, too. I am _still_ here _and so is Kevin_. A child needs two parents, Ellen, and Kevin is the _perfect_ father for him, otherwise I wouldn't be with him, or _anyone else_ for that matter. So _accept_ it or get the hell out of _my_ house."

"He said it was _his."_

"It's _ours."_

Eddward turned his head slightly to see Kevin leaning cross armed on the wall behind him.

"So in order to see _my dead daughter's child_ , I gotta do the _tolerant_ routine?"

"Tolerance ain't got shit to do with it," Kevin said as he kicked off the wall and came to wrap Eddward up in a from behind hug. "You're either with us, or you're not."

Anger and fury raged in brown eyes, but the two men didn't waver.

"This being her final wish or not," Eddward said as he leaned into Kevin's embrace, "I wouldn't tolerate this behavior from you if I married a woman again or any other man and they wouldn't, either."

And it was at this moment Ellen knew she lost the battle.

No matter who he was involved with, no matter what he did with his life, he would always be moving forward.

Just like she did.

After her Bobby died, she and his mother made sure that her subsequent boyfriends and two fiancée's were treated respectfully by his family because she was _still here_. _Life_ didn't stop because _he_ was the one _gone._

And yet, here she was being just as bad, if not worst, then his sister and his cousins by not only mistreating Kevin, but her cold indifference to Penny had to have been hard on them all.

At least Bobby's people were accepting of _all_ relationship parings, not just the ones that suited them.

If there was anyone in town flaming the _anti-gay_ rhetoric against Kevin and Eddward, it was _her._

She had done wrong and the one who would suffer the most would be _Damien._ And even he would get over it and just set her aside like he had been taught to do of those that disrespected his family.

If she thought his disregard of his cousin was hard to stomach, she couldn't _imagine_ how he'd treat her for being so ugly to his dads and sister and she couldn't deal with it.

All she really wanted was her daughter back, but since that wasn't going to happen, all the time she got to spent with Damien was the only thing she had left. To give it up because Eddward was rightfully doing what she did and what most any reasonable young person in his shoes would do, was just plain _stupid_.

And call her selfish for being scared that she was going to be replaced and not even missed, even though _everyone_ missed Marie and Kevin wasn't a _replacement,_ rather, he was a second chance at love,but she's more terrified about what their new life means for her than for themselves.

She was awful at apologies. Her life had been spent being _wronged_ , so to apologize was completely out of character for her, but she had to make this right.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she whispered and both men raised their brows.

Ellen Anne Kanker was _apologizing_.

"Apology accepted," Kevin said and Eddward shot him a surprised stare that the redhead shrugged off. "But honest apologies come with changed behavior. No smoking and next time Dae spends the night, Penny will be coming with him."

She nodded quickly, accepting his terms.

 _Their terms._

The terms _her daughter_ laid out to her in a letter she burnt in anger and frustration when she received it.

 _To let them live._

Time spent in grief isn't linear. But acceptance does need to happen at some point.

Not so we can _move on_ , but so we can do what the ones we lost can't and do it as they would want us to.

 _Live_.


	144. Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note: This is _the last chapter_ of this story. God help us all.**

They only received one wedding present that was _just for them._

Plane tickets to Virginia Beach and the keys to the Barr family timeshare.

The ground floor condo had four bedrooms that Kevin would spend many a summer weekend bunking down with his cousins in.

When dawn would break, they'd run out to the beach and spend _all day_ in the sun. Eddward's convinced that at least 85% of his freckles came from those trips on the beach, and if he could honestly thank the sun for them, he would.

The kids left for Ed's (his parents retired, moved to Lake Michigan and gave him the house), the pets to Rolf's, and they crashed before another early wake up call to head to the beach for the rest of the week.

Thankfully, most of the colleges and universities had already had their own spring break, so their beachfront was honestly their's.

"Go pick a room," Kevin told him when they walked in and Eddward explored the space like a curious child.

The condo had an open floor plan, the kitchen and living room being the center of the space.

The four bedrooms framed the heart of the home, two on each side. They were set up with a Jack and Jill style bathroom suite, so kids wouldn't be too far away from their parents.

There was a corner fireplace in the living room and a firepit outside.

"Where's the fall out shelter?," Eddward asked him as he unpacked their bags in the bedroom with a view of the ocean.

Kevin thought carefully as it had been a few years since he had been to the condo, before snapping his fingers and saying, "Follow me."

He took Eddward out of the condo, and then down the hallway away from the front entrance and a short flight of stairs that led to the building's laundry room.

"If the building isn't full, they just keep everyone in here," he said before walking them around a small corner to a door labeled _Fallout Shelter._ "But if it _is full,_ they push as many people as they can in here before using the laundry room for spillover."

 _"Below ground?!"_

"Fortified walls, Babe," Kevin said gently before knocking on one. "We'd be fine if we had to stay, but I'm more inclined to _leave_ if a hurricane shows up."

Eddward took a breath and had to agree with him. No storm was worth waiting out if he could get to safety first.

But sometimes...

"And if we get stuck upstairs?"

"Bathrooms. That's why they built them the way they did. Throw the kids in the tub and hunker down," Kevin shrugged as he led him back upstairs to the condo and then into the oversized pantry. "If we gotta stay, this is where we've got everything we need for securing the windows and doors and stuff."

Eddward looked the well labeled and organized shelves over.

There were weather radios, large First Aid kits, enough MRE's to feed an Army company, water purification kits, flashlights and flares, blankets and pillows, too. As well as a couple of tool kits and large pieces of heavy plywood to secure over the windows and sliding glass backdoor.

Kevin cracked a grin as the man visibly relaxed.

"I was thinking," he said as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "that we could come down for the Fourth. It'll prolly be just us, Beth and Scott and _maybe_ Annabelle and the twins."

Eddward was quiet as he contemplated what the man said.

Beth and Scott were slowly becoming his favorite Barr people besides Kevin and Penny and the kids _loved_ Annabelle's twins, Simon and Siobhan. Kevin and _Annie Belle_ got along pretty well even though they rarely saw each other outside of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter, because she lived in Fairfax and couldn't get back anymore often than the traditional holidays because of work and the twins being in school like their kids.

More family time couldn't hurt and Virginia Beach was closer than Peach Creek for sure.

"So," he said as he turned in his arms, "throw all the kids in one room and hope for the best?"

"Now you're thinking like a Barr," Kevin grinned and Eddward rolled his eyes as he stretched.

"You alright?," Kevin asked with some concern as he knew the man had to be tired.

They'd spent two full days on what should have been vacation time running on about six full hours of sleep _between them._

"Could be better," Eddward smirked as he slipped his arms around his shoulders and Kevin's face went red as it fell on Eddward's shoulder.

"Why are you like this?," the redhead whined.

 _"You like it, Daddy,"_ Eddward whispered in his ear and Kevin growled as he drug him to the bedroom Eddward had chosen as their _Honeymoon Suite._

* * *

The raven was pushed on the bed and didn't get a chance to catch his bearings because Kevin had crawled over him and was attacking his neck.

"Are we...are we still going on the...the boardwalk?," Eddward asked between heavy kisses.

"Later," Kevin muttered and suddenly the raven's shirtless.

When he saw the look in Kevin's eyes, Eddward knew that they wouldn't leave the condo for the rest of the _day_ , but _maybe_ he'd get a walk on the boardwalk after the sunset.

Because that would be about the time they'd wake up from _this._

And as much as he wanted to see the sun kiss Kevin's skin, at the moment, he wanted to kiss it more.

There was something _different_ about it.

Even in middle school, Kevin kept himself pretty clean. Megan wasn't about to have her puberty stricken son not take care of the affects growing up was having on him.

He'd always wash his face and hands and brush his teeth after he had a smoke. If he had to wear a coat and smoke, it stayed in the garage. Eddward had been spraying him with Frebreeze since freshman year and then Kevin taught Penny how to do it, too.

When Eddward came back, she taught Damien and it became a game of who could shoot Daddy with the nice smelling stuff when he came back in from playing with the dragon's fire.

Eddward had an order neutralizer in the closet because really _nothing but_ Kevin quitting was going to get the smell of death out of his clothes. But he damned sure was going to try to keep things on a level playing field.

But in _less than twenty four hours,_ things had changed.

He always knew that Kevin had to make the choice to quit himself and do it for himself. Nothing Eddward ever said or did would have the same effect as Kevin putting down the cigarette and saying, _"No,"_ on his own.

He never complained to Kevin or anyone else about it for that matter because it wasn't his choice for Kevin to smoke, so it wasn't his choice for Kevin to quit, either. Didn't mean he never worried, though.

He worried to Marie, his mother, and Dr Shara. The latter of whom would often wonder how much of his feelings for his _Pumpkin_ were truly friendly and how much were from _love._

Eddward's engagement ring gave the man his answer.

Two days later, he retired.

Eddward was now in good hands.

But they were _dragon's hands._

Ed suggested trying to psyche Kevin out, but Eddward wanted him to do things on his own. Because he saw that with his own father, the _psyching out_ never worked.

Sebastian still smoked his pipe. He just never really smoked it around Eddward after a long, tearful talk about making your own choices and living with them, but making sure you didn't harm others in the process.

Something he kinda sorta learned after his second cup of coffee.

We all have our _vices_.

The logic was sound, but the pain of knowing his father knew what he was doing could kill him never really left.

So when Kevin told him he quit and _why_ , Eddward thought it was the best wedding present _ever_.

They would get to _live_ because Kevin wanted to stop slowly killing himself.

His reward was a clean smelling Kevin, something he had always loved, skin that tasted _so good_ and kisses that...

He pulled back from Kevin's pressing tongue and held his face in his hands to guide him into a slower kiss.

A minty fresh and slightly tinged with hazelnut mouth enveloped his own, but the smoky aftertaste was _gone_ and replaced by something _sweeter._

He pulled back and kissed him again and it was still there.

And he couldn't get enough.

It was Kevin who pulled back so they could breathe again, but Eddward still whined.

"Jesus, are you _trying_ to suck the life out of me, Dork?!," Kevin asked as he collapsed on top of him and then rolled them over so they were side by side.

Eddward's eyes darted from his eyes to the bulge in his pants and back up again as a jumble of nonsensical syllables poured out of his mouth until he finally got his thoughts together enough to say, "You _taste_ different."

Kevin cocked his head as he looked into icy blue eyes that were trying to figure something out and then the light bulb went off as Eddward's whole face lit up and he said, "You don't taste like smoke anymore. C'mere!"

Kevin could count on one hand how many people he kissed _before_ he became a smoker.

Eddward had come _after_ that.

He never got to taste the sweetness that was _Special K._

And on their honeymoon, Eddward was getting _honey._

Kevin had shrugged off the button down he wore on the plane as soon as they walked into the condo. And he was glad he did because it was his favorite and Eddward _destroying_ his tank top as he climbed over him was enough.

A gapped tooth mouth went over his skin like a wave crashing on the shore.

Gaped teeth crushed into his skin like waves on sand before a silky hot tongue slicked their damage away.

And like a surfer trying to keep up with Mother Nature's fury at the land impeding her dance across the planet, Kevin's hands were everywhere.

In his hair, to hold his head a touch longer at his sweet spots as he tried to ride out the surge of adrenaline and ecstasy brought on by his husband's actions.

On his shoulders, to give him something to hold on to when a wave sent him reeling and then crashing back into the bed.

And in his own, to hold them together when Eddward took his cock in his mouth and _moaned_ like he was tasting _the best thing ever_.

 _Because he was._

Kevin's regrets at not quitting smoking sooner were always fleeting.

Flashes of light lit up by his lighter because he would have to stop playing with the kids or the dogs to have a smoke. Or a coughing fit because playtime with them sometimes made it hard to breathe.

Distant conversations with Eddward because the man didn't want to get too close and risk his own health even more.

But ain't nothing like a blowjob from your husband who's just found out what it's like to be with you when you don't smell like a chimney and taste like an ashtray anymore.

He is merely a simple man and sometimes it takes simple things for him to _get it._

He got dizzy when his orgasm hit and the bright look he saw in Eddward's eyes once the room stopped spinning kinda scared him.

"We have a _deal,_ Edd."

"I know," Eddward said as he crawled back over him and rolled his eyes. "But just know I'm putting in a formal complaint for spousal neglect."

"Because I won't let you turn my dick into dried out hot dog?!," Kevin laughed.

"Trust me," Eddward said as he climbed off of him and pointed at the still slightly throbbing cock resting on Kevin's stomach, "that is no hot dog. I've lived in New York. I know hot dogs. That doesn't taste like any hot dog I've _ever_ had."

"What is it, then?," Kevin asked him lowly as he sat up and leaned into his space, forcing Eddward to fall back onto the bed.

"Uhuh."

"C'mon, Edd," Kevin grinned as he kissed his jaw. "Use your big boy words."

The only thing that came out of the genius' mouth was a whimper that turned into a moan when Kevin's hand went down his pants.

 _"Tell me."_

Frustrated blue met teasing green as Eddward said, _"Good._ It tastes really fucking good. Excuse me if I want some more."

"Later," Kevin said as _that smile_ shot across his face a deep blush settled into Eddward's cheeks. "I've got some spousal duties I've been neglecting that I have to take care of first."

And then he was in Kevin's arms as kisses started crawling across his collar bone and to his shoulder as his pants were pulled away from his body.

That sweet mouth was on his own and his now aching dick was in Kevin's hands.

And he almost exploded into a ball of fury when Kevin asked, "Hey, where are the condoms?"

It took a few seconds for the stars in his eyes to clear and then a few more to focus on what Kevin was looking at.

The nightstand between the bed and the bathroom had its drawer open and Kevin's hand rustling about in it looking for something that wasn't there. The only thing it contained was a Gideon Bible and a bottle of their favorite lube.

"We're _married_ now Kevin," Eddward growled at him as he yanked his hand out of the drawer.

And even Kevin himself couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth next.

"You sure you want to do this?"

A tidbit of rage rose up in him until he looked into those green eyes.

It was the same look he got the first time they did this.

Kevin loved him and wanted him to trust him to take care of _him_.

To be there when no one else would.

To clean up the messes life can sometimes create.

Especially the ones we create for ourselves.

Because things were about to get _messy, messy, messy._

 _"Abosfuckinglutely."_

* * *

They settled on their favorite position of Eddward in Kevin's lap and it was a good thing, too, because it forced Kevin to _sit still._

With nothing between them anymore they felt _everything_.

Every squeeze of every muscle.

Every pulsating capillary.

Eddward blinked so hard he was sure his contacts were going to pop out of his head as his vision glazed over but it was hard to keep focus.

The stretch was mind numbing as usual, but it was hard to not just _go_ and _take_ everything that was filling him up at the moment.

When he finally settled down, he nearly fainted from the heat that surged through him and Kevin did, too.

But the pleasure that rocketed through their veins brought them back and their lips clashed together as their bodies simultaneously _moved._

It was slow at first, because he had to make it last, but need took over and they drove into and onto each other as hard and as deep as possible.

As if everything they had ever wanted and needed was in _this_ and they had to have it.

Every kiss, every touch.

Every sound he made, every movement of that body against his own.

 _Everything._

A gasp for air was the only sound heard in the room before they collapsed, shaking, desperately clinging to one other.

It took a few moments for Eddward to come back to earth, and then a few more before he realized what just happened.

"We're doing _this_ in the tub from now on," he said as he made a face and grabbed what was left of Kevin's tank top to clean his stomach off.

Kevin stared at him for a moment and then asked, "So this wasn't just honeymoon sex? We can do this again?!"

"I was kinda hoping we'd do it later," Eddward smirked at him but before Kevin could pounce on him with glee he held up his hand and said, "After I shower. And get a hot dog."

Kevin just stormed to the bathroom muttering something about Eddward being a massive flirt and telling _Marie_ on him.

* * *

 _"So how's life?"_

 _He glanced up at her before grinning and displaying the jawbreaker in his mouth with his front teeth._

 _"Sweeter than a jawbreaker," he said as he moved the candy to his jaw so he could talk to her properly._

 _"Thank God," she smiled as she hopped off the table and sat down next to him._

 _"Is there really -"_

 _Her face grew thoughtful and she sighed._

 _"You always told me that because all religion was man made, that the only representation of God we received was the one that the most powerful got to present, right?"_

 _"Well, yes, but -"_

 _Her intense gaze made him clamp his mouth shut, but when she grabbed his hand with her own and scooted a little closer, he felt he could go on and speak._

 _"It's just that, you're still kinda here you know. So I was just wondering...I mean, if you get to be here, then maybe there's hope..."_

 _"Paradise is what we make of it, Edd," she said gently as she looked around the park they were sitting in. "This is the one you've created for yourself for me. I kinda like it."_

 _"I just..."_

 _"I know," she said as she cupped her hand around his cheek. "And I'll always be right here if you need me."_

 _"Thank you," he whispered as he leaned his head on her shoulder._

 _"No," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Thank you. I get to stay in fucking paradise because of you! This is great!"_

 _He tossed his head back as she laughed and for a split second understood Kevin's exasperation._

 _But he loved it and HER too much to even want to complain about it._

 _So he wrapped her up in a hug and squeezed her til she squealed._

 _"You know," she said as she wiggled away from his strong arms. "If I weren't already dead, I'd wonder if you were trying to kill me!"_

 _"Never that," he told her as he pulled her close again. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too," she whispered into his chest before looking him in the eye. "Take care of them."_

 _"I will."_

* * *

Eddward woke up alone, but he heard the sounds of the waves of the Atlantic crashing on the shore coming from the living room.

The sun had just begun to set, and the view from the living room was spectacular.

So was the sight of groceries on the counter.

And then he smelled it.

 _Hot dogs._

He stepped outside to see Kevin standing over the grill, a pair of tongs in his hand and his earbuds in his ears, singing the song Eddward once sung to him.

He poked his arm and the smile that crossed Kevin's face made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey!," he said as he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and ignored Eddward's eye roll at the volume. "I went to the store because I kinda wanted to just stay in tonight."

"Suits me," Eddward shrugged before peeking at the hot dogs. "They're -"

"Shut up, Edd," Kevin grumbled as he spun the hot dogs again and shoved his earbuds back in his ears to get Eddward's teasing laugh out of his head.

* * *

Eddward did get his walk on the boardwalk.

And ice cream.

And a few sour glances because they were holding hands.

But Kevin didn't let go.

Except to hug him.

So he kissed him.

"I was going to take you on the Midway, but -"

"Take me home, Kevin."

* * *

The ride back on their rented moped was quick.

But the love they made in the tub was slow.

Eddward was sure he was going to break his hand, but he needed to hold on to _something_ as he pushed himself inside.

Dear _Lord_ , he had forgotten how amazing it felt to be just so completely open and _raw_ with someone.

The hands in his hair and grasping his back as he rocked his hips to _their_ paradise felt heavy, but comforting.

The needy whine in his ear made him want to stop the world and make sure that _he_ was taken care of in _every way._

But then he said that _one_ word.

 _"Mine."_

The labels he had worn his whole life were many.

Son.

Dork.

Genius.

Victim.

Geek.

Freak.

 _An Ed._

 _Hers._

But to be unequivocally _his_ in a world that said he shouldn't be, was something that made him feel like he was _more than_ what other people had called him for so long.

Because he was _his_ , he was _more_.

And being _more_ in a world that had always deemed him _less than_ made things right with the universe again.

He had been nothing more than the means to an end to so many for so long that to be _the end_ gave him a whole new beginning.

A beginning he shared with the last person anyone ever expected.

And as they reached their end, he couldn't wait to take another chance to create love anew with the man he had known nearly as long as he knew himself.

* * *

"Hey, there!"

Kevin looked up from their funnel cake to see violet eyes sparkling at him like Damien's did.

"Hey, yourself," he snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Soooo, how's it going?"

Kevin waved his wedding set in her face and she batted his hand away with an annoyed groan.

"Man, he does love you," she said as she peered at his _father's_ ring on the redhead's hand. "I'm surprised it fits!"

"That makes three of us," he replied and she nodded.

"Sophie prolly had it sized up for you before she gave it to him."

Kevin just shrugged.

"All I know is that I didn't know a damn thing about it til I got it."

"Neither did I," she grinned as she waved her own set at him.

"And he _hates_ surprises," Kevin groaned and she laughed.

"He hates not maintaining some sense of control is all."

"Over _what?!"_

 _"His life!,"_ she said as she threw her arms in the air. "His life has been spinning out of control since he was a damn baby. If he can control it, he will."

"He never controlled you."

"Or you," she said as she leaned over the table and poked at the patch peeking out from the bottom of the sleeve of his Captain America tshirt. "But we balance his life out, so it's ok," she shrugged.

Kevin nodded slightly in agreement as he thought over their lives.

Eddward had never been pushy or _bossy_ with them, he just wanted them be their bests and would help whenever he could. He also knew that some things they'd have to figure out and do for themselves. So he'd be there with a word of wisdom and a helping hand, but would always step back to let others shine, giving them the confidence to be and stand up for themselves.

But she was right about his sense of maintaining control.

His life was labeled and what wasn't labeled was still _very organized._

It was in eighth grade that he became keen on being called _Eddward_ over _Double D,_ but his friends and neighbors that he grew up with were given a pass as they didn't mean to trivialize who he was with the nickname as so many others had.

He kept his friends close and enemies cast aside in life and in death.

He went and did what he wanted with who he wanted.

His music, car, and fashion choices were his own.

His career choices were unwavering.

Where he was a _rock_ , Marie and Kevin were the winds strong enough to roll him around and toss the moss away, smoothing out his rough edges and polishing his surface clean so you see him for the brilliant treasure he was.

And it was more than ok.

 _It was perfect._

Kevin looked over to the lemonade stand where Eddward had gone to get them something to drink and saw him tapping away at his phone.

"He's working," he told her when he turned back to her and saw her squished up face.

"When is he not?," she said with as small smile as she shook her head and ignored _that smirk_ that played across Kevin's face.

But violet met emerald and they both nodded.

"I got him."

"Good," she smiled as she stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

A split second later, at _tall_ cup of lemonade is placed before him, and Eddward's looking at him with _concern._

"I know you think about her," Kevin said as he stretched and Eddward sat down. "But can you like...hear her?"

"Only in my dreams," the man smiled and there was something in his eyes that let Kevin know that as long as Eddward was alive, he'd dream about _her._

"That's a nice place to keep her," Kevin said thoughtfully as Eddward tore off a piece of funnel cake for himself.

"It is, but the question is, do _you_ hear her?"

"All the time," Kevin said as he looked into the distant crowd hoping to catch sight of her again, but knew that he wouldn't.

"We see what we want to see and hear what we want to hear," Eddward said as he followed Kevin's gaze.

When the redhead snapped his eyes back to his husband a thoughtful look was in Eddward's eyes as he looked off into the distance.

"But sometimes, the universe gives us a new pair of glasses and hearing aids."

"I like the universe," Kevin said as he leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Me, too," Eddward replied as the sun started to set and brilliant hue of _blue_ blended in with _red_ that he only saw in their hair appeared on the horizon.

Two primary colors had primary positions in his life.

But when they came together, they made his life as bright and lush as one spent in royalty.

He had been tossed aside, but caught in capable hands.

The trials and tribulations he had undergone led him to love not once, _but twice._

He had been trashed, but he was so much more treasured.

When they left, they put their _trash_ in the recycling bin, so that it would get a chance to be made into something new and valuable again.

 _Just like him._

 ** _The End..._**


	145. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Kevin sat on the bench outside of the small chapel with his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be ok," Nazz told him as she rubbed his back.

He looked into teal eyes, wise with experience, and shook his head.

"I _can't,"_ he told her as he pouted and his eyes misted over again and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You better," a cool alto voice said as she walked up to them with Nazz's corsage and Kevin's boutonniere in her hands. "I paid _way too much damn money_ for this, so _you're gonna can,_ Red."

Kevin rolled his eyes at her, but knew she was right.

Money aside, today was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

And while he was happy for them, he couldn't believe that _this_ was still happening.

 _It was Marcus and Damien's wedding day._

* * *

The two young men had actually taken their friendship into _love_ sometime during sophomore year of high school.

Penny lost $20 to Eddward on how long it would take them to finally admit what he had known since Damien was four and Marcus was _five going on six._

 _They liked, liked each other._

And then things got _weird._

Marcus got overly protective and Damien withdrew.

Eddward remembered many a conversation ending with, _"I'm not a damn baby, Marc!,"_ before Damien would storm off or hang up the phone and then storm off or slam the door and then storm off.

The day he shook the house with slam to the front door so hard that it _shook_ on its hinges was the day that Eddward couldn't ignore what was going on anymore.

He hung up his husband's punching bag and told the boy that he was due for a lesson in self defense.

Kevin had insisted that both kids learn how to throw a proper punch, _just in case_.

It was _Penny_ who found that the punching bag was a great stress reliever from mean girls, her overprotective Daddy, her OCD Papa, and chubby brother with his own issues.

"Go punch the bag," she told him one day after he cried into his chips and cookies over Marcus being a _mother hen_ again and the boy broke the bag.

Kevin was impressed, but replacing it came out of his allowance. That didn't phase the boy, however, because his hand was broken and he couldn't use the bag for six weeks anyways.

Marcus didn't see him for at least eight, though.

And when they went to the mall to cruise around like teenagers do, he was _furious_ with Marcus for getting them kicked out because he wouldn't ignore the jerks from his school who's daily jeers about his weight, his _red hot_ sister, and his _gay dads,_ ran off Damien's back like water because he was just fucking used to it. But it rubbed his _best fucking friend_ the wrong way, so he decided to rub a few of the idiots face's with his fists.

Marcus swore he was only trying to _help_ him.

 _To protect him._

To show him how to _stand up_ for himself.

 _Damien,_ however, was _not_ having it.

 _"You're_ not there every fucking day!," he screamed at him from the enclosed car, but Eddward heard him from his place in the garage where he was digging steaks out of the deep freezer to marinate for dinner later in the week. _"I am!_ _I_ have to deal with these assholes all the fucking time and now _you've_ put a even bigger target on _my_ damn back because _you_ wouldn't shut the fuck up! _I_ _know_ what the fuck I'm doing, Marc!"

Eddward didn't hear what Marcus had to say until he made it to the front door because Damien slamming his car door covered up his apologies.

"I'm only trying to -," Marcus pleaded with him from the front porch.

"Try it with your _sister,"_ Damien retorted. _"I'm not a damn baby!"_

Kevin had the foundation of the house checked after that door slam and Eddward pulled his son out of his shell.

Damien cried angry tears as he wailed on the punching bag and professed his love for the boy in three different languages before collapsing on the floor in tears.

Eddward hadn't seen such an outpouring of emotion since he picked his mother up off of Brian Thompson's lawn.

Her life was shattered that day, but their son's was just beginning.

He was in _love_ and didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Two sets of parents sat down and had _a chat_ about their babies.

Sy and Ang were worried sick over Damien, because all they knew was that he was being bullied at school and had no real protection from it. But Kevin was _perturbed_ that Marcus was being treated like he had done something _wrong_. _Anyone_ that wanted to protect his baby Baby Boy was fine by him.

But Eddward knew better.

His son needed to sort through and be honest with his feelings, and them express them in a _healthy_ and concise way. And Marcus could stand to let the boy be.

 _And confess a few feelings of his own._

Damien had told him he _liked_ him and all Marcus had said was that he _ok with it because, "Same."_

What Damien thought was a growing closeness was becoming suffocating because Marcus went from treating him as an equal to treating him like he did his sisters and their girl cousins. So he apologized to Penny and all the other girls for treating them the same way and tried to break free from being _under_ Marcus' wing to being _by his side_ again.

Marcus just took it as rejection and started pushing _everyone_ away.

The final straw was Sy calling him out and grounding him for being a brat because he was late to work for no good damn reason again, on top of slacking off on his school work, and blowing off basketball practice to go God knows where and do God knows what with God knows who.

All he said was, _"Yes, Sir,"_ and Ang had to send him to her parents for the weekend because Sy was going to _kill_ him.

It wasn't just his words that hurt, but his tone, as well.

Sixteen years after she finally came into her own, and the person that brought her there was trying to send her back because he couldn't stand to face his own feelings about himself and who he cared about the most.

Ang knew it was because the boy was hurting from Damien's seeming rejection and doing what he could to hide his growing feelings for his best friend, but didn't want to face them so Damien wasn't facing him anymore.

But Sy was ready to give him a piece of his own medicine.

Her pretty blouses, skirts, and dresses were put in the back of the closet and replaced with hoodies, ratty jeans, and tennis shoes.

Then she stopped taking her E.

And cut her hair.

Ang wasn't just _done_ when Sy came home with the classic _fuckboy_ hair cut, she was on the fucking _warpath._

She called Eddward and told him to send Damien over and when the boy arrived, he was _stunned_ at what was happening.

"He thinks he can run around here like he's the head of this damn tribe," Sy explained. "I'm just here to remind him who's really the Alpha in this fucking house."

"You look ridiculous," Ang told her and Sy shrugged, her fucks to give _gone._

Ang pleaded with Damien to talk some sense into his damn friend while she tried to fix her _wife's_ hair.

And when the boy came home from God knows where, with an attitude the size of the damn Grand Canyon, Damien's Great Wall of China went up and Ella put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed a soda.

The _what the fuck is wrong with you's_ flew out of their mouths like the rain on Peach Creek in the spring, and the claims of _I don't need this bullshit_ was salt in so many wounds.

And so many _why's._

 _Why are you here?_

 _Why do you care?_

 _Why do I love you?_

And Ella choked on her popcorn.

Marcus just stared at him.

 _Marcus_ refers to the God of Mars, otherwise known as _the god of war._

 _Damien_ refers to the the _taming_ of things.

With just one question, the war raging in Marcus ceased.

Damien may have asked _himself_ why he felt the way he did, but for Marcus just _knowing_ that he _did_ was enough.

Since he was _five going on six_ , he cared about the tall, chubby boy in front of him.

And all he wanted to do was keep him to himself. The fact that he had to share him with the world annoyed him at best and made him feel second rate at worst.

A feeling his Momma Sy knew all too well.

So he covered his feelings in brute force and called it _helping protection._

 _Then he pushed them away._

Despite Damien's confession, he was still hurting.

How could he love him knowing his family history?

Why would he want to risk their friendship with _love?_

Had their parents own battles taught him _nothing?_

"Or maybe y'all can do it right the first time?," Ella mused as she sipped on her soda and tried to recover from Damien being _in love_ with her _brother._

They both looked at her and she shrugged.

"Momma and Sy may have always been together, but how long did it take for them to get it right? And his dad's took _forever_ to get their shit together," she said as she tipped her soda at Damien. "Why don't y'all just do it right now? But like, no kissing in front of me. I'd rather not die because _ew."_

"We kiss all the time!," Ang said as she came into her too quiet kitchen and heard the tail end of her daughter's advice to her boys.

"Yeah, y'all cute and shit," the girl said as she tipped her soda at mom, "because y'all been through some stuff and survived. Like, that's real love right there. Why anyone wants to kiss this dork's face, though, is beyond me."

And Damien turned about fifty shades of _red_ because _kissing._

So Marcus kissed him.

And suddenly Marcus is on Kevin's _shit list._

But now, they're an _I do_ from being _family._

* * *

Eddward watched with some amusement as his son flitted around the small dressing room they were in as Nazz's twins pleaded with him to _sit down_.

"You're gonna sweat out your hair!," Jasmine said in a huff as she chased him with a can of hair spray, his faux hawk drooping under his distress over his _wedding._

"I'm a bit more worried about his shirt," Langston said as he ironed out the groom's tie.

Damien screamed as he started to tug his shirt off before Eddward stood up, cocked his head at Simon, who turned the ceiling fan on high and Eddward drug the young man under it.

"Calm down," he said gently and Damien nodded as tears fell out of his eyes.

But the two seconds of peace was broken by Penny and Siobhan bouncing into the room to announce that Marcus and Ella had finally shown up with a few of their friends.

 _"Breathe!,"_ Eddward said sternly as he grabbed his son's jaw and looked into panicked, unfocused blue eyes.

But Simon knew what to do and two minutes later Marcus is in the room, holding him close and telling him that the cake was fine and Damien is suddenly ok.

Eddward rolled his eyes and went to find his husband who was _pacing_ in front of the chapel doors, Sy giving him a stink eye.

"Now what?," the raven groaned.

"He _can't,"_ Nazz said with a small smile as Ang muttered that _he better_ while Sy mused that Kevin may have a decent idea for once.

Eddward came behind him and just held him.

"It's ok," he whispered but Kevin still shook his head.

 _"He's..."_

"I _know,_ but he'll be _fine,"_ Eddward said as he turned him around so he could look into those green eyes. "He'll have the longest last name in the world now, but he's in good hands."

"He better be," Kevin retorted and Sy rolled her eyes.

 _"Same. Ow!"_

Ang rubbed the spot on her arm that she just popped but still gave her a look.

While Kevin had been _testy_ at best about their sons' relationship because he knew what routes it could take, it was _Sy_ who was damn near against it because she didn't want to deal with the heartbreak they had caused each other before again, or Kevin's own over protective attitude with his kids.

Her son may have not been a saint, but as far as she was concerned, Damien hadn't been Prince Charming, either, and should have let her son _be_ as much as he wanted it for himself.

Their sisters knew they deserved each other and stayed out of the fray.

Eddward just wanted him happy.

Ang just wanted peace in her house again.

Ten years later, they would promise themselves, their families, friends, and _eternity_ as their witnesses, that they would _love, honor, and cherish_ one another.

Just as soon as Kevin stopped pacing and Damien stopped having a meltdown.

The world hadn't necessarily grown easier in the time they had fallen in love, and times got _ugly,_ but they, like the rest of the universe, persevered.

College drove them apart, with Damien going off to study the world's religions at Stanford and Yale and Marcus staying home to take over his family's restaurant. There were no kisses stolen at dorm room doors, basketball games in March, or breaks from _life_ in the spring. But they held on.

After he graduated, Damien came back to teach Religious and Critical Thinking courses at the junior college his Daddy graduated from, give talks at the church's in the area on how to be _better_ at being what their Higher Power asked them to do, and _help_ Marcus.

And Lee _retired._

She was the one that found them on the sous chef's prep table during fall break sophomore year of high school.

They were in a close hug and taste testing a new soup.

They couldn't ignore their feelings after looking into her knowing hazel eyes, but they tried.

Lord, did they ever _try._

But when that became harder than just _being,_ they let go, Lee started collecting on Eddy's pension, and on Saturday mornings, Damien runs the front of the house.

Except _today._

* * *

 _Today,_ they go to the bed and breakfast Marie had wanted to take Eddward to for his birthday junior year of high school, and bring so much love into another full circle before launching it into the stars.

The B&B added a chapel about three years after Eddward left, and Damien fell in love with the place during one weekend he and Marcus managed to snatch away over Christmas break during his Master's program at Yale.

They had to come back.

* * *

But planning to get _everyone_ they loved to the tiny mountain town was _hard._

He quickly saw why his father eloped not once, but _twice._

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

Pinning down dates and times, getting enough food to feed everyone that would go over well with about 150 of their nearest and dearest, picking colors, seating arrangements, the stationary they'd need for their save the dates, invitations, announcements, and thank you notes was making his head spin.

Ang stepped in to help where she could, but she and Sy's catering business took up much of her time.

Then Penny and Ella came to the rescue in that way only _sisters_ could.

They worked with the B&B to get the rate that the couple wanted for everyone staying there, then sat Damien and Marcus down and _planned everything_ over Mr Chang's delivered to Kevin and Eddward's house that they moved out of some three years before.

Having the kids back under their roof reminded them of old times that they were glad to simply _reminisce_ over.

The two dads offered advice and ideas, but mostly stayed out of the way.

And they made out on the living room floor to celebrate everything being _done_ after the kids left.

Three months later, they all gather together and like Eddward did for Kevin, Damien changed his name.

Sorta.

Because their own names were as big as their personalities, they decided to create a _new_ name.

Jackson-Barr, to honor the two people who's long suffering love in the face of so much adversity, made sure that _they_ got to love one another.

Then they partied.

But Kevin had another _tradition_ to celebrate.

* * *

The ride up the mountain was as quick as it ever was as the roads were wider and better taken care of then they were when they were kids and sneaking away to try and _just be,_ even better than when they were young parents and falling in love again, and better now because like a well aged Irish whiskey, taking care of it only got easier and better with time.

Just like their love.

When they made it to the observation point, Eddward placed his phone in the spot that the telescope used as camera and set up the coordinates he wanted filmed to get the best pictures of the meteor shower.

Then they sat back and just _watched_.

A _vibrant blue_ star shot across the sky and both of their phones lit up with texts from Damien about the beautiful celestial body.

Melissa called it the _good luck_ star.

Kevin called it _Marie._

He knew that she was enjoying her place amongst the stars in their lives, but sometimes a girl needs to take some time to get out and do a few spins around the world's dance floor.

 _Their baby_ had found love and it was time to celebrate.

And for he and Eddward to rekindle a piece of their _start_ again.

He flipped a blanket out for them on the grass and they watched the heaven's _fall_ and fell in love again.

They talked about their old memories and the new ones they made today.

They made plans to spend a little more time with their new family members and check up on the old ones.

And they shared a few kisses, too.

Kevin knew Eddward well enough to know that he'd always appreciate this little _date_ and take it in the spirit that it was given back then. He always held out hope that _maybe_ this could be something that they'd get to do _forever_.

 _But forever is a long time._

Sometimes it seems like it takes forever to get to the _forever_ we want to spend our days in.

But by keeping his focus on _forever_ , it made the _maybes_ easier to deal with and when he got to _forever,_ he held on to it like the treasure it was.

Just like the man laying next to him.

As their sons took a spin on the dance floor and _Marie_ took a spin across the sky, they held onto the one that they had come to _love, honor, and cherish_ the most in life.

Society may have trashed them, but he'd always be _his_ _man's treasure._


End file.
